I'll Be The One
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: All Hunter Haddock wanted was a semi-normal life, but he was the President of the United Islands' son. The night he saved a couple of fellow students on his college campus, after finding out that they are members of a gang; he's thrown into a new world and his life changes forever in ways he never imagined it could. Rated M. Paring; Toothless X Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be The One**

**Pairing; **Hiccup X Toothless  
**Rated; **M for Mature  
**Disclaimer;** I do not own anything How To Train Your Dragon related; everything belongs to its original creator. I also don't own any of the songs I may or may not use.

_**{Authors Note;**__ Below I will be listing the main characters of this story. Anyone else who gets mentioned throughout is side characters as filler for the story. The side characters range from Mala, Throk, Atali, Nadia, Grimmel, Drago, Viggo, Ryker, Alvin, Savage, Johann, Camicazi, Spitelout, Freda, Adelaide, parents of friends, Chieftains from other islands, or any of my OC's. When these characters get used, I'll mark their Viking name, like above in specific markings. Also, for the reference of why there are two lines involving locations. There is a marker for the Point Of View. There are three lines below that with information. The first is the Day of the Week, the Date, and what Time. The second line is World Location, and which Island. Archia Isle is the Mainland. The third line is Location on the island listed from the second line. Just wanted to clear that up. Archia Isle is the center island, and then the surrounding eighteen islands are all connected with several means of travel such as monorail train, roads, and boats. Thank you! -Nightstar.__**}**_

**Characters;**  
Hunter Haddock as Hiccup  
Tallon Raseri as Toothless  
Salvatore Haddock as Stoick  
Dustin & Rachel Raseri as Toothless's parents  
Gregory Forger as Gobber  
Seth Jorgenson as Snotlout  
TJ Thorston as Tuffnut  
Roxanne Thorston as Ruffnut  
Flynn Ingerman as Fishlegs  
Avery Hofferson as Astrid  
Harper Bazirk as Heather  
Drew Bazirk as Dagur  
Elijah Trapp as Eret  
Trevor Meatsen as Thuggory

Chapter 1:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 8/27/2018-1:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments;**** A1]**

It was another fine, summer day in Barbaric Archipelago. While the weather around these parts was always cold, sometimes the summer months, April to October, was a bit warmer between the fifty and sixty degrees range. The winters months, November to March, were around thirty and forty degrees. Occasionally, it was around twenty degrees in between the December and January months. The skies were blue with minimal clouds; there was a light, cool breeze blowing through.

"Ugh, this is impossible!" yelled a frustrated voice belonging to a husky male that had short blonde hair and green eyes. The male dropped his head down onto his arms that were resting on the center island in the kitchen of his apartment. Sitting before him was his open laptop after checking his email and finding no replies about his post, inquiring about looking for a roommate.

"Still nothing, babe?" asked a female with dark brown hair and green eyes. The male shook his head. "Flynn, it'll be alright," she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I can't help but worry, Harper…If I can't find a roommate in the next week, as in by Friday night; I can't make rent, and I'll get kicked out. I'll have to go back to my parents' place on Berk…That's an hour away, babe…I'd have to figure out travel for school, or end up transferring to a Berk school…" Flynn sighed heavily with worry.

"Dude, it's alright," said a male with long blonde hair in dreads and blue eyes.

"We're all working at it," stated a female who had the same look like the male who spoke before her, only her hair was in braids, but the same color for eyes and hair.

"Yeah, don't worry," remarked a male with short brown hair and blue eyes, he was kind of short and big, but not fat; he had a big upper body.

"Everything is going to be fine, Flynn," said a girl with blonde hair in a braid that hung over her left shoulder, and blue eyes.

"I hope so, guys, and girls; this is stressful. I posted this ad as soon as the old roommate left. My parents only agreed to pay the rent because it was summer break, but now they paid my next year of college, so I've only got half the rent saved up from working…It's been seven weeks, and no one has contacted me about renting the extra room,"

"Maybe the add isn't inviting, or people don't think it's a good price. What did you put for the advertisement?" inquired a female with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Looking for a roommate in a two-bedroom apartment on the mainland. $650 to cover room, food, and utilities," Flynn replied.

"Well, maybe that's the problem. It doesn't sound catchy or inviting. And why that price?" inquired the male with long blonde hair.

"Well, the rent is $900, TJ. Divided by two; that's $425 each. Then you factor in food; I figure at least $100 each to make $200 food budget for the place. Anything extra bought, like snacks, could be a personal expense as is anything for their vehicle or phone. Utilities are electricity and internet, so that's an easy $100 for both," Flynn informed.

"Guess that makes sense, but what if one time the bills are higher? Like the electricity, or whatever," stated the male with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"That's a good point, Seth," Flynn sighed. "I'm only sitting on $650 myself for rent right now. When this is over, I'm gonna have like, $35, left to my name," he added.

"That's only because you've had to pay for everything by yourself, baby. Now, why don't you make the price an even $700? That leaves the extra $50 just in case. If the electricity isn't as high as your estimate; give the extra money back to the whoever takes the ad," Harper smiled.

"I guess that could work, but seems kind'a high," Flynn shrugged, going into the advertisement and preparing to make changes.

"It's not that bad," TJ shrugged.

"Also, you don't mention what the person would get, and there aren't any pictures," said the female with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, let's redo the whole advertisement, and repost. Perhaps it will look more appealing to anyone on the site," said the female twin of TJ.

"Seems like a good idea, Roxy. Alright, let's do it," said the other blonde with blue eyes.

**. . .**

**[2:00 pm]**

"We've done all we can to spruce this up. Let's give it a shot," Harper encouraged her boyfriend Flynn took a deep breath as he clicked the Post Advertisement button and the ad went up as the first in the line above all the others on the page.

"Gods, I hope it works…" Flynn prayed, hoping that someone would answer. Flynn had taking pictures of the kitchen, living room, and bedroom spaces, then the bathroom and laundry. Flynn gave a good description of what the roommate would get, and now he could only wait that someone was interested.

**. . .**

**[3:15 pm]**

The friends sat around after coaxing Flynn off his computer for at least an hour and give the advertisement time to be seen. Flynn's girlfriend, Harper, assured that a bunch of people was looking for options outside of dorming at the school to save money, and compared to a lot of other advertisements; Flynn's was not expensive at all for everything offered.

"I should probably go check on the ad," Flynn got off the couch and moved towards his computer. The others stayed put as Flynn began checking things over. And much to surprise, he had one e-mail in response to his advertisement. Holding his breath, Flynn opened the e-mail and began to read.

_-Hi,  
I'm inquiring if this is still available because it says it was posted almost two months ago. If it is, would you mind me coming by to see it in person?  
Thank you!-_

"Anything, Flynn?" Roxanne called over.

"Yeah, one person. Asked if it was still available and if so, can they come by to see it in person," Flynn replied as the others got up to come over.

"What's the name?" the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"I don't know, Avery…It doesn't say. I only have the e-mail address; VikingFury96 arcmail . ba," Flynn said.

"Well, don't pass it up, dude!" Seth shoved Flynn a little.

"Write him back and say yes!" Roxanne chuckled.

"His message only came in twenty minutes ago," said the auburn-haired girl. "He could be looking at other places by now!"

"Good point, Madison," Flynn nodded as he quickly clicked reply and typed a response out. "Okay, how's that sound?"

The friends and Harper glanced at Flynn's reply. "It is still available, and I don't mind at all. I did post this a while back but updated it today with pictures and a better description. When do you want to come to see it?" Harper read aloud. "Sounds perfect," Flynn smiled and pressed send as the e-mail sent off.

"Now, we wait for a response," Avery stated. It wasn't more than five minutes later when a new e-mail popped up from the same address. Flynn clicked and started reading.

_-Okay for 4 pm today?-_

Flynn instantly replied saying it was fine and to text him when he arrived so that Flynn could show him where the apartment was. Flynn included his cell phone, and then he sent the message. "I probably should have asked for a name…Oh, well. I'll meet him when he gets here," Flynn shrugged.

"Want us to go?" Harper asked gently.

"No, you're okay," Flynn kissed her cheek. Flynn closed the laptop, and the small group returned to the living room to wait for the potential roommate to arrive.

**. . .**

**[4:00 pm]**

Promptly at 4 pm, Flynn received a text message from a number not programmed into his contacts.

_**298-610-1715, 4:00 pm  
I'm here.**_

"Alright, he's here. I'll be right back," Flynn rose from the couch, typing a quick reply.

_4:01 pm  
Coming now._

Flynn exited the apartment, heading down the hall a bit and turning at the corner towards the entry doors to the complex. Opening the door with a push, he saw a male about his age with auburn hair and green eyes.

"Hi, are you, uh, VikingFury96?" Flynn asked, feeling stupid for it immediately afterward.

"Are you Flynn?" the male wondered.

"How'd you know my name?" Flynn inquired.

"It's at the bottom of your e-mail signature," the male pointed out.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Anyway," Flynn shook his head. "Come on in," he smiled, opening the door more to let the young man inside. "Are the doors to the complex always locked?" the male inquired.

"Yes, and if you, uh, start living here; you get a card that will let you in. It's like a hotel one, but magnetic, if you know what I'm talking about," Flynn stated.

"I do," the man informed.

"Well, the place is right off the entrance and first door on your right in the hallway. It's A1, first floor," Flynn explained while they walked while reaching the door and setting the card in the slot as the light turned green.

"Card to the entrance also works on your apartment door, verifying the resident and allowing them inside. I like that, good security measures," the man stated calmly, nodding his head approvingly.

"And from within the apartment; we can visitors in. There's a camera on the wall by the door inside the apartment. When someone rings the apartment, the camera will activate, and we can see to make sure the person is who they say they are," Flynn stated as he opened the door and let the man in first, then himself, closing the door. The friends laid eyes on the male entering and remained quiet knowing this was a big thing for Flynn.

"I didn't know you had guests; I could have come another day," the male said.

'No, no; it's alright. We're just having a little get together before the school year begins next week," Flynn smiled.

"Tell me about it; that's why I'm trying to see if anyone needed a roommate; I've been searching for a month. I tried not to reply to anything that didn't give a decent description, or have pictures," the male informed.

"Well, this is the place. You got your kitchen to the left. My room is here on the left across the way, and then there's the living room. Uh, the open room is over there, on the right of the living room. That spot on the other side of the kitchen; the single door leads to a half-bathroom. The double doors open up to the hot water tank and stackable washer and dryer," Ford started.

"You said there was a half bathroom over there, so where's the full one?" the male wondered.

"Oh, yeah! Should have said it first; there are a full bathroom and walk-in closet in each of the bedrooms. You can go look at the room," Flynn offered. The man headed forward to the room Flynn motioned too, opening the door and peering inside. After that; he went in more to check out the closet and bathroom before exiting. "So…What do you think?" Flynn inquired, very hopeful.

"It's nice. Open concept, natural light, good size room. Love that there's a personal bathroom for each bedroom…Better price than some of the ones I've seen, so I think I like it a lot," the male said, nodding his head. The friends held their breath that this guy would be taking the offer. "Yeah, I am totally fine with this," the guy informed. "Where do I sign?" he smiled a little bit.

"I only have to bring it up with the complex people; I can text them today with the information, and then everything can get taken care of by Saturday when they come for the rent," Flynn replied. "Signing and getting a key would be then, but I can give them the heads up since they knew I was looking for a roommate," he added.

"Works for me. Do you or they mind if I started moving stuff in before Saturday? So I don't have to rush it all two days before the semester starts?" the man inquired.

"I don't mind, but I can text and ask them if they are okay with it right now if you have time. They get back to me pretty fast," Flynn responded.

"I got some time," the man stated. Flynn grabbed his phone and texted the owners of the complex, then waited for a reply.

"I'm…Flynn Ingerman," Flynn introduced. "Figured we should probably know names if we're gonna be living together," he added. "These people are my friends and girlfriend," he smiled.

"Seth Jorgenson," Seth said with a grin.

"Madison Guarder," Madison smiled. "Or Maddie; I'm dating Seth,"

"Harper Bazirk, Flynn's girlfriend," Harper stood beside her boyfriend.

"TJ Thorston," TJ stood up.

"Roxanne Thorston," Roxanne said from the couch. "Most call me Roxy,"

"Avery Hofferson," Avery smiled at the man.

"Nice to meet you all," the male faced them. "I'm Hunter," he introduced himself.

"Cool to meet you," Seth greeted as the others nodded. Flynn received a message on his phone and pulled it out to check.

"Owners say it's okay if you move in this week; they'll add you to the lease on Saturday when they come for rent, and give you a card to get into the building and apartment. For now, I'll buzz you in. Oh, and they want to know if you have a car because we have assigned parking," Flynn informed.

"Sweet, and no car," Hunter replied. "Alright, awesome. I'll probably be back tomorrow or Wednesday with my stuff. It's all packed; I just need to get it in the moving truck," he added.

"Okay. The owners said to bring check or cash with your half of the September rent," Flynn mentioned.

"Can do. I should get going. See you soon; I'll, uh, text you before I come since I need you to let me in," he added.

"No problem," Flynn smiled. Hunter waved to the others as Flynn opened the door and Hunter left the apartment, heading down the hall and turning right at the corner to exit the building. Flynn sighed out in relief. "Thank the Gods…"

"See, told you it would work out," Harper giggled as she hugged Flynn.

"Seems like he'll be a good roommate," Avery smiled.

"Time will tell, but he looks like he's a focused, responsible guy," Flynn nodded. "I'm just glad this nightmare is over," he sighed.

"Everything is gonna be good, dude," TJ chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna head, for now," Madison stated.

"You staying, babe?" Flynn asked Harper.

"I am; we can have dinner together," Harper replied as she laid her head on Flynn's shoulder. The friends said their goodbyes and left the complex as Flynn and Harper picked out what to have for dinner, and while it was cooking; they set the plates and silverware on the center island. Flynn enjoyed a peaceful dinner with his girlfriend; then she left around 8:30 pm to get home. Flynn cleaned up the apartment, did the dishes, locked the door from the inside with the deadbolt. Afterward, Flynn took a hot shower and relaxed until 10:00 pm. Following that, Flynn closed the blinds and shades before going to his room and finally following asleep in his bed; happy that the stress was gone and he'd found a roommate.

**. . .**

**[10:30 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

"Welcome home, Mr. President," Hunter heard two voices from outside his room say.

"Aye, thank you, Harry and Cody. Is my son asleep?" the third voice belonging to his father inquired.

"No, sir," Hunter heard his two bodyguards, Harry and Cody, reply. Seconds later, there were a few knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" Hunter answered. The door opened as Hunter saw his father, Salvatore Haddock, enter the room. "Hey, Dad. Welcome home. Long day?"

"You know how it is, son," Salvatore gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, you're a busy guy being the President of the United Islands of the Archipelago," Hunter smiled.

"Never too busy for my son," Salvatore smiled, ruffling Hunter's auburn hair a little.

"Dad, you're in the middle of a campaign…" Hunter reminded.

"But that doesn't mean my son plays second best, Hunter. I had you long before I became the president and before I was the mayor of Berk too, so you will always come first," Salvatore said.

"Thanks, I think. How're things going, for the campaign?" Hunter wondered.

"Good. Real good, son. We're up in the polls, and there shouldn't be any issue in being re-elected. How was your day?" Salvatore questioned.

"Semi-eventful. I finally found a room to rent that isn't severely overpriced, outdated, and close to campus," Hunter informed.

"Oh?" Salvatore arched a brow.

"It's twenty minutes from here, but only six minutes from campus and ten minutes to my job," Hunter told his dad.

"Go on," Salvatore invited.

"It's a complex, Dreki Apartments, on Strike Way. It's one building with seven floors, and the apartment I found is on the first," Hunter continued.

"Hunter, you know what I'm asking; don't dodge the questions," Salvatore sighed.

"Fine, fine…" Hunter mumbled. "It's a two bedroom, two and a half bathroom apartment; modern, and recently updated. The rent is $900," he explained.

"And your half of the food and utilities?" Salvatore pushed.

$100 for food, $150 for electricity and the internet," Hunter said.

"$700 all together then. Not bad. Indeed cheaper than some of the places you looked at when this idea was suggested to me that you live in an apartment as a roommate to avoid dormitories," Salvatore nodded. "Is it safe?"

"Key card entry for residents and guests have to be buzzed in. If someone tries to break in; there are motion sensors and cameras around the property. An alarm will sound, police and owners are notified right away. There's one other guy living there; he's a little younger than me. His name is Flynn Ingerman; he attends the same university. Don't worry; I did the thing as soon as I left because I knew you'd ask," Hunter informed. "It's a good place, Dad, and the best I've found through the searching…I wasn't passing it up,"

Salvatore sighed a little. "Very well," he nodded.

"I know you would prefer me in a dorm, but I'm sorry, Dad…It's awful being your son and attending public school because of who you are. First, it was Mayor of Berk; now it's President of the United Islands of the Archipelago…I get treated…Different when people know who I am. Things are semi-private in an apartment. Can I please enjoy my last year? Can I pretend to be a normal college student, please?" Hunter pleaded almost.

"Alright, alright…" Salvatore nodded.

"Thank you!" Hunter sighed out in relief. Now, all he needed to do was move into the place and enjoy his final year of college.

***Author's Note #2;**_ One of my good friends has started writing stories on this website. Now; she's writing a full OC story based on something she roleplayed with a friend ten years ago. The story is called Dark Virus, and chapter one is posted. The author's name is NovelOfARose. Please give it a read! Thank you my loyal, amazing fans! -Nightstar.*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 2:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Wednesday, 8/29/2018-11:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments;**** A1]**

"Dad…Dad!" I called with the phone to his ear. "Dad! I'll call you later, okay? I gotta start moving stuff in," a pause. "Yes, I'll let you come by and see everything as soon as I'm settled in. Go on; I'm okay. Harry, Andrew, and Cody are close by, and everything is fine," I smiled. "I love you too, Dad," I said. "Bye," I pulled the phone down and ended the call. I shook my head a little at my father's worrying, but I understood it too. "Alright, time to message or call Flynn to open the door for me…" he browsed his contacts and found Flynn's information. Tapping the text box; I began pressing the letters to make a message.

_11:02 am  
Flynn, it's Hunter. Can you let me in?_

I sent the message off and waiting on the steps, glancing back to see my bodyguards in position, but watching me like a hawk. I sighed, knowing it was their job to protect me and on my father's orders to do so. I did get it; I could be used as leverage against my father because he'd do anything for me. I just hoped things would be better for my last year of college than they were for the first three years in my old school.

I previously warned my bodyguards that they could be on the grounds and in the halls, but not to be creepy about it and try to stay hidden. I knew things would come out eventually, but for now, I wanted to make it last as long as possible that I was your average fourth-year college student. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand as I glanced down to see a response from Flynn on the screen of my iPhone X.

_**Flynn I's Cell, 11:05 am  
Coming now, sorry. Was cleaning up a bit and didn't have my phone next to me.**_

Right after I read the message, I saw Flynn open the main door with a smile. "Hey, Hunter,"

"Hi, Flynn," I smiled a little.

"You by yourself to move in?" Flynn wondered.

"Yeah, no big deal, though," I shrugged.

"I can help if you want?" Flynn offered.

"Thanks; that would be awesome," I replied, not wanting to reject the help. Flynn nodded as I led him to where the SUV was parked out front along the sidewalk.

I knew my bodyguards would have stepped in to assist, but that would defeat the purpose of hiding who I was. My father was the president of the United Islands of the Archipelago, but I did not appear in photos with him out in the open as myself; I would wear a full suit, keep my hair combed better, and wear sunglasses. When I was younger; I didn't care if I was in pictures with him, but that's because I looked a lot different back then.

"Alright, tell me what I'm grabbing?" Flynn asked.

"I figure we can start with the easy stuff first, bed, dresser, side tables, and desk first. Everything else is blankets, boxes, and electronics," I informed.

"Biggest first?" Flynn inquired as I nodded to him. Opening the back of the SUV; Flynn grabbed the two, outer pieces of the metal frame and I got the metal parts that laid across to hold the box spring and mattress. We headed inside and set the sections against the wall. Next, we moved on to getting the box spring, and mattress both inside the apartment. Following the bed being inside, we carried the dresser, and then the three-piece desk. Around the time we finished bringing in the two bedside tables; it was just past noon.

**[12:15 pm]**

"I think we're making good time," Flynn laughed a little as we were sitting inside and taking a small break with water and sandwiches for lunch.

"Definitely," I nodded in agreement. I probably never would have gotten this much done in this amount of time without Flynn's help, so I was grateful to him. I wasn't sure if we were friends, but who knew? We were roommates, so I assumed friendship was in the cards after some time passed. I think a lot of what helped in the moving process is that I had everything packed in an organized fashion.

My dad offered to pay workers to help me, but I expressed wanting to do it myself after my first college experience of living in a single dorm room, and movers were doing everything. Unfortunately; this is what caught me so much attention aside from the eight bodyguards. I brought it up with my dad after my second year, and he's taken it down to four for my third year, and now, only three; Harry Anderson, Cody Kongur, and Andrew Kongur. I have my suspicions that there were probably more watching from a farther distance, but as long as they weren't drawing attention to me; I was alright. At my old school; no one was allowed to get within an arm's distance of me.

"Next is all the smaller stuff, right?" Flynn wondered.

"Yeah," I replied. "A lot of that is boxes, and suitcases,"

"Sweet," Flynn smiled. "So, where are you from?"

"Berk," I said.

"Oh, nice. Me too!" Flynn beamed. "Most of my friends are from there. My girlfriend is from Berserker, and Madison is from Wingmaiden,"

"Cool. How long you been with your girl, uh, Harper, right?" I asked, recalling the name from when I met Flynn and his friends on Monday.

"Yeah, you got it. We've known each other since we were eighteen, but didn't get together until college; the second year," Flynn said. "It's funny that I don't recognize you and you're from Berk. Where in Berk?" he asked.

"Uh, Raven Point, and I went to Berkian Prep for from preschool to eighth grade," I stated. Yes,

I went to a private school up until high school, and then when dad became president; we moved to the mainland where I finished high school and started my first three years of college. My mom passed away in April 2018. Dad and I have leaned on one another thus far. It was still hard, but we were handling the loss with time and each other. Mom and Dad met when dad was twenty-six, and my mom, sixteen. My parents were ten years apart in age, but they loved one another with everything they had. Mom and Dad dated for two years and married when my mom turned eighteen. I was born two years following that, on February 29, 1996, two months early. I was due for April 1996, but that didn't happen.

My dad was thirty at the time, my mom, twenty. Dad became the mayor at thirty, and he held that title until my eighth-grade year when he became president of the United Islands of the Archipelago. Dad was elected for a second term in my senior year of high school, and now; he's running again for the third time. November 6, 2018, will be the election, and I have no doubts that he'll win because my dad is an awesome president; he puts the people first, just as he did when he was the mayor. There were always some nay-sayers who wanted to make remarks, but I ignored them.

"Ah, explains a lot then," Flynn nodded, smiling. "Shall we get back to it?"

"Sounds good," I replied while getting up. Flynn grabbed the keycard, and we headed outside to continue unpacking the SUV. We started with the boxes, which there were not that many of. I had my bed stuff in one of them, and in others was bathroom items; toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, shaving cream, hairbrush, comb, body wash, shampoo, deodorant, etc. I also had a box of towels and washcloths; then shower curtains and bathmats. I had my desktop computer things between two boxes, and my laptop was packed in the laptop bag. By the time all this finished; it was about 1:45 pm.

**[1:45 pm]  
[Hunter's Room]**

When everything was unpacked from the SUV, the driver, another part of the security team for me, went and parked the car somewhere close by. It was another measure to keep me safe in the situation that I needed to be taken away from a dangerous place quickly; the car was always less than a minute away. Every one of bodyguards had radios to communicate with one another, and they had guns. There were at least five safe locations I'd get taken to in the event of an emergency. However, that hardly ever happened, but I suppose there was some comfort in knowing I was always protected.

"Not bad for three hours of work," Flynn remarked with a smile. I had to admit that things might have taken longer if I was doing it by myself, so I owed Flynn for helping me out.

"Thanks again for giving me a hand, Flynn," I told him.

"Hey, no problem," Flynn nodded. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I think I have it from here; I'm particular about my stuff," I smiled at him.

"Alright. Well, give a holler if you need anything," Flynn said before exiting my room and closing the door out of respect. I took a deep breath before getting started. I wanted to get as much done as possible that way I could relax before my final year of college began on Monday the 3rd of September. _I guess I'll start with the bed._ I thought. I got to work on assembling the metal frame in the place where I wanted the bed. My room had one slanted wall; the other side of it was the living room, so I put my long dresser with seven drawers in it there.

My bed was in the middle of the room, against the wall across from my dresser, between the window wall and the bathroom. My desk was a corner one, so I put that in the corner with the window and wall that the head of my bed was against. Finally, I placed my nightstand on the left side of the bed. With the room arranged, I could focus on putting things away. The first was making the bed because it was easy; then I moved on to the desk things. It wasn't hard, but took a bit to set up the computer, printer, and put away the books, writing utensils, and notebooks. I set my laptop on the desk but didn't bother with much else regarding it.

I got one of my phone chargers plugged in and rested it on the nightstand to the left of my bed. I got my TV plugged in and put it on the top of the dresser before getting to work on putting away all my clothes. I hung the good suits in the closet, along with ties, bows, good shirts, and set the dress shoes along the floor. My normal clothes were set in the dresser drawers, and sneakers lined up next to the dresser and near the door that way I could grab them last along with my backpack on the way out the door to school.

The next thing I tackled was putting away all the bathroom items, but it didn't take me more than ten minutes. The last thing I did was putting out pictures and other small items to help decorate more; this included hanging curtains up. I wiped my brow, stepping back near the door to admire everything.

"There…I think it's done…" I smiled, approving of the layout. And if I started needing a change of pace; I could rearrange later on, but this worked right now. I flipped off the light and exited the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hi, Hunter. Taking a break?" Flynn chuckled as I glanced at the time, realizing it was already 3:00 pm.

_Did it take me an hour to do all that?_ I asked myself, but then shrugged. "Uh, no…I've finished already," I told him.

"Already?" Flynn blinked.

"I work fast," I shrugged.

"I can see that. Nice," Flynn said. "I've got my friends coming over tonight if that's cool?"

"Yeah, no problem. I, uh, got a few things to do tonight anyway so that I won't be here. Um…What time do you normally go to bed?" I asked.

"11-12?" Flynn replied. "Why?"

"Well, I won't be getting back until 12 am, maybe 1?…I wanted to know for getting buzzed in, but don't worry about it; I'll stay at my dad's," I informed.

"Why don't you take my keycard; I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the night, so it's okay. Just leave it on the center island, and I'll grab it tomorrow morning," Flynn grabbed it out of his wallet and handed it to me.

"You sure?" I wondered.

"Absolutely," Flynn beamed.

"Alright, awesome. Thanks. After Friday we won't have to worry," I laughed a little. The truth was; I needed to get to work for 4:30 pm to 12:30 am shift. Yes, despite my father being the president; I worked a real job and made a paycheck each week. I worked at McViking, a fast food place; I'm a general manager, and I've been working at this restaurant since I was fourteen years old. I started as a crew member, and have worked my way up to the position I'm in now.

My work and school schedules were going to keep me busy on top of the special events that were part of being a member of the first family; banquets, parties, etc. I'm a very busy twenty-one-year-old. I typically work six days a week, ranging between days or nights, sometimes the mid-shift for a few hours if I'm available to do so. The general manager is supposed to be available a lot, but I've made it work for college. I've got a good crew, day and night, with capable shift supervisors and assistant managers to handle things while I finish my last year of school.

I slid the card away in my wallet, then put the object into my back pocket again. I knew I could tell Flynn I was working, but I guess I didn't feel right now we were at a stage in knowing one another to begin divulging information about one another. At the moment; we were legit, just roommates who would get along well.

"When are your friends coming?" I wondered.

"They'll probably be here between 3:30 and 4:00 pm," Flynn responded.

"Cool," I replied. "Alright, I'm gonna grab a shower and get ready for my night," I headed back towards my room after Flynn nodded, acknowledging what I said. Getting into my room; I grabbed my clothes to change into; then went into the bathroom for a hot shower before I had to leave for work.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[4:15 pm]**

Hunter came out wearing black sneakers and pants; there was a tucked in olive-green shirt, and brown belt with silver buckle around his waist. Hunter found Flynn on the couch reading a book; the young man looked up and smiled.

"My friends should be here any second," Flynn informed.

"Nice. I'm probably gonna grab a water bottle and head out," Hunter mentioned.

"Aw, you can't stay for a bit? You'll like my friends; I promise," Flynn smiled.

"I'm sure I will, but I've got other things to do night," Hunter replied.

"No problem. Maybe this weekend? We're throwing an end of summer bash in the apartment," Flynn stated.

"We'll see," Hunter said. A second later; there was a doorbell sound heard as Flynn marked the place in the book; then rose to his feet to check the screen by the door. Flynn saw his friends as he pressed the button to buzz them into the building. Hunter went to the fridge and got a water bottle as Flynn opened the door to greet his girlfriend and friends.

"Hey, babe," Harper kissed Flynn on the lips as Hunter relaxed a little; taking a sip of his water.

"Hi, babe," Flynn hugged her.

"Awesome, your roommate is here!" TJ smiled.

"Yeah, but he's about to head out," Flynn stated. "You remember everyone, right, Hunter?"

"I do. Madison or Maddie, Avery, Harper, uh, Roxanne, prefers Roxy, TJ, and Seth," Hunter named off, pointing to each person.

"You coming to hang later?" Seth inquired. "We need another male in the group," he laughed.

"Heh, maybe some other time. Sorry. Things to do, people to see, places to be," Hunter shrugged. "Have fun," he grabbed his drawstring backpack off the center island of the kitchen; then tossed it over his shoulder before exiting the apartment.

Hunter sighed as he headed down the hall; instantly knowing when his three main guards were with him. Getting outside, Andrew opened the door as Hiccup slid into the back seat and tried to relax after putting on his seatbelt. "Where to, sir?"

"McViking, please, Kris," Hunter said once Harry and Cody were in the way back seats of the SUV. Andrew was up front beside the driver, Kris Moller. Kris put the car in drive and they were headed to McViking. Hunter wanted to sleep; he was tired and the sad part was that he hadn't even started school yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 3:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 9/3/2018-7:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

It was the first day of his final college year; Hunter set his alarm for 6 am and woke up to shower, shave, and prepare for his day. Hunter knew he only had two classes, but both of them were three hours each with a one-hour lunch break. And then; he had to work from 5 pm to close, which was 12 pm, but by the time everything was done; it was 1 am. Saturday and Sundays there was no close until 1 am, so he would be done at 2 am. His schedule changed depending on the day; sometimes he would do opens, some he would close, and then there were some when he did both. Management was thin at McViking, so Hunter took the extra shifts that his other management workers couldn't. Hunter was the General Manager; that was his job, to make things work even if it had to be him.

Hunter packed his things into his backpack and finished dressing by throwing on his socks and shoes. Taking a deep breath; Hunter left his bedroom and found Flynn sitting at the center island with a cup of coffee and on his phone.

"Morning, Hunter," Flynn greeted.

"Hey," Hunter waved.

"There's coffee if you want some," Flynn offered.

"Thanks," Hunter smiled, heading over to the coffee pot; he got a mug and poured himself a cup. Hunter added sugar, and his French Vanilla flavored cream before sitting at the island with a sigh. "What time is your first class?"

"Not until 10 am, but I've always been an early riser," Flynn responded. "How about you?"

"9 am," Hunter replied.

"You got in late last night," Flynn smiled.

"Happens sometimes," Hunter shrugged. "I'm always busy," he chuckled a bit. "At least I don't have to borrow your keycard anymore,"

Hunter did get put on the lease next to Flynn as a tenant on Friday, August 31, agreeing to pay $450 in rent to the landlords on the 1st of every month by cash or check. Hunter received a keycard, and a back up physical key for if the sensors ever stopped working due to bad weather or a dead battery, which happened from time to time. The reason Hunter was put on the lease was that if Flynn, for whatever reason, didn't pay his portion and ended up evicted; Hunter wouldn't lose the apartment.

At that point, Hunter could either pay the entire rent alone to continue living there or find a roommate. Hunter would give Flynn the money for electricity and internet when the bills came in, but since the internet was a flat price of $110; Hunter only paid half, which was $55. The electricity was determined every month when it came in. And the food was $100 each, for a $200 food budget every month. That was for basic meals if either tenant had guests or special items they wanted extra; it was out of their personal spending. This went for care items as well, such as toothpaste, deodorant, etc.

"What has you so busy?" Flynn smiled.

"Life," Hunter replied, sipping his coffee. "Usual things," he added afterward.

"I hear ya," Flynn nodded. "Trying to balance school, family, friends, and girlfriend. Job too, but thankfully; I work from home,"

"Yeah?" Hunter asked. "Sounds fun. What do you do?"

"Type up reports for my parents because they are not technology adept," Flynn stated. "Powerpoints, documents, charts, etc.," he explained.

"Ah, so they give you the notes and information, and you make it formal looking?" Hunter inquired.

"Yeah, that's about it," Flynn nodded. "They pay me $250 every week; sometimes more if there's more work involved. And they pay my college tuition and stuff, so I can't complain,"

"That's nice of them. I pay my things; rent, phone, college, probably car if I had one. My dad offered to pay for my tuition and rent; I turned it down," Hunter stated.

"Wow, that's nice of him," Flynn smiled. "Why'd you turn it down?"

"I guess I like making my way through life, working for it instead of being handed the things I have," Hunter informed as he checked his phone.

_**Dad's Cell, 7:10 am  
Hi, son. Morning. I was wondering if you wanted to come to have breakfast with me before class? I miss you.**_

Hunter smiled some; it wouldn't hurt to enjoy breakfast with his father. Hunter knew that his dad was probably lonely with Hunter no longer living there full-time. Hunter wasn't sure if he'd go back after college or not, but it was an idea to think about. Eventually, Hunter wanted an apartment to call his, for now, being a roommate worked. Hunter's lease was only for this year unless he decided to move when college was over. Hunter assumed that his father wouldn't be president forever, but the man was set for life when he retired. Hunter had a feeling that his father would move back to Berk and live comfortably in a small house in Raven Point, which was Hunter's mother's favorite place. Or Salvatore would go live with his best friend, and Hunter's Godfather, Gregory Forger.

_7:12 am  
Morning, and sure. I'll be there in 30, Dad._

Hunter sent the reply and got up, finishing his coffee before setting the cup in the sink, rinsing it out, and setting it in the strainer to dry.

"Heading out?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, Dad wants to have breakfast with me. See ya later," Hunter replied as he pocketed his phone, grabbed his bag from the floor and headed out of the apartment. As expected, Hunters two main guards were instantly beside him, mentioning into their communication pieces that they were on the move. "Pull the car around; we're headed home for breakfast," Hunter said.

"Yes, sir," Cody bowed while walking. Getting outside, two more guards joined Harry and Cody. The car pulled up along the sidewalk as Hunter quickly got inside, buckling himself and sighing.

"Destination?" Kris, the driver, asked.

"Home," Hunter informed.

"Right away," Kris replied. Hunter put his head against the rest, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

**. . .**

**[4:00 pm]  
[Archia Island University]**

"Gods…Is it over?" Hunter groaned while exiting the classroom with his guard, who shockingly looked like other college students that sat in class with him. Hunter begged one of them to do it so that he wouldn't get found out as the president's son. The teachers Hunter had were all under a written, legal contract not to say anything. Still, Hunter knew the truth would come out eventually; it was only a matter of time. There was no hiding why the same people were always around him, and constantly _keeping a close eye_ on their _friend_. However, it was less likely people would find out now that his two main guards blended in. Andrew was the youngest, so he sat in Hunter's class. Harry and Cody were usually outside, watching from the car across the street.

"Not bad for a first day," Harry smiled.

"I guess, but just because class over doesn't mean my day or night is…" Hunter muttered.

"What other plans do you have?" Cody wondered.

"Well, no work tonight, but I promised my girlfriend she could come to see the place, and we'd watch a movie or something," Hunter sighed.

"She's been on you for days about that," Andrew mentioned.

"Don't remind me; she's been on my ass since I moved from Berk to the mainland…" Hunter said. "Come on; let's get to the apartment. I want a shower before inviting her over, and should probably make sure it's cool with Flynn; he always checks with me before letting his friends over," he added as the three guards nodded and followed with him for the walk to Dreki Apartments.

**. . .**

**[Dreki Apartments]**

Once inside, the guards split off so Hunter could enter the apartment without raising questions about his followers. Hiccup scanned his guard, walking through the door to find Flynn sitting with his friends in the living room.

"Hunter, hey! Wasn't…Sure when you'd be back, so I had my friends pop over," Flynn said after the door was closed.

"That's fine," Hunter said. "Doesn't bother me," he added with a smile. "You don't always have to check with me, Flynn. You were here before I was," he chuckled.

"Out of respect," Flynn stated.

"Hi, Hunter," Avery greeted as Roxanne, Harper, and Madison smiled. Seth and TJ waved.

"Hey," Hunter replied.

"How was your day?" Madison inquired.

"Long," Hunter yawned. "Mind if have someone over?" he asked.

"That's okay," Flynn nodded. "Are you going to be joining us for dinner? We're doing pizza?"

"I'll probably cook," Hunter admitted as he headed for his room, closing the door to it.

"I wonder who the someone is," Harper giggled.

"Probably a friend," Seth shrugged. "The guy doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Doesn't seem like it. We talked for a bit this morning before he left to have breakfast with his dad," Flynn said. "Didn't say much other than he pays for his tuition, rent, and bills on his own money even though his dad offered to pay for everything,"

"Wow; he must have a good job," TJ mentioned.

"Did he say where he works?" Roxanne inquired.

Flynn shook his head. "Yeah, but I don't know where. I only know he's a busy guy. I asked what kept him busy; he only said life. Seems secretive, doesn't want people in his business,"

"Can't blame him, I guess; I wouldn't tell people I barely know a lot about me either," Avery shrugged. "Maybe with more time; he'll be more comfortable with us?"

"Maybe," Madison said.

In Hunter's room; he grabbed a quick shower and then got dressed before getting his phone and locating the messages with his girlfriend and told her he was home and free if she still wanted to come over and see him. Within seconds; there was a reply.

_**Milady, 4:20 pm  
Absolutely! I'll be there by 5:00 pm; I'm already on the mainland doing some shopping. Can you make my favorite for dinner? :heart:**_

Hunter headed out to the main area, replying to her.

_4:21 pm  
Sure. See you see, babe :heart: When you reach the complex; buzz room A1 and I'll let you in. Take a left down the first hallway._

_**Milady, 4:22 pm  
Okay! Love you, baby!**_

_4:22 pm  
Love you too_

Hunter moved into the kitchen, beginning to grab the things he needed to make his girlfriend's favorite meal in his vast list of recipes. "What'cha making?" Seth asked.

"Baked mac and cheese with broccoli," Hunter replied, continuing to get ingredients.

"We don't mind if you and your friend have pizza with us; we always have extra," Harper smiled.

"Thanks, but I prefer to cook, and I was asked to make this," Hunter declined respectfully as his phone started ringing. Hunter slid the icon to answer, tapping speakerphone. "Hey, Dad,"

"_Hi, son!"_ Salvatore greeted.

"Aren't you busy working?" Hunter asked.

"_I always have time to call and check in with my favorite son,"_ Salvatore chuckled.

"I'm your only son," Hunter smiled.

"_That's why you're the favorite, kiddo. That's all your parents wanted; one perfect child," _came another voice now.

"Hi, Uncle Greg," Hunter stated, still prepping the meal.

"_How'd you know it was me?"_ the man, Greg, replied.

"Maybe because theirs is literally only one person in the world who calls me kiddo, lad, or laddie…And it happens to be you," Hunter responded.

"_Huh…Good point,"_ Greg laughed. Hunter loved hearing from Greg; his full name was Gregory Forger, and he was Hunter's Godfather and unofficial uncle. _"How goes the first day of your final year?"_

"Eh, uneventful. Just long," Hunter responded calmly, setting a pot on the stove to boil.

"_It'll get harder, son. You're going for your Masters after all," _Salvatore interjected now.

"Good; I like a challenge," Hunter chuckled. "All my other schooling was a breeze, even with the constant AP and College Prep courses. Even my first two years of college were easy,"

"_Aye, that's true. Academics were always easy for you," _Salvatore remarked. _"So the first day went well? No trouble?"_

"Nope," Hunter said.

"_Good to know! Now…You don't have work tonight, right?"_ Gregory asked.

"_No; thank the Gods…"_ Hunter sighed in relief.

"_Then come join your old man and me for dinner,"_ Gregory informed.

"You're about ten minutes too late on asking; I already got plans," Hunter mentioned calmly.

"_Oh, come on. Who or what is more important than spending time with your father and uncle?"_ Salvatore inquired.

"_Well, no one. But I haven't seen Cass in three weeks, so since I'm free from work tonight, figured to make plans,"_ Hunter informed.

"_Ah, makes sense," _Gregory snickered.

"You shut up!" Hunter huffed.

"_I didn't say anything,"_ Gregory defended.

"I heard that snicker," Hunter said. "Dad!"

"_Greg, leave the boy be. Alright, son; we'll leave ya be. I just wanted to know how your day went. Maybe we can get together another night?"_ Salvatore asked.

"I'll check my schedule, Dad. You know I'm busy between work, school, and events," Hunter responded.

"_That I do. Alright, call me and let me know. I love you, son,"_ Salvatore said.

"_I love ya too, laddie!" _Gregory cut in.

Hunter laughed a little. "Love you both too! Bye," he ended the call, shaking his head. "Friggen riot those two are…" he added but was saying it to himself. Hunter continued making the meal, working on the extra things while the pasta cooked in the pot. The friends decided to stay out of things, since it didn't appear Hunter was talking to them and they didn't want to get in his business. Around 4:55 pm, Hunter got a text, glancing down to check his phone.

_**Milady, 4:55 pm  
I'm here! :heart:**_

Hunter smiled as he quickly drained the pasta and headed for the door while typing a quick message back to her and sending it off. A sound rang through the apartment as Hunter checked the screen before buzzing his girlfriend into the building. Seconds later; he heard a knock and opened the door.

"Come on in," Hunter invited, stepping aside as the friends casually glanced over to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walk in. The young woman appeared to be their age with her hair down wearing a jean skirt and black leggings; she also wore a red long-sleeve shirt and brown boots.

"I've missed you so much!" the woman threw her arms around his neck as Hunter laughed and returned the embrace.

"I've missed you too," Hunter replied as two shared a light kiss before standing beside one another, walking over to the kitchen. "Just gotta mix all this and toss it in the oven for ten minutes," he told the girl.

"Okay, no problem," the girl beamed. Hunter did everything quickly, putting the pan in the over before returning to her side. "So, are these all your roommates?"

"No, no; just one of them. The rest are his friends. Come on, I'll introduce you," Hunter offered, leading her towards the living room. "Guys, and girls…This is my girlfriend, Cassandra Boggs. She prefers Cass or Cassie for short," Hunter told the others. "Babe; this is my roommate, Flynn. Beside him on the right is his girlfriend, Harper. On Flynn's left is Seth and next to him is his girlfriend, Madison or Maddie. On the other couch in order is Avery, Roxanne, prefers Roxy, and her twin brother, TJ,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cassandra smiled, waving a bit.

"You as well. We were wondering who Hunter had coming over," Harper replied.

"You didn't tell them about me, baby?" Cassandra giggled.

"I was waiting for you to get here first," Hunter chuckled.

"How long have you two been together?" Avery wondered.

"When did you meet?" Roxanne asked.

"Hunter and I have always been good friends through school up until Junior Year; he asked me to prom, and I said yes, but we didn't get together officially until Senior Year during the homecoming dance," Cassandra responded, taking a seat in the chair Hunter offered to her.

"Wow, that's…Four years, isn't it?" Flynn said.

"Yeah, that's right. Almost five years come October this year. We got together October 4th, 2013," Cassandra replied.

"Damn, surprised you two aren't married," Seth stated.

"We want to, but decided to wait until after Hunter finished college," Cassandra informed. "We are technically engaged…Hunter asked me at the start of his third year in college, on our fourth anniversary," she added, bringing out her right hand ring finger and revealing the ring; it was a white gold band with a ruby-red heart-shaped stone at the top, and either side of the heart gem were two small diamond, heart-shaped stones.

"Oh, my Gods; it's beautiful…" the girls admired.

"We discussed it for last year, and would have married over the summer…But things got a little crazy, so we decided to put it off until after I graduate this coming June," Hunter mentioned.

"Aw, that's sweet," Madison clapped her hands together.

"Why do you say, boyfriend and girlfriend, if you're engaged?" Avery asked.

"Too many people wanted to know when we'd tie the know, so I moved the ring to my right hand and told everyone it was a promise ring. Hunter and I go by dating titles to prevent anymore harassments," Cassandra explained.

"That's a smart idea," Flynn nodded.

"When the time comes, probably in October or September of 2019; Hunter will propose, again, and we'll start planning things to get married the Spring of 2020," Cassandra said.

"Aw, that's nice," Harper stated.

"Or sooner; we don't want a big wedding anyway. We could probably throw something together in a few months and do it before Christmas," Hunter chuckled.

"That's true too," Cassandra nodded in agreement. "Planning isn't your style," she giggled.

"No, Milady; it is not," Hunter kissed her cheek before heading to get the food out of the oven since the timer alerted that the meal was done. "Ready to eat?" he asked. "Then we can watch a movie in my room,"

"Love that idea," Cassandra nodded, getting up and going over to the kitchen as Hunter was serving her a plate; then one for himself. Not more than forty-five minutes later; the two cleaned up and Hunter put the leftovers away before waving and heading into his bedroom.

"Wow, Hunter is engaged to this girl; he must really love her," Roxanne said.

"I'll say," Seth stated. "Well, good for him,"

"Right? Still, there's a lot we don't know about him," Avery remarked.

"Well, let's not pry either. I'm sure, as suggested before; that he'll probably open up more with time; he's only been living here less than a week," Flynn offered. The friends nodded, going back to chatting until their dinner came; they ate in the kitchen and talked more until 9 pm when then left. Flynn recalled that Hunter walked Cassandra out at 10:30 pm, said goodnight and went right back to his room. Flynn locked up the house and turned in to go to sleep by 11 pm. Hunter was not far behind in getting to sleep by 11:45 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 4:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Friday, 9/21/2018-7:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

It's been almost three weeks since my final year began; it wasn't easy by any means, and it gave me the challenge I hoped for. Still, I got the work expected of me done and turned in. My typical day was get up, go to school, come home, shower, and go to work. I'd get a lot of my homework done during the lunch hour, and then while I was at work when I wasn't needed; that's why I liked the night shift. The hours I was in for closing were quiet with barely any customers except from 5-7:30 pm. After that; I didn't need to worry about a rush, and my crew could handle things while I was in the back office. I'd also use the random opener shifts to get homework done too if I didn't have to worry about inventory or the food order. It was difficult to split my time between work, school, and still see my girlfriend and father, but thankfully; my dad was the president and pretty busy himself too.

I was glad to be able to see Cassandra again; we tried to hang out at least once a week even if it was only for a few hours. Things were hard, and I did my best. I love Cassandra a lot, and I did want to marry her; we would be already if things hadn't gotten crazy last year. The truth of the matter is that the crazy situations were my mother passing away five months ago; then Cass and I nearly breaking up. Cassandra and I got into a lot of fights because I was busy, and couldn't see her every single day like when we were in high school. It seemed we slipped farther and farther apart after my first year of college ended. Our relationship has been rocky, despite the fact we've been together for nearly five years.

Cassandra is very clingy, naggy, and doesn't trust me all that much. An example of that is she has accused me of cheating on her, but I never have. She nags that we don't spend enough time together, and clings to me when we do hang out. As I've said; it got worse in the middle of my second year in college. We've been on and off several times; she claims she needs space and we need a break, or we fight a bit and break up; then end up back together within a week or two. I know the _breaks or breakups _we go on; she's with other guys; she says she didn't, but I know better and think she often forgets that I'm the president's son and getting that kind of information isn't hard for me. Not that I do, but I could do it. I have my suspicions she's cheated while we're together, but push it aside and decide to trust her.

Cassandra is constantly trying to put the ring I gave her back on her left hand, though I've asked her to keep it on the right until we're officially re-engaged because as it stood; we are technically only dating. After my mom died, Cassandra was a bit insensitive that I wanted to put the wedding off; we actually broke up from April to June and got back together this past July, before I found the apartment I'm in and sharing with Flynn. Cassandra begged me for another chance, and because I love her; I said yes. I'm hoping that the talk we had won't get ignored and she'll follow through on every promise she made to me if I took her back. Another problem we have is the sex that she wants every time we hang out. Cassie and I have been having sex since after we'd been together a year and a half; she's on birth control, and I always use condoms.

We probably end up having sex, aside from the times we're on a break or break up, two or three times a week. Sometimes there's the fourth day, but that only happens once a month, sometimes two. It's not that I don't like the sex, but doing it as often as we do makes me worry she'll end up pregnant, and it feels like's more sex in our relationship than actual dating. We get together to hang out, and it always turns into us having sex; it's been like that for the past two years or so. Still, I love her, and since the big break up after my mom died; she's gotten better, but honestly; I'm scared it's not going to last. My mom didn't like her, and I don't think my father does either. I know Gregory doesn't. That's because all of the breaks or breakups, which there were two others, were initiated by her and when she'd do it; I was upset.

My parents and Godfather saw how much it bothered me, and I'd be hurt, so they didn't like when she did it, and they hated it more when we'd end up working things out. This last break up was my doing, but like I said; she pleaded for another chance, and I gave it to her, but I said this was the last time and if she said we needed a break once or broke her promises to me; that was it and we were done for good. I told her no breaks, no break-ups, and not to harass me about getting married because it wasn't happening until I graduated; I also told her that we needed to lighten up on the sex. Cassie promised that things were different and we wouldn't have any problems. I'm holding hope that it's true, but we'll see.

Right about now; I'm just getting off a date with Cassandra; we went to dinner, and I made sure she got on the monorail safely. I told her to text me when she arrived, so I knew she reached home. I was about to scan my card at the apartment when I heard a lot of noise behind me. I glanced and found the source of the sounds coming from across the street at the university. I looked more and found Seth, Avery, TJ, Roxanne, Madison, Flynn, and Harper. It seemed like they were in some argument with another group. It wasn't my business, but I turned to head back for the school as Andrew stopped me.

"It's not your place," Cody informed.

"That's my roommate; I'm just gonna make sure everything is okay. Stay here; I'll be fine; you can see me," I ordered. I strolled over, hearing more of the argument and seeing Avery get shoved; it turned into something bigger and the people I considered acquaintances were not having an easy time. I heard Seth lift his phone and press a button on the side.

"We need help!" then he got punched. I rushed in, raising my arm to block what would be another hit on Seth. "H-Hunter?" Seth said, surprised. I moved my arm, throwing the other guy's arm down; I crouched low and swept his feet out from under him, which made him fall hard on his back. Two more came forward; I ducked from one punch, and then dropped a bit, driving my elbow into his chest before socking him in the face. The other guy ran for me as I moved to the side, tripping him so he'd fall on his face. I rolled my eyes before Harry, Cody, and Andrew ran in.

Andrew and Cody had everyone back from me. "We got you; you're safe…" Harry grabbed me, ducking my head down and moving me to the SUV that pulled up. I was eased into the back before Harry stepped back. "Take him home," he ordered, closing the door. Outside, I saw Andrew and Cody, lining up with Harry to block the car.

"Night Fury, secure," I heard Cody say before the vehicle sped off down the road. I groaned.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked.

"I wasn't in any danger," I sighed. I knew there was nothing I could do; I was getting taken to the Archian House where I'd have to explain to my father what happened.

**. . .**

**[7:45 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

As soon as I arrived; I was escorted to my father's office, where he was in a meeting. Instantly, my father rose and came to hug me. "Are you alright, son? Are you hurt?"

"Dad!" I pushed back from him gently. "I'm fine!" I narrowed my eyes.

"You were dragged into a fight," Salvatore sighed.

"One that I put myself in, Dad," I told him quickly. "I put myself there to help my roommate and his friends. They were getting attacked by some other group, and I heard one of them ask for help, so I jumped in and helped…You know that's the kind of guy I am…" I explained. "I was not in any danger; no one was attacking me…There was no threat against me, Dad…"

"I wish I'd known that…" Salvatore closed his eyes.

"If you'd stop having my bodyguards react to everything; you would have been told! I get protecting me against real threats, like guns and weapons…But this was just a campus fight that I stepped in on to help my…Semi-friends. I told Harry, Cody, and Andrew that I was fine before going across the street," I said.

"It's their job to pull you out of situations like that," Salvatore reminded.

"Yeah, maybe if I were outnumbered and losing, Dad. But I had the attackers down and the situation under control! Instead; I got whisked away in front of Odin only knows how many people. I told you I didn't want this happening again! This happened all through high school and the first three years of college," I said firmly.

"Hunter, you know it's an election year…Calm down," Salvatore soothed.

"Dad, my guards were pulling me out of rowdy classrooms, parties, and bonfires…All things that are NORMAL for college students to enjoy," I argued.

"You're not a normal student, Hunter; you're the president's son…I have to take precautions to keep you safe," Salvatore replied.

"And I get that. I get protecting me from guns and weapons…But I can handle a few fights, and this was only to help my roommate and his friends. You have too many secret service following me around. I might only see three, but I know you have at least eight always within a mile from wherever I am. You promised me when I found the apartment I could at least pretend to be a normal student…" I looked down. "Just…Forget it…I got homework to do; I'll stay here tonight. I need to be back at the school for 9 am tomorrow…Goodnight," I left the office to get to my room.

**=Normal POV=**

Salvatore sighed heavily as his best friend, Gregory came up behind him and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Sal," Gregory offered.

"Am I being too protective?" Salvatore inquired.

"Maybe a bit, my friend. I know he's your only son, but he's a capable young man and can defend himself," Gregory reminded. "Perhaps cut back his security?"

"How, though? How can I cut it back and ensure he's safe with fewer people around?" Salvatore sat down at his desk.

"Maybe you don't have to, Mr. President," offered a man on his left.

"Go on, Director Raseri?" Salvatore asked, speaking now to the Director of Law Enforcement, Dustin Raseri.

"Cut back to only two guards per shift patrolling the complex and ground at a reasonable distance, but give Hunter his privacy to leave without being followed with people right next to him. Hunter has a panic button he can use if anything goes wrong and he needs to be pulled out of a situation; this allows him the freedom to go anywhere he wants with the knowledge he can call for help when and if he needs it," Dustin offered.

Salvatore rubbed his beard a few times, contemplating the idea. "You could let the lad have his own transportation as well," Gregory said. "Being driven around is probably annoying," he added.

"Also…I have another idea, Mr. President," Dustin suggested as Salvatore arched a brow.

"Continue," Salvatore invited.

**. . .**

**[8:30 pm]  
[Archian House; Hunter's Room]**

Hunter sat at his desk in his room at the Archian House, working on his homework that was due for his classes next week. Thankfully, there was only one class on Saturday, and it was for his minor, not major. Hunter would probably go to bed around 11:30 pm and save the final bits of his homework for Sunday when he didn't have any classes and a semi-easy shift at work. There was a knock on the door as Hunter glanced up.

"Yes?" Hunter called.

"Can I come in, son?" Salvatore asked. Hunter sighed, continuing his homework.

"Yeah," Hunter replied as the door opened and Salvatore walked in. "I'm sorry I snapped at you in front of those people…"

"It's alright, Hunter. I understand you're frustrated about the security measures I've taken for you," Salvatore said.

"I don't mind having the protection, but I don't need ten people following me all the time; there is someone everywhere I look whether they are right next to me or hiding around the corner. Dad, I've looked out my bedroom window before, and I see them…I know it's probably impossible, but I want to be the president's son without living like I am, you know what I'm saying? Best of both worlds, I guess," Hunter looked at his father. "Just a shred of normalcy is all I'm asking for,"

Salvatore understood; his son was very unhappy with the arrangement as he thought back to Director Raseri's idea. "Alright, you win, son," Salvatore said as Hunter's eyes widened a little. "I'll reduce your security to Harry, Cody, and Andrew, and Bryant; stationed close but not tailing your every move and only two of them per shift,"

"Y-You mean it?" Hunter asked.

Salvatore nodded. "And I'm giving you the freedom to drive your vehicle; you can use your motorcycle or the car…But Kris will still be around in case of emergencies; extraction, car trouble, or special events with me. And your guards will not act unless you use your panic button or your life is in immediate danger via weapons or you in a fight you can't win. Oh, and paparazzi attacks too," he added. "You know those are impossible to escape. Are those acceptable terms, son?"

"More than!" Hunter exclaimed, getting up to hug his father tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Salvatore laughed a little, hugging Hunter back. "You're welcome," he said before the let one another go. "I'll let you get back to work. Oh, and Hunter? Don't be afraid to make friends. You don't have to shut everyone out of your life just because you're the president's son,"

"I'll remember that," Hunter nodded. "Night, Dad. I love you,"

"I love you too, son," Salvatore smiled as he left the room. Hunter relaxed at his desk, taking a deep breath. Finally, he'd be able to enjoy college.

**. . .**

**[Sunday, 9/23/2018-7:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments]**

Thankfully, Hunter didn't have to close tonight; but he stayed until 6:45 pm when he was meant to be out at 4:30 pm to relax before class the next morning. Also, Hunter was supposed to have a date tonight with Cassandra, but because he had to stay and work because it was busy; he had to cancel. Cassandra wasn't happy about it, but she knew Hunter was a general manager and him getting stuck working on an off day or staying later happened frequently. Hunter loved the improved arrangement for his security; he knew where his guards were, but they didn't hover and were hidden discreetly.

Reaching home, Hunter scanned his pass to get into the building, and then his apartment. "Hey, Hunter. Welcome back," Flynn greeted.

"Hey, Flynn," Hunter smiled seeing him, his friends, and some new faces.

"You're home early; thought you said you'd be out until at least 11?" Flynn asked.

"Got held up at work, ended up canceling the date because it's getting later and she something that came up too," Hunter said.

"You got stuck at work for almost two hours?" Avery blinked. "Flynn said you were only working until 4:30,"

"Happens all the time; I ain't worried about it," Hunter shrugged. "Well, see ya tomorrow, maybe," he headed for his room.

"Going to bed?" TJ asked.

"You can hang with us? I've got a few more friends I want to introduce you to," Flynn smiled.

"No to the bed thing, but I'd like a shower and to change before returning to socialize," Hunter said. "Gimme like fifteen minutes," he entered his room, closing the door.

**. . .**

**[7:15 pm]**

Hunter came out wearing a pair of brown sweat pants and a green long sleeve shirt. "Feel better?" Seth asked.

"Eh," Hunter shrugged.

"If you're hungry, there's leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge. I set you aside a plate," Flynn offered.

"Thanks. I just ate at 6 pm, though. I'll probably take it for lunch tomorrow," Hunter said while grabbing a water bottle and sitting down in a brown recliner chair that let you put your feet up or rock when the footrest was down. "So, who did you want me to meet, Flynn?"

"Oh! Right!" Flynn replied. "This is Harper's older brother, Drew Bazirk. Over there is Trevor Meatsen and Elijah, prefers Eli, Trapp. And this is Tallon Fury," Flynn introduced.

"Cool to meet you," Hunter said. "I'm Hunter," he added.

"Hunter…? No last name?" Elijah chuckled a little.

"I…Prefer not to use it if it's all the same to you," Hunter replied, hoping they didn't push.

"It's cool," Tallon stated. "To each their own when it comes to introductions. It's not like we'd be calling him by his last name anyway. Anyway, I hope we can become good friends,"

"Don't see why not," Hunter smiled. "So…If I can be so bold here…What happened Friday night? Why were those guys fighting you?"

"Just…A disagreement about something. We didn't think it would get physical," Avery informed.

"Right…" Hunter nodded, not buying it.

"What, uh, were you doing there?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, you jumped in without even knowing," TJ added.

"Saw it from across the street, heard Seth ask for help; figured I was there, so might as well assist," Hunter shrugged a bit.

"Yeah, but you…Damn; you kicked ass on your own, dude," Seth mentioned.

"I, uh…I learned how to fight when I was younger…" Hunter stated.

"Well, we appreciate it," Drew spoke up.

"We were coming to help," Trevor added.

"Yes, thank you, Hunter…For helping our friends," Tallon smiled.

"No problem," Hunter nodded.

"Can, uh, we ask you something?" Madison said nervously.

"Is about why I got dragged off after beating those guys?" Hunter inquired, feeling like it was going to get asked. The group nodded. "If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?" Hunter didn't want to tell them, but if they were going to be friends; he should be honest and not keep a huge secret like this from them.

"We won't breathe a word; you can trust in that," Tallon assured.

Hunter sighed. "The people who grabbed me were my bodyguards, assuming I was in danger and hauled me off to my father's house for safety…"

"But…Why do you have bodyguards? You in witness protection or something?" Elijah questioned. Hunter shook his head.

"I should have been more direct with their title; they are secret service agents…Assigned to protect…Really important people and their families…" Hunter continued, wondering if they'd catch on.

"Are you a really important person, or family of one?" Flynn pushed as Hunter nodded again.

"Family of one…" Hunter took a deep breath. "My…Father is the president," he said outright.

"What?" the group asked.

"My father is the President of the United Islands of the Archipelago," Hunter said firmly, but quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 5:

**=Normal POV=  
[Sunday, 9/23/2018-7:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Hunter sat in the chair quietly after revealing that he was the president's son. The people he'd told were sitting in their seats, stunned by the open confession.

"Wait…You're the president's son?" TJ asked. Hunter nodded to him.

"Like…President of the United Islands of the Barbaric Archipelago?" Roxanne blinked. Hunter nodded again.

"Oh, my Gods!" Madison squealed.

"You're the president's son!" Harper smiled wide.

"Uh…Yeah, that's what I just told you. President Salvatore Haddock is my father…That's my last name…Haddock. If I had told you before; it would have given it away," Hunter said.

"But…Why did you want to hide it?" Flynn wondered.

"Mostly because I didn't want everyone freaking out and making a big deal over it," Hunter shrugged.

"But…It is a big deal, Hunter. You're the president's son; that's a huge honor…" Seth said. "Hell, I wish I would have known earlier,"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"My dad is one of your dad's secret service agents; Silas Jorgenson," Seth smiled.

"My dad too; Colby Hofferson," Avery nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I knew that as soon as Flynn introduced you to me and said your last names…" Hunter informed.

"Still, why don't you want people knowing?" Tallon inquired.

"I wouldn't be left alone, just as it's been in the past. My life has always been in the spotlight…My dad was the Mayor of Berk up until I was about fourteen and in eighth grade when he won the presidency, and that's where we've been the last eight years, and probably longer because he's running again," Hunter shrugged. "When I was just the Mayor Haddock's son; it wasn't that bad, but being President Haddock's son; Gods, I never get left alone,"

"Is that why all those news and paper people hang around the school?" Flynn asked.

"Yep. It got leaked I would be attending Archia Island University. I was supposed to get a single dorm again, but I told my dad I wanted a shred of normalcy, so I started looking for an apartment. Whether I got my own or rented a room as I am now. My first three years of college were at a community college, wanting to stay local. But the paparazzi became a huge issue, so I elected to attend AIU. When we learned back in June that it had already been leaked; I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to live in a dorm room again," Hunter explained.

"Understandable," Drew nodded.

"Well, we'll keep your secret; you know it'll come out eventually though," Madison said softly.

"I knew it would. It's been circulating already that the President's son is attending AIU. I don't want them finding out that I live here; the idea is to let them believe I'm dorming at the school," Hunter stated.

"No problem; we got your back," Trevor smiled.

"Much appreciated," Hunter replied, feeling some relief. Before anyone else could ask something; a phone was heard ringing. Hunter pulled his out, finding that it was his job calling.

"Your dad?" Tallon inquired.

"No, worse…My job," Hunter sicked.

"You in trouble or something? TJ questioned.

"Not likely," Hunter chuckled. "Gimme a sec," he added as the stayed quite while Hunter swiped the button to the right and tapped speakerphone. "Yes?" he answered.

"_H-Hey, Hunt…"_ the person started.

"Alright, what happened?" Hunter asked.

"_W-What makes you think so-something happened?"_ the male voice inquired.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you're stammering your words, you sound nervous or guilty of something, and you're calling me when I just got off work an hour ago…So again, what happened?"

"_It's really weird that you can figure all that out in seconds flat," _the guy said calmly now.

"For the love of-Oscar!" Hunter yelled.

"_Right, sorry. So…We have no manager right now…" _ Oscar informed.

"What are you talking about? Howard is working tonight; he was there when I left…" Hunter stated.

"_Hunt; he got stressed out about something and walked out as soon as we got a rush, which is still going. We have no manager right now, and customers are getting pissed," _Oscar panicked.

"Alright, easy. I'll come back; gimme ten minutes," Hunter said as he hung up and got to his feet. "Oi vey…Well, sorry to cut this short but-," Hunter sighed.

"Don't worry about it. See you later?" Flynn asked.

"Wouldn't bet on it, Flynn. I'm stuck there til close now. I won't be back until later. Probably see you tomorrow morning," Hunter smiled. "Nice to see all of you again, and meet the four new people," he added while lifting the phone. "Call Kris,"

"_Calling Kris," _the phone responded as it placed a call. On the second ring; it picked up.

"_Yes, Mr. Haddock?"_

"Bring the car around for me; I gotta go back to work because someone walked out and is probably getting fired," Hunter said.

"_I'll be there in a minute," _

"Thanks," Hunter ended the call before going into his room and changing clothes; slipping on his black hoodie and zipping it up as he came back out. Hunter grabbed a few things and flipped the hood up over his head. "See ya around," he waved, heading out the door.

"Dude, your rooming with the president's son!" TJ lightly punched Flynn.

"This is like…Apartment Room One!" Roxanne laughed. Tallon rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget our mission," Tallon informed.

"We won't," Trevor said as Avery, Seth, Drew, and Elijah nodded.

"And Hunter is not to know, correct?" Flynn asked. "I know we're all part of this, but can he really not know?"

"Those were the orders given," Tallon said.

"We got it," Harper nodded.

"Good," Tallon stood up. "I'm off; we'll start things after this week. We can't lay it on too heavy; Hunter is a smart guy from what I've heard during the briefing,"

"He's wicked smart," Seth nodded. "Guy is a straight A student, and has since he started pre-school,"

"Yeah, super advanced even in daycare," Elijah added.

"You know the goal; we'll work our way up to it," Tallon left the apartment.

"This is gonna be hell," Drew stated.

"But we have to do it," Harper put her hand on her brother's arm.

"I know we have to, Harper, but I worry what will happen if Hunter ever finds out…" Madison frowned.

"That's a risk we have to take, but this is not an assignment we had much choice in. We were hand chosen because of our skills, and connections," Avery reminded. "The rules were clear; Hunter is not to know,"

"Understood," the friends replied before taking a deep breath and then deciding how they should go about their objective.

**. . .**

**[Tuesday, 10/2/2018-3:15 pm]  
[Archia Island University]**

Hunter couldn't believe he was a month into his final year of college already. The classes did provide a challenge, but nothing that Hunter couldn't figure out or manage with a little extra effort. The hard parts were balancing school, work, and personal life. Hunter had events with his father to attend sometimes; he had work, school, and his girlfriend. Hunter knew it wouldn't be easy, but he found ways to do it. Unfortunately, some of those ways involved putting others aside. College could not be put on the back burner because it was his last year. Presidential events were also something Hunter couldn't ignore; his father needed his support and presence now that Vanessa Haddock, Salvatore's wife, and Hunter's mother, had passed away.

Work needed him, but Hunter found ways to work around the crazy hours despite being a general manager. Hunter did his best to see Cassandra at least twice a week, but the crazy shifts and homework load made it next to impossible. At best, Hunter was managing to squeeze in an hour or two with his girlfriend once a week. At the same time, Hunter didn't mind because it was giving him a chance to see if Cassandra would keep to her promises from when they got back together three months ago. Hunter was beginning to see the not-so-subtle actions that made him feel like Cassandra was going to go back on her word.

Still, Hunter would give it more time, but if things didn't change; he would know for sure that Cassandra had not, and Hunter wouldn't wait around for what he feared was inevitable. Currently, Hunter was getting off his second class of the day; Advanced Graphics and preparing to head across the street to get to the apartment and relax. Thankfully; he didn't have work tonight and was planning to have a date with Cassandra, but now she was messaging him that something came up with her mother, Mayor of Bog-Burglar, Bethany Boggs. That's another reason the two of them got along so well; Hunter and Cassandra both knew what it was like to have a life in the spotlight.

Sighing heavily, Hunter stood on the sidewalk to reply to a few messages when he heard the conversation happening not far from where he was. Hunter typically minded his own business, not wanting to draw more attention to himself given he was already the president's son. However; hearing something about Friday the twenty-first's attack on campus, which was the fight he jumped in on forced Hunter to listen more while keeping his head down to appear like he was busy on the phone but recording the entire time.

"I told you to deal with that group!"

"We tried! And we had it under control until that other person stepped in,"

"I will not hear excuses,"

"Take Odin's Dragon's out, all of them!"

"We don't even know where they are!"

"I don't care; find and end them. That group is taking all our business!"

_Odin's Dragons? Sounds like a gang name, and hearing about taking people out and business…_ Hunter thought, continuing to listen.

"It's a bunch of kids! They can't be that good. Just deal with it!. I want them gone before the end of the week! Find them; they have to be on the mainland, check everywhere. Follow them, mark locations, narrow something down,"

"We're following a few leads, but nothing concrete; we lose them after certain points,"

"I won't hear excuses; I said this. Find them and wipe them off the map!"

"Who is their leader anyway?"

"That Tallon Fury guy; he's their boss, and there's a big group behind him,"

"I don't care. Destroy them…"

Hunter gulped a bit; he knew that didn't sound good at all. _Do I report this to the police?_ Hunter wondered. _Should I let Flynn and the others know? They were in the group of people from the fight…Is…Flynn and the others in a gang? This…Odin's Dragons?_ Hunter wasn't sure what to do here. Flynn didn't seem the type to be in a gang, none of them did. _I'll tell the others about it, maybe get some answers…But I haven't seen the friends group all week…Flynn doesn't get home until midnight or so…How am I going to find them?_

Hunter quietly and calmly walked away as he saw the group retreating away, still talking; it didn't matter because he had the information he needed. The question was how he would do this? Getting across the street and getting his keycard out; Hunter ended up chuckling a little. "Duh, Hunter; you're extremely tech savvy…" he said to himself.

**. . .**

**[7:30 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Getting into the apartment; Hunter placed his bag on the desk; then got immediately started on his homework. Flynn wasn't home, but that was okay because Hunter needed him to be gone to figure out where Odin's Dragon's were. Hunter could only assume that is why the group of friends always hung out at the same place and were always together. Maybe things weren't as bad as they appeared, but Hunter knew his roommate and the friends he had were in some kind of trouble, so Hunter felt he should try and help out. Hunter made himself something easy for dinner before getting to work on his laptop.

Hunter set up a program and began typing in the details he could use to help narrow things down. Finally, Hunter got his phone and dialed Flynn's number, watching his laptop screen and seeing the updates that flashed across the information box. After four rings, it connected, and Hunter grinned watching his program start working.

"_Hey, Hunter. What's up?"_ Flynn asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Flynn. Just… I was wondering where you were? I got out of class at 3 pm, and came home; you were here. Left for a bit longer for a date with my girl, and back now, but you're still gone. Only wanted to know for…Making dinner, if you'll be here or not?" Hunter stated.

"_Oh! Sorry about that. I had a class from 2 to 5 pm, then a dinner date with Harper. Hanging with friends now," _Flynn replied.

"Alright, just wanted to check before I make something for just me or both of us," Hunter laughed a little.

"_No worries. Thanks for considering me in your plans,"_ Flynn responded. _"You working tonight?"_

"No, I'm off, thankfully," Hunter said, continuing to watch the screen as it was working on things still.

"_That's good. You need your breaks too,"_ Flynn informed. _"How was the date with, um…Sorry, I forgot her name,"_

"Cassandra, and it was alright. How was yours with Harper?"Hunter inquired, trying to keep the call going.

"_It was fun. We went to Barbarians,"_ Flynn chuckled.

"I heard the place was good. I've never been; I'll have to take Cass sometime," Hunter smiled.

"_Oh, it's amazing; the best!"_ Harper's voice came in the background.

"I"ll take your word for it," Hunter mentioned, seeing that the program was just about finished scanning things.

"_You should hang out with us this weekend if you're not too busy?" _Flynn offered.

"I'll check my schedule. I have one class on Saturday morning, and work later…But might have to work a few hours in the morning before class too. And Sunday…Not sure yet. Might have work, but also might take the day to chill before I run myself ragged," Hunter chuckled.

"_Well, let us know. We're probably hanging at the apartment if you want to join in," _Flynn offered.

"Thanks; I'll keep that in mind. I'll know more on Friday," Hunter stated. Hunter saw that his program finished. "Alright, I better go. Might as well get some homework done. See ya later, Flynn!"

"_Alright, Hunter. Bye!"_ Flynn said. Hunter set his phone down, typing in a few things before a location began blinking on the screen. Hunter wrote down the address as he grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, and closed his laptop after closing down the program. Hunter packed up a few things into his backpack before leaving the apartment through his bedroom window and sneaking away from the protection of his bodyguards who were positioned respectively somewhere in the building or out front.

**. . .**

**[8:15 pm]  
[Meade Hall]**

Hunter used public transportation and walking the streets with his hood up to follow the GPS directions to the location he was given on his phone to locate where Flynn was. Hunter glanced up; he saw Meade Hall, which was in the center of the mainland. It was used for big events but had daily tours and historical aspects during the day. Hunter saw that nothing was going on tonight, and it was closed for public tours.

_Where are you?..._ Hunter asked himself, looking around. Hunter walked up the steps and found that his GPS said he was off the path and to turn around. Hunter went back down the stairs, standing on the sidewalk and finding that it said he needed to continue forward still. Hunter contemplated things a moment before glancing around. Hunter sat on the steps of Meade Hall, pulling out his laptop and typing things.

Hunter brought up an interface of the mainland, studying it. _There's an open area under this area…And a bunch of tunnels connecting to it…Huh. I wonder if that's why the GPS is telling me I'm in the right spot, but it's because I'm standing on it…_ Hunter rubbed his chin. Glancing at more things; Hunter found some of the openings to the tunnels, choosing which would be less suspicious. Hunter put his computer away, starting his journey once more. Hunter found the spot and snuck inside. From where he was now; the open space should be right ahead of him. Hunter kept walking, eventually finding guards; he knew they wouldn't let him in, so he found another way by using the shadows to slip past and locate his destination.

Finally, Hunter spotted the people he'd met since moving into the apartment. Hunter stayed in the shadows, watching and moving to a spot where he'd be closer to listen and wait to make a move. From what Hunter could see; they were all around a table, and there were a bunch of others around working and what not. Hunter was convinced this was a big something or other. Who hid five miles underground in a network of tunnels that led all around the mainland if they weren't trying to hide something?

Around 8:45 pm, Hunter decided that not much had been going on. Hunter witnessed very little bad things; it was mainly talking that he couldn't make out a lot of. Hunter knew he couldn't just hide for long; these people wouldn't be here all night and here it was almost 9 pm. Hiccup grabbed his phone, debating how he should do this. Walk out and surprise them or call Flynn and catch him in a lie. Hunter was a sarcastic guy; he knew what he was going to do. Lifting his phone, he dialed Flynn again. Thankfully; there was music playing and others talking, so no one would hear him talking.

"Who is that?" Tallon asked.

"It's Hunter again…" Flynn stated. "Should I answer it?"

"Probably rude not too," Madison informed. Flynn nodded as he slid the icon to answer.

"Hey, Hunter," Flynn greeted.

Hunter smiled from his hiding place as he saw Flynn put his phone on speaker and set it down. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Hanging with friends still. What about you?" Flynn replied calmly.

"Homework is done and super bored. You're kind of the only person I talk to daily, so I figured I'd see if maybe I could come to hang with you?" Hunter asked. "You're always telling me that everyone wants me to hang with you all,"

"O-Oh!" Flynn said, biting his bottom lip.

"Where are you at? I can come to you?" Hunter offered.

"Not here," Tallon whispered.

"H-How about we meet at the bar that's…Ten minutes from the apartment? The Nest; you heard of it?" Flynn shrugged, wondering if Hunter would go for it.

"Not to be that guy here, but…I can hear the nervous tone you have," Hunter said as Flynn tensed. "I feel like there's something going on that you don't want me, wherever you are, to see," he added.

"No, no. It's fine, Hunter," Flynn said with a smile. "The place we're at is small, better to move to a big space,"

"You're telling me that one person would make a difference when there are eleven others?" Hunter asked. The group was quiet.

"How…Did you know there were eleven of us specifically?" came Avery's voice now. Hunter prepared to walk out, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Maybe because I'm looking right at you," Hunter walked out from his hiding spot. Everything seemed to stop as Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and ending the call. "You're not a very good liar; I'm just going to point that out," he added.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 6:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 10/2/2018-8:45 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Odin's Dragons Hideout]**

Of all things the friends expected to happen tonight when they met up to discuss things; they did not forsee Hunter calling Flynn to hang out and then learning Hunter was already there. Hunter stood there now; his arms folded over his chest while holding his cell phone in the left hand.

"Hunter?" Seth asked.

"That's my name," Hunter replied. Tallon stood straight, looking right at Hunter now.

"How did you find this place?" Tallon demanded.

"Does that matter? I found it, and I'm here," Hunter remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor inquired.

"I feel the real question is why are you all here? Hiding out in a location that is five or six miles underground and this center spot is the center of all the connecting tunnels on the mainland?" Hunter wondered.

"We asked you first," Drew said.

Hunter sighed as he walked forward, tapping a few things on his phone and sliding it across the table towards Tallon. "I came to warn you that there are people out there who want this particular group, Odin's Dragons, I believe they called it, taken out,"

"How do you know about Odin's Dragons?" Elijah questioned.

"I mean…I don't know if you remember or not but I'm the president's son; I'm well aware of the gangs known well around the islands…I didn't know it was you guys until one of those guys mentioned the fight last Friday all of you were present for that I stepped in on, and that the leader's name is Tallon Fury…" Hunter informed calmly.

"How did you get this information?" Avery looked at him firmly.

"Those guys didn't make any effort to hide outside of the school earlier. My class let out at 3 pm, I was standing at the gate and happened to overhear their conversation. As soon as I heard mentions of the fight that the random person jumped in on last Friday; I started recording. I was going to go to the police with it, given it sounds heavily of gang violence and activity…But elected to warn you instead," Hunter said.

"But how did you find this place, Hunter?" Tallon looked at him.

"If you must know…I used a program on my laptop to triangulate the location of Flynn's cell phone during my first call when I asked where he was around 7:30 pm. GPS lead me to Meade Hall, and then I pulled up the mainland interface and located the underground tunnels. I found the least suspicious one to slip into and came here. I watched from the shadows for about fifteen minutes before calling and making myself known," Hunter stated.

"You used a police-level program to track Flynn's cell? And then find the mainland's map interface?" Tallon asked.

"That's right," Hunter nodded.

"How in the name of Odin can you do all that? That's serious computer skill…" Harper wondered.

Hunter shrugged, leaning on the table. "How did you get in here though? It's crawling with guards…" Elijah questioned.

"And where are your bodyguards?" Madison asked.

"Bodyguards still think I'm at the apartment; I snuck out the window to come here. Slipping past your guards wasn't hard; I was in the shadows most of it. Staying quiet and hiding isn't hard for me as the president's son; it's how I avoid the paparazzi," Hunter said. "So…Are you going to tell me about all this stuff? It seems I'm not the only one with a big secret about my life," he remarked.

The others looked to Tallon, wondering what to do. Tallon sighed heavily, closing his eyes, and lowering his head a little. "Everyone back to work," Tallon ordered as others around them continued that things they were doing before Hunter made himself known. "This gang doesn't run itself…" he added.

"Yes, sir," a few replied. Tallon looked back up at Hunter, walking around to him.

"Come with me," Tallon stated, heading off as Hunter followed him.

"What about us?" Seth inquired.

"Help the others," Tallon stated.

"Right," Avery nodded as the group split off and Hunter continued to follow Tallon off into another room where there was some couches, chairs, small bar, and nice lighting. This appeared to be more of a hangout space, which Hunter new from research that gangs had to relax, talk, drunk, and do drugs. Hunter wasn't sure what all this was about; as an intruder; he figured that he would have been beaten down or killed.

Once inside the room; Tallon closed the door and continued forward towards the bar. "Have a seat, Hunter. Would you like anything to drink? Water, soda, beer perhaps?" Tallon asked nicely. Hunter sat down on one of the couches.

"I'd normally take alcohol, but it's late, and a school night…I'll do soda. Anything works; I'm not picky," Hunter replied as Tallong grabbed a can of cola from the fridge and walked it over to Hunter. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Tallon nodded as he sat down next to Hunter.

"You're…Not like, gonna kill me for finding your hideout and sneaking in, are you? I promise I won't say anything…" Hunter looked at Tallon questioningly.

"No, no. We're not going to kill you, Hunter. That's not what we do here," Tallon said in a relaxed tone and giving a half-smile.

"What do you do here? These tunnels are written to be unusable, or so I thought until I looked up the interface of the island and realized that the signal from Flynn's phone was coming from under Meade Hall, not inside of it," Hunter stated calmly, cracking the soda open and taking a sip.

"It's written that way, so no one comes down here and gets lost, as I'm sure you noticed; it's hard to navigate without a map or…Your ability to get the electronic interface of the island," Tallon said.

"Makes sense…Brilliant place to hideout, though. No wonder those other people have such a hard time finding your group…" Hunter complimented.

"I thought so when I started this operation," Tallon sat back.

"So, this is a gang?..." Hunter asked.

"We are known as one, but we aren't the kind you think," Tallon revealed calmly.

"Not the kind that works with weapons, drugs, and all kinds of gang rivalries and violence?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Okay, we work with all that, but not the way you think…" Tallon chuckled.

"Alright, I'll bite…" Hunter smiled.

"Odin's Dragons is a gang well-known to many others all around the Archipelago for their vast business and success in so little time. We have all the things gangs work with, but we're working to stop all gang activity by being an undercover group," Tallon explained.

"So…You're a cop?" Hunter inquired.

"Undercover, yes. So are Drew, Avery, Seth, Elijah, and Trevor. Madison, Flynn, Harper, Roxanne, and TJ are just friends, but they help us out by working here from the base when we're incognito to strike and remove another gang from the island with a huge bust," Tallon informed.

"How do they help?" Hunter asked.

"Flynn is good with computers. Harper works in the forensics of all kinds. Madison is a CNA, so she helps with minor injuries and what not. The twins are good at gathering intel as private investigators. Everyone else varies in the same types of jobs, but we work together to get information on other gangs; location, weapons, members, etc.," Tallon continued.

"And then you report it to the police who will break in and raid to get everyone off the map and behind bars," Hunter finished. "That's deceptive, sneaky, and ridiculously clever, Tallon," Hunter mentioned. "Gangs are a huge problem on the islands; this is a perfect way to stop it all,"

"Thanks. We've cleaned house quite a bit in the last, eighteen months ago or so," Tallon relaxed, smiling.

"I've heard the police efforts had taken down a lot of smaller gangs on other islands," Hunter nodded.

"Well, we've been working on the bigger groups for the last year or so, but they aren't like the small island ones; it's harder because they've seen the police activity increasing to bust gangs," Tallon sighed.

"Makes sense that they are cautious with who they trust," Hunter replied. "So all your weapons and drugs; it's just for show? You don't use them?"

"Well, we do often have to make trades, and protect ourselves if a meet up goes bad…All of us cops are armed with legal weapons, and we report any drugs or money to the director of police since he ordered this operation. Everything we trade comes back to us since we have to have a physical meeting to exchange it all. Once we get them where we want them; we have someone follow them and get a location; then the bust happens," Tallon replied.

"That's insane, and I assume mostly dangerous," Hunter said.

"It has its ups and downs, but we've never lost anyone, and our success rate is pretty high," Tallon shrugged.

"I can imagine it would be," Hunter said. "I'm sorry I barged in on such an extensive operation,"

"You didn't do any harm, Hunter; it's alright," Tallon assured. "It amazes me that you took so little information and managed to pull it off when gangs who have been around much longer than us never even get close,"

"When I heard those guys talking about taking people out; I was going to go to the police," Hunter admitted.

"Why didn't you?" Tallon inquired.

"Because the details of who they were going after started to click and…I didn't want to see Flynn and his friends get hurt over something I stepped in on to help them last Friday," Hunter looked at Tallon now. "I guess I started seeing them as friends in the last month and didn't want anything to happen,"

"As I said; you took very little information and managed to put together that your would-be friends were in danger, so you came to warn us. You slipped your trained secret service agents, located this place, and avoided all the guards, hiding out undetected until you revealed yourself. That's…Some serious skill, Hunter," Tallon complemented.

"Thanks," Hunter shrugged a little. "I've had a lot of practice escaping my bodyguards over the years, and I work with computers all the time,"

"And the way you fought last Friday; that wasn't your average instinctive defense fighting…" Seth said, entering the room with the others.

Hunter shook his head. "No, mixed martial arts. My Godfather is in the army, and he's trained me over the years to fight," Hunter said now.

"That was pretty cool," Avery smiled. "What you did for us, despite getting hauled off moments later,"

"I'm not one to stand around while something bad happens that I can help fix or stop," Hunter informed.

"But it wasn't your place, especially with your position as the president's son," Drew stated.

"My position as the First Son doesn't mean I can't be a good person and friend. Heck, my parents would fully expect it of me and probably get mad if I walked away from a situation I could have helped with. My bodyguards are…How do I put it? Extreme. Which is why I begged my dad to cut back security on me last Friday after the fight," Hunter mumbled.

"How did that go?" Flynn wondered.

"At first; he wouldn't budge…But my Godfather must have said something to him to make him change his mind because he came by later on to tell me that there would only be two guards per shift, and stationed on the grounds but not tailing my ass. And the extraction car is usually sitting three or so blocks away," Hunter stated.

"Isn't that the car that takes you everywhere?" TJ questioned.

"For now. Dad is finally letting me drive myself around," Hunter chuckled. "I've had my license since I was sixteen, but the only time I think I got to drive was…Probably the day I took the road test," he smiled.

"Nice. What kind of car are you getting?" Elijah inquired.

"Oh, I already have one. It needs all the legal requirements taken care of, and then some minor fixes like tired, tune-up, oil change," Hunter listed off. "I also have my bike, but that needs a lot of fixing and Dad said I couldn't use it if the weather doesn't permit me to,"

"Like bad storms?" Roxanne asked.

"Exactly," Hunter nodded.

"Well, I appreciate you stepping in to help my friends, Hunter. We were coming to assist, that's who Seth was calling for. When we saw your guards around; we stayed back because we can't afford to have our cover blown right now," Tallon mentioned.

"Understandable, and no problem. I'm glad I was able to help," Hunter smiled. "And don't worry about all this; I won't say anything. Going to the police wouldn't do much good anyway since you're working for them," he laughed a little.

"True that," Tallon replied.

"Alright; you got work to do so I'll head back home," Hunter finished his soda and got up, tossing the can in the recyclable. Hunter started pulling on his sweater and fixing the hood to get it over his head. The others looked at Tallon now, giving him a certain look that he understood and wasn't sure about their silent suggestion. Finally, the man gave in as Hunter about to flip his hood up.

"Wait, Hunter," Tallon stood up as Hunter faced him.

"Yeah?" Hunter inquired.

"How good are you with computers?" Drew asked now.

"Depends on what you need to be done," Hunter replied. "But if you want an overall answer; I'm currently going to school for Computer Engineering. I have my Bachelors in Computer and Mechanical Engineering so far, going for my Masters in Computer this year," he explained.

"That explains a lot," Flynn said. "As to why he was able to use such advanced programs and find protected and encrypted archives for the interface of the Archipelago Islands,"

"And the sneaking away from your guards and slipping past the security here is very impressive, Hunter," Tallon continued, looking at him.

"Thanks, I think," Hunter responded.

"Hunter, we'd like to extend the invitation for you to…Join us," Tallon said as Hunter's eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, you. You're skilled in observing, sneaking around, fighting, and computers. You're good at taking small bits of information and putting it together like pieces of a puzzle. We'd like for you to join Odin's Dragons; help us end all this gang stuff. And hey, while we work on that; we have this place to hang out as friends. After helping my friends in that fight, and now this, warning us of a possible ambush that could be deadly; you're an awesome friend, and we'd love to have you join us as friends and in the gang," Tallon smiled, his arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"Yeah, join us, Hunter," Madison said.

"Please?" the others hoped.

"I-I mean; it's a great offer, but I don't know if I have time to add one more thing in," Hunter admitted.

"What else do you have going on?" Trevor inquired.

"School, work, girlfriend, stuff with dad…" Hunter shrugged.

"Doesn't seem so bad," Drew chuckled.

"How many classes do you take?" Avery questioned.

"Well…Four, but split up through Monday and Friday, but I also work about six days a week, sometimes seven. I've got events with my dad now and then. And there's my girlfriend who I try to see at least once a week for a couple of hours," Hunter informed.

"How do you work that much, seven days a week?" Flynn asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm the General Manager. I handle scheduling, food orders, inventory, workplace drama, organizing, different positions…I'm the guy that makes sure the business runs properly with little to no problems," Hunter said calmly.

"But how do you manage that work with school and everything else?" Harper blinked.

"I manage, which is why I say my time is scarce and your operation here; that takes a lot of time and effort. I don't know if I can commit to such a thing…As good as a cause as it is," Hunter admitted.

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" Tallon offered.

"Try?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Yeah? Do all your stuff, but hang out when you can. You can always do homework here, a lot of us do," Roxanne offered. "TJ and I attend Archia University for Business, owning and managing,"

"I'm in for Forensics," Harper smiled.

"Lawyer," Flynn stated.

"And you know the rest of us are cops, undercover for this thing…Come on; you'd be a great asset and friend to the team," Tallon said.

"I…Guess I can give it a shot. But, no promises. I can't be getting into a lot of the heavy stuff, though, because of who my dad is…" Hunter reminded softly.

"Don't worry about that. You're not a cop; you'd be here like Flynn, TJ, Roxy, Maddie, and Harper are. We wouldn't put you in a line of fire, Hunter. You'd be doing…Computer and Communications, maybe helping make plans or take part in next mission discussions," Tallon assured.

"Alright…That's fine then. I'll give things a chance, but I can't be here every night…" Hunter informed.

"No problem; we aren't either," Elijah chuckled.

"We come here for the gang things only, sometimes to hang out after a mission and celebrate when another group is taken down. We're underground, easier to party and not worry about noise complaints," Drew laughed a bit.

"Any other time, we'll go hit The Nest bar or hang at someone's apartment," Trevor nodded. "We all live in the same general area,"

"Yeah, Harper and I live in Dreki Apartments too; we're on the fifth floor," Drew informed.

"I'm in A10 right inside Dreki Apartments," Tallon revealed.

"We're all in Dreki Apartments," Flynn laughed.

"Everyone is on different floors for the most part," Avery smiled.

"That's pretty cool," Hunter checked the time, realizing it was already 9:30 pm; he'd been here about an hour and should be taking advantage of his night off to sleep. "Well, I should be getting back to the complex," he yawned. "Flynn can give you my number,"

"We're all leaving too. You probably shouldn't be walking back alone without your bodyguards," Tallon informed. "Come on; I'll give you a ride since I know Drew will be taking Harper and Flynn. Seth will have Madison. Avery and Trevor will travel together. Elijah will take Roxy and TJ," he offered.

"Thanks," Hunter nodded. The group left the hideout, moving together and coming out from a hidden wall on the Meade Hall, and it was in a shadowed corner where there were no cameras as Hunter learned; this was their obvious entry point. It turns out that all their vehicles were parked at the Park & Ride Mainland Transportation Center, which was only a five-minute walk from Meade Hall.

This transportation center provided trains and ferries to the other islands. The mainland was more or less a connector point if someone was coming from another island and going to the mainland, or using it as a transfer point to one of the others. The ferries took a while, but the monorail was fast; it could transport riders to their destinations within an hour and thirty minutes from point A to B, even with the middle transfer spot. Everything on the mainland did not take more than thirty minutes to get to any location. Getting to Tallon's car; it was about 9:45 pm as the others loaded up and headed out.

Tallon's car was all black with two seats; the driver and the passenger. Also; it seemed Tallon's care was a convertible-style, but the cover was up now due to the colder months. "Thank you, for the ride," Hunter said.

"No problem," Tallon smiled as he started the car. "At least we're both going to the same place,"

"Right, I find it hilarious that we all live in the same building," Hunter laughed a bit.

"It's a good building that's close to everything," Tallon informed.

"I've noticed," Hunter said, yawning again.

"You can recline the seat and rest if you want. We've got a fifteen-minute drive still," Tallon offered.

"I'm alright," Hunter said, smiling. "I'm…Honestly just happy that things are working out. I've never really had friends because of my status in life as the mayor's son, or now, the president's son. I never had time, or was always busy,"

"Well, you got friends now, Hunter. And trust me; we're not going anywhere," Tallon assured.

"I believe you. Thank you, Tallon," Hunter replied. Tallon nodded as the rest of the drive back to Dreki Apartments was mostly quiet because Hunter was exhausted; he wanted a shower, a snack, and to sleep before the next day began.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 7:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Friday, 10/5/2018-4:10 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

I just got out of my last class for today, but of course, my day wasn't over. I had to be at work for 6:00 pm, so I had time to go home, shower, and head for work. My motorcycle and car would be ready next week, thank the Gods. I'd probably use the car for now, since it was getting colder. I was glad to have friends now, but I probably won't be telling my dad that they are a good portion of them are in an undercover gang to reduce weapons, drugs, and gang violence for the Archipelago. I didn't foresee my dad being cool with that, and he was busy anyway, so there was no need for him to know. I could inform him that I made friends with my roommate Flynn and his friends; then dad would likely be satisfied and not question more.

The week has been interesting for sure. I managed to hang out with my friends on Thursday for a bit after school, got my homework done, had a couple of drinks and talked with everyone. Cassandra wasn't happy about it because she said we hadn't seen each other all week and asked why I didn't spend time with her. I said that I had to split my time evenly, and reminded that she didn't need to that way because we'd probably be married soon after I graduate and we would have tons of time together. Cassie accepted the answer and said she missed me; I told her we'd get together on the weekend.

So far, I was managing everything I had going on, but I didn't know how long it would last. Midterms were coming in January; that was four months, which didn't seem like a short amount of time, but it snuck up on you if you weren't ready. I did my best to make school and work my top priorities, unfortunately; the rest was secondary. This was my last year of school, and I was a general manager at work; these two aspects of my life took up the most time. At the moment; I'm booking it across the street to get home. Scanned my card to get inside the building; I took a deep breath and headed for my apartment. I scanned my card in the door slot, opening the door and yawning as I walked in.

"Hunter! Hey," Flynn greeted. "Welcome home,"

"Hey, Flynn, and thanks," I closed the door behind me, finding the other friends relaxing between the kitchen and living room.

"How was your day?" Madison asked.

"Long, and still not over," I stated.

"Girlfriend wanna see you?" Avery smiled.

"Yeah, but I have to work," I admitted.

"What shift tonight?" Drew inquired.

"6 pm to close," I said.

"Ick," TJ stuck his tongue out. "How can you work so late?"

"Motivated by the paycheck that pays my rent, bills, and college tuition mostly," I chuckled a little.

"Sounds tiring," Seth informed.

"Immensely, but at least I'm never bored," I mentioned.

"True," Elijah nodded with Trevor.

"So you got some time to kill with us?" Tallon asked.

"Little bit; I gotta leave here for 5:45," I replied.

"Little is better than none," Roxanne laughed. I nodded, agreeing before plopping down in the chair and closing my eyes.

"Dangerous chair to sit in," Flynn joked. "You'll fall asleep,"

"I like to live on the wild side," I looked at him. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I have an emergency back up alarm set to go off at 5:30," I added.

"Prepared for everything, aren't you?" Tallon snickered a bit.

"I try to be. Being on time and making a good impression is something I've kind of grown up doing," I responded. I sat there a moment or two before groaning. "Ugh…I should probably get my homework started; I won't have a lot of time at work tonight. It's always busy on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," I sat up. I got up and moved to the kitchen island; I set up my laptop and located my assignment due for the one Saturday class from 7 am to 10 am.

"Don't you have all weekend?" Harper wondered.

"I have one Saturday class for three hours, 7 am to 10 am; that's the one I have to do. The rest of the stuff I can do Saturday and Sunday for Monday," I explained while opening my computer and logging in.

**=Normal POV=**

There was knocking on the door as everyone looked towards it, not understanding. Flynn got up and opened the door, seeing bodyguards there. "Hu-Hunter…I think it's for you?" Hunter got up, moving into Flynn's spot.

"Oh. I see what you mean…" Hunter sighed as he opened the door more and stepped back a little, allowing the group inside. Hunter closed the door as the three bodyguards stayed together. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "Should I even ask?" he wondered.

"He's safe, Mr. President," Cody said into his transmitter.

"And why the hell wouldn't I be?" Hunter said, slightly aggravated.

"No, sir; he's at home with friends," Cody informed.

"Um? Still standing here with unanswered questions?" Hunter tried again.

"We'll stay with him," Cody reported. Hunter grabbed his cell phone, trying to dial his father, but it went to voicemail instantly.

"Fine…We'll play that game," Hunter dialed a second number, setting it on speakerphone.

"_Archian House,"_ a male answered.

"Transfer me to the Chief's office, please," Hunter stated.

"_Right away, sir," _the male replied.

"They don't even ask who is calling first?" Seth blinked.

"Not when I'm calling the Archian House directly," Hunter informed.

"How do they know it's you, though?" Trevor asked.

"I'm the only one who calls and uses the nickname _Chief_," Hunter explained. "Anyone else would ask for the President,"

"_Son, I don't believe I have to remind you that you can't call my office phone-,"_ Salvatore started.

"I'll do whatever I want when you decide to have my guards suddenly start flanking me_ in_ my apartment after you agreed to cut back security on me! You promised they'd stay distanced unless it's an emergency or I ask for them…" Hunter cut him off.

"_Now, son…Don't be angry…I have a reason…"_ Salvatore tried.

"Oh, believe me…I'm listening intently…" Hunter remarked.

Salvatore sighed. _"There's an active threat against you at the school, Hunter; it happened around 4:00 pm. I knew you were out of class and headed to the apartment. I needed to make sure you were safe and weren't followed…"_ Salvatore explained.

"In the future, if you need to check on me, can you call instead?"Hunter retorted.

"_Don't be a smartass, Hunter,"_ Gregory said.

"I'm fine, so can we call it off now? I have work in about two hours…" Hunter responded.

"_Until we get it sorted out; I want your guards on you — two inside, and two out. There are also six others hidden around your building. At least one of them needs to be in the building at work with you and the rest around the perimeter within a half a mile. When things are cleared, and I've assured you are safe; they'll back off again,"_ Salvatore stated. _"I'm sorry, son. I love you," _the call ended.

"Sorry, kid," Harry looked at him sympathetically. "We're only following orders,"

"I know, Harry…I don't blame you…" Hunter sighed.

"He's just looking out for you, Hunter," Cody offered.

"You're his only son; he doesn't want to lose you," Andrew reminded.

"Yeah…But he doesn't get how much more danger he puts me in my increasing security over a threat…" Hunter stated.

"No one is going to touch you with ten guards active," Tallon tried.

"It's not about how many guards are active, Tallon," Hunter looked at him softly. "It's how obvious he makes it to others where I am and how guarded I am. What happens when the threat suddenly is _cleared,_ and security decreases again?" Hunter asked as the friends saw what he meant. Hunter sighed, grabbing his computer and went into his room.

"I'll take the bedroom door; you two take the hallway entry," Harry ordered. Cody and Andrew nodded as they exited the apartment together. Harry straightened his suit and stood just to the left side of the door, hands in front of his midsection.

"He's miserable…" Flynn frowned. "I don't know how he does it; I wouldn't be able to,"

"It's because he loves his father," Tallon said. "He knows being president means a lot to his dad, and the guy is one of the best we've ever had. Hunter, despite the proper, guarded life he has to live, supports and loves his father enough to deal with it,"

"Well, we're his friends, so we should try to cheer him up," Trevor suggested.

"I think, for now, we should leave him be," Drew mentioned. It had to suck for Hunter to live this life sometimes; the rules, the behavior, but Odin bless him because he managed to put up with it for his father's sake. That was real love and sacrifice, so the friends deeply respected Hunter for his ability to do with things. For the moment, the friends thought it would be a good idea to leave Hunter alone and let him try and relax before he had to go to work.

**. . .**

**[Wednesday, 10/17/2018-4:45 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Two weeks had passed since the day Hunter learned there was a threat on him and his father increased security to keep him safe. The threat was taken care of by Monday, the 8th of October, so Hunter's guards had backed off and resumed their orders of keeping to a distance. It didn't matter to Hunter because he was used to things, but at least his secret service agents weren't in his apartment anymore. Hunter continued to attend his classes and go to work; he tried to hang with his friends a few times and managed to get in a date or two for an hour on two different days with his girlfriend. However, things weren't happy between the two them.

Hunter had begun to notice that Cassandra was starting up her complaining from before the breakup. Cassandra didn't like that Hunter was always busy, and she was getting clingy and needy. Hunter didn't get to see Cassandra over the weekend after his security was increased on the 6th and 7th. The week of the 8th, Hunter had school, homework, regular work, and an event with his dad on Friday night. Hunter got to see Cassandra twice during the week, but only for an hour or two before going to work. The rest of his time, if free, was spent with his friends in someone's apartment or the Odin's Dragons underground base.

This week, the 15th, was halfway through being its Wednesday. Hunter already took care of the easy homework and slipped away the stuff he could do at work, hopefully. Hunter hadn't been able to see Cassandra yet; she kept saying she was busy, but Hunter felt like it was a lie because Cassandra didn't go to college, and she didn't have to attend a lot of events with her mother, who was Mayor of Bog-Burglar. And Cassandra didn't have a job, so there was no way she was busier than Hunter. Also, on Tuesday, the 16th, Cassandra and Hunter got into an argument because Cassandra thought Hunter was cheating on her after the girls complimented how good Hunter looked in a tuxedo, which he'd worn for the event with his dad.

Cassandra had been on the phone, and she wanted to know why there were girls in his apartment saying he was good-looking. That argument went on until Hunter arrived at his destination, where he ended the call while Cassandra was talking because he had to leave and she wouldn't let him off the phone. The next day, it started again when Hunter went to see her in person to remind her that some of his friends were girls and she needed to cut it out. Cassandra didn't like when Hunter was mad, so she apologized, playing off that she just didn't want to lose him to someone else.

On Hunter's count; this was two semi-big fights they ended up having over stupid things he couldn't control, and he didn't like that he felt things with Cassandra weren't going to work out. Right now, Harper was over to sit with Flynn, but Hunter was in the room and positive he heard that the other friends were coming over soon. Unfortunately; he wouldn't be able to hang out tonight because of his shift.

Exiting his room, Hunter was wearing a brown hoodie this time, still in black pants and sneakers. Hunter had a smaller bag to carry only what he'd need tonight. "Heading out, Hunt?"

"Yeah…Work, again," Hunter sighed.

"At least you have a car now," Harper smiled.

That was true, and Hunter couldn't argue it; he was driving a 2018 Dodge Charger, gray outside then black and blue interior. All the legal things got taken care of by the 10th, so Hunter was free to use his vehicle to get around now. The car got parked in it's assigned space, but he had the motorcycle too and used it as long as there was no bad weather. A little cold didn't stop Hunter because he hard warmer clothes to ride with.

"Well, catch you later…" Hunter said as he opened the apartment door to leave, finding the others there about to knock. "Oh, hey, guys," he greeted.

"Work or date?" Tallon asked.

"Work," Hunter said, cracking his neck a bit. "See you soon, hopefully," he prepared to leave when his phone rang. Stepping back into the apartment, he closed the door and grabbed his phone and checked the ID. Seeing the ID as _**Milady**_; he knew it was Cassandra and prayed she wasn't about to start trouble. Sliding the button to answer, he put it to his ear. "Hi, babe," he greeted. "Sorry, we can't hang tonight," slight pause. "Because I am leaving for work in about fifteen minutes…" he stated. "Well, if you want to see me when I go on break; that's fine. I'm not sure when it will be; probably around 8 or 9 pm," he informed. "Well, I can't very well take it during the dinner rush, Cass. You know that's from 5:15 to 7:30, sometimes later depending on the night," Hunter reminded. "I let the others take their breaks before me; I'm there until 12:30 or 1 am closing, remember?"

Hunter rolled his eyes as she was complaining about them not getting a lot of time again, holding the phone away from his ear, and putting it on speakerphone and moving into the kitchen setting the phone on the table. _"You're always working, Hunter!"_

"What do you want me to do, Cass? Quit my job and spend all that free time with you?" Hunter asked.

"_Yes, actually!"_ Cassandra informed firmly.

"Cassandra, I have to work, alright. I have rent, bills, and college to pay for. I can't just quit my job because you want me to," Hunter stated.

"_Your dad offered to do those things for you. You insist on being independent!" _Cassandra remarked.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hunter inquired. "My parents paid for my entire education Pre-school through Twelfth grade. My parents paid for my car as a graduation present. My parents paid for the house we lived in; the electricity, gas, internet, car insurance, car payments, and food. I know my dad could pay for my rent, college, and bills, but I don't want him to because he's already put out enough for me before I became an adult,"

"_And I get that, Hunter, but come on! I barely get to see you anymore…How does it look for us that my boyfriend, one day soon to be husband, is never around…" _Cassandra whined.

"Oh, my Gods! Are you going there, again?" Hunter glared almost, clearly unhappy about the remark. "If I've told you once; then I've told you a hundred times already. Stop using that cop out excuse to guilt me into seeing you more. You know I'm a busy guy, Cassandra,"

"_You weren't this busy your last three years of college!"_ Cassandra huffed.

"That was for my Bachelor's Degree in Computer and Mechanical Engineering! I'm going for my Master's this year, Cass. I'm a great deal busier; the classes, while I only have four this semester, are harder and longer. I warned before this year started that I would be busy. You were fine with it, now it's a problem, and it's starting to piss me off…" Hunter said.

"_Don't get a tude with me. Do you have any idea who I am?!" Cassandra stated, gasping a bit._

"You don't want to go there with me, Cassandra, but sure…For shits and giggles; let's examine that question. Do you have any idea who _I_ am?" Hunter inquired. "You're the Mayoress of Bog-Burglar's daughter…And I am the President of the United Islands of the Archipelago's son…So how about you don't get an attitude with me?"Hunter reminded firmly.

"_I'm sorry, Hunter, but this sucks!"_ Cassandra said, a frown in her tone.

"I'm sorry that it sucks, Cass, but this is my life, alright? I'm finishing my degree, and I'm going to keep working because it's what I want to do; what I choose to do. My dad won't be president forever, Cassandra. For Odin's sake; the man is going to be fifty-one in November; he retire at some point and live comfortably with his money that he's earned in his positions," Hunter said.

"_But Hunter-," _Cassandra tried.

"No buts, Cassandra. My parents took care of me for eighteen years, alright? They paid for the roof over my head, the food in my stomach, the clothes on my back for eighteen years, and anything else I needed or, occasionally asked for as a kid. My parents paid for my car, as a graduation present. My parents paid for my schooling, preschool to twelfth grade. My dad shouldn't have to keep supporting me when I'm capable of doing it myself. I have been working at the same place since I was fourteen; saving money so that I could take care of myself. So that I can take care of you and a family later down the line. Sorry, Cass, but I'm not gonna live off my dad's money for the rest of my life. I like making my own, despite how busy I get. You know that, or you should after five years together, that I don't like to be bored. I like to be moving; I like to be busy," Hunter continued.

"Now, I'm sorry we don't have the time we used to this year, but for Gods' sake woman, we're going to be married by next year when I don't have college, and I will be working for the career I'm getting a degree in. I've worked my ass off to get where I'm at now; I'm not throwing it all away because you want me around twenty-four-seven," Hunter stated firmly. "So do you think that you can just calm the hell down and let me finish my last year without you riding my ass; I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't…" he checked his watch. _**4:55 pm**_. "And now I'm going to be late because you had to start this shit again…I will talk to you later. I love you. Bye," he ended the call.

"You, uh…You alright?" Tallon inquired.

"I'll live…" Hunter sighed. "Just the usual bullshit…I gotta go. See you guys whenever I'm able," Hunter grabbed his phone, heading for the door. His phone rang while he walked, he slid the icon without looking, tapping speaker again. "Yeah?"

"_Where are you, boss. It's not like you to be late,"_ came a male voice.

"Get off my ass, Jason; I have enough people riding it right now…I'll be there in ten minutes," Hunter said.

"_Yeesh…Sounds like a fight with the girlfriend again,"_ Jason chuckled.

"I am far from in the mood for jokes right now, Jay. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you butt out of my personal life," Hunter warned.

"_Understood, Hunter. Sorry,"_ Jason replied calmly and respectfully. _"No need to rush, okay? I'm here til 6 pm anyway, so take your time. It's quiet,"_

"Appreciated. And sorry for snapping; having a bad day. I shouldn't take it out on you…" Hunter sighed.

"_It's cool, boss. None of us take it personally when you snap or need to vent. Come to work, take your mind off things,"_ Jason offered.

"I'll see you soon," Hunter said, ending the call as he exited the apartment.

"Is it bad that I feel bad for him?" Flynn stated first once the door was closed.

"No, we all feel the same," Avery informed.

"Guy has to deal with a lot more than being the president's son," Trevor mentioned.

"How can his girlfriend be that way to him? He's only being an honest, hard-working man…I think it's very mature of him to want to make his own living instead of using the one he is offered…" Harper said.

"His girlfriend sounds like one of those ones who wants him to herself, and honestly…Hunter sounds miserable," Tallon told them.

"Maybe he is, but he's the only one who can do something about it. We're his friends; we just support and be here for him," Drew said. The rest nodded, agreeing with the statement. There wasn't much they could do right now, so they changed topics and hung out as normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 8:

**=Normal POV=  
[Thursday, 10/25/2018-4:15 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

"There he is!" someone shouted.

"Fuck…" Hunter muttered as he booked it away from the school; he needed to get away quick. Hunter turned a few corners and lost the group of paparazzi tailing him. Hunter panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. Hunter managed to get around the back of the building while hearing voices coming closer. "Damn it…" he located the living room window for his apartment. Fumbling to get his phone; he called Flynn. "Pick up, pick up…"

"_Hey, Hunter. You're on speaker," _Flynn greeted.

"Flynn! Open the living room window!" Hunter asked.

"_Why?"_ Flynn inquired.

"Just do it, hurry!" Hunter urged, looking up as the window opened. Flynn poked his head out. "Move back!" he called. Flynn quickly backed up as Hunter got a running start and used the wall to get himself higher up and grab the window sill. Hunter grunted a few times.

"Hang on, Hunt; we got ya," Tallon said as he and Elijah pulled him up and through the window. Hunter quickly moved to close the window, panting.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Ssh," Hunter said as he glanced around the side of the wall, looking down as the group that was trying to follow him realized that there was no one there and took off. Hunter sighed heavily as relaxed a little. "Paparazzi…" he informed, trying to catch his breath. "Someone spotted me at the school, and they chased me, so I ran until I got behind the building. I don't want them knowing I live here…That's why I needed another way in…"

"Makes sense," Avery replied.

"Are you alright?" Flynn questioned.

"I think so," Hunter replied as Drew got him a water bottle from the fridge. "Thanks," he said, taking a few sips from it. "I was literally in the middle of pulling up my hood when they spotted me through the school doors…" he sighed. His phone began to ring. "And that will be my dad…" he got the device and slid the icon to the right, tapping speakerphone.

"_Son! Are you alright?"_ Salvatore inquired.

"I'm okay, Dad," Hunter replied.

"_Your guards saw you running. What happened?"_ Salvatore asked.

"Nothing major, Dad. It's alright. Couple news and radio workers saw me through the doors at school before I put my hood up. They tried to get me to talk, so I ran; I snuck around the back of my building and got in through the window. I'm safe at home," Hunter explained.

"_Good…Good…"_ Salvatore breathed a sigh of relief. _"I'm glad you're alright. How was your day otherwise?"_

"It's was fine. I am probably going to do homework and relax because I'm exhausted," Hunter said.

"_Why are you so tired, son?"_ Salvatore wondered.

"I worked 5 pm to 1 am last night…I got up at 4 am to open for 5 am and work until 7:45 am. I had class from 8 am to 11 am, then another one from 2 pm to 4 pm,"Hunter informed.

"_And let me guess; you have work tonight too?" _Gregory's voice came through.

"No…I switched with someone else to get the night off. I'll be working on Saturday in his place," Hunter stated.

"_Hunter, you're supposed to come over for dinner with your uncle and me on Saturday,"_ Salvatore sighed heavily.

"_Yeah, we haven't seen you in weeks,"_ Gregory reminded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I needed tonight off, Dad. I didn't get any days off last week because someone went on vacation, and someone else got sick for two days. We'll have to do it another night…" Hunter mentioned.

"_Well, I can't be upset about it as it's so you can relax a little. How about Greg and I come over for dinner tonight? We'll bring dinner?"_ Salvatore offered.

Hunter blinked a few times. "I could just come there," he said.

"_Why can't we come there?" _Gregory asked.

"My roommate has friends over," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Hunter, no; it's okay. We can go over to my place, or someone else's. You forget we all live in the same building," Tallon chuckled. "Have dinner with your dad and uncle,"

"_Oh, your friends can stay too, son. That's fine; we know they aren't dangerous or I wouldn't let you hang out with them," _Salvatore chuckled. Hunter sighed.

"You ran background checks on all of them, didn't you?" Hunter mumbled.

"_Well, not me personally…But I had someone do it for me,"_ Salvatore laughed a bit. _"You know I do it with everyone you interact with, son. I have to assure you are safe,"_

"_So…That's a yes to dinner?"_ Gregory hoped.

"Are…You all cool with it?" Hunter looked at his friends.

"It's fine with us, Hunter," Flynn smiled.

"Okay, alright…You can come over for dinner…But your guards stay hidden as mine do…" Hunter said quickly.

"_Fair enough,"_ Salvatore agreed.

"You remember where the place is?" Hunter asked.

"_Dreki Apartments on Strike Way, apartment A1, right?" _Salvatore questioned.

"You got it. Let me know when you're here, and I'll come out to get you inside," Hunter said.

"_No problem, son. We'll see you around 6:30? Is that okay?"_ Salvatore wondered.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hunter replied. "See you soon, Dad, and you too, Uncle Greg. Love you both,"

"_Love you too, Laddie!" _Gregory called.

"_Love you, son,"_ Salvatore said before the call ended.

"Well, this should be interesting," Hunter sighed a bit but smiled.

"I love how chill your dad is," Seth complimented.

"I'm real surprised he's that way," Hunter admitted. "He's typically always serious,"

"Well, he's the president," Avery smiled.

"True," Hunter nodded. "Well, I guess I better get to cleaning and getting a portion of my homework done before he gets here with my uncle," he said, grabbing his bag and moving to the center island to get started. Hunter decided he would clean first because it wouldn't take long. Flynn and Hunter cleaned every day in the morning, so there was never much to do except a few dishes, quick sweep, and mop, then wiping counters down.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]**

Hunter had gone to take a shower when the sound alerted Flynn someone was buzzing the room. Flynn got up and checked the screen. "It's his dad and uncle…" Flynn said.

"Well, let them in," Tallon stated. Flynn pressed the button to open the main entrance door. Flynn opened the apartment door and peeked out to see the president and second man with him.

"O-Over here, sir…" Flynn waved to them. Salvatore and Gregory strolled over as Flynn let them inside quickly, seeing that the president didn't have his bodyguards. Flynn closed the door as Salvatore and Gregory looked around.

"Wheres my son?" Salvatore asked.

"In the shower, Mr. President; he'll be right out," Harper said.

"Ah," Gregory nodded.

"Please, have a seat?" Flynn offered to the open couch.

"Thank you," Salvatore replied, sitting down next to Gregory. Of course, no sooner than he had; Hunter came out wearing black jeans and a green, long-sleeve shirt.

"Dad!" Hunter smiled wide. Salvatore stood and hugged Hunter tightly. "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago. Your roommate let us in," Salvatore released him as Gregory barged in and hugged Hunter tightly.

"Greg…Can't breathe!" Hunter gasped as Gregory let him go. "What is with you always trying to kill me?"

"Haven't seen you in a while and I missed ya," Gregory ruffled Hunter's hair.

"Well, you'll miss me more if you suffocate me, so can you not?" Hunter chuckled.

"Fair enough," Gregory shrugged. "Nice place ya got here,"

"Not all mine. It was Flynn's first; I'm just renting his extra bedroom," Hunter stated.

"You're on the lease, Hunter; that makes it both ours," Flynn added.

"I know, but you still had it first," Hunter reminded.

"Surprised Cassandra isn't here," Salvatore mentioned as Hunter grumbled a bit.

"I didn't invite her," Hunter informed.

"I know that tone…What did she do now?" Salvatore asked.

"She's being Cassandra again; I think I can leave it at that and you can use your imagination…" Hunter mumbled this time.

"I'm not going to lie, son; I don't like her. Granted her mother is one of my oldest and dearest friends; I don't like her daughter," Salvatore admitted.

"I know don't. Mom didn't either…" Hunter nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I tolerate it because you love her. As long as you're happy; you know I'm happy for you," Salvatore said.

"Thanks, Dad," Hunter responded. "I'm sure I don't need to, but I'll introduce you to everyone. This is my roommate, Flynn Ingerman, and his girlfriend, Harper Bazirk. These are the twins, Roxanne and TJ Thorston. This is Avery Hofferson, Seth Jorgenson, and his girlfriend, Madison Guarder. Then there is Drew Bazirk; Harper's older brother, Elijah Trapp, Trevor Meatsen, and Tallon Fury…" Hunter took a breath. "Guys and girls…This is my dad, Salvatore Haddock, and my Godfather and unofficial uncle, Gregory Forger,"

"Pleased to meet all of you," Salvatore said, offering a smile.

"Good to see the lad with some friends, finally," Gregory chuckled.

"Shut it, Greg. It's hard to be my friend with my lifestyle…As I've been told many times; I'm not exactly normal," Hunter remarked. "So, what did you bring for dinner?" he asked.

"Your favorite, what else?" Gregory laughed a bit.

"Shepard's Pie? Grammy Gigi's recipe?" Hunter's eyes lit up.

"Made it myself," Salvatore informed proudly. Hunter arched a brow at him questioningly.

"Dad…You're the president of the United Islands…" Hunter reminded.

"Okay…I had it made myself," Salvatore changed his words.

"That's what I thought," Hunter smiled. "So can we eat because I'm starving. Never ate breakfast, and skipped lunch to do homework,"

"Hunter…What have I told you about skipping meals?" Salvatore sighed.

"The same thing I told you about skipping them. Don't," Hunter stated. "Hey, you understand what it's like to have shit come up at random and not eat when you should. "I got held up eating because of work this morning, and then did homework through lunch,"

"I…Cannot argue that," Salvatore nodded. "Alright, now let's eat. There is plenty for everyone," he smiled.

**. . .**

**[7:30 pm]**

Not much was talked about through dinner as everyone enjoyed the meal. The minor discussions were what anyone attending college was majoring in, or how life has been outside of their job if any of them were working. Now, everything was cleaned up, and Salvatore told Hunter he could keep the leftovers. Hunter had given his father and uncle a tour of the apartment; the three of them were in Hunter's room now.

"This is a nice place, lad," Gregory smiled.

"Thanks. I found it last minute, like a week before this year began," Hunter replied, sitting on his bed. Gregory sat in the computer chair while Salvatore sat on the bed next to Hunter. Salvatore couldn't help catch his son's eye looking at the picture of him and Cassandra on the nightstand. Salvatore and Gregory could see the sadness, discontent, and perhaps disappointment in his green hues.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Salvatore asked.

"Not really, Dad," Hunter admitted. "Cass and I need to sit down, and talk is all; we just can't find a time where we're both free," he added.

"Well, I don't know much of the issues you two might be having, son, but I do know that relationships are fifty-fifty…It can't be one of you putting in all the effort," Salvatore offered.

"I know that," Hunter nodded.

"And ya make time for one another, especially if it's a serious talk that needs to happen," Gregory informed. "We should get going, Sal," he added.

"Aye, you're right," Salvatore nodded as the three males stood.

"Thanks for coming over, Dad…And you too, Uncle Greg…I needed the upper," Hunter stated as he guided both males out and to the apartment door. The friends were still hanging out, quietly, though.

"Any time, son," Salvatore smiled as Hunter hugged Gregory first, and then his father. After letting his dad go, Salvatore looking into Hunter's eyes. "And one more thing, Hunter…" he started as Hunter looked at the man, who had a hand on his shoulder. "I know you love her, but feelings alone should not be the deciding factor in continuing a relationship or not," he said as Hunter sighed heavily. "You aren't happy, son. And unfortunately…You haven't been for a while now with her. Remember what I've always taught you…"

"Things can change, and nothing is absolute," Hunter recited. Salvatore nodded to him, lifting Hunter's chin.

"With love comes loss, son. And sometimes you have to let things go for better ones to come," Salvatore kissed his forehead. "You know you can always talk to me. I love you. Also…If I can be so bold and suggest something, son?"

"Sure, go for it…" Hunter said.

"You're only twenty-one, Hunter. You don't have to work like your life depends on it," Salvatore chuckled a bit. "Seriously…You work as much as I do; you are still young, enjoy your life a little with friends and school. You paid for your final year already, books, and what not. I don't mind helping out; it makes me feel like you still need me," he laughed a little. "And you're sitting on a bunch of saved money from all your work over the years. Again…Just a suggestion, but why don't you quit your job and free up some time?"

"I'll…Consider the idea, but it's not likely, Dad…" Hunter replied.

"Well, whatever you choose is fine with me. I don't wanna see ya waste the good years slaving away with work," Salvatore ruffled his hair.

"I know. Love you too, Dad," Hunter smiled a bit. "Get home safe. See you soon," he opened the door as the two men exited the apartment. Hunter waited until they made it outside before he closed the door and sighed heavily.

"You alright?" Flynn asked.

"Eh, that's a strong word," Hunter shrugged. "More like beat-ass tired. Thanks for letting them come over tonight…Was nice to spend time with them and all of you. I gotta get my homework done, and then I'm probably gonna get some sleep. Night!" he smiled and headed into his room.

"I feel bad for him. It seems like his girlfriend is the cause of a lot of problems…" Madison stated.

"It's possible, but there isn't anything we can do except be here for him," Tallon stated. "That's what friends do," the other nodded, agreeing, and hoping that Hunter would be alright.

**. . .**

**[Sunday, 11/4/2018-4:00 pm]**

It had been a little over a week since the night Salvatore and Gregory came over to the apartment to have dinner with Hunter and his friends. The group was honored to meet Salvatore, and his best friend, Gregory, who were both close family to Hunter being his father and godfather/unofficial uncle. Hunter had put in a lot of thought to his father's idea, quitting his job to enjoy his younger years. After all; after he graduated this year; he'd be getting a new job anyway. Hunter loved Cassandra; he wanted to be with her, have a future, and perhaps he was unfair by never being available due to work and school. Hunter felt that maybe if he quit his job; Cassandra might calm down a little. Besides, what was love without a little sacrifice?

Hunter had to go to work at 5 am this morning, his last shift and teacher the person taking over for him the last of the duties and making sure everything was set. Hunter got stuck working longer than he expected, but he forgot to tell Cassandra, who was already heading to the apartment to meet him for 4:00 pm. Hunter wasn't getting out for another hour, and he did let Flynn know before the major rush hit. Currently, Flynn had Tallon over, and the rest of the friends were coming soon.

There was a buzz at the door as Flynn got up; he checked the mini screen and saw Cassandra. "Hi, Cassandra. Come on in," Flynn greeted while pressing the button. Moments later, he opened the door to let her inside the apartment.

"Where's Hunter?" Cassandra asked.

"Stuck a work a bit longer, but he said you could wait for him here," Tallon informed from the couch.

"Okay. I'll wait in his room," Cassandra walked off. Flynn and Tallon shrugged, assuming Hunter was probably okay with it.

**. . .**

**[5:00 pm]**

"Looks like the others are here; I'll go help them," Flynn said.

"I'll help too," Tallon got up, but Flynn shook his head. "No?"

"Stay in here…I don't trust her," Flynn motioned to Hunter's door.

"Got it," Tallon nodded. Flynn left the apartment as Tallon remained on the couch. Hunter's door opened, and Cassandra came out. "Hunter on his way?"

"I don't know; he hasn't answered. I'm just bored…" Cassandra shrugged, plopping into the seat next to Tallon. "So, you're one of Hunter's friends? I don't think I've met you yet,"

"I don't believe so. You met the others; I wasn't here that night," Tallon replied.

"Well, I'm Cassandra Boggs, Cassie or Cass for short. I'm…Bethany Bogg's daughter; she's Mayor of Bog-Burglar," Cassandra said proudly.

"I'm…Well aware. I'm Tallon," Tallon introduced. "Heard you and Hunter have been together for five years,"

"That's right!" Cassandra smiled. "We're getting married soon,"

"Congratulations," Tallon stated.

"You know…You're kind of cute. Same green eyes as Hunter…and hair, only yours is black," Cassandra giggled.

"Um…Thanks, I think," Tallon said, not sure how else to respond, but not wanting to be rude to Hunter's girlfriend.

"What kind of work are you into?" Cassandra asked.

"I do odd and end jobs," Tallon informed. "I like my free time, so I don't commit myself to one particular thing,"

"Oh, that's nice," Cassandra nodded, her hand scooting over onto his and walking her fingers up Tallon's arm. "Your girlfriend must like that you're available for her,"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Tallon remarked. "And you should stop; I don't think Hunter would approve of you making moves on one of his friends while you're dating him," he added, pulling his arm away. Cassandra moved closer as Tallon tried to get up, but Cassandra grabbed his shoulders and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Tallon's eyes widened instantly as he went to shove her off of him. And if things couldn't be worse; the door opened as the friends walked in and Hunter right behind them, smiling and laughing.

"Babe, I'm back and have-," Hunter laid eyes on the sight of Cassandra and Tallon kissing. "Great news…" he trailed off the ending of his sentence. Tallon pushed her away, quickly moving off the couch. "What the hell?"

"Oh! Hunter, thank Thor you're home! I was just waiting for you when your friend came on to me!" Cassandra cried, rushing over to Hunter, grabbing on to him. Hunter's eyes fell on Tallon now; he could see that Tallon was just as shocked and bothered by this as he was. "He had his hands on my arms so that I couldn't get away!" Cassandra accused. The worst and best part about this is that Hunter knew Tallon was entirely innocent. Hunter pushed Cassandra away from him, stepping back. "Ba-Baby?"

"I think you should leave, Cassandra," Hunter said, turning his head from her.

"You're asking me to leave when I'm the victim?" Cassandra said, shocked.

"I'm not asking; I am telling you to leave," Hunter informed. "I don't want you here. I don't want you around me. I don't want you in my life anymore,"

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" Cassandra was taken aback.

"Yes," Hunter said in a relaxed voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong! He came on to me!" Cassandra pointed to Tallon.

Hunter shook his head. "Maybe that would work with you and a stranger, but I know my friends wouldn't do something like this," he said.

"So you believe him over me?" Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

"A victim can't bail on queue, Cassandra. You did, when you realized you were caught. Tallon is still standing there in shock of what happened. Tallon is the victim here, not you. Now, I don't want to stand here and fight with you. I'm not gonna yell at you, and I'm not going to make it a big deal. I just want this over, and I want you to leave," Hunter said.

"We've been together for five years! And you believe the word of someone you've known…Two months?" Cassandra glared.

"Tallon hasn't said a word, but I know he's innocent. You, on the other hand…Are not," Hunter informed.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra said, shocked. "Are you accusing me of being unfaithful to you?"

"It's not an accusation when you have proof. Honestly…It would probably only take one call to the ABI, or BAIA and I can have the last five years of your phone records, e-mails, and satellite images of every place you have been. At the same time…I don't think I need all that," Cassandra flinched a bit. "You think I don't know about all the _breaks_ you put us on so you can have space are so you can be with other guys? You think I don't know you've been talking to other guys behind my back, fucking them on the breaks and break-ups we've had in the last five years?" Hunter stated.

"That is entirely untrue!" Cassandra snapped.

"Your defensive behavior says otherwise…" Seth mumbled.

"Shut up," Cassandra glared.

"Hey, don't talk to my friends that way," Hunter demanded. "Maybe I haven't known them as long as I have you, Cassandra, but seems like they care and have my back a lot more than you do. I told you when we got back together in June that this shit better not happen again,"

"It hasn't!" Cassandra tried.

"Yes, it has. You ride my ass about making more time for you when you know I'm busy. You've accused me of cheating on you with the girls in this very room when all they did was compliment that I looked good in a suit. You always want sex, and you're always pushing me to start the wedding plans when, and let me remind you for the hundredth time, we're not even engaged! Remember? I broke that off when we broke up because you were needy, clingy, and insensitive for my attention after what happened last April!" Hunter said angrily now, as the friends were a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.

"I was an idiot to take you back when you begged me in June…I should never have agreed to it because you broke every promise you made, Cassandra. And I overlooked everything because I love you. I feel like a fool for doing what I did today, after all, this…Because I love you so much, and realized I'm super busy; I decided to quit my job, so I could have more free time to spend with you," Cassandra's let a few tears slip down her cheeks. "I was going to surprise you, take you out for a nice night and propose again…But instead, I came home to find you locking lips with one of my friends. I'm damn glad I found out before I made another mistake,"

"Hunter!" Cassandra reached for him.

"I'm done. Alright? I can't do this anymore," Hunter mentioned. "You, me, us…This; it's emotionally exhausting, and I can't do it anymore. So I'm done. We're done, Cassandra; it's over…Now get out of the apartment," Hunter said.

"I'm not leaving," Cassandra refused.

"Have it your way then," Hunter grabbed his phone, tapping something and putting it on speaker.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Cassandra asked.

"_Yes, sir?"_ replied a voice.

"I need you to remove someone from my apartment, please, as they refuse to go on their own," Hunter said.

"_Right away, Mr. Haddock,"_ the voice replied, and Hunter hung up. Hunter went into the bedroom, rounding up her belongings, then came out with them in a bag. As he did this, there was a single knock on the door. Hunter opened the door to the apartment as two guards stood there.

"You called your bodyguards on me?" Cassandra said, stunned.

"Bryant, Andrew…If you'd be so kind as to remove Miss. Boggs from the premises, please? She's not allowed back either," Hunter asked.

"Of course, sir," Andrew nodded.

"Hunter, no! Please?!" Cassandra begged, holding onto him. Hunter took his chance to remove the ring from her finger, holding it in his hand.

"I'll take this, thank you," Hunter said as Cassandra held on him tighter. "Let go,"

"Release him, Ma'am," Bryant pulled Cassandra back as Andrew, and he walked her out.

"Goodbye, Cassandra," Hunter said as the two guards walked Cassandra out of sight. Hunter closed the door slowly, sighing.

"Hunter…I'm so sorry," Tallon said finally.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Tallon; you didn't do anything wrong," Hunter offered a small smile. "If you'll excuse me," he headed into his bedroom, closing the door.

"I think we should just give him some space," Elijah informed. No one could argue it either.

"Maybe we move this get together to my place down the hall. I think Hunter would like to be left alone right now," Tallon said. No one disagreed with it as they all packed up quickly and left the apartment. Hunter was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed; he heard the apartment door close when everyone left. As soon as they were gone; he lowered his head into his hands, letting the tears fall from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 9:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 11/10/2018-5:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Underground; Odin's Dragon's Hideout]**

Tomorrow marked a full week since Hunter broke up with Cassandra, and it was such an event that Hunter wished he'd gone right back to his job of seven years and told them that there was a change in plans and he could work again. When Hunter quit, he was respectful about it and explained to corporate that this was his final year of school and very busy between that and events with his dad, so it was time for him to turn in his keys and uniform. Of course, Hunter was offered to come back anytime he wanted and get his position as general manager back. Hunter appreciated it because despite the crazy hours; he did love McViking. And the hours were only nuts because of college, so he had to work around school and the job.

However, Hunter only wanted to go back to work because he now had the free time he wanted. Hunter quit to spend time with Cassandra more, and the day he did everything and was going to surprise her; she found him kissing Tallon. The problem wasn't that he caught her kissing someone else either; it's that she tried to make it seem like Tallon was the guilty one. Cassandra cheated and lied to Hunter; that was unacceptable, and Hunter was done with things. Did he still love her? Yes, but that would fade with time, and he'd never forget her. You don't forget your first love, and perhaps one day he'd meet someone who he came to love more than he loved Cassandra.

Hunter hadn't told anyone he broke up with Cassandra yet; he needed the last week to collect his thoughts; focus on school and himself. Finals were two months away in February; he needed to be prepared for such. Election day passed; the votes were in, but it hadn't been announced yet because of some reason Hunter didn't know. Of course, Hunter knew that it was his dad; there was a strong feeling about. The majority of the Archipelago loved him. For Hunter; he was tired of sitting around. At this time on a Saturday; he'd be at work. But Hunter didn't work anymore, so what did he do? Flynn and the others were at the hangout; he'd been invited earlier that morning by Flynn before Hunter left for his one morning Saturday class.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Hunter said as he grabbed a few things and headed out of the apartment. Grabbing his car; he drove to the transportation center and parked in the back where he saw the vehicles his friends drove. Hunter locked up the car and headed for the entrance that he remembered the others said they always used because it was the shortest way into the central area. Hunter got it carefully and began making his way through.

**. . .**

**[Hideout; Central Room]**

"You invited him this morning, didn't you?" Trevor asked Flynn, referring to Hunter because they were going to the hideout to get a little work done and then relax. The group thought to invite Hunter, see if he wanted to come out and have some fun with them; get his mind off the breakup.

Flynn nodded. "I did," he replied.

"What did he say?" Avery inquired.

"Not much of anything," Flynn admitted. "It was about 6:45 am when I mentioned something to him; he was heading for his Saturday class, which was at 7 am, I think. I told him we were going to be hanging out here, that he was invited to join. All he said was okay, and he'd see or maybe," he shrugged.

"Well, text him. Maybe he forgot?" Seth offered. Flynn got his phone and prepared to text Hunter when he saw a message from Hunter come through.

_**Hunter's Cell, 6:00 pm  
I am taking you up on the offer to hang out from this morning because I'm bored and it's too quiet at the apartment. In the tunnel now, used the Meade Hall entrance.**_

"Huh…I guess he didn't forget and is in Meade Hall entrance tunnel. His message just came through," Flynn informed.

"What did he say?" Tallon asked.

"Taking up your offer to hang because bored and too quiet," Flynn replied calmly.

"Understandable," Harper smiled.

"Guess we better make sure it's fun then," TJ chuckled.

"Hey, we always have fun together," Drew stated.

"He's got a point," Elijah added in, smiling. No sooner than he said it; Hunter walked into view.

"Hunter!" Flynn smiled wide.

"Hey," Hunter waved, approaching them.

"Glad you decided to join us," Tallon informed.

"Probably better a time with friends than by myself," Hunter shrugged.

"That's debatable. Sometimes alone time is nice too," Seth shrugged.

"Who wants to be by themselves?" Avery said.

"Not talking about the same thing," Trevor snickered a little.

"I don't understand," Madison tilted her head.

"Some guys like being alone for more personal feelings," Tallon said. The girls blinked again as Hunter laughed.

"That statement can be taken in different contexts. The first, on what Avery said is that if someone is feeling alone, sad, or something; no, who wants to be alone. However, the other context is that people enjoy being alone to masturbate. That's why Seth said my comment was debatable because there are times where people prefer to be alone, and it's usually to get off and go to sleep," Hunter explained.

"OH!" the girls said together understanding.

"I can't believe I had to explain that to you," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we don't do it as often as all of you," Harper huffed.

"But the fact is that you still do it now and then because you admitted just now to doing it," Hunter countered as Harper's eyes widened. "The amount of times you do it doesn't matter; the point is that you do it and you prefer to be alone, do you not?"

"Yes…" Madison trailed off slowly.

"You girls tend only to do it when you're extremely horny. Guys masturbate when they are horny, stressed, or bored," Elijah said.

"Alright, enough on this. Let's go hang out," Tallon shook his head as the group moved to the side room. "Hunter? You up for drinking, or no?"

"Well, I don't work anymore, and I don't have class tomorrow, so sure. I drove, but I can get picked up by Kris if I end up not being able to drive," Hunter replied.

"Good because we always start with one shot and branch out to mixed drinks and beer," Drew stated.

"You could always stay the night here too. We do it if we end up not being able to drive," Roxanne informed.

"Which of you brought the music this time?" Seth inquired. No one replied. "We planned to hang out, and no one thought to bring music?" he asked now.

"Oops," a few of them said, the rest shrugged and shook their heads. Hunter opened his backpack and pulled out a portable speaker; then set his phone and the speaker on the center table.

"Not sure what kind of music you're all into, but I've got thousands of songs on my phone and brought my speaker that connects via Bluetooth," Hunter stated.

"We listen to anything; it's mainly for background noise," Trevor said.

"Well, we can use my phone then," Hunter smiled as he turned the speaker on, then tapped a few things on his phone as the music started. "It's on random, but if you have requests; I can see if I have them,"

"Awesome, thanks Hunter," Tallon handed him a shot. "You've had Crowne Royal before, right?"

"Once…And it was not a fun night with Dad and Uncle Greg," Hunter chuckled, taking it from Tallon.

"Cool, so since you are new to the group; you get to tell us stories since we all know everything about each other," Seth laughed.

"My life isn't all the interesting," Hunter said.

"Maybe to you because you've been living it, but to us…It's probably pretty adventurous," Tallon informed.

"Pretty sheltered," Hunter corrected. "But alright, fair is fair; I'll attempt to entertain you with a couple of stories," he gave in. The friends tapped glasses and took their first shot. Afterward, the glasses were set on the table, and everyone grabbed their next drink to enjoy. Tallon and Hunter were both having Southern Comfort and Cola, sitting on the same couch.

"Alright, so tell us about you, Hunter," Harper invited.

"What do you wanna know?" Hunter asked.

"Whatever you want to tell us," Tallon offered.

"Okay, uh…My name is Hunter Haddock the Third, twenty-one years old, born February 29th, 1996. My parents are Salvatore and Vanessa Haddock; Gregory Forger is my Godfather and unofficial uncle. I lived on the island of Berk almost all my life in Raven Point; dad was the mayor; then moved here to the mainland when the eighth grade was over, and dad had become president. I attended Berkian Preparatory until eighth grade, then transferred to Archian Prep for High School. I did my first three years of university at Archian Community College," Hunter started to tell them.

"But you said you left there because of paparazzi, right?" Trevor inquired.

"Yeah. I was living in a single dorm, but there were always news crews hanging on the grounds, trying to get into the building. I finally got fed up and decided to do the last year at AIU; letting them believe I'm residing there instead of at the Archian House or in some other location," Hunter shrugged.

"And you're majoring in Computer and Mechanical Engineering?" Flynn smiled.

"That's right. I have my Bachelors in Computer and Mechanical, but I'm going for my Masters in Computer this year," Hunter said, feeling like he'd mentioned this once already, but whatever.

"Are you minoring in anything?" Avery wondered.

"Art and Music. I finished Art last year, but then some stuff happened, and I had to put Music off until this year. I finished two years of Music at Archian Community College, but the last one had to be done with my Master's Degree to finish it since you can't minor in something without a major," Hunter informed.

"What happened? Well, if you want to tell us?" Madison offered. Hunter looked down at his drink a bit, the smile on his face faltering a bit.

"Death in the family," Hunter responded gently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Madison frowned.

"It's okay. Time heals all wounds, right? I'm just glad they aren't suffering anymore. I think it was harder to watch them get closer to death every day, and being powerless to stop it," Hunter said. "Anyway…Uh, I've always been a straight A student, I have my license, car, and motorcycle; even though it needs repairing. Had two crushes; the only person I ever loved and dated was Cassandra, for five years until last week, of course,"

"Hey, don't get all down about last week," Drew told him.

"Wasn't about just last week; it was the last three years," Hunter informed. "She changed, and I tried to overlook it for the longest time, but I hit a point where I just couldn't anymore,"

"Happens to everyone, Hunt. We're only built to be able to handle so much on the same thing before, as you said, it becomes emotionally exhausting. At that point, you break the cycle because you know if you don't; you'll continue to repeat the same thing over and over again with the same outcome every time," Tallon stated.

"I know that. My dad told me many times, but I guess I was blinded and stupid," Hunter shrugged.

"Was she really cheating on you and stuff?" TJ inquired.

"I had my suspicions, never confirmed them. However, considering she hasn't bothered trying to contact me or beg for me back after last week; I assume she's already replaced me with someone who apparently has more time and will fuck her whenever she wants," Hunter laughed a little taking another drink.

"Is that what she was always complaining about?" Avery blinked.

"That you were busy?" Roxanne stared.

"And wouldn't have sex with her all the time, yes," Hunter nodded. "That's what it's been about since my first year of college ended, around the time we had sex for the first time; eighteen months of dating or so,"

"Yeesh. Did she get addicted to it or something?" Trevor wondered.

"Guess so," Hunter shrugged. "Hell, I don't even think I can call it five years together…She was always putting us on breaks, or straight up leaving for a week or more. The last two breakups were my doing, but the rest were all here,"

"Well, forget her. You'll recover and find someone else who might end up being the one," Elijah smiled. "In the meantime, you have us to keep you company,"

"I appreciate it," Hunter stated.

"So, you minored in Art and Music?" Tallon asked.

"Finished Art and two years of Music with my Bachelors for Computer and Mechanical. Working on finishing Music with my Masters for Computer," Hunter responded.

"And the art stuff, just drawing or whatever?" Seth inquired.

"Drawing, painting, sculpting," Hunter nodded.

"And the music? Is that like, playing instruments and what not?" Flynn questioned.

"Little bit of everything," Hunter said.

"But what does that entail?" Harper smiled.

"Playing instruments, writing notes, lyrics, singing, understanding pitches; the list goes on and on," Hunter informed.

"So you sing?" Madison sat forward.

"And write music?" Avery pushed.

"Now and then," Hunter replied, nodding a bit and taking another drink.

"Have you…Ever written your own songs? Like from scratch with making the music, lyrics, and recording it all?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah, couple times; it takes forever," Hunter glanced at him.

"Dude, you should sing one for us!" TJ and Seth said together.

"Nani?" Hunter blinked.

"Huh?" the friends asked.

"It means _what_ in Japanese," Hunter chuckled. "Why do you want me to sing?"

"Because you said you could, and have written songs. Come on…Share one with us? Please?" Avery inquired.

"I normally don't unless it's something for school or an event with dad," Hunter informed.

"Pretend it's something for school, performance or whatever?" Drew offered.

"Sorry, can't. I just gotta be in the mood for it mostly. Also, I didn't bring any of them with me. All my songs are home on the desktop," Hunter chuckled.

"Aww…" the girls said.

"Maybe some other time," Hunter suggested as they nodded.

"You know other languages?" Flynn beamed, directing the conversation to something else.

"Spanish, French, Japanese, Norse, Italian, Chinese, Arabic, Danish, English…" Hunter listed off. "Well the basics of them. I go into more advanced learning of it during the second semester this year,"

"How did you have time to learn all that?" Tallon questioned.

"Well…I've done them at different years through high school. Spanish was ninth-grade; French was tenth, Italian was eleventh, and Japanese was twelfth. The rest I got into over the last three years of college, and then this year during the second semester I take Advanced Languages," Hunter explained.

"What are you taking right now?" Drew questioned.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays is Artificial Intelligence from 9 am to 12 pm then Algorithms and Computer Graphics from 1 pm to 4 pm. Tuesdays and Thursdays are Advanced System Design from 8 am to 11 am, then Advanced Graphics from 2 pm to 4 pm. I also have Music on Wednesdays from 2 pm to 4 pm, and again on Saturday morning from 7 am to 10 am," Hunter said.

"And before you quit; you were working around all that?" TJ and Roxanne blinked a few times.

"Mostly closing shifts from 5 or 6 pm to 1 am. Except for Saturday and Sundays, the place was open till 1 am, so home around 2 am," Hunter shrugged. "I did a few opens if they needed it,"

"You said you were a GM?" Trevor mentioned.

"General Manager at McViking," Hunter nodded.

"And you'd been working there since you were fourteen?" Avery smiled.

"Yep, the basic allowed hours for a minor. I started working the legally allowed limit and worked my way up to when I quit last week. Started at crew member, jumped the ranks to general manager," Hunter stated. "I think I skipped shift supervisor and manager…" he thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that sounds right. Crew member until I was seventeen, became a crew trainer until eighteen and then trained to become a general manager. I was only to do regular manager, but our GM left on short notice and they needed a replacement, so I took the job. Better pay and hours," he chuckled.

"Good for you," Tallon smiled.

"I can always go back there if I need a second job," Hunter said.

"You think they miss you?" Harper asked.

"It's possible; they begged me not to leave and hoped I'd come to visit. They even threw me a party that morning before we opened," Hunter stated.

"Safe to say you made an impression on them," Tallon chuckled.

"Haven't had to hire anyone in years. We had the perfect crew for the day, mid-shift, and night. I trained all of them when I was a crew trainer, so we worked well together," Hunter finished his drink.

"That's good. Would you like another?" Tallon asked, offering to take his glass.

"Oh, yes, please?" Hunter smiled wide. Tallon got up to make Hunter another drink, noticing that the Southern Comfort was gone.

"Is Rum and Coke okay? We're out of Soco," Tallon inquired.

"That's fine," Hunter replied. Tallon nodded, making the drink and then returning to hand Hunter the cup before sitting beside him again. "Thanks,"

"We're glad you're enjoying yourself and decided to come out tonight," Tallon smiled.

"It's nice. Change of pace," Hunter replied.

"Oh, where's that bad time story about drinking with your dad and uncle?" Elijah asked, hopeful.

"Oh, that! It was my twenty-first. I didn't want to go out with my guards, and I didn't have friends, so I stayed home. It worked out that Uncle Greg came home from Iraq to surprise the family too, so the three of us got wasted at the house. Well, Dad not so much but Greg and I were gone. I still don't remember much of it, and Greg refuses to tell me," Hunter laughed.

"Bad hangover the next morning?" Drew inquired.

"Oh, Gods…I don't even want to remember that. My mom laid into both of them for letting me get so drunk; she was scared I got alcohol poisoning because I was miserable and didn't want to leave my room. I was fine, of course," Hunter said.

"What did you have? Did your ex know?" TJ wondered.

"Again, Greg won't tell me…But pretty sure Cassandra raped me that night. I mean I was drunk, so I couldn't exactly consent to have sex. I knew we did because I typically don't just wake up wearing nothing at all. Greg laughs every time I ask him what I did; he tells me it was hilarious and that's about it," Hunter replied.

"That's rough, man," Trevor stated. "Ever been that drunk since?"

"Nope. I never want that hangover again as long as I live…" Hunter responded firmly. "I still get drunk, let loose and have fun, but I'll never go past drunk, you know what I mean? I don't like the feeling of being hammered, smashed, shit-faced, or gone. Pretty sure the night of my twenty-first was considered…I think Blackout Drunk,"

"Well, at least it wasn't Trainwreck," Seth laughed.

"I think that's because my mom stopped it when she came to see how things were and I hit the floor when I got up to say goodnight to her. I woke up a few seconds later to Bryant and Andrew carrying me to my room and Cassandra telling them that she had it from there. That's…Honestly the last thing I remember before everything went black again. Woke up naked in bed, hungover, and instantly puking. Spent the majority of that next day in the bathroom," Hunter mumbled. "Nope, never again…"

"Well, if you hang with us…Expect more than a few drunken nights. You know your limit?" Tallon asked.

"Depends on the drinks had that night, but I can typically recognize when to stop," Hunter informed.

"Good to know. Now, let's kick back and relax," Tallon smiled. Hunter nodded, agreeing with him. The friends continued to sit around, talk, and drink casually. Hunter was glad he decided to do this; he needed it badly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 10:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 11/20/2018-4:10 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Hunter raced across the street after his last class of the day, Advanced Graphics, which ended at 4 pm. Hunter quickly got inside the apartment, stumbling a bit as he did so.

"Woah, Hunt…Where's the fire?" Tallon laughed as Hunter realized that Flynn had their friends over.

"No fire," Hunter replied calmly. "Rushing to get home and changed. I gotta get to Meade Hall by 4:30 pm," he hurried into his room, closing the door. Hunter got out five minutes later wearing tan dress pants and shoes, then a red, button-down shirt that was tucked in. Hunter slipped on his jacket, which was the same color as his pants.

"Why are you going there?" Flynn asked finally.

"They are announcing who is the next president. See ya later!" Hunter was out the door as he called that to them. Hunter got into his car and bolted, within legal limits, to Meade Hall for the announcement.

"I think that's a public event," Drew stated, reaching for the remote and changing the channel to one of the major news ones.

"You're right. I can see Salvatore and the people who were running against him," Avery nodded.

"I believe it was Donovan Bludvist and Giovanni Grisley," Elijah pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see all three of them on the stage. Gregory is there on Salvatore's side; Hunter must also be going to show support for his father," Madison informed. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later when Hunter snuck in and stood with Gregory. Hunter was wearing his father's same colors in suit choice and had a pin on the left side that read; _Haddock for President_. Salvatore looked relieved, and happier to see his son had arrived.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Islands of the Archipelago; thank you for joining us on this fine Tuesday, November the 20__th__. It has been yet again another journey to get where we are today, and we apologize for the late announcement; a few things came up that needed to be addressed. So, without wasting much more time; I say we give you what you all want,"_ the man standing at the podium.

"You know what I just noticed…" Seth pointed out.

"What's that?" Harper inquired.

"I get Gregory as Salvatore's best friend and Hunter as his son…But where's his wife? Hunter's mother?" Seth wondered.

"You're right…" Trevor agreed.

"I don't see her," Roxanne said softly.

"You know something else?" Avery looked at them as they gave a questioning look. "Hunter looked upset when he had mentioned there was a death in the family when we hung out two weeks ago,"

"You don't think that…It had been his mother, do you?" Harper blinked.

"I don't want to assume such a thing, but it's possible," Tallon said. "Now let's hush so we can watch," he looked back at the screen as the rest did the same.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure and privilege to announce your president for the next four years…"_ there was a long pause as the envelope was opened. The friends saw that Salvatore held Hunter's hand, and Hunter also held Gregory's. _"Salvatore Haddock, for this third term!"_ the crowd erupted into applause as Salvatore smiled proudly, shaking hands with Donovan and Giovanni before connecting hands with Gregory and hugging Hunter tightly.

"Well, Hunter should be in a good mood when he gets home," TJ laughed a bit.

**. . .**

**[7:30 pm]**

Hunter attended the celebration party, but the swearing-in wouldn't be until January, and there were two months until that still. The party tonight was a little something to congratulate the newly elected president, but in this case; it was the re-elected president for his third time in office. The friends were still hanging out at the apartment when the door opened, and Hunter walked in smiling wide. Right behind him were Salvatore and Gregory.

"Welcome back," Flynn greeted Hunter.

"Thanks," Hunter replied.

"Congratulations, Mr. President on becoming president again," Tallon said respectfully.

"Thank you," Salvatore stated.

"Yes, congratulations," Madison smiled as Seth and Avery nodded.

"Best president we've ever had," Harper added in.

"I appreciate that; I do my best for everyone," Salvatore responded.

"For those of us from Berk; he was an amazing mayor too," Flynn reminded.

"Ah, true that," Roxanne nodded in agreement with her twin brother, TJ.

"Now, why'd you bring us here, Hunter? I thought we were going to celebrate at the house?" Gregory inquired. "We've taken a shot the last two times your dad got elected,"

"Wasn't Hunter only fourteen the first time?" Avery asked.

"I meant Sal and me," Gregory chuckled. "Hunter didn't take his first shot until the second time,"

"Wasn't he eighteen?" TJ pointed out.

"Guys…" Hunter looked at them. "It was one shot; half in fact, and nothing more. Don't worry…My mom chewed their asses out for it too," he chuckled. "And yes, Uncle Greg; we're gonna take the shot. I'm just getting something I got my hands on for us to do it with,"

"What did you get?" Salvatore inquired. Hunter went to his room and returned a moment later holding something that was still wrapped. Hunter handed it to his father as Salvatore opened it, his eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my connections," Hunter grinned.

"Hunter…This went out of production when your father and I were twenty-one," Gregory reminded. Hunter took the bottle and grabbed three shot glasses out of the cupboard. "Seriously…Where in the name of Odin did you find that?"

"I'll tell you after," Hunter informed as he twisted the cap off and poured three shots and handed one to his uncle and father.

"Wonder if it still tastes the same…" Salvatore looked at Gregory.

"One way to find out," Gregory said as the three tapped their glasses.

"To another four years," Hunter said.

"To another four years…" Gregory and Salvatore said. "Bottoms up," the three males took their drink.

"By Thor!" Gregory exclaimed.

"It's the same as it was thirty years ago!" Salvatore added in, both looking at Hunter. "Hunter, where did you find this!?"

"I didn't find it; I had it custom made," Hunter laughed a little. "I know someone who works in homemade brews, and after some research; he found the original recipe. I had this started after you were elected for your second term, Dad; it's been sitting all this time. I was saving it for a special occasion, such you being re-elected and I'm actually of age to drink," Hunter explained.

"Hah! I can't believe you found someone to make this! It's was extremely popular in our day," Gregory grabbed Hunter, giving him a noogie.

"I've got a bottle for both of you in my closet," Hunter informed.

"I can't believe you found someone to brew Viking Mead!" Salvatore smiled.

"What is it?" Seth inquired.

"It's ridiculously strong alcohol that can be used for shots or an on the rocks type drink, stuff that the Vikings drank way back in in the day," Hunter explained.

"I wouldn't say that quite covers what this is, son," Salvatore chucked. "This was the game-changer for us,"

"He's right, lad. This was the drink that determined if you were a lightweight or not. This was the one that put hair on your chest and made you a man," Gregory laughed some.

"Wow," the friends blinked. Hunter went to his room and returned after, giving Gregory and Salvatore their bottle of the drink.

"So, son…How have things been?" Salvatore smiled.

"Good, I guess. Just doing school and hanging with friends more since I don't work right now," Hunter replied.

"Is Cassandra enjoying her time with you?" Gregory chuckled. Hunter's smile fell, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Salvatore looked at his son.

"We're not together anymore," Hunter informed.

"Again? Did she put you on another break or break up?" Gregory asked.

Hunter shook his head. "No…I left her this time,"

"What happened?" Salvatore inquired.

"Happened almost a month ago now; the day I quit my job…I came home, and she was on the couch, locking lips with one of my friends. She tried to blame Tallon, saying he came onto her, but I knew better. We fought, I told her I was done and it was over, for good. I had Bryant and Andrew remove her when she refused to leave," Hunter said in the shortest version he could muster up.

"Hunter…Why didn't you tell me?" Salvatore wondered.

"You were busy the campaign; it happened on the 4th…Two days before the election," Hunter shrugged.

"Oh, son…" Salvatore sighed. "I being mayor, or even the president doesn't stop me from being your father. And no matter what else is going on; you can always come to me for anything, and you will always come first in my life," he reminded kissing Hunter's forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hunter smiled some.

"And if he is ever too busy; you got me," Gregory chuckled, ruffling Hunter's hair. "We can go a few rounds at the range or sparring," he added.

"Oh, a chance to kick my Godfather's ass? Always down for that," Hunter stated.

"Boy, you wish you could beat me," Gabriel scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I _have_ beaten you…Several times," Hunter remarked. "And before you say it; I've beaten you sober and drunk," Gregory put his finger down, glaring at his Godson. Salvatore gave a hearty laugh, putting his arms over their shoulders.

"Oh, I've missed this," Salvatore said. "We need to get together again, just the three of us," he suggested.

"I'm fine with this," Gregory nodded.

"Me too, maybe Saturday or Sunday when I don't have school. Well, aside from Saturday morning," Hunter informed. "Wait…Is this going to be a repeat of my birthday last year because I hated both of you the next morning,"

"You were fine! Nothing happened!" Gregory waved it off with his hand.

"Riiight…" Hunter rolled his eyes. "That's why I hit the floor? And woke up naked, then spent the rest of day camping out in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, you were fine," Salvatore nodded. "Oh, come on, son…At least you won't get raped this time because you're single," Salvatore shrugged.

"SO I DID GET RAPED BY HER!?" Hunter yelled.

"SAL! We agreed never to tell him about his twenty-first!" Gregory groaned.

"Oops," Salvatore stated.

"Oh, my Gods! I'm NEVER drinking with you two again!" Hunter glared. "You'll kill me…"

"Stop being so dramatic; you were okay. Your father and I wouldn't have let anything happen to you," Gregory sighed.

"You let me now ex-girlfriend rape me while I was blackout drunk!" Hunter argued.

"It was hilarious too; you kept saying to stop because you had a girlfriend…" Gregory snickered.

"I hate both of you…" Hunter huffed.

"Don't be that way, son. We're just having fun," Salvatore patted his shoulder. "Need some laughs now and then,"

"Glad you laugh at my misery…" Hunter mumbled.

"You weren't miserable that night," Gregory chuckled.

"You're just jealous that I got laid and you didn't," Hunter scoffed.

"You were raped," Gregory grinned.

"Shut up!" Hunter glared.

"We're teasing, Hunter…Lighten up," Salvatore smiled. "We're gonna head out anyway,"

"Alright. I assume the swearing in is still in January?" Hunter inquired.

"I'll let you know the official date and time when I do, son. But yes; it will probably be early January," Salvatore nodded.

"No problem," Hunter nodded.

"And thanks for this," Gregory held up the bottle.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied.

"Well, let's be off, Greg. I'm sure Hunter wants to hang with his friends, or do homework. I forget what you said in the car," Salvatore mentioned.

"Bit of both. Your car here?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, just pulled around," Salvatore nodded to him. "I love you, son,"

"Love you too," Hunter replied, hugging both of them.

Salvatore headed out as Gregory hugged Hunter around the shoulders with one arm. "For the record…Cassandra never raped you the night of your twenty-first. You threw up on yourself in an attempt to make the bathroom; Cassandra tried to put you in your sleep pants, but you knocked out on the bed, so she covered you up and left you that way. We joke about it because you can't remember that night. You were fine, kiddo, right up to you blacking out and then we called it a night,"

"You're such a pain in my ass," Hunter muttered as Salvatore and Gregory chuckled, then left, and Hunter closed the door.

"Well, at least you know for sure now that nothing happened last year except you hitting the floor, throwing up, and then camping out your hangover in the bathroom," Tallon chuckled.

"Zip it…" Hunter stated.

"So you have homework to do?" Avery asked.

"Not much of it; I can do it while I hang," Hunter shrugged as he went to the bedroom, grabbing his laptop and returned t sit beside Tallon on the couch. Hunter opened the laptop, typing in his password and pulling up the rest of the work he needed to do for his class tomorrow morning at 9 am. "Do you wanna give the Viking Mead a shot? It's honestly not that bad; tastes like beer, but sweet…Honey flavored," he inquired while starting to type.

"I suppose one around the room to try it wouldn't be awful," Tallon shrugged. Hunter went to get up, but Tallon had him stay down. "Relax a little; I'll get the cups,"

"Thanks," Hunter smiled. Tallon nodded to him, getting up to fetch the cups for everyone to try the drink Hunter had custom made that went out of production thirty years ago. Tallon returned with the cups for everyone as Hunter handled pouring his friends each the amount of one shot, including one for himself.

"To friends," Tallon said.

"To friends," the rest replied as Hunter smiled, glad to be part of this group of friends. Tallon turned his cup to tap Hunter's.

"To friends…" Hunter tapped Tallon's cup as everyone took the shot. The girls were not fond of it, but it wasn't awful. Hunter didn't mind at all, neither did Tallon, Drew, and Elijah. Something strange happened, though. When Hunter's eyes met Tallon's, something sparked. Hunter shook it off as nothing more than happy to have friends, but the wonder of why he felt such a thing didn't fade and neither did the feeling.

**. . .**

**[Friday, 11/23/2018-7:00 pm]  
[Odin's Dragon's Hideout]**

"I'm here, sorry…" Hunter informed the group as he strolled into the central area.

"You haven't missed much, so don't worry about it," Tallon smiled. "What took ya? Out of sheer curiosity?"

"My ex…" Hunter mumbled, plopping down in a chair at the table.

"Not leaving you alone?" Trevor asked.

"No; she keeps calling and texting me," Hunter sighed.

"And showing up to the apartment," Flynn mentioned. "I don't let her in, but she has managed to get to our door once because someone leaving let her in,"

"Yeesh…" Drew cringed. "Well…If you want something to take your mind off of it, maybe you can help us,"

"Depends on what it is you need help with?" Hunter asked.

"Computer stuff. We're having issues with encrypted files, firewalls, security check points and overall operating system…" Avery informed.

"Flynn has been trying, but we haven't gotten far," Seth added in.

"I get operating system…But the others, why do you need to get past all that. As cops; you should have clearance," Hunter stated.

"We have access to anything legal, well within the clearance of our operative…But this stuff is to find out information on some discs and drives we got our hands on to take down another gang. We've been at it all week, and nothing to show for it," Elijah enlightened.

"So we're talking cracking codes and hacking?" Hunter inquired.

"Basically," Tallon nodded. "It's okay if you can't,"

"Oh, I never said I couldn't. I'm merely wondering why you didn't word it that way in the beginning. I understood the tech-talk, but I kind'a do computer things all the time, so you can say it normally," Hunter chuckled. "Sure, I'll help. Where's your mainframe that you're doing all this work on?"

"We're just using a laptop," Flynn slid it towards him. Hunter picked it up and inspected it before laughing.

"Gods…Do they still make and use these models…It's so old…" Hunter shook his head. "Yeah…Your operating system is way out-dated; it can't handle the required output needed for high-level hacking," Hunter set the computer down. "This thing still runs Windows XP…That was built and released in 2001, we're almost in 2019, guys; this software is twenty-years old and no where capable of executing the stuff you need it to,"

"That's all they gave us…" Drew informed.

"I hope the whole force doesn't still use this…What's the best word here…Ancient ass technology," Hunter said.

"No, they have more modern stuff…" Tallon assured.

"Well, if you want to be able to do this mission as an undercover gang; then you need to be on the same level as the others; I can tell you that much right now," Hunter informed calmly.

"This is all we got," Trevor said.

"Nah," Hunter shrugged as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop before setting it on the table. "You got me," he finally said. "Where's the stuff you recovered?" Flynn grabbed it and handed it over. Hunter glanced around. "You using that TV for anything?"

"No," Tallon said. Hunter got up, moving towards it and setting it on a table against the wall, then plugging it in. Hunter grabbed and HDMI cord from his bag, which the others thought was weird for him to just carry around, but they wouldn't knock it. Hunter connected the laptop to the TV and powered it on. Once everything loaded up, Hunter got to work. The others weren't sure what to do; Hunter appeared to have it under control, so they sat down and watched. Once they started talking more; Hunter ended up putting in his headphones.

"You think we're distracting him?" Avery whispered.

"This stuff probably isn't easy," Flynn shrugged. After half an hour; Hunter pressed the _Enter_ key on his keyboard before pulling out his headphones and sitting back.

"Done," Hunter informed. The others saw the screen, everything loaded without a problem.

"That's insane…" Harper blinked.

"Look at all this…It's so much information we can use to make more headway in this!" Drew stated.

"Glad I could help," Hunter smiled.

"Did we bother you with our talking?" Madison wondered.

"Hm? Oh, no. Not at all. I just work better with music," Hunter informed.

"We appreciate the hell out of this Hunter…I knew having you as our friend and part of the team would be amazing," Tallon smiled. Hunter nodded.

"Anytime," Hunter replied, feeling the strange feeling strike up again when his eyes met Tallon's. Hunter needed to figure this out, but it was probably nothing. The new feelings of having friends who liked having him around knowing he was the president's son was a big deal for him because it meant they liked him for him. It was different for Hunter, but he liked it. Hunter was glad they liked being around him and that he could help them out. Now, Hunter just needed to figure out this weird feeling about Tallon he had because it felt all too familiar to something he felt long ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 11:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Friday, 11/30/2018-8:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

I tiredly awoke to the sound of my alarm going off and getting increasingly louder as I came to consciousness from my sleep. I lazily reached over and tapped the stop button to silence the device, since the alarm was set on my phone. I sat up in bed, feeling exhausted; I rubbed my eyes and finally threw the covers off. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was 8:00 am already. How had I slept past my 6 am and 7 am alarms?! Damn it! I had class in an hour! I quickly raced into the bathroom to grab a shower. Fifteen minutes later; I got out and instantly dressed into a pair of brown pants, black sneakers, and green shirt. I grabbed all my school things, and carefully tossed them into my book bag before heading out of my bedroom to see that Flynn wasn't there. However, I did see a note hanging on the fridge from my roommate.

_~Hunter,  
Morning, my friend. Harper and I went out for a breakfast date before I had class at 10 am. Hope everything is alright; I heard your first and second alarms go off and you never came out. See ya later! -Flynn~_

I felt bad if my alarms woke Flynn up; I had a 6 am and 7 am one set. 8 am was a last-ditch effort to wake me up if I played the dangerous game of, _I'm going to lay here a bit longer before I get up_, and then I end up falling back asleep. I guess I lost today's match. I didn't know why I still felt tired, but I suppose I'd eat a little something and have some coffee before my first class; that usually helps if the shower doesn't. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and then some coffee. I sat down at the center island beginning to eat and drink. Around 8:50 am; I cleaned up my things, not feeling any better, and left the apartment to get to the university across the street, desperately praying that I wouldn't feel this way all day.

**. . .**

**[11:40 am]  
[Archia Island University]**

I hated to admit it, but I think I'm getting worse. There was twenty minutes of my Artificial Intelligence course left; then I could get some lunch and work on my homework for AI. Following that; I had my Algorithms and Computer Graphics class from 1 pm to 4 pm. Honestly, I wanted today over so I could go home and maybe take a nap. It wasn't often I needed sleep during the day, but I felt like I didn't get any rest last night, so maybe a power nap for an hour or two would fix me. I tried to focus on the lesson, but my head was pounding. I tried to shake it off, but that made the feeling worse and now; I felt nauseated. I attempted to ignore it, drink a little from my water bottle, but to no avail. I felt myself about to vomit as I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the classroom in a hurry; I'd email my teacher later and explain. The last thing I wanted was to puke in class.

I booked it to the nearest bathroom, dropping my books carelessly and hitting my knees as I threw up once. I ended up doing it again a few moments later. I took deep breaths, drinking some water as I leaned against the wall to give myself a few minutes to let things settle. Around 12 pm, I got up and collected my haphazardly dropped things before moving to the sink to wash my hands. I really hoped I wasn't getting sick; I didn't need that right now. I left the bathroom and headed for the food court. I wasn't entirely sure I'd eat after throwing up twice, but at least I could rest for an hour until my second class of the day.

"Hunter! Hey, over here," I heard Harper call to me. I made my way over, finding Harper, Flynn, Roxanne, and TJ sitting together.

"Good to see you awake after sleeping past your alarms," Flynn smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that…I hope I didn't wake you," I mumbled, sitting on the other side of Roxanne.

"No, not at all. I was up at 6 am anyway," Flynn informed.

"Did you have a late night or something?" Roxanne wondered.

"Sort of," I nodded. "Did homework, dealt with Cassandra constantly texting and calling me up until 1 am. I went to sleep after that, but woke up a few times for no reason," I stated.

"That sucks; the ex-girlfriend thing. You think she'll give up soon?" Harper inquired.

"I hope so because I'm this close," I demonstrated with the closeness of my fingers together, "To changing my number or getting a no contact order,"

"Yeesh, that bad?" TJ blinked.

"If she wants you so bad, why did she fuck up in the first place?" Roxanne asked.

"That's the million-dollar question, Rox," I replied.

"Seems like she wants you, but also the freedom to not be tied down," Flynn pointed out.

"Well, this ain't no open relationship. I'm not gonna be with someone who wants to be with others too…I can't even begin to describe how much it bothers me wondering how many other guys she has slept with. How many others did she _date_ and promise that they were her only," I sighed.

"At least you caught onto things and ended it, Hunter," Harper offered.

"I suppose, but I wish I'd seen it sooner than five years later. I had my suspicions for the longest time, wondering why she would always say she needed space and that we needed a break. Sometimes she's straight up leaves me for a week or two. I forgave her each time because I loved her," I mentioned.

"You loved her and wanted to make things work; there's nothing wrong with that," Flynn said.

"Feels like I tried to hard on something that died a long time ago. She changed after I started college, and I let it be at first; chalked things up to adjusting to a new lifestyle. Things started to die after we had sex for the first time, a year and a half after dating. I had probably just finished my first year of college around that time," I said, thinking back on when the trouble began.

"It appears that if she couldn't have all your time; then she stayed with you, but had others who could give her more time on the side. In a way of making sure she was never alone," Harper said softly. "Which is wrong,"

"Well, it's done and over with now. Like I said; I had my suspicions about the cheating, but walking in and seeing her lip-locked with Tallon was all the proof I needed to end it that day. I told her anymore fuck ups and I would leave her; she apparently thought she wouldn't get caught," I informed. "As for her always calling and texting; I'll probably just change my number, and she'll give up eventually. She's a spoiled brat and thinks she can have whatever she wants whenever she wants it. I don't play that game,"

"Good for you," TJ smiled.

"What are you having for lunch?" Roxanne inquired.

"Not all that hungry right now, so probably nothing," I admitted. I was hungry, but didn't want to risk upsetting my stomach again. I needed to make it through the rest of the day, and as it currently stood; I didn't know if I would be able to with how I felt. My headache was getting worse, and my stomach was bothering me. I was still tired, and I felt a bit nauseated; I figured it would be best to stay on the water and not push my luck with eating right now.

**. . .**

**[2:30 pm]**

I enjoyed spending time with my friends at lunch, but I was feeling like crap. I messaged my dad a bit, but he didn't answer me. I figured as much; he is the president after all. I was in my second class of the day now, just sitting and listening to the lesson. I felt a little dizzy and lightheaded; my headache was developing into a migraine. I had an hour and a half left; then I could go home and rest using the weekend to do homework. Unfortunately; I didn't think I was going to make it. I felt awful; there had been a few instances already where I wanted to throw up and held it back.

"Mr. Haddock, are you with us?" the teacher asked as I snapped out of thoughts.

"Yes, sir," I replied, focusing on things. I needed to stay on track and get through the rest of my day.

**. . .**

**[4:00 pm]**

The last half hour of class has been rough; I've nearly left twice to throw up, but managed to keep it down. However, as soon as the course let out; I bolted from the room and to the nearest bathroom. I hit my knees and threw up in the toilet. I coughed a few times, able to feel how much my throat hurt now. I knew this meant I had to be sick; nothing else would make sense. I woke up late today; I've been tired still on top of the head and stomach ache. This is the third time I've thrown up, so what else was I supposed to think? I didn't need to be sick right now; I hated getting ill. I needed to get home and rest for the weekend; I needed to get better for school on Monday. I got up, exiting the stall and washing my hands before leaving the bathroom and headed for the doors to leave the school.

I put up my hood and slid my sunglasses on before leaving the building; this was my disguise for getting past the paparazzi. I reached the sidewalk and prepared to cross. Once I got home; I'd probably take a hot shower and crawl into bed. I didn't feel I should try and eat anything today; it wasn't the best idea after puking three times. When I saw the walk signal come on; I headed across the street.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[4:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

The friends were hanging out in Flynn and Hunter's apartment, but they usually did since Flynn, Harper, and the Thorston twins would be doing their homework while relaxing with the others.

"I hope Hunter is okay," Harper mentioned out of the blue.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Tallon asked.

"Doesn't seem like his normal self today," Flynn mentioned. "Slept past his first two alarms, didn't eat at lunch…"

As if on cue; the door to the apartment opened and Hunter walked in. "Hey, Hunt," Avery greeted with a smile.

"Hi…" Hunter said quietly. The friends could tell right away what Harper and Flynn meant about Hunter not seeming as his usual self; he looked miserable.

"You, uh…You okay?" Seth asked. Hunter never answered as he made sure the door was shut. Hunter stood there a moment before closing his eyes and then briskly walking to his room, closing that door.

"Maybe something happened at school?" Madison offered.

"I don't think so, but he mentioned his ex-girlfriend not leaving him alone," Flynn said.

"Yeah, keeps calling and texting him about wanting to get back together," Roxanne nodded, confirming the statement.

"Hunter said he was gonna change his number if she didn't stop," TJ added in.

"He didn't look annoyed when he came in, just tired," Elijah pointed out. Hunter exited the bedroom, wearing brown sweatpants and a gray sweater; there was a pair of black socks on his feet too. Around 4:45 pm, Hunter plopped in his chair and set his laptop in his lap, opening it up.

"Long day?" Tallon asked.

"Immensely," Hunter nodded, logging into his computer and pulling up his homework to start it. "How was everyone else's day?"

"Good, quiet," Drew nodded. "We were just discussing what to do for dinner,"

"Were you planning to order out or cook?" Hunter questioned.

"Didn't want to order out again, so cook, but no idea what to make that would feed everyone," Flynn informed.

"There's a couple things you could do; Shepard's Pie, Sausage and Potatoes, Spaghetti and Meatballs, Baked Macaroni and Cheese…" Hunter listed off.

"That involves actual cooking…" Avery mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hunter arched a brow.

"No, but…We don't know how to make some of those…Our version of cooking involves and oven or microwave…" Trevor chuckled.

"Oh, my Gods…You've never cooked a meal by hand?" Hunter blinked a few times. "Dear Odin above, how have you survived this long?"

"Are you saying you know how to cook?" Harper huffed.

"Actually…Yes, I do. My dad started teaching me when I was about twelve…" Hunter remarked. "Dad and Gregory,"

"Not your mom?" Roxanne asked. Hunter was quiet a moment.

"No, my mom couldn't cook to save her life…Pretty sure my dad banned her from the kitchen unless it was making a sandwich," Hunter tried to laugh a little. "Well, those meals I gave you are easy enough. I could walk you through it," he offered. "Baked mac and cheese feeds quite the group,"

"Is that…The meal you made for Cassandra the night we met her?" Flynn asked.

"That's the one. It was her favorite of my specialties," Hunter nodded, typing away on his computer. "All you need for it is shells or penne pasta, liquid cheese, broccoli, shredded cheese, butter, salt, pepper, garlic powder, and ritz crackers,"

"I think we have all that," Flynn stated.

"We should; it's among the things I typically buy," Hunter stated. "Gotta start by boiling the water. About half a pans worth; add salt to the water," he instructed, still typing.

"Why salt in the water?" TJ inquired.

"Makes it boil faster," Hunter replied as he coughed a bit, but nothing hard. Flynn shrugged and started the water on the stove top. Some time passed as the water began to boil.

"What's next Hunter?" Harper questioned.

"Preheat the oven to three-fifty. Add the shells into the water, they take about twelve minutes. And then start the broccoli in the microwavable bag it comes in for ten minutes," Hunter said without looking up from his computer. "When that's done, drain the water and put the pasta back into the pot. Mix in the broccoli, butter, shredded and jar cheese, and seasonings and give it a good stir. Grab the glass, nine by thirteen pan, spray it with cooking spray. Grab the crackers and crush them into crumbs and sprinkle it in the pot. Give all that a stir before dumping it into the glass pan. Do a light layer of shredded cheese and cracker crumbs on the top and toss it in the oven for fifteen minutes," Hunter explained the rest while continuing to type.

Hunter coughed a few times, harder than before and he shook it off while working still. On the arm of the chair, Hunter's cell phone began to ring. "I swear to God…If that's her again; I'll throw the phone out the window…" Hunter groaned as he glanced off. Thankfully; it was only his father. Hunter slid the icon to answer and tapped speaker. "Hi, Dad,"

"_Hi, son. I just got your messages. Are you alright?"_ Salvatore asked.

"I'm still alive," Hunter replied.

"_Not funny, Hunter,"_ Salvatore sighed. _"You know we don't joke about this kind of thing. So be serious, are you alright?"_

"Yes, Dad; I'm okay," Hunter responded. "I'm hanging with some friends and doing my homework,"

"_You should be resting if you're sick,"_ Salvatore informed.

"If I sleep now; I'll be up all night and I rather not do that," Hunter mentioned. "Seriously, I'm okay…I'll let you know if anything changes,"

"_Alright. I'm sorry I didn't respond before,"_ Salvatore said.

"Don't worry about it; I know you're busy, Dad. I just like to keep you posted," Hunter stated.

"_I appreciate the updates, son. Well, if you're good; then I'm good. I'll let you go to do your work. I love you,"_ Salvatore reminded.

"I love you too," Hunter smiled and then the call ended.

"Are you sick?" Madison asked when Hunter went back to typing.

"Just a cough; I'm fine," Hunter informed. "Happens every year for me,"

"You getting sick?" Tallon arched a brow.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, still typing. "My immune system sucks," he mentioned. "Always has since I was little," The phone began to ring again as he looked over. "God damn it woman…" he sighed. "What?" he lifted the device to his ear. "I'm not ignoring you to spend more time with you," Hunter said. "Cassandra, knock it off," he mentioned. "Oh, don't even go there with me. This is only killing you because I did the leaving this time. All our other time apart or breakups were done by you and that allowed you to decide when you wanted it back. This time; I'm in control, and I don't want you back," he informed. "I'm being dead serious about it. I told you one more fuck up of any kind and I was done, Cassandra," there was a pause. "Yeah, your slip up was your tongue down my friend's throat," Hunter glared. "It's over, Cassandra. Move on…If you don't stop; I'm going to change my number…" he said. "I absolutely would,"

Tallon didn't like seeing Hunter be upset, on top of the fact that Hunter was sick too and trying to get his work done. Tallon held his hand out to Hunter. "Let me talk to her," Tallon whispered. Hunter blinked a few times, but handed the phone over. Tallon tapped speaker took a breath. "Cassandra, it's Tallon,"

"_What do you want? I'm busy talking to my boyfriend," _Cassandra snapped.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore!" Hunter yelled, then coughed hard.

"Enough," Tallon said, silencing Cassandra. "Leave Hunter alone," he stated firmly.

"_You can't make me do anything,"_ Cassandra huffed.

"I think you'll find that I can, Miss. Boggs. See, I'm an officer of the Barbaric Archipelago Police Force and what you're doing to Hunter, is harassing him when he's made it clear he doesn't want anything more to do with you. Harassment of any kind is illegal. Now, we can do this the easy way where you cease contact, or I can issue a no contact and restraining order, both can be in effect in under half an hour. If you persist after such; I will have you arrested and sitting in lock up until Monday morning. It's your call," Tallon informed. There was some silence, and then the call ended. "That's what I thought," he chuckled a bit, handing Hunter's phone back to him. "She shouldn't bother you again,"

"Wow…" Hunter said, shocked. "Thanks," he smiled some.

"Anytime," Tallon winked as Hunter felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Hunter cleared his throat a little, going back to his work.

**. . .**

**[6:45 pm]**

Dinner was finished and ready to go by 5:30 pm. Hunter skipped the meal to work; he said he'd eat when he finished. However, Hunter just wasn't feeling well and didn't want to risk throwing up again. At some point; Hunter managed to fall asleep while on his laptop.

"Hunter, you should take a break," Harper said. No answer. "Hunter?" No reply. The group looked over to find Hunter fast asleep in the chair, head slightly off to the side and laptop still in place.

"Poor guy must be sick," Madison frowned, getting up and lightly touching Hunter's forehead. "Yeah; he's a little warm," she pointed out.

"We should go," Seth said.

"Let him sleep," Drew nodded.

Tallon felt compelled to get up and take the laptop. He saved Hunter's work first; then closed the computer and set it on the table with Hunter's phone. Tallon carefully reclined the chair back without waking Hunter up, then covering him with a blanket. Hunter shifted a bit, turning on his side and getting more comfortable. "Come on," Tallon urged the other friends. "We can hang here when he's not sick," he added.

"I'll keep you posted," Flynn stated. Tallon nodded as he lead the others out. Flynn cleaned things up, put the leftovers away, and then turned out the lights before going to his room so that Hunter could sleep. It was clear he was sick and the exhaustion had won tonight's battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 12:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 12/3/2018-4:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments]**

"Hunter! Hunter, over here!"

"Just a few quick words!"

"God damn it, not again…" Hunter groaned as he adjusted his backpack and tried to make an escape from the newspaper and news crews trying to get a statement from him. Hunter tried his trick from last time, but it didn't work as they were closing in fast while he had already reached the apartment complex. Hunter was beginning to panic a little as he fumbled through getting his key card and scanning to get into the building.

"There he goes!" someone shouted as Hunter worked to get inside, but his backpack was grabbed.

"Let go," Hunter demanded. No sooner than he said it; Cody and Andrew broke through to push back the crowd and get Hunter released.

"Go, Hunter!" Andrew said quickly. Hunter took a few deep breaths as he nodded, silently thanking them as he hurried to get to his apartment. Hunter scanned his card, and went to open the door, but it wouldn't.

"What?" Hunter asked, trying again and getting the same result. Hunter tried once more before he began knocking. "Flynn! Flynn, open the door, please!" Hunter desperately tried while looking back to see Cody and Andrew struggling by themselves to hold the reporters and journalists back. Hunter could tell Cody was trying to call for back up. Hunter knew he needed to disappear, and his apartment would have been ideal, but Flynn had the door locked from the inside and obviously couldn't hear the knocking. Hunter peered around the hallway, looking for another option and by the Gods; he found it. There was door, open at the end of the hallway on the right side. Hunter booked it down the hall, and quickly got inside, closing the door behind him while panting. Hunter's eyes closed, laying his forehead on the door. "Such is my life…" he sighed.

"Hunter?" came a familiar voice as Hunter whipped around to see Tallon standing behind him, also surprised.

"Tallon?" Hunter asked, looking around and seeing the letter and number on the door as A10. "Oh, my Gods! I'm so sorry! I thought this was a utility closet!"

"Hey, it's cool. Calm down. I'm not mad…Is…Everything okay?" Tallon inquired.

"I…Needed a place to hide and this was the only door I saw open…" Hunter admitted.

"Paparazzi?" Tallon questioned and Hunter nodded to him. The man smiled with a half laugh. "Can't be easy being you, huh?"

"Unfortunately, no," Hunter replied.

"Well, I don't mind if you hide out here," Tallon said. "I didn't even realize my door was still open. I thought I closed it when I came in ten minutes ago,"

"All the doors should close automatically," Hunter informed. "Your metal piece up there must be broken because your door was partially open by three or so inches…" he added.

"I'll have to get that fixed and make sure I drag the door closed when I come in or leave," Tallon chuckled a bit. "Come on, you don't have to stand there and guard the door. Have a seat, relax a little," he invited towards the living room. Hunter noticed that Tallon's apartment had a different layout than Flynn's as he got off the door and glanced around. From the entry door revealed the kitchen and living room, off to the right was a small desk area and then across from that was a hallway, which likely led to the bathroom and bedroom. Hunter got away from the door, following Tallon's inviting hand towards the living room.

"I owe you for this," Hunter said, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about it; friends help one another out," Tallon said, moving into the kitchen more and opening the fridge. "Can I get you something to drink? I have beer, water, juice, soda,"

"Uh…Water is fine, thank you," Hunter replied. Tallon got him a water bottle and walked if over to the couch where Hunter was sitting.

"Did you card not work on the door to your apartment?" Tallon wondered.

"Flynn has it locked from the inside, and didn't hear me knocking," Hunter replied softly.

"I think he has Harper over," Tallon stated "I think it's their anniversary…Or it's sometime this week, but this is the only time they have that is free until Saturday or Sunday. Or they just wanted some alone time while Drew is working," he shrugged. "How are you feeling from Friday night?"

"Not entirely sure still, hence the water," Hunter took a few sips from the bottle. "My body is weird like that when it comes to being sick. One day I could be like I was Friday, and then there's days like today where I feel okay, but not wanting to take the risk of assuming I'm fine and not. I was born two months early, so my immune system, for lack of a better word, sucks,"

"Yeah, you looked pretty miserable on Friday," Tallon nodded. "You knocked out in the chair, so we all left,"

"You guys didn't have to leave on my account; I could have woken up and moved to my room," Hunter smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal, don't worry," Tallon chuckled. "If you do end up feeling sick again; the bathroom is down that hall across from the desk and first door on your right,"

"Appreciated," Hunter nodded. "And this too, letting me hideout for a bit,"

"No problem," Tallon smiled to him. "Guess it worked out that I live in the same hallway as you," he added.

"Yeah, lucky for that," Hunter replied. "And that your door is apparently broken," he laughed a little.

"I'll have to get that fixed," Tallon wrote it on the notepad that was on the center table. "Can't be having the door not close behind me on the way in or out," he laughed. "But if you ever need a place to hideout; I'm usually always here," he smiled. "And I don't mind,"

"Thanks," Hunter smiled some.

"How long until you think it's safe to go back out there?" Tallon asked.

"Pfft, Odin only knows…Cody and Andrew were calling for backup to push them back; hard to say," Hunter shrugged. "We're talking about a group of people who literally take shifts camping out at the school to catch me…So they're pretty dedicated," he added.

"Sounds it," Tallon chuckled a little. "Well, like I said; I don't mind ya being here. I'm sure it won't be all night,"

"Gods, I would hope not," Hunter mumbled with a sigh. "I suppose I should do my homework; I have all this free time now while not working,"

"Do you miss it? Working?" Tallon asked.

"A little bit. I only quit to be able to spend more time with Cassandra, but that's over, so…Yeah. I went from having no time to…Not a ton, but more than before," Hunter informed.

"I'd like to think it was a win/win for you, Hunter," Tallon stated. "You got more free time, and you got to see before proposing a second time to her, that she was cheating and very willing to be unfaithful to you. Now, you're single, able to focus more on school and made some friends too. I'd like to think you made out good from that situation," Tallon smiled.

"I suppose so; I gave that some thought, but pushed it off because thinking about her bothers me," Hunter mentioned. "Gave five years of my life to her, and for what? Nothing now. Seems wasted, and sadly…I don't like my time wasted as it's pretty scarce,"

"I understand," Tallon nodded. "Even with you not working now; your time is limited?"

"Yeah. In the sense of doing homework and events with dad. Honestly, things have slowed down now that he's been re-elected. But before; it was events, work, school, trying to hang with all of you…And as it is; I can't go out in public without being harassed…This is the second time I've been almost caught leaving school," Hunter stated.

"You're the president's son, Hunter; you're a person of everyone's interest," Tallon said. "I remember last time, you came in the window," he chuckled.

"I hate doing stuff like that…Thank God we're on the first floor," Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. "I know my life isn't normal, but I like to pretend sometimes…Not that I know what normal is. My dad has had my life, well…Our life in the spotlight before I was born," Hunter said.

"Come on; you've had to have some freedom," Tallon asked.

"Yeah…In the bedroom," Hunter mumbled. "Mine and Cassandra's dates were done IN the house. Dad would send someone out to get us what we wanted for dinner, and set up a table for two in my bedroom. Movies, on my bed with blanket draped down and a projector…" Hunter explained.

"My Gods, you poor…Deprived boy," Tallon gasped, but he was smiling.

"I think the only time I get to myself for fun is when I slip my guards to hang out with you and the others," Hunter laughed a little.

"We need to fix this," Tallon said.

"Yeah? If you can manage it; I'm down," Hunter informed.

"Is that a challenge?" Tallon arched a brow.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, it is," Hunter grinned.

"Oh, you're on," Tallon stood up. "You wanna get out of here?"

"I'd love to. I'm starving and could use a change of scenery from apartment and school," Hunter said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Gimme a second," Tallon moved down the hall. Hunter stood there, waiting and wondering what Tallon had planned. Five minutes later, Tallon returned and tossed Hunter a pair of jeans, shirt, and a sweater. "Put these on,"

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Hunter stared.

"You look like the president's son; you need to not," Tallon laughed. "Go on, it's an old set of stuff that doesn't fit me anymore, but you're about my size, little shorter, so it'll fit you," Tallon said. Hunter could argue with the logic, so he went to the bathroom and changed quickly. Now; he wore faded black jeans that were a little loose on his legs, a baggy long-sleeve green shirt with a slight V-cut at the top, black sneakers, and a brown, zip up hoodie sweater. "Eh…" Tallon waved his hand a little in a _so-so_ fashion. "Needs some work still," Hunter mumbled a bit.

"Okay, mister perfect," Hunter said sarcastically.

Tallon moved towards Hunter, fixing a few things. Tallon unzipped the sweater a bit; opening it up to be hanging off Hunter's shoulders. Tallon ruffled up Hunter's hair a little and then put up the hood and slid on a pair of sunglasses. "There. Hardly recognize you," Tallon chuckled, flipping on the bathroom light and showing Hunter.

"Wow," Hunter blinked a few times. "Okay, what now?"

"Follow my lead," Tallon winked as Hunter smiled, feeling something like a flutter in his stomach as he followed Tallon to the door. The man peered outside the apartment, the halls were still crowded with several guards trying to keep paparazzi out; other tenants wanted to know what was happening. Hunter could smell Tallon's scent on the sweater and it made him smile a little.

_Gods…What is wrong with me?..._ Hunter thought. _Why do I feel this way around him?_

"Ready?" Tallon asked. Hunter nodded as Tallon opened the door. Together they walked out as Tallon put up his hood and they reached the exit where everything was happening. "Alright! Break it up!" he yelled out. "This is private property!"

"We saw Hunter Haddock go in here!"

"Yeah, okay. As if the president's son is here; he dorms at Archia Island University," Hunter remarked in a lower tone.

"Now, move out!" Tallon said firmly.

"You can't make us," someone huffed.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Tallon stated.

"Unless you are a cop-," another began. In that instant, which surprised Hunter a bit; Tallon flipped his badge into sight.

"As a matter of fact, I am a cop. Officer Fury of the APD," Tallon said in a stern tone. "I can also assure you that with one phone call I can have five other officers who live in this building join me. Now…Last warning, clear out," slowly, sure surely; they began to stop shoving one another and fighting the bodyguards to get access to the building. The reporters and journalists reluctantly left and moseyed outside of the building, and some returned to the school.

"Thank you, for your help, Officer Fury," Cody bowed his head.

"No problem," Tallon replied calmly.

"We need to find where Hunter went…I never saw him get inside his apartment," said Harry.

"Perhaps I can be of some more assistance then; Hunter is in my apartment at the end of the hall," Tallon said as Hunter blinked a bit, wondering why Tallon was lying to them. "His roommate is otherwise engaged in…Private activities and accidentally locked Hunter out, so he came to my place in A10, just down here. I'm going out with my roommate to the bar for a bit. I told Hunter he could stay as long as he wanted and needed, so don't worry. I think he was doing his homework," he informed with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," Andrew said next.

"You're welcome. Hunter is one of my friends; I'd do anything for him," Hunter's eyes widened a little. "Or my other friends," Tallon added as Hunter smiled a bit, blushing; thank the Gods he was wearing sunglasses and the hood hid his face. "Come on, dude," Tallon urged Hunter to come along with him. Hunter walked beside Tallon until they were out, past the few paparazzi waiting there for hope of seeing Hunter, who was cleverly hid and protected by Officer Fury, or Tallon to Hunter. Once they were far enough away, Hunter looked right at Tallon as they moved together down the street on the sidewalk.

"That was goddamn brilliant," Hunter said.

"Why thank you," Tallon chuckled. "I take it I won the challenge then?" he asked.

"Not yet…You promised me fun…And food," Hunter smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" Tallon said as Hunter nodded. "Alright, come on. I'll take you to my favorite spot," he offered.

"I anxiously await to see what you have in store for me," Hunter replied as the two laughed a bit.

"Come on, Hunter," Tallon said as he grabbed Hunter's wrist and pulled him along as they headed in a jog for wherever Tallon had in mind to take them. Hunter was genuinely curious about where Tallon was taking him; it was mysterious, adventurous, and fun. Hunter still didn't understand the feeling he got when he was with Tallon, but right now; he just wanted to spend time with him and have fun.

**. . .**

**[5:00 pm]  
[Dragon's Nest Bar]**

"Wow, you were not kidding about going to the bar," Hunter blinked.

"Hunter, I'm a man of my word," Tallon smiled. "Come on; it's fine. This is a quite place, only ten minutes from the complex. We're fine, and we're not gonna get smashed. Just a couple drinks and some food," he said.

"Alright," Hunter shrugged; he could trust Tallon. What was there to worry about? They were close to home and Hunter could call his guards any time for help. However, Hunter figured that with _Officer Fury_ present; he would be fine regardless. The two entered the bar, grabbing a smaller booth in the back. A waitress came over, smiling, and setting down two napkins in front of them.

"Hi, boys. I'm Nicole or Nikki. How are we this evening?" the woman, Nicole, smiled.

"Fine, thanks," Tallon responded.

"What can I get for you?" Nicole beamed.

"Can you give us just a few minutes?" Tallon asked.

"Sure," Nicole replied with a nod and walking off.

"Am I safe to take off the glasses and hood?" Hunter wondered.

"Oh, the glasses are part of the costume, silly. They are the transition lenses; they look like regular glasses now. Don't worry; they won't harm your eyes and yes, you can take the hood off," Tallon chuckled. Hunter removed the hood, but kept the glasses in place as Tallon fixed up Hunter's hair a little. "There. No one will recognize you in here, it too down-low for anyone to care about a celebrity being present,"

"I suppose that's comforting," Hunter smiled as Tallon opened the bar menu.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Burger? Fries? Nachos? Wings?" Tallon asked.

"No idea," Hunter admitted.

"Want to just get an app sampler? It's got a little of everything on it that we can pick at?" Tallon suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hunter nodded to him.

"Feel like drinking, or no?" Tallon inquired.

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt and see how that goes before deciding to have another," Hunter shrugged. "I feel okay right now, have since after lunch today, which I kept down," he added.

"We'll do something light then," Tallon smiled.

"Sounds good. I'm, uh, gonna hit the bathroom before we start," Hunter stated as he slid out of the seat.

"No problem. I can order for us; you have a preference on drink?" Tallon wondered.

"Nah, surprise me," Hunter said as he headed for the bathroom. Tallon pulled out his phone and checked his messages, finding only one that really mattered.

_**Dad's Cell, 4:55 pm  
Is he safe? Where is he?**_

Tallon typed his reply, sending it off quickly.

_5:05 pm  
Yes, and I got him with me._

Nicole returned with her pad out and a smile on her face. "Have we decided?" she asked.

"Yes. We'll take one appetizer sampler and two rum and coke's, please?" Tallon ordered gently.

"No problem; I'll have that right to you," Nicole walked away again. Tallon sat back, relaxing. This would be nice; Tallon figured Hunter could use a little relaxation after the madness earlier, and the guy never got any time to have fun unless he was hiding. Tallon ensured that Hunter could be safe and be in public while having fun, so that was all that mattered right now; keeping Hunter happy and safe. Hunter returned and slid into his spot.

"Just ordered," Tallon informed.

"Awesome. I can't wait; I'm starving," Hunter smiled.

"Should be out in a few minutes. Also got us rum and coke's," Tallon stated.

"Easy going drink, nice choice," Hunter complimented.

"That's what you said you wanted," Tallon chuckled.

"True," Hunter nodded. "This is fun…I'm glad we did this,"

"Me too," Tallon replied as they relaxed, enjoying the atmosphere and beginning to chat at little about life.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 13:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 12/3/2018-8:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dragon's Nest Bar]**

It had been nice for Hunter to get out of the apartment and be hanging out with Tallon at the bar, which was just down the street from the complex. It was a calm environment to be in with the televisions showing different stations such as the news or sports. There was music playing in the background, and patrons of the bar were just chatting it up with one another. Hunter and Tallon enjoyed two drinks each and both had a light buzz going; they also finished their appetizer sampler, which helped in making sure neither of the two got entirely drunk. The atmosphere was nice, and it let them relax and get to talk more, so far, it's been mostly conversations about their lives growing up, funny moments with friends or family.

"So, wait…How many siblings do you have?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Too many. There's me; the oldest. And then there is Garet, Daniel, Arianna, Elliot, and Cole," Tallon said again, laughing a bit.

"Wow," Hunter blinked.

"Mom and Dad both came from a family of being the only child, so they wanted a big family," Tallon stated. "I'm the oldest at age twenty-one. Garet is nineteen, Daniel is seventeen. Arianna and Elliot are twins, both fourteen. Cole is the youngest at eleven,"

"I can see that. I'm an only child," Hunter admitted. "My parents wanted more kids, but it didn't work, so just me and they were done,"

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" Tallon inquired.

"Well, my parents are ten years apart in age. They tried to have kids after me, but mom struggled to get pregnant or carry a baby to term; she'd miscarry before three months. And then I think there was one stillbirth at seven months when I was thirteen. After that; they stopped because dad was running for president and got elected when I was fourteen and in the eighth grade. Guess they were happy with their one perfect son. That's why they call me; the one perfect child," Hunter explained.

"I'm sorry about that," Tallon stated sympathetically.

"It's okay," Hunter smiled a little. "I don't mind," he added.

"So, can I ask you something that might be a bit personal?" Tallon wondered.

"Sure," Hunter nodded.

"Are you…Bisexual?" Tallon asked as Hunter blinked a few times.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?" Hunter responded.

"I just get a feel for it sometimes," Tallon smiled.

"Are you?" Hunter arched a curious brow.

"I am gay," Tallon confessed calmly. "How'd you tell?"

"No straight man asks another man what their sexual orientation is out of the blue over drinks in a bar when it's just them," Hunter stated with a giggle.

"Huh, never been given that reason before and not entirely sure if it's true or not. I just figured it'd be another topic to talk about," Tallon shrugged. "I assume you're comfortable with what you are?"

"Oh, very. I knew I was bi when I was thirteen," Hunter said gently. "My parents and Godfather know, all accepting of it. How about you?"

"No shame. My family knows; they accept and support it," Tallon nodded. "How'd you find out?"

"Bathroom at school; one of the only friends I had was gay and he liked me. He kissed me on a dare, and I started feeling something for him. He confessed his feelings to me, and it took me a little bit to sit with things afterward, but I realized I didn't mind another male liking me and I found him attractive too. We dated for a bit when we were fifteen, maybe a year before mutually agreeing that we were better friends. I learned later it was because he was moving away and didn't want us to suffer a long distance-type thing until time could be found to meet up and see each other," Hunter revealed calmly, taking another drink of his southern comfort and coke.

"Did your parents ask you if you were or did you tell them?" Tallon questioned.

"Little bit of both. I started to tell them, and they asked me right out. I guess they caught my ex and I sharing a kiss goodbye before his parents showed up to get him one of the nights that he came over to hang out," Hunter smiled.

"Are you two still good friends?" Tallon wondered now.

Hunter looked down a bit. "No. I'm sure we would be if he were still alive, though,"

"Oh, my Gods. Hunter, I'm sorry; I-I didn't know he'd passed away," Tallon informed quickly, feeling bad.

"It's okay, Tal," Hunter replied. "I didn't expect you to know," he added gently. "It was a car accident in January 2017; I had been with Cassandra at the time, but when I found out my ex died, it hit me pretty hard,"

"Was Cassandra understanding?" Tallon asked.

"She understood I'd lost a friend, but she didn't know that he and I dated. Cassandra has a problem with homosexuals…So I never told her I was bisexual and had dated another man before her," Hunter smiled a bit. "Odin only knows that we would have fought. What about you? How'd you learn you were gay?" he turned the conversation around now.

"I was sixteen; locker room at school and a bunch of guys always in their underwear, walking around shirtless. Guess it just hit me one time that I was attracted to males over females," Tallon said.

"You ever date anyone?" Hunter inquired.

"Nope," Tallon shook his head. "And…Our friends don't know I'm gay either,"

"Never told them or do they not like that kind of thing?" Hunter wondered.

"Never told them, not sure how they'd take it," Tallon shrugged.

"If they are your true friends; they'll be as supportive and accepting as your family. I haven't said anything because I don't feel I know them well enough to reveal my sexual orientation and it's never come up in conversation like it did tonight with us," Hunter smiled.

"Fair point," Tallon smiled back. "Wanna head back to the apartment and talk more? It's starting to get noisy and busy," he asked.

"Sounds good," Hunter nodded. "I should probably get some homework done too," he laughed a little. Hunter got the sweater on while Tallon took care of the bill; the two finished their drinks quick and left the bar. Hunter put his hood up as they walked down the street together.

**. . .**

**[8:30 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

There were no problems getting back to the complex and reaching Tallon's room, except for the fact all their friends were there.

"Um?" Tallon asked, making them whip around.

"There you are!" Avery stated first.

"Where have you been?" Drew asked.

"Out with Hunter," Tallon replied calmly.

"That's Hunter?" Roxanne blinked as Hunter took off the glasses and pulled his hood down.

"Why is he wearing your clothes? Where were you two?" Seth asked.

"I snuck him out of the building for some fun," Tallon stated. Silence among the group. "Oh, my Gods…" he sighed and opened the door to his apartment. "Get inside," he told them. The group filed in as Tallon closed the door. Hunter took off the glasses and hoodie, handing them back to Tallon.

"Thanks for the disguise," Hunter said. "I'll give these back in a sec; I just have to change first," he added.

"You're fine; I told you that is stuff that doesn't fit me anymore," Tallon said. "Keep it; looks good one you anyway,"

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Absolutely," Tallon smiled.

"Well, thanks," Hunter replied, attempting hard not to blush since everyone was in the apartment.

"So…What was all this about?" Trevor wondered now.

"Earlier; the paparazzi followed me to the complex. My guards were trying to keep them back while I got into my place, but I couldn't because Flynn had the door locked from the inside. I panicked and thought this room was a closet or something; turns out I'd completely forgotten it was Tallon's apartment," Hunter began.

"How'd you get in last minute though?" TJ asked.

"My door is broke and doesn't close all the way on its own. Hunter rushed through and closed it once inside; I told him he could hideout here until the situation was under control," Tallon informed.

"And you two going out?" Flynn wondered. "Also, wicked sorry about locking the door, Hunter…"

"It's cool; I was fine," Hunter waved it off.

"Hunter and I got to talking about how he's never been able to go out and have fun without his guards, so I gave him an outfit of mine that doesn't fit, and smuggled him out past his guards while they thought he was still hiding out in my room. We've been down at Dragon's Nest since 5 pm-ish," Tallon smiled. "Had a couple drinks, some snacks,"

"It was getting louder, so we bailed and came back here to chat more," Hunter stated. "And I have to attempt to get some homework done," he added.

"What brings all of you by?" Tallon inquired.

"You weren't answering messages, so we were worried if things were okay," Elijah informed.

"Nah, I'm fine. Hunter challenged me to be able to sneak him out and still have fun without everyone making a big deal over things," Tallon said. "By the way, have I won that?" he chuckled at Hunter.

"I'll let you know when I finish deciding. You said the night wasn't over yet, so let's see what else you got," Hunter grinned.

"You're a pain in my ass," Tallon rolled his eyes.

"I can be if you want me to be," Hunter smirked. "Or I can be a pleasure. The choice is yours, Tal,"

"My Gods! You're a friggin pervert," Tallon remarked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Hunter quirked his brows invitingly.

"Wow," a few of the friends blinked in response.

"Alright, you want a good time?" Tallon asked.

"Oh, baby…Don't tease me…" Hunter shivered playfully.

"LEWD!" the friends gasped.

"Oh, shush," Hunter waved them off.

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" Tallon inquired.

"Advanced System Design from 8 to 11 am; then Advanced Graphics from 2 to 4 pm," Hunter informed. Tallon went to the fridge, opening it up and then standing with his back to Hunter while working at the counter.

"If we stop around 11, will you be fine for class tomorrow?" Tallon asked.

"Stop at 11, bed by 12:30, up for 7 am…Yeah, I'll be okay," Hunter nodded. Tallon turned and brought over clear plastic cup with a drink in it and handed it to Hunter.

"Let's pick up where we left off and continue having some fun then," Tallon said, holding up his cup with the same mix in it. Hunter smiled as they tapped their cups together and took a drink.

"I'm down," Hunter nodded.

"Alright, you know we're fine, so beat it," Tallon told the others.

"What, we can't hang too?" Avery asked.

"We're just sitting around, drinking and talking like we did at the bar. Besides, we were having a private conversation," Tallon said. "We'll all hang at the hideout this weekend or something, but tonight; I promised that I would personally show Hunter a relaxing, fun time, just us," he added.

"Dude, sounds really gay…" TJ stated. Hunter saw Tallon tense a little, worried they weren't going to be as accepting.

"First off; it's wrong to make a statement like that without knowing someone's sexual orientation because you could offend them. As an example; I'm bisexual, so I'm cool with hanging out with just guys, girls, or both. However, I'm open about my sexuality, so it wouldn't offend me. But not knowing what someone is could offend and hurt them because it makes you seem judgmental, unsupportive, and unaccepting of the lifestyle that some choose to live. If any of your friends were bi or gay and hadn't come out yet; you probably just made them feel like you wouldn't accept or support them. Secondly; we, as in Tallon and me, made these plans to hang out before you assumingly got worried and decided to come hound the door about Tallon's whereabouts. If he didn't answer his phone; he's obviously busy. Don't be up his ass," Hunter mentioned.

"Okay, he's got a point," Harper said.

"We did kind of intrude on them," Flynn nodded.

"Uh, yeah, you did…" Tallon rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," the friends said together.

"Alright, shoo. I'll bring him to his apartment later, Flynn," Tallon informed.

"Okay, see ya later," Drew said as they headed out of the apartment, leaving Hunter and Tallon by themselves to relax in the A10 room of Dreki Apartments.

"I'm so sorry they interrupted," Tallon sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least you know they care if you disappear for a few hours," Hunter smiled as they sat together on the couch next to one another.

"True. I wonder what happens if you disappear," Tallon chuckled.

"My father will declare it an emergency and call in every available resource to find me. We're talking military, island guard, ABI, BAIA, police…" Hunter sat back, taking a drink from his cup as Tallon did the same.

"Well, I guess we'll make sure you don't go missing then," Tallon stated. "Makes sense why he always has tabs on you. One miscommunication and every force on the island will be looking for you when you're probably just sleeping," he informed.

"Gods…That happened once when dad was mayor of Berk…" Hunter sighed.

"Oh, story time, Please, continue?" Tallon urged.

"It's actually happened a few times. Nothing as state of emergency, but many times where there was a miscommunication where my dad has freaked out not knowing where I was and sent the masses to locate me. Most of the time it's because I got home from school, sick, and went right to bed or Cassandra and I were on a date or possibly fucking," Hunter remarked.

"Anyone ever walk in on that event?" Tallon asked.

"Once, but thankfully we were under the covers, so nothing actually seen," Hunter replied.

"Yikes," Tallon cringed.

"Needless to say; I made dad promise to check normal places first. Like…Call me, text me, check my normal rooms and locations, talk to my bodyguards…Knock on my bedroom door first. Needless to say; he agreed because I didn't give him a choice," Hunter responded.

"Seems fair; I'd probably be pretty pissed too," Tallon nodded, as they both took a drink. "So, I feel I have to thank you for what you said earlier to our friends…On TJ's gay comment,"

"I saw you tense up in worry that they might have wondered if you were gay or bisexual. I thought to step in and make a statement about what I am to them, that they shouldn't make claims like that without knowing because it can be hurtful and offensive," Hunter enlightened.

"I still appreciate you saying something. It's not often that I'm speechless with them, but I guess I'm just worried what they'll think. You know? I've known I'm gay since I was sixteen, officially, but I probably started in that area when I was fourteen or fifteen; it took me a bit to settle with the idea and accept it for myself before telling my family," Tallon said.

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I get it; it's not easy to come out of the closet. Family, typically, is always accepting and supportive because that is a forever love. I know there are some families out there who are not that way, but we don't live in that time anymore; where being gay or bisexual is new and…Unnatural. A lot of people are coming around and just see things as it's loving someone else no matter if it's a male and female, or two of the same gender," Hunter explained. "Telling friends is different because, as an example, Cassandra doesn't support or like it, so I never told her about me being bisexual. You worry what they'll do, say, even think,"

"Yeah, that's about how I feel with it," Tallon nodded calmly, taking a drink.

"It's cool; I get it," Hunter smiled. "Hey, it's entirely your choice when and if you tell them, Tal. But for what it's worth; I accept and support it as someone in the same community. Yeah, that's a good word for it," he added.

"Glad I have one friend in my corner," Tallon laughed a little. "I'll tell them at some point; I don't feel like they'll hate me or whatever…I guess I wonder how they'll react to finding out I've been gay and never said anything when I found out,"

"Well, when did you meet them? Did they know you when you were found out you were gay?" Hunter asked.

"No, I met Avery, Trevor, and Seth at the police academy when we were eighteen and out of high school. But I met Drew and Elijah when all of us got put on the undercover gang objective a year and a half ago. I met Harper, Madison, the twins, and Flynn when the gang thing started too because we all started hanging out and using our skills together to take down the bad guys," Tallon mumbled.

"I know, you told me the night I showed up there unexpectedly. Heck, you've roped me into it now," Hunter chuckled some. "No, I get it, Tal," he said. "But look; you've only actually been friends for almost two years. You're not obligated to tell them every little detail about yourself. Especially if all this started as a mission where you inadvertently ended up as friends,"

"I suppose you're right," Tallon agreed. "You know, it's nice having someone to talk to about all this who understands," he admitted.

"I can agree with that. It sucks to feel like you're on your own with it," Hunter stated. "It's nice to have someone other than family know, and get where you're coming from," Hunter assured. Both took another drink, then laughed together.

"I'll probably tell them soon; they didn't seem to take bad to you being bisexual," Tallon reminded.

"I did that on purpose, to see what they would do for your sake," Hunter confessed gently.

"You told them for me?" Tallon blinked.

"To see how they'd react to the news; seems like they took it well and have only known me a few months. I thought maybe it'd help you see that your friends, a little time as you may have been friends with them, won't care about your orientation. Also, discreetly added that their comments in that form make them seem judgmental, unaccepting, and unsupportive," Hunter smiled.

"I…Did hear you do that," Tallon nodded. "I never heard them respond, though,"

"Give it some time to sit with them. Bet you they've all gotten together at mine and Flynn's place to _discuss_ what I said tonight or hang out since we're not joining them," Hunter assured.

"You know…You're a pretty understanding and cool guy, Hunter," Tallon found a smile.

"I guess that if roles were reversed in certain situations; I'd hope someone was doing the same thing for me," Hunter shrugged. "That's something…" he paused a moment. "My mom always told me; to be kind, understanding, considerate, humble, etc. Do for others what you'd want them to do for you," he added.

"Your mom sounds like an amazing woman, both your parents do," Tallon said. Hunter finished his drink quietly as Tallon could sense the shift in Hunter's moods, and couldn't help but wonder if it was talking about his mom that caused it. "You want another one?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm not worried about my homework since I don't have that class again until Wednesday and can do it tomorrow during lunch or at night," Hunter replied. Tallon smiled as he took Hunter's cup and rose from the couch to get to the kitchen. Tallon was glad to be spending this time with Hunter, and Hunter, felt the same; this was nice for them to be able to hangout and just talk about whatever over a drink or two.

**. . .**

**[11:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The few extra hours together were fun; Hunter and Tallon just talked about different things, but nothing major in their lives. At the time slowly crept to 11 pm, the boys stopped drinking when they felt themselves slipping into a more uncontrolled drunken state. Tallon provided water and a couple snacks for them to soak up some of the alcohol before it came to now when they stood outside the A1 apartment, which was Flynn and Hunter's place.

"Well, this has been a great night," Hunter told Tallon with a smile.

"Yeah, it has," Tallon replied.

"Seriously, Tal; it's the most fun I've had because it wasn't with one of my parents, my uncle, or my now ex-girlfriend. It was with a friend, something I haven't had in a long time since my ex-boyfriend," Hunter informed. "So thank you," he added. "You won the challenge," he giggled a little.

"A win I'll take with pride. I'm glad I could show you a good time," Tallon said.

"It felt nice to be treated normal for a while," Hunter mentioned.

"Doesn't only have to be tonight, Hunter. You ever get some free time and want to chill; I'm down for another day or night like this. Feel free to accidentally stumble into my apartment anytime to escape paparazzi," Tallon laughed a little.

"I'll bear the thought in mind," Hunter chuckled. "I should get some sleep. Thank you for tonight," he stated.

"You're welcome. Night, Hunter; rest well," Tallon smiled.

"You as well, Tallon. Night," Hunter scanned his card and entered his apartment, closing the door. Tallon headed back down the hall to his own as both of them ended up taking a deep breath and leaning against the inside of their doors and thinking the same thing.

_I don't understand why I feel this way around him, but I love it._


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 14:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 12/22/2018-5:15 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Odin's Dragons Hideout]**

Three weeks had passed since Tallon and Hunter shared a fun night talking and drinking, but nothing too crazy since Hunter still had class the next morning. The two were getting along well and enjoyed each other's company when together. Tallon spent a good deal of time with the other friends, working in their _gang_ business while Hunter mainly took care of his schooling and few apartment chores such as cleaning, laundry, or shopping. Hunter hung out when he could, but this past week; the friends had barely seen or heard from him at all. None of them quite understood why Hunter was suddenly quiet. Tonight, the friends met at 3 pm at the hideout to get some minor work done, but now that it was handled; they were sitting around, and all had the same thought in mind.

"Has anyone heard from him?" Tallon asked.

"No," the group replied.

"Flynn, he's your roommate; surely you've seen him?" Drew stated.

"Not really," Flynn shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think he's been home much. The one or two times I've seen him is when he comes in or leaves, but he hasn't said a word to me. The times he is home; Hunter is in his bedroom. I ask him if he's hungry and he says he already ate,"

"Seems like something might be wrong," Avery pointed out.

"I was getting that feeling too," Madison nodded.

"Sounds like something is bothering him and he's closing himself off to deal with it," Harper added.

"Maybe we should go to the apartment? Check on him, offer an ear to listen?" Trevor suggested.

"If he wants to talk, of course," Seth interjected.

"That's probably a good idea," Tallon agreed. "Alright, let's pack up and go," he rallied the others. With nothing further said; the friends headed out of the underground hideout.

**. . .**

**[5:30 pm]  
[Arc Isle]**

Returning to normal level on the streets of the mainland; the friends began to head over to the transportation center park and ride lot. Reaching their vehicles; they began to prepare to leave.

"So, we'll meet at the apartment? And talk to Hunter, or try to," Avery inquired.

"Hang on," Flynn stopped them while looking at his phone.

"What's up?" Drew asked.

"I messaged Hunter, asking if he was home because he wasn't when I left the apartment to come to the hang out," Flynn informed. "He just replied saying; _Not home. Don't wait up for me_," he added.

"What now? He's not home, and doesn't sound like he will be for a while," Roxanne stated.

"I think we should find him," Seth suggested. "This isn't that big of an island,"

"What are you talking about? It's huge!" TJ stated.

"But Hunter won't wander anywhere where people could bother him. He doesn't like the limelight, so he'd be wearing his hoodie disguise and keeping his head down while minding his own business," Drew mentioned.

"Drew is right. Hunter wouldn't draw attention to himself or go to heavily populated areas," Elijah nodded.

"You mean like this area?" Flynn stated.

"Probably this or something quieter like where the apartment building is," Trevor said.

"No. I meant that I think I see him, over there walking down the street," Flynn pointed. The friends looked as they saw a male about Hunter's height wearing a black hoodie and hands in the front pouch with the head slightly down towards the road. As Hunter stated; it didn't seem like he was going anywhere in particular, but just walking freely.

"We should probably try to go talk to him, maybe convince him not to wander freely. I don't see his guards following him, not even at a distance," Tallon pointed out.

"Yeah…True; it's not safe, especially if he isn't okay and admitted to that," Avery agreed.

"Well, I don't think we should rush him either, maybe just pass him and strike up a conversation?" Flynn offered.

"Sounds good," the others nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Alright, let's go see if we can't provide some comfort or assistance," Tallon stated as they began making their way to catch up with Hunter and get on the other side of the street. Hunter kept walking; it seemed like he was dragging his feet until he reached a building where he stopped and glanced at it; then contemplated briefly going in or not.

"Do we instantly follow?" Roxanne asked, looking at the others.

"I think we should just sit back, for now. Maybe sit in the café and watch?" Trevor looked at Tallon for confirmation.

"No, let's go in, but sit with our backs to him and observe. Then perhaps we can walk by or approach and be like, hey, fancy running into you here, see if we can engage him in conversation," Tallon stated.

"Alright," the others nodded.

**. . .**

**[5:45 pm]  
[The Viking's Tavern]**

The group walked in, taking two tables which were showing a view of Hunter, but not them to him. Hunter sat at the bar toward the end where the counter met the wall. Hunter kept his hood up, arms folded on the bar top and just sitting there as the bartender came over.

"Bit young to be in here lad," said the man with a smile. Hunter slid his license forward. "Well, can't argue with that, and an honor to serve you this evening," he smiled as Hunter put his identification away.

"Keep it on the downlow if you wouldn't mind," Hunter asked.

"No problem. What can I get for you?" the man stated.

"Something strong; don't care what," Hunter replied.

"What's ailing ya?" the man inquired. "Might be able to find something to help out,"

"Mourning a loss," Hunter informed.

"Ah, got you," the man remarked as he grabbed two double shot glasses. "Friend or family?"

"Little bit of both," Hunter said as the man got the Southern Comfort and Jack Daniels. Pouring two full shots, the man also set a mixed drink in front of him.

"You're good with getting home?" the man inquired.

"I live fifteen minutes away; I walked, and I can arrange a ride if necessary," Hunter assured.

"Then enjoy, and let me know when you're ready for another," the man gave a wave. "Name is Steven, but most call me Steve or Stevie," he added.

"Thanks," Hunter said looking at the two shots and mixed drink. The friends watched quietly as Hunter down the two shots with ease and then take a minor pause before drinking from the paper cup.

"Wonder what he gave him for a mixed drink," Seth looked at the others.

"Probably something basic," Tallon stated. "What concerns me is that he's already had the equivalent of four shots and now the drink,"

"We'll watch his back; seems like Hunter can handle his alcohol," Elijah said.

"That was controlled in moderation with friends, not solo and rapid fire," Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Good point," Drew nodded. "We'll still watch him,"

"For now," Tallon informed.

**. . .**

**[8:15 pm]**

For about two hours; the friends made no attempt to casually stroll up to Hunter and strike up a conversation. It became apparent since they walked in that Hunter was entirely down and wanted to be alone, but he could absolutely handle his alcohol while drinking solo. On top of the two double shots and mixed drink Hunter began with; he also had a shot of Crown Royal, two beers, a rum and coke; now working on a third beer, but drinking it slowly while just keeping his head down or scrolling on his phone. Occasionally, Hunter would send a text or two, then set the phone down. Hunter had also pulled his hood off and continue to sit in his same spot. It seemed the bartended took care of making sure no one bothered Hunter despite the shocked looks of other patrons seeing the president's son in the bar.

"Tal, I think it's time to make ourselves known," Avery suggested. Tallon looked at Hunter now, feeling bad and not wanting to bother him; the guy seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Yeah, he's had a lot and maybe it hasn't affected him yet…But it will when he finally stands up," Harper added in. Tallon nodded, preparing stand up.

"I'll go," Tallon offered. However, as he was about to approach Hunter; someone approached Hunter hesitantly.

"Excuse me?" the woman said. Hunter sat up, looking at her.

"Do you mind if I get a picture with you? My dad serves overseas and will never believe me if I tell him that I saw the president's son at the bar on my twenty-first…" the girl hoped.

Hunter gave a smile. "Sure," he replied as the girl was thankful and had her friend get ready. Hunter turned in his chair, as the girl stood beside him with a broad smile. Hunter gave a genuine one as well as the friend took the picture of them.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said to him.

"You're welcome," Hunter stated as the girls giggled while walking away. Hunter sighed a bit, glancing around before getting his beer and finishing it off. Hunter gave the bottle a little shake as Steven made his way down with a smile.

"Calling it a night?" Steven asked.

"Nah. And don't worry; I'm fine," Hunter informed.

"I would have cut you off if I didn't think you were," Steven chuckled. "You've drank in moderation; I can tell you're a guy who knows his limit because you aren't slamming them back. What else you having?"

"Let's go Jack and Coke," Hunter said.

"You got it," Steven made up the drink and set it in front of him. "Oh," he stopped quick before walking away and poured Hunter a shot of Fireball Whiskey. "That is from those lovely ladies over there; a thank you for the picture you took with one of them," Hunter looked at the girls who were lifting their shots; Hunter grabbed his and held it up for the acknowledgment before drinking it back. The girls squealed that Hunter did it with them. Hunter flashed a smile before turning back to his drink. Hunter knew they were recording, and he didn't mind. It's not like he was acting foolish though intoxicated.

"Well, as a thank you then," Hunter pulled a twenty from his wallet and gave it to Steve. "Their next round is on me," he instructed.

"No problem," Steven nodded.

"Wow, that was super nice of him," Madison smiled.

"He still has an image to uphold," Trevor reminded. "Despite whatever personal things he has going on; he'll act accordingly to the situation,"

"Steve?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah?" Steven replied.

"I can take this out on the terrace, right?" Hunter inquired, motioning to his drink.

"Absolutely," Steven nodded with a smile. Hunter grabbed his cup, turning and getting off the stool while walking through the door to get on the terrace where there was hardly anyone outside. Once there, Hunter set his drink on the railing and leaned with a sigh.

"Alright, come on," Tallon told the others. The friends nodded as they got up and moved to the terrace, quietly. "I'll start it, play along," he said. When the noise from the bar was faded behind the terrace doors, Hunter took a long drink from his cup.

"Should I play along with the illusion that we conveniently ended up at the same place as well?" Hunter asked before Tallon could say a word to him.

"You…Knew we were here?" TJ asked.

"I've known since you sat down after I arrived," Hunter stated without looking at them. "I also know its because you're worried about me," he added. "Not hard to figure out when you showed up moments after I did, and were sitting behind me thinking I wouldn't see you,"

"I told you we should have sat farther back," Seth mumbled.

"Wouldn't have mattered; behind the bar has mirrors and that's how I saw you walk in and sit down," Hunter informed calmly. "You could have just come asked if I was alright if you were curious," he turned and faced them; his arms on the railing while holding his cup in his left hand as he took a drink.

"You looked like you wanted to be alone," Drew mentioned.

"I did, which I why I didn't come to the hang out when offered by Flynn. But you came in search of me anyway, so why make it all stalker-level mysterious?" Hunter inquired.

"Didn't really search, we saw you walking," Flynn pointed out.

"So why not make yourselves known instead of making it weird like the bartender mentioning there was a group of people sitting behind me and continuously talking low and watching me?" Hunter questioned. "Not mad, just wondering," he added. "Doesn't matter; I came out here because I figured you wanted a chance to get me alone and talk,"

Tallon stepped forward. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Hunter. Flynn said he's hardly seen you all week, and when you are there; you don't come out of the room. Not that it's a problem, but we felt as your friends that maybe something was going on and wanted to be here if you needed a couple sets of ears to listen," he enlightened gently.

Hunter stared a moment before turning back to lean over the railing quietly. "That's…Real nice of you, to go out of your way to make sure I'm alright,"

"Not like we came far; we had been at the hangout," TJ said as Roxanne elbowed him in the arm. Hunter chuckled a little.

"You don't have to tell us, and we can go if you want to be alone. We shouldn't have tried to pry," Tallon said.

Hunter looked down a bit, shaking his head to them. "No, you're fine," Hunter said before taking a deep breath.

"You don't mind us being here?" Avery asked.

"Public place, not my call if you stay or not," Hunter responded.

"Well, we only came to check on you," Seth mentioned.

"You wanna know that bad, huh?" Hunter inquired.

"We just want to know if you're okay," Tallon assured.

"I'm not," Hunter stated as he looked out into the night. "Come on," he said.

"Where we going?" Harper asked.

"Apartment complex," Hunter informed.

"Um, why?" Elijah wondered.

"More private for talking, so, come on," Hunter invited while walking towards the bar entrance again and the friends followed. Getting inside, Hunter moved to the bar as Steven approached while Hunter sucked back the last of his drink.

"Heading out?" Steven smiled.

"Yeah, close my tab out," Hunter said as he fished his card out of his wallet, leaning on the bar a bit. "Them too," he said quietly, motioning to the group walking up behind him.

"Got it," Steven nodded as he turned to the computer and tapped a few things before getting Hunter's card from him. A few moments later, Steven returned it with the receipt. Hunter signed it after filling in the tip and final total. "Have a good holiday!"

"You as well," Hunter replied before headed out.

"We'll meet you there," Drew said.

"What's our total?" Flynn asked.

"You're taken care of," Steven informed.

"Huh?" the group blinked.

"Mr. Haddock covered yours and his," Steven chuckled. The friends rushed after Hunter now, finding him on his phone and sending a text message; then slipping the phone away into his pocket.

"Meet you at the apartment," Hunter said as a black car drove up; a man stepped out and opened the door for Hunter as he slid in comfortably.

"Hunter, why'd you pay for us?" Tallon questioned.

"I'm a nice guy and you're my friends. See you there," the man shut the door after Hunter said that and then the car pulled away down the street. Unable to argue much since Hunter left; they hurried to get to their vehicles and return to Dreki Apartments.

**. . .**

**[8:45 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The friends arrived and Flynn let them in. Hunter was just walking out of his room wearing a light long sleeve shirt and sleep pants with a drink in hand; it looked like Southern Comfort and Coke. "So, you wanna know why I've been distant this past week?" he asked them after Flynn closed the door.

"If you want to tell us," Madison mentioned softly. Hunter stepped back into his room after taking a drink.

"Come on in," Hunter invited the group. Cautiously, as they'd never seen inside Hunter's room before; the friends walked into his bedroom. "You can sit anywhere, or stand. Whatever you wanna do," he informed. After everyone found a comfortable spot; they looked at him.

"So, what's going on?" Trevor asked.

"The easiest way to put it; not looking forward to Snoggletog," Hunter stated calmly. "I typically love the holiday, but this year is hard. Next couple might be for me, Dad, and Greg," he added in.

"Did…Something happen around this time of year for it to be hard?" Tallon asked gently.

Hunter sat down on a bench near his bedroom window; it appeared to be connected to Hunter's computer desk; it hard two arms, and a comfy-looking cushion with a couple pillows. Hunter's green eyes fell on a picture that was on the nightstand; he nodded his head to it as the others looked seeing a photo of Salvatore, Gregory, Hunter, and a woman with autumn hair and blue/green eyes. "That death in the family I mentioned…" Hunter trailed off a little. "It was my mom,"

"Oh, my Gods…Hunter," Harper gasped in shock with the others.

"It didn't happen over Snoggletog; it was just this past April on the 29th…Two months after I turned twenty-one. The reason it's hard is because this is the first big holiday without her; I started feeling down when December started, but as Snoggletog has gotten closer…" Hunter said.

"It's gotten harder to deal with," Avery frowned. "Oh, Hunter, I'm so sorry,"

"How did she pass?" Drew inquired softly.

"Cancer," Hunter took a deep breath. "Mom started feeling real tired and sick a couple years ago, right around the time dad was elected to his second term…She got checked out and they found it; I think it was Ovarian Cancer. The doctors said there wasn't anything they could really do except try to stay off symptoms and make her comfortable, but they didn't give mom more than a year to live. My mom, of course, beat those odds for about three years. It started to get to the end when we knew she couldn't fight anymore around Snoggletog last year…"

"She sounds like a strong woman; I feel that you probably get that from her," Tallon offered sympathetically. Hunter nodded once, trying to smile but ended up no-so-discreetly turning his head.

"Y-Yeah," Hunter tried to quickly wipe his cheek. The friends saw tear slip, but said nothing because they knew Hunter had to be hurting. Hunter's eyes still had tears in them, unshed, and refusing to fall. "Dad has been staying busy with running the Archipelago and Greg has the military. But me, well; I'm not as busy and distracted as before since I'm single and no longer working. Even school isn't terribly challenging, so I have all this time to myself and I guess it hits harder,"

"Is that why you decided to drink tonight?" Elijah asked.

Hunter shook his head. "To be honest; I never intended on drinking at all. I didn't want to drive, or be here, so I bundled up and started walking around. Going wherever the wind took me; ended up at the bar to warm up a bit. Bartender started me with something strong when I mentioned mourning and here I am Odin only knows how many drinks in or how drunk I actually am. I typically don't drink to solve my emotional status at the time, but I guess it that's just how tonight played out," he explained.

"Dulls the mind, relaxes you for a short period of time. You super drunk?" Tallon inquired.

"Don't know. Didn't feel much at the bar, home now and it's starting to hit. I feel like this one is my limit, any further and I might just hit the floor," Hunter chuckled a little, going to take another drink and finishing it. "So yeah, now you know…" he added while standing up and faltering a bit to hold his balance.

"Are you, uh, okay?" TJ asked when Hunter swayed a bit and closed his eyes to hold back what it appeared to be as possibly throwing up.

"Yeah…F-Fine…" Hunter managed taking a moment to try and focus. However; it failed as he went to take a step and almost fell forward. Tallon caught Hunter, and steadied him on his feet.

"I'd like to say you're probably a little past your limit, my friend. Time to call it a night," Tallon suggested. Hunter didn't answer at first. "Hunter?" Tallon asked.

"I think he's done," Elijah said now.

Hunter closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Tal, I'd move him to the bathroom or closer to a garbage can, like now…" Drew said quickly. No sooner than he said it; Hunter broke off from Tallon and staggered his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and puking harshly in the toilet more than once; it came in waves. Hunter would throw up, then cough and groan. "And that's why I said what I did,"

"I think he'll be alright once he gets some of it up; he's not black out drunk," Flynn mentioned. Tallon went to get a water bottle for Hunter, and waited until the vomiting ceased. Tallon knocked on the door a few times lightly.

"Hunt? Hey, you alright in there?" Tallon asked.

"Ugh…" Hunter moaned. The toilet flushed and then the sink was heard running before it turned off and the door opened. Hunter weakly leaned against the door frame.

"Come on, time to get some rest," Tallon smiled softly as the others cleared off of the bed, preparing it for Hunter to lay down in. Tallon set the water bottle on the nightstand, helping Hunter to the bed as he eased himself in. Tallon pulled the garbage can over and stepped back.

"Thanks," Hunter yawned tiredly. "Glad I have such good friends," he nodded off, falling asleep instantly.

"You got him, Flynn?" Harper inquired.

"I'll stay," Tallon informed. "In case he needs help through the night or tomorrow morning. We both know Flynn sleeps like a rock when he's out,"

"Fair enough," the others agreed. Tallon grabbed a spare blanket and set it up on the window seat; the others said their goodbyes and left Hunter's room. Tallon shut off the lights and laid down on the bench, getting comfortable while checking his phone.

_**Harry Anderson, 9:30 pm  
How is he?**_

_9:31 pm  
Drunk, emotional, but fast asleep now. I'll stay with him._

_**Harry Anderson, 9:32 pm  
Understood.**_

Tallon set his phone on the window sill and sighed while watching Hunter from his spot. _If only I could tell you the truth, and I hope the day you find out; you'll forgive me_. Tallon thought before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 15:

**=Normal POV=  
[Sunday, 12/23/2018-11:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The next morning arrived fast and Hunter was not ready for such. Groaning a bit and struggling to sit up with a body that felt like it was being held down by a mass amount of weight, Hunter began to wake slowly. Hunter's head pounded as a feeling he never wanted to feel again hit him. Hunter knew what it was, and he knew right away that it was going to be a shitty beginning to the day; the worst part was knowing he couldn't blame anyone because he chose to do it. Hunter managed to get up and look around; he found Tallon sitting in the window seat, looking at his phone.

"Well," Tallon smiled, setting the device down. "Good morning," Hunter didn't say anything as he was confused. "I'm sure you want to know why I'm here, but I feel those answers can wait until after you've used the bathroom and showered to wake up a bit more," he stated.

Hunter couldn't even argue because he felt awful, so he nodded to Tallon and got out of bed to get to the bathroom. Unfortunately, standing made everything worse than sitting up had. Hunter felt nauseated as he closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. It didn't work; feeling the vomit rise from his stomach and into his throat forced him to cover his mouth and dash for the bathroom. Tallon winced a bit when the door closed, and he immediately heard Hunter start to throw up harshly a few times. Hunter coughed, and groaned.

"Gods…Why did I do this to myself…?" Hunter moaned from within the bathroom. Tallon heard the toilet flush, and then the water for the shower start. Assuming that Hunter would be in there for at least ten minutes; he left Hunter's bedroom to find his friends sitting around the living room.

"I take it he's up?" Flynn inquired.

"I'd go with still waking up, but he's out of bed," Tallon nodded.

"He puke?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, about three times," Tallon replied. "Already stated asking why he did this to himself," he added.

"Probably gonna be an easy day for him," Harper assumed.

"Without a doubt," Drew chuckled.

"Can't say I wouldn't have done the same," Elijah shrugged. "Poor guy is trying to cope with the death of his mother and get through the first major holiday without her,"

"Don't forget the break up with his ex too," Tallon reminded.

"Did he wonder why you were in the bedroom with him?" TJ inquired.

"I told him to use the bathroom and shower first; he didn't seem to disagree," Tallon stated. "I guess we wait for him," he shrugged as the others agreed.

**. . .**

**[11:30 am]**

Hunter took a while in the shower to mostly stand there and contemplate his bad choice to drink last night. After about ten minutes; Hunter actually showered and shaved. Once getting out, Hunter dressed in a fresh pair of boxers; then his dark brown sweat pants with a pair of black socks. Hunter didn't feel like putting on a shirt, so he didn't bother after fixing up his hair and brushing his teeth. Hunter grabbed his phone and pulled up the contacts while exiting the bedroom.

"Feel any better?" Tallon asked.

Hunter shook his head a few times lightly before tapping a contact and pressing the call icon; then the speakerphone. On the third ring, there was an answer. _"Good morning, sunshine,"_ came Gregory's voice. _"Did you have a fun night?"_

"Shut it, Uncle Greg," Hunter muttered as the man laughed a bit.

"_How hungover are you?"_ Gregory inquired.

"Enough to ask the alcoholic what his hangover cure is, so out with it before I come down there and kick your ass," Hunter stated. The friends blinked in confusion. What did Hunter mean by _hangover cure_? There was a cure for hangovers? Hunter tried not to laugh at their reactions because his head was pounding.

"_Boy, you don't stand a chance in your current state,"_ Gregory chuckled.

"Excuse the fuck out of you; we both know I whip your ass at least five times worse drunk or hungover than I can sober, old man," Hunter remarked. "How did you even know I was drinking last night?"

"_Because you are your father's son; he was too,"_ Gregory reported calmly. Hunter paused a moment. _"You both have the same problem. Ya start feeling down, ask to be alone, end up drinking. I know what time of year this is; I knew it would hit you both hard,"_

"Is he alright?" Hunter inquired.

"_Fit as a fiddle, lad. Do you honestly believe I'd let him be alone when he drinks? Come on; I'm his best friend. I took care of him," _Gregory stated. _"What about you? How much did you have and were you alone?"_

"More than I should have, but in my defense; I didn't feel any of it until I got home. Also, no; my friends sneakily shadowed me at the bar. I got driven home by Kris, and my friends made sure I got to bed around 9:30 after the alcohol hit and I puked a couple times," Hunter said.

"_Felt it after you broke the seal, didn't you?"_ Gregory chuckled.

"Felt it when I stopped drinking and was sitting in the car on the drive home…I had at least six shots, three beers, rum and coke, jack and coke, then when I got home, I made a soco and coke; pretty sure that's the one that was over the limit," Hunter informed.

"_Likely,"_ Gregory replied.

"So, Dad is okay? Emotionally?" Hunter asked.

"_He's coping, but I think he could use his son's presence right about now,"_ Gregory hinted.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked.

"_Where do you think?"_ Gregory inquired gently.

"Cemetery…" Hunter sighed.

"_You got it,"_ Gregory confirmed. _"How are you holding up?"_

"Holding," Hunter replied.

"_You know I know you better than that, kiddo,"_ Gregory stated.

"I got wasted last night, Uncle Greg; entirely by choice…How do you think I'm doing?" Hunter reiterated.

"_That's what I thought,"_ Gregory informed. _"Come home, Hunter. I think you're needed here," _

"Dad just get back?" Hunter questioned. "Is he okay?"

"_No, but he will be soon. And I think you should pack up some clothes and personal items; then come home for the holiday," _Gregory suggested.

"I said I'd be home for day before and day of," Hunter responded.

"_Hunter, listen to me, alright? I know this isn't an easy time of year for you or your father. This time last year is when you found out that your mom didn't have more than six months to live, and you knew the end was near; that you'd both have to say goodbye to her. You and your dad need one another to get through this. Your miserable, he's miserable without your mother and you. This is a big house to always be in, especially when your family isn't with you. Remember that you were residing at the school up until a few days before your mom died, and then you moved back to finish your third year of college. That helped you and your dad, but now you've moved out again and he misses you a lot. More so during these harder times, like holidays, or the one year coming up in April. I know Sal has me, and you know I love you both to death and I'm here for ya to help in any way I can, but I think you both could use each other,"_ Gregory explained.

"Are you asking me to move back home for the rest of my final year?" Hunter inquired.

"_No, lad; just come home until…The New Year, at least. Please? The two of you can't do this by yourselves; look what you resorted to? What you both did. Drinking until you hit your limits? That is not how you mourn and cope; you need each other to get through the harder times, remembering your mother and his wife, as she was. So, pack a bag and come home for two weeks, Hunter. Seriously…I'm worried about both of you,"_ Gregory said.

"Alright, alright…I'll come home for a couple weeks," Hunter said. "But give me the hangover cure or I'm not going anywhere today,"

"_Fair enough. Alright, pay attention. Go grab a beer, and drink it,"_ Gabriel informed.

"I, uh, I'm trying to recover from drinking?" Hunter stated. "Not get re-drunk,"

"_Just shut up and do as you're told," _Gregory informed. Hunter shrugged, leaving the phone where it was and going to his room to get a beer from his mini fridge. Hunter popped the top off. _"Drink it fast, but don't down it or you'll just throw up again if you didn't already do that this morning," _he instructed.

"Hey, you're the resident alcoholic of the Haddock Family," Hunter said. "And yes, I did throw up already…"

"_Not a Haddock,"_ Gregory said.

"You might as well be; you're my dad's best friend and the two of you are practically brothers," Hunter said taking a drink from the bottle. "Are you sure this is gonna work? Cuz right now; my stomach is saying bad idea,"

"_That's supposed to happen, so you're okay. Just drink," _Gregory informed. Hunter did so, though he really wanted to puke. Fighting it back for about ten minutes; Hunter finished it and groaned. _"Feel like throwing up again?"_

"Yes…" Hunter replied.

"_Good, then it's working. Now, go get a can of Sprite, two aspirins, and about two pieces of bread," _Gregory stated. Hunter did so. _"Got it?"_

"I do,"Hunter responded.

"_Eat one of the breads, drink the soda and take the aspirin; then eat the second piece. You should start feeling better in an hour or so,"_ Gregory told him.

"I fail to see how this works," Seth said aloud.

"_That the Jorgenson boy?"_ Gregory inquired.

"Yep, Seth. Silas's son," Hunter informed.

"_Interesting. Anyway…The reason this works is because any alcoholic will tell you that the best way to cure a hangover is to pick up where you left off the night before. When you drink, your liver processes the alcohol. However, when you go to bed drunk; your body just shuts itself down. When you wake up the next morning, your body is slow to get functioning again due to all the alcohol that didn't process while you slept. If you drink something first thing in the morning, like a beer; your body jump starts to begin processing faster. The soda keeps it going, to stay hydrated. The aspirin takes care of general headaches and what not. And the bread will soak up the alcohol; thereby curing a hangover faster,"_ Gregory explained. _"You might still feel a bit lazy and tired, but it'll be better than you feel now. Stay on the water too,"_

"Got it," Hunter answered. "Alright; I'm gonna do this and then start packing. Don't tell dad; I want to surprise him,"

"_Lips are sealed,"_ Gregory chuckled. _"See you soon, kiddo,"_ Hunter ended the call.

"So, there is a hangover cure?" Tallon arched a brow.

"Not official, just what works for Greg and dad; they invented it together during a morning after drinking most of the night. I think they didn't have much to work with and just went with something that happened to make it easier," Hunter informed while munching on the bread and drinking the soda slowly. "So, while I work on this…Tal, why were you in my room when I woke up?"

"Oh, well, you were really drunk last night, so after you puked; we helped you to bed and I decided to stay on your window seat in case you needed anything through the night. It's just something I do as leader of the gang; I make sure my friends are okay after drinking a lot and we all camp at the hideout. I suppose I felt inclined to do the same for you despite knowing you're entirely safe here. Sorry," Tallon explained softly.

"No, no…It's okay. I'm not mad; I was just confused," Hunter smiled a bit. "I didn't…Say anything last night, did I?"

"Well, you told us about your mom passing…" Avery mentioned.

"I knew that. I didn't say anything after the alcohol hit me?" Hunter asked.

"You mentioned you were glad to have such good friends, but then knocked out," Trevor stated.

"Okay, I remember that," Hunter nodded as he finished the bread; then took the two pills and started on the second piece. "Guess I should go pack,"

"Will we see you at all before the New Year?" Flynn wondered.

"Maybe; I'll let you know," Hunter informed as he headed for his room. Hunter pulled out his suitcase, tossing a couple sets of clothes in and then grabbing his bathroom items. Hunter sped around the room to clean up before he left for two weeks or so. Hunter wheeled his suitcase and laptop bag out; then locked the door with a key.

"How do you feel?" Tallon inquired.

"Better than before, probably gonna get to the house and spend time with dad and Greg. I might take a nap after all that, though. Or go to bed early after dinner," Hunter said softly.

"Will you still text? Maybe we can Skype?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Hunter nodded as he was sending a text message. There was some silence as a knock was heard on the door and Hunter went over to it, and opened it to see his father there. "Dad?"

"Hi, son…" Salvatore said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, you know that. Greg said you were at the cemetery; I was coming to meet you there," Hunter stepped aside to let him in and then close the door.

"You were coming to the cemetery?" Salvatore asked.

"Well, yeah; Greg said you had gone alone. Figured you could use some company," Hunter informed.

"But…You haven't been since the funeral; you refused to go," Salvatore reminded.

"Because to me, that's not where my mom is," Hunter said as Salvatore arched a brow. "My mom is still here," he added with his hand on his head. "And here," he moved his hand to his heart. "I can't very well remember the good times while sitting in the place I have to remember one of the worst days of my life. That's why I don't go, at least not at random times; I'm not going to unnecessarily torture myself,"

"Now why couldn't you tell me that months ago…" Salvatore mumbled.

"Kind of thought you'd figure it out," Hunter shrugged as there was a knock on the door. Hunter opened it to find Gregory.

"Heard Sal was coming here to see you, so figured I would too and make sure you're all cured," Gregory informed.

"Cured?" Salvatore blinked.

"Like father, like son. The both of you ended up drinking last night. He called me for my hangover cure, much like you did," Gregory chuckled.

"I'm better now. Headache is gone, so is all the nausea…" Hunter informed.

"Good, good!" Gregory nodded. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me; I'll put you on your ass,"

"You're welcome to try," Hunter invited. Gregory's brow twitched as he went to punch Hunter in the arm. Hunter stepped to the side, using his left hand to block Gregory and grab his fist. Hunter turned the man's wrist a bit before shifting in to hook his leg behind Gregory's and pull it out from under him. Gregory began to lose his balance as Hunter crouched down and stuck out his leg, sweeping Gregory down fully onto his back hard.

"Well done, son. Better watch it, Greg. Hunter was your top student who beat you and a lot of your military friends in solo and multiple fighter situations," Salvatore laughed a bit the friends blinked.

"And yet I wonder why you think he needs secret service agents on him," Gregory huffed. "The boy could more than protect himself. Thor help whoever gets on his bad side,"

"How bad is his bad side?" Flynn decided to ask.

"You don't ever want to find out!" Salvatore and Gregory said at the same time with wide eyes and a warning-like tone. The friends blinked again.

"Moving on," Salvatore sighed. "I know he can," Salvatore said. "It was his mother's request that I always ensure he's safe just in case something went wrong,"

Hunter looked at his father now. "So, what brings you by, Dad?"

"I was hoping you'd sing the song you made for your mother and me…Please?" Salvatore inquired.

"You're going to have to be specific, Dad," Hunter stated.

"The one you did for our last wedding anniversary before she passed," Salvatore enlightened.

"Oh! You mean Written In The Stars?" Hunter asked.

"That's the one!" Gregory announced. "I think it was one of your best works, next your military pieces of course,"

"Speaking of…I started a new one that I need to finish," Hunter reminded himself.

"Oh, I want to hear it!" Gregory hoped.

"When it's done," Hunter nodded.

"So, will you sing the one you did for your mom and me?" Salvatore pleaded with his eyes.

"Alright, alright…" Hunter agreed. "I'll do it when we get to the house,"

"When _we_ get to the house?" Salvatore blinked as Hunter got his suitcase and laptop bag.

"Well, yeah," Hunter said with a soft smile. "I'm off school until the 7th of January, and midterms start on the 21st. I figured I'd come home for the holidays…If you don't mind, Dad?"

"Mind!? Why would I mind?! Of course!" Salvatore exclaimed happily as he hugged Hunter tightly, squeezing the air from his son's lungs in the bone-crushing bear hug.

"Dad! Need to breathe!" Hunter gasped out. Salvatore let him go quickly.

"Sorry!" Salvatore said, forgetting how much smaller Hunter was than him. Hunter coughed a few times, and tried not to throw up as one hand went over his stomach and the other went to his mouth. "I forget, son…"

"Yeah…I know," Hunter mumbled, jerking once, but holding back from puking. "Okay…I'm good,"

"Well, let's be on our way then. I'm overjoyed you'll be coming home for a bit!" Salvatore smiled. Gregory chuckled, shrugging his shoulders after he'd gotten up; a way of telling Hunter that he had no idea how happy he just made his dad. "You can ride with me, son. Unless you want to take your car?"

"I'll ride with you," Hunter nodded. "See you guys later," Hunter said to his friends as he headed out with Salvatore and Gregory.

"Bye, Hunter!" the group called as the door shut.

"Guess we won't be seeing him until he returns," Harper chuckled a bit.

"Good for him, though. Going home to be with his father and uncle; they can cope together," Tallon smiled. "Who knows, maybe we'll see him over the next couple of weeks; he could end up wandering the mainland again," he added. "I'm headed home to get a shower, lunch, and then maybe a nap," he waved, leaving.

"We should also leave, prepare for our holidays," Avery stood up.

"See you for the New Year's party?" Drew asked.

"Probably. Have a good Snoggletog!" Trevor called. Everyone said their goodbyes, and left to return to their own apartments. Snoggletog was two days away, and everyone would be spending time with their families and then likely join up again to ring in the new year on December 31st when it switched over to January 1st, 2019 at midnight.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 16:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 12/29/2018-2:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

It had been a week since the day Hunter left to stay with his dad and Greg at The Archian House for the holidays. The friends got to chat with Hunter over Skype and in text while he was away, so that was nice. Hunter enjoyed his time at home even though Snoggletog was the hardest to deal with. Gregory, Salvatore, and Hunter ended up going to the cemetery for an hour or so; then back home to celebrate the holiday the way it would have been if Vanessa Haddock were still alive. The friends all enjoyed their holidays too; going home and seeing family, but finding time to see one another and plan their big New Year's Bash for Monday; the 31st of December. The days followed Snoggletog for Hunter were quiet, working on small projects and even studying for midterms were beginning on January 21st. In all this, Hunter and Tallon had been talking every day, constantly, as much as they were able. Hunter enjoyed talking to Tallon; they got into deep, long conversations about any topic and Hunter was finding himself more and more drawn in.

Hunter couldn't explain it; this, whatever feeling he got talking to or being around Tallon, didn't feel like anything he'd experienced before. Hunter was confused and needed to figure it out, but sadly; he was coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't do this by himself. Hunter knew his dad was busy with preparations for the inauguration that would be happening after midterms. Salvatore pushed it back so Hunter wouldn't have to stress about missing time studying, so that event was now being held on Saturday, the 26th of January 2019. Hunter needed to talk to someone, and he knew his father would make time for him, but at the same time; his father wasn't the best choice to deal with feelings regarding another man. Hunter thought Gregory might be a good choice because Greg was gay and had his fair share of lovers in the past, but the man never settled down. Currently, Hunter was in his room, but couldn't get the topic of Tallon off his brain.

Groaning, Hunter got up and left his room, beginning to walk the halls of the Archian House to locate his Godfather in high hopes of getting some advice. Hunter must have wondered for ten minutes before ending up out back on the balcony. Hunter leaned there, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Heard you were looking for me," came Gregory's voice as Hunter turned around to see him.

"I was," Hunter nodded.

"Well, I'm here, so what's up, lad?" Gregory asked.

"Was hoping for some advice…Or even a direction to go in would ne nice," Hunter confessed. Gregory chuckled a bit as he walked over to Hunter, handing him a beer.

"Figured that might have been the case, so there is that, and lay it on me," Gregory cracked his beer open. Hunter smiled some, opening his as well. "What's on your mind?"

"One of my friends who I think I'm starting to like as more than just a friend…" Hunter admitted.

"Oh, boy. Should have grabbed something stronger than a beer," Gregory stated as Hunter gave him a bored look.

"Come on, Uncle Greg…I'm being serious…" Hunter sighed heavily.

"I know, laddie. I'm sorry," Gregory informed. "Go on. Continue, please? Who is this friend?"

"It's Tallon Fury; the guy with the black hair and green eyes," Hunter said softly.

"I know the one," Gregory nodded. "So, what do you need advice or a direction for? You just claimed to have started liking him as more than a friend,"

"I guess I don't know what to do, or if it's real…" Hunter remarked. "It's only been a little time since I ended things with Cassandra, and you know how much I loved her…How can I be developing feelings for someone else already? I already know Tallon is gay; we got into that over a night at the bar at the start of the month," he looked out over the backyard, taking a drink from the beer bottle.

"Well, guess that takes some of the work out; knowing he's already into men," Gregory mentioned, taking a short drink from his. "As for the thing you said about your ex," he paused. "You left her, Hunter. Yes, you loved her, but she hurt you. And if you're feeling something for someone else; it's because they make you feel better, take away the pain. It doesn't matter how much time passes, laddie. You can develop feelings for someone you just met or have known for years in a split second,"

"So, it's not wrong or rushing it if I've started to like Tallon?" Hunter asked.

"Not at all. He's your friend; he's helped you several times from the stories you've told me and your dad. Like sneaking you out of the building, going to the bar for some fun, staying with you while you were drunk a couple weeks ago? Him going as far as to threaten to put a harassment charge on her when she wouldn't leave you alone. Seems like maybe he likes you as much as you like him," Gregory shrugged.

"You think?" Hunter looked at his uncle now.

"Who knows? I'm not him; I don't have that answer," Gregory stated. "Look, lad. We could spend the hours, the rest of the day, weeks going over this…But the bottom line is that you confessed to liking Tallon as more than a friend when we began talking," Hunter couldn't argue that. "You know your feelings. As far as advice goes; I'd tell him. There's no point beating around the bush with it; just tell him how you feel and hope for the best. Whatever is meant to be will work out as it should; that's something I've come to learn over the years. Tell Tallon how you feel, and if he feels the same; take it real slow and maybe start a relationship. That is all up to you, but I would start with telling him,"

Hunter thought about it, and knew Greg was right. Hunter wouldn't get any answers until he knew if Tallon felt the same. Hunter liked Tallon, simple as that. Tallon was an excellent friend; he made Hunter feel better, smile, and it was always fun when they were together. Hunter loved the long talks; the jokes and sarcasm. It did seem like Tallon liked him back, but was afraid to make a move since only Tallon's family knew he was gay. Hunter could respect that, of course. The question now was how did Hunter get Tallon alone to talk to him? Wherever Tallon was; their friends weren't far.

"Thanks, Uncle Greg," Hunter replied finally.

"No problem, lad," Gregory smiled. Hunter and Gregory finished their beers just as Salvatore was walking outside to join them.

"There you two are," Salvatore said. "Been looking for ya,"

"We've been here talking," Hunter informed.

"Everything alright? Must be something serious for you two break out the beer," Salvatore asked.

"Nothing big, Sal. Hunter was just asking for some advice on something," Gregory informed.

"Oh, having trouble with something, son?" Salvatore wondered.

"Sort of, but I guess I had my answer all along and needed confirmation from another point of view," Hunter said.

"And what was all this about?" Salvatore asked.

"I…Think I'm getting over Cassandra," Hunter smiled a bit.

"Oh, that's wonderful, son. Good to hear, and nice to know it's moving along. I hope you don't get mad, but I thought you might be hung up on her for a while since you had so much time in," Salvatore mentioned calmly.

"Well, I've…Had a lot of distractions and help from my friends," Hunter stated.

"Oh, really now?" Salvatore laughed a bit. "Sounds to me like you've found someone else who makes you forget about your ex,"

Hunter tried not to blush as he cleared his throat and composed himself. "Ma-Maybe…" Hunter replied.

"Well, I won't push ya to tell me more, lad," Gregory stated, playing along that he didn't know much more than Salvatore did. "I just hope that we'll get to meet this mysterious person soon,"

"Aye; I'll second that," Salvatore nodded.

"In due time," Hunter assured. "Oh, Dad…While I've got you here; is there still room for a few extras during the New Year's party on Monday night?"

"I think we can make some adjustments," Salvatore informed. "Just give me a number, son,"

"I will by tomorrow," Hunter said as he headed off the balcony and back into the house. Hunter missed his friends and wanted to invite them to the party being thrown at his house since they were always so generous with inviting him to their get togethers. Hunter hurried right to his bedroom to pull up Skype and jump into the group chat; he began his message.

_VikingFury, 2:26 pm  
If you guys and girls are free; there's a huge New Year's party at The Archian House at 6 pm on Monday the 31__st__. It's usually invitation only, but I asked my dad and he said it was okay. There's food, drinks, music, entertainment…A real fun time. I hope you can come; just let me know so that I can give my dad a number and make sure you're on the list._

Hunter sat back to relax, but it didn't last as he started getting responses almost instantly. Hunter smiled, reading the replies. All of them said they'd be happy to attend and thanks for the invitation. Also, that they missed him.

_**AlphaDragon296, 2:31 pm  
We'll carpool to get there. Also, Hunter; is there a dress code?**_

Hunter smiled; AlphaDragon was Tallon.

_VikingFury, 2:32 pm  
Semi-Formal, Tal. No jeans, t-shirts, or sneakers. And don't worry about carpooling; I'm sending a car for you as my personal guests. It'll arrive at 5:15 pm outside of the complex. I can't wait to see you!_

_**AlphaDragon296, 2:33 pm  
We'll be ready. Can't wait either!**_

Hunter was excited, with a party going he would be able to pull Tallon off to the side and talk to him. Hunter was nervous, but he could do this and somehow; he knew it would be alright. This felt right to him and he couldn't wait.

**. . .**

**[Monday, 12/31/2018-5:40 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

"Invitation, please?" asked the guards at the door who were checking guests in when Tallon and the friends strolled up.

"We're guests of Hunter Haddock," Tallon informed.

"I'm afraid that doesn't forego needing a legitimate invitation, sir," the man stated firmly. "No entry without one, and I don't have a list telling me that Mr. Haddock had personal guests,"

"Text Hunter; he'll straighten it out," Avery suggested as Flynn went to get his phone.

"That won't be necessary," Hunter cut through the group of people and stood next to the man.

"Mr. Haddock; you shouldn't be out of the protection of your guards and in the open like this!" the man panicked.

"Relax; I'm fine. My dad forgot to give the final copy of the list to you; these people are my personal guests and very much allowed entry on mine and my father's word," Hunter informed, handing the man the paper with a stapled extra piece labeled; _Hunter Haddock's Guests_.

"Ah, my apologies, sir," the man bowed his head to him. Hunter smiled when he moved aside.

"Come on in," Hunter smiled to his friends.

"Thanks for the save," Drew stated as they moved inside behind Hunter.

"I got notification from one of my guards that it was on the radio guests without invitations had arrived. I figured it had to be you guys and asked my dad if he ever gave the bouncers the finalized list with you on it; he said no, so I came running before they ejected you from the grounds," Hunter said, leading them into the room where the party was being held; then the table he made sure would fit them all. "This is where we'll be, right next to my dad and Greg's table," he informed calmly.

"I thought you said this was semi-formal? Why are you still dressed like that?" TJ wondered.

"I haven't changed yet; I was about to when I had to come save you," Hunter laughed a bit. "Just sit and relax; I'll be back for 6 pm when it starts," he hurried out through a side door and out of sight.

"This is pretty awesome," Seth said, looking around and admiring everything.

"Right? I've only ever heard stories from my dad about this place," Avery smiled.

"Well, we need to be on our best behavior tonight," Trevor reminded.

"It was kind of Hunter to invite us," Harper nodded.

"We don't want to embarrass him," Tallon agreed.

**. . .**

**[6:00 pm]**

Hunter still hadn't come out since going to change and it was now 6 pm, the start of the New Year's party. The friends stayed at their table, labeled as; _Table 2_. Then under that was; _Guests of Hunter Haddock_. Gregory was at Table 1 with a few others and Salvatore was making his way to the stage. The room quieted down as he approached the microphone; the man stood in a full black suit and tie decorated with the colors for the United Islands of the Archipelago flag; the suit on the left also displayed a flag pin.

"Thank you, thank you," Salvatore started with his hands in his pockets casually. "Well, it's been a one heck of a year, hasn't it?" he smiled. "I cannot express my joy to be serving the people of the United Islands for what will be my third term, another four years as your president. I wish I could thank each one of you for the love and support, and it's amazing to know that you like me so much; you keep me around year after year," the room gave a soft laugh. "There are a few names I'd like to give and thank personally. My security team, who work at all hours to keep my family and I safe. The officers of the police force for providing safety to the islands of the Archipelago. The staff who keep this house up and running. My best friend, Gregory Forger for just being himself,"

"Awe, you do care!" Gregory teared up. "Yer welcome, Sal!" Gregory called. "I love ya too, my friend,"

"I'd also like to thank someone who is no longer with us," Salvatore started again. "My beautiful wife, Vanessa Haddock, who passed away last April to cancer. She was the love of my life, and put up with my busy life as mayor of Berk, and now, your president of the Archipelago. She was always there to love and support me; and even with her gone, I can still feel that love and support," during this, Hunter managed to sneak in and take his seat beside Gabriel as Salvatore smiled some now. "I also have to thank my wife for our son," he motioned his hand to Hunter. "And I have to thank him as well,"

"No…No, you don't, Dad…" Hunter asked as a few chuckled.

"Just deal with it, Hunter," Gregory stated. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"My son probably deserves the most thanks as me being a mayor, or now, the president; has not made his life easy. Recognized wherever he goes, constantly hounded to answer questions, always on his best behavior. The life he was born into requires many things that most children shouldn't have to deal with. And Odin bless him for putting up with everything. Still, despite all that; he stands by my side and supports me all the way. So, thank you, son…I know it isn't easy being in the position you are, but I greatly appreciate all you go through for my sake. I love you, Hunter, and you'll never know how proud of you I truly am,"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Dad. I love you too," Hunter just waved his hand in acknowledgement to the words, though; he'd hoped his father wouldn't have basically called him out like that.

"Now…I think it's time we get this event you all came out for started. So, to give you the best kick off…I give you my son, Hunter Haddock," Salvatore smiled broadly as Hunter stood up and made his way on stage, sharing a hug with his father before Salvatore got down and returned to his seat and Hunter took his place at the microphone. With one hand in his pocket casually, Hunter cleared his throat.

"I'm not much of an introductory speech kind of guy like my old man," Hunter started. "I was asked to provide entertainment to get this thing going, and after a lot of thought; I decided I'm just going to go with something nobody can refuse," he smiled as he moved to the stand behind him.

"Hunter…What do you have planned?" Salvatore asked.

"Nothing," Hunter replied while opening his laptop and powering it on.

"Is this the same kind of _nothing_ that happened last time?" Salvatore mumbled.

"Oh, ya mean when he blew up the shed back when he was fifteen?" Gregory wondered.

"That's the one," Salvatore sighed.

"That was an accident! And no; this is an entirely different kind of nothing. I'm simply entertaining your guests as requested and judging by the chuckles and snickers from the crowd over our family bickering; I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job. Also, I wouldn't be wasting time at the start of your bash if you'd let me set up earlier when I asked. So, ssh and let me do my thing, would ya?" Hunter remarked as his computer loaded up to the log on screen. Hunter typed in his password and the rest continued loading. Hunter pulled up his music program and located the playlist; _My Songs_.

"Surprised you didn't ask him to do the memorial tribute to anyone who has lost someone this year," Gregory whispered to Salvatore.

"Didn't know if he would," Salvatore shrugged.

"You should ask him. You've done it every year since becoming president, Sal," Gregory mentioned. Salvatore got up, moving on stage next to his son and shutting off the microphone.

"Yes?" Hunter asked while keeping his eyes on the computer screen.

"You know how I do the memorial every year? I-I was wondering if you could perform a song for that before anything else?" Salvatore asked.

Hunter stopped, looking at his father. "You know you're asking me to sing _that_ song, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Salvatore nodded.

"You sure that's what you want? So soon from the last time when you broke down?" Hunter inquired.

"I-I can handle it, son," Salvatore assured.

"Alright, as you wish then," Hunter nodded. Salvatore smiled and went to sit down as Hunter located the song he knew his father wanted before moving back to the microphone, and flipping it in. "By request, as my father has always done the same thing; I'll be beginning this evening with a little memorial tribute to all those who have loved and lost this year. A small reminder that with love comes loss, but that does not mean we forget those we've loved and lost. At the same time; another message should be relayed; the one my father always over complicating in his re-elections when he talks about there being more love and less hate in the world. Perhaps, I can make it a little easier to understood," Hunter looked out to the guests.

"Often; we all take for granted the time we have in this life and believe that we have long in this world or with the people we have. Sadly, that is not the case. Tomorrow is promised to no one. We all only have this one life to live, and you never know when it could be your last or the last of someone you hold dear. Cherish the people in your life; hold them close, visit often, forgive and forget the small stuff…And always say I love you," he stated calmly. "That is the message my father attempts to convey to the people as a family man himself. Call an old friend and check in. Help someone in need. It's the little things that make the biggest difference. Now…For the memorial; I'm gonna do something a little different that my dad typically does. Last April, when my mom passed away; my father asked me to speak at her memorial, and at the time; I wasn't sure what to say. Instead…I decided to use music. So, for you tonight; I'm going to show everyone that same song,"

Salvatore nodded as Hunter reached back and tapped the spacebar on his laptop as the room had grown silent almost and the music began to play. Hunter closed his eyes and took a breath.

"_The things we did. The things we said. Keep coming back to me and make me smile again. __You showed me how to face the truth. Everything that's good in me, I owe to you."_ Hunter began singing, which surprised everyone, especially his friends. _"Though the distance that's between us now, may seem to be too far. It will never separate us, deep inside I know you are…"_ Hunter paused a moment.

"_Never gone, never far, in my heart is where you are. Always close, every day, every step along the way. Even though for now we've got to say goodbye, I know you will be forever in my life. (Yeah!) Never Gone…"_ the music lessened again as Hunter's eyes opened and he pulled the microphone from the stand.

"_No, no, no…"_ Hunter continued lightly.

"_I walk along these empty streets. There is not a second you're not here with me. The love you gave, the grace you've shown; will always give me strength and be my corner stone. Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me. As long as time goes on, I swear to you that you will be…"_ Hunter's voice was beautiful. Hunter sang the main lyrics, but behind him from the speakers sounded like there were other singers on backup. Listening closely; it was clear that all of it was Hunter's voice, recorded together to make it sound that way.

"_Never gone, never far, in my heart is where you are. Always close, every day, every step along the way. Even though for now we've got to say goodbye, I know you will be forever in my life. (Yeah!)"_ there was a brief pause. _"Never gone from me. If there's one thing I believe…I believe I will see you somewhere down the road again!" _Hunter saw his father trying not to cry as he started making his way towards the tables.

"_Never gone, never far, in my heart is where you are. Always close, every day, every step along the way. Even though for now we've got to say goodbye, I know you will be forever in my life. (Yeah!) Never Gone!" _Hunter took a breath, standing beside his dad as he motioned to a large screen that dropped down, revealing a photo of the Haddock Family and Gregory standing together. It was Gregory and Salvatore on either side of Vanessa and Hunter crouching down in front of her as her arms were draped around his shoulders. Around Vanessa, though; the photo was clearly edited to show a big heart around her face. Gregory teared up, putting a hand on Salvatore's shoulder when the man started crying. "_Never gone! never far! In my heart is where you are. Always close, every day, every step along the way," _Hunter bent over and hugged him with one arm while smiling softly. _"Never Gone. Never far. In my heart is where you are…"_ Hunter finished._**(Song; Never Gone by The Backstreet Boys.)**_

"Oh, son…" Salvatore choked up.

"I love you, Dad," Hunter said before hugging the man tightly. Another song started up as Hunter stood up straight. "Alexa," he said, forgetting the microphone was near him. "Switch Playlist to New Year's Party Mix,"

"_Switching to New Year's Party Mix from Hunter's iTunes,"_ a voice replied. The music changed to something else.

"Lower volume to event mode," Hunter stated. The volume turned down to a level where everyone could hear it, but still talk and not have to yell over one another or the music. Hunter lifted the microphone up facing the others. "If you have song requests, see me. For anything else, see the servers. I hope you all enjoy the night," he slid the button down and hugged his dad again.

"Thank you, Hunter," Salvatore said.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied, closing his eyes. It was hard to do it, but how could he deny his father such a request? He couldn't, and now hopefully, the rest of the night would go smoothly.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 17:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 12/31/2018-9:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

The night had been going well after Hunter's performance for the memorial that was meant to represent anyone who had been lost during the year of 2018. Hunter and Gregory comforted Salvatore; the three of them left the room for a short amount of time to compose themselves. All returned for dinner at 6:30 pm; it was something simple like spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread or chicken with rice and broccoli. Hunter controlled the music from his laptop; the choices were a mix of casual party and slow. The volume stayed loud enough for people to hear, but continue talking to each other without the need to yell over to be heard. Around 7:30; there had been cake and other types of desserts. Hunter got to spend some time with his friends, but he kept getting pulled away with his father to meet others or talk. The friends understood; Hunter was the president's son and he did have an image and responsibilities to uphold at these types of things. There was still three hours to go until midnight and everyone would enter the year 2019; the party was still going on with everyone enjoying things.

"Has anyone seen Hunter in the past hour or so?" Tallon inquired.

"Not since his father grabbed him to meet the mayors of the islands," Trevor stated.

"I think I saw him walk off after they spoke to Bethany Boggs…I think that is Cassandra's mother; she's mayoress of Bog-Burglar. Cassandra is here tonight; I've already seen her," Flynn mentioned.

"He's probably not in the best mood then," Harper added. The friends were scanning the room, but didn't see Hunter anywhere.

Tallon looked out the windows and Hunter was leaning on the railing, looking out onto the backyard. "I got him," Tallon informed, motioning to the windows behind the stage.

"Should we go see him?" Madison wondered.

"Nah, let's leave him be," Seth said. It wasn't much later that Gregory apparently went to bring Hunter back inside.

"You can't wander off like that, lad," Gregory reminded as they neared the tables.

"I don't want to be near her," Hunter mumbled.

"Then excuse yourself and leave your father's side, but don't leave the building. You know that, kiddo," Gregory told him. "Events like this are too easy for attacks to happen, especially if you're putting yourself in a clear shot without the protection of your guards,"

"I was fine…" Hunter sighed.

"Explain that to your bodyguards who reported it to your father that you went out of sight for more than five minutes," Gregory chuckled. "I know it ain't easy, lad," he put a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Come on now, buck up. Three hours to go," he added. "Go spend some time with your friends; I think you've seen and talked to all the people expected,"

"Alright," Hunter nodded.

"I'll take care of your father," Gregory walked off. Hunter took a deep breath, heading towards Tallon and the rest of his friends.

"Free of your duties?" Drew chuckled.

"For now," Hunter stated. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Avery smiled.

"Yeah, it's still a fun time," TJ informed.

"That was a nice song you did earlier," Roxanne mentioned. "Who was it by?"

"Backstreet Boys," Hunter replied. "It's called Never Gone,"

"Beautiful. Did you make your own cover of it?" Harper asked as Hunter nodded.

"Pretty awesome," Tallon smiled.

"Thanks," Hunter smiled back. Half an hour passed of them talking and enjoying each other's company before Salvatore strolled up to him with Gregory and someone else.

"Son," Hunter got his attention. Hunter turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Hunter inquired.

"Hunter, there's someone I'd like you to meet; this is Corey Greyson," Salvatore said. Hunter shook the man's hand respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hunter said softly.

"Hello, Hunter. Your father and I got to talking and he informed me that you're exceptionally good with music," Corey smiled.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, yes. Can you really make your own music and what not from your computer?" Corey inquired.

"I can. Why do you ask?" Hunter pushed.

"Well, I'm a music producer. I'm always coming to these kinds of things to scout for new talent; your dad usually picks small-town groups to perform. I was shocked to learn he put you in charge of tonight's entertainment. I didn't believe it would be possible for one young man to do such complex things. I have to admit that I'm rather intrigued by how you do everything without a studio and the typical equipment used," Corey said.

"It's only a program that allows me to do the same things a studio would. Recording and playing different things; eventually meshing it all together to one song with music," Hunter explained.

"But you don't have other singers; its all you," Corey said.

"That's correct," Hunter nodded.

"Hunter, Mr. Grayson missed your earlier performance and was wondering if you'd be willing to do another," Gregory mentioned. "He wants to see if perhaps you would do some work for him,"

"I'm not looking to be a singer; it's only a hobby of mine…" Hunter stated.

"Not like that, son. He wants your engineering skills to upgrade his studio," Salvatore smiled.

"Oh, well, if that's all. Sure, I don't mind performing again," Hunter agreed. "Any requests?"

"Your…Father mentioned you write your own pieces, so perhaps, if you'd consent, of course; one of those?" Corey hoped. "So that I can get the full experience of something you created with your program?"

"Oh, lad! How about one of your military songs? I love those!" Gregory exclaimed, very hopeful that Hunter would agree. "And can you do the one you know I love?"

"The Warrior Song?" Hunter asked. "Eh…If Dad says it's okay. It's not exactly a song that screams _cheerful party_, more like beat downs, blood bath, and death…" Hunter remarked.

"Is this the one where you took some of your uncle's war stories and turned it into a song about defeating enemies?" Salvatore asked.

"That's the one," Hunter nodded.

"Come on, Sal? Please?" Gregory pleaded.

"I have to agree with Hunter on this one; the song you're asking for isn't New Year's party appropriate. I'd rather not have to explain to everyone that the song was written by a seventeen-year-old boy about killing enemies…" Salvatore mumbled. "How about one of the nicer songs, Hunter?"

"Define _nicer_?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Not violent or sad. Find some middle ground, son," Salvatore muttered.

"Buzz kill…" he mumbled. "Fine, fine…Let me see what I got," Hunter added as his father nodded. Hunter sat down at his friend's table, scrolling through his phone, which had all the same songs as his computer did. After five or so minutes passed; Hunter groaned a bit.

"Nothing?" Tallon questioned.

"Plenty, just not sure what to go with," Hunter stated.

"Something inspirational always works," Madison offered.

"I don't have a lot of those; most of them are actually unfinished…" Hunter informed.

"No time to finish them?" Elijah asked.

"No, I just lost the inspiration to finish them, or I scraped the ideas because I couldn't come up with anything," Hunter replied.

"What's the last song you were working on for inspirational?" Tallon inquired, sitting beside Hunter.

"Something with the message of things I believe in, but overall most everyone is good hearted," Hunter responded. "I have lyrics done, but the music I never finished or perfected because it didn't sound right. I was aiming for rock or something," he added.

"Did you try anything else?" Avery wondered.

"Not really," Hunter shook his head. "It didn't sound right on an electric guitar; the rest of the instruments were alright, though," he said.

"What if you went in a softer direction, like…Country?" Tallon tried. Hunter paused a moment, looking at him. "Just an idea,"

Hunter sat up now, fingers tapping to some silent tune as he closed his eyes. "Yeah…Yeah, that might actually work! Tal, you might be onto something!" Hunter smiled. "I got it! Hah, I know what I can do now," he stood up and hurried out of the room. Ten minutes passed as Hunter returned, sitting back down at the table and holding an acoustic guitar and a notebook. Hunter set the notebook down and flipped to a page with lyrics on it. Hunter moved his fingers on the strings, but no sound emitted. Each one he did; he'd smile and mark down.

"Ah…He's working on something new," Gregory chuckled, lightly slapping Salvatore on the arm. Finally, Hunter sat back, relaxing.

"Done…I just hope it comes out the way I imagined it could…" Hunter fixed his position and located something on his phone.

"Ready, son?" Salvatore inquired as Hunter nodded to him while hooking up the microphone that could hang from his ear. "Go for it,"

"Alexa," Hunter said as the music cut. "Play Most People Are Good," he stated.

"_Playing Most People Are Good from Hunter's Works,"_ the voice responded. Hunter flipped on the microphone as he adjusted the guitar and started playing along on the queue with the rest of the music.

"_I believe kids ought to stay kids as long as they can. Turn off the screen, go climb a tree, get dirt on their hands. I believe we gotta forgive and make amends. Cause nobody gets a second chance to make new old friends. I believe in working hard for what you've got. Even if it don't add up to a hell of a lot…" _Hunter started, his eyes closed to semi-stay focused as this was not fully recorded together where he would just sing. No; Hunter had to play the guitar parts live, and sing according to the new change he made.

"_I believe most people are good. And most mama's ought to qualify for sainthood. I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights. I believe you love who you love; ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of. I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks. I believe most people are good," _Hunter smiled. The room was quiet, just listening in and enjoying the tune. Some had even moved closer to hear better and see this happen.

"_I believe them streets of gold are worth the work, but I still wanna go even if they were paved in dirt. I believe that youth is spent well on the young, cause wisdom in your teens would be a lot less fun. I believe if you just go by the nightly news; your faith in all mankind would be the first thing you lose!"_ Hunter continued, finally opening his eyes and somehow just falling on Tallon, who probably had to be the closest to him and enjoying the song. Tallon was smiling, and that made Hunter happy.

"_I believe most people are good. And most mama's ought to qualify for sainthood. I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights. I believe you love who you love; ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of. I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks. I believe most people are good…"_ Hunter played perfectly, never once missing a queue or beat. _"I believe that days go slow, and years go fast. And every breath's a gift, the first one to the last," _Gregory and Salvatore only looked proud.

"_I believe most people are good. And most mama's ought to qualify for sainthood. I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights. I believe you love who you love; ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of. I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks. I believe most people are good. I believe most people are good. I believe most people are good," _Hunter strummed the final note and finished the song._** (Song; Most People Are Good by Luke Bryan.)**_ Hunter flipped off the mic. "Alexa, resume last playlist,"

"_Resuming New Year's Party Mix from Hunter's iTunes,"_

"Well done, son!" Salvatore cheered as there was clapping and cheering for the performance.

"Hey, hey! Watch the guitar, Dad!" Hunter panicked, keeping back from his father's tight embrace.

"Hunter, you have tons of instruments," Gregory reminded. Hunter shook his head to him.

"But none of those will ever replace this one…" Hunter said admiring the instrument in his hands. "Mom gave it to me before she died…" Hunter turned it around, showing Gregory and his father the name on the back. _Vanessa Haddock_. "It was hers…"

"I'm sorry, son. I'll be more careful. I had a feeling it might be, but wasn't sure," Salvatore said gently. "She'd be happy to see you using it,"

"Well, I saw all I needed to see. You're a talented young man, Hunter. I'd love for you to work with me to upgrade my studio…Will you do it?" Corey inquired with a smile.

"Count me in," Hunter said. "But after I graduate college in June. I'm afraid a lot of my time is going to my studies for my master's degree," Hunter informed calmly.

"I think that's a fair trade," Corey nodded. "Here's my card, and we'll be in contact in a few months," he added. Hunter took the card and tucked it away in his pocket; the two shook hands as Corey shook hands with Salvatore next before walking off.

"Looks like you've got some work as soon as you graduate," Gregory laughed a bit. "Good for you, lad," he was slapped hard on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"I've…Actually got a lot of jobs lined up for after I graduate…" Hunter revealed calmly. "I pick them up here and there,"

"That's good to hear, son. I'm so proud of you, and yer mother would be too…" Salvatore smiled, ruffling Hunter's hair up a bit.

"Thanks, Dad," Hunter smiled back. "Well, it's about 10 pm…Mind if I duck out for a bit? I wanna show my friends my room while they are here,"

"Oh, I suppose. Be back for 11:45, though," Salvatore stated.

"No problem," Hunter replied. "Come on, guys and girls," Hunter invited the others.

"Where are we going?" TJ asked.

"Just come on," Hunter smiled as he disconnected the microphone, setting it on the table. Hunter held his guitar carefully as his friends followed him out of the room. Hunter led them through the massive house, not saying much as they walked. Finally, reaching Hunter's bedroom on the second floor; he opened the door and headed inside.

"Where are we?" Seth asked.

"My bedroom," Hunter smiled. "I know it's getting kind'a boring down there, so I asked dad if I could sneak away with all of you to hang out until the New Year," he informed while putting the guitar back in its rightful spot with a group of other instruments that were hanging on the wall, or set up in stands on the ground.

"Wow, you do have a lot of instruments…" Avery blinked.

"Of course. I got into music at a young age, so maybe when I was twelve or so; my parents started letting me learn how to play instruments. My first was that acoustic guitar; it was mom's. Then I picked up bass, and electric. I learned drums, flute, recorder, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, piano…As some of the mains. I don't know; I just ventured in different directions with it,"

"When did you pick up making music, lyrics and stuff?" Tallon inquired.

"Maybe tenth grade?" Hunter shrugged, sitting on his bed. The room only had a bed, dresser, two nightstands, big window, and desk; there was all the musical instruments too. "I used to learn how to play an instrument, sing and do covers of some of my favorite music. One time, Mom suggested I try to write my own stuff, so I did, and it's become all this. A lot of these," he motioned to the instruments. "Is for show. I can play all of them right from my computer, making the notes I need for songs. But now and then; I prefer to sit down and do it the old-fashioned way. Passes the time," he shrugged.

"Well, you play beautifully," Harper smiled.

"And your singing is incredible," Tallon complimented. "I love that you can change your pitch so easily, sing in different styles of music, and hit long notes. That's some serious talent,"

"Thanks," Hunter replied, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Hunter," Roxanne nodded.

"Took a lot of training to be able to do it. I have my normal singing voice, but then I trained it to change pitch, length, and in different styles. There is some I can't do, but most…I'm alright with," Hunter said.

"Still; you do a great job," Elijah chuckled.

"I loved the little speech you gave before the song you did when the night started," Madison smiled.

"That was very well put," Avery said.

"I guess I just understand what it's like to thing everything is going to fine; then the next day…Your world crashes down," Hunter shrugged a little. "Dad does too, but he's not awesome with words. I've written a lot of his speeches and I've acted as his translator," Hunter laughed a little.

"Seems like you're jack of all trades," Tallon joked.

"I guess that's one way to describe me; the rest is perverted and sarcastic remarks," Hunter smiled.

"I had included all that in the jack of all trades comment," Tallon rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you," Hunter said, but he was still smiling. "You're just as bad!"

"I never claimed I wasn't," Tallon said. Hunter chuckled with him as Hunter also realized that he might actually like Tallon a lot more than a friend with a crush. There was just no way to be unhappy around him; maybe 2019 would open some new doors for Hunter after all.

**. . .**

**[Monday, 12/31/2018-11:58 pm]**

As promised, Hunter was back downstairs with the friends at 11:45 pm. Hunter performed one more song upon returning; it was something to end one year just as well as the new one would begin. Now, everyone was standing around while Hunter's computer showed the countdown to midnight; there was two minutes to go. Hunter and the group of friends had fun upstairs; they just sat around and talked about their lives. Hunter decided not to tell Tallon just yet how he felt. Hunter knew that Tallon would probably want to come out first, to everyone before being with someone. Which was fine by Hunter because he felt he should probably take a little more time to himself to get over Cassandra. Despite the hurt she put Hunter through; he still loved her and felt it wouldn't be a wise choice to just move on. Tallon needed time to come out to his friends, and Hunter needed time to get over his ex-girlfriend, so it was a win/win.

"Ready for another year, son?" Salvatore asked.

"Always," Hunter replied with a nod as Tallon was on his right. "Tallon,"

"Hm?" Tallon looked at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for everything you've done for me since we met a few months ago. Helping me through that window, letting me hide in your apartment, the night at the bar, even when you stayed to make sure I was alright after I got really drunk. You're a really good friend, and I'm glad you're one of mine," Hunter said as the timer changed to 11:59 pm.

"Think nothing of it, Hunt. It was my honor and pleasure to be of assistance," Tallon smiled as their eyes locked. "I'm glad you're one of my friends too; I like ya a lot, so I certainly hope we will always remain friends,"

"I like ya too," Hunter stated as the room began to chant the countdown. Tallon got shoved into Hunter a bit as their fingers accidentally linked up. "Oh, sorry,"

"M-Me too," Tallon said.

"Hey! It's the last ten seconds!" Hunter got excited. "Well, I wonder what this year will hold for me. I think it's shaping up to be a good one. What do you think?"

"I definitely have to agree with you," Tallon said.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" the room yelled, confetti and streamers flying around.

"Happy New Year, Tallon," Hunter smiled.

"Happy New Year, Hunter," Tallon replied as their hands never split apart; instead, they held to each other tighter and didn't let go until the friends were looking their way, but the two still smiled and hid their blushes. It had been an amazing night and Hunter and Tallon both knew that it was likely going to be a fantastic year.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 18:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Friday, 1/4/2019-7:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

It's been a fun couple of weeks back home with my dad and uncle; I'm glad Gregory convinced me to go for the holiday. We decided to do everything as if mom were still here; keeping her memory alive by doing the same things she enjoyed or loved regarding the Snoggletog holiday. The New Year's party was great, and I had a lot of fun this time. That's probably because I got to bring in 2019 with my friends, something I've never really had before. I've decided to head back to the apartment tonight because I need to get resettled for when school starts up on the 7th and then midterms will be the 21st to the 25th. After that, we get a week breath through the end of February and start the second semester on the 4th of February, so exactly one month from today. I was excited; it meant I was halfway done with my final year and come June; I would be graduating with my master's degree in Computer Engineering and minoring in Music. I couldn't wait. Also, my birthday was coming up; I'd be turning twenty-two at the end of February. I was positive my dad and Gregory were going to do something for it, but I wasn't sure yet.

I'm glad I didn't tell Tallon how I felt for him during the New Year's party. After a slight, unwanted, run-in with Cassandra before guests started to leave The Archian House on January 1st, I unfortunately felt the hurt and betrayal she caused. Despite the pain, I still loved her and part of me probably always would. I gave the girl five years of my life. I was ready to marry her even knowing all the bullshit we'd been through; meaning the breakups, the small breaks, and the arguments. I was ready to overlook the fact I knew she slept with other guys during the breaks and breakups. Hell, I even quit my job to spend more time with her, hoping it would improve our relationship. However, coming home to see her kissing Tallon was what pushed me over the edge into saying I wouldn't deal with it. I had my suspicions she was cheating on me while we were together, and that kiss was all I needed to confirm everything. I didn't tell Tallon how I felt because it's only been a little bit of time since things with Cassandra and I ended, but feeling the level of pain I did upon seeing her; I realized that I wasn't quite ready to move on yet.

Also, I felt I should give Tallon some time to come out to his friends. We'd talked a bit more on the subject, and he decided he would soon. I'm sure the others would be accepting and supportive; they didn't seem to mind me being bisexual. At the same time; they didn't know I'd dated another man before Cassandra, only Tallon did. I'd probably tell the others if it came up on conversation about my sexuality or lovers in the past. Either way; I wasn't one to hide things about myself in that regard, and these people assured me that we were friends and would stay that way. After all, I told them my biggest secret about being the president's son, and they stuck with me. I saw their genuine concern for me when I was mourning and they came out to follow me, make sure I was alright at the bar and then getting home later that night on the 22nd of December. I had a good feeling about them, and we certainly had a lot of fun when we hung out.

"Here we are, Hunter," Kris smiled as we pulled up in front of Dreki Apartments.

"Thanks," I smiled as I got out carefully, making sure I had my bags with me; then headed inside the building and to my apartment. Once I got inside there, I noticed Flynn wasn't present. Shrugging, I moved to my bedroom, unlocking the door and opening it. I started to unpack and ten minutes later; I was done and laying on my bed. "I wonder where Flynn is tonight," I assumed he might be with his girlfriend. Or with the others at the hideout. I suppose I could go and see them, but I don't actually know if they are there. I sat up and got my phone, pulling up the messages with Flynn.

_7:15 pm  
Hey, I'm finally back at the apartment. Where are you tonight? :)_

I left my room and grabbed a drink from the fridge and took a few sips from it and examined that Flynn or I would need to go shopping this week; it was looking pretty empty. I noticed Flynn had a shopping list going, so I added a few of my usual buys. Usually, Flynn or I would go; we switched off, but sometimes we decided to go together for a team effort and getting it done faster. I leaned against the center island as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw a message from Flynn.

_**Flynn's Cell, 7:25 pm  
Hitting the hideout soon, wrapping up business. Wanna meet us and come chill? Don't use the Meade Hall entry if you decide to come. If not, see you around 10-ish.**_

I didn't have to worry about class tomorrow, so why not? I grabbed a few things, changed into something extremely casual and put on the transition glasses Tallon gave me the time we went out, and headed out of the window in my room to slip my guards who would only believe I'm at home. I pulled up my hood and grabbed the next bus to get near Meade Hall. I knew there was park entrance and the park was only a five-minute walk to Meade Hall, so might as well get close to that and then use the park.

**. . .**

**[7:45 pm]  
[Meade Hall/Archia Park]**

I got off the bus and glanced around; it seemed there was an event going on, so it made sense why Flynn said not to use the usual entrance this time. I shrugged and moved along to get to Archi Park. Five minutes later; I was heading for the entrance, but I noticed a group of people fighting and something didn't feel right about it. Moseying off the path, I was hidden by the shadows and got closer. I realized right away that it was two gangs, and one of them was Odin's Dragons because I could distinctly make out their figures in the semi-light provided.

"This is the night we take them out. Wait for the boss's signal…" I heard close by. I stayed in my spot and carefully glanced around to see someone ready with a gun. My eyes widened realizing this is an ambush on Tallon's gang. I couldn't warn them, but I could stop this. I silently moved behind the guy who talked and waited a moment. "Are all of you in position?" I clapped my hand over his mouth and drew him backwards; then I used a pressure point to knock him unconscious. I grabbed his weapon and hid it behind a large rock; then I went back and got his radio to listen.

"_We're in position; triangulated,"_ Hunter glanced around in the two spots that would line up with his to make a triangle.

_It would have to be a shootout, but these guys have the upper hand being hidden…_ I thought as he left his spot, moving to the farthest away in the darkness to find the next shooter. Carefully, I did the same to him as I'd done to the first. I moved away to the last person, still listening on the radio if there was anything else. I reached the last person just as I heard the signal.

"_Take 'em out,"_ came the order.

Panicking, I grabbed the gun of the third person and kept him from firing. I twisted his wrist and made him drop the gun to the ground. With a glare, I rammed my elbow into the male's face and then swept his legs out from under him, so he'd fall back. I used this chance pressure point the man into an unconscious state. I got closer to the groups now, listening still.

"_Someone else is here. Position one is unconscious and unarmed,"_

"_Position two as well,"_

"_Take them out, now!" _

I watched as the leader was reaching something from behind; I had to assume it was a gun. I moved in quickly and silently; nobody would see me until I was right there. "Well, this has been a nice transaction, but I'm afraid business stops here for you," the man said. I watched Tallon's face turn to worry, and I made my move. I got up behind the leader, raising the gun I acquired from the last person I knocked out; I put it to the back of his head, and he tensed instantly.

"I would not advise you move," I stated.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Who doesn't matter when your life is on the line, does it? Drop your weapon," I ordered. I saw the gun come into view and it was tossed aside. "Call off the rest,"

"Weapons down, boys; the hit it is off…" the man stated as I also heard it in the radio I'd taken.

"Bring them forward," I said.

"Everyone regroup," the leader informed as more people came forward.

"All weapons down," I demanded as the weapons were set down. "Everyone stays right where they are," I grabbed my phone and dialed the police. "I'd like to report in gang activity in Archi Park, weapons and drugs involved. They are by the dragon statues, about twenty-five of them all grouped together," I informed the dispatcher. I knew Tallon and the others didn't know I was behind this, but if they knew; it could tip off the others who I was and that would just bring in my secret service agents and mess this entire thing up. Why should I settle for stopping this attack when I could take the gang down and leave my friends safe. "Looks like it could be a shootout," I stated. "I'm just a concerned citizen of the Archipelago, and I prefer to stay anonymous, thank you," I hung up, slipping my phone away. As soon as I heard sirens coming closer; I knew I'd make the second part of my move. I saw the flashing lights and cops beginning to rush forward. "You lot, go," I told my friend.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I said go, get out of here!" I ordered.

"But…Who are you?" Tallon asked.

"Why you gonna question me when I'm letting you escape?" I scoffed. "Now is not the time for introductions! Fucking go; I'll find you! Get outta here, now!" I stated. None of them argued; they ran out of sight into the darkness before the cops could see them. I dropped the gun and ran away, and I knew I was safe from getting caught because I was wearing my gloves, so my prints wouldn't be on the gun when they seized everything. Thankfully; I got away before the cops could see me and all of the gang that I had in surrender was caught. I took a few deep breaths, making sure everything got wrapped up before heading for the entrance to the hideout.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[8:15 pm]  
[Odin's Dragons Hideout]**

The friends just made it into the central area, plopping into their chairs around the table and trying to process what went down.

"Um…What?" TJ asked first.

"We're as clueless as you…" Elijah informed.

"I thought we were goners…" Trevor looked at Tallon now.

"Yeah, that was clearly an ambush…" Drew sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys…It's taken us months to get these guys to agree to meet up for a transaction; I didn't want to lose it," Tallon stated.

"Hey, we're alive…That's all that matters," Avery reminded. "Whoever that person was; they saved our lives,"

"Why would an innocent bystander bust the Dreki Hunters, but not us?" Seth asked. "That didn't make any sense to me,"

"Everyone believes that _Odin's Dragons_ are notoriously one of the worst gangs around. Granted the members, shall we say, aren't known except to other gangs. Everything is word of mouth and rumored, no one can prove we're Odin's Dragons," Tallon informed.

"Even if we'd been arrested; they'd let us go because we're just undercover cops," Harper said softly.

"Not necessarily. A few of us are cops; the rest of you were allowed to be part of this, but not as part of field missions. We'd be let out of the gang activity bit, but not endangering the lives of civilians," Drew mentioned.

"That's true…But all that happened by accident; we didn't know everything was going to go down that fast," Madison shrugged. "We were hidden with the jackets, our faces at least. I felt like we pulled a Hunter, hiding out and what not," she smiled a bit.

Flynn's eyes suddenly widened. "Shit!" he panicked while getting his phone.

"What…What is it?" Tallon asked.

"Oh, please don't have gotten caught in it…" Flynn pulled up Hunter's number and set it on speakerphone.

"Flynn, what is going on?" Drew asked.

"I told Hunter we were hanging out here tonight and to come by if he was bored since he was back at the apartment. I told him not to use the Meade Hall entrance because of the event going on…He'd use the park one where all that bust stuff is happening…Shit!" Flynn worried.

"_Hey, Flynn,"_ Hunter answered.

"Hunter! Where are you?" Flynn demanded. Someone cleared their throat as everyone turned towards the park tunnel entrance.

"Right here…" Hunter stated, ending the call.

"Hunter…" Trevor said.

"Are you alright?" Tallon stepped forward.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Hunter replied casually.

"We…Heard there was some shit going on in the park, and Flynn panicked thinking you were going to get caught in it," Seth laughed a little.

"Oh, you mean the gang bust? I saw it while on the path, shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Glad you're not part of it," Hunter smiled.

"We almost were," Drew sighed.

"Deal gone wrong?" Hunter questioned.

"Something like that," Tallon shrugged as Hunter sat down next to him. "It was set up as an ambush, for them to take us out,"

"What happened? Someone tip the cops off and you escaped because you are the cops?" Hunter inquired.

"No, someone stranger stepped in and kept the leader of the other gang from carrying out the orders. Like, this guy held a gun on him and made him give up before calling the cops himself," Elijah informed.

"Wow. And you walked away when the cops came?" Hunter asked.

"No, the guy told us to run. If we'd been caught up in all that; we would have been in trouble because Flynn, Maddie, Roxy, TJ, and Harper aren't cops…They are supposed to be here during missions," Drew remarked.

"Just a random guy, huh? What did he look like? There weren't that many people in the area I passed by. Just a couple standing on the path, watching everything," Hunter said.

"Lean figure, about six-foot-one or two. Hoodie, glasses, couldn't see much of his face. Kind of a deep, cold voice. But it changed when he told us to run. It was rushed, concern…Really weird," Tallon told him.

"Yeah; he told us to go and we asked who he was. He said it wasn't the time for introductions and leave. That he'd find us, but fucking go, now," Seth nodded.

"So…Something like this?" Hunter moved behind Tallon, throwing up his hood. "This is not the time for introductions! Fucking go; I'll find you. Get outta here, now!" Hunter repeated. The others stopped, staring at Hunter now. Tallon turned slowly, his eyes widening. Hunter pulled off his hood. "I'll cut time in half and answer your question. Yes, it was me,"

"H-How?" Tallon blinked.

"Flynn told me to come hangout, and I decided to use the park entrance. When I was making my way through the park; I saw you guys with them. I was going to keep moving until I heard someone talking about waiting for a signal not far away. I found the guy asking if everyone was in position, so I knocked him out and moved to do the same to the others who were in a triangulated position to snipe you. I was listening on the ear piece to all orders, and when things were going to happen; I just stepped in. I'd taken the gun from one of the attackers I knocked out; used it on the leader to make him cease, called the police, and told you to run. When the cops came; I dropped the gun and bolted before I was seen," Hunter explained.

"B-But your prints will be on the weapon!" Avery said.

"I was wearing gloves, relax," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Hunter…That was really dangerous…" Tallon said.

"I was fine. Everyone knows if you hold the leader up; the others won't make a move…" Hunter informed. "I saw you in trouble and helped…"

"We owe you our lives," Drew said.

"Thank you," Flynn nodded.

"But how did you knock these people out?" Trevor asked.

"From behind, pressure point around here," Hunter motioned to the neck area. "Simple, yet effective," he shrugged.

"Training from your Godfather?" Tallon asked as Hunter nodded. "Gun use as well?"

"Yep," Hunter smiled.

"You definitely saved our asses tonight, Hunter…" Tallon stated. "But for the love of Odin…Don't make it a habit…"

"I won't, but I also won't sit by when other's need help," Hunter reminded. "It's not something I'm capable of ignoring…"

"Understandable," Harper smiled. "Well, you're here now, so let's forget about before as we're all safe,"

"Yes, and we can enjoy the night. Welcome back," TJ chuckled.

"Thanks," Hunter replied. Not long after that, and a couple of check-ins; the group moved to the other space to hangout and have a couple drinks, but nothing crazy. Around 10:30 pm; they all left and returned to Dreki Apartments to relax for the evening. Hunter was glad to be back, and that he helped his friends out in a tough spot; it made him feel good. Hunter was always someone who liked to help if he could; he got that from his mother. And yes, some things were out of his control, but the ones he could do something about; he didn't ignore or overlook it. Back home now, he could just fall asleep with a slight buzz and wait it out to return to school on the 7th. The night had been good, and Hunter was glad that for once; he felt like things were completely normal in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 19:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 1/15/2019-4:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

It was a week until midterms, and Hunter had spent most of the last two weeks doing last assignments, final reviews, and studying his ass off. The group of friends were still shocked by the fact he protected them from being ambushed, and being caught by the police in the raid, but they were overall, very thankful to him. All of the friends hung out a few times a week, whether it was the hideout or in someone's apartment. Hideout hangouts were mainly reserved for if they had some work to get done and would relax later over a couple drinks, jokes, snacks, and chatter. Apartment chilling was used to actually kick back and relax with no worry of work. Most of the hanging out was always in Flynn and Hunter's apartment because if they ordered food or needed to go anywhere; the apartment was on the first floor and easy access to the parking lot or for delivery drivers to find. All Flynn or Hunter had to say was Dreki Apartments, first floor, right hallway, and first door on the left labeled A1. Everyone typically had a fantastic time hanging out together; there was hardly ever any dull moments between them.

"So, what should we do tonight gang?" Trevor asked while all of them were sitting in A1 to relax.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" Roxanne suggested.

"Where too, though?" Madison looked at her.

"I dunno," Roxanne shrugged.

"How about McViking?" Drew offered.

"Yeah, that could work; it's only ten minutes away," Harper nodded.

"We should wait for Hunter to get home from school," Tallon stated. "Ask him if he would like to join us,"

"Weird that you mention that because Hunter should have already been home," Flynn informed as he checked the time on the microwave and stove. "It's 4:30; his class let out half an hour ago,"

"Maybe he got held up?" Elijah asked.

"It is a week until midterms," Avery reminded. "Someone text him?"

"I got it," Tallon said, grabbing his phone and pulling up the messages with Hunter.

_4:34 pm  
Hey, where you at? We're all gonna go out and grab dinner, do you want to join us? _

"Let's give it a bit; it's stills early for dinner anyway," Flynn enlightened. The time continued to tick by until it was 5:15 pm, almost marking a full hour and Hunter not being home yet. It was starting to concern Tallon, but as he was going to text someone else to get an answer, a message from Hunter popped up.

"There he is," Tallon said, opening the message to read it.

_**Hunter's Cell, 5:15 pm  
Wish I could, but stuff to do. Raincheck! Talk to you later.**_

"Said he had stuff to do and will take a raincheck," Tallon informed the others.

"Can't do much with that then, so let's head to McViking and get some food," Trevor said. The friends nodded in agreement, packing up, and heading out of the complex to get to McViking.

**. . .**

**[5:30 pm]  
[McViking]**

Arriving at the establishment, the group of friends parked in the few open spaces near one another and headed inside the building. It appeared to be dinner rush, but not awful, so they jumped in line and looked at the menu board to decide what they wanted before reaching the cashier. The friends didn't wait too long before reaching the counter.

"I'll be right with you," the girl smiled.

"No problem, take your time," Seth replied. The girl hurried off to start filling orders for the other customers who were waiting for their food. After a few more minutes passed; the girl returned to the register with a welcoming smiling.

"Hi, welcome to McViking. I'm Maria. Will be this for here or to go?" the cashier, Maria, asked. The friends placed their orders, but not all on one tab. Flynn pain for Harper, Drew, and himself. Roxanne paid for TJ and herself. Trevor paid for himself and Avery. Seth took care of him and Madison. Last up was Tallon.

"Can I do the fish combo, please?" Tallon inquired gently.

"Sure; it will be about a five-minute wait, though. We cook it to order; is that okay?" Maria questioned.

"That's fine," Tallon nodded.

"Alright, and what size will your fry and drink be?" Maria looked at him.

"Uh, let's go medium, please?" Tallon replied. "Oh, and can I do a strawberry frosty as my drink, and add on a six-piece nugget?"

"No problem," Maria tapped a few more things before bringing her eyes back to Tallon. "Any sauce for the nuggets?"

"Honey Mustard," Tallon responded.

"Okay, your total tonight is…$11.75," Maria informed.

"Can you break a fifty?" Tallon asked, holding up the bill.

"Definitely, I just need my manager to override it. It's a new policy…Hang on just one second," Maria said before looking back a bit. "Bossman, I need your finger at front!" she called lightly.

"Be right there, Maria!" called a somewhat familiar voice. From around the sandwich station came Hunter, shocking the friends. "What's up?"

"Override for a fifty," Maria told him.

"Go drop it in the safe," Hunter reminded as she nodded and headed out of sight for a moment while he tapped a few things on the computer.

"Hunter?" Tallon asked.

"Hm?" Hunter looked up and noticed who was there, and then shortly after; saw the others. "Oh, hey, guys," he greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Flynn blinked.

"I…Thought you quit back in November?" Avery added in.

"I'm here working," Hunter responded as Maria returned and she showed him the little slip. Hunter scanned his finger on the side of the computer as the draw popped open and Maria returned before it to get Tallon's change.

"Boss, coupon on drive-thru!" another voice called.

"Coming," Hunter quickly.

"Wait, Hunt…Talk to us about this. Why'd you come back to work?" Tallon questioned.

"Just…Give me a bit to handle this rush and I'll come talk to you. I can't right now…Front and Drive-Thru are slammed, and I'm down a runner and sandwich maker until-," Hunter began.

"I'm here, Hunt! And I brought help," stated a voice who hurried behind the counter.

"Until now. Thank Odin…" Hunter sighed. "Scott, get on sandwiches. Verena, corner. Olivia, run for front,"

"Yes, sir!" the three replied, hurrying into the back to get into uniform and then on their assigned positions.

"I'll come talk to you soon, I promise…I just need to get all this under control first," Hunter mentioned before walking out of sight.

"Your change is $38.25. And I'll have everything out to you right away," Maria promised as Tallon took his change, setting the bills into his wallet and coins in his pocket. The group waited for their food as it came out faster now that Hunter apparently had some extra help. Once all of the friends had their food; they found a place to sit down and start eating. All the while watching Hunter run around to do different things.

**. . .**

**[6:35 pm]**

Over an hour after arriving, the friends were just relaxing with dessert such as ice cream or cookies as Hunter was headed to come out from behind the counter. "You guys got this for a bit?"

"Rush is over, we're alright," Scott called to him with a thumbs up. Hunter nodded as he moved towards the dining room and near his friends. Hunter grabbed a chair and plopped down to join them tiredly.

"You look beat…" Drew pointed out first.

"It's been busy since I got here at 4:15," Hunter stated.

"So…What happened? Why'd you come work again?" Seth asked.

"Had too much free time," Hunter informed. "I originally quit to spend more time with Cassandra, but since that whole thing blew up in my face back in November…" Hunter mumbled a bit. "I decided to come back and work a bit until June; they already know I'm leaving again after I graduate," he added.

"But why, Hunter? You enjoyed having the free time before; you were spending it with us or your dad and uncle," Trevor questioned.

"I still have time for all that and school, but there were just some nights I sat home and did nothing for hours. I came here last Tuesday after one of my classes for lunch and got to talking to some of the employees who mentioned that things were lacking serious management since I'd left. We got more into talking about it and when I saw it with my own eyes; I stepped in and took charge. It only took one call to the office to reinstate me as general manager," Hunter explained.

"Hunter," Tallon looked at him seriously now. "Come on, dude…It's more than that,"

Hunter sighed. "I gave you the main reason, but I guess the rest of it was that I needed to be busy and distracted. I'm not saying I don't get that with you guys, but we mostly sit around and talk or laugh while drinking. This place keeps me busy for hours, and I can make money while I do it,"

"Why did you need a distraction? What's going on?" Drew pushed lightly.

"Eh…It's just…A hard time of year, guys. I told you about it; that this is when Mom started getting really sick and weak, dying slowly and there was nothing dad, Greg, or I could do for her. I mentioned before that the hardest part was watching someone you love suffer and be powerless to stop it. I had a lot of free time last year when it all happened. I was miserable. I decided to do something productive rather than drink like I did around Snoggletog," Hunter looked off to the side a bit.

"Oh, Hunter…We're sorry," Harper frowned.

"But good on you for finding an alternative than drinking," TJ mentioned quickly as the others glared at him.

"But yeah, figured I'd come back to work," Hunter said. "Won't be here nearly as much, but three or four nights a week, a couple opens…" he shrugged. "I already told the office I couldn't work as much as before because this is temporary until we train someone properly to take my place. Have no idea how the other guy made it to GM when he didn't know the job. And I don't know who trained him, but it wasn't me…" he mumbled. "I'll have too much work in second semester to do this job as much as before,"

"Thought said you only had two classes?" Roxanne asked.

"I have three classes, and a dissertation which is worth either half or most of my final grade. It's basically my graduation project," Hunter said.

"What's a dissertation?" Elijah wondered.

"In short its-," Hunter stopped, glancing to the employees standing around. "Hang on," he told his friends. "Hey! If you have time to lean; then you have time to clean!" he called.

"But Hunter!" one of the girls said.

"We're just talking while it's slow," said a male.

"You talk on your time, which is break or off the clock, but not right now when there is work to be done. You know your jobs for post rush; restock and clean," Hunter stated.

"But boss, this place is immaculate!" said another worker.

"And I busted my ass all last week to make it such, so I'd like to keep it that way. The dining room tables can be wiped down, the trays can be collected, wipe down the condiment stand and restock it. I'm sure cups, lids, and dipping sauces can be refilled for front and drive-through…You can do prep-work, sweep…Come on guys, you've all worked here for a year or more; you know the job. I know the other guy let you slack off, but that's not how I run this store, so move it," Hunter ordered.

"We don't close until 1 am, we have plenty of time to do all that…Can't we have a little bit of relaxation time after that rush? You're sitting down and talking with friends…" another argued.

"You're usually a lot more chill…" someone mumbled.

"I am your boss before I am your friend. You know I don't care if you relax a little WHEN the rest of the work is done, and currently; it is not. All MY work as GM is done. Food order, inventory, schedule, and the office is clean. The rest of the work I do is designate my employees to their stations to clean, and prepare them for working. Now, get to work or I'll start writing people up and I don't think some of you can afford it because you're already on your second warnings; a third is termination. So quite literally…Do your work or get fired. You got to comfortable with the other guy letting you laze about, and that don't fly on my shifts. And let me remind you that we close at 10 pm because we're in Winter hours until April, so get to friggin work!" Hunter warned. The employees tensed and quickly dispersed to get to work. "That's what I thought,"

"Iron fist much?" Tallon chuckled a little.

"Have to. Day shift told me about the lack of management during the night shifts. The other guy never made them stay busy, so they do whatever they want. I can't have that," Hunter said.

"Ah, fair enough," Avery nodded.

"So, what's that dissertation thing?" Drew asked.

"The shortest explanation is that; The master's degree thesis and doctoral dissertation are written documents that describe the graduate student's research. It's basically a huge research paper on a topic decided upon by me and my teacher, then approved by the student committee between fifteen and twenty-five thousand words. It's gonna take up a huge portion of my second semester, so I have less, and shorter classes to make time to do it," Hunter explained.

"You already have your schedule?" Flynn wondered.

"Yeah, got it when winter vacation was over on the 7th," Hunter nodded.

"What classes you looking at? Easy stuff?" Madison asked.

"Advanced Logic and Languages, two separate classes that will be two hours each. And then I'll still have one day of Music," Hunter informed lightly.

"And the rest of the free time will be work at that paper, right?" Seth questioned.

"That's right," Hunter replied looking towards the area behind the counter; he pressed a button on his headset. "I hope you know that I know all of you are ganged up in the drive-through corner because you think I can't see you. Also, get off of your phones before they become mine and locked in the safe until the end of your shift. The salad fridge is stainless steel and acts like a mirror; get to work. This is your last warning before I start writing you up," he informed as a group came out from the drive-thru corner and began wiping things down and restocking.

"Well, we should get out of here since you're working," Tallon said.

"I'll be home by 8:15 pm. I'm not closing tonight, just for a few hours because the other closer forgot about something he had to do with his daughter at school. Some recital, so I said I'd work a few hours," Hunter shrugged.

"Awesome, we'll see you when you're home then," Avery said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few hours," Hunter smiled, standing up and saying goodbye with a wave of his hand before moving behind the counter and towards the back of the building, probably where his office was. The friends cleaned up their area and left McViking to get back to Dreki Apartments. Hunter sat in his office chair, sighing heavily and looking up at the ceiling. Hunter had a lot going on in his head lately; the one-year anniversary of his mother dying, turning twenty-two and his mom not being alive to see it, his feelings for Cassandra existing, and the new ones for Tallon. Hunter went back to work to get a distraction, but it wasn't doing much for him. Hunter just wanted to finish this shift, and relax a bit.

"Boss, we're starting to get a bit busier!" one of the girls mentioned after poking her head inside the office.

"I'll be right out," Hunter informed. The girl nodded, and then headed for the front to help out. Hunter took a deep breath before blinking and feeling some fatigue and wishing he had an energy drink. Hunter got up and cracked his back, preparing to head out and keep working.

"Hunter, there's someone here for you," one of the males stated on the headset. Hunter moved out front to find Tallon there.

"What's up, Tal?" Hunter asked.

"You look pretty beat, so I thought you could use one of these to get through the rest of your night," Tallon handed him a Red Bull.

"Oh, my Gods! You're a life saver! I was literally just sitting in the back wishing I had an energy drink," Hunter laughed a little. "Thanks,"

"Guess great minds think alike. It was no problem, Hunt. See you at the apartment in two or so hours!" Tallon waved and headed back out the restaurant doors. Hunter smiled a little before moving to the back to set his drink down; then return to the front to help out. Hunter was immensely grateful that Tallon was thinking of him in that regard to bring an energy drink. Now, Hunter just needed to survive until 8 pm when the closing manager returned and then he could go home to relax and hang with his friends for a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 20:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 1/15/2019-8:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

Hunter was glad to be out of work and almost home; he just wanted a hot shower, to get into something comfortable, and then relax for the night with his friends. Hunter knew they were there because he messaged Flynn that he was on his way and running a little behind. Hunter didn't have class until 9 am, so he could stay up a bit, and also; he didn't have any homework. Everything was review in class and studying at home for next Monday, the 21st of January; the start of midterm exam week. At the moment, Hunter was walking home from work; he had decided to walk when the other manager asked if he'd work a few hours. Of course, Hunter didn't mind at all; it was something for the guy's family. How could he say no? Hunter had his headphones in while walking; he knew his bodyguards weren't far if anything happened. Reaching Dreki Apartments, Hunter scanned his keychain card and walked in; then he reached the apartment door and got inside there. Hunter's eyes were closed as he did all this; he had a good sense of direction in a familiar place.

The friends went to greet him, but noticed his headphones were in and he wasn't exactly paying attention. Hunter pulled off his work hat and tie while walking to his room; he had begun to unbutton his shirt. Hunter entered his bedroom, leaving the door open slightly as he kicked off his shoes and set his work items on the edge of the bed while going into the bathroom to shower. Once inside there; he pulled the headphones out, but resumed the song normal while getting the water running. Hunter finished stripping down and stepping inside. Out in the living the room; the friends were just sitting there, blinking in confusion.

"Um…" Roxanne started.

"Did he even notice us?" TJ finished his twin sister's sentence.

"He knew we were here? We told him we'd would be when we were at McViking," Drew said.

"Well, he mentioned having a lot on his mind. Seems like he's taking a shower now; I can hear the water running," Tallon shrugged. "Give him some time to wind down, and I'm sure he'll join us,"

"You're probably right," Trevor stated. The friends shrugged and went back to hanging out while waiting for Hunter.

Twenty minutes passed with them just chatting before Hunter came out wearing sweatpants and a simple red t-shirt. Of course, his headphones were still in as he moseyed past them and into the kitchen. Hunter started grabbing a few things, beginning to get a pot and fill it some of the way with water. Hunter set it to boil, adding salt to speed up the process. Hunter grabbed worked on a few other things until the water got going; he added spaghetti and set the timer for twelve minutes before getting back to the other prep work. Hunter was humming along to whatever he was listening to.

"Surprised he's cooking," Flynn stated.

"Why is that?" Harper inquired.

"Figured he'd just grab something from work," Flynn mentioned.

"He probably gets sick of that after a day or two," Tallon chuckled. "Leave him be; he looks pretty content and happy,"

"Yeah, bet that's a rare feeling for him lately," Seth nodded.

"I feel for him," Elijah said. "Just look at his life; I would have lost my mind a long time ago,"

"Same. I don't know how he does it," Trevor informed. "I'm with Eli; I would have lost it if I had to deal with just a quarter of what he does,"

"Not gonna lie; I think deep down it bothers him a lot and everything we see is just what he wants us to see," Avery remarked calmly. "He only tells us something if it happens to come up. I don't think he ever intended for us to know he was the president's son. Or about his mom dying…Any of it,"

"Where do you get that notion?" Tallon arched a brow.

"I'm going to have to agree with Avery on this one," Madison said.

"Hunter was drunk the night he told us about his mom passing last year," Harper nodded.

"And he told us about being the president's son after we'd seen him get hauled off; there was no getting out of telling us at that point," Drew agreed.

"We learned about Cassandra because she sort of inserted herself when she came over, and the break up happened in front of us," Roxanne stated.

"Oh, my Gods; you guys are examining this way too much," Tallon sighed, shaking his head. "Hunter tells us because he chooses to do so,"

"And you know this for a fact?" Harper crossed her arms over her chest.

"He told us what was bothering him tonight. He told me about being bisexual over a couple beers, well, before we were drunk. If anything, you have it backwards. He chooses to tell us when he could very well tell us to fuck off and it's none of our business," Tallon informed. "Stop making such a big deal out of everything. I'd like to remind you of our objective…"

"We know…." the cops in the room replied, nodding.

"And the day he learns the truth; he's going to hate us…" Seth added in.

"Who is gonna hate who?" Hunter asked, walking over with a bowl in one hand; then a soda in the other.

"Oh, the day it comes out Odin's Dragon's is just a group of undercover cops; all our enemies are gonna hate us more," Tallon laughed a bit. "Here, come sit," he scooted a bit to let Hunter sit in the spot beside him. Hunter smiled and sat down, setting the soda on the side table and crossing his legs while getting his chopsticks and got a bite of his food.

"Is that the plan when all the gangs are taken down?" Hunter inquired.

"Generally, that's the idea, but it's still being debated. We're not sure," Drew said.

"I wouldn't. It's gonna push 'em to use outside contacts to go after you and your families. I'd keep Odin's Dragons on the down low; everyone still knows of them, but the gang activity is obviously, non-existent. Besides, if anyone decided to start up a new gang; your cover is blown and no one would fall for the trick again," Hunter mentioned before taking another bite.

"Huh…He's got a point. We should bring this up with the director during the next meeting, Tal," Elijah suggested.

"I agree," Tallon nodded. "Thanks, Hunter," he smiled.

"No problem," Hunter replied, cracking open his soda for a sip or two, and then continuing eating.

"So how was your night after we left?" Flynn inquired.

"Hit a small rush, but it quieted down. And Tal, can't thank you enough for that Red Bull; it got me through the rest of the shift," Hunter informed.

"Don't even worry about it. You're like me in that regard; I notice the signs of exhaustion and would have wanted an energy drink too. I'm glad you like Red Bull," Tallon said.

"It's the only one I drink. I don't like the others that much," Hunter laughed a little.

"Well, glad I could help then," Tallon replied. Hunter finished his food and relaxed, or tried to, but it seemed he couldn't get entirely comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked.

"Eh…Alright is a strong word. Let's go with my body is killing me," Hunter shrugged.

"I've got pain killers?" Avery offered.

"As do I, but they won't do anything. I'm not sore, just…What's the word I'm looking for…?" Hunter paused.

"Locked up?" Tallon wondered.

"Yeah, that's a good word to describe it," Hunter replied.

"Should probably see about a doctor about that," Madison chuckled. "They have professionals to handle that kind of problem,"

"Don't need a doctor; I know how to fix it…I just don't like to. Used to scare the crap outta my mom…She always thought I was going to break or pull something…" Hunter laughed a bit as he stood up and moved away from his spot. Hunter did something to crack his ankles, knees, arms and wrists.

"Dear Odin…That sounds painful!" Harper screeched. "No wonder your mom hated it!"

"Only hurts for a second," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Besides, that was the easy part…" he added as he twists his back one way until it cracked, and then the other direction until he heard the same sound. Hunter bent himself backwards until his body looked like a bridge, but he brought himself back up and shook a little.

"You're incredibly flexible," Avery stated.

"Yeah…Cassandra used to tell me that too," Hunter mumbled a bit as he sat back down on the couch. "And this is the one that usually sucks," Hunter whipped his head left, cracking it; then repeating the same motion only going right. Hunter held his head a bit, jerking it left and then right hard. Hunter rolled his head around before he flopped back. "Much better…"

"You look a lot more comfortable," Tallon remarked with a smile. "And like you could fall asleep,"

"I usually can after that," Hunter nodded.

"If you wanna go to bed; it's cool," Tallon said.

"It's only 9 pm…And I don't have class until 9 am. Go to bed…Pfft, give me a break…You sound like my mom," Hunter muttered.

"It was only a suggestion," Drew chuckled.

"I go to bed now and I'll be up at 3 am…I'm good, thanks," Hunter informed.

"Don't sleep much, do ya?" Tallon laughed.

"Not this time of year, no…" Hunter shook his head. "My mind just doesn't stop,"

"Got a lot going on in there, don't you?" Tallon inquired. Hunter just shrugged, but nodded. "A beer or two usually fixes all that,"

"Tempting, but I don't feel like having a repeat of last time I drank to try and stop thinking about things," Hunter admitted.

"You were alone last time," Flynn reminded.

"Yeah, we got you. Come on…A couple beers with friends? We got your back, and at least you are home. You gotta relax a little too, Hunt," Tallon reminded. "I promise it'll be a fun time, and don't I always come through?"

"Well, I suppose when you put it like that, especially after last time; I can't really say no," Hunter nodded. "Alright…A couple beers, but I don't want to be drunk-drunk…"

"I think a buzz is more than enough to relax you and help you sleep a bit. Sometimes all you need is some friends and a laugh or two," Tallon chuckled as he patted Hunter on the back.

"Uh…Problem. Liquor store is closed and there's no beer in the fridge…" Flynn pointed out.

"I got it," Hunter got up and went to his room. The man returned moments later with a thirty-pack of beer, setting it on the table.

"Do you just keep a stash of alcohol in your bedroom?" Elijah blinked a little.

"Do I always have beer in my room? Yes? Full stash? No. I think I picked this up because it was super cheap, and midterms start next week. I was gonna use it to celebrate surviving that," Hunter laughed a little.

"You were planning to celebrate midterms being over alone?" Seth inquired as Hunter grabbed beers and started passing them out.

"I'm always planning or fully expecting to be alone," Hunter also went to the kitchen and mixed up four sex on the beach drinks before giving them to Harper, Madison, Roxanne, and Avery. "It's an unfortunate truth, but that's kind of how things have always been for me," Finally, Hunter sat down with a beer for himself, opening it up, and taking a drink. "Yeah, there are moments when I'm entirely surrounded out of the blue, but most of the time; it's just me. My uncle, despite his age, is still in the army. The man has been on quite a few tours, and he joined when he was eighteen; the guy is fifty-three years old now. Still; he has all his military work, but I think he transferred out of active duty to something lighter in order to be around for my dad after mom died. Hell, I think he cut his last tour short to come home for dad and me. The deployment he was on was supposed to be until September of last year, when I started my fourth year of college,"

"Dad is the president; he's always busy despite his ripe age of fifty-one. I know he says he always has time for me, but, unfortunately; it's been proven many a times that he can't put islands needs off for my sake. Which is fine, I don't hold it against him. Mom used to work too, until she got sick and that kept her down and tired a lot; she died at forty. You already know the deal with Cassandra, everything with that girl was always fighting with me or sex. Don't get me wrong; I'm not complaining. It's more…Acceptance of the life I was born into. I'm grown accustomed to it just always me doing me, by myself," Hunter explained with a light smile.

"Your parents are ten years apart?" TJ asked.

"Yeah…Mom and Dad met when mom was sixteen and dad, twenty-six. They married two years later when mom was eighteen, and then dad became mayor of Berk at thirty. I was born the same year when mom was twenty," Hunter informed.

"Well, age don't matter as long as everything stays legal," Avery reminded.

"Exactly," Hunter nodded.

"How did your dad meet Greg; you said they've been friends forever, but Gregory is about two years older than him?" Trevor wondered.

"Uncle Greg stayed back, and my dad advanced a grade, so they ended up in the same classes and became the best of friends. But when Greg's parents kicked him out for being gay; my dad and his family took him in. Gregory knew he needed money and a job, so he wouldn't have to live with my grandparents and dad despite their kindness in saying that it was totally fine. Gregory dropped out of school and joined the army; he said that it was something he had to do, to prove his parents wrong about him not going anywhere," Hunter explained.

"So…How did your parents meet, with the whole ten-year thing?" Tallon smiled.

"I think it was through one of my aunts who were her age and having some kind of Halloween or birthday party," Hunter said, taking a drink. "My grandparents were out, but dad was home to supervise. Mom and dad met and just started talking; they had a bunch in common and decided to be friends. A couple dates later; they were in a relationship and that's how it stayed for two years until they got married after mom graduated, but dad proposed to her on her seventeenth birthday,"

"And then you arrived two years later?" Roxanne asked.

"Yep," Hunter nodded, smiling. "Mom tried to have other kids, but just didn't happen. Dad, Greg, and I firmly believe that the cancer had a role to play in her having trouble conceiving or holding a pregnancy to term since it was Ovarian Cancer," Hunter shrugged. "After the stillborn child incident, mom and dad refused to keep trying,"

"I remember you telling me about this," Tallon said softly. "You being their one perfect child,"

"Well, that's after I survived being born two months early at twenty-eight weeks; I only weighed about two pounds, was fourteen and a half inches long. The doctors told my parents not to hold their breaths because I probably wouldn't make it. I was in the NICU for weeks; small, weak, and machines basically keeping me alive until my body was strong enough to do it on its own," Hunter informed. "I was about four months old by the time they could take me home. According to dad; they had to wait for my lungs to fully develop, got sick, had trouble putting on weight…Hell I still have that problem. I'm six-foot-one and a twig; that what Greg calls me," Hunter rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hey, you're pretty good looking for a twig, just saying," Madison laughed some.

"Skinny or not, you're healthy, aren't you?" Elijah mentioned.

"I guess?" Hunter shrugged.

"What do you weigh?" Madison asked.

"Pfft…Hundred and thirty?" Hunter replied.

"Okay, slightly underweight, but only by ten pounds. Normal for your age and height is one-forty to one-eighty. Still, not bad," Madison informed.

"Definitely not weak, though," Tallon chuckled. "We saw you fight people at least twice your size,"

"Picked that up from Greg…" Hunter laughed a bit. "Use their weight against them,"

"Clever, but you still put them on the ground in short, simple moves, Hunter…You might be small, but you're pretty strong," Trevor complimented.

"Yeah, but all those guys are idiots…Bet he couldn't handle one of us," Drew snickered.

"Excuse the fuck out of you…" Hunter's brow twitched.

"Oh-ho…Is that defensiveness I sense?" Seth asked.

"I say we put it to the test," Tallon stated. "How about a friendly arm-wrestling contest?"

"Fine by me," Elijah said as Drew nodded. The friends cleared the center table, which was solid wood.

"I'll go first," TJ offered. Hunter and TJ took their spots on either side the table, and one arm behind their back and one each on the table.

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

"Bring it," TJ grinned as the connected hands.

"On three. One…Two…Three!" Drew announced. TJ tried to bring Hunter's arm down, but Hunter's sort of locked up and TJ couldn't move it.

Hunter laughed a little. "You give?" Hunter inquired.

"No chance!" TJ grunted. Hunter relaxed a bit as TJ started to bring it down, but then Hunter reversed it and brought TJ's to the table in a few seconds. "A lot stronger than he looks…" the man panted, rotating his wrist a bit.

"Alright, my turn," Elijah stepped in, taking TJ's spot. Hunter managed to beat Elijah, Seth, and Drew. Hunter smiled, looking at Tallon now.

"You want to try to? It was your idea," Hunter invited. Tallon shrugged as he took his spot and the two connected hands. After the count; it started. Tallon and Hunter were just about even in attempting to pin each other's hands.

"You're pretty good, Hunter," Tallon stated.

"So are you," Hunter responded as he brought the arm out from behind his back to get his beer and finish it while never moving his arm that Tallon tried to take down. "But something my dad and Godfather will confirm for you is that-," Hunter gripped Tallon's hand tighter and quickly pushed it down. "I'm extremely competitive, and hate losing, so I try to ensure that I don't…" he said, standing up.

"One day we're gonna have to see those fighting skills in a sparring or wrestling match," Seth stated.

"Sure," Hunter nodded. "You alright?" he asked Tallon now.

"Yeah, I'm great. Impressed," Tallon smiled. "You are a man of many talents," he complimented.

"Thank you," Hunter replied while grabbing himself and Tallon another beer; he handed the can to Tallon as both of them sat down next to one another again.

"So, having a good time?" Tallon asked.

"I am," Hunter nodded. "You…Always seem to know what I need," he admitted. "You guys are amazing friends, and I'm glad I met you,"

The others were quite for only a moment. "We're glad we met you too, Hunter," Tallon said as he and Hunter tapped their beer cans together and both took a drink.

**. . .**

**[11:30 pm]**

"Huh?" Tallon looked over when something hit his shoulder. Tallon's eyes widened a bit when he saw Hunter's head there, and Hunter was knocked out. "Hunt?" No answer.

"What's up?" Elijah asked.

"I think he passed out," Tallon said. "Not in the drunk sense, but just exhaustion,"

"Well, it's late and probably time to call it a night then," Drew stated. "What should we do with him?" he motioned to Hunter.

"I don't want to move and wake him up," Tallon informed.

"I think he's out, Tal," Avery said.

"Leave him on the couch," Flynn stated.

"He'll kill his neck," Tallon rolled his eyes as he shifted Hunter a bit to lean on the other side and then he got up. Tallon took Hunter's half-finished beer and set it down before carefully picking him up bridal-style. "Get his bedroom door," Seth went over to open it for Tallon, and he carried Hunter into his room and set him down on his bed gently. Tallon covered Hunter up and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Tallon didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he felt like he should, so he did. Tallon saw Hunter snuggle up more in the blanket and smile contently. Tallon backed up and left the room, closing the door.

"That was nice of you," Harper smiled.

"I'm a good friend," Tallon remarked. "Night," he cleaned up his and Hunter's cans, tossing them in the trash; then leaving the apartment to get to his own.

**. . .**

**[11:45 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Reaching his apartment, Tallon kicked off his shoes and changed into his sleep pants. Tallon sat on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath, trying to ask himself why he kissed Hunter's forehead. Tallon thought Hunter was a good friend, but he also knew why he was in Hunter's life right now; it wasn't by accident. Tallon sighed, looking up at the ceiling in his dark room. _Gods, help me…I think I'm starting to like him…_ Tallon closed his eyes before turning over and drifting to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 21:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Friday, 1/25/2019-5:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A10]**

None of us have heard or really seen Hunter since the 15th. We knew he was either at school or working after the night we relaxed to drink a bit knowing Hunter had a lot on his mind with the anniversary of his mom dying coming up in three months, and still feeling something for his ex-girlfriend or at least the girl she used to be when they got together. I know Hunter, Flynn, Harper, TJ, and Roxanne started midterms on the 21st, so that had to be a reason Hunter was busy. And I assume that Hunter likely had work or things with his dad to handle after school. To be honest; I felt like he was avoiding us, but I wasn't sure why. Flynn confirmed that even when Hunter was in the apartment; he didn't leave his room much except to go outside of the complex. Hunter didn't have a need to leave his bedroom since he had a mini-fridge, microwave, a bathroom; everything he could need. Truthfully, we were worried about him, but weren't sure how to approach the situation. The last time Hunter was like this; it was before Snoggletog when he was mourning his mom, when he learned that she didn't have long left. Hunter had been miserable and went drinking.

"Tal...Hey Tallon?" someone called.

"What's with him?" asked another voice.

I heard my friends talking to me; we were all in my apartment to relax and enjoy the first semester officially being over for Flynn, Harper, TJ and Roxanne. Grades closed today, and starting on the 4th of February was the second half of the year. I'm positive that TJ, Roxanne, Harper, along with Hunter would be done with college come June. I think Flynn was done with his college stuff, but still had three years of law school to go before he was a full lawyer. Unfortunately; I had my mind on Hunter, as it had been for the last ten days since I kissed his forehead goodnight. I wasn't in Hunter's life by accident; I was put here for a specific reason and the problem was that personal feelings are becoming a factor. I'm starting to feel something for Hunter, as in a crush. I knew it was practically forbidden in the current state of things, but sometimes you can't help how you feel. I can't tell anyone about this, of course.

"TALLON!" the group yelled at me now.

"For fucks sake, what?!" I finally replied.

"Odin above, welcome back to Midgard," Drew laughed.

"Where the hell were you, man?" Seth asked.

"Am I not entitled to be deep in thought now and then?" I grumbled.

"Well, you are, but it's not like you to do it at random with everyone over," Harper informed.

"What's on your mind, dude?" Trevor inquired.

"If you want honesty…Hunter's on my mind," I admitted. "I'm worried about him,"

"Why?" Elijah questioned.

"Don't you think he's been just a bit too quiet lately?" I looked at them.

"I suppose, but it's not exactly our job to be on his ass all the time…" Avery pointed out.

"It…Actually kind of is," I reminded.

"Yeah, Tal is right about that," Drew nodded. "He has been quiet, but what can we do? We're supposed to _monitor_,"

"As friends," Seth interjected.

"Which would entail acting as concerned friends," Flynn stated. "As…Far as I know he's still at the school, but his final class should have let out around 4 pm,"

"It's…Just 5 pm now. Did he have work tonight?" Madison wondered after checking her phone for the time.

"Friday nights are a usual work night for him," Flynn replied.

I sighed as I got his phone and dialed a number. "It's Raseri. Where is Night Fury?" I listened to who I had called. "He's not with my group and his roommate reported that he was not seen at apartment after class let out an hour ago," another pause. "Well, panicking isn't going to make matters any better. Let's not call in anything until we've checked all possible locations. Let's retrace his steps and if we find nothing, we'll inform the president," I stood up. "We'll take care of the apartment, school, and local bars; you take anywhere else he may go," I ended the call.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"None of them have a visual on Hunter. They've assumed he's in the apartment, but I informed them that Flynn reported Hunter never returning to the complex at 4 pm after class," I mentioned.

"What's the plan?" Elijah stood with Trevor and Drew. Seth and Avery weren't far behind them.

"We're gonna check Flynn and Hunter's apartment, maybe he came in after Flynn came here. If nothing there; we're checking the bars and school," I informed. "The others are checking places they know Hunter could be such as work or favorite places that we aren't aware of,"

"Let's move," Trevor nodded.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[5:10 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Flynn let himself and the others into the apartment, glancing around. "Hunter?" Flynn asked. No reply. Flynn shrugged as Tallon began looking around more; then getting to Hunter's room. Tallon knocked a few times.

"Hunter?" Tallon asked. Nothing. "Hunter, hey? You in there?" Still nothing. "I don't hear any movement, or the shower," he reported.

"Well, is the door unlocked?" Seth inquired. Tallon turned the handle and the door opened. "Just see if he's in there then?" Tallon sighed, opening the door more and looking around the room before backing out.

"No, nothing," Tallon said.

"Let's move on to the school," Drew stated firmly.

"I'll stay here, in case he comes back while you're searching," Flynn informed.

"I'll stay too," Harper volunteered.

"Me too," Madison offered.

"I'll stay back as well," Seth moved next to the others who were staying.

"Alright, the rest of us will keep going," Trevor nodded. The group left the apartment and moved on to exit the building and get to the school and check if Hunter might still be there.

**. . .**

**[5:30 pm]  
[Archia Island University]**

After twenty minutes of searching, still nothing. "He's not here either," Elijah confirmed for Tallon when they grouped up at the gates.

"Bars next," Avery asked.

Tallon shook his head. "Bryant, Cody, Andrew, and Harry have already checked every bar between the complex and Meade Hall, even ones closer to The Archian House," he reported. "No; he's not at the school either," he said into his phone that was next to his ear.

"Is Hunter at The Archian House?" Trevor suggested.

"No," Tallon told them after whoever was on the phone confirmed Hunter wasn't at the Archian House. "I think it's time to call it in," he sighed.

"Wait, Tal!" Drew was looking over his phone.

"What is it, Drew?" Elijah asked.

"Madison told Harper to message me and suggest we try one more place," Drew paused looking at Tallon. "The cemetery; his mother is buried in Valhalla's Gate,"

"Alright, let's go then," Tallon urged them to get moving. "What?" he asked. "Alright, keep me posted," he ended the call. "Harry and Cody are going, but if nothing; we have to tell the boss. Let's get back to the apartment," he informed. The rest nodded and returned to Dreki Apartments.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The others were left in waiting for information, but Tallon never heard from the guards on Hunter's status. Finally, the door to the apartment opened as Andrew walked in, holding the door as Harry walked in carrying Hunter's body.

"What happened?" Tallon got to his feet instantly. "Where was he?"

"Cemetery. He's had a bit to drink, but nothing of concern," Cody stated.

"He was drinking, alone, and now passed out? This doesn't concern you?" Elijah remarked.

"He's sleeping because he knocked out on the ride back; he didn't have a lot, just a couple beers," Bryant informed. Harry set Hunter down on the couch carefully and stepped back. "He had a six pack with him, but drank four of them. I'm certain he's buzzed,"

"Give him a little bit; he won't be out long. It's likely emotional overload, or so his father says," Andrew shrugged.

"You've spoken with him already?" Tallon questioned.

"There wasn't much choice when he couldn't get a hold of Hunter on the cell phone; we were contacted to make sure he was alright," Harry replied. "Mr. President mentioned that Hunter may try to slip away from us to be alone, and that unless we needed to step in, leave him be,"

"We already told his father how we found him, and the orders were to ensure he's alright and return him here; provide the update when he wakes up and his father plans to call him or stop by when the information is received," Bryant enlightened calmly, but in a serious voice.

Tallon nodded, understanding. "Yes, of course,"

"We're returning to our posts. You will report in when he wakes," Bryant ordered.

"I will message you to maintain cover," Tallon nodded again. The four guards left, and the door shut as the eyes in the room fell on Hunter's slumbering form.

"Let's leave him alone for now," Flynn said getting the blanket off the back of the chair and draping it over Hunter's figure.

**. . .**

**[7:30]**

The friends were quietly watching a movie on the TV while Hunter slept; they were surprised he was still out. The guard said he wouldn't be out long, but Hunter must have been really tired after all. When the movie ended, and the room was silent for a moment; they heard buzzing.

"Who is vibrating?" Elijah asked. "It's not me," he said after checking his phone.

"None of us," Harper shook her head. Hunter groaned and shifted a bit, turning onto his side with his arm draped over the edge of the couch, but otherwise, remained asleep. The next sound was a ding as Flynn got up to check who was buzzing the apartment.

"It's his dad," Flynn stated. "Come right in," he said into the speaker, pressing the button to unlock the entry doors. Tallon had Flynn move aside as he opened the apartment door to greet Salvatore, and soon finding that Gregory was there as well, but that should have been expected; the two were always together when it came to Hunter.

"Evening, Mr. President," Tallon offered a slight bow.

"Hello, Tallon," Salvatore replied.

"Where's the lad?" Gregory asked.

Tallon moved aside a bit to let them in. "Still out,"

Salvatore sighed a bit, moving closer to Hunter. "Sal, he's fine," Gregory stated.

"He slipped his guards and went to drink alone, again, and did it in the worst place to be by himself," Salvatore remarked.

"I know, but what did you expect, Sal?" Gregory stood next to him, leaning on the back of the couch as Salvatore looked at his friend. "It wasn't an easy loss for him. Hell, I think it hurts him more than losing Vanessa…"

"Not likely," Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"It is likely, my friend," Gregory stared. "Hunter had time to sit with the diagnosis of Vanessa being sick; time to accept and spend with her before she died. But this one; he didn't get all that. It just happened, and no matter what you do or how much time passes; it's always going to hurt him,"

"I know that, Greg…He'll heal with time," Salvatore said.

"Sal, it's been two years…Even you knew as soon as you woke up today that Hunter was going to be a mess. I told that today was not the one to just let him be alone and sit with things. Odin only knows how long he'd been at the cemetery before he was found…Odin only knows how much he drank today. Maybe not all at once, but different sections after lunch. I told you he wasn't going to be alright, not when it came to this death," Gregory reminded.

Salvatore sighed. "Greg, I tried to get him to agree to spend the day with us; he said no. Hell, he snapped at both us to back off and leave him alone. You really think I want to be on the receiving end of my son's anger? No thank you. And don't even give me that it's not that bad because the last time he got mad; you were just as terrified as I was…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Kid has a temper that holds the wrath of the Gods behind it…" Gregory shook a bit. "Still…You should have made sure there were more guards on him today…You remember what happened when he found out two years ago,"

"Aye…I do…" Salvatore nodded.

"And it was worse last year because he was losing his mom too," Gregory remarked.

"Greg, I know! But what do you want me to do? You know how Hunter-," Salvatore started as Hunter sat up, glaring at both of them.

"Oh, my Gods! Can you fucking stop?!" Hunter stated. "I've been listening to it for the past five goddamn minutes!"

"Hunter, don't get mad…We're just worried about you…" Salvatore tried. Hunter got the blanket off and stood up.

"Don't," Hunter said angrily. "I'm fine, so get off my ass,"

"Hunter…" Gregory attempted now.

"I said don't…." Hunter stared hard. "Just don't. I don't need the concern or worry. You don't need to watch my every move; I'm not gonna lose it,"

"Hunter, you're already losing it. Slipping your guards, hiding out all-," Salvatore started.

"Dad, for Odin's sake; I slip my guards weekly for at least an hour or two. I told you I don't need to be babysat! I'm twenty-two-years old! You promised you'd lay off on the bodyguards!" Hunter glared.

"Lad, you're not okay. You're hiding it with anger…Or alcohol. Just…Talk to us. We know it's hard, but-," Gregory began.

Hunter cracked his knuckles by tightening his hands into fists. "If you want anger, I'll give you anger. This is tired and annoyed that you two have to argue right next to me when I'm sleeping! For your fucking information; I was not drinking all day. I wasn't even at the cemetery all day. I went to school, took my last midterm, and hung out in the music room until 3:30; then I grabbed a six pack of beer that is less than eight percent alcohol and sat in front of the grave until Harry, Cody, Andrew, and Bryant showed up. I fell asleep in the car; I wasn't even buzzed. You have nothing to worry about because I got it. Okay? I fucking got it. I'll handle this by myself because that's what I want to do. So back off, alright?" Hunter went for his room, barely looking back as he opened the door to it. "Just go back home and leave me alone for a bit…I'll come to you when I damn good and ready to," he walked in his room, slamming the door shut making Gregory and Salvatore tense up.

"Well, that could have gone better…" Gregory sighed.

"At least he didn't take his frustration out on sparring with you again," Salvatore reminded.

"Pfft, he put us both on our asses…" Gregory huffed. "I wonder where he gets his anger from…" he mumbled.

"His mother…" Salvatore muttered.

"The both of ya," Gregory rolled his eyes. "Boar-headed and stubborn, like you back in the day,"

"I fucking heard that!" Hunter yelled. "Would you two take your damn bickering back to the Archian House before I actually put you both on your asses again in an attempt to get out just a fraction of the rage I'm currently feeling right now?" he opened the door, eyes still narrowed.

"You wouldn't…" Gregory said.

"Test me…" Hunter warned, cracking his neck on both sides.

"I'm good!" Gregory and Salvatore said quickly, tensing.

"That's what I fucking thought. You wanna talk about me behind my back, at least do it out of earshot!" Hunter stepped back. "Now go home and I'll see you tomorrow for the inauguration," he remarked, closing the door again.

"Come on, Greg," Salvatore urged. "There's nothing more we can do right now; he's gotta calm down before we try and talk to him,"

"Aye," Gregory nodded.

"Should…We evacuate too?" Seth wondered quietly.

"Nah, you should be safe as long as you don't push him," Gregory informed. "Just…Make sure he doesn't overdo anything. It's that particular anger when he's actually upset when he'll start drinking again…"

"If it gets out of hand; just call the others to restrain him; he'll struggle until he tires himself out and falls asleep," Salvatore mentioned.

"Got it," Tallon nodded affirmatively. Salvatore and Gregory left the apartment quietly, instantly starting to talk once they were in the hallway. Tallon heard the shower going as he sighed. "Maybe a shower will calm him down,"

"We gonna try and ask about all this, or see if he tells us on his own?" Drew looked at Tallon.

"It's not our job to pry, so we'll just continue to do what we do and see what happens," Tallon reminded.

"Understood," the group nodded to him.

**. . .**

**[8:30 pm]**

Hunter waited until he knew his father and uncle left; he didn't mean to get harsh with them, but what he was dealing with wasn't easy and all he wanted was to get a little buzz going and relax for the night since midterms were over; he had a week off school, and didn't have to work more than three days next week. Also, Hunter had the inauguration of his father being president for the next four years tomorrow night at 5 pm, but the ceremony was at 3 pm. Hunter assumed things would be over around 10:30 or 11 pm, and once again; he was granted the power to handle entertainment. Normally, there would be live music and bands to play for the event, but Salvatore hired his son because it was ten times cheaper and Hunter could do a mix of live and requested songs. For now, Hunter just wanted to try and get his head together for tomorrow.

At the moment; Hunter had gotten out of the shower and dressed into something comfortable for the night. Hunter sat on his bed while looking on his phone through old pictures of him and someone else; there was a beer in his hand as he stopped on a picture and stared at it for a few minutes before he realized he was crying. Hunter felt the tears falling from his eyes, slipping down his cheeks. Hunter couldn't stop it, and honestly; he wanted to cry. No matter how hard he'd tried to hold it back; he couldn't because it hurt too much to hold in this pain.

Outside the room, the friends had been quiet, hoping for Hunter to come out after his shower was over. However, they heard the sniffling and light coughs and knew Hunter was crying. For now, they would leave him alone and let him cry it out because it seemed like he needed to do it. The friends minded their own business and went back to talking and watching TV or listening to music.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 22:

**=Normal POV=  
[Friday, 1/25/2019-9:15 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

Hunter cried for a good twenty minutes in his bedroom, nothing loud, but he couldn't stop the flow of tears. Hunter sat the last five minutes on his bed, wiping his eyes and finishing his beer. Hunter splashed his face, blew his nose, and cleared his throat while overall calming down. Hunter didn't want to be rude to his friends who were still out there and probably had no idea why Hunter snapped on his uncle and father. It wasn't Hunter's style to get angry without a valid reason, and he didn't get angry about petty, small things. For Hunter to actually get mad; it had to be big. Hunter took a deep breath as he opened his bedroom door to glance out and see the friends all sitting around the living room with some light music playing.

"Hunter, hey…" Flynn said nervously.

"Hey," Hunter replied.

"How's your day been?" Seth asked.

Hunter gave a bored look, unamused at the remark before sighing. "Would you like the honest truth or a bold-faced lie?" Hunter inquired.

"We prefer honesty," Drew pointed out.

"Day has been pretty shitty," Hunter informed. "I'm sure you heard most of that from my father and uncle before and after I woke up…"

"Won't lie; we did," Avery nodded.

"But we weren't sure what it was all about; they just kept saying a death two years ago and you being really hurt by it," Harper jumped in quickly.

"Yeah…" Hunter replied quietly.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Hunter," Tallon said gently. "We don't want to make you upset or mad," he added.

"I only snapped at them because I told them this morning I was fine, and they still made it a big deal…" Hunter mumbled.

"But you're not actually fine, are you?" Tallon looked into Hunter's eyes. Hunter stared into Tallon's eyes before sighing and shaking his head. "Come on, everything will be alright. Why don't you talk about it? I hear it helps,"

"I've…Kind of already told you before, Tal…" Hunter replied softly. "The night you snuck me out past paparazzi and took me drinking,"

Tallon thought a moment, and remembered what Hunter said happened in January 2017; his eyes widened. "That friend of yours who died in the accident?" Hunter nodded.

"Two years ago, today," Hunter said. "A lot more than a friend," he added gently.

"But you were with Cassandra two years ago, weren't you? Was this an ex?" Roxanne wondered.

"Yes and no," Hunter stated. The other blinked a bit. "Gather round; I'll tell you," he sighed as he went to his room and grabbed the box of thirty beer cans out of his fridge; he brought it out and sat on the couch next to Tallon. "You can help yourselves," he offered as he grabbed one beer and cracked it open.

"Whenever you're ready, and only if you want to," Tallon reminded. Hunter took a drink from the beer before holding it in in his hands and taking a deep breath.

"My friend who died was my ex. We had dated long before Cassandra and I became a thing; not to say Cassandra and I weren't friends before we got together, but I was with someone else before her. Cassandra and I didn't become a couple until the Homecoming Dance during our Senior Year in high school. But the person before her was my first love, and first friend; we were best friends. His name was Jay Nilsen," Hunter began to explain.

"It's okay, take your time," Tallon coached when he noticed Hunter's voice being a bit shaky.

"Jay and I met in second grade and got paired up as reading buddies. We started hanging out on the weekends, and just kept that friendship through the years. See, I found out I was bisexual because Jay kissed me in the boy's bathroom on a dare when we were thirteen. It took me a bit to figure things out, settle with it; I was probably fourteen by the time all that blew over. By this time; I had already moved to the mainland from Berk, and shockingly; Jay did too because of a new job in his family or something," Hunter continued. "I honestly have forgotten the reason,"

"Anyway. I had developed feelings for him, and when Jay and I were fifteen; we both confessed to liking one another and started dating. Things were great; we had an awesome relationship for about a year, maybe a little over. Jay started to get a bit distant, and we said we were better friends and mutually decided to break up. Jay stopped talking to me for a bit; I figured he just needed some space. I learned a month or two later that the cause of the break up was actually because Jay moved with his family back to Berk because of a family death; his parents had to handle all the arrangements, and take over the house that was left to his mom," Hunter took a small drink.

"He wanted to end things in the least hurtful manner, didn't he? That's why he said you two were better friends, to break up easy and keep the friendship?" Harper asked.

Hunter nodded. "Jay contacted me and apologized over and over again about not being truthful in his reasons, but the cause of the break up was because the distance would have been hard for us to maintain a relationship. However, the feelings between us were still strong and kept our friendship, joking all the time that if he ever moved back to the mainland or after we turned eighteen and had free reign to go anywhere; we'd get back together," Hunter smiled a little. The time went on and somewhere in Junior Year; Jay told me he met someone else and of course, I'd never stand in the way of that and told him to go for it. Around the same time, I started developing something for Cassandra,"

"That's real love right there," Madison beamed.

"Jay and I stayed friends despite our lingering feelings for one another, constantly laughed about if both of us ended up losing who we were with that we'd get back together since we were almost eighteen and deal with the distance for a bit. So, that's how things were for us up until I started college. When Cassandra started pulling her nonsense about us not having enough time together; she began putting us on _breaks_, saying she needed space or whatever. They only ever lasted a week or two; I think the longest was three weeks. I used to keep Jay in the loop about things when it happened, or any fights. During my second year of college is when Cassandra began actually breaking up with me for a week or two at a time and Jay told me that he'd find a way to cheer me up. A couple hours later; he showed up at my dorm room to hug me,"

"Aw, that's so sweet…" Avery smiled.

"We hung out like old times; grabbed food, talked…It was like nothing ever changed. I loved seeing him again, and he hung out with me the entire break up too. I learned he was moving to the mainland, had already found an apartment and promised we'd hangout whenever I wanted. Cassandra came back, we talked things out and got back together…But the next time she did it; I was more mad than upset. I told Jay; he told me to come over to his place and we'd game to take my mind off it. I figured I had the week off from school, so why not. Packed a bag, headed to his apartment, and we had a lot of fun," Hunter informed.

"Can I ask something? You don't have to answer if you don't want, but…You two ever…? You know…Do it?" TJ asked.

"Yes," Hunter nodded. "Jay and I were each other's firsts. We were sixteen, had been dating about eleven or so months…One of the times I slept over; his parents had gone out to dinner and a movie, my guards were outside the house, hiding at my request not to draw attention to themselves…Jay and I started making out and it went from there," he stated.

"But I mean like…During the breaks or break ups with Cassandra. You two ever…Just for the fuck of it?" TJ inquired.

"Only during the break ups. When Cass and I were on breaks; I assumed we were still together, so I didn't do anything with anyone else. I felt it would be considered cheating since we were only taking some time apart, but not actually broken up," Hunter shrugged.

"She was with others, though, wasn't she?" Trevor asked.

"Well, yeah…But that doesn't mean I have to violate the sanctum of the relationship. So…Only the times she actually said we were breaking up did Jay and I decide to have some fun. Usually started with kissing," Hunter chuckled.

"Usually all it takes," Tallon smiled. "But anyway…Your story,"

"Well, that's how things were for us until January 2017. Anytime Cass and I broke up; I was with Jay because we genuinely enjoyed each other's company and still had feelings for one another. Cass and I had a break up for two weeks in January that year…I spent all of it with Jay, and we actually talked about getting back together because I was sick of the back and forth with Cassandra and I still loved Jay; he still loved me. And we laughed that we had joked about this kind of thing years before…" he smiled a bit, but it fell afterward as he looked down. "The night we agreed to do this, start dating again; it had been one where we made love. Jay said he was going to make it special, us getting back together but we'd already started saying I love you, calling each other baby, babe, etc."

"It's alright…Take a breath," Flynn said.

"It was January 25th, 2017; Jay was supposed to pick me up from work at 5 pm; I told him to be careful because it was cold and there were warning of black ice on the roads. We said we'd just do something at his place, because the storm was supposed to get worse. Jay messaged me back that it was fine; we'd make it a little vacation since I was off school for the week. Jay told me he was on his way at 4:30 pm and I said okay, told him I loved him. He told me he loved me too and that it was the happiest day of his life; us getting back together finally, like we'd always planned. At 5 pm; he wasn't there. I figured he grabbed a few things for dinner first and that was fine, and he was probably driving slow because of the weather. By 5:30, Jay still hadn't come. I messaged and called him, no answer,"

Hunter took a breath; everyone had already figured it out, but didn't jump in and assume. "Kris showed up to get me, Harry told me my parents needed me home for something. I got a sickeningly bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I remember feeling nauseated the whole way home because I was afraid my mom had taken a turn for the worst and it was gonna be me being told that she didn't have a lot of time left, or that Gregory was being deployed again; I worried for both of those being what was wrong." Hunter looked down. "I got there and was instantly assured mom was alright, I asked them to tell me what was happening because I was going to be with Jay for the next couple of days, that we were getting back together. My mom said that we weren't, and I got scared they wouldn't be okay with me and Jay dating again. Dad sat me down and told me that there had been an accident and Jay was involved…"

"I panicked instantly and demanded we go to the hospital to meet him there, and his family. I insisted I had to see him, and my parents told me that Jay didn't survive the crash. I froze at first, trying to let the words process. I denied it, saying I'd just talked to him; my parents tried to get me to relax and listen, but I refused until dad held my arms and stated that Jay was gone. I still tried to deny it. Mom made dad back up and she held my hands to tell me that another driver on the opposite side of the road was going too fast, lost control. Jay tried to avoid it, but they swiped hard; Jay's car hit a patch of ice, struck a telephone pole, and rolled off the side of the road into the ditch, landed on the driver's side and slamming against a tree and semi-wrapping around it…Jay died on impact…"

"Hunter, I'm so sorry…" Tallon frowned.

"I wanted to deny it again, but dad was a step ahead with turning on the TV…I saw the live report about there being a tragic accident involving two cars, saw all the wreckage…No bodies, thank the Gods. But then the reporter said one victim. As soon as they said his name; I lost it." Hunter sighed.

"What do you mean _lost it_?" Drew asked softly.

"I just broke down. I started shaking, saying no and it's not true over and over again. My legs gave out; I hit my knees and cried. I was screaming, trying to get away from all of them because in my mind; he was okay, and they were wrong about him being dead. That everything was alright, and I had to get to him. It took Greg and Dad to hold me in place and I fought them until my body gave out from what my mom called emotional stress or whatever. I just knocked out and they kept an eye on me until I woke up; took me a bit to remember what happened, then I just started crying again, the acceptance of the truth type," Hunter informed.

"At some point; I'd asked everyone to leave me alone. I just sat with pictures, memories, looking at the messages between us. I still ate and took care of myself; I was miserable. I came out for the service and funeral, returned to school when it started again. But unless it was class or something important; I didn't leave my dorm much. It was like that for a couple months, probably until March or April. Cassandra and I ended up getting back together, but it wasn't the same; she never knew I'm bisexual, or that I had a boyfriend at one point who I slept with. Never intend on telling her; Odin only knows the arguments that would ensue…" Hunter mumbled. "But yeah…That's…Why I'm the way I am today, kind'a have been all week as it started approaching. And of course…I dealt with my mom dying last year in April…It's just…"

"Hard," Tallon said as Hunter nodded. "Understandable, and nobody blames you, Hunter,"

"No, not at all," Trevor shook his head.

"You lost someone you love when things were at the happiest they could be," Harper frowned.

"And you had to deal with school, Cassandra…You've had a lot going on," Flynn added.

"I know. And I don't like using alcohol to deal with it, but…Fuck, I can't relax any other way when it comes to this stuff," Hunter admitted.

"Hey, it's not like you're an alcoholic, Hunter. You drink when you're a bit stressed and upset, but everyone does, so you're fine," Elijah laughed a little.

"Yeah, and you drink casually too. You're not an alcoholic, Hunter…Don't even try to class yourself with them; that's not you," Tallon smiled.

"I appreciate that, you guys," Hunter tried to smile. "I didn't mean to snap earlier; I'm sorry you had to see it…"

"Hey, it's cool. You're entitled to get mad or annoyed when everyone is on your ass," Seth stated.

"Wasn't so much that they were on my ass; just that they know today is hard and how I'm gonna be, so why make it harder by pointing out the obvious or talking about how awful that day was," Hunter sighed.

"I feel ya," Tallon nodded. "Well, we can leave ya alone if you want. Thank you, for telling us. We know it probably wasn't easy,"

"No, I don't want to be alone right now. Thanks for giving me my space through the last week or so, though. That's what I was trying to get across to my dad and uncle; I'll come to you when I'm ready, but don't hound me before then…" Hunter said.

"We understood that something had to be bothering you, or that you were busy with midterms and probably the preparations for tomorrow," Drew mentioned.

"Oh! Shit, completely forgot to tell you," Hunter said quickly. "You guys are invited to the inauguration tomorrow, both ceremony and celebration,"

"A-Are we really?" Roxanne blinked.

"But I thought that was for…Really important people, and invitation only…" Avery replied.

"Well, you're my personal list of guests this time; I made sure. And…You're really important to me. I…Haven't really had friends since Jay…So, this means a lot to me for you to come," Hunter said quietly.

"Well, it is our honor then," Tallon said as the others nodded. Hunter smiled some, going to his room and getting something; he returned a moment or two later with some envelopes.

"And this is just in case someone fucks up the list…One for each of you," Hunter handed out the black envelopes, each admiring the fancy silver writing of their names on it.

"Wow…Thanks Hunter…." Tallon looked at him gently as Hunter smiled lightly.

"You're welcome," Hunter responded; then finished his beer. "So…Cool if we hang for a bit? I understand if it's late,"

"No, no! Not at all. We can hang as long as you want," Trevor exclaimed.

"Well, let's kick back then. I may still be a bit…You know, but I just kind'a don't wanna be alone anymore," Hunter said.

"You never have to be with us," Tallon assured with a wink.

"I trust in that," Hunter replied.

"Well, relax on then!" Drew announced. Everyone sat back, talking and relaxing with a beer or different kind of drink. Hunter knew it hurt to talk about things, but how could he keep such a big thing from his friends? Hunter couldn't; it wasn't right. Honestly, Hunter felt a little better after talking and now he wanted to enjoy tonight, get through tomorrow, then relax for his week off school. Hunter would only be working three days next week, and they weren't crazy shifts, thank the Gods. For now, Hunter was content with his friends and glad to have them in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 23:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 1/26/2019-4:45 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

Hunter definitely enjoyed his night with friends over a couple drinks. Yes, the day itself still hurt him and he cried again later that night after everyone left and he was alone in his room, but he couldn't help it. Jay was more than Hunter's best friend; they were lovers too. Hunter fell asleep with a nice buzz around 12:30 am after crying for ten minutes, and he slept peacefully until the alarm sounded at 8:00 am. Hunter showered, made coffee, took two aspirins, and enjoyed a light breakfast; it was only eggs, toast, and two sausage links, but that was enough for Hunter until lunch later. Hunter was out of the apartment by 8:45 am to get to The Archian House for 9 am. The first thing Hunter did upon seeing his father and uncle was apologize for snapping on them, but explained why he did. Everything was forgiven and hugged out before final preparations began for the ceremony at 3 pm. Hunter spent his time picking out his clothes for the event, which was formal attire, and then getting his entertainment things setup.

Hunter had his friends seated together for the ceremony at 3 pm; it was the same as the last two times for Hunter to watch. Nothing spectacular; just speeches, and swearing in for another four years. Hunter was, of course, on stage with Gregory and his father during everything; he remained quiet and serious though everything. The friends understood that Hunter had different modes he'd go into depending on where he was and what he was doing. Thankfully; the first part of the event was over and the second was starting in just a bit. Hunter was focused on preparing his final things, still feeling a bit down from the day before.

"Are ya all ready, son?" Salvatore inquired gently.

"Just about," Hunter replied, checking a few more wires. "Am I playing live all night?"

"You don't have to," Salvatore stated. "I don't want you to hurt your voice or anything,"

"Alright, I'll do a couple songs over the next five or so hours then," Hunter nodded.

"Do you know which you'll do? Covers or originals?" Gregory questioned.

"Probably gonna wing it," Hunter shrugged.

"And…How are you on…Everything else?" Salvatore asked nervously, not wanting to upset Hunter.

"One day at a time…" Hunter stated.

"That's all you can do," Gregory nodded gently. "And we're right here with ya," he tried to smile. Hunter didn't return it; he just looked back at his work and made sure things were ready.

"We'll leave ya to it then," Salvatore pulled Gregory away with him. The friends were at their table, which was with Salvatore and Gregory this time. This was a much bigger event than the New Year party, so there were more people and bigger tables to accommodate.

"He looks miserable," Avery frowned.

"Yesterday wasn't easy for him," Trevor reminded.

"The whole week was bad for him," Elijah reminded.

"Well, looks like Salvatore and Gregory can sense that Hunter doesn't want to be bothered right now, so they are leaving him be. Hunter is probably preparing himself for the opening," Tallon informed.

**. . .**

**[5:00 pm]**

"Are you ready, son?" Salvatore asked as he came up to the stage again. Hunter gave a nod, but that was it. Salvatore quieted everyone down and started giving his required speech to start things off. It only lasted a few minutes before he smiled and gave his promise to do his best for another four years. "And now to kick things off; I give you my son, Hunter Haddock!" Salvatore stepped aside, clapping with the rest of the crowd. Hunter took a deep breath as he stood up and moved next to his father. Salvatore hugged his son and kissed his forehead. "All yours, son,"

"Knock 'em dead, laddie!" Gregory cheered from his seat. Hunter approached the microphone, clearing his throat.

"So, I'm not much a speech-giver like my dad here. I detest it, in fact. I've always believed in getting the point across with other means. You know, the old saying that actions speak louder than words? Well, I'm all for that," Hunter started, one hand in his pocket. "When my dad was elected to president the first time; he asked me something really specific. How would I spread love across the islands? I told him, at fourteen mind you, that I'd find the answer and give it to him. Eventually, I came up with just being nice to others. The age-old lessons we learns as kids to treat others how you want to be treated. Not judging others. Now…My father's second term; I was about eighteen. I decided to ask a really good friend who I'd known since I was probably seven or so the same question, get another opinion since mine seemed like your average middle-schooler response. My friend told me the best way to spread love was to be start a chain of kindness. The more we talked about it; the more it made sense," Hunter looked out to everyone.

"My friend and I decided that for when my father became president for his third term because we all know Salvatore Haddock is a stellar president; we'd make something to spread the message for him. We settled on writing a song since my father enjoys having me be his source of entertainment for these events," Hunter laughed a little. "Hey, at least I give him the family discount, right?" Hunter joked a bit as a few chuckled. "My friend and I finished the song. However, sadly…Two years ago; I lost that friend and to me he was so much more than just a friend; he was also my boyfriend," Hunter looked down a bit.

Of course, this didn't shock many people except for Cassandra, but because this was public; she wouldn't say a damn thing. Hunter lifted his head now. "But I know that he wouldn't want all our hard work to go to waste. So tonight, before we get into the real fun…I'd like to show you the song my friend and I made and wrote together in his memory and with high hopes that the message becomes reality. And I do hope you'll all enjoy the little video that goes with it. Also, my friend's voice is present as well; we did record it together. We call it; Send It On," Hunter informed calmly as he moved towards his computer, which was now visible on the back screen behind him. The lights went down a bit in the outside tents as Hunter clicked a few things and brought up a video. Next, music began before Hunter and the other male, who select few knew, Jay Nilsen, Hunter's ex and best friend. **(The song is Send It On by Disney's Friends For Change; just imagine it being done as a duet between two males.)**

Hunter had promised Jay he'd use the song, but Hunter couldn't bring himself to sing it live, not without Jay; it didn't feel right. That's why Hunter went with showing everyone the music video, which was them singing, but the video was mostly the _making of_. It showed a lot of Hunter and Jay laughing, using instruments and singing. Some of the video was Hunter and Jay getting really close, hugging, playful messing around, and even a few kisses. The friends glanced over to Cassandra, who was fuming, and shocked at the display. Salvatore could see when Hunter was silent and a few tears began to slip, but thankfully no one else saw but Salvatore. Hunter didn't reject his father's one-armed hug or kiss on the temple; it was his way of trying to comfort Hunter. As the video ended, Salvatore gave Hunter the full hug.

"I think ya got the message across, son," Salvatore whispered. "Wonderful song; you and Jay did a nice job,"

"Thanks, Dad…" Hunter managed a nod, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes dry and collect himself.

"Go grab some water, calm yourself down," Salvatore stated. Hunter nodded again, disconnecting his computer from the projector and just putting on calm music to go along with dinner that was next on the itinerary. Hunter got out of his father's hug, jumping down off the stage and disappearing from sight. Salvatore cast a glance to Tallon, and used his eyes to tell Tallon all he needed to know. Tallon gave a curt nod, excusing himself from the table and following Hunter's path.

Hunter didn't go far, just outside of the tent and into the gardens; he went to a center spot that left him secluded and hidden behind bushes and trees. Hunter was sitting on a stone bench, not crying, but taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. Tallon kept watch on him for a moment or two before deciding to make himself known. "Hunter?" he asked softly.

Hunter opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Tallon. Hunter cleared his throat a little, trying to smile. "Tal, hey," Hunter said. "I-Is everything okay?"

"I was coming to ask you that question," Tallon admitted. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," Hunter nodded, moving over a bit as Tallon came and sat beside him. "You just wanted to check on me?"

"I know it's been a hard week for you, and that just now in there couldn't have made it any better," Tallon informed. "The others wanted to come too, but we felt it would be easier if just one of us did,"

"That's…Nice of you guys to want to do, checking on me…" Hunter looked down a bit.

"That was a nice song you played; the video shows how much work went into things," Tallon complimented.

"Yeah…Jay and I had a fun time preparing it all. It felt right to play it, even though he's not here anymore…" Hunter sighed a bit.

"Hey, don't get upset…" Tallon tried. "I'm sure he'd be proud of you for going through with the plan despite his untimely and sad absence…." Tallon put his arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"I know, but it still hurts," Hunter admitted.

"Loss, no matter how long it's been since, will always hurt, Hunter. I can't offer a lot of words for comfort to you about this because I know Jay was not only your friend, but your lover too. However, I do know that those cannot be here with us are always around in some way or another. And I think…Jay was right beside you tonight," Tallon said lightly.

"Thanks, Tallon. I…Felt like he was too. I felt like my mom was too," Hunter stated.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Just remember you're never alone, and you've got a lot of people who care about you. Your dad, Gregory…Our friends, even me. We're all here for you, no matter what," Tallon smiled. Hunter returned the action as Tallon got up, offering his hand. "Come on, let's get back in there," Hunter took Tallon's hand as he was pulled to his feet. In this process, Hunter tripped a bit and fell into Tallon's arms, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. It lasted only a moment or two since neither pulled away instantly. Hunter was the one to break the kiss, pulling back slowly.

"Sorry…" Hunter whispered, opening his eyes to meet Tallon's.

"It's okay; it was an accident. I might'a yanked ya a bit hard off the seat," Tallon stated, clearing his throat a little. "I-I didn't mind, not mad or anything," both Hunter and Tallon looked away from one another, blushing a bit. "Well, shall we get back to it?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded with a broad smile. Hunter and Tallon headed back to the party tent, getting inside as dinner was being served. The two reached the table, sitting down beside one another as their plates were placed in front of them. Dinner began, everyone enjoying the music in the background, the food, and light chatter. Hunter was sure this was going to be a great night, and he couldn't wait to see what else was in store. However, Hunter did plan to tell Tallon that he liked him before the night was over; especially after the accidental kiss. Hunter was sure of his feelings, even if they didn't run deep right now; it meant there was room to grow.

**. . .**

**[10:00 pm]**

The last five hours had been amazing for Hunter and his friends. Hunter spent the first hour after dinner meeting people with his father, and then Salvatore released him to hangout with his friends as long as he was respectful if anyone approached him to talk or request songs. Hunter agreed to the terms and went to talk and dance with his friends; there were a couple instances where Hunter sang live for everyone. Hunter also put on some group dancing songs which entertained others. Another plus was that Hunter could change the songs from his phone, so he didn't need to go back to the computer for anything. Things would be shutting down between the next half or full hour, but at least everyone was having a good time, so it didn't matter so much when things ended. Hunter still planned to tell Tallon how he felt, and it would make things easier now that Tallon came out to his friends.

It happened during midterms; Tallon had them all, except for Hunter, in one place. Tallon told them he was gay, and like good friends; they all accepted and supported him. Hunter was just about over Cassandra after earlier when she did pull himself to discuss Hunter at one point having a boyfriend. Hunter told her the truth; she got mad and stomped off and honestly; it hadn't bothered him in the slightest. Hunter didn't really feel anything towards Cassandra anymore; he loved who she used to be when they were friends, but she changed when they got together. The might be all Hunter still felt for her; the girl she used to be was who he loved.

"This has been a great party," Avery smiled.

"And awesome experience," Drew added in.

"Thank you, for sharing it with us, Hunter," Tallon stated.

"Hey, you guys are my friends and put up with my crazy life and mood swings. I think it's the least I could do," Hunter laughed a little as his father approached.

"Son?" Salvatore got his attention.

"Yeah, Dad?" Hunter asked.

"Your uncle is begging me to let you do one of your military songs because some of his buddies are here tonight. And since we've got the Archipelago Island Guard here as part of security…It'd be a nice tribute. So, I'm allowing it. But only one, and try to keep it appropriate if you wouldn't mind," Salvatore sighed.

"Really?" Hunter's eyes lit up.

"Yes, really. But keep it well within acceptable limits for the occasion, please?" Salvatore pleaded.

"I've got just the one," Hunter nodded. "I promise it's not bad," Salvatore nodded his head for Hunter to go ahead. "Be right back," Hunter told his friends before heading for the stage. Hunter tapped the microphone a few times, getting everyone's attention. "I hope everyone is having a good time; I know I am. Now, I've had a request to perform a song for all our military members here tonight. And I hope any of them watching at home also enjoy. Uncle Greg…This is the song I told you a while back I was almost done with. So, for you and all the others like you; thank you for your service and I hope you like it," Hunter tapped the song on his phone as it started. **(Song is We Are Soldiers by Otherwise.)**

When the song ended, any members of the military were probably cheering the loudest of the entire crowd. Hunter smiled, taking a few breaths as he set the microphone back in its place, and turned it off. Hunter carefully jumped off the stage as Gregory hugged him tightly. "Lad, that was amazing!" he squeezed.

"Greg! Need air to breathe!" Hunter gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Gregory let got as Hunter caught his breath. "I think that one was the favorite,"

"Finished it a couple weeks ago," Hunter told him.

"I loved it, and so did all the others it represented," Gregory smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Hunter replied as Gregory went off to talk to his friends about the song and performance. Hunter moved back to his friends as Salvatore gave an approving nod before heading off. Hunter took a deep breath, plopping down in his chair with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"Hunter, that was awesome," Trevor exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Elijah added.

"You can tell that was made with passion," Drew chuckled as the others nodded.

"Very well done," Tallon complimented.

"Thanks, guys, and girls," Hunter smiled. The time continued on to about 10:30 pm when everyone was filing out and leaving. Hunter was beside his father, saying goodbye to people and his friends were close to him. Hunter still needed to talk to Tallon about the feelings thing, but he figured it could wait until it was less hectic.

"Hunter…Can we talk, alone?" Tallon suddenly asked while standing beside Hunter.

"Sure, gimme just a second," Hunter nodded. All of a sudden; the situation changed. Outside, a car crashed, and people got out firing guns into the air.

"Get him out of here!" Salvatore ordered, referring to Hunter.

"Let's go!" Cody demanded. Tallon grabbed Hunter's hand, pulling him along back inside The Archian House and away from the chaos. The friends were following just as quickly.

"Come on, stay with me!" Harry told the others.

"We're at location two, emergency evacuation from primary base!" Cody informed into his radio.

"What about my dad and Greg?!" Hunter asked, panicking.

"His guards have him, don't worry; they are both safe and taken care of," Tallon assured as Hunter wondered what Tallon meant. How did Tallon know that? Hunter's father and uncle were still in the heart of things when Hunter was pulled away. Reaching the basement, a slew of cars was going by and one stopped in front of where Hunter was standing with his friends. Andrew opened the car door as Hunter was guided inside. Hunter prepared to move over to make room for Tallon, and figured the others would getting into the spare vehicles, but Hunter saw Avery, Seth, Elijah, Drew, and Trevor with guns out and standing with the rest who were protecting him. Tallon had a radio in hand. "Night Fury secure," Hunter's eyes widened, and he froze as Tallon looked at him, then backed up and closed the car door. Seconds later; the vehicle was moving, and Hunter could only sit there, stunned at what just happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 24:

_***Author's Note; **__For anyone curious; I DO NOT have an upload schedule. I post when I post, it's usually at least, once a week. If I have more spare time; I do two or three times a week. But no, I do not have a specific schedule._**_*_**

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Saturday, 1/26/2019-11:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Safe House]**

"We're in route to the safe house," I heard Cody say. "ETA is ten minutes,"

I sat there in the SUV, entirely floored by what just happened. I couldn't move, I could barely think as the emergency evacuation vehicle was transporting me to one of the three safe houses on the mainland; this was only if there was an attack on The Archian House. Otherwise, my destination is always being brought home. For me, there wasn't much to think about; I figured everything out as soon as the words _Night Fury Secure_ left Tallon's mouth. Night Fury was my code name for emergency situations where I was being moved for my safety. The thing is; that's not public knowledge. The code name Night Fury was made by me and only known to my father, and the First Family secret service detail. Meaning only the people who directly protected my family knew it. My father's code name was Chief, and my mother's had been Chieftess when she was alive.

How did Tallon know mine? I never revealed my code name to them. And why were the cops in my friends group standing with the rest of my protection detail in formation to make sure nothing came at me as I was being transported? On that same note; I didn't see Harper, Flynn, Madison, Roxanne, or TJ in the basement with us, only the friends of mine who I knew were cops. Why was Tallon the one to instantly grab me and follow the agents to the location where I'd been taken? Also, Cody demanded Tallon get me. Tallon would need previous knowledge of all the emergency evacuation locations. Why did Tallon know my father and uncle were already safe? That information was relayed only through the radios worn by our secret service detail on a secure channel. Yes, I was confused, but I knew what all this meant.

Nothing else made sense, and it hurt me. I was currently sitting in the back seat of the SUV; Harry was next to me. Bryant and Andrew were in the way back while Cody was up front with the driver who wasn't Kris this time. I sat in silence, shock, and maybe even heartbreak as I felt a tear slip down my face realizing that Tallon and his cop friends were all part of my security detail. There was nothing I could do except sit until we arrived, and I didn't know what I'd do when I got to the safe house. I didn't know what I'd do to handle all this. I sat back, a few tears continued to fall as we moved to our destination. Arriving at the estimated time of ten minutes later; I was guided out by my four guards and entered the house. The safe house was a simple place, but all modern and up to date. It was a three-bedroom, two-bathroom, one-level home about twenty minutes from The Archian House. I dragged my feet towards my room which was down the hall as my guards split off from being around me.

I saw my father come out of his bedroom, leaning on the door frame while I neared my room which was directly at the end of the hall. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't," I walked by him. I reached my room, but finally turned around and looked at him. "Did everyone know besides me? I feel so humiliated right now!"

My father got off the door frame and walked towards me. "Hunter…Do you know that every day, I get at least fifty threats against you? At least. I've already lost your mother to something I couldn't protect her from. But you…Hunter; I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. What was I supposed to do, son? What choice did I have when you asked me to reduce your only form of protection?"

"You had the option to be honest with me as the president and as my father. Instead, you lied to me about reducing my security and assigned undercover cops to me…" I stated.

"Hunter…I know you thought they were your friends, but they were hired by me to be in your life and protect you without you knowing," Salvatore informed calmly.

"All I asked you for was a shred of normalcy, Dad. All I wanted was to enjoy my last year of college, make a few friends…Have fun. You told me not to be afraid to make friends, so I finally decided to open up, put myself out there…I was happy, Dad. I finally found people who accepted me and my life…People I could laugh and talk with, hangout…But all of that was…An illusion. It was never real…They were only there because you told them to be. Everything…Was fake," I lowered my head.

"You'll never know how sorry I am for deceiving you, but I can't afford to have anything happen to you, and this was the only way to make sure of that, son," Salvatore tried to get closer to me, but I backed up and shook my head. "I really hope you understand one day…" Salvatore said.

I took a deep breath before raising my head to look at him now. "I do, Dad…" I said as he looked at me with guilt in his green eyes. "That is what is so disappointing," I turned my back to him and entered my room. I closed the door and walked to my bed and sat down quietly before I couldn't hold in the pain I felt; I let the tears that had formed fall and I cried.

**=Normal POV=**

Outside the bedroom, Salvatore sighed heavily. Gregory came out of his room, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to be mad at me too?" Salvatore asked.

"Sal, I love you to death and you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or your son in there, but I don't think you realize how bad of a decision you made this time despite your good intentions…" Gregory stated.

"What do you mean?" Salvatore asked. Gregory got off the door and motioned for Salvatore to come quietly and listen at Hunter's door. Salvatore did so and heard Hunter sobbing. After a minute, Salvatore pulled back as Gregory brought him down the hall a bit more.

"Hunter was led on and truly believed those people were his friends, Sal. The lot of them were always hangout, talking, laughing, drinking casually…They made him happy again. Did you not see it? How utterly miserable Hunter has been since Jay died two years ago, all the shit with Cassandra, his mother passing away…Hunter was finally smiling again, happy. And you took that away from him," Gregory informed.

"I only assigned the cops; his roommate was still his friend and those others who go to Hunter's school…" Salvatore attempted to defend his actions.

"That may be true, but the cops were actual friends with the others, except for Tallon; he was actually secret service, but undercover. You ordered those people to protect Hunter…But they became friends on their own, Sal. You picked them because they were cops and had an easy in with Hunter's roommate and all lived in the building," Gregory mentioned. "And now your son is crying because he feels like none of it was ever real; that they were never his friends, and worse…I think you might have inadvertently broken his heart…"

"How?" Salvatore looked at his friend.

"Hunter was falling for Tallon, Sal…" Gregory stated as Salvatore's eyes widened. "The day Hunter wanted to talk to me; it was about his growing feelings for Tallon. Finally moving on from Jay, from Cassandra…Hunter feels hurt and betrayed by them…And you,"

"Me?" Salvatore asked.

"You promised to reduce his security. You told him he would have his freedom; that he wouldn't be under constant watch. You should have left things at two guards per shift, keeping to a distance. You lied to your son. Hunter is hurting bad right now and it's your fault because you didn't trust Hunter as you told him you did. And I don't know how long it's going to be until he's okay again, or what will happen to the relationships formed that you might have destroyed," Gregory walked back to his room. "I'd leave him alone for a little while; you're only going to piss him off if you try and talk to him now," Gregory went in his room, closing the door.

Salvatore went to his room quietly; he closed the door and sat on his bed. "What have I done…" he let his face fall into his hands.

**. . .**

**[Sunday, 2/3/2019-1:30 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

It had been a day over one week since everything happened. The threats had been cleared by Monday, January 28th and deemed safe for the First Family to return home. Hunter had not spoken to his father since the night of the inauguration when he learned that his dad put undercover cops on him as security measure after promising to reduce the protection detail. Hunter felt hurt and betrayed by his father's lie, and also by the people he thought were his friends. Maybe they were friends, but Hunter told them about his big secret of being the president's son. Why could they just come out and say; we're here to protect you, but want to be friends too. Hunter could have taken that, but a straight up lie with no regard? Just acting like it wasn't an assigned job for them? Hunter didn't agree with that. Gregory also tried to speak to Hunter, but he asked to be left alone and Greg respected that. Hunter spent a lot of time walking the gardens or sitting in his room; trying to figure things out.

Hunter didn't know if the others were his friends or not; it felt like they were only there because they were ordered to be. And then there was Hunter's feelings to consider regarding Tallon, was any of that real? Hunter didn't know how to deal with this, where to even begin. Right now; Hunter was just confused and upset, maybe even mad; it was hard to put a name on what he actually felt because there were many emotions involved. However, something was weighing on Hunter's mind; what did he do now? Hunter had worked his three days over the vacation week, but now, school was starting up again tomorrow. Hunter could grab his car and make the drive every day, or he could return to the apartment and just ask to be left alone. Hunter didn't want to go back to the apartment, but he was technically on the lease until September 2019; one year.

Hunter could just pay Flynn his half of the rent and bills, but that was pointless to pay for something you weren't using. Plus, Hunter had to think about work and all the research he'd be doing for his dissertation too. Sighing heavily, Hunter knew he had to go back to the apartment, at least until the lease was up in seven months. After graduation in June, Hunter would start looking into other options for residence; he wasn't sure if he wanted his own place or to live at The Archian House again. Hunter checked the time; it was thirty minutes to 2 pm. Hunter took a deep breath as he grabbed a duffle bag and packed up a few things such as clothes, his computer, and chargers. Making sure he had everything; he exited his room and headed to the main exit; he'd already messaged Kris for a ride back, and his guards were with him.

"Son…" Salvatore panted, hurrying towards him.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Y-You're leaving?" Salvatore inquired.

"Not gonna leave Flynn to deal with all the rent and bills on his own, nor will I break the lease I'm under until September. So yes, I'm going back to the apartment and settling in before school starts tomorrow," Hunter informed.

"Hunter…Please? I'm sorry for what happened; I feel awful," Salvatore tried.

"Good…I'm glad you feel what I do right now. But you know…Maybe I should thank you. You doing what you did showed me that no matter what I do, who I meet, or where I go…My life will never be normal. It never has been and now I accept that it never will be," Hunter remarked. "Oh, and don't worry about reducing my security this time. I'll deal with it that way you can have your assurance that I'm safe and sound at all times. I gotta go," he left the house and got in the car that was waiting out front for him. Salvatore just watched as Hunter's four main bodyguards loaded up into the vehicle and then the SUV drove off.

"He's not gonna be so easy on just forgiving and letting this go, Sal," Gregory said, coming beside Salvatore now. "You think your job as president is hard, running the islands? But have you ever stepped back to consider what your family has to go through? Vanessa and Hunter made all the sacrifices for you to be president, even back when you were the mayor of Berk. Consistently watched, paparazzi, the extreme protection? Hunter is right; his life will never be normal, and it never has been. The boy was born into the limelight, Sal…And despite all he has to suffer, give up, or do…He's done it for your happiness because he loves you. So, let me ask you this, my friend?" he paused as Salvatore's eyes were on the car which just turned and went out of sight. "When does Hunter get to be happy?" Gregory walked away, leaving Salvatore to ponder the question.

**. . .**

**[2:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

"I'm sure he'll come back," Flynn tried to assure Tallon.

"Flynn…You didn't see the look on Hunter's face when I called in that he was safe in the extraction vehicle," Tallon sighed.

"He looked heartbroken…Betrayed. The same look when he found Cassandra kissing Tallon, only worse," Avery reminded.

"He was betrayed," Drew stated.

"We were assigned to watch and protect him, by the president himself…" Elijah said….

"I was assigned to watch and protect him..." Tallon mumbled. "You guys were more or less extra because of the gang work we do…"

"Not true, Tal. I'm secret service too," Trevor remarked. "We were both assigned as undercover protection,"

"It doesn't matter; we were all part of this. We stood with Tallon and Trevor when it came to protecting Hunter last week," Drew looked at them. "And we hurt him,"

"Because he thinks we aren't really his friends," Tallon looked down. "I wanted to tell him; I was going to before everything happened. I don't…Like lying to him because I know how much he likes his freedom. I didn't want things to end up like this; it's exactly what I was afraid of when I was offered the job…" he groaned. No sooner than he'd flopped back; the apartment door opened as they all looked to see Hunter standing there.

"Hunter…" the group whispered. Tallon was up first, facing him. Hunter sighed and closed his eyes as he closed the apartment door behind him and started for his bedroom.

"Hunter, wait…Please?" Tallon tried.

Hunter paused, only a moment; he kept his head turned. "What's there to wait for?" Hunter asked now.

"Just…Give me a chance to explain…" Tallon attempted.

"I know everything. You were hired to protect me, undercover that way my dad could still have full protection on me without me knowing. To give me the illusion of happiness, friends, and freedom. Believe me…I don't need an explanation, Tallon, if that's your real name…" Hunter stated. "I came back because I start my second semester tomorrow morning, and I'm under lease until September in this apartment. I'm not going to break that agreement or screw Flynn on rent and bills over what happened. I don't want apologies. I don't want excuses. I don't want lies. I don't want to talk right now, alright? I just need everyone to leave me alone for a bit,"

"Don't feel that this is all targeted towards you because my father has also been warned to back off for a while. If you want to assume this is personal to me, feel free to do so because you would not be wrong," Hunter continued calmly. "Flynn, they are your friends and regardless of where things are right now; I'm not an asshole. I don't care if they come here to hang out with you, and you don't need to warn or ask my permission before allowing it to happen. You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm just the roommate. Now…If you don't mind; I need to go settle into my room, make sure things are ready for tomorrow, eat dinner, shower, and go to bed," Hunter opened his bedroom door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

"I guess…We do what he's asked and leave him alone until he comes to us…" Seth stated.

"He hates us…" Harper said.

Hunter poked his head back out of the room. "For the record; I don't hate you. I never hate anyone, despite what wrong may have been done to me. I understand you were just doing your job, but that doesn't erase what and how things happened. I am upset, I am hurt, and I need time. Alright? That's all I'm asking for. I do hope that if nothing else…You can respect my wishes for the time being and when I'm ready to see or talk to anyone; I'll let you know," Hunter said, returning inside his bedroom.

"Let's just leave this alone," Flynn suggested quietly. "We don't want to upset him further," the others nodded in agreement.

"It's obvious, by him, that he's hurt and needs time with everything. We can more than give him that, and hope that when he's ready; he'll talk to us and we can be forgiven…" Avery suggested.

"Let's move down the hall to my place," Tallon suggested. The friends packed up and left the apartment; they moved Tallon's as Hunter remained in his room; unpacking and taking everything in. Did he hate the others? No. Would he forgive them? With time. Did Hunter still have feelings for Tallon? Yes. Would he pursue them? Hunter wasn't sure because he didn't know how Tallon felt and things would need to be discussed if Tallon felt the same. Would Hunter be friends with the others again? Maybe, if they could prove that is what they wanted, genuinely. But for right now, Hunter just needed time, and from what he heard on the other side of the door; the others were more than willing to give him just that.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 25:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 2/12/2019-5:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[McViking]**

It had only been a week into the second semester and Hunter returning to Dreki Apartments. True to his word; he didn't talk to anyone, except maybe Flynn for apartment-related things such as bills or shopping. Hunter did come out if the others were visiting, but he kept his headphones in and be out long enough to cook dinner. If Hunter noticed the others didn't have food coming or hadn't eaten yet; he would make a meal big enough for everyone. However, he'd choose to eat in his room. Hunter was doing well in his classes; he already had his dissertation topic picked and approved. The friends continued to respect Hunter's wishes of leaving him alone unless he spoke to them directly to tell them about the food they could help themselves to. Hunter still worked his three or four days at McViking, and he kept minimal contact with Gregory, just to let him know things were alright. Hunter wouldn't talk to his father, but knew Greg was updating him.

Currently, Hunter was at work; he had five hours left until close at 10 pm. Unfortunately, Hunter felt sick and it was proving difficult to focus at work when the dinner rush was about to start in the next fifteen minutes or so. "Boss! I need your finger!" one of his employees called back. Hunter slowly got to his feet and moved to Drive-Thru to approve whatever was needed and then he stood there a minute.

"Boss?" asked one of the girls. Hunter didn't answer.

"Hunt?" another tried. Hunter closed his eyes a second; he felt vomit rise into his throat, but he held it back.

"Hunter?" asked the sandwich maker.

"Yeah…Fine," Hunter nodded to the concerned employees. Hunter felt like he was going to puke again.

"Dude, I don't think he's alright…" one of the workers whispered to the one beside him.

"Hunter? Hey…Are you okay? You don't look so good," no sooner than the words left her mouth, Hunter bolted out from behind the counter and to the men's room. Hunter entered the one stall, slid the lock shut, and threw up once he was on his knees. It happened two more times as he sat against the wall, panting tiredly.

After five minutes; the workers were worried. "Scott! Go check on Hunter…" the corner person called to fry worker. The male, Scott, nodded and left his spot to get to the restroom; he walked in and looked around.

"Hunter? You okay, boss?" Scott asked.

"Y-Yeah…Everything good out there?" Hunter replied.

"Things are fine; we're just worried about you," Scott stated.

"I'm good, just get back to work. I'll be out in a sec," Hunter said.

"Alright," Scott left the bathroom and returned to his place. "Says he'll be right out," A minute later and true to his word, Hunter returned and started working again. The others didn't say anything, but they were going to keep their eyes on him. Not more than twenty minutes later, Hunter rushed back to the bathroom. "Okay, time to send him home…"

"Let's call Steven, see if he'll come back for Hunter's sake," one of the girls offered. Another male nodded and grabbed their phone to place the call, heading to the back to explain things. Fifteen minutes later, a male entered the building and clocked in.

"Where's Hunter?" he asked instantly.

"Just went to the back with some water, Steven…Thanks for coming. He keeps saying he's fine, but we know he's not," the front register person informed.

"I'll take care of it," Steven headed back and found Hunter in the office. "Go home, Hunt,"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter inquired quickly.

"Doesn't matter. You're sick, and throwing up…You shouldn't be here in that state," Steven mentioned. "Come on, you've been here since 9 am, boss. I can handle the last four hours…Go home and rest. I got this…" Hunter sighed; he couldn't exactly fight the reasoning. "You alright to get home?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks, Steven. Call me if there's an issue…" Hunter said, gathering his things and preparing to leave.

"Will do, but we should be alright. Hope ya feel better," Steven smiled. Hunter nodded and headed to exit the building. Hunter reached his car, taking a moment to settle his stomach before flipping the ignition and heading for the apartment.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments]**

Getting inside the building and through the apartment door, Hunter saw everyone over. The room seemed to fall silent once he was inside fully.

"Hunter?" Flynn asked, checking his phone. "I thought you were closing tonight?"

"Got sent home," Hunter replied.

"Did corporate send you home?" Flynn inquired. Hunter shook his head to him. '"Then…How? You're the GM, don't you make that call?"

"Did you get hurt or something?" Madison asked, unsure if Hunter would even answer her.

"I-," Hunter started, closing his eyes. Feeling the vomit rise again, he pushed it back once. Sadly, it came back as Hunter moved to the half-bathroom off the kitchen; he shut the door behind him. The silence made it easy for the others to hear Hunter throwing up a few times.

"He's sick…" Harper frowned. After five minutes and a total of Hunter puking three times; he came back out.

"Not sure how one of the other managers found out I was sick, but he showed up at 6 pm and told me to go home. Couldn't exactly argue it…" Hunter informed.

"Do you know what it is? Making you sick?" Madison inquired.

Hunter shook his head. "Just kind'a came on around 12:30, maybe 1-ish,"

"Something you ate at school?" Roxanne wondered.

"Didn't have class today…Been at work since 9 am…" Hunter mumbled.

"You should probably take a hot shower, then get a water bottle and try to sleep," Harper suggested.

"Likely gonna," Hunter said as his phone started ringing. Hunter slid the icon to answer and tapped speakerphone. "Yes, Steven?"

"_I didn't call you while you were driving, right?"_ Steven asked.

"Just got home, so what's up?" Hunter inquired calmly.

"_So…I know I sent you home, but…Uh…We're having a crisis…"_ Steven said nervously.

"Oh, my Gods…What happened now? Who got hurt?" Hunter stated.

"_No one! No one got hurt, boss. I think our system just crashed…The registers are frozen; can't do anything. I don't know what computer or button to hit to reset things…"_ Steven replied.

"For the love of…" Hunter stopped and sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good to complain. "Alright, listen to me. First off, have everyone stop panicking…I can hear it from here. Secondly, check the office computer and tell me what it says," Hunter remarked as he grabbed his laptop from his bag, and sitting on the couch in the open spot.

"_No signal," _Steven reported.

"And are the registers saying offline, or just frozen on the order taking screen?" Hunter questioned.

"_Completely frozen on the OT screen. The DT time board as well…" _Steven responded.

"Yeah…That's a system crash…" Hunter sighed. "Are there customers right now?"

"_No," _Steven said firmly.

"Good," Hunter opened his computer and glanced at the big screen. "Can I borrow that real quick, Flynn?"

"The TV? Sure," Flynn nodded. Hunter hooked the HDMI cord up and flipped the channel to HDMI-2.

"_What do we do, Hunter?"_ Steven asked.

"Just shush up and gimme a couple minutes. Tell the order takers to back up and not touch anything," Hunter said.

"_Got it. Hey, guys. Hunter said back up, don't touch anything,"_ Steven called.

"_Okay!"_ the crew members replied. Hunter set the phone down on the table, getting on his knees and clicking through a few things, typing when necessary. None of what he was doing made sense to the group of friends, but they stayed quiet. Hunter kept working until he felt sick again; he pushed through it and kept going.

"_Hunt…We're getting customers…"_ Steven mentioned.

"Apologize, tell them we're having slight system errors and there will be a few minutes wait. I'm almost done," Hunter informed. After another two minutes, he pressed the enter key.

"_Every screen just powered off!"_ Steven panicked.

"Oh, my Gods…Will you relax? I know they powered off…" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"_Where are you? Did you come back?" _Steven asked.

"No, Steve…" Hunter sighed. "I'm still home,"

"_Okay…Now everything is rebooting…What did you do?"_ Steven inquired.

"I restarted the entire system from my laptop…" Hunter responded.

"_How in the name of Thor did you do that?!"_ Steven exclaimed.

"I, uh...Hacked into it and temporarily rerouted full control to my computer here; then did a full system reset…" Hunter cleared his throat a bit. Silence on the other end. "Oh, come on…You act like what I did was a big deal…I kind of work in computers all the time…"

"_Hunter…Hacking our system is like…Intelligence Agency level of hacking skills…" _Steven remarked.

"And your point is what?" Hunter asked. "I'm good at what I do…"

"_Hunter…How did you get skills like that? They don't teach you that it engineering…"_ Steven reminded.

"If I told you; I'd have to kill you. So, how about we don't discuss this, ever? Now…Your system should be back online…" Hunter informed.

"_Yep, all good! Thanks, Hunt," _Steven said as the employees were cheering again.

"Uh-huh…Oh, one question before you go…How'd you know I was sick and came to send me home?" Hunter questioned.

"_You're not going to believe that I'm just that good, are you?"_ Steven mumbled.

"No chance. I'm the only manager in the building who can check camera from my phone, and you opened this morning. You had no reason to come back, or a way to see me…So out with it," Hunter remarked.

"_Freddy called me, said you had rushed off to the bathroom a couple times within thirty minutes," _Steven admitted. _"Please don't get mad…They were just worried about you, Hunt. Come on…You know we're like family here," _

"I'll let it slide this once, but don't let it happen again. Employees don't make the decision to call in another manager; that is my choice," Hunter warned.

"_Got it. I'll pass the message along,"_ Steven informed.

"Good. Anything else before I go pass out in my bed?" Hunter asked.

"_Yes, one more thing…My numbers still aren't working on the safe, and I was in a rush, so I forgot my keys at my house…" _Steven enlightened.

"Upper right cabinet over the desk, back left on a silver hook; there should be a master key to the doors and a safe key hanging behind the big red binder. You can use my numbers for tonight, and when I work on Thursday; I'll fix the issue with yours not working," Hunter said. "Ready?"

"_Go ahead," _Steven confirmed.

"0296. And I expect those keys back on the hook your next shift, understand?" Hunter stated.

"_Yes, sir! Thanks, Hunt! You're the best. Love you, man. We're gonna be sad to see ya leave again in June,"_ Steven said.

"Oh, don't go getting all emotional on me…For fuck's sake, Steven. I'll still come visit and check in…" Hunter mumbled.

"_Awe…You do love us!" _Steven chuckled.

"Fuck off. You're all pains in my ass!" Hunter grumbled.

"_I'm just teasing, Hunt. Relax…Odin above; you need to get laid…"_ Steven laughed. _"Then maybe it could be a pleasure?"_

"As true as that may be; I swear to the Gods, Steven…I can make you disappear…It only takes a phone call," Hunter huffed.

"_Okay, okay! You win! I'll shut up," _Steven panicked. _"We all hope you feel better!"_

"Thanks," Hunter said. "And I love you all too. Goodnight," Hunter ended the call, disconnecting his computer from the TV; then getting the wire and setting his stuff in his room. Hunter grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "We're gonna have to go shopping in a few days, Flynn. We're running out of essential stuff. I thought you went Monday?"

"Parents are on vacation, so no work for me to do for them," Flynn shrugged.

"Was that your way of telling me you aren't getting paid this week?" Hunter arched a brow. Flynn nodded. Hunter rolled his eyes as he went into his room for a second; he came out two minutes later while setting money on the table in front of Flynn.

"What's this?" Flynn asked.

"Take it, and go shopping tomorrow," Hunter informed.

"Hunter, I think you gave me too much. Your half of the food is only $100…There's like $250 here," Flynn looked at him. "I mean…Gimme a list of what you want, and I'll bring you back the cha-,"

"I know what I put down, Flynn," Hunter headed for his room. "I think that should cover both of us. Might not be part of the agreement, but I'm not an asshole and I'm not gonna let my roommate go without over something so small as a vacation his source of income is currently on. And don't worry about paying me back; I ain't worried over it when it's for the house and we both use what it goes towards. So, take it, and go shopping tomorrow. I'd go too, but I have class and I'm sick. Now, I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Goodnight to all of you," he closed the door to his room.

"Wow…" Avery smiled a bit.

"That was…Really nice of him to do," TJ said.

"Hunter's a great guy," Harper stated.

"I…Can't believe he just gave me the money to shop for the apartment. No questions asked, no stipulations…" Flynn blinked.

"He said why," Drew pointed out. "He wasn't gonna let you suffer, and the house go without just because your parents went on vacation,"

"I know, but still…." Flynn shrugged. "He hasn't said much to me since he came back,"

"Flynn, he hasn't said much to any of us in a week…" Elijah reminded.

"I think he's still feeling pretty betrayed, and sick now," Trevor remarked. Tallon sighed a bit; for him, this was a lot more than wondering if Hunter would forgive him for the lie. Tallon worried that he wouldn't ever get the chance to tell Hunter that he liked him, and those feelings had grown since the night Tallon saw Hunter's hurt and shocked face when he learned the truth. For Odin's sake; the two of them kissed that night. By accident, yes, but it still happened, and it seemed they both enjoyed it. Tallon just wanted one chance to talk to Hunter; it didn't have to be long, but he wanted to explain things. However, regretfully; it didn't seem like Hunter was ready to talk yet and on top of that, he was sick.

"Well, we should probably go and let Hunter rest," Madison suggested.

"I was about to say the same thing," Seth nodded.

"Babe, can I stay a bit longer?" Harper looked at Flynn.

"Absolutely," Flynn replied.

"Alright. I'll see you home later, Har," Drew hugged his little sister, Harper. Everyone left the apartment and returned to their own, except Harper who was going to sit with Flynn a while longer; they'd probably watch a movie or something. Inside Hunter's bedroom; he took a long, hot shower before getting out and dressing into something comfortable. Hunter got into bed, drank a bit of water, and set his phone to charge on the nightstand. Hunter took a deep breath as he laid down and covered up, letting some thoughts run across his mind. However, how sick he felt made that difficult and he ended up being too tired to give things a deeper thought process.

_Maybe I should just talk to Greg?_ Hunter wondered. _He'll know what I should do. I'll see how I feel tomorrow, and if I'm better; I'll have him meet me for lunch or dinner._ He added before yawning. Hunter got comfortable under the covers; then he slowly drifted off to sleep with idea set for the next day, where he hopefully felt better than he did right now.

**. . .**

**[Wednesday, 2/13/2019-6:30 am]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Hunter tiredly woke to his alarm going off at his normal time to wake and start his day. Hunter tapped his phone screen to silence the beeping as he sat up and gave himself a minute. Hunter threw off the covers and moved to his bathroom, still trying to gage where he was at right now with how he felt after yesterday. Hunter relieved himself and went to take a shower. Unfortunately, it never happened. Hunter paused as he went to turn the water on, then quickly dashed back to the toilet to throw up once. Once that passed, or so Hunter thought; it happened again two more times.

"Ugh…" Hunter coughed, spitting once to get the remnants out. Hunter stayed on the floor, hoping the nausea would pass. Around 6:45 am, when Hunter hadn't thrown up for close to ten minutes; he stood up and located his thermometer in the cabinet over the sink. Hunter checked his temperature and wasn't happy to find that he did have one of 100.7. Hunter set the device away and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and fever reducer; he took two of those with a bit of water before moving back to his bed and sitting on it. "No…I just…Can't today," Hunter sighed as he grabbed his phone and e-mailed his teacher about being sick and missing today's class.

Hunter disliked missing his courses, but thankfully; he only had Advanced Languages today from 8 am to 10 am. Unfortunately; he was running a fever and had already thrown up three times. It was not in his best interest to attempt school, even if it was only for two hours. But a bonus was that he didn't have to work tonight either, so he could spend the day in bed and hopefully felt better for tomorrow. Hunter made sure to add into his e-mail that he'd do any make-up work assigned. Hunter set the phone back down and got comfortable; he still wanted to talk to his uncle, but perhaps it would be better if he waited and decided that talk for a later time today or another day all together. After ten or so minutes, Hunter drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 26:

**=Normal POV=  
[Friday, 2/15/2019-8:45 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

Hunter despised being sick because when it happened; he got it as bad as it could be. Hunter ended up missing Thursday's class and work due to being so sick that he could barely leave his bed. Hunter never got the chance to talk to Gregory, but thankfully; he'd started to feel better around 1 am this morning and decided to pray that he'd be well enough to do handle Friday. The friends hadn't been over because Flynn told them Hunter was still sick; they didn't want to bother Hunter if he was trying to rest. Flynn did get the shopping done; he even picked up some light stuff for Hunter to have while not feeling good. Hunter managed to get his missed assignments, and catch up on everything; he would get it by e-mail from his teachers, do the work if he was awake and then send it back. Currently, Hunter was still sleeping because he stayed up late to finish the last of the make-up work. Also, Flynn had the friends over because they were doing breakfast together while they had the morning off.

"How is he doing?" Tallon inquired.

"As far as I know, still sick," Flynn replied. "I haven't gotten to speak with him since I went shopping,"

"Did he say what was making him sick?" Harper wondered.

"No, but I think he mentioned having a fever, headache, nausea, vomiting, no appetite, fatigue, stomachache," Flynn shrugged.

"That sucks, must have been a bug or something? This is…Day three, isn't it?" Avery said.

"Well, four if he's still sick. I haven't seen him this morning, so I'm wondering if he isn't going to class again. He missed Wednesday and Thursday, plus called out of work on Thursday," Flynn stated.

"Fuck!" yelled Hunter's voice.

"Sounds like he's mad…" Trevor mentioned. Not more than two minutes later, Hunter rushed out of the bedroom, stuffing his keys, wallet, and phone into his pocket and making sure his bag had everything in it.

"Hunter? Are you alright?" Tallon asked.

"Nope. I'm still sick; I forgot to set the alarm, and I have class in literally five minutes…" Hunter zipped his bag, throwing on his coat, and heading for the door. "See you guys later!" he headed out.

"Poor guy," Madison frowned. "Seems like his mood towards us is a little better,"

"Perhaps, but best we don't test the waters and let him come to us," Drew offered. "We don't want to take that chance and ruin what minimal progress we might have made,"

"That's right. Hunter told us that he'd let us know when he was ready," Elijah nodded. The group sat there relaxing and talking while Flynn and Harper made breakfast. After ten minutes, the door to the apartment opened and Hunter walked back in looking annoyed.

"Did you…Forget something?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah…It's fucking Friday and I don't have class until 2 pm…I thought it was Thursday…Where I have class at 9 am…" Hunter mumbled.

"You…Feel up to eating?" Harper wondered.

"Still don't have much of an appetite, but I haven't thrown up yet this morning and would prefer to keep it that way. I'll pass, thanks," Hunter said.

"You've barely eaten anything since Tuesday, Hunter…" Flynn mentioned, not wanting to upset him.

"Flynn…I'm fine. Okay? I'll be fine. If I can get through the rest of the morning without throwing up at the smell or sight of food; I'll eat lunch. But for now; I don't want to push it," Hunter informed. "It's just how my body works when I'm sick. My immune system sucks, so when I get sick, whether it be a cold, bug, or the flu…I get it as bad as it can possibly get. I'm talking all symptoms. If I try to push something before I know if I can do it; it gets worse and I've been hospitalized in the past for it. I'd really prefer not to pass out and have to go back…"

"You've been hospitalized for being sick?" Tallon questioned.

"When I was younger, as a kid, and into my teens. Around sixteen or so, with some help from Jay; I found out how to avoid the hospital as long as I don't push myself. I have some of my appetite back, but not enough to eat; it'll just put me back at square one with puking again," Hunter explained. "I'll get too weak to move, I'll be in pain, the throwing up becomes constant, the fever gets worse, I won't be able to keep anything down, and at some point; I'll black out,"

"Odin above…That sucks, Hunter," Seth said.

"I know…But if I take it easy; I'll be fine. I haven't thrown up since yesterday around 12:30…If I can make it to that today; I'll be alright. Everything is basically gone except some fatigue and a bit of nausea. Since I don't have class until 2 pm; I'm gonna crawl back into bed for another couple hours, and hopefully wake up feeling normal," Hunter moved to his room. "Flynn…Why is the temp of the apartment at forty degrees?" Hunter asked.

"I…Don't know. I usually keep it at sixty-five, at least. We only turn it up if it's gonna be really cold," Hunter moved into his room and came back out.

"Yeah, my room is about forty, maybe a bit under," Hunter went to raise the temperature, but found it wasn't working. "I'd contact the landlords, or maintenance, Flynn. Heater isn't responding, and it's supposed to get really cold tonight; we've got a storm warning," he advised. "Scratch that…Storm should be starting in an hour. Classes just got cancelled at the university for today," he checked his phone after it dinged. "And we're in state of emergency, ordered by my father. Best to stay indoors, check on elderly neighbors; the works,"

"On it," Flynn grabbed his phone. After a few minutes, Flynn sighed.

"It's out all over the building; workers are already trying to fix it before tonight," Flynn reported. "What do we do?"

"Shut all the doors, blinds, and curtains," Hunter informed as he grabbed something from his bedroom and brought it out.

"What the heck is that?" TJ asked.

"Seriously?" Hunter arched a brow. "You've never seen a space heater before?" Hunter asked.

"That's what that is. It looks like a radiator, old-timey ones," Avery said. Hunter gave a bored look as he plugged it in and turned it on.

"Something I live by is expect the unexpected. On the off chance the heat stops working…I made sure to have a space heater that uses electricity. It won't cover the entire apartment, but it should be fine for these two spaces," Hunter enlightened. "And if we happen to lose power…I have a generator out that window that runs on gas. There's a full tank in already, and two spares,"

"Won't they get buried by the storm?" Roxanne questioned.

"No, because I keep it all in an outside storage box. All I have to do is open the window and wipe the snow off the top to access it," Hunter rolled his eyes. "You guys are all welcome to stay here where it's warm…" he added to the others.

"Thanks, Hunter…" Trevor said gratefully. The group knew that Hunter didn't have to be this nice; he could have told them to get out, but he let then stay and stay warm.

"Besides…More people means more bodies in the room, which can help keep things warm…" Hunter added. "And you're welcome. Like I said…Despite what happened; I'm not an asshole…And I don't let people I care about suffer…" Hunter heard his phone ringing. "What, Dad?" he answered.

"_It's Greg, laddie. My phone broke; your father knows not to bother you right now…"_ Gregory informed.

"Oh. What did you do to your phone?" Hunter asked.

"_I dropped it by accident, and then ran it over…"_ Gregory sighed.

"Ouch. Sorry, Uncle Greg. Anyway…What did you call for?" Hunter inquired.

"_Did you receive the weather alert that went out?"_ Gregory said.

"I did," Hunter replied.

"_Heard reports you're sick. Your dad is worried,"_ Gregory mentioned.

"Well, tell him to relax. It's just a bug that I'm basically over. I'm just kind'a tired now," Hunter stated.

"_I'll pass the message along to him,"_ Gregory assured.

"He's sitting right next to you and I'm on speakerphone…Right?" Hunter questioned. Silence. "Greg…" Hunter said.

"_Sorry, Sal. Come on, you knew he'd figure it out…"_ Gregory sighed.

"_Excuse me for caring," _Salvatore mumbled. _"Hunter, this storm is supposed to be bad. A lot of snow and wind, expected outages. Why don't you come home before it starts?"_

"I'll tough it out in my apartment, thanks," Hunter remarked. "I know storm protocol, Dad. Come on, this is the Barbaric Archipelago; it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. I've lived here all my life, so it's not my first rodeo dealing with a freak storm," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"_I'd feel better if you came home,"_ Salvatore stated.

"And I'd feel better if you hadn't lied to me about reducing my security, and doing so only by illusion where you really had me being protected me undercover! But hey…We don't all get what we want, do we?" Hunter scoffed. "It's cool, Dad. Don't even worry about it; I know now that I can't ask you for anything because you'll in some way find a way to go behind my back to suit your wants because you don't trust me. I'm staying put, thank you very much. I have space heaters, a generator, fully stocked house on food and drinks, first aid shit, medicine, and blankets. I'm good,"

"_I told you it was a stupid decision two weeks ago when it happened, Sal. What do you expect? How do you expect him to respond to you?"_ Gregory sighed heavily. _"All he asked for was some freedom, for you to trust him. He's right; you gave him the illusion of what he wanted while you also made sure what you wanted was met. I warned you to be careful with what you chose to do on the matter. You made your choice, and now, you have to live with it,"_

"_Well, why isn't he mad at you then. You were there the day I chose it!" _Salvatore huffed.

"_I was there when you decided to reduce security to two guards per shift, maintained at a distance. I left to take a call when you clearly made the other one while you spoke with Director Raseri…I had no idea,"_ Gregory retorted. _"I was just as shocked as him," _

"_Hunter! I'm sorry!"_ Salvatore tried.

"Yeah…Me too," Hunter ended the call and groaned. "And before someone says or suggests it; you're fine. I'm not mad at you, and you're okay to stay," he added. "And the headache is back…"

"Here," Tallon got up off the love seat. "Come lay down and rest, Hunter. You said you wanted to get a bit more sleep anyway,"

"I can sleep in my room," Hunter said.

"It's cold in there; you don't need to get sicker…Lay down," Madison told him. "We can keep it down for you,"

"I actually have a harder time falling asleep if it's dead quiet, so I don't mind the background noise," Hunter informed.

"Come on," Tallon patted the couch. Hunter did still feel like shit and he should rest. Sighing, he moved to his room to change into something comfortable before coming back out with a blanket over his arm. Hunter laid down on the couch and draped the blanket over himself. It didn't take more than twenty minutes for Hunter appeared to be sleeping.

"Seems like he's madder at his dad," Trevor mentioned.

"He's hurt, which can be displayed as anger or sadness. And sometimes both," Tallon told them. "It's only been a couple of weeks since things happened,"

"Well, we're off the job now, aren't we?" Avery asked as Trevor nodded. "Despite the work, we all became friends with him. Still doing our job of protecting him, but all those hangouts at the hideout…The nights of talking, joking, drinking casually…That wasn't fake. Those weren't planned to keep an eye on him; they just happened. Hunter was never supposed to know about Odin's Dragons…We were told specifically not to include him in that…"

"And we did anyway," Drew nodded.

"Tallon, it was you who let him in. Calling him a friend…We put both jobs at risk to be Hunter's friend…" Elijah informed.

"Doesn't matter what we did if two weeks ago Hunter saw me call in that he was safe, and all of you were there standing with the others to protect him. Even if we did become friends, we betrayed him by not telling him the truth of how we ended up in his life and for what reason we were put there…" Tallon reminded.

"But Tallon, you're not listening…Hunter considered us friends before the job was put in place. When he helped us in that fight…We had met Hunter long before that night, and he helped us of his own accord…We were in his life before the mission was given…" Avery stated.

"Avery is right…Our paths technically crossed the night before, and he considered us friends before the he found out about Odin's Dragons. The mission only made it so we were around him more…" Seth agreed.

"I have to agree. All those things we did together at the hideout…That was friends, not mission. We were told to keep an eye on him, but not intervene unless it was an emergency," Trevor told Tallon.

"We chose to be his friends," Drew said. "Us doing so wasn't part of our objective regarding him,"

"Our friendship was real; we just…Need the chance to show Hunter that," Elijah mentioned.

"Regardless of all this, guys…Hunter still felt betrayed that we didn't tell him the truth…And to be honest; I planned to. The night of the inauguration…I asked Hunter if we could talk, and he said sure…But then everything happened…" Tallon replied. "And if we push the issue before he's ready to talk to us about it; we could lose him for good. So, you will shush up and leave it alone. Hunter will come to us,"

"We know," the others nodded. Of course, unknown to them; Hunter hadn't been totally asleep when they started talking about the subject. Hunter stayed quiet, pretending to be asleep. Perhaps it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this kind of had to do with him and the situation two weeks ago, so Hunter didn't feel wrong about it. Hearing everything, Hunter considered the idea of talking to them and hearing their side. It seemed like he should give them a chance to explain; he'd calmed down a bit from things. Hunter needed to wait until he was better first and still talk to Gregory. Once that was taken care of; he would speak with the others and get their side. Maybe they were really his friends, but he still wanted to know why they didn't tell him the truth; he could have accepted that.

Unfortunately; Hunter knew he couldn't do much right this moment because he was sick and feeling a bit like before when he had a fever, headache, and moderate nausea. Hunter would deal with everything when he finally felt better. It was more than talking about what happened, Hunter needed tackle his feelings for Tallon too and it would be a separate, more private conversation between just the two of them. For now; he had to focus on getting better. Shifting slightly; Hunter turned a bit and finally let sleep take him away.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 27:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Sunday, 2/17/2019-3:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

Finally! I finally felt better after last Tuesday when I got sick. I thought I was better on Friday, but turns out it was only a lull in the madness. I woke up on Friday afternoon, was offered lunch, and instantly felt awful again. I turned down eating, but stuck to crackers and water to put a little something in my stomach. I managed to keep that down, so Flynn suggested a sandwich at dinner. Madison stepped in stated that just a few pieces of bread may be a better idea. Heavier than crackers, but still light on the stomach. Unfortunately, less than thirty minutes after eating the bread; I puked twice. I decided to stop testing the waters and just go back to sleep on the couch since the heat wasn't fixed yet and there was still a storm going on. Saturday morning was more exhaustion, but less everything else. By Saturday night; I felt good again, but decided to give it until this morning. Now, I could say without a doubt that I was better. The group of friends left on Friday night around 10 pm, and I don't think I've seen them since, but the heat was restored by Saturday morning.

I spent most of today thinking about things, and cleaning up the apartment since Flynn was out with Harper on a date, or he was out with the others at the hideout. However, I feel like they would be back soon, so I wanted to make sure Flynn would be able to relax. I'd been down and pretty useless on apartment things since I got sick. I needed to do my part after all. As I was now finishing things up; I got a message on my phone. I checked the screen to see a message from Gregory.

_**Uncle Greg, 3:32 pm  
Hi, lad. Checkin' in on ya. **_

_3:33 pm  
I'm alright. Got over being sick last night and now cleaning the apartment. How are things for you?_

_**Uncle Greg, 3:35 pm  
All good. Yer dad & I miss u. **_

I sighed a bit. I knew they both did; I'd been pretty quiet lately, ghosting everyone. But, perhaps this was chance to talk to Gregory about a couple things with my dilemma.I quickly typed back a response.

_3:38 pm  
Are you free for an hour, maybe two? I could…Really use someone to talk to. We can get an early dinner? My treat?_

I really hoped he'd say yes. I went back to cleaning, and praying he responded. Finally, I heard the device vibrate on the center island; I moved over to see a message from my Godfather.

_**Uncle Greg, 4:05 pm  
I take it this is a u and I only talk?**_

_4:06 pm  
As it has to do with everything a couple weeks ago…Yes. _

_**Uncle Greg, 4:08 pm  
Well, how can I say no then. I'll come pick ya up at 4:30 & I know right where we can go.**_

_4:09 am  
Sounds good. I'll be ready. Thanks, Uncle Greg…See you soon!_

Thankfully, I'd just finished the apartment. I did everything to make it spotless, and with time to spare. My phone just vibrated with another alert that Flynn was on his way and would be arriving in about ten minutes. I headed for my room and decided to take a shower and prepare for a couple hours out with my Godfather. If I knew Gregory…And of course I did; we were going somewhere that involved alcohol.

**. . .**

**[4:20 pm]**

I wore something simple; jeans, a long sleeve, and sneakers. I slipped on my hoodie and zipped it up while grabbing my wallet, phone, and keys before exiting the bedroom to find Flynn back and with his friends.

"Hunter, hey!" Flynn greeted.

"Hey, Flynn," I said.

"You going somewhere?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, out with my Godfather for a bit to catch up since I haven't seen them since the start of the month when I left to come back here," I informed.

"Did you clean the apartment?" Flynn blinked while looking around.

"Mmhm," I nodded. "The only room I didn't touch was your bedroom, but I did everything else. Dishes, stove, bathrooms, my room, living room, windows, counters, swept, mopped, vacuumed…I felt bad I haven't done any work towards the apartment this past week, so I wanted to make it spotless and you wouldn't have to do anything. I remember you saying you'd probably clean when you got home today,"

"Well, you were sick all week; I understood that," Flynn replied. "But wow…Thanks, Hunter," he smiled.

"No problem," I responded as I checked my phone.

_**Uncle Greg, 4:25 pm  
I'm here, laddie.**_

"Well, that's my ride. Not sure when I'll be back, so…See ya later," I waved and exited the apartment. I hurried out to find Gregory parked in the front with his truck; I slid into the passenger's seat and bucked.

"Let's go," I told him. Gregory nodded and we were off.

**. . .**

**[4:45 pm]  
[Heaven Or Hell Bar]**

"How did I know we'd end up at a bar?" I laughed a little when Greg parked the truck and shut it off.

"Best place to loosen up and talk about whatever your troubles are," Gregory chuckled. "Come on, laddie," he invited. I walked with him inside as we instantly moved to a back table against the wall in a corner near the bathrooms. Gregory took care of ordering us some food and starter drinks. "Don't worry so much, Hunter. We're safe here,"

"Wasn't worried about that, just got a lot on my mind," I sighed a bit. The drinks arrived and we were told it wouldn't be much longer for the food.

"Talk to me, lad," Gregory urged.

"It's just what happened at the inauguration…" I stated.

"I know ya have every right to be mad with your father, Hunter…But you know how he is; he doesn't always think his plans through when it came to protecting your mother and you," Gregory offered.

"I know," I nodded. "But I think the same effect could have been achieved differently. You know I love my dad, and I'm not so much mad as I am hurt…"

"I figured that was the case," Gregory mentioned.

"I don't know what to do, Greg…" I looked down, spinning my cup on the table a bit.

"As far as what?" Gregory inquired.

"Do I forgive the others for lying to me? Do I talk to them and ask if they were ever really my friends at all, or was it part of the act…I'm kind of conflicted," I admitted.

"How so? From what I understand, your dad hired them to protect you in an undercover fashion since they were friends with Flynn. Your dad assumed it would be the best way to ensure you were safe because you'd be friends with them," Gregory shrugged. "Do you…Know something different on the matter?"

"I don't know. That's my problem…What you just told me was what I figured was the case…Up until Friday night when I was sick and they thought I was sleeping…" I remarked.

"Go on, tell me about it," Gregory said. I took a deep breath and began to tell him about the conversation I happened to be slightly awake for and overheard. Gregory and I worked on our beers, and enjoyed the food which came by 5:10 pm. I finally finished the story and looked at him.

"And that's everything," I informed.

"Seems to me that they genuinely feel bad and guilty about what happened. Perhaps they were around you more on your father's orders, Hunter…But I don't think the friendship was fake. Everything you told me they said…Well, it's a valid point. You did consider them semi-friends when you helped them in that fight…And them acting as your friends wasn't part of Salvatore's directions; he just wanted them close to you, Hunter. Undercover guards to watch you without you suspecting how close your protection actually was," I looked at Gregory now, working on my second drink.

"So, you're saying that dad only wanted them to be in close proximity to me for emergencies, like at the inauguration…But the friendship they displayed…That was their choice?" I asked.

"That's my theory based on everything I'm hearing or have seen. Unfortunately; that's all it is, though. A theory. If you want to know the truth, son…You need to talk to them. You know that deep down, kiddo," Gregory offered gently. "I'd sit them down, and ask them what it was all about from their side,"

"I figured it would come to that…And I suppose I planned on it all along, but wanted a second opinion…" I nodded. "But there's still…Something else I'm not sure about…"

"That would be?" Gregory arched a brow.

"My feelings for Tallon…" I sighed.

"What of them?" Gregory asked.

"What do I do? Pursue it, despite everything?" I questioned.

"That's entirely up to you, Hunter. Does Tallon feel the same?" Gregory wondered.

"I don't know. I…Never told him," I took a drink. "The day I spoke with you, the day before the New Year's thing…I decided I would wait because I was still kind'a raw about the Cassandra thing, and also; Tallon hadn't come out to his friends yet. I figured that if we were going to be together, Tallon wouldn't want to keep such a secret like that from them,"

"Sounds reasonable," Gregory nodded. "So, has something happened to make your feelings shift? Does Tallon not want to come out to them?"

"No, no…He did. They fully support and accept him," I assured. "And I'm…Well over Cassandra. But…Something did happen a couple weeks ago,"

"Out with it…" Gregory said.

"We kissed…" I mumbled.

"Come again?" Gregory inquired.

"We kissed, Greg…Tallon and I kissed at the inauguration…" I confessed.

"Well, good for you, lad. You said you both kissed each other, so he must feel a little something for you, but probably held back because of the job he had to do in keeping you safe," Gregory smiled.

"It…Wasn't exactly a planned thing, Uncle Greg…" I started. "Tallon had come out to make sure I was alright after the tribute song that Jay and I made…We talked a bit, and before coming back inside; I tripped…He caught me and our lips just met. Neither of us pulled away instantly, and afterward…We said it was an accident, no big deal, and neither of us minded…"

"So, the same thing I just told ya," Gregory grinned. "Neither of ya minded the kiss and didn't pull away instantly. He must feel something for you, Hunter. I mean, I got nothing else to go off of given all the other instances he was there for you too. Yes, he was your bodyguard, but taking you out drinking, the Cassandra thing…Those were all choices he made for you, lad," I looked at my Godfather again softly. "Those were not things he was ordered to do. His only job was to make sure you were safe from actual danger. And I think, as I said before…You should talk to the others, or maybe just Tallon. As far as I understand…He was put in charge of your undercover protection detail,"

I knew Gregory was right; I had to talk to the others, and then Tallon in a private conversation. Honestly…I know they were doing their job, but it seemed like everything I heard pointed to the fact they chose to be my friend. If they were only protecting me; they wouldn't have let me join the gang. Well, sort of join it. The nights we all hung out and drank; that was definitely against procedure as alcohol would affect their ability to protect me properly. There were tons of other instances too, but the bottom line was I needed to speak to them and get their side because it looked like they didn't want to lose me as a friend.

"Alright," I gave in. "I'll talk to them,"

"Atta boy," Gregory smiled. "And regarding the thing with Tallon, Hunter…Don't be afraid to feel something for someone else. I know the whole thing with your past and Jay, and Cassandra…But if you feel things like that again…Don't be scared, okay?"

"I-I'm trying not to be, Greg…But my life…I mean; you know how it is. Things will never be normal…" I finished my drink.

"Hunter, listen to me," Greg said firmly as I looked at him. "No matter what your life is; you deserve to be happy. I know you loved Jay, but he's gone, lad and you know he'd want you to move on. And Cassandra…Well, your folks and I never really liked her,"

"I know…" I mumbled. "But as long as my dad is president…Hell, not even then…My life, Uncle Greg, is never going to settle down. I was born into being the Mayor's Son. Now…I'm the President's Son. And after dad retires, I'll be Hunter Haddock, former mayor of Berk and President of the United Islands' son. Even if I'm not in the immediate spotlight, I'll still be _in _some kind of spotlight…" I reminded.

"Laddie…The day you left to return to your apartment; I told your father that you and your mother always sacrificed for him. For his happiness and doing what he wanted. At the same time…I asked him a question, not for the sake of getting an answer, but for him to think about long and hard," Gregory stared at me. "I asked him when do you get to be happy. I think it made him open his eyes a bit to how some of his choices deeply affect you. I even yelled at him the night you learned he lied about reducing your security. Hunter…Talk to your friends. Talk to Tallon, tell him how you feel. Do what feels right to you, Hunter. Everything is gonna work out how it should, alright? Don't be scared to pursue something you want that will make you happy,"

"I won't. But still, one thing at a time…" I stated.

"Of course, lad," Gregory smiled. "Now…Let's relax a bit. How is school going?" I smiled, shaking my head a bit. Well, I was already out and got the hard part over with; might as well stay and enjoy the time with my Godfather. I'd speak to my dad too, but not yet. It might be wrong; I wanted him to suffer a bit more with what he did. As I said; I wasn't mad at him anymore, but what he did still hurt me. But I did make my decision; I was talking to the others and then Tallon.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[8:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

While the friends were hanging out; the door opened to show Hunter and Gregory walking in, laughing it up with one another.

"Gods, that was so long ago…" Hunter smiled.

"I thought your parents were going to kill me," Gregory nodded.

"Pretty sure they wanted to, mom for sure," Hunter agreed.

"Hey, you did pretty good for fourteen, kiddo," Gregory lightly punched his arm. "And you got better over the years,"

"Figured it'd pay off one day," Hunter shrugged a bit.

"It will. You and I should go back, like old times and make sure you haven't lost your touch," Gregory chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind," Hunter said. "We can set something up next week,"

"Sounds good," Gregory smiled. "Well, I should get goin' before your father sends the guard after both of us,"

"The sad thing is; I know he would…" Hunter mumbled. "Wait, why would he do that? You…Did tell him we were going out tonight, didn't you?"

"Eh…Tell him is a strong word…Let's go with snuck out when he was in a meeting…" Gregory shrugged.

"GREG!" Hunter's eyes widened before he quickly got his phone and dialed his father. "What the hell is wrong with you! Come on, you know how he gets!" the line connected.

"_WHERE IN THE NAME OF ODIN ARE YOU!?"_ Salvatore yelled.

"Dad! Easy…Come on…Settle down. I'm perfectly safe at the apartment, and Greg is with me…" Hunter informed quickly.

"_For Thor's sake…"_ Salvatore sighed. _"Greg…What have I told you about sneaking off with Hunter like that?! You took him drinking again, didn't you!"_

"Well, duh…" Gregory rolled his eyes.

"_Greg, you're gonna turn him into an alcoholic like you! I told you-,"_ Salvatore began.

"Dad…Dad! It's not his fault!" Hunter remarked.

"_What?"_ Salvatore asked.

"Going drinking wasn't Uncle Greg's idea…It was mine,"Hunter explained. Gregory arched a brow at him now, questioningly. Hunter glared for him to shut up. "I…Asked Greg to pick me up, undetected, so we could have a couple drinks while I talked to him about some stuff. That's all; it was my fault…Don't blame him. We're okay; I'm back home, and likely drunk…Greg is on his way back to you now,"

"_Hunter…What have I told you about slipping your guards…This is exactly why I started having you watched undercover…"_ Salvatore sighed. Hunter didn't reply at first.

"So that's why you did it. You knew I'd slip my guards to hang with friends, so you made my friends my guards…Got it. Right back to the no trust thing…"Hunter remarked coldly. "Goodnight," he walked away, tossing the phone towards Gregory and entering his room.

"Hunter…Hey, don't stomp off…" Hunter closed his door and flipped the lock. "Ya don't know when to shut up, do ya, Sal?" Gregory sighed. "Come on…He asked me to take him out for a bit so he could relax and talk about things. Why'd ya have to fuck it up by bringing all that up again? I had him all calmed down and ready to start putting that situation away and you had to open your big mouth…You are not helping you own case any! Or theirs! You just keep making it worse. Now, I'll be back in ten, and then you and I are going to have a serious talk…Again," Gregory ended the call. "Can you kids be so kind to make sure he gets this back?"

"Sure thing," Tallon nodded.

"Thank you," Gregory left the apartment.

"Do we give Hunter a bit and try to return the phone?" Flynn asked.

"I'll handle it," Tallon got up and moved to Hunter's door.

"What?" was Hunter's response from the other side.

"Hey, come on…It's alright. Unlock the door and come get your phone…" Tallon tried.

"I don't want it," Hunter huffed.

"Hunter…You'll need it for the alarm tomorrow morning. Don't you have class at 10 am?" Tallon reminded calmly. Silence. After a minute, the lock turned and the door opened.

"I hate when you're right…" Hunter mumbled as Tallon smiled a bit and held the phone out to him. "Thanks," he took it lightly. "Well, goodnight I guess…"

"Night, Hunter. Rest well," Tallon said. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Hunter couldn't help but blush and smile a little. Hunter closed his door again as Tallon returned to his seat. In Hunter's bedroom; he used the bathroom, drank a bit of water, got comfortable and finally, climbed into bed for the night. Hunter would definitely speak to the others his next available chance, but for now; he needed to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 28:

**=Normal POV=  
[Wednesday, 2/20/2019-11:30 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartment; A1]**

It had been a few days since Gregory and Hunter talked at the bar, and then Salvatore ticked Hunter off once he'd been calm and relaxed by bringing up the very situation that had Hunter stressed out in the first place. Gregory, as he planned to do, gave Salvatore one hell of a scolding. Hunter went right to bed that night because he had school and work the next morning. Hunter enjoyed Tuesday off from school, but spent time researching his dissertation topic; then had work from 3 to 10 pm. However, today; Hunter had his one class from 8 am to 10 am, and no work. It was early still, the class was over, and Hunter was sitting in his apartment deciding what he should do. The decision was made; he wanted to talk to the others about the undercover bodyguard thing, but Hunter didn't know how to go about it. Hunter also needed to speak with Tallon about the feelings situation, and he had no idea where to begin that either.

Currently, Hunter was in his bedroom, debating on how to go about this. He had the free time, so he should take care of this matter. Flynn was in school, so was Harper, and the twins. Hunter wasn't sure what Trevor, Seth, Elijah, Drew, and Avery were doing today, but Hunter really only needed to talk to one person. Tallon, and Tallon had personally told Hunter that he was typically always home. Thankfully, _home_, was right down the hall. Hunter finally sighed, grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet. Hunter exited his room, then the apartment to go down to Tallon's place.

**. . .**

**[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Hunter stood before the door and took a deep breath before raising his hand and knocked three times. Hunter waited a moment or two, preparing to leave and assume Tallon wasn't home, but then the door opened as Tallon stood there. "Hunter?"

"Hi," Hunter greeted.

"Is everything okay?" Tallon inquired.

"Everything is fine, Tal…I was just wondering if we could talk?" Hunter asked.

"You…Just want to talk?" Tallon replied, surprised.

"I…Did tell you and the others that when I was ready to talk; I'd come to you," Hunter reminded. "So, can we? Or is this a bad time?"

"No! No, not a bad time at all, Hunter. Please, come in?" Tallon stepped aside to let Hunter into his apartment. Tallon closed the door and motioned for Hunter to come to the living room with him. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Hunter stated gently.

"Should…I call the others? I think they are all home today. Our biggest source of work right now is Odin's Dragons," Tallon said.

"No, it's okay. I don't need all of you…Gregory told me that you were the one who was in charge of my undercover protection detail…So, I feel like I can talk to just you and get all the information I would if everyone were here," Hunter mentioned. "If you don't mind that is?"

"I don't mind," Tallon shook his head, sitting down on the couch that was next to the seat Hunter was in. "What…Would you like to know?"

"Everything. You…Said the day I came back to the apartment you wanted to explain, so this is that chance to do so. I have a feeling there's a second side to all this I'm not seeing because I'm associating your actions with my father's lies, and I realize that's not entirely fair to do. I want you to explain things to me, and I want the truth, Tallon…" Hunter informed.

Tallon took a deep breath, understanding fully that if he left anything out or lied; Hunter would never forgive him or the others. "Alright," Tallon nodded. "First off…I feel it's fair to tell you that you were right when you came back to the apartment after everything; I didn't give you my real name because you would have instantly known something was off,"

"Go on…" Hunter invited.

"My name is Tallon Raseri," Tallon stated.

"Director Raseri's son?" Hunter asked as Tallon nodded. "Wait, your father is Director of Archipelago Law Enforcement?"

"That's correct," Tallon replied. "I'm his eldest son, you remember I told you about having several brothers and a sister…"

"I do," Hunter responded.

"Secondly…I'm not a cop…Well, not a full-time one," Tallon confessed. "I'm…Secret Service, and so is Trevor. The others are officers, aside from Flynn, Madison, Harper, and the twins,"

"Okay…" Hunter said, unsure of how else to respond. "So…Where did all this start?"

"It was after you saved Odin's Dragons the first time, when you got taken away by your guards. Maybe a couple days later," Tallon started.

"So, a couple days after I begged my father to reduce security…" Hunter mumbled.

"Yes," Tallon nodded. "You have to know that, and it's in your father's defense, he didn't come up with the idea to go with undercover protection, Hunter. My father did,"

"What?" Hunter stared.

"After you asked your dad to reduce to security, my father suggested cutting back your guards to two per shift and keep at a distance. And then the second idea was to place less-obvious guards around you," Tallon continued. "My father brought up Flynn being your roommate and mentioning that he had friends who were cops and working together in another operation,"

Hunter's eyes widened a bit. "Odin's Dragons…"

"Correct," Tallon nodded. "Your father knows about that operation…But not that you ever joined us. No, we kept that quiet otherwise it defeated the purpose of protecting you…" he went on. "Anyway, so my dad told your father all about that mission, so your dad would know that you had constant protection by a group a skilled, trained, professionals,"

"Makes sense…But if you and Trevor are Secret Service, why were you in on a police investigation?" Hunter wondered.

"We're both. We started as cops when we were eighteen, and wanted to go on to do bigger things such as protecting the First Family. We were recommended for Secret Service, Hunter, because of our stellar performances in the police academy. However, since you were fully protected at the time; there wasn't much work for us to do and we returned to doing police work up until all this happened. As I told you, I met Avery, Seth, and Trevor in the academy. Drew and Elijah were already cops and partners, as they are a few years older than us," Tallon explained.

"I remember you telling me that, yes," Hunter nodded.

"Our only objective, at the time we all got put together, was the undercover gang work. However, after your display in protecting Odin's Dragons; we didn't know who you were. Flynn just said you were his roommate. So, my father gave your dad the idea to reduce visible security and put undercover agents on you. This was supposed to only be mine and Trevor's job; pulling you out of dangerous situations as Harry, Cody, Bryant, and Andrew do, but since all of us work together for Odin's Dragons, you were inadvertently protected by six people at all times," Tallon said.

"But you knew you were protecting me the day I returned; that's when I officially met you, Trevor, Drew, and Elijah…I'd met Avery and Seth, along with the twins, Madison, and Harper the day I saw the apartment for the first time at the end of August. I recognized Seth and Avery right away, because their dads are my father's bodyguards; I knew their last names," Hunter stated.

"We actually didn't know it was you until you told us you were the president's son, Hunter," Tallon informed.

"What?" Hunter looked at him.

"That's why all of us were at the apartment that day, discussing gang stuff. Trevor and I had no idea it was you, and the others knew we were on First Family detail, but nothing more. When it came out you were the one who helped Odin's Dragons; we were shocked. But then you told us you were the president's son; we understood why we were given the assignment. Trevor and I, previously, did not know we were protecting the president's son. All we got told was First Family detail…But hadn't been given a name, or position. It made sense when you said who you were; I immediately spoke with my father and he confirmed that you were the one we had to keep safe, undercover, and that you were not to know," Tallon explained softly.

Hunter sat there, taking everything he heard so far in and processing it. Finally, Hunter took a deep breath. "So all of it was fake…Everything was just so you could protect me,"

"No!" Tallon stood up. "Hunter, no. Yes…We were protecting you, but we weren't supposed to become your friends,"

Hunter looked at him quickly. "What did you say?"

"You know your guards are not supposed to get personal with you, right? They stay back, and step in if they deem you are danger or there is an active threat…" Tallon said.

"Yeah…" Hunter nodded.

"We were only supposed to keep an eye on you, Hunter; as your bodyguards do. We had a closer connection because we all live in the same building and hung out together for gang stuff that Flynn is part of," Tallon enlightened. "But becoming your friend; that wasn't supposed to happen. We were not supposed to get _that_ close to you, that personal. When you found the hideout, and we offered you to join us; it's because what we said was genuine, Hunter. You're wicked talented, and a great friend. We wanted you as our friend. The friendship…Was forbidden, Hunter. I got warned and yelled at several times to hang back and stop. Like when I took you drinking, staying in your room when you were drunk…All of that, no. I got in trouble for it, and was threatened to be removed from the position…"

Hunter looked at him again. "I planned to tell you about the job, the night of the inauguration. I didn't care if I got fired or removed from your protection detail…To me, it wasn't worth you learning the truth on your own and losing you as a friend. That's why I asked if we could talk; I was going to tell you that your dad hired us to keep you safe behind your back…I valued our friendship more than my job…I couldn't stand the thought of lying to you, because I knew you'd be hurt and feel betrayed…I didn't want that; I didn't want to be part of that. Please, Hunter…Please believe we didn't want to hurt you like that," Tallon asked.

Hunter looked in Tallon's eyes, seeing the sincerity in his words. Hunter knew that he wasn't mad at them; it seemed like they were victims as he was. Yes, Trevor and Tallon were assigned to protect the president's son, but they didn't know it was him until a few days after Hunter helped out Odin's Dragons without ever knowing who they were; he saw friends in trouble and helped out. And even regardless of the assignment; these people continued to get personal and be Hunter's friend. How could Hunter be upset about that? And overall, according to Tallon; he planned to tell Hunter about the job the night of the inauguration despite knowing he could lose his job.

"You guys really and truly were my friends?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Hunter. Yes, absolutely we were. Honestly, a lot of times; we forgot that you were our objective…It just felt…Natural, ya know?" Tallon said. "To hang out as friends,"

Hunter sighed. "And you still want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tallon arched a brow, but he was smiling.

"No, I suppose not," Hunter nodded. "Alright…You, and the others, are forgiven. Not that you need to be forgiven because I feel, after hearing all this; that you're victims as much as me. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to come talk to you guys, well, just you right now because it was easier…"

"Hey, hey…Don't even worry about it. We understand you were hurt by the truth…I knew you would be, and it's why I didn't like this assignment. After we met, actually got to talking and hanging out…I was terrified of you learning the truth because I knew it would hurt you and I considered us good friends, so hurting you is something I didn't want to do, Hunter…I enjoy spending time with you; it's always fun," Tallon stated.

"I enjoy it too," Hunter blushed a bit. That was another talk they needed to have, but he wasn't sure how to get into that whole conversation. Glancing at his phone, he saw that it was nearing lunch time. Maybe they could go out to eat, just them? That usually helped them open up a bit more; Hunter could casually bring up the kiss a couple weeks ago? It was hard to decide how to go about this, but lunch sounded good no matter what.

"So…We good now? Friends again?" Tallon asked, holding out his hand to Hunter.

Hunter put his hand out and held Tallon's with a smile. "When did we stop? No more secrets, though," the two shook hands, laughing a bit. "Yeah, we're good," he confirmed. The two looked in one another's eyes, semi-getting lost there as their hands didn't let go right away.

"I'm glad…I was afraid to lose you," Tallon said softly.

"I'm around as long as you want me to be," Hunter replied. "Is this…Okay, though? You're not going to be in trouble for this, will you?"

"No, not at all. The mission was called off when you learned the truth, so it's literally just us around as your friends now, no secret watching or anything. But…I'm sure you know that…We do have your back and if something should happen; we will protect you," Tallon stated. "Not as your guards, but as friends,"

"I get what you're saying, don't worry. The same that I've done for you," Hunter said. Their hands still didn't separate it, but were down in their laps.

"I love that you get stuff so easily," Tallon chuckled.

"One more thing I'm good at," Hunter winked at him. The two laughed a bit. "This feels good; I missed how it makes me feel to be around you guys. I'm happy,"

"Makes me happy that you are," Tallon responded. The two looked at one another, and realized their hands were still connected. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, it's cool. We didn't even realize it," Hunter and Tallon released their hands, smiling a bit, and looking away from one another blushing. _I have to tell him…_ Hunter thought.

_He needs to know…_ Tallon told himself.

"There is something else I have to tell you," Tallon and Hunter said in unison, looking at one another. The males laughed it off and relaxed a bit.

"You first," Tallon invited.

"No, no. You," Hunter urged. "Please, I insist,"

"Alright…Uh, not exactly how to say it," Tallon cleared his throat a bit.

"Just say it," Hunter looked in his eyes.

Tallon's eyes met Hunter's now. "Hunter, I…" he took a breath. "While I'm overjoyed we're still friends; there's one problem…"

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

"I like you," Tallon confessed. Hunter's eyes widened slowly. "I really like you, as more than a friend…"

Hunter wanted to be surprised, and he was, but not more than he was happy. This meant Tallon felt the same for him as he did for Tallon. Hunter smiled at Tallon now, his hand resting on Tallon's. "That's not a problem, Tal," Hunter said as Tallon's eyes widened a little bit. "Because what I was going to tell you is that I like you as more than a friend,"

"Y-You do?" Tallon asked.

"I do," Hunter nodded.

"Wow…I, uh…I admit that I have no idea where to go from here. I've never…Liked anyone before…" Tallon admitted bashfully. Hunter laughed a little as he got up, pulling Tallon to his feet, which surprised him.

"Come on," Hunter said. "Grab your shoes and stuff,"

"Where are we going?" Tallon asked. "Don't you wanna talk about this?"

"To lunch because I'm hungry, and we can talk there about all this too," Hunter smiled.

"Oh, alright then," Tallon smiled, nodding. "Is this a normal thing that happens in this situation?"

"Not really, but it works to achieve the same effect. We obviously need to talk about what happens next, and what better way than over a meal together? Wouldn't be the first time we've sat down and just talked in a relaxed setting," Hunter told him.

"That is so…True," Tallon agreed as he slipped on his shoes, grabbing his wallet and phone; then stepping beside Hunter. "I'm ready," the two exited the apartment together and headed down the hall. Leaving the building, Hunter brought Tallon to his car as they climbed in. The males buckled up and Hunter drove out of the lot, going down the road. So far, everything was going smoothly, but they would have to talk about things before going any further in this matter. However, the hard part, which ended up being really easy for them, was over now. Hunter got the friend situation figured out and handled, and he told Tallon how he felt, learning that Tallon felt the same. It was two major stresses off his shoulder, and now he had to hope that things continued along like this because it felt great.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 29:

**=Normal POV=  
[Wednesday, 2/20/2019-12:10 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Riddari Café]**

Only ten minutes from the complex was Riddari Café; a family owned and run business that was well known for their simple meals and inviting atmosphere. Hunter figured it would be a nice place for Tallon and him to sit down, eat, and talk about the confession of mutual feelings between them. Pulling into the parking lot, Hunter set the car in park and turned it off; he and Tallon headed into the café together.

"Hi! Welcome to Riddari Café!" the hostess greeted cheerfully.

"Hi. Can we get a booth, please?" Hunter asked.

"Certainly! Right this way," the woman nodded, grabbing two menus and guiding the two of them towards the right-side windows where there were a couple of booths. "Is this alright?"

"It's perfect, thank you," Hunter smiled as he and Tallon slid in the seats, staying across from one another while the menus were placed in front of them.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Enjoy!" the hostess headed off.

"This is a nice little place. I don't think I've ever been," Tallon informed.

"Really?" Hunter smiled. "It's been around for a long time, always in this spot. I love it,"

"Been coming here since you came to the mainland, haven't you?" Tallon wondered.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "Great place," he added. "Thought it's be perfect for us to eat and talk,"

"Seems like it's got that vibe about it," Tallon chuckled. A male came over smiling.

"Hi there. I'm Aiden, how are we doing this afternoon?" the waiter, Aiden, asked.

"Well, thank you," Tallon said.

"Can I start you with a refreshment?" Aiden inquired.

"Orange soda, please?" Hunter requested.

"Sprite for me, please?" Tallon stated gently.

"Alright, and are we ready to order, or would we like a few more moments?" Aiden questioned.

"I know what I'm getting," Hunter stated. "How about you, Tal?"

"What are you getting?" Tallon wondered.

"Viking bacon burger and fries," Hunter mentioned.

"You know, that sounds good. I'll have what he's having," Tallon stated.

"Alright, two Viking bacon burgers with a side order of fries. Everything on them okay? How would you like them cooked?" Aiden looked at the males.

"Uh…Little pink and no garden except lettuce on mine, please?" Hunter asked.

"Certainly, and for you?" Aiden turned his attention to Tallon now.

"Pink, and I'm okay with everything on it. Thank you," Tallon replied.

"Excellent. I'll have that right out for you both," Aiden smiled.

"Oh, can we start with the nachos?" Hunter asked.

"Absolutely. I'll bring it with the drinks," Aiden nodded and walked away from the table.

"Hungry today?" Tallon laughed a little.

"Missed breakfast to get to class on time, so yes," Hunter nodded.

"Fair enough," Tallon agreed. "So I guess we should talk about earlier?"

"Honestly…There isn't much to talk about, Tal. These conversations usually only need to happen if the feelings are one-sided and one still needs to figures things out. That's not the case with us because it's mutual," Hunter informed softly with a smile.

"Then…Why did you say we needed to talk?" Tallon blinked.

"Mostly because I was hungry, wanted to keep spending time with you, and typically after confessions like that; there's a light level of tension and nerves with wonder what happens next. It's usually settled by changing the environment to something more…Casual. People always have an easier time talking when it's over drinks or food," Hunter explained.

"Ah," Tallon blushed a bit. "I'm guessing you picked up I was feeling nervous…?"

"Didn't need to pick it up, Tallon; I can see it. You've never been through this before, so you're not sure what to do and scared to do something wrong," Hunter smiled.

"Yeah…You're not wrong," Tallon mumbled.

"I know I'm not because I went through the same thing with Jay…I was the super nervous, afraid to fuck up person years ago," Hunter reminded. "So trust me when I say that it's gonna be fine. We'll take it one step at a time, and at whatever pace we're comfortable with,"

"Alright…So, how…Do we do this?" Tallon inquired.

"Well, as I said; we have it a bit easier since we both feel the same way for each other. There's no need to sit down and really talk about where it all started, or figure out feelings if it had been a one-sided situation," Hunter stated. "Unless, of course, you want to discuss where feelings started?"

"I know it's not required, given we're mutual on it, but I suppose I am a little curious as to when you started liking me," Tallon shrugged.

"Would you like the honest truth about when it started?" Hunter asked as Tallon nodded. "The first sign of something regarding feelings for you happened just a few weeks after I broke up with Cassandra. I don't know what it was, our eyes met and something sparked. I didn't give it much thought until a few days later when I realized I recognized the feeling of having a crush. It just…Continued to grow. I talked to Greg on the 29th of December; he told me to just tell you. And I was going to at the New Year's Bash,"

"Why didn't you?" Tallon questioned.

"I knew you hadn't come out to your friends yet, and I didn't want to make anything awkward or have you felt rushed to tell them. Also, knowing what I do now about the secret guard thing; you probably would have told me you didn't feel the same anyway because it's forbidden," Hunter mentioned.

"Ah, yeah; you're probably right," Tallon nodded to him.

"Another reason was that I still felt something for Cassandra. Yes, she broke my heart and somewhere deep down; I knew we wouldn't last…But that didn't erase the feelings I had for the girl she used to be," Hunter shrugged.

"Understandable. You wanted more time to move on," Tallon said.

"Correct," Hunter replied. "I think things officially hit for me and I knew I had to tell you after the accidental kiss during the inauguration…I was going to tell you that night, but then everything happened. I talked to Greg again a couple days ago; he's the one who got me to realize that I needed to talk to you about the bodyguard and friendship thing, also that I needed to tell you how I felt because all of it was real,"

"Seems like Greg is your go-to guy for personal stuff," Tallon mentioned lightly.

"He's gay; he understands and usually more available than my dad is. I know my dad says he always has time for me, but I don't like to bug him unless it's a big problem," Hunter smiled. "So while we're on the topic…Where did it start for you?"

"January. It was the night we were all drinking and you managed to fall asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to leave you on the couch, so I carried you back to your room and sort of kissed your forehead as a good night. You just curled up more and smiled. I got back to my apartment and instantly said; _Gods, help me, I think I'm starting to like him_. I spent the next ten days thinking about things, eventually told myself it would never happen because I was your undercover guard and it would be forbidden. But it really hit when we couldn't find you, and learned you were mourning Jay," Tallon stated calmly.

"Guess we both had our reasons for not saying anything at the time," Hunter looked at Tallon. Aiden returned with the drinks and appetizer dish of nachos; then he headed off again. "So…The question is now…What do you want to do about it?"

"Yo-You mean deciding if we should be together or not?" Tallon asked as Hunter nodded to him. "Are we allowed to be in a relationship?"

"Don't see why not," Hunter grabbed one of the chips and ate it. "You're not my bodyguard anymore,"

"Not your undercover bodyguard," Tallon said. "You know, the whole thing I told you about back at the apartment. It's still my job to protect you…I'm just not undercover without your knowledge anymore,"

"That's not really an issue, though. You were taken off my protection detail as a secret service agent, right?" Hunter asked.

"Unofficially. I've…Been asked by your father to continue, just as an emergency form of protection. As in us friends hanging out and something goes wrong; I'm supposed to go secret service mode and get you to safety. I still have contact with Harry, Cody, Andrew, and Bryant…" Tallon informed.

"Son of a…" Hunter grumbled, but took a deep breath and exhaled while opening his eyes.

"This is why I wondered if it was allowed," Tallon said nervously.

"I suppose I can deal with that. Thank you for being honest about it; I'm sure you were told not to," Hunter said.

"That's correct," Tallon nodded.

"So, you only go bodyguard mode if I'm in immediate danger, right?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I mean…If we're dating; I'd probably protect you anyway," Tallon admitted.

"True. And I assume Trevor is on the same orders?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Also correct," Tallon replied.

"And Avery, Seth, Drew, and Elijah?" Hunter continued.

"No. They are aware of the situation, but it's not their objective because they aren't secret service. At best, they would provide cover as they did the night of the inauguration, but they don't have contact with the First Family's secret service detail. They don't know the protocols or anything; they saw trouble and stayed with me and Trevor as backup," Tallon explained. "But it was more of a friendship reaction, if that makes sense?"

"It does. You refer to the fact there was trouble with all their friends, and as cops; they couldn't just ignore it and reacted to keep us safe?" Tallon nodded to him. "I understand. Again, I appreciate the honesty about things," Hunter smiled some.

"I told you before; we couldn't stand lying to you. I couldn't, especially with the fact I like you as more than a friend. And…If we're gonna be together, as agreed earlier; I don't want there to be secrets between us," Tallon stated.

"Is that what you want to do, Tallon? Be together in a relationship?" Hunter asked, looking at Tallon seriously now.

"I-I do. I guess I'm just nervous to how it works…I've never had feelings for something before. I've never been in a relationship before," Tallon looked off to the side a bit.

Hunter laughed a little. "It's the same thing we already do, Tal. Spend time together, hangout, talk, maybe go out a couple times. It's everything we do now with a couple bonuses of hugging, holding hands, kissing, etc.," he informed.

"Seems easy when you put it like that," Tallon said.

"It is. Trust, communication, understanding, mutual feelings…That's typically all it takes to make a relationship work," Hunter smiled.

"But isn't all that stuff…I don't how to put it…Beginner mode, I guess?" Tallon questioned.

"Yes, but everyone has to start somewhere, Tal. Look, I know where you're going with this, so let me make it easy, alright?" Hunter looked at him as Tallon nodded. "Don't over-complicate it," he stated. "As I told you before…We'll take it one step at a time, and at a pace we're comfortable with,"

"But Hunter…You've been through all this before," Tallon remarked.

"Tal, ssh, okay? Listen to me. Yes, I've been through it before, but I didn't go through it with full knowledge of everything and entirely ready for all a relationship can go through. Everyone starts the same way and branch out when both are comfortable to do so. Just because I've done all the intimate things before in past relationships doesn't mean I'm going to expect it out of a new one. Yeah, Jay and I had sex when we were sixteen and had been dating eleven months. Cassandra and I were nineteen and had been together eighteen months. Tal, every relationship is different. It happens when it happens, but there's no rush on it, so don't panic about it," Hunter smiled at him. "We start easy, and go from there; we take situations as they come. But don't psych yourself out over something that hasn't happened,"

"Okay. I'm sorry; it's just new to me," Tallon mumbled.

"It's alright. I was the same way when Jay and I started dating. Hell, I think that was more complicated because we were just teens and neither of us had a clue to what we were doing; we just dated and went with wherever it went," Hunter chuckled a bit. "So we can do the same here; we start basic and let things progress as they do. If something comes up, we can talk about it and figure out what to do,"

"Fair enough," Tallon smiled now.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Tallon?" Hunter asked, setting his hand on the table, fingers open.

"I do," Tallon nodded, setting his hand in Hunter's. The two intertwined their fingers together, smiling. Hunter stood up, leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Tallon's gently. The kiss broke moments later when the waiter, Aiden, returned to the table with their lunch. Hunter sat back down as Aiden took the empty nacho plate away after setting down the other plates.

"Thank you," Hunter said as Aiden smiled and headed off. "So, feel any different to be in a relationship?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm ridiculously happy; this…Feeling is incredible," Tallon confessed.

"It only gets better as time goes on," Hunter responded. "Just…Stay safe, and don't ever change on me…" he almost whispered the last part.

"Hunter?" Tallon said, already sensing something wasn't right with his boyfriend. "Hey, your turn to listen to me now," Hunter looked at him. "I would never do to you what Cassandra did. As for staying safe…I can't promise that; it's a risky line of work I'm in. But I can vow that I will always try to be safe,"

"I guess I can take that," Hunter nodded. "Alright, let's eat," he smiled. The two began enjoying their meal, and chatting about other things regarding relationships. Hunter didn't mind Tallon's questions; he thought it was cute. It could be said without a doubt that both were happy, though, and that's all that mattered to them right now.

**. . .**

**[4:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The friends met up at Flynn's after doing those who attended school finished off their classes for the days. All of them were going to go to the hideout, but had yet to hear from Tallon on their work for the evening. Flynn also found it strange that Hunter wasn't home and not answering either.

"It's not like Tallon to not answer for work-related questions," Drew mentioned.

"Or for Hunter to ignore messages," Flynn pointed out.

"And it doesn't appear either of them are home," Trevor stated.

"I hope nothing has happened," Madison tensed a bit nervously.

"Trev, can't you call him on the radio?" Seth asked.

"That is only for communications regarding Hunter. It wouldn't be just Tallon and I, all of his guards and President Haddock's would hear those transmissions. Odin only knows what a stir it would cause," Trevor sighed.

"True," Elijah nodded. As if on cue; the apartment door opened revealing Hunter, and Tallon right behind. The two of them were laughing it up about something, and the most shocking thing to see was that they were holding hands like lovers did.

"Oh, my Gods! I haven't had that kind of fun in years," Hunter said.

"Doesn't matter how old you get; you gotta do what makes you happy. Even if it includes going to a playground and swinging on the swings," Tallon shrugged.

"Not even that," Hunter smiled. "I just realized I'm not in disguise, and I was…Left alone the entire time we were out," he informed. "Is that what freedom feels like?"

"Doing whatever you want without a care in the world?" Tallon chuckled as Hunter nodded. "Yep, that's about it. That or people just see others having a good time, no matter who they are, and decide not to intrude,"

"I'll take either as the reason," Hunter looked into Tallon's eyes as their foreheads touched. "I only seem to get this feeling with you. Starting to think you're my key to freedom, Tal,"

"You're the lock; I'm the key…I guess we just fit together perfectly," Tallon stated.

"I can't argue with that logic," Hunter replied. "Though it was entirely too cheesy for my taste; it was cute and I'll take it," Hunter leaned in and kissed Tallon on the lips softly; it was short, and they broke it a second or two later, leaving the friends entirely shocked now.

"You know the others are looking right at us, right?" Tallon inquired.

"Do I look worried about it?" Hunter questioned.

"Not in the slightest," Tallon said.

"Good, then neither should you," Hunter chuckled. "I suppose there's no point in keeping it from them as they've seen?"

"We said no more secrets anyway," Tallon reminded.

"Aye, that be true," Hunter nodded. The two of them turned and faced the group of friends, still holding hands.

"U-Um…Something you want to tell us?" Flynn inquired.

"Tallon and I are dating," Hunter said in a calm voice. Avery went to say something, but Hunter put his hand up to stop her. "We've liked one another for a while; held back for our own reasons, confessed to it earlier, went out to lunch to discuss further, and then I asked him out. Does that about answer all your questions?"

"I…Was just going to say that we're happy for you," Avery mentioned.

"But thank you for answering our questions which were next," Harper put a finger up.

"Also…About that talk I said we'd have regarding the situation from the inauguration…Don't worry about it," Hunter added.

"But-," Trevor started.

"Trev," Tallon shook his head. "It's been handled. Hunter came to talk to me earlier, and I explained for all of us as I had been put in charge initially. We've been forgiven, and Hunter still sees you all as friends,"

"Well, alright then!" Elijah smiled. "So, now that you two are back…Can we hang out? Or are we doing work stuff tonight?"

"You guys can hangout. Hunter and I were actually going to watch a movie in his room," Tallon informed gently.

"Head on in and pick something for us, Tal," Hunter urged. Tallon nodded as he headed for Hunter's bedroom and walked inside. "We're just kind of enjoying the new relationship bliss, but maybe after the movie we can all hang for a bit. Tallon really likes the way being a couple makes him feel; it's new to him, so I said we could do whatever he wanted, within obvious limits, that couples do,"

"Ah, okay! Well, go on then. I'm sure we'll be here," Flynn stated. Hunter waved and headed into his bedroom, closing the door. "Aw, good for them,"

"You know…I had a feeling there might be something between them," Drew chuckled. "Doesn't matter though. Flynn is right, good for them,"

"And on the plus side, Hunter forgives us and we're all still friends," Avery added in.

"That is a plus," Trevor nodded. Inside the room, Tallon had picked a movie for them and they got comfortable on the bed to watch it together. Today turned out great, and Hunter was glad he followed Gregory's advice. Everything worked out for the better, and he was happy. It seemed Tallon was too, and now they were together, dating, and loving it. Hunter and Tallon just hoped it would last, and something inside both of them said it would all be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 30:

**=Normal POV=  
[Friday, 3/1/2019-3:40 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archia Island University]**

It had been about nine days since Hunter and Tallon started their relationship, and both were happy. Of course, they didn't spend every waking moment together; things were going slow and at a pace they felt was good for them. Tallon and Hunter decided not to plan any particular events for them to do, such as going on dates. It was agreed upon that they'd just do stuff as it came on, meaning that if that particular day they said let's go grab some food, see a movie, or talk a walk; they'd probably just do it. The two shared light kisses, holding hands, cuddling, and hugging, but nothing further for obvious reasons. It was easy for them to find topics to talk about, and they were never bored. The two also didn't say _I Love _You yet because they'd only just begun dating on a like each other level. Perhaps with more time in and seeing if their feelings grew more into a love place; they'd start saying it or maybe it would just happen one day. Yes, Hunter and Tallon loved being together; it felt good and right.

The friends were all being supportive of the relationship, and they were happy that Hunter had forgiven them. Everything felt right again, for Hunter to have friends and be with Tallon. Today, Hunter was technically twenty-two since the 29th of February didn't come this year; it meant that with the beginning of March, February was over, so Hunter was considered a year older. Salvatore had put a little something together for Hunter at The Archian House, and he had high hopes that Hunter wouldn't be too mad about the way he decided to hold the party. Gregory took care of inviting Hunter's friends and Tallon; they were going to arrive to house before Hunter did. Hunter was still in class; his Advanced Languages, which was from 2 pm to 4 pm. Unfortunately, Hunter wasn't feeling all that great. Not in the sense that he was sick, but he had a headache, which was getting worse.

Hunter was trying to paying attention to the lesson, but he found he had a hard time doing that. Hunter's head was pounding; he felt a bit nauseated and tired. "Mr. Haddock, is there something else that has your focus?"

"No, Ma'am," Hunter replied.

"Are you alright?" the woman inquired.

"Headache that is developing into a migraine," Hunter admitted.

"Off with you to the infirmary. A migraine will keep you from paying attention. You're not missing anything imperative, and I can e-mail you the homework at 4:00," the woman stated. Hunter nodded, not wanting to argue because he didn't feel up to it. Hunter collected his things and exited the room. Hunter wasn't going to go to the student health center; he wanted to go home and rest a bit. Hunter headed out of the building, sighing heavily as he waited for the signal to cross the street. However, something he didn't expect was for the black SUV to pull up fast as Cody and Andrew rushed forward.

"What the-?" Hunter asked quickly. Harry opened the door as Hunter was pushed in quickly. "Guys! What's going on?"

"We have him," Andrew said.

"We're bringing him home," Cody added.

"Night Fury secure," Bryant reported as Hunter's door was closed and the car zipped off down the street.

"Kris, what the fuck is going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Your father's orders, sir," Kris replied. "I'm sorry I don't have more than that; I'm just the driver and go where I'm told," he added softly. Hunter sighed as he flopped back with his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes; he knew he was on his way to The Archian House.

**. . .**

**[4:00 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

Just a few moments from the house; Hunter sat in the backseat of the SUV in pain. Hunter had his knees pulled up and head down while trying not to throw up. The headache had turned migraine after leaving the university grounds; Hunter tried to deal with it, but it wasn't working. Kris happened to look back and see the state Hunter was in.

"Excuse me, sir; I don't mean to pry…But are you alright?" Kris inquired.

"I-I'm fine," Hunter managed without looking up. Hunter felt like he was going to throw up; he tried to hold it back and swallow.

"We're two minutes out," Hunter heard Bryant report.

Hunter felt the vomit rise again as he covered his mouth, trying to refrain from puking. Hunter took a few deep breaths to settle the nausea, but it wasn't working. "Pull…Over…" Hunter forced out.

"What was that, sir?" Cody inquired.

"Pull over…The car," Hunter told him.

"We have been advised to bring you-," Cody started.

"For fuck's sake, Cody! I said pull over the car now; I'm not asking! I'm ordering!" Hunter yelled. Kris pulled off to the side right away as Hunter opened the passenger side door, getting out and finally throwing up on the side of the road. Hunter had an arm around his stomach, and one hand held the road sign post for balance while he was slightly bent over.

"His father is asking what is taking so long," Andrew told his elder brother, Cody.

"Tell him the truth; Hunter demanded we pull over and he's throwing up," Bryant stated.

"This is Anderson; we're a minute from our destination and stopped on the side of the road," Harry informed into his radio. "His son demanded that we stop," he added after a moment. Hunter puked again, coughing a few times before he threw up once more. Hunter panted, taking deep breaths as he rested his head on his arm that was holding the sign post.

"Alright…" Hunter pulled himself off the post and slowly moved back to the car, getting in his seat. "Let's go…"

"We're moving," Cody reported this time. Hunter kept his head against the rest and eyes closed. Less than two minutes later; they arrived out front of house as the guards positioned themselves to open Hunter's door an let him out. Getting inside, Gregory was first to greet Hunter.

"Why did I get brought back here?" Hunter asked him.

"Yer guess is as good as mine. I was escorted here as well, from my room," Gregory stated. "Your dad ordered it,"

"The president is requesting you both in the dining room," stated a man. Hunter sighed as he started for the room with Gregory. Reaching their destination, Hunter stopped before opening the door, feeling like he might throw up again.

"Are ya alright, lad?" Gregory questioned.

Hunter shook his head. "Migraine…"

"Feel like throwing up?" Gregory pushed as Hunter managed a nod, covering his mouth, but then taking it down when he swallowed the vomit rising up. "Alright…We can't do it then," Gregory said as Hunter looked at him.

"Do what?" Hunter asked.

Gregory opened the door to the room, putting his hands up and shaking his head to the people in there. "Greg, where is he?" Salvatore asked first.

"Right behind me, but don't do the thing," Gregory informed.

"Why not?" Salvatore inquired. "Is he alright? Does it have to do with why the car was pulled over? Is he hurt?"

"No," Gregory shook his head as Salvatore arched a brow.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter stepped in now, seeing everything in the room; all set up for a birthday party for him.

"Um…Surprise?" Roxanne and TJ shrugged.

"It was a party for your birthday, lad," Gregory sighed. "But when you told me what's going on; I wanted to make sure they wouldn't yell for your sake…"

"And now that it's out…What is going on? Why did you transportation stop on the way here? I'm the only one who calls off an emergency transport," Salvatore asked.

"I didn't give them much choice, Dad. I got sick on the ride and told Kris to pull over so I wouldn't throw up in the car…" Hunter mumbled.

"He's got a migraine, Sal…" Gregory interjected. Salvatore backed off a bit, eyes widening.

"And what the hell is wrong with you? Having me taken off the sidewalk outside of the university? Making me think there's a threat? All for a surprise party? Really, Dad?" Hunter glared.

"That was my idea, lad…Your father wasn't sure you'd agree to come if he asked…" Gregory stepped in. "I know, not the best plan,"

Hunter sighed. "I suppose it was pretty clever because I wouldn't have come if asked…But still, can't really enjoy the party in my current state…"

"You said migraine, right?" Tallon asked as Hunter nodded to him. "I think I have something that can help…"

"I'll take or try anything…" Hunter replied.

"Someone get me a bowl of warm water and something frozen, like a bag a vegetables?" Tallon inquired. Salvatore nodded to the staff to go ahead and do it. "And you take off your socks and shoes, sit down on the floor," Hunter didn't argue with it, mainly because it hurt to do too much. Tallon obviously knew what he was doing, and Hunter was willing to give anything a shot to make the pain stop. After Hunter did what Tallon said; two staff members brought over that Tallon had asked for. "Alright, set your feet in the water, knees up, put your hands here," Tallon set Hunter's body the way it should be. "Keep your head down on your knees, and I'm gonna put this here…Bit cold," Tallon warned as he set the bag of frozen stuff on the back of Hunter's neck; it made him shudder a bit.

"Now what?" Madison asked.

"Everyone stays quiet for about ten minutes," Tallon said. "Hunter, just relax and keep your eyes closed," Hunter didn't say anything, but he closed his eyes and tried to relax. For ten minutes, no one did or said anything. "How do you feel?"

"Feels like an average headache now…" Hunter replied as he pulled the frozen bag off his neck and sat up, turning his neck a bit and taking a breath. Tallon reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle; he poured two into his palm and offered them to Hunter with a water bottle.

"It's just aspirin," Tallon assured. "It'll take care of the headache," Hunter smiled some, taking both before pulling his feet out of the water and drying them off. Hunter pulled his socks and shoes on before Tallon and Trevor helped him get up.

"Thanks, Tal," Hunter held his hand a bit; then kissed his cheek. "Didn't know there was a migraine cure,"

"I come from a long line of doctors," Tallon chuckled a bit.

"Definitely gonna have to keep that cure in mind. I'm not prone to migraines, but now and then…We're talking maybe ten times a year; they just hit," Hunter said.

"So…You're alright to enjoy the party then?" Avery questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Hunter nodded as he looked at his father. "Alright…Come on," he said.

"What?" Salvatore asked.

"I think I've let you suffer the silent treatment long enough from what you did in January," Hunter mentioned. "You're forgiven, now come give me a hug," Salvatore hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry for what I did, son," Salvatore whispered.

"No more secrets, though. Okay? If you need to ensure I'm safe…You can ask. And if there's a threat, I don't mind you increasing the security…But friggin warn me, got it? It doesn't take much effort to send a text or pass the message along. Remember what mom always said? Think before you act…" Hunter retorted.

"I can promise to try…You know I don't mess around with your life, Hunter. If it requires immediate action; I act…" Salvatore let him go.

"Well…Try to remember that unless it's a shooter, bomb, or kidnapper threat…Ten to one; I can protect myself. And if I can't…I'm friends with five cops and dating one…Plus, I can call for backup…" Hunter reminded.

"I know," Salvatore nodded. "Wait…Dating one? A cop?" he blinked.

"Yeah…Tallon and I are in a relationship, we started dating nine days ago…" Hunter informed.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that, son. I was wondering why you seemed so happy lately," Salvatore smiled.

"Good for you, laddie," Gregory nodded. Hunter wrapped his arm around Tallon's waist, bringing him close. Hunter laid his head against Tallon's; the two of them were about the same height and age. "Told you it would work out," Gregory punched his arm, knocking Hunter into Tallon, and making Tallon lose his balance a bit.

"You alright?" Hunter helped him up. Tallon nodded to Hunter, smiling.

"No worries," Tallon replied. "If I can't handle getting knocked down a few times, not sure I'm fit to be a cop or secret service,"

"You know what I'd find to be entertaining…" Seth said. "The two of you sparring," he chuckled, pointing to Hunter and Tallon.

"That would be interesting," Drew nodded.

"Have to agree, but this is a party…So no fighting," Salvatore said. "Besides…Hunter doesn't fight without a reason, never has,"

"Meaning?" Flynn asked.

"It means Hunter isn't the type of person who goes fighting without a cause to do so. Such as the night he jumped into help you and your friends; it was because people he knew were involved. A random fight for entertainment? No, would be pointless," Gregory said.

"Why is that?" Harper wondered.

"That's just how I am. I don't believe in fighting without a cause. Training purposes, okay. Helping out a couple friends, sure. Defending the innocent, no questions asked. Protecting people I care about?" Hunter paused.

"Fucking run…" Gregory and Salvatore said.

"That's not what I was going to say…" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"No…But that's what someone who hurts people you care about should do…" Gregory stated. "You fight that one with the most passion and drive. I pity the fool on the receiving end because they don't stand a chance,"

"Well, yeah…If you're stupid enough to use someone's family and friends against them…You do whatever it takes to stop it. You're driven by fear, which can effectively be stronger than fighting out of anger," Hunter said.

"You've fought angry before," Salvatore informed.

"But it's sloppy form and open to careless mistakes because your only focus is attack with everything you have," Gregory interjected. "And it'll tire you out that much faster. The lad is right, Sal. You can be angry but not use that emotion to fuel your drive in a fight,"

"Fighting with fear, though; it's a whole different ballgame," Hunter smiled. "Fear can be turned into strength because when you fight to protect others; you'll spend more time outsmarting your opponent, tiring them out before yourself. Or angering them so that they make the mistakes. At least that's how I feel about it; I can fight smarter and harder while afraid over being angry," he added.

"Of course; there is blind fury…" Gregory shrugged. "That's where an enemy does something to push you over the edge and you rage out in a fashion the likes of which your opponent has never seen and effectively becomes afraid of you, backing down. Like submission,"

"Yeah…I remember the day you taught Hunter what blind fury was…" Salvatore retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, he was curious…" Gregory informed.

"You could have explained it…You didn't have to show him!" Salvatore huffed.

"Sal, there is no way to really explain blind fury; you have to experience that to learn how to fight with it," Gregory reminded.

"What happened?" Tallon asked.

"This genius set up training exercise behind Hunter's back, to show him what blind fury was like. Gregory got a couple of the guards to _break into_ the house and fake kill me, his mother, and himself…But he made sure it was when Hunter was watching it happen. Hunter thought we were dead, and he snapped," Salvatore sighed.

"Hunter, in a blind fury of rage and grief, fought and took down ten people by himself; weapons and all," Gregory mentioned.

"Yeah…You left out the part where even when we stopped the exercise and called for Hunter to stop because we were fine; he didn't even hear us," Salvatore put his hands on his hips. "Hunter didn't stop until everyone he thought was an enemy was down…And he ended up blacking out for half an hour. Hunter woke up and had no idea what happened; he thought it was bad dream,"

"Dad…In Greg's defense…I did ask him to show me what it was like," Hunter shrugged.

"See?!" Gregory motioned to Hunter now.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just explain it…" Salvatore mumbled.

"Sal, listen to me, alright. Blind fury…It's not something you can teach someone through training sessions. It's not a technique, it's not a style; it's rage. Pure rage that can only be accessed when you've been pushed past the edge. Nothing else matters other than your target or targets; you fight with unbridled strength. Blind Fury is the reaction to being pushed past your limits. Blind Fury is something that happens when you quite literally, temporarily, lose your mind. When your sanity breaks and do things you didn't think you were capable of doing, then not being able to remember it, scaring yourself when you see or learn what you did," Gregory explained.

"Uncle Greg is right, Dad…Even with his description; you can't truly understand the feeling unless you experience it. Blind Fury is defined by blinded emotion; it doesn't have to be anger. It can be grief, sadness…Anything that hits you hard and you feel so much emotion that you snap in a fury, and it doesn't stop until your body gives out from exhaustion, emotional and physical," Hunter said.

"But Hunter…You were only seventeen…." Salvatore sighed.

"Doesn't matter," Hunter shrugged.

"Besides…Hunter felt that kind of raw emotion without me before…" Gregory informed.

"I have?" Hunter blinked.

"Yeah…What do you think happened when you found out Jay passed away?" Gregory arched a brow.

"Oh, yeah…I remember that," Hunter replied. "Good point. But anyway…" he smiled. "This is a party, right? Well, let's party!" he called.

"Finally!" the friends cheered as Hunter laughed a little. Hunter looked at Tallon now.

"Happy birthday," Tallon told him. Hunter held Tallon's hand, pulling him closer as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday to you too," Hunter said as Tallon blinked a little. "What? You think I didn't know your birthday was on the 29th too?" he chuckled a bit.

"Well, I never told you…Did I?" Tallon asked.

"Yeah, you did," Hunter laughed a bit. "The night we went drinking at the Dragon's Nest; you told me while we were snacking on the appetizer sampler. We laughed about the fact our birthdays were on the same day. I mentioned it was awesome having someone who understood my pain of being born on a leap year, so we're technically only…"

"Five years old until 2020 when we turn six," Tallon nodded. "I remember now," he chuckled. "You have an extremely good memory,"

"Among my talents, babe," Hunter winked.

"Babe?" Tallon blushed a bit.

"What? We're together now, names like that come with the territory," Hunter stated gently.

"I'll…Keep that in mind. Do I call you names too?" Tallon asked. "Gods, I'm so bad at this…"

Hunter laughed a little as he brought Tallon closer, placing a hand around the back of his neck and kissing him softly for a moment or two. "You worry too much," Hunter poked his nose. "Come on, let's go have some fun," he pulled Tallon along with him. Tallon nodded, smiling as they walked over and joined the others while still hand in hand.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 31:

**=Normal POV=  
[Friday, 3/1/2019-7:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

The last three hours had proven to be fun for Hunter, who was celebrating his twenty-second birthday with his friend, father, and uncle. There was some light music playing for background noise; there had been some appetizer foods, general dinner of pizza and wings, and then dessert which was all sorts of treats along with cake and ice cream. Everyone just sat around and talked, laughed, joked; Hunter felt great to be spending a birthday with friends and his boyfriend. Technically; Tallon and Hunter were sharing the party because Hunter insisted on doing so. For Hunter; the greatest gift was just having everyone there with him to celebrate. There was no drama, no sadness, no anything except being surrounded by family and friends. The only problem Hunter had was that his father invited some of his friends and their children to.

"I wonder if Hunter can still sing oldies," Salvatore stated to Gregory.

"Gotta ask him that," Gregory shrugged. "It's been a been a while. I don't know if he can hit some of those tones anymore,"

"Think he'll get mad?" Salvatore stated.

"What are you two concocting behind my back this time?" Hunter asked from his spot with his friends since Greg and Sal were sitting at a different table, but not far away.

"Nothing, son," Salvatore stated quickly.

"Yer father was just wondering if you can still sing the way you used to, like the oldies from our generation," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"It's possible. Wouldn't know unless I tried, some of those scratch the surface of my highest pitch," Hunter shrugged. "Why, are you requesting that I sing?"

"Yes," Salvatore and Gregory nodded. Hunter mumbled something about hating his musical talent at times before sighing.

"Fine…" Hunter agreed. "What did you want to hear?"

"Well, it's not…Really from our generation…But it was one of your mother's favorites," Salvatore stated.

"Dad…That's not what I asked," Hunter mumbled. "What song?"

"I think you know," Gregory gave a soft look to him.

Hunter tensed a moment, casting his eyes down a bit. "Oh…You're asking for _that_ one…"

"Please, son?" Salvatore asked. "It was one of your best works…"

"You wrote and made all the music for it under a week…" Gregory added.

"It was made for a specific reason and event. I'm bothered and astounded you'd even ask me to perform it again after last time," Hunter stated.

"I-I know it's not fair to ask-," Salvatore started.

"No, it certainly is not…" Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to,"

"But Hunter-," Gregory tried.

"I said no. It was used for one performance, and only created for said event. I said I would never sing it again because I can't," Hunter informed.

"Yes, you-," Salvatore began.

"No. I can't, Dad. Alright. It's not a matter that I can't play the notes; not something where I can't sing the pitches…I just mentally, emotionally, and physically…Can't do it. I did it the once, and you both remember how that went. I don't wish to repeat it, so how about we keep the good night going where I don't get pissed off, and you don't make the mistake of asking me to sing that song again? Kay?" Hunter warned.

"But-," Salvatore and Gregory went to say.

"If you were looking for the warning to stop, that was it…I don't advise you further pursue this," Hunter gave a hard stare. "Not trying to be a dick here, but come on…As parent-ish as it's going to sound here; you know better…"

"Aye…" Salvatore nodded. "Sorry, son,"

"Sorry, lad," Gregory added in. "You want a drink?" he asked.

"No, thanks," Hunter said.

"You're…Turning down alcohol?" Gregory arched a brow.

"I don't use alcohol to solve my problems; its casual, hanging with friends, or extremely bad nights where I just can't relax and sleep," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We can vouch for that," Tallon nodded. "You alright, Hunt?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, babe," Hunter smiled a bit.

"So, have you worked on any new songs, Hunter?" Drew asked.

"A couple ideas, but haven't actually sat down and broke them down yet," Hunter replied.

"How does it work for you? Your process of writing songs?" Tallon wondered.

"Typically, it just starts with an idea for something. A random thought to make a song with a meaning. Sometimes that's for a holiday, inspirational, party…I'll take the idea and sit down with it, start breaking it down into what genre of music I want. From there, I start working on lyrics, and eventually get to using the instruments that best fit. The ending segment is meshing all the instruments in time with one another while singing the final product and recording it," Hunter explained.

"And some of the music you do has more than one singer?" Avery questioned.

"The only time I did a song with a second person was Jay with Send It On, which you heard at the inauguration. The rest of my pieces are all me, singing different parts and meshing it together as I do music and lyrics," Hunter smiled.

"That's pretty cool," Roxanne said.

"What are some of the ideas you've had?" Madison wondered.

Hunter laughed a little. "That's for me to know, and you to find out if I decide to push forward with them," he stated. "Sorry, I don't share ideas or perform work before it's finished; that's just a thing with me,"

"No worries. Everyone has their way of doing things," Harper informed.

"Have you finished anything lately that you can maybe show us, laddie?" Gregory hoped.

"Eh…I finished one, but it's dedicated to my ex," Hunter shrugged.

"Jay?" Salvatore inquired. Hunter shook his head.

"Cassandra," Hunter muttered.

"Aw, you wrote a song for me?" Cassandra asked sweetly.

"Not the kind you're thinking," Hunter huffed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your dad invited us," Cassandra shrugged a bit.

"Again…Your mom I get, but you? Not seeing the reason why. All your presence alone does is tick me off," Hunter said.

"That's why I come," Cassandra grinned. "It's what you get for not telling me you were bisexual,"

"There's a lot of things I never told you," Hunter relaxed in his seat.

"Yeah, like what?" Cassandra huffed.

"I don't believe you truly want the answer to that question," Hunter replied.

"Try me," Cassandra challenged.

"Very well since you're so desperate to know," Hunter got out of his seat, facing her.

"Hunter…Come on; this isn't the time for petty arguments," Salvatore sighed.

"It's not petty nor an argument; it's simply informative," Hunter stated. "She wants to know so bad, so I'll be nice and tell her. I know she won't like the responses, but I really don't care because she asked for it," he added.

"Go on…Tell me all the things you did behind my back," Cassandra pushed.

"First of all; I never did anything behind your back. I, unlike you, was always honest," Hunter mentioned. "The only things I was doing was going to school, a couple of events with my parents, working, and putting up with your constant need for my attention despite you knowing I had a busy schedule," he remarked. "However, four days a week wasn't enough for you, so you started putting us on these _breaks_. You'd completely ghost me for days, even weeks at a time,"

"I needed space," Cassandra huffed.

"When you already complained we didn't get enough time together, you decided you wanted MORE time away from me? Yeah, that makes perfect sense," Hunter rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "You put us on those breaks to talk to other guys who would bend to your every whim, who weren't as busy as I was. You put us on those breaks to see if I'd get all upset and beg for your attention. I'm sure you weren't pleased when you found that that's not how I operate, and didn't care. You said you needed space. Well, Milady; I was happy to give it to you. "I found uses for my spared time,"

"Yeah, with other girls!" Cassandra accused.

"I was with my ex, who I stayed extremely good friends with after the break up," Hunter informed. "There were no other girls,"

"Being with an ex is worse!" Cassandra screeched.

"Why? Because old feelings can come up, lead to other things?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly! And how can you say you weren't with any girls if you were with an ex!" Cassandra snapped.

"Oh, my Gods! Have you already forgotten that I dated no girls before you? My ex was a male!" Hunter glared.

"Yeah, yeah. I know; the ex who died, right? What was his name again? Jay? The one you said was _ just a friend_? Figures. So sorry you didn't have anyone to turn to after he stupidly got himself killed. Guess you just had to deal with me, didn't you?" Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"You keep his name out of your mouth or I swear to the Gods; you regret the day you ever met me, and that is the only warning you will receive," Hunter stared coldly, making Cassandra tense at his tone. Salvatore, Gregory, Tallon, and even the friends recognized that Hunter was mad. "I don't care what you say about me; all the ridiculous accusations, the complaining that I never had time for you…Telling everyone that I was the cause of the breakup Whatever. Say what you want, but Jay was there for me more than you ever were as my friend, girlfriend, and for a short time; my fiance," Cassandra flinched with every word.

"Every break you put us on; every break up you issued…I was with Jay. Every fight we had; Jay knew about it. I told him everything, and no matter the time of day or night; he was there for me. When my mom got sick; Jay was there for me. Even when you and I were fine, and you were too busy to take an hour for us to have dinner on a work break…My ex would come out for me. Jay and I joked for years about getting back together, but I always went back to you…Because I was stupid; overlooking every red flag that popped up about you, thinking you actually cared about me. And Gods above bless Jay for always supporting my decision to be with you instead of him," Hunter pointed his finger at her.

"Jay would always say; _I love you to death, Hunter. Be happy, and if you ever need anything or just me; I'm a phone call or text away. You know I'll come running for you_. And he would, Cassandra. Jay would show up within ten to fifteen minutes. Jay would tell me to call out of work, pack up my school stuff and come hang with him for the night. Or if I had a couple of days off; he'd have me stay with him. During our _breaks_; we'd just play video games, snack, talk, play music…Whatever it took to cheer me up. And the times you left me; Jay would try and get me to see that you weren't worth the effort; that you didn't deserve me. Jay wanted me back every time you broke up with me, and I told him no, for you. Used to say, _don't worry, she'll come back…she always does_," Hunter remarked. "And you would, a week or two later,"

"But let me tell you something since I know you were doing it too. You used to leave me to be with other guys, right? Ones who apparently had more time for you? Well, one of the biggest things you don't know is that every time you and I broke up; Jay and I would hook up. We'd grab something to eat at his place, play some games, watch a couple movies or television shows; we'd kiss and it went from there. The night before he died; you and I had been broken up for three weeks, going on four…Jay asked me to be with him again, promising I'd be a lot happier with him. That we could pick up where we left off years before you came along. I said yes," Hunter told her.

"Y-You were going to go back with him?" Cassandra's eyes widened.

"I did go back to him; I told him yes that night. But the next night; he was killed in a car accident because someone lost control and swerved into his lane…He was killed instantly. And when I found out; I lost it with grief. It took my dad, uncle, and maybe a couple of my bodyguards to keep me down, so I wouldn't race to the accident site. I fought and struggled against them until I blacked out. Losing Jay was single-handedly the worst feeling I've ever felt, worst experience of my life. Not even losing my mom hurt that much…I mean it hurts, but at least I knew and had time to sit with that…I didn't get that with Jay; it just happened," Hunter glared.

"Jay was my best friend in the entire world, Cassandra; he was my first love, and I still love him to this day. Maybe if I'd said yes to him the first time you broke my heart; he'd still be here. You will never understand how much he meant to me. Despite everything…I still took you back after he died. And you didn't even care when I said a good friend of mine had passed away. You didn't even care when I lost my mom. All you care about is yourself and what you want. I told you the day we broke up in November that I didn't want to fight with you, but typical Cassandra has to make shit difficult, so I decided not to hold back to spare your feelings this time," Hunter stared as he stepped back casually now, hands up.

"But whatever. None of what I just said matters, at least not to you. I'm sure all you got out of it is that I was having sex with Jay every time you broke up with me, and that you almost lost me for good to him. I mean, you still lost me because you decided to lip-lock with Tallon, so that was your fault, like everything else. But…Like I said, though…Say whatever you want about me, but don't you ever even fucking dare talk about Jay. I don't even want to hear his name out of your mouth…Do you understand me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…" Cassandra nodding.

"Good," Hunter backed up. "I wish I could say that it's nothing personal or against, but unfortunately, that's exactly what it is. Your mother, of course, is always welcome. You, at least while I'm here, are not," he added. "You didn't come because your mother did; you came because to give me a hard time or make me look bad; I can't figure out which, but it also doesn't matter because now…Everyone knows the truth. Judging by certain reactions; it's clear you attempted to give them a completely different story about why we broke up, or that I was the cause of all the fighting,"

"Remember, Cass…The truth always comes out, and you've now been exposed as a selfish, inconsiderate, unfaithful, liar. You're toxic, and I don't need that in my life. I gave you the chance after my mom died to change back to the girl I fell for. To the girl I wanted to marry. But you went right back to the ways that made me leave you in the first place. All I ever did was live my life; the plan I made for my future and include you…But it was never enough. I was never enough for you, so I guess I'm sorry for that. But everything else…That was you," Cassandra didn't say anything else, she just backed away from Hunter, nodding with her head down.

"Now, why don't you leave? And I don't think I need to remind you that if you refuse; I'll be happy to call my guards to remove you again. You should have known better than to come to this…You know I don't want to see you, Cassandra. Coming around me only ticks me off when it comes to you. So please, for the sake of me not losing the ridiculous control I have on my anger; just go, and don't come back," Hunter turned to Bethany. "Mayor Boggs, I apologize you had to witness that scene just now," Hunter bowed to her a bit. "But I refuse to allow someone, no matter who they are, to lie to save face. Also, if someone insists on fighting with me; I will fight back,"

"Hunter, it's alright. I understand," Bethany replied respectfully. "I don't hold it against you. I was unaware of all this, as far as I knew; you and Cassandra were still together, but you were exceptionally busy. At least up until tonight when she mentioned that you might not be happy to see her, something about breaking up a week or two ago. She claimed wanting to come to try and talk with you to fix things,"

"I assure that we have been broken up since November 4th, 2018, Ms. Boggs," Hunter stated.

"I am very sorry. Had I been aware, I wouldn't have brought her with me," Bethany said softly.

"It's alright. I don't hold you responsible for her actions," Hunter replied. Bethany smiled a bit, waving to Salvatore before briskly walking out with Cassandra beside her. Hunter took a deep breath, sighing. Gregory motioned to one of the staff, signaling for something as the woman nodded and hurried to get what Gregory wanted. Returning a few seconds later, Gregory moved next to Hunter, setting a drink in his hand.

"Just…Take the drink, Hunter. You don't have to drink another, or get wasted…But relax a little. You need it after that…" Gregory informed. Hunter couldn't fight it; he could if he wanted to, but he didn't. Hunter sat down in his chair, taking a long drink.

"Are you okay?" Tallon asked gently. Hunter leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm alright. I didn't intend on it killing the rest of my evening, babe. I had a feeling, at some point, she would start with me tonight. I've been waiting for it to be honest. I didn't expect it to go down that way, but whatever. It's over now," Hunter shrugged. "Now, let's get back to having fun," he smiled softly, holding Tallon's hand.

"Whatever you want," Tallon nodded, linking his fingers with Hunter's. It didn't take much longer after Hunter finished the drink for him to be back to laughing and smiling broadly. Hunter wouldn't let Cassandra ruin his party; he said his piece, which she brought on herself, and then made her leave. After a quick drink; it was right back to having fun with his friends and boyfriend. Overall; it was a great night and he was happy.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 32:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Thursday, 3/7/2019-4:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

I loved being with Hunter, and I loved that I didn't have to lie to him anymore. Hunter understood I was still secret service for the First Family, and part of his protection detail, but I only stepped in an emergency. Like if Hunter's life was in danger. Also, if Hunter was with me, alone; the other guards backed off and I could call them if something happened. The same went if Hunter was with Trevor,, our friends, and me. I knew Hunter wasn't supposed to be told about all that, but I wouldn't lie to him again. I almost lost him last time; I wouldn't risk that again no matter what my objective was. As long as I was in Hunter's life, and he was safe; I was technically doing my job. Salvatore knew Hunter and I were dating; he didn't seem to say no. At the same time; I don't think he dared tell Hunter no. Salvatore understood that his lie hurt Hunter pretty bad, and he knew he made a mistake in doing that he did to hire Trevor and I to protect Hunter; then in turn when shit hit the fan at the inauguration; Hunter felt betrayed and thought we weren't his friends.

And worse, Hunter had questioned the feelings he'd begun to develop for me. I really did almost lose my chance with him, but thankfully, and I probably owe it to Gregory, but Hunter and I talked things out. Hunter forgave our friends, and we began dating. The 20th of March will mark one month we've been together, and I've never felt happier. Sure, I had happy moments in my life, but being in a relationship was an entirely different perspective because I never know what can happen in it. I loved that Hunter and I were random in our plans. We'd just decide what to do on the day we were on, and it felt great. I loved how understanding he was; I feel like I made things super awkward the day we got together. This is my first time being with a man, as a couple, at least. I'm terrified to mess up because Hunter has been through it all with Jay.

Hunter assured me that we'd just take things one day at a time, and move at a pace we're comfortable in. The biggest thing I wasn't sure how to handle…Physical aspects. I understood hugging, cuddling, holding hands, talking, even the dates. I got the kisses on the cheek or a peck on the lips, but more than that? Forget it; I am clueless. I felt ashamed to be twenty-two, in my first relationship, but have no idea what to do regarding certain things. Yeah, I'd done tons of research, but that's general knowledge, not actually doing it. There's a huge difference between reading up on the subject, and then being part of it. Either way, Hunter assured me that we'd take it slow, and everything would be okay. That definitely set me at some ease; I loved that Hunter was so easy going and understanding. I also loved that he knew how this process felt for me, and didn't get frustrated with the fact I'm basically clueless when it comes to dating.

Today, my friends and I decided to hang out early, and then try to go out for lunch with Hunter, but sadly; I couldn't remember what time his class was over. At the same time; it's now 4:30 in the afternoon and Hunter isn't back yet. I had everyone over, and we were relaxing in my living room. Flynn, Heather, Roxanne, and TJ too because they typically had all morning classes. At least until June when Heather, Roxanne, and TJ would graduate. Flynn had another three years of law school to do, but he would be taking online courses for most of it, only having to go into the school for one or two classes a week. As for Drew, Elijah, Trevor, Avery, Seth, and I; our main source of work was Odin's Dragons. Trevor and I had the added job of keeping Hunter safe when he was in our presence, at least. If not; the job solely belonged to Cody, Bryant, Andrew, and Harry.

"You alright over there, Tallon?" Madison inquired.

"Hm?" I looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just trying to remember what Hunter told me last night about when his class let out today," I said with a smile.

"It's Thursday, so I think he has Advanced Logic from 9 to 11 am, or maybe its 12 pm," Flynn stated calmly.

"That hardly matters when it's 4:30 pm…" Seth mentioned. He had a point too; Hunter's class had to be over, so where was he?

"How is the relationship going?" Avery inquired.

"Great," I replied.

"Still new to everything, aren't you?" Drew asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but we're taking things slow," I informed.

"That's good," Harper beamed. "We're happy for you, Tallon. Seriously; it's nice not to see you so serious all the time,"

"Or all about work," Elijah chuckled.

"Have you messaged him this morning to ask if he'll join us for lunch?" Trevor questioned.

"No, we talked a bit last night, but I think this morning he left early for breakfast with his dad and uncle," I mentioned, glancing through the messages with Hunter from last night before he'd mentioned going to bed around 1 am after he finished his homework. Hunter also ended up having work last night from 2 to 10 pm. I knew he was tired, and honestly didn't expect him to stay up later to talk to me while he did his homework.

"Sounds right," Flynn nodded. "I think he was up at 6:30 and out of the apartment by 7:30," he added.

"Well, it's almost 11 am now. Why don't you message him, Tallon? See when he gets out and if he wants to come to dinner with us?" Madison suggested. "Since we missed lunch, or he did, at least," I tapped the message box in mine and Hunter's conversation.

_4:45 pm  
Hi babe. The gang and I are gonna go to dinner. Would you like to join us? :)_

I sent it off and was about to put the phone down when there was a knock at the door. I got up to check the screen and see who it was since I was with all my friends and Hunter should still be in class, so who would be at my door? Looking at the small screen, I was shocked to see Salvatore and Gregory there. Opening the door, I greeted them.

"Mr. President, Mr. Forger…Hello. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Unless it's a formal event, or in public; you can call me Sal or Salvatore. You don't have to address me as Mr. President all the time," Salvatore stated.

"And you can call me Greg or Gregory," Gregory chimed in next.

"It was out of respect as we weren't directed to address you as anything else, sir," I replied.

"I understand, but I'm giving you permission. Besides, you're dating my son, so I think we can drop the formalities. And the rest of your friends can call me the same," Salvatore said.

"No problem," I replied. "So…What can I do for you both?"

"Is Hunter here?" Gregory inquired softly.

"We were…Actually just wondering where Hunter was ourselves," Flynn piped up. "We thought he only had one morning class this morning, but here we are at 4:30, and nothing,"

"How long have you been here?" Salvatore asked Flynn now.

"Since 10 am with the others. We thought Hunter's class ended at 11 am or noon; then we were all gonna go get lunch, but he never showed up and he hasn't been answering messages. I've been checking the apartment every hour since getting here, but he's not home," Flynn informed gently.

"Seems odd," Salvatore mentioned. "It's not like him to ghost on people,"

Gregory laughed a bit as Salvatore glared at him. "Sal, come on…This is Hunter we're talking about. Whenever he wants to be left alone whether he's upset, or mad; he slips his guards and takes off for a few hours,"

"And he's-," Salvatore began.

"Always fine, Sal. So, relax. You don't always have to assume the worst has happened," Gregory rolled his eyes. "Check in with his guards first,"

"We already did that; they believe Hunter is in his room because they confirmed Hunter coming here, and going to his apartment after his class ended at 11 am," Salvatore said.

"So, safe to say he's not home, with friends, or at the university, and has probably slipped his guards," Gregory stated. "What about his normal places he goes when he wants to be alone?" Salvatore shook his head to him. "Then that is next place we go looking. Have the guards check the park, cemetery, and nearby bars," I was a bit worried about all this, why would Hunter take off? Had something happened to upset or anger him?

"We'll help cover more ground," Seth offered, standing up. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out and saw a text from Hunter.

"Wait!" I stopped them from acting on their plans to go searching. "Hunter just messaged me back," I informed as they waited for me to respond again. I opened the message and read out the full thing to them.

_**Hunter's Cell, 4:55 pm  
Raincheck on dinner with all of you. Some stuff came up, be home later, don't wait up for me. Busy now, talk later. **_

"What could have come up?" Harper blinked.

"Hang on, I think I know where he is," Gregory tapped his chin a bit. "Leave class at 11, comes here, and slips his guards…Makes contact now, about 5 pm and says he's busy? I think him slipping his guards was an accident, and I have a feeling he's at work,"

"How can you be so sure?" Drew wondered.

"Because we didn't have any plans with him, and he said stuff came up. If school was over, that leaves work calling him in. Plus, he said he'd be home later, not to wait up, and that he was busy and would talk later," Gregory mentioned.

"True," I nodded. Hunter was the general manager, and I kept forgetting that he'd gone back to work until June when he graduated college. It was a way for him to make money and pass the time. "Well, at least we know where he is now,"

"Come on, Greg. We'll go pay a visit to him at McViking," Salvatore stated.

"Can we tag along? We'll just go see him for dinner if he can't come with us," I suggested.

"That's fine," Salvatore said, nodded. Without another word; everyone prepared to go.

**. . .**

**[5:15 pm]  
[McViking]**

Pulling into the parking lot; it looked semi-busy. The group, Salvatore, and Gregory made their way inside and looking around for Hunter. "I don't see him," Gregory told Salvatore.

"It's possible he's in the back," I informed. "Hunter says the new schedules get done and sent out on Thursday nights," I added.

Salvatore approached the counter as a male cashier approached. "Hi, welcome to McVik-Oh, my Gods! You're the president! It's…Such an honor to meet you!" he cleared his throat, composing himself. "I'm Fredrick, what can I get for you this evening?"

"Oh, nothing to eat. I'm just wondering where my son, Hunter, is?" Salvatore inquired.

"Uh…Gimme just one second, sir. Hey, boss!" Fredrick called.

"What do you need, Freddy?" replied Hunter's voice.

"Someone here to see you," Fredrick said. Hunter came walking up the second aisle to see us.

"What…Are all of you doing here?" Hunter demanded.

"Son, I need to speak with you," Salvatore stated.

"And it can't wait until later, or tomorrow? Do you see what I'm dealing with right now?" Hunter inquired, motioning around.

"Hunter, this is important," Gregory tried.

"And so is this. You can't just…Show up here to see me," Hunter sighed as more customers came in. "Look, I can't talk right now. We're hitting the rush and I'm down two people," he remarked.

"Well, when it's over can you talk?" Salvatore question.

"Dad, I don't know right now," Hunter informed. One of the girls came up to him with the landline phone. "McViking, this is Hunter," he answered the call. Hunter started rubbing his forehead, and his eyes closed. "And you're positive that you can't come in for even two hours to get through dinner rush?" Hunter asked; then sighed. "Yes, it's that bad. In about ten minutes; I lose Rosanna and Eli."

"Hunter, we need help!" Rosanna called.

"I gotta go. I hope you feel better, Scott," Hunter stated and ended the call. Groaning a bit he slipped it into his pocket. "And that puts me down three people total…"

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No, Tal…I'm not. We're getting slammed both on front and drive through…Three of my closers called out. I'm here because the other manager slipped and fell on ice. I'm losing two more employees at 6 pm because they have kids to take care of. I've been here since 11:30 this morning, and I'm not gonna be leaving until 10:30 tonight. Maybe later because it's just me, and two other workers…I'm stressed, I'm tired, and if one more frigging thing happens tonight; I'm going to lose my shit," Hunter informed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Roxanne asked softly.

"Not really. It's getting busier, and I just gotta keep this running as smooth as possible tonight. I'm sorry we can't hang tonight, or talk…But I've got a lobby deep of customers and a car line around the building. You can't all be here waiting around for me to find a minute to talk. If you wanna be here to eat and sit around, fine. But you can't hang around; it's loitering and I can't have that here. If you don't wanna wait here; I'll see you tonight or tomorrow," Hunter explained. "I gotta go," he moved away from the counter.

"Boss! I gotta go. My babysitter needs to leave," Rosanna said quickly.

"Rose, I'm doing my best, alright!?" Hunter replied.

"Hey, Hunt!" Eli began.

"For the love of God…" Hunter sighed.

"I got good news, though!" Eli tried. "My girl got back early, and she's got the kiddo. I can stay if you want me to?" Eli offered.

"Well, that helps a bit," Hunter stated. "Alright, we need to get this rush moving along. Line up, crew!" Hunter called. Eli, Tiffany, Fredrick, and Rosanna lined up in front of him. "Freddy; I want you to stay on front. Tiff, take sandwiches, Eli; you're gonna take over for Rosanna and I'll run around and do grill. We got that?" he said.

"Got it, boss!" the workers replied.

"Back on position," Hunter ordered. "Rose, let's take care of your drawer," he said as I watched him go out of sight over to drive thru.

"What do we do now?" Gregory looked at Salvatore.

"Let's eat here and wait a bit," Salvatore mentioned. Nobody argued and we all got in line to order food; we might as well since it was dinner time and we were here anyway. Hopefully, Hunter wouldn't be too busy in a bit and he could come over to chat a bit. It seemed Gregory and Salvatore had something important to tell Hunter, but it seemed they would wait because Hunter was stressed out as it was with being called into work and being short staffed during a mad rush. I wished I could help Hunter out, but I don't think it was allowed. By 6 pm, we all ordered and were sitting down together to enjoy dinner. Hunter was running around, helping where he could.

**. . .**

**[8:00 pm]**

Two hours since arriving and things had finally slowed down. One of the workers, Rosanna, left at 6:00 pm. However, Eli, Fredrick, and Tiffany stayed for closing; they all did their best, but the rush had been relentless. The business closed in two hours, so Hunter was having everyone stay busy between customers and preparing to shut the building down in the easiest way. I noticed them doing small closing procedures that would make it go faster at 10 pm when customers would leave and the building could be locked up to the public.

"Good work, everyone," Hunter informed his employees. "Now, lets do the closing stuff that we're able to. Do the dishes, clean up the back room, wipe tables in the dining room, spot sweep the rug…Stoick up cups, sauces, napkins, etc. You know the drill. Let's do what we can to make it easier to finish up in two hours. With any luck we'll get out of here around 10:30 pm,"

"No problem, boss!" his three employees saluted and got to work. Hunter grabbed at water bottle from the fridge behind front counter and took a few sips while glancing around the lobby to make sure things were good, and I think that's when he happened to notice we were all still there waiting for him. I saw him take a deep breath before heading over towards us.

"He's coming over," Gregory whispered. "I don't think it's a good idea, Sal…Don't tell him while he's working…" he added.

Salvatore sighed heavily. "You're right, but we stayed this long and now he's coming, so what do I tell him?"

"Just…Say something came up you have to handle as president and that it can wait until tomorrow," Gregory offered.

"Are you good?" I asked softly.

"Got lucky with Eli staying," Hunter mumbled. "That should have been it for the rush, but now and then; we get another small one right before close," he added. "Hoping that isn't the case for tonight. I'm surprised you all stayed…"

"It's not like we had anything else to do. Now, Dad…What did you and Greg need to talk to me about?" Hunter inquired.

"It can wait until tomorrow, son. Unfortunately, Greg and I need to get back to The Archian House so that I can handle something that has come up," Salvatore said.

"Really? Come on; you stayed this long. Just tell me," Hunter insisted.

"Hunter, it's not a quick thing…" Gregory mentioned.

"Well, it's quiet right now, so out with it," Hunter pushed.

"Hunt, hey!" called a voice as Hunter looked behind him to see another worker strolling his way over.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?" Hunter questioned.

"I'm…Here to close?" Daryl responded.

"Howard called me to close tonight because he slipped and fell," Hunter informed.

"Howie called me before he called you; he told me he got hurt and had to leave, but I didn't get the voicemail until fifteen minutes ago. My phone broke and I needed to get a new phone, so it took a bit to transfer all pictures, contacts, and everything finishing starting up. I thought Howie was still here," Daryl informed.

"No, he had to leave this morning; he slipped on ice because they didn't salt last night or this morning. He hurt himself and on doctor's orders to be resting until Monday. I came in at 11:30, been here since," Hunter remarked.

"Geeze…I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't know he called you in…I told Howie to call my wife's cell if he can't reach me…" Daryl said calmly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here; you can go home," Hunter replied.

"No, no. Hunter, you go home. Come on; you've been working way too much. You're always taking cover shifts; mornings, mid-shift, closings. Sometimes more than just one in a day and you haven't had a day off since…I think your birthday. I got this for the last two hours; you go home and relax. And take tomorrow too, man. You're exhausted; I can see it in your eyes. I'll take the rest of tonight and tomorrow for you," Daryl stated.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, go on. You're training me for GM anyway; I might as well get used to the feel of working like you do, which is all the time," Daryl chuckled a little. "Come on; I got it,"

"Well, alright…" Hunter agreed. "Come on; I'll get you up to speed on where we're at right now," Hunter informed as Daryl nodded. "I'll be right back," he told us. I watched Hunter and Daryl head for the back office now.

"We'll tell him when we get back," Salvatore said calmly.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Gregory wondered. Salvatore just looked at him. "Good point," he nodded. "At least he's getting out early," I wasn't sure what was happening, but I felt like the news was bad and Hunter was going to be affected deeply. I didn't ask Salvatore or Gregory because I knew it wasn't my business, but I knew me and the friends would be finding out very soon. I just hoped Hunter would be alright, whatever the update was, and that we could help if he needed it.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 33:

**=Normal POV=  
[Thursday, 3/7/2019-8:15 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[McViking]**

"Hunter, don't worry. I got it; I promise," Daryl chuckled as he and Hunter walked towards front counter together.

"It's my job to worry, literally. This place has had so many issues lately; it seems like I get called daily…" Hunter sighed heavily.

"Well, it's all good," Daryl put a hand on his shoulder with a confident, assuring smile.

"I trust you, but seriously; any issue at all, call me," Hunter asked.

"I give my word. Now, off with you," Daryl smiled. "Go home, take a hot shower, get something to eat and try to rest a bit tonight and tomorrow. I mean it; I don't want to see you here for anything…" Daryl ordered.

"Excuse you; I'm still the big boss around here until June…" Hunter retorted.

"Okay…Please go do all the stuff I just said?" Daryl hoped. "And hey, even when you leave in June; you're still the best boss we've ever had, and you know you've got a place here,"

"I appreciate that. Fine," Hunter nodded. "See ya around, Daryl, and thanks," he grabbed a few things and clocked out, heading over to where his father, uncle, boyfriend, and friends were. "Alright, come on," he motioned with his head.

"Son, we still need to talk," Salvatore reminded.

"Yeah, I know. We'll talk at the apartment, Dad. You know my rule…" Hunter sighed.

"What rule?" Seth asked.

"Whenever Hunter gets home from work, no one tries to even talk to him until he's showered, changed clothes, and had something to eat and drink," Gregory chuckled. "Relax, Sal. The lad has been here since 11:30 this morning…" he told his friend.

"Aye, true," Salvatore nodded. "Let's get going. Did you get driven or drive yourself?" he wondered.

"I walked," Hunter remarked. "And before you inevitably ask; it's because I felt like it," Salvatore closed his mouth to refrain from asking what Hunter already answered for him. "Mind if I ride with you and Greg? My feet and back are killing me…"

"No problem, lad," Gregory replied.

"Meet you guys there?" Hunter asked.

"Of course," Tallon smiled to him. After that, everyone left the building and split off into the cars they came in to return to Dreki Apartments.

**. . .**

**[8:30]**

Hunter relaxed in the car until he noticed that the SUV was headed away from Dreki Apartments. "Uh…Where are we going? The building is that way,"

"We have somewhere else to be, son," Salvatore informed.

"But…I just told my boyfriend and friends that I'd meet them there…Dad, what's going on?" Hunter asked softly. Salvatore didn't say anything. "Dad?" Hunter tried again. No answer as Salvatore was looking out the window. "Dad!"

"Laddie…It's your grandfather," Gregory said.

"What?..." Hunter looked at Gregory now.

Salvatore took a deep breath. "Your grandfather, Weston, had a stroke at 4:00 pm today…"

Hunter's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Is this what you came to my job to tell me!? Why didn't you say it was family-related! Oh, my Gods, Dad; I would have made time or found someone to cover me! Where is he? How is he!?"

"We didn't want to say anything in front of the others, in case you didn't want them knowing until you told them. I told you it was important, Hunter. But…He's in Arc General right now, son, on life support. That's where we're going…" Salvatore informed.

"The doctors aren't sure what's going to happen; it's still being determined if he'll recover or get worse. We knew you'd want to see him, so that's why we came," Gregory added. Hunter was floored; he just sat back, scared, and upset.

**. . .**

**[Friday, 3/8/2019-4:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The friends, and Tallon didn't understand what was going on. When they reached the apartment last night; Hunter never showed up, nor did he answer messages. The group stayed until 11 pm, and returned their own apartments. Hunter got home around 11:30 pm, and Flynn did see him, but Hunter didn't say a word. This morning, Hunter was up and gone by 6:30 am, before Flynn even woke up. The friends decided to get together at 3:30 pm, and Hunter still wasn't home.

"Has anyone heard from him?" Tallon asked.

"He came home thirty minutes you all left last night; I was just heading to bed when I heard the door open. He didn't say a word, just went to his room. Apparently, he left this morning before I woke up, though. He left his bedroom door open, but he isn't in there," Flynn informed.

"Well, we know he's okay. Nothing has come up from secret service," Trevor reminded. As if on cue, Hunter walked through the apartment door, closing it behind him.

"Found him," TJ said as the other glared at him.

"Hi, baby," Tallon greeted. Hunter walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, babe," Hunter replied. "Sorry about last night,"

"Oh, it's alright. We knew something had to have come up," Flynn waved it off lightly. "Is…Everything okay?"

"Not really," Hunter said as he set his backpack in his room and then returned to sit with them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Avery asked.

"No, but I'm going to tell you anyway," Hunter said as he took a breath. "My grandfather is in the hospital," he revealed.

"What? Oh, my Gods…What happened?" Harper asked quickly.

"He…Had a stroke around this time yesterday." Hunter said as the friends gasped. "He's still in the hospital, and recovering. But still scary and upsetting," he looked down a bit. "It takes it's toll on you," he added. Tallon wrapped his arm around Hunter's shoulders, drawing him in for a hug.

"It does, baby. But that's why you have friends and family to lean on. You got your dad, Greg, us, me; we're not going anywhere. And if you ever need anything; don't be afraid to ask. Don't be afraid to talk because we'll listen, and help all we can. You don't have to do it alone," Tallon stated, kissing Hunter's temple.

"Thanks, Tal, and all of you. I know my life isn't easy to be part of, and all my…What seems like constantly mood swings," Hunter informed.

"Don't even worry about it. Now, let's get off the doom and gloom. We can see what we can do about making ya smile since you are off work tonight," Roxanne smiled.

"How was school today?" Seth inquired.

"Quiet. I only had Advanced Languages from 2 to 4 pm," Hunter responded. "I spent the morning at the hospital with Greg, and then did work in the library for my research paper, had lunch, class, and now I'm back here. Also, starving," he smiled a bit.

"Well, it's almost 4:30 pm. Would you like to grab something to eat with us?" Madison asked.

"To be entirely honest; I'm in a cooking mood," Hunter stated. "Don't know why, just feel like it," he shrugged while getting up to go into the kitchen and then started browsing the fridge and cupboards for what he could make as a meal. "Are you guys gonna hang here to eat, or you going out?" he wondered.

"We'll probably go out; it's not your job to feed us," Drew chuckled.

"Pfft, when I'm working I'm technically feeding all of the mainland," Hunter smiled.

"He has a point," Harper laughed.

"No, it's alright. We'll go out to eat and…Maybe come back here to hang after? You cool with that?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hunter nodded, and so did Flynn.

"I'll stay and eat with you, baby, if you don't mind?" Tallon hoped.

"That's perfectly okay, babe. I've missed you anyway. Flynn? How about you? Staying?" Hunter looked to his roommate.

"Harper and I will stay," Flynn replied.

"Alright, sounds good. I can make sausage and potatoes then," Hunter started pulling out the stuff to make dinner as everyone except Tallon. Flynn, and Harper remained at the apartment. "So, how has everyone else's day been?" he asked while beginning the meal preparations; first was preheating the oven to four-hundred degrees. Hunter then started cutting up the sausage and potatoes.

**. . .**

**[5:45 pm]**

The dish took an hour to bake once Hunter set it in the oven; the time it cooked he spent with Tallon, Harper, and Flynn in the living room to talk and watch some TV. The friends had returned, since their meal was over. Everyone was having a beer, or mixed drink while sitting around. Hunter grabbed the food when it was done, setting it on the stove to cool a bit as he turned the oven off.

"It's nice to be able to do this," Trevor smiled.

"Been a while, huh?" Drew nodded in agreement as the clinked their beers together before taking a drink.

"Alright, that should be all set to eat in-OW!" Hunter yelped.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Tallon asked quickly. Hunter held his hand, inspecting it.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I touched the pan by accident and burned myself," Hunter mumbled. "Not so bad, I guess. I've done it a million times, if not more at work," he shrugged, running the wound under cold water, then drying it off. Hunter moved to his bedroom, and then returned back to the main space while rubbing some white stuff over the burn, and then wrapping a light dressing over the area.

"What did you put on it?" Madison asked.

"Hm? Oh, anti-bacterial cream and toothpaste," Hunter admitted as they all arched a brow at him. "Anti-bacterial to prevent infection and toothpaste to soothe. Odin above, have you never heard of that before?"

"No, and I'm the CNA here…" Madison remarked.

"My uncle taught me a lot of fun tricks he learned in the military," Hunter chuckled as there was a knock on the door and he went to see who it was. Opening the door; he found it to be Gregory. "Speak of the devil,"

"Talking about me again, aren't ya?" Gregory snickered as he walked in and Hunter closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked. "D-Did something happen to Grandpa Wes?" Hunter panicked a bit.

"No, no! Easy, lad; it's alright," Gregory assured. "I came here to get away from your father; I know he won't look for me at your place," Gregory sighed.

"Is he driving you up a wall?" Hunter chuckled once he calmed down. Gregory nodded. "See why I wanted to move out now?"

"Yes, I do. Beard of Thor; he never stops when he starts going on about something. Yeesh…Can I camp out here tonight? Or a few days?" Gregory asked.

"Nope because when he figures out where you're hiding; I get harassed too. This is my safe haven! Find your own!" Hunter retorted.

"Oh, come on…Just one night?" Gregory pleaded.

Hunter sighed a bit. "Flynn? Do you mind?" he asked.

"It's fine, Hunter," Flynn smiled.

"Thanks. Fine, you can stay. But only for tonight! Got it?" Hunter stated.

"Got it. Thanks, lad," Gregory breathed a sigh of relief. "So…What have I missed?"

"Nothing much. Just sitting around with dinner, drinks, and friends," Hunter informed. "Go on and sit down," he said. Hunter served up plates for himself, Tallon, Gregory, Harper, and Flynn before sitting down with his plate to eat.

"This is so good, Hunter," Harper beamed.

"I'm glad you like it," Hunter replied, taking a bite of his food. "So, Uncle Greg…What's the old man going on about that you had to escape?"

"I don't even know, something from a meeting regarding gangs and the progress being made to stop them or whatever. I stay out of all that, but you know how your father is when he gets frustrated. I snuck away when he left to get ready for dinner," Gregory said.

"Oh, I do," Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I bet you do because you definitely got your temper from him," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you," Hunter huffed.

"I'm a bit old for you, laddie, and I love ya like a son," Gregory stated.

"Oh, my Gods! You're fucking terrible!" Hunter yelled.

"Well, I can see where Hunter got his sense of perversion," Tallon giggled.

"You hush too," Hunter mumbled.

"Ah, yes; he did pick all that up from me," Gregory chuckled. "But the cooking, lad, that had to come from your dad,"

"His side of the family, yes," Hunter nodded. "Learned how to fight from you," he pointed out.

"Learned how to shoot from me too," Gregory added in.

"Only learned how to shoot because I wanted to be ready for my first choice in careers…" Hunter remarked.

"First choice?" Avery blinked. "What had you wanted to do?"

"Were you going to go into law enforcement or something?" Drew asked.

"Hm? No," Hunter shook his head.

"Hunter was going to join the military, be a solider like me," Gregory smiled, surprising the others.

"Hunter? You wanted to join the army?" Tallon looked at him.

"It was a long time ago, Tal," Hunter replied.

"It was not, Hunter. You were obsessed with it as a child; joining the army and defending the Archipelago as a soldier," Gregory reminded.

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore, am I? I'm twenty-two," Hunter rolled his eyes after he finished his food and set the plate down on the center table.

"I'll not be hearing that excuse, Hunter. You wanted to join way up until you were fifteen," Gregory huffed. "It was your dream, lad,"

"Dreams change," Hunter said, finishing his beer and then getting up to throw his plate in the garbage, fork in the sink before mixing himself a drink with the Jack Daniels and Cola. "The situation changed,"

"I know, Hunter…You don't have to remind me. But don't go around saying or believing that you changed careers because you lost interest," Gregory remarked.

"Why…Did the situation change?" Tallon questioned.

Hunter sighed as he set his drink down and rolled up his left pants leg, revealing his leg, or so they thought until Hunter tapped it with his knuckle. The sound it gave made them understand. "Can't join the military with a fake leg," Hunter said softly.

"What…Happened?" Trevor inquired gently.

"Car accident when he when he was fifteen," Gregory stated.

"My folks and I went on vacation to Berk after the move to the mainland. Someone, who was never caught, rammed into the car where I was sitting in the backseat; my leg got pinched, badly wounded. The doctors did what they could, but there was too much damage and left not choice but to amputate it," Hunter explained looking down after fixing his pants leg. "There was months of healing and rehab to follow so I could walk again. Been through a few different prosthetics to get this one, which looks and operates as a real limb would. Greg commissioned it for me from someone who worked in robotic prosthetics in the military. I worked hard enough to be able to walk without a limp, make it seem like I'd never lost the leg at all," he continued a bit.

"It's silent, moves and looks like a real leg, durable, waterproof," Gregory informed.

"I can't join the army because of this, so I went with something else I was good at. Computers, inventing, art, and music…" Hunter said.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Tallon frowned.

"It's alright, babe. I made peace with it," Hunter told him. "Yeah, I couldn't join the army, but it's not like I can't do anything anymore," he shrugged with a half-smile. "I didn't let myself get all upset about it. Well, except for maybe when I first learned. I had mom, dad, Greg, even Jay; they all helped me get through it,"

"That's a good outlook to have," Seth said.

"What's moping about gonna fix? Absolutely nothing. So, I find that its more productive to give yourself a little time to sit with things; think about everything, accept that it happened and you can't change it. Then you get back up and keep going. I've done that with everything in my life, good and bad. It's probably how I've survived this long," Hunter chuckled a little.

"Feel like it's more to do with how protective your parents are over you," Gregory mumbled under his breath.

"Says the trained soldier who is currently hiding out at his Godson's apartment to avoid his best friend when he's in a bad mood," Hunter rolled his eyes as Gregory stuck his tongue out at Hunter. "Okay, fine. Maybe in a physical sense it's because of them or the vast amount of guards they have on me, but I survived mental and emotional on my own, thank you very much you pain in my ass," Hunter scoffed.

"You and that sarcastic mouth," Gregory responded.

"Hey, it's not always sarcasm," Hunter paused, grinning. "Sometimes it's pleasure,"

"Hunter Haddock!" Gregory yelled.

"Do something about it," Hunter challenged with a smile. "Come on, it's been a while since you and I had a good fight,"

"Maybe later," Gregory sat back as Hunter tossed him a beer.

"Relax a little, Uncle Greg," Hunter told him as he grabbed his drink and sipped from the cup. "We're all just having a good time," he added.

"True, true…" Gregory nodded. "You're a sarcastic brat sometimes, but you're a good kid," he ruffled Hunter's hair.

"Did I really grow up with any choice other than always be on my best behavior?" Hunter asked, arching a brow. "Due to dad being mayor of Berk, and now president of the islands?"

"No, but still," Gregory shrugged. "Good to see actually kicking back, relaxing, and having fun instead of your typical…Serious behavior,"

"So unfair to say. I had a blast before Jay died, and when Cassandra wasn't being a total cunt," Hunter reminded.

"Yeah, well…Okay, enough about all this!" Gregory stated. "Now, how goes school?"

"Same as always," Hunter informed.

"So…No challenge at all for you?" Gregory chuckled.

"Basically. It's just Advanced Logic, Languages, and my one or two music classes. The biggest part of second semester is the dissertation," Hunter mentioned.

"Well, at least you're almost done like us," Harper smiled, motioning to Roxanne and TJ as well as herself.

"Three more years for me," Flynn stated.

"Oh, we saw this thing on the board at school about a musical performance by the fourth-years. Are you taking part in that, Hunter?" TJ wondered.

"What musical performance?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, that thing. Hang on, I took a picture!" Roxanne got her phone out and turned it to show Hunter.

"Oh! That performance! It's happening in June for the end of the year," Hunter clarified. "Yeah, I'm in it. Just undecided where I'll be in it yet,"

"What does that mean?" Avery wondered now.

"Well, it's a concert-style performance. Some of us play instruments, some sing. Like one big band, but while some already picked doing instruments, or stage work…There debate on who will be singing lead. The teacher has been testing us since the event was announced, narrowing it down to who will be doing it. We're still at…I think top ten to choose from," Hunter explained.

"Ah, you're in the top ten then?" Tallon smiled.

"I am," Hunter nodded. "A couple people have dropped out from nervousness, or fear that they wouldn't be able to perform under pressure and risk messing up. So actually, I think we're down to top five now,"

"So the tests are to see who will be able to be the lead at the performance, meaning it has to be someone who can handle any kind of song. Not crack under pressure? Right?" Gregory inquired.

"Correct," Hunter replied. "She's looking for pitches, length, etc.,"

"Well, I'm sure you know your father and I will come out for you no matter what you end up doing," Gregory said.

"So will we," Elijah offered.

"Thanks, appreciate it," Hunter stated. "I'll keep you posted on all that as I learn more. Now, let's enjoy the night," he added. Hunter needed this tonight; hanging with friends, his boyfriend, and now, his uncle.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 34:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Saturday, 3/9/2019-6:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Arc General Hospital]**

"HUNTER!" Salvatore called as I opened the door to the room and rushed out. "COME BACK!"

I ignored it as I ran as fast as I could, tears blurring my vision the whole way down the hall, into the stairwell, and finally out of the hospital doors. I didn't stop; I just kept running. I was sure my dad would send my guards after me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be in the hospital right now. I didn't want anything other than to run as far as I was able. Why was I running away? My grandfather just passed away after having a heart attack. I'd only come to visit him, and things were alright, but then it just happened and I hated the heart-wrenching feeling of being told that he didn't survive. This is now how I expected my day to go. While running, I thought back to how my day began, believing everything was going to be okay.

I had really needed Thursday night with my friends, boyfriend, and uncle. Well, Greg showing up hadn't been in the plan, but its still a fun time when he's around. I didn't have to be the best-behaved president's son around them. I could cut back and relax, have some fun, be inappropriate with my jokes and sarcasm if I wanted. And yeah, my dad knew I was like that, but of course; I couldn't do it in public when the entire Archipelago was looking to him, to us, as the First Family. I didn't get drunk on Thursday, but I enjoyed my buzz and went to bed around 11:45 pm once the others had left. Greg slept on the couch and returned to the Archian House on Friday morning after breakfast and coffee with me that I cooked. I spent Friday morning with Tallon until I had class at 2 pm, but then we met up again for dinner at 5:30 pm.

I worked from 5 am to 2 pm; then I spent a good portion of three hours doing research for my dissertation, but then around 5 pm, I decided to go to the hospital and visit Grandpa Weston. I called him Pappy Wes still; I started that as a child. Grandpa was tired, but enjoyed that I came to visit him. We talked for a bit; the usual things such as school, life, relationships. Dad and Gregory came by around 6:00 pm; we were going to leave and get dinner together, but then Grandpa Weston started having a heart attack. We stayed back and out of the way, but there was nothing we could do and the doctors did all they could. As soon as it was reported that my grandfather had died; I broke down and got away from my dad and uncle. I had to get out of hospital, so I started running and crying. I didn't know what to do, where to go, but I want to get away.

**. . .**

**[7:30 pm]  
[Odin's Dragon's Hideout]**

In the midst of running through the park; I eventually collapsed. I cried on the ground for a bit, hiding in the caves that led into the Odin's Dragon's Hideout. After I calmed down a bit, I continued my way inside. I reached the main area and found it empty; I guess they weren't doing any work here tonight. I moved to the side room, made a drink, and sat down. I was still crying, and upset. I had texted Greg to tell dad I was safe, and just wanted to be left alone for a bit. Greg understood, and left it alone after that. I should probably text Tallon too; I'm sure they had motion sensors or alarms on this place. Sniffling a bit, I got my phone again and pulled up the messages with Tallon.

_7:40 pm  
I needed a place to go and ended up at the hangout. If an alarm or alert came up that someone is in the hideout; it's me, so please don't come rushing with guns blazing._

I set the phone on the table, sitting back on the couch and closed my eyes. I was still crying, sniffling, coughing a bit too. I knew old age was usually how someone went, but that didn't make the loss any easier to deal with. I wasn't just upset about losing my grandfather an hour ago; there was much more to it than that and all I wanted was to run away and try to get my head together. Thank the Gods that I'd also worked earlier this morning, so they wouldn't need me tonight. I took a drink and just sat where I was. I didn't want to go anywhere else, I didn't want to have dad and Greg riding my ass about comfort or what not. I just wanted to have a couple drinks and try to get my head straight. I, obviously now, need to prepare for another memorial and funeral.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[7:40 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Tallon and the friends were hanging out together; they'd been at the hangout earlier to do a bit of work. So naturally, when they received and alert about movement in the hideout; they got worried and prepared to hurry down there to defend their base of operations and cover.

"Wait…Hold up," Tallon stopped the gang from leaving.

"What's up?" Drew inquired.

"I just got a text from Hunter. It says; I needed a place to go and ended up at the hangout. If an alarm or alert came up that someone is in the hideout, it's me, so please don't come rushing with guns blazing," Tallon recited the message to them.

"Why…Would he need a place to go? Paparazzi while he was walking around town?" Seth asked.

"I was…Pretty sure Hunter was at the library, or visiting his grandfather," Flynn informed.

"Can we just check the cameras?" Elijah suggested.

"Something is coming in on the radio," Trevor paused as he and Tallon both listened on Trevor's radio, turning it up to hear more.

"_Night Fury was last seen running from Arc General at 1830 hours. We've lost visual and contact. The president has expressed that he's very upset and demands to know his location,"_

"1830?" TJ asked.

"Military time; 1830 is 6:30 pm," Seth mentioned.

"So Hunter was at hospital. Ran away at 6:30, and was upset?" Avery questioned.

"Tal, report in that we have him," Trevor said.

"We don't, though," Tallon stated.

"But we can't tell them about the hideout, so say that he's with Agents Raseri and Meatsen at the apartment. We'll go and meet Hunter at the hideout while they believe he's safe here with us," Trevor remarked. Tallon nodded, understanding as he prepared to radio in.

"This is Agent Raseri and Meatsen reporting in from Night Fury's apartment. Advise the Chief that Night Fury is safe with us and requesting to be left alone," Tallon said.

There was a bit of a pause. _"Copy that, Agent Raseri. We'll pass the message along,"_ there was a slight beep to end the transmission between them as the group prepared to leave.

"Something must have happened to upset Hunter, and he wanted to go somewhere to get away where they couldn't find him," Drew informed.

"I'm not sure, but I know if Hunter is upset; then we should go check on him. Even if he wants to be alone, we should make sure he's alright," Tallon stated. The others nodded, agreeing fully with Tallon.

**. . .**

**[8:15 pm]  
[Odin's Dragons Hideout]**

Hunter had gotten through three drinks, two double shots, then switched over to having a beer. Hunter was definitely drunk. Hunter just stayed on the couch, ignoring his phone as it was on silent and away from him. Hunter had moments where he cried harder, and others where the tears would just fall silently. In his current state; he didn't even hear people entering the hideout. These people were Tallon and the group of friends, rushing through the tunnels and entering the main area. Hunter hated how bad this felt; he finished the beer before setting the can on the table gently. Hunter went bent forward slightly with his elbows on his knees. Finally, the tears just started falling again; he cried hard while hiding his face in his palms.

"I don't see him," Seth stated.

"Maybe he left already?" Harper offered.

"Ssh," Tallon told them as he was listening. In the silence; he heard noise coming from the hangout spot. It was very distinctly heard as crying. Tallon moved over to the room and peered in to see his boyfriend. "Hunter?" Tallon walked into the room and quickly sat beside Hunter on the couch. "Baby? What's wrong?" he asked with a hand on Hunter's back, rubbing it a bit. The friends came in quietly, seeing Hunter's state and the finished drinks.

Hunter eventually leaned into Tallon, holding onto him and crying against his boyfriend. Tallon wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it had to be hurting Hunter for him to be drinking and crying by himself. Tallon wrapped his arms around Hunter, embracing him tightly and hoping it would offer comfort. The others weren't sure what to do or say; there would be no talking to Hunter when he was like this. It must have gone on for twenty or thirty minutes; Hunter just cried against Tallon, but at some point; it stopped and Hunter's body went limp.

"Hunter?" Tallon asked. No response. Tallon moved his arms and carefully moved Hunter back a bit to find him knocked out. "He's out,"

"Probably had too much to drink, plus the exhaustion of being upset," Elijah informed, inspecting the drinks Hunter had. "These had Bacardi and Coke in them; the shots were Soco, doubles. Looks like the one beer…" Hunter's phone began to light up on the table as Avery leaned forward a bit to check the caller.

"It's Greg," Avery stated.

"Flynn, answer it. Make it seem like we're at the apartment," Tallon mentioned, carefully laying Hunter down on the couch. Flynn reached the phone and slid the icon to answer, tapping speakerphone.

"He-Hello?" Flynn greeted.

"_Hunter?" _ Gregory asked.

"I'm sorry, sir; it's Flynn…Hunter is…Asleep right now," Flynn replied.

"_You hesitated that answer, now, tell me what's really going on," _Gregory remarked.

Tallon took the phone from Flynn now. "Hi, Greg. It's Tallon," he said.

"_Hi, Tallon,"_ Gregory sighed. _"How is he? Be honest?"_

"Passed out. Not sure if it's because of drinking, being emotional, or both," Tallon admitted. "What…Happened?"

"_Hunter hasn't told you?"_ Gregory questioned.

"No. We got to the apartment and found him already a few drinks in and crying. He broke down against me for about half an hour; then must have knocked out. We'd…Originally been at my apartment down the hall when we heard the radio calls about looking for him. Flynn suggested we try the apartment and that's where he was. We're all with him right now; he's out on the couch," Tallon lied convincingly.

Gregory seemed to sigh. _"His grandfather passed away,"_

The others gasped a bit. "B-But…Hunter said he was recovering,"Madison mentioned.

"_He was, but around 6:00 pm tonight when Hunter, Sal, and I were about to leave the hospital for dinner…Hunter's grandfather started having a heart attack, and…Despite best prayers by us and medical effort from the doctors; he couldn't be saved. Weston passed and was declared dead by the doctor at 6:10 pm. Hunter had been with us up until they covered Weston and took him from the room; we had been holding him back," _Gregory stated calmly.

"Like when Jay passed away? The suddenness of the death being overwhelming when he felt things were going to be alright?" Tallon asked.

"_Yes, exactly that. But, this time, he broke away and just bolted down the halls and out of the hospital at 6:30," _Gregory explained softly._ "Yes, Sal; he's safe. Tallon, and his friends have him at the complex. He did start drinking, and he is currently asleep. Emotional and mental exhaustion, maybe a bit drunk too, was the cause,"_

"_As long as he's alright. Flynn, or Tallon? Would either of you be so kind as to just keep an eye on him tonight and possibly through tomorrow?"_ Salvatore's voice came through.

"We planned on it long before you asked, sir," Flynn mentioned.

"_Good, thank you," _Salvatore breathed a sigh of relief.

"_We'll be in touch tomorrow to check on him. Sal and I will be taking care of arrangements, and the service will hopefully be on Tuesday, when we know Hunter is off of school and work,"_ Gregory mentioned.

"_We'll keep Hunter posted on all of that," _Salvatore added in.

"No problem. We're here to help in any way we can," Tallon assured.

"_Thank you, Tallon. And the rest of ya. We're glad Hunter has such good friends, and a boyfriend who care about him as much as we do," _Salvatore said gently.

"He'll always have us. We're not going anywhere," Tallon said.

"_We best go. Goodnight," _Gregory stated.

"Night," Tallon replied as the call ended and set the phone down as he looked at Hunter who was still out.

"Poor guy…" Harper frowned.

"It's like he can't catch a break," Drew agreed.

"His best friend and ex-lover dying two years ago. His mom last year. His grandfather tonight. School, work, dealing with the break up, getting into a new relationship; the life he lives as the president's son. Odin above, I would have lost my mind already," Avery sighed a bit.

"He was the last of my grandparents," came Hunter's voice as their eyes instantly fell on his figure beginning to open his eyes and sit up slowly. "My grandfather on my father's side died when I was thirteen in a drunk driving accident; not him driving, but someone else. My grandmother passed a year later when I was just going on fifteen; she just…Went in her sleep. Dad says it was a broken heart, but medical reason was that her heart just gave out. The homecare nurse found her the next morning…" Hunter had his arms on his legs, leaning forward with his head down. "My grandmother on mom's side died from stage four breast cancer right before I turned seventeen. Greg has had a couple of close calls overseas…Jay died two years ago. Mom died last year. And now Grandpa Weston…" Hunter said.

"It's easy to see why you're so upset about losing your grandfather, baby," Tallon said gently.

"Just seems like it never stops, and if it's not death…It's drama. Paparazzi, the crap with Cassandra, school, work, events…" Hunter sighed heavily. "Hell, I'm starting to question if I'm even sane anymore…Feels like maybe I lost it a long time ago and have just been living a constant nightmare of pain and misery, but telling myself that it's gonna be fine when I know it won't. I get…Temporary moments where everything is perfect, and then it gets ripped away from me,"

The others weren't sure what to say or do here; it was obvious why Hunter was upset, but what could they do to comfort him? Hunter was in mourning, and typically, it would be a few days that he'd be in this mood. Hunter finally stood up, taking a second to catch his balance. "What are you doing?"

"Going home," Hunter replied. "Dad and Greg are gonna need me…"

"Sounds like you need them," Elijah said calmly.

Hunter shook his head. "Don't let their calm demeanor on the phone fool you; their both about as much a mess as I am right now. But they need me; I'm the rock when it comes to family loss,"

"You shouldn't be going anywhere in your state, Hunter," Trevor informed. "You're drunk,"

"I'm fine…And if you're so worried about me; then come with. I'm only going to the apartment to get some clothes, then to the Archian House," Hunter offered, cleaning up his drink mess and heading for the door. "I don't mind if you come, entirely up to you if you feel like staying the night or a couple days. It's not like their isn't plenty of space there. My bedroom, is probably big enough for all of ya," he added.

"You…Don't mind us coming and staying?" Tallon asked. Hunter shook his head. "Well, I definitely want to be there for you and your family through this. I'll come,"

"We're your friends. You know we're here for you," Flynn nodded.

"Alright. Meet you at the apartment then," Hunter said, preparing to enter the tunnel.

"Are you planning on walking back?" TJ asked as Hunter nodded to him.

"No, no. We're not letting you walk at night while you're drunk," Trevor demanded.

"Ride with me, baby," Tallon offered. "Please?"

Hunter was going to decline, but he felt himself stagger a bit with the alcohol starting to hit more, processing what he had earlier. "Alright…" he agreed. The group left the hideout, getting back above ground and to their vehicles. Loading up, they all headed back to Dreki Apartments.

**. . .**

**[10:00 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

It took a bit of time, but they reached Dreki Apartments where everyone split off to get to their apartments and pack some stuff for a few days. It was nice of Hunter to offer for them to stay in the Archia House for all of this because he knew they wanted to be there for him during this sad time of loss. At 9:30 pm, everyone met back at Hunter and Flynn's apartment; then they loaded up into their cars and followed Tallon's vehicle to the Archian House. Upon arrival, Hunter got them all inside as Salvatore and Gregory came right away.

"Oh, son…Thank Thor you're alright," Salvatore hugged him. Hunter returned the action, and then got a hug from Gregory too.

"I…Sobered up in the last hour or so, and had something to eat," Hunter informed calmly. "I know we…All stand together during loss, so I felt I should come home until after the services for Grandpa Weston…" he added calmly.

"And…Why are they all here?" Gregory whispered.

"They wanted to be here for me, so I invited them to come stay a few days. I already called ahead and spoke with the staff. The guys and I are staying in my room; the girls will be in the space across the hall from mine. Beds, pillows, and blankets have been set up for when we'd be here, which is now," Hunter explained.

"Ah, alright then. I'll let you handle that, son. Thank you…For coming home for a few days," Salvatore stated.

"It's what I do…" Hunter nodded. "We're gonna go get settled in. Is this…Goodnight?"

"Yes, it's late now. We'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning? I'll make sure there are extra seats prepared for your friends and boyfriend," Salvatore mentioned.

"Thanks. Alright…Heading to my room then. Goodnight, Dad and Uncle Greg," Hunter replied as he led the others to the elevator where they went up to the second floor. Hunter yawned as he led them to his room. "Okay, girls on the left and us boys are over here in my room on the right. Everything you need should be in there, and both room have a personal bathroom. If you need anything, the staff is always wondering the halls through the night, just flag someone down,"

"Okay. Thanks, Hunter," Madison smiled. Hunter nodded as he unlocked his bedroom door with a key that was around his neck and walked through the door. The room was the same as it had been during the New Year's party. Except that this time; there were enough cots for TJ, Seth, Drew, Elijah, and Trevor.

"They were supposed to bring one more up…Unless, of course, we're out of cots. I assume the girls didn't need any since they'll share the king-size bed. Babe?" Hunter looked at Tallon now.

"Yes?" Tallon replied.

"If you want to share with me, that's fine. If not; you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Hunter said.

"I don't…Mind sharing with you, Hunter," Tallon blushed a little.

This would be Tallon and Hunter's first time sharing a bed since they'd begun dating on February 20th; the two of them hadn't been together even a month yet, so this was a bit of big step for them. After everyone settled in, and got ready for bed; it was close to 10:45 pm. Hunter and Tallon got into Hunter's bed, shared a small kiss before Hunter flipped off the light. It had been a long day, everyone was tired, so the best thing was to get some sleep for the evening.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 35:

**=Normal POV=  
[Sunday, 3/10/2019-7 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

The next morning came pretty fast. The males began to wake up and use the bathroom quietly; Tallon was up after TJ, Seth, Flynn, Drew, Elijah, and Trevor, but found himself locked in Hunter's arms. "Huh?" Tallon rolled a bit seeing that Hunter was still fast asleep.

"Having a problem over there?" Drew wondered.

"Yeah…Hunter's got an iron grip around my waist…" Tallon stated.

"He must have rolled over in the middle of the night and grabbed onto you; that's sometimes a comfort thing when you're in a relationship and sharing the bed," Seth said. "Madison did it to me the first time we shared the bed together,"

"Same with Harper and me," Flynn put a finger up.

"The only thing you two better have been doing in the same bed is sleeping…" Drew warned.

"Yes, of course!" Flynn panicked at Drew's over-protective brother tone.

"Drew, lay off. For Odin's sake; the two of them have been dating since second year of college," Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter how long we've been dating. Harper and I aren't having sex until we're married; that's something we both agreed on when the topic of intimacy came up…" Flynn mumbled.

"Maddie and I didn't have sex until we'd been together for a year and three months," Seth added in.

"Didn't you two just pass two years together?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, back in December," Seth nodded.

"Besides, Drew, didn't you and Miya have sex after like…Six months together?" Trevor rolled his eyes. There was a slight knock on the door as Elijah went over to see that it was the girls, already showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

"Come on in. Just be quiet. Hunter is still sleeping and apparently refusing to let go of Tallon," Elijah laughed a little.

"It's not funny…" Tallon mumbled. "But I guess I don't mind," he smiled, getting comfortable. Hunter would probably wake up soon and let go.

"Back on what was asked; yes, Miya and I did have sex at six months of dating. And it ruined our relationship…We broke up a month later, and she hasn't spoken to me since," Drew sighed.

"You still care about her, don't you?" Harper frowned.

"Of course I do, and what happened was a total accident when we'd been drinking and got turned on while making out," Drew looked down. "I've tried to talk to her, but she ignores my messages and calls,"

"Maybe you need to go see her in person?" Flynn offered as Drew glared a bit. "Hey, I'm trying to help you…" he added.

"Drew, be nice…" Harper sighed. "Flynn is right, though. Maybe you should see her in person, try to talk about what happened?"

"That's what Elijah and I did," Roxanne mentioned. "We had sex early, broke up, didn't talk for a bit…I wouldn't answer his calls or messages because I felt like if he was really sorry; he'd say it in person. He came to see me two months later, we talked, and worked it out; then got back together,"

"Yeah, and been together almost a year now," Elijah smiled.

"When it comes to getting turned on; the smart person who isn't looking to relieve the sexual tension with sex uses foreplay or masturbation," came Hunter's tired voice.

"Well, good morning, Mister Iron Grip…" Tallon giggled a little. "Mind letting me up so I can use the bathroom? If I didn't have to go, I wouldn't mind staying in your arms. I'm pretty comfy right now,"

"Sorry, babe," Hunter smiled a bit, releasing Tallon, who then got up to use the restroom. After a moment or two, Tallon returned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you getting up?" Tallon asked.

"Nope. Way too comfortable," Hunter said. "And still drunk…" he closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Tallon kissed his forehead. Just as Hunter was about to; there was a knock on the door and Hunter groaned.

"Oh, my Gods…WHAT?" Hunter yelled, throwing off the covers and getting up. Opening the door, Hunter saw Gregory there.

"Morning, lad…" Gregory tried to smile. "Your dad needs you,"

"Can't it wait another two or three hours?" Hunter asked.

"No, lad. He's not asking for you, but I know he needs you right now," Gregory informed.

"Where is he?" Hunter inquired.

"Dining Room," Gregory said.

"Gimme a sec," Hunter told him as he went to the bathroom and returned two minutes later fully dressed.

"I'll bring your friends down; you go ahead. I had the staff make sure the hangover cure was ready at your seat," Gregory mentioned.

"Much appreciated," Hunter headed out the door to find his father.

**. . .**

**[2:30 pm]**

Breakfast went smoothly; Hiccup comforted his father before anyone else joined them. Salvatore was going through the same thing that Hunter was; trying to process all the deaths that had occurred over the years, and deal with the fact Vanessa Haddock's one-year anniversary of passing was coming up in about a month. Salvatore and Gregory had some work to do, so it left Hunter to give his friends and boyfriend a tour of the grounds, and some of his favorite spots. Lunch came around and that went nicely; Hunter was told when the services would be. Tuesday the 12th of March; the memorial would be at 10 am, then the funeral for 11 am. A celebration of life would be held following that at 12 pm. Although, it seemed Hiccup disappeared after lunch because no one could find him. At the same time, no one was panicking because he was on the grounds somewhere, having been spotted a few times by staff.

"I told you he was gonna take off if you asked him to sing at the service," Gregory huffed at Salvatore.

"Excuse me, sir," interrupted one the staff walking by. "Are you looking for Hunter?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Salvatore asked.

"I think you may find him in the stables, his music room, or the training one," the worker smiled some before heading off.

"Stables and music room I get, but training one?" TJ blinked.

"Training area on the first floor," Salvatore and Gregory said together.

"He wouldn't be in the mood for the training room; he usually only uses that when he's mad…" Gregory told Salvatore.

"Perhaps the stables?" Salvatore looked at his friend.

"He's in his room," stated Harry, who just walked up. "He's been there for an hour and a half now," the group made their way upstairs and Salvatore knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Son?" Salvatore asked.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Gregory asked Cody now.

"We've been standing at our posts since he entered," Cody replied as Harry returned to his spot. Bryant and Andrew weren't far either. Salvatore twisted the knob and peered inside, eventually opening the door fully and walking in with the others. Hunter was fast asleep on his bed with a notebook partially on his face, the pencil on the bottom half of the notebook but still in his hand. The guitar, given to him by his mother was in his lap as Hunter was slightly reclined in an upright position.

"Aw, lad…" Gregory smiled leaning against the wall.

"He doesn't change," Salvatore smiled as well before going over to move the guitar and set in it's place. Gregory followed up behind by getting the notebook and pencil away from Hunter. Salvatore carefully lifted Hunter to ease him back down and cover him up. Of course, just after Salvatore stepped back, Hunter shifted and turned on his side, but remained asleep.

"What do you mean he doesn't change?" Tallon asked.

"If he starts something while in his bed; he falls asleep there with whatever he started. It's usually his music stuff, sometimes the laptop or phone," Salvatore chuckled a bit.

"Looks like he was working on something new," Gregory stated, looking at the notebook. Salvatore peered over, and so did the others as they a bunch of notes and scribbles. "I can't tell what the title is, though,"

"It's his typical new material method. Ideas just scribbled down and he organizes it later," Salvatore reminded. "Come, let's leave for now," he ushered all of them out of the room so Hunter could sleep.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]**

Hunter woke up slowly; he took a moment to sit up and stretch before opening his eyes and blinking to focus on his surroundings. Hunter reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and checked the time, surprised to see how late it was.

_Did I really sleep that long?_ Hunter thought. Shaking his head, Hunter got up and went to use the bathroom. Afterward, Hunter made his way to the first level and into the dining room on a gut feeling that's where everyone as it was nearly time for dinner. Hunter moseyed into the room while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Well, good afternoon, son," Salvatore was first to greet. Hunter mumbled a bit.

"You know he isn't a talker when he first wakes up, Sal," Gregory reminded.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep so long?" Hunter asked, sitting in his chair.

"You seemed tired and comfortable," Salvatore said.

"Dad, you let me sleep from 1:45 to 6:15…I'm never gonna get to bed until like 2 am now…" Hunter retorted.

"You'll find something to put yourself back to sleep," Salvatore chuckled. "I've told you not to take midday naps,"

"I typically don't," Hunter huffed.

"You fell asleep because you were drinking last night and up early this morning," Salvatore stated.

"I was going to go back to sleep this morning, but someone needed support and comfort," Hunter remarked. "I feel like me drinking last night was justified; it's not like I got smashed…"

"Alright you two; stop bickering," Gregory stated. "Now, let's just have a nice dinner,"

**. . .**

**[Tuesday, 3/12/2019-9:45 am]  
[Archipelago; Isle of Berk]  
[Berkian Memorial Cemetery]**

The rest of Sunday was quiet; the friends hung together in Hunter's bedroom watching TV or playing video games. Hunter was actually hard at work on a new song, but he did talk and joke with the others. Monday was pretty uneventful; everyone returned to the complex to check in on things in their apartments. Also, Hunter, Harper, the twins, and Flynn had classes. Hunter had work too, but that was because he switched with someone to get Tuesday off for the services. Granted the memorial and funeral were in the morning, but it was assumed Hunter wouldn't want to work a long shift after all that, so he and Steven switched shifts. Tuesday morning came fast, everyone took the time off to be there for Hunter on the day he had to say goodbye to his grandfather.

The group of them had left for the Isle of Berk at 6:30 am, and arrived in Berk an hour and a half later at 8 am. The first thing to happen was going to the funeral home and cemetery; Gregory, Salvatore, and Hunter helped set things up, and go over the two services. The friends helped where they could, but mostly; they were here for Hunter and his family. Of course, as the time continued to tick by until 10 am; the friends were wondering why they were all in Berk. Salvatore and Gregory were going over a few things with the pastor as Hunter sat in the chairs for family when the line of people paying condolences would pass by before the memorial itself took place.

Hunter seemed in deep thought, but the others could tell he was tying to collect himself before the ceremony. "You should go talk to him, Tal. See if he's alright, can do anything for him?" Elijah suggested.

"Okay," Tallon stated, a bit nervously. Before they dated; it wasn't so nerve-wracking for Tallon to talk to Hunter, but now; he was afraid to say something wrong and upset his already upset boyfriend. Tallon went over to Hunter now, sitting beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just waiting for things to start," Hunter nodded.

"Can I do anything to help, make it a bit easier?" Tallon offered.

"Your presence is more than enough, babe. I really appreciate you, and the others, taking the last couple of days to be with me through all this, Tal. It means a lot to me," Hunter stated as he linked his fingers with Tallon's.

"Well, if our presence is more than enough; then I promise we're with you through it all," Tallon assured. Hunter smiled a bit as he leaned over and kissed Tallon's lips softly. Shortly after, Hunter laid his head on Tallon's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"So, why is this being held in Berk, out of curiosity?" Tallon wondered.

"My family, both mom and dad's side, are from Berk. This is the cemetery where my dad's parents, and my mom's mom is. Grandpa Wes has asked to be buried beside his wife in his will," Hunter stated.

"Ah, that makes more sense now," Tallon nodded. Salvatore and Gregory came over.

"It's time, son. The pastor will speak first, then myself, and you with your song…If you still intend on doing it," Salvatore said.

"I was asked by my grandfather…I won't deny him a dying wish…" Hunter informed. Tallon got up and kissed Hunter's cheek.

"I'm right in the front row if you need me," Tallon told his boyfriend.

"Thanks, babe," Hunter offered a light smile.

**. . .**

**[10:20 am]**

It was a private ceremony, so only a select handful of people came. Things had to be this way for the sake of safety; a large, public group wouldn't be safe for Hunter and Salvatore because anyone could attack. Hunter got to meet Tallon's family; they had come for things, but Tallon had asked Hunter's permission. It hadn't mattered because Salvatore didn't mind them coming as Director Raseri was someone Salvatore worked closely with on Archipelago-related matters. Others in attendance were Trevor, Avery, and Seth's families; mainly because those three had direct access into the First Family's life as part of the protection detail. The pastor spoke first, then Salvatore; neither made their words longer than five minutes. The last up was Hunter, and it showed on his face that he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You're up, kiddo," Gregory patted Hunter's leg a few times. Hunter took a deep breath as he forced himself to his feet, moving to the microphone.

"So, we all know that I'm not a fan of speeches, and I guess that's good because I didn't prepare one. I could go on about how great a man my grandfather was, but I was not asked to do that. Before my grandfather died; he asked me to sing his favorite song at his memorial. And we all know that typically and within reason, when asked to do something; I don't say no," Hunter started.

"Such a lie," Salvatore and Gregory rolled their eyes.

"I said _TYPICALLY _and _within reason_!" Hunter shot them both a glare. "Come on, I'm not gonna do everything I'm asked; that'd be far too easy," he added. "Moving on…" Hunter set his phone up to play the song. Hunter stood before the mic as he took a breath while the music started. The first thing the friends and Tallon were able to see is that Gregory and Salvatore both looked shocked; they had glanced at one another with surprise and the almost seemed…Worried.

"_Sometimes the road just ends. It changes everything you've been. And all there is left to be; is empty, broken, lonely, hoping,"_ Hunter began softly, his eyes were closed. _"I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to find a way to carry on!"_

"_I don't want to feel better. I don't want to not remember. I will always see your face, in the shadows of the haunted place. I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky, but I will not say goodbye,"_ Hunter sang as his eyes finally opened slowly, but Tallon saw nothing but pain behind them and due to sitting close enough; he could see tears that hadn't fallen.

"_They keep saying time will heal. But the pain just gets more real. The sun comes up each day; finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying! If I can keep on holding on, maybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're gone!"_ Hunter continued.

"He's crying," Avery whispered.

"I don't think this song was written last night when we saw him working on music…" Harper stated.

"Judging by the shocked looks of Greg and Sal…I think this song was written a while ago, and meant for someone else who died…" Trevor said.

"_I don't want to feel better. I don't want to not remember! I will always see your face, in the shadows of the haunted place. I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky, but I will not say goodbye!"_ Hunter sang out as the music went on a few seconds as some tears slipped down. _"OH! I will curse. I will pray. I will relive every day. I will shoulder the blame. I will shout out your name! I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky, but I will not say…Will not say goodbye! Will not say goodbye! Will not say…Oh…I will not say goodbye…" _ Hunter finished, lowering his head. **(Song is I Will Not Say Goodbye by Danny Gokey)**.

The room began applauding, but Hunter never lifted his head up. Hunter turned to disconnect his phone and return to his spot between his father and uncle. "Hunter, why….Why did you do that?" Salvatore inquired softly.

"Because I was asked by my dying grandfather…How could I tell him no?..." Hunter stated, keeping his head down and not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Can we just…Finish this, please?"

"Of course, lad," Gregory said, looking at Salvatore now, nodding. Salvatore looked to the pastor, a silent question being asked if they could wrap things up. The pastor stood, nodding, and began the closing of the memorial. Shortly after five more minutes passed; the ceremony turned over to the funeral part. Thankfully, there was no need to go far as the location of the cemetery was the same as the funeral home. This procession didn't last long either, about twenty minutes in total. There were hugs, handshakes, and a reminder about the celebration of life get together at Berk Hall for noon.

Tallon was standing with the friends as they saw Hunter leaning on the fence, waiting almost impatiently to leave this place. Tallon finally made his way over, standing next to his boyfriend. "Need an ear to listen, or arms to hold you?" he asked. Hunter instantly moved and wrapped his arms around Tallon, who was a bit surprised, but hugged Hunter back to comfort him.

"This is all I need right now," Hunter said softly. Tallon smiled, still holding Hunter in his arms. If this is all Hunter needed, then Tallon was more than happy to provide it. Tallon wasn't worried about the song performed; he just knew his boyfriend needed comfort, so that's what he was going to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 36:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Tuesday, 3/12/2019-12:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Isle of Berk]  
[Berk Hall]**

I just wanted this day over with. I wanted to get back to the Archian House, pack my stuff up, and get to the apartment. I had class tomorrow at 8 am, and I had some homework and other things to get done before tomorrow morning. The last few days have been hard. Heck, the last couple of years has been hard for me. I was grateful to my friends and boyfriend for being here today; it was a nice feeling to have the surrounding comfort. Dad and Greg were doing fine, talking with others who knew my grandfather well, but the topic always turned into the others we've lost such as my mom, and grandmother, and grandparents on dad's side. I just wanted to get away from all the sadness and death. I had mostly good days, but with anniversaries of death coming up, plus now my grandfather passing on Saturday; it's like a constant down feeling.

At the cemetery; I was glad that Tallon came over to hug me. I had needed it. His presence was relaxing to me, so I was felt a little better after the hug and it was announced we were heading to here, to Berk Hall for the celebration of life. Hopefully, we wouldn't be here long. I really needed to just lay in my bed and sleep, but I would be going back to the complex tonight to prepare for tomorrow. I was almost done with school; I prayed to the Gods that nothing else happened before June when I'd finish college for good. I had a lot of jobs lined up for after school was done, and I liked that most of them could be done at home. My future was ready to go, career-wise, at least. I honestly couldn't wait. I hoped my friends would be with me into the future, and Tallon too.

Currently, the celebration of life party was happening. I was relaxing near a window with a soda in hand; trying to stay relaxed and clear my head. I think my friends were socializing with each other or parents. I remembered that a lot of my friends were from Berk, so the party for my grandfather was a bit more publicized, but still closed to the public. My dad told my friends they could invite their parents, so more turned out. I just needed to get my head together, and it was harder to do with all the constant talking about those who have been lost. I sighed heavily, finally getting up and moving outside for some air. I didn't go far, and I signaled to my guards I was moving to a spot they could still see me. I saw them change positions to be closer in case of emergency.

I was outside for a good ten minutes before closing my eyes and looking up. "Are you alright?" I heard my boyfriend's voice ask. I lowered my head and looked over to see him there with our friends.

"I'm managing," I replied. "Kind of ready to call it a day and get back to the apartment for a hot shower, maybe a beer, and work on homework; then sleep before class tomorrow morning,"

"Soon. Your dad said the party wouldn't last more than an hour or two," Seth stated.

"I appreciate you all being here for me. You know…For this today, and the past couple days," I mentioned.

"Hey, we told you that we're your friends," Elijah reminded.

"And I'm your boyfriend," Tallon smiled. "We're always going to be here for you," I couldn't help but look away a bit.

"Please…Don't say that," I asked, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tallon asked.

"Every time someone says they'll always be here for me…They end up dying. I'm starting to think there's a reason I was always alone…I'm a friggin omen of death," I sighed.

"Hunter, no. No…You're not an omen of death. Maybe people just didn't want to be around you because they know your life was hectic; the constant security and stuff. And…You can't help…Accidents, old age, or incurable illnesses…None of those unfortunate, untimely, and sad deaths weren't because of you," Tallon tried, hoping it might help.

"I know…I know…I'm sorry; it's just the mood I'm in right now. I'm tired of all the sadness and death…" I informed. "I already lost one amazing friend, who was also my lover. I've lost my mom, both sets of my grandparents…I'm scared to get close to people," I looked down.

"I can imagine why you would be with your lifestyle," Roxanne mentioned.

"It wasn't about my lifestyle. It's about opening up only to lose people," I explained calmly. "It's the one thing my dad told me to do this year…When I asked for reduced security; he told me not to be afraid to make friends. It was reference to Jay, because I hadn't had friends since him. And at the time, I was dating Cassandra, so wasn't really friends with her anymore. I feel like I can confidently say that when she and I started dating; the friendship died,"

"I feel like we can agree with that based on what you've told us," Drew nodded.

"But…Jay was my first friend ever. The one person who didn't see me as…A celebrity. To him; I was just another kid in the class. We hit it off great as friends, better as lovers, and kept the friendship after breaking up even though our romantic feelings for one another never faded. But after he died…I don't think I'd ever felt more alone. It's like…And Titanic movie reference here; standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks up. I was scared to ever make or have friends, afraid to get close, open up, and then…One day it's gone. That's…Why it took me so long to talk to all of you, even though I only talked to Tal that day. The feeling of having friends, and then, poof, it was gone," I explained to them calmly.

"We understand, Hunter," Avery said lightly. "We didn't hold it against you after what happened,"

"But I held it against you," I mumbled.

"I think what Avery means is that we understand why you took so long to talk to us now. You felt the feeling of having friends, and then the truth came out and you felt like it was all a lie," Trevor remarked.

"Especially after hearing how you spoke about Jay being your only friend, that kind of real friendship where he only saw Hunter, not Hunter the Mayor of Berk's or the president's son. Jay saw you, and not your title," Madison said lightly as I nodded to her.

"Listen, I can't promise that we will all always be safe…" Tallon started, holding my hands. "But I can promise that we'll do our best, and as long as we are here, in the land of the living with you; then we are going to be here for you. And even if something happens to one of us where we are no longer here; we'll be with you in spirit just as Jay, your mom, and both sets of grandparents are. I swear to you, Hunter, that you will never, ever, be alone,"

I showed tears in my eyes, brimming and threatening to fall. I instantly wrapped my arms around Tallon's neck and kissing him deeply. I broke the kiss a few moments later and pressed my forehead to his. "Thank you, babe. I…Really needed to hear that," I said gently.

"You're welcome," Tallon smiled as we continued holding one another. I refrained from crying, wiping my eyes dry. "Feel a little better now?"

"I…Actually feel a lot better," I admitted. I was still coping, of course, but what Tallon said to me made me feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was glad for him in my life, and our friends too. I knew this was real; they were my friends and were here to stay. I would do everything in my power to keep them safe and in my life. If I ever lost them; I'd probably officially lose my mind for good. I almost lost it once, with Jay dying. I couldn't bear that pain again.

"Come back inside with us…We…Want you to meet our families," Madison said with a smile.

"Okay," I agreed, moving back inside with them. We strolled over to a group of people talking with my dad and uncle.

"Son, there you are," Salvatore stated.

"Do I ever really go far, Dad?" I asked.

"Not without me knowing about it, no," Salvatore chuckled. "Come, I want you to meet a few people,"

"Sal…Let his friends do it," Gregory made Salvatore step back and hush up.

"Hunter, these are my parents Stuart and Isabella Ingerman," Flynn smiled. "Mom…Dad, this is Hunter Haddock, my roommate,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman," I said respectfully, shaking their hands.

"The pleasure is ours," Isabella smiled.

"These are my parents, Hunt, but I'm sure you already know my dad," Seth stated.

"Hello, Hunter. This is my wife, Felicia, and our daughter Addilyn, or Addy," introduced Silas Jorgenson, Seth's father. I knew who he was because Silas was one of my father's bodyguards.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Felicia beamed as Addilyn just smiled nodding.

"You know my dad already, Colby Hofferson, but this is my mom, Andrea Hofferson," Avery introduced lightly.

"Good to see you again, Hunter," Colby shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Andrea smiled broadly.

"My mom isn't here, but she sends her condolences and hellos; her name is Christina Guarder," Madison stated.

"Our folks are Benjamin and Holly Thorston, right here, buddy," TJ pulled my attention to them.

"An honor to meet you, Hunter," Holly said softly. I shook their hands.

"My parents are divorced, and I don't talk to my mom anymore. But this is my dad, Maurice Meatsen," Trevor said.

"I've heard a lot about you, Hunter. I work closely with your dad," Maurice stated.

"I-I know. I was wondering why Meatsen sounded familiar when Flynn introduced Trevor to me," I replied.

"You know that our parents are dead, Hunter, and you know us already," Drew laughed a bit as I nodded.

"My father is Elijah Trapp the First; he's not here tonight because he got called into work. He's a firefighter, and my mom passed away in childbirth," Elijah stated.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I responded sympathetically, understanding the feeling of losing your mom. Elijah probably had it worse; he never got to know his mother. I had twenty-one years with mine before cancer took her from me and dad.

"And that brings us around to my family, baby," Tallon blushed a bit as I stood beside him. "My parents, Dustin and Rachel Raseri. And my siblings; Garret, Daniel, Arianna, Elliot, and Cole," he introduced.

"This is such an honor!" Arianna giggled.

"Ari…Relax," Tallon sighed.

"It's alright, babe. The pleasure and honor is all mine to meet Tallon's family; he's told me so much about all of you," I smiled. "I'm Hunter Haddock, Tallon's boyfriend," I informed, though, I'm sure they already knew.

"We're so happy for you both," Rachel mentioned. "Tallon mentioned you helped him come out to his friends,"

"I just advised he do what felt right for him to do," I said softly. "No one should ever feel like they have to do anything to please or gain acceptance and support from others. Those who truly care will stand by you no matter what,"

"Well put, son," Salvatore nodded.

"Hunter, you must come over for dinner sometime; I insist!" Dustin smiled.

"Dad…" Tallon mumbled a bit.

"Oh, it's fine, babe. Relax," I linked my fingers with Tallon's now. "I'd be honored, Mr. Raseri," I replied to Dustin now.

"And Sal, that can be a night you give his guards the night off," Gregory hinted. "I think the lad will be safe with his boyfriend and the director of law enforcement,"

"Of course," Salvatore nodded as I gave a silent thank you to my uncle for that. "Oh, son…I have another few guests here who came out for you,"

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I arched a brow. I saw him motion with his hand to come forward; I nervously gripped Tallon's hand tighter at who would be here for me that my dad invited. Stepping forward were two males and two females who I instantly recognized.

"Kim! Jeremy! Chris! Nicole!" I said quickly and in absolute shock.

"Hunter!" Nicole rushed forward, almost in tears as I let go of Tallon's hand and hugged her tightly. Chris was next in to hug me; then the two older adults known as Kim and Jeremy.

"Um…I'm confused," TJ said.

"Extended family?" Roxanne wondered.

"No, kids," Gregory shook his head.

"These are the Nilsen's…" Salvatore informed as they all understood.

"Jay's family…" Tallon whispered. I heard everything they were saying, and trying my best not to cry. I let go of Nicole and Chris as I hugged Jeremy next, and finally, Kim.

"Oh, sweetie! Ssh…Ssh, don't cry," Kim consoled me. I couldn't help it; I cried. I hadn't seen them in two years since Jay's services; I felt wrong to face them and never understood why it felt wrong. Kim held my cheeks, wiping my eyes, but she had tears in her own as well.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I sniffled.

"Hunter, there is nothing to be sorry for," Jeremy mentioned.

"I-If Jay wasn't coming out to get me that ni-night…H-He'd still be-," I sobbed.

"No…No, Hunter. It's not your fault; there was nothing any of us could have done differently. It was a cold night, icy; it could have been anyone. Sadly…It was Jay. But it's not your fault," Kim stated. "He loved you, sweetheart. You know that, right?" she asked as I forced a nod. "Jay absolutely loved you with his everything, and despite his untimely and unfortunate passing, Hunter…You made his final moments happy because you were with him," I still cried.

"He was so happy that you finally said yes to being with him again," Chris added.

"He raved about it all day that he finally had you back, and he'd never let you go again," Nicole tried.

"He loved you, Hunter. About as much as he loved us…" Jeremy smiled a bit.

"I-I loved him too," I managed.

"And all he ever wanted was your happiness; he didn't care if you were with him or not as long as you were happy and he got to be in your life as your friend if nothing else. But he always loved you, Hunter. And even in death…What he wants for you has not changed. Please, don't let his death keep you from happiness. And don't blame yourself; we know you do. Your father contacted us after the song your performed earlier…We know it's the one you wrote for Jay, and we know you feel responsible for him being out that night. It's not your fault, and we do not blame you, so please do not blame yourself," Kim stroked my cheek.

It was true; I had blamed myself for it. I felt that if Jay hadn't been out that night to get me; then he'd still be alive. Apparently, my father and Greg had been picking up on all the signs of me being upset and hating myself for what happened. The song I sang earlier was for Jay, and on my birthday party night; I yelled at Cassandra that maybe if I'd taken Jay back sooner, he'd still be alive. It was true…All this death and upcoming anniversaries had me pretty shook and sad.

"It's not your fault, baby," Kim said, wiping my eyes again. "We brought you somethings that we know he wanted you to have. We held off this long because we knew you might not be ready for it after everything had just happened," I nodded to her, hoping that this didn't kill me and I'd break down all over again.

"We wanted to ask something first, and we understand if you say no…" Chris stepped up.

"What is it…?" I inquired.

"Jay wrote a song before he died…He said he worked on it with you, but he passed and we never got to hear it. He said he needed you to do it because you had played the guitar bits…We were…Wondering if you'd perform it?" Jeremy asked.

"Jay and I worked on a lot of songs together…" I informed. "He usually wrote them and I'd do the music; then we'd sing together," I added. "Happen to have a title? Or, uh…Maybe what it was about?"

"No, just that it was the last one you two ever made before the accident," Nicole frowned as I grabbed my phone and started scrolling through a few things: I was looking for the last songs Jay and I ever did.

"I've only got two that we finished in January 2017, the night before he died…When, after we finished both, he asked me to be with him again…" I trailed off a little.

"We won't ask you to sing then, not if they'll be too painful for you," Kim stated firmly.

I contemplated it for a few second. Jay had said he'd show them; I remember that. And I knew how much his family loved when we performed. I sighed. "I'll do it,"

"Y-You will?" the Nilsen's asked quickly, surprised. I nodded to them.

"Can you come to mainland later? I don't have my stuff with me to perform it now," I asked.

"O-Of course, yes!" Kim said instantly. "Is 4:00 pm alright?"

"Dad?" I looked at him.

"That's fine with me," Salvatore stated.

"4:00 pm it is then," I confirmed. It probably would hurt for me to do this, but I knew what Jay wanted, so I'd do it for him. Now, I had the spend the rest of today until 4:00 pm preparing to perform two songs Jay and I wrote together, which were made based on our feelings for one another, for his family, and probably mine and my friends too. I could do this; I knew I could, but it wouldn't be without difficulty, and I would more than likely cry again. But maybe this is what I needed? Closure from his family that they didn't blame me, getting close to them again? Perhaps I needed that to fully overcome losing Jay. I suppose only time would tell.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 37:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Tuesday, 3/12/2019-3:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[The Archian House]**

I was glad I had been able to help Hunter feel better during the celebration of life party; I could see that he was upset and scared. I felt like he needed the reassurance that our friends and me, weren't going anywhere. I understood why Hunter had the fear though; Jay was Hunter's first and best friend, also his first boyfriend. In the blink of an eye when Hunter believed everything was going to be alright; it was gone. I was overjoyed that Hunter got to meet my family officially; I had been planning to ask him to dinner with us one night, but looks like my dad beat me to the punch by inviting Hunter to supper at their house. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't nervous for Hunter to meet my parents, but like with Trevor, Avery, and Seth; Hunter knew my dad from previous meetings because he and Salvatore worked together for Archipelago security. The rest of the day seemed to be going well, until Salvatore pulled Hunter's attention towards another set of guests that he had personally invited to the event.

The Nilsen Family. As soon as the last name was said; I knew who they were. The parents and siblings of Jay Nilsen, Hunter's former best friend and boyfriend. I instantly felt my heart tighten at the reveal, not out of jealousy, but knowing Hunter was sure to be upset to see them again. I saw the shock on his face, and the tears were automatic. I couldn't do or say anything because I know, or at least felt, that it wasn't my place to. I stood back with my friends and watched who I assumed was Jay's mother, console Hunter, who had been blaming himself for Jay's death. It turns out that I had been right earlier at the memorial service when Hunter sang that song, which was requested by his grandfather before he passed away. The song Hunter performed was for someone else, and that person was Jay. A reveal from Jay's mom made me sure of my theory; Hunter felt responsible for Jay's death, and that is why it still hurt him so deeply even two years later.

The Nilsen's had brought a few things for Hunter, claiming they were Jay's and knew he'd want Hunter to have them. At the same time; they asked Hunter to perform a song that Jay and he had written together before Jay died. I saw the hesitation on Hunter's face; I knew he didn't want to, and Hunter had been told that if it would hurt too much, not to do it. But Hunter agreed and the time was set for 4:00 pm at the Archian House. I knew Hunter was going to be upset, so I didn't want to return to the complex just yet. Thankfully, Hunter said we could stay until he went back to Dreki Apartments later tonight. My family was still present, so was Avery, Seth, and Trevor's, but the rest remained on Berk after we returned to the Archian House. We made it back here at 3:00 pm after all the cleanup and travel time. Hunter didn't seem to have much of a mood right now, but that was to be expected.

"Son, are you sure about this?" Salvatore inquired softly, a hand on Hunter's shoulder as we walked through the Archian House doors.

"I was asked…" Hunter replied. "Doesn't matter how sure I am or not…I can't do that to his family, deny them a request to hear the last songs their son wrote," he added. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change before getting everything ready," he closed his eyes and walked off.

"I don't like seeing him like this; he's gonna shut down again," Salvatore sighed.

"None of us like it, Sal…But you know Hunter is gonna do whatever Hunter wants to do. We have no bearing on his decisions regarding this matter," Gregory reminded. "Jay's death is always going to hurt him no matter how much time passes. So will the death of his mother. Everyone copes and mourns differently, but I think that this will be good for him,"

"Excuse me?" Salvatore arched a brow.

"Sal…Hunter hasn't seen Jay's family in two years since that day. And he's been blaming himself for the accident; you heard. I think he needed this, to see them again, be assured that it wasn't his fault. Maybe…And big maybe, but this will help him get some closure," Gregory stated.

"I can agree wit Gregory on that," my mom spoke up. "I'm a Psychiatrist, and from what I've seen and heard so far; it seems that the self-blame might be the reason it's been so hard for him to let go. To cope and mourn properly. Hunter needed the closure, hearing it from Jay's family that they don't blame him for Jay's death. That will, with time, help Hunter move on. Acceptance of the death isn't moving on; it's only the acceptance that Jay is gone. Time has no bearing on the level of pain he feels during certain periods, such as the anniversary, or objects, pictures, something that reminds him of something with Jay. Things do get better with time, but only when there's nothing holding him back from moving on in life,"

"What you're saying is that he needs to do this?" Salvatore asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "Hunter was told it wasn't his fault, and not to blame himself because they do not blame him either. And perhaps whatever objects they have for Hunter can be a form of comfort, but the reason they asked Hunter has the last songs they ever performed that weren't done around anyone but them. Hunter singing those, will also be him not being held down. Hunter probably hasn't been able to find it in himself to go see Jay's family, fulfilling things they would have done if Jay were still alive. Hunter will start healing, don't worry. I believe it's because after Jay died, Hunter was left with nothing other than his memories, and maybe some pictures to remember him by. Jay's family has things they knew Jay would want Hunter to have, and that will help,"

"Wouldn't having objects that belonged to Jay hold Hunter back from moving on?" Avery questioned.

"At first; it will hurt, but then Hunter can hold onto those things and feel like Jay is still with him. Acceptance Jay is gone, but the objects can be used to ground him, remind him that Jay has passed, but always with him. Spiritual beliefs. Eventually, those objects become forms of comfort to remember someone by. Like a child to a blanket or toy that they loved more than anything else. It brings comfort, but removal of such causes panic and fear. Having these objects will help, so will having the love and support of family and friends," Rachel assured.

"I agree with Rachel," Gregory said.

"So do I," Salvatore agreed.

"Why don't you kids head upstairs to change and make sure everything is ready to leave tonight," Dustin suggested.

"Okay," I nodded. My friends and I headed back upstairs to gather our things and change out of our semi-formal wear. I just hoped this would help Hunter heal; I didn't like seeing him like this and I felt worse not knowing how to help.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[4:00 pm]**

Hunter showered, changed, and prepared his stuff to return to the complex; then he got his things ready for the performance before dinner time. The friends didn't get in his way because it seemed like he was deep in thought trying to mentally and emotionally prepare himself to sing a song or two written by Jay and himself. Tallon remembered from one event that Hunter wouldn't sing a song he and Jay wrote; Hunter showed everyone the video, but he wouldn't sing live. Hunter set up in the music room, and the Nilsen's arrived on time. Gregory went to greet them since Salvatore felt he should be around his son. Everyone had found a seat and Hunter was standing before the microphone.

"Two years ago back in January, Jay and I finished two songs together. One had been because Jay knew my mom was sick and we knew she was going to pass eventually, so he wrote something for us to do at the service when the time came around. I never did it, of course; couldn't bring myself to. But it's one of those kinds of songs that you would hear at a memorial or funeral. We called it; Dancing In The Sky," Hunter started as he flipped the music on and it started simple with drums and perhaps a guitar.

"_Tell me what does it look like in Heaven. Is it peaceful? Is it free like they say? Does the sun shine bright forever? Have your fears and your pain gone away?...Cause here on Earth, it feels like everything good is missing since you left. And here on Earth, everything is different; there's an emptiness…"_ Hunter paused, taking a breath.

"_Oooh! I hope you're dancing in the sky. And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir. And I hope the angels know what they have. I'll bet it's so nice up in Heaven since you've arrived,"_ Hunter sang. It was a beautiful song, and probably had more meaning now that Hunter's mother and Jay were gone. Tallon knew it couldn't be easy for Hunter to sing this; he could already see that his boyfriend was trying not to crack.

"_So tell me what do you do in Heaven? Are your days filled with love and light? Is there music? Is there art and invention? Tell me, are you happy? Are you more alive? Cause here on Earth, it feels like everything good is missing since you left. And here on Earth, everything is different; there's an emptiness…"_ Hunter felt tears forming, but he forced himself not to cry. It was a moving song; even Jay's family, at least the girls, Kim and Nicole, were tearing up.

"_Oooh! I hope you're dancing in the sky. And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir. And I hope the angels know what they have. I'll bet it's so nice up in Heaven since you've arrived. Since you've arrived," _Hunter took another breath as the background music and voices, which were probably his own and Jay's mixed, take over. _"Oh…"_ Hunter continued softly. _"Ooohh!"_ Hunter held the note. _"Ooohhhh!"_ he held it longer. _"Oooh! I hope you're dancing in the sky. And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir. And I hope the angels know what they have. I'll bet it's so nice up in Heaven since you've arrived. Since you've arrived…"_ Hunter finished.

"Oh, that was beautiful, Hunter…" Kim cried lightly as Gregory was handing out tissues.

"You said there was another one you finished that night, right?" Chris asked.

Hunter nodded. "The second one was…More for us. Jay had…Written and made the music for it, but asked that we sing it together. Obviously…There is only one recording of it; I didn't know he'd set up for the recording…" he mumbled a bit. "It's…The last song we did before we made love and then he asked to be with him again…" he flipped on the TV behind him that was on the wall. "I won't sing it live, or it messes up how the song was sung. So…I'm just going to show you the recording, if that's alright?"

"Whatever you're comfortable doing," Jeremy stated.

"Wasn't so much me I was worried about. I didn't know if you'd be okay seeing him again…It's…Sort of the last time anyone saw him alive. This was made the night before he died…January 24th, 2017," Hunter informed.

"We're alright, sweetheart," Kim assured. "Are…You going to be okay with it?"

"I've seen it a thousand times…Last live memory I have recorded," Hunter mentioned as he set the video to play and then stepped back. The video started with Jay in front of the camera; he had blonde hair with blue tips, and brown eyes. It looked like he was setting the camera for the recording.

"_Hey, Hunty?"_ Jay asked.

"_Oh, my Gods; you know I hate that nickname…"_ Hunter mumbled.

"_But I'm the only person allowed to call you it, so I'll take full advantage of that privilege," _Jay remarked with a laugh. _"Come over here for a sec,"_

"_Hang on…Cass is messaging me," _Hunter said.

"_Ignore that two-timing bitch and come spend time with your boyfriend,"_ Jay rolled his eyes.

"_Jay…"_ Hunter warned.

"_That's my name, don't wear it out. Or better yet, I can have you screaming it all night long…"_ Jay grinned.

"_JAY!"_ Hunter yelled as Jay laughed.

"_What? It wouldn't be the first time we've fucked, or rather every time she leaves you because she's a, say it with me, two-faced, two-timing, cunt!"_ Jay said. _"You know it's true…You know you don't love her anymore, Hunt, not like you used to. Not like you still love me,"_ he smiled.

"_That is entirely beside the point. We're not dating…You can't claim position as my boyfriend…"_ Hunter mumbled.

"_Boy, I can claim you in any position I want because we both know it doesn't take much,"_ Jay smirked.

"_Fuck you!"_ Hunter blushed, trying to be mad at him.

"_Maybe later,"_ Jay chuckled. _"And I can call myself your boyfriend because although we're broken up, babe…I'm still a boy, and I'm still your friend unlike Miss. Likes-The-Cock-Too-Much,"_ he mentioned. _"Come on,"_ Jay moved over to take the phone from Hunter. _"She ain't worth it, and she doesn't deserve you. You'd be a lot happier if you didn't talk to her, at all, anymore. Come back to me,"_ Jay kissed Hunter's cheek, making him blush again.

"_I'll consider it…"_ Hunter sighed. _"Alright, you got my attention…Now what do you want, pain in my ass?"_

"_Oh, shush. We both know it's a pleasure. Anyway…Got one more song I did and made, but you know…My voice isn't as good as yours. Wanna help me out as lead? It's…Kind of a duet,"_ Jay inquired.

"_Oh, I suppose,"_ Hunter smiled, walking over. _"Alright, what have we got?"_ he stood next to Jay.

"_It's this one, right here. I'll, uh, play if you sing lead?"_ Jay stated.

"_Sounds good,"_ Hunter agreed.

Hunter mumbled something as the video continued to show Jay and Hunter getting ready for the song. "I'm so sorry you had to see that…I forgot about the opening…" he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kim said, giggling. "You two were always adorable,"

On video, Jay took his place at the piano as Hunter stood next to him as the sheets of music were set out. Hunter, on video, glanced at the papers. _"True Love, huh?"_

"_Just…Shush and wait for your cue…"_ Jay muttered, rolling his eyes as he started playing. _"If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different. Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position,"_ Jay began, using his head to motion for Hunter to sit beside him. Hunter did so, smiling a bit as he looked back to the sheets.

"_I found you then I lost you. Looking back is torture, and it hurts to know I let you go; you live right around the corner…"_ Hunter started.

"_And I could have had it all. Could have had it all…"_ Hunter and Jay sang together. _"True love; I knew I had it. True love; it was so hard to find. True love; if I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time,"_

"_True love,"_ Jay looked at Hunter.

"_Is an inspiration,"_ Hunter looked at Jay.

"_True love,"_ Jay smiled.

"_It was mine, all mine,"_ Hunter had a soft look in his eyes.

"_True love…"_ they sang together.

"_I'd never let it go…"_ Hunter sang.

"_I'd never let it go…"_ Jay repeated as he leaned in closer to Hunter.

"_I'd never let it go this time…"_ they said together. Jay moved in fast and kissed Hunter on the lips deeply as he finished the final piano notes. His hand came up and pressed the spacebar to the computer beside him as a more intense tune of what was just played on piano came through on what sounded like a guitar and drums this time. Jay nodded to Hunter as both got up and away from the piano; Jay grabbed the guitar and started playing along as Hunter got the microphone in hand before they stood next to one another.

"_Feeling it all around me. Wondering how I blew it. And I wanna know the secret of how they do it. There's no such thing as perfection. I'm still learning the lesson. To forget is key to forgetting me. Am I staring at my reflection?"_ Hunter sang.

"_And I could have had it all. Could have had it all…"_ Jay and Hunter continued together, both smiling. _"True love; I knew I had it. True love; it was so hard to find. True love; if I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time. True love is an inspiration. True love; it was mine, all mine. True love, yeah…If I could get it back; I'd never let it go. I'd never let it go this time,"_

"_If I knew then what I do now; I'd be with you tonight," _Hunter sang.

"_If I knew then what I do now; we'd be alright…And I could have had it all," _Jay stared into his eyes as the music went back to just piano, softly playing. _"True love. True love. True love, yeah…"_

"_And never let it go this time!"_ the two sang out as the music picked up. _"True love is an inspiration. True love; it was mine, all mine. True love; if I could get it back,"_

"_Yeah, if only I could get it back!"_ Hunter went by himself.

"_True love!" _Jay sang.

"_I'd never let it go!" _Hunter smiled.

"_True love!" _Jay continued.

"_It was mine, all mine!" _Hunter stood beside Jay.

"_True love!" _Jay smiled now.

"_I could have had it, could have had it, could have had it all!"_ Hunter sang.

"_True love is an inspiration. True love; it was mine, all mine. True love; if I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time!" _the music softened as their eyes met once more.

"_I'd never let it go this time…"_ Hunter stared as Jay moved in closer, cupping his cheek.

"_True love…"_ they finished.

"_I love you, Hunter. Always have, always will,"_ Jay told Hunter.

"_I love you too, Jay. Always have, always will," _Hunter replied. Jay leaned in and captured Hunter's lips with his. Hunter returned it.

Of course; it was easy to figure out why the video cut short. That was the moment when Jay and Hunter must have gone off to make love. However; the group was surprised when Hunter didn't shut the TV off or stop the video. The video immediately changed over to a couple hours later, according to the timestamp, when Jay and Hunter were laying in Jay's bed, both under the covers and cuddling up together.

"_Hunter?" _Jay asked, checking to see if he was still awake.

"_Hm?"_ Hunter cracked an eye open.

"_Will you be with me again?"_ Jay questioned as Hunter looked up at him and Jay reclined on his arm, looking down at Hunter. _"I miss you, babe. I miss everything about us. I hate losing you to that bitch…I hate not being the one to make you happy. I hate making love to you and knowing you aren't all mine. I love you, Hunter. No one else can ever take your place in my heart or life. Come back to me, please? I want us back; just as it used to be…Will you be mine again?" _

Hunter didn't even hesitate an answer as he smile, leaned up and kissed Jay passionately. After it broke, he stared into Jay's eyes. _"Yes. Yes, I will. I love you, Jay. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that Cassandra will never love, care, or bring me the happiness you do…"_

"_And we're going out to celebrate tomorrow when you get out of work. I'll pick you up for 5 pm; I'll take you to Archetti's. Also, hey, don't worry about it,"_ Jay smiled as they cuddled more. _"She doesn't matter anymore; it's us now. We've got forever to make up for you being a dummy," _

Hunter laughed a bit. _"Can't wait for tomorrow then. And yes…Forever it is,"_

"_Forever it is," _Jay responded. The two kissed again before the video shut off entirely this time. It was almost instinct, but all of them looked at Hunter, who was just sitting still. Hunter had seen the video a thousand or more times in the last two years, and Jay's death would always hurt him because of the fact everything was perfect and then ripped away. Hunter developed feelings for Tallon, and was with him now. Hunter knew deep down that he couldn't stay hung up on this kind of stuff, or it would affect what he had with Tallon. The last thing Hunter wanted to do was fuck up what he had now over what he had in the past that could never be again.

"Baby? Are you alright?" Tallon asked.

"I'm fine, babe. Don't worry," Hunter smiled. "Like I said; I've seen it many times. I suppose it's one of the happier moments I enjoy being able to see. That's how mourning works, is it not? Remembering the good times. Losing Jay will always hurt, and some days will be harder than others…But I know, especially with this," he motioned to the video. "That Jay only wanted me to be happy; he didn't care if it was with him or not. He only pushed for me to be with him because he knew I cared about and loved him, and Cassandra was…Well, you heard how he felt about her," Hunter laughed a bit. "I'll always have my memories with Jay, but he'd want me to move on. Cassandra wasn't the one for me, obviously…But there's someone else in my life who means a lot to me. Do you know who that is?"

"Who?" Tallon blinked.

Hunter kissed his nose. "You silly," Tallon blushed. "I have you, my friends, my dad, and crazy uncle,"

"HEY!" Gregory yelled.

"I'd like to see you try to deny that, Uncle Greg," Hunter stated Gregory said nothing. "My point," Hunter held Tallon's hands. "It's been a while since I've been this happy, so don't worry so much; I'm alright,"

"We're happy to hear that," Jeremy said as Kim handed Hunter a few things. "Jay would have wanted you to have them, probably given during a time when we know it wouldn't hurt you more,"

Hunter held the objects in his lap as he looked through them. There was a necklace with silver and black beads on it, a black and gray sweater, then a photo album. "I remember these…" Hunter said, holding the necklace up. "Jay always wore this,"

"We took it before the cremation," Kim stated. "Jay used to say the only way he'd ever give it to you was they he knew you'd be his forever. So…We thought that since you'll always carry him in your heart and mind…It seemed fitting to let you have it and then part of him will always be with you,"

"And the sweater…Well, you always forgot yours and Jay would give you that one," Chris chuckled.

"He knew it was my favorite, so he always wore it in case I'd need one," Hunter unfolded the sweater, admiring it. "I don't remember this," he lifted the album.

"Something Jay worked on before he died. An album with only you two in it, since the day you'd met. Jay called used to say he'd save it for a wedding gift…Letting you see that he never forgot a single moment of your time together," Jeremy informed. "It was always meant to be yours, so we're just fulfilling that wish,"

"Thank you," Hunter looked at them as he got up and hugged all four members of the family. "Well, I think we should all go have dinner…I'm starving. Anyone else?" Hunter inquired with a smile.

"No arguments here!" The friends said.

It didn't take long for everyone to clear out of the music room and head for the dining room. The Raseri's, Jorgenson's, Hofferson's and Nilsen's left. Hunter enjoyed dinner with his friends, father, and uncle. Hunter felt a great deal happier, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after seeing Jay's family and was told by them that it wasn't Hunter's fault, nor did they blame him for Jay's unfortunate automobile accident. Besides, it was well known in the report that someone driving way too fast crossed into Jay's lane when they lost control of their vehicle. Hunter did feel better, and he knew as time went on; it would get easier. Hunter wore Jay's necklace now, and made sure the sweater and album were packed to go to the complex with him. Shortly after supper, everyone packed up was heading back for the apartment as there would be school and work tomorrow. Hunter was more than ready to maybe watch a movie with his boyfriend, get a hot shower, and finally, get some sleep for the night.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 38:

**=Normal POV=  
[Wednesday, 3/20/2019-8:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Tallon woke up at 7:00 am with his alarm; he used the bathroom, showered, changed into his clothes for the day, and then made himself breakfast. Last night had involved Odin's Dragon's work, so he planned on taking it easy today. It had been four days since he, the friends, and Hunter returned to the complex to go about their lives after the funeral of Hunter's grandfather. Tallon and the friends learned that Hunter also had five aunts who lived around the Archipelago, but never went into much detail other than the family only got together for major reasons, such as a death. Tallon didn't even recall seeing these aunts at the inauguration, and in his eyes; that was pretty big. Either way, Tallon knew it wasn't his business and if Hunter wanted to tell him; he would. Currently, Tallon was sitting on his couch and enjoying a cup of coffee while watching, rather listening to the news report, and scrolling through his phone.

While doing this; he received a message from Hunter, and smiled some. Tallon went to messages and tapped Hunter's name to see the newest.

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:03 am  
Morning, babe. **_

Tallon instantly tapped the text box to reply.

_8:04 am  
Morning, baby! Bit late for you to be waking up :)_

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:04 am  
I know, I was pretty tired and decided to sleep in a bit; then remembered I have class from 8 am to 10 pm. How are you?**_

_8:06 am  
I'm alright. Woke up an hour ago myself. The gang and I had some work to do last night. Wait, are you in class right now?_

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:09 am  
Sorry I couldn't join. I had homework to do. Also, yes, I am lol**_

_8:10 am  
It's okay, don't worry. Are you working on your term paper afterward?_

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:11 am  
No, but I gotta go because teacher is looking my way. Talking to you at 10, babe!**_

_8:12 am  
Okay! Talk to you after._

Tallon chuckled a bit as he went back to checking other things and listening to the news, occasionally glancing up at the story being given, and finishing his coffee. The time ticked by until 10:00 am when Tallon received a message from Hunter again.

_**Hunter's Cell, 10:05 am  
Okay, now that I'm free of class lol I was wondering if you'd want to spend the afternoon together? Like a lunch date, maybe a walk in the park or something? I have work from 6 pm to close, but I miss you, so…?**_

_10:06 am  
I'd love to, Hunter. What time?_

_**Hunter's Cell,10:09 am  
How about we make it an even 12 pm? I'll meet you in the hallway and we can take my car?**_

_10:11 am  
Sounds great. I'll make sure I'm ready :) And I miss you too._

_**Hunter's Cell, 10:13 am  
Perfect. I'll see you then, babe. Got some work to get done before the date. See you in a few hours!**_

_10:14 am  
Alright! Be safe, baby. Good luck on the research!_

Tallon saw that the message went to delivered and read, but no reply. Tallon set his phone down, happy that he and Hunter would be going on a date later before he had to go to work. Tallon decided to keep the news on while getting up; he set his mug in the sink and decided to clean up his apartment a bit.

**. . .**

**[12:00 pm]**

Tallon took care of everything in his apartment; dishes, sweeping, mopping, a bit of dusting, laundry, and vacuuming. Tallon, unfortunately, knew that his apartment was overdo for it since the last time he did a big clean was two weeks ago. But now it was all done, and ready for the off chance that he and Hunter spent time in his apartment on Sunday. Tallon checked the time; he needed to grab his stuff and meet Hunter in the hallway. Tallon got his phone, wallet, and keys before heading out and making sure the door was closed and secure before walking towards down the hallway. It had been perfect timing when he reached A1 because Hunter also came right out.

"Hi, babe," Hunter greeted Tallon with a hug, and light peck on the lips.

"Hi," Tallon smiled. "So where to for lunch?" he asked while the two of them headed out of the apartment and towards where Hunter's car was parked. Hunter unlocked the vehicle, so both of them could get inside and buckle up. Hunter started the car, set it in reverse to back out of his space; then shifted the gear to drive for them to head out of the complex parking lot.

"Remember that place that Jay mention in the video on Tuesday when I showed it to everyone?" Hunter inquired.

"Archetti's, I think it was?" Tallon questioned.

"That's the one. I'm taking you there because it's my favorite place and I haven't had it in forever. I suppose I wanted to mark our first-month anniversary of dating by taking you on a real date, instead of our usual little fast-food spots to grab a quick bite and bail. Tallon felt a bit bad; he didn't even realize that today was the 20th, and he'd been in a relationship with Hunter for a full month now.

"Is it a fancy place? I've never been, or heard of it," Tallon wondered.

"Semi-fancy, but you're fine, don't worry," Hunter laughed a little. "You need to stop worrying so much," he added.

"I told you this was all new to me," Tallon mumbled a bit. At a red light, Hunter leaned over and kissed Tallon for a moment before pulling back and continuing to drive when the light changed.

"It's all good, babe. I know," Hunter reminded. "Just…Go with what feels right. That's how I managed when I started with Jay,"

"That can be taken different ways as far as _what feels right_," Tallon pointed out.

"Use your imagination and factor in the current state of your reality," Hunter chuckled. "There's no real way to mess up unless you lose the main things that make up a relationship, or you cheat,"

"I would not cheat," Tallon said. "And those main things are trust, communication, and feelings, right?"

"Basically. Others will tell you different, but it's common knowledge to be supportive, respectful, etc.," Hunter stated.

"I assumed that much," Tallon nodded while Hunter drove. "So is it myth then about having sex too early and ruining things?"

"It depends on the couple in my opinion, perhaps age and time in," Hunter informed. "Example wise, Jay and I dated for eleven months before we had sex for the first time. We could factor in that Jay and I were best friends long before we got together, so we had all that time to get to know one another. Also factor in in that we were only sixteen despite the base of our relationship being friends and us being together for a month short of a full year," Hunter made a left turn and continued down the ride.

"Makes sense, and you were the president's son. I bet that probably interfered a bit as you were watched like a hawk," Tallon mentioned.

"That is also correct. Jay and I finding time to be alone and have sex wasn't easy. It took weeks of preparation to pull off," Hunter laughed a little. "But, even before having full-blown sex; we used to make out and use foreplay. I want to say we started making out, using hand jobs around four months together. Started getting into blowjobs around six months, finger and other stuff at seven months. That's just where we were comfortable, though. You know, that whole we'll move at whatever pace is comfortable for us thing I mentioned when you and I got together," he smiled.

"Ah, okay. So…Out of curiosity, why the long wait to have sex with Cassandra? You said that was eighteen months of dating before you two did it," Tallon wondered.

"That was mostly because the situation was different. Dating Jay, another male and dating Cassandra, a female are two different aspects of the intimacy level. Jay and I didn't need to worry about birth control, periods, ovulation, pregnancy, so on and so forth," Hunter stated. "Also, when Cass and I were together; I was a lot busier. I had work five days a week, high school, then college, events with dad. When Jay and I had sex, as I said, I was sixteen. I only worked two or three days a week, and school was a breeze. But no, with Cass; there were other factors involved, so we held it off. Heck, I don't even think she and I started foreplay until we'd been together about fourteen months,"

"You had more to worry about with have sex with her on top of your already busy life," Tallon said.

"Exactly," Hunter nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of Archetti's and finding a spot to park in; then shut the car off. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving," Hunter smiled as he unbuckled and got out of the car. Tallon did the same as they linked hands and headed inside the building.

**. . .**

**[12:20 pm]  
[Archetti's]**

"Welcome! Just two today? Would you like table or booth?" the host greeted with a cheerful and inviting smile.

"Yes and back booth, please?" Hunter informed. The host nodded, collecting two menus and leading them towards the back and then a booth on the left. "Thank you," he said after they slid into their spots and the menus were set down.

"Your waitress will be right with you. Enjoy!" the host headed back to his position.

"So...Why the curiosity on all the sex stuff, babe? Getting mixed signals if your asking for understanding purposes or you actually want to do it," Hunter chuckled a bit.

"What? No…No, baby. I don't want to do it…At least not right now," Tallon said quickly. "I mean…I'm curious about it as I've never done it, but don't think I'm quite ready yet," he added.

"It's okay…Don't be so nervous, Tal," Hunter smiled. "I told you that there is absolutely no rush on all that,"

"I know. I guess I just want to understand more of how relationships work. I'm kind of following your lead here because I'm clueless on everything. Also…I ask you because I'd rather ask my boyfriend, who is bisexual and has that experience of being in a relationship and with another man, than my friends who are all straight and would make it a big deal out of such a topic…" Tallon mumbled.

"Ah, got ya. That makes much more sense now," Hunter nodded. "I actually went to Gregory about it all as Jay and I were both new to relationships when we dated,"

"I bet that wasn't awkward at all," Tallon laughed a little.

"Oh, Gods was it ever…" Hunter sighed, but he still smiled. "Couldn't exactly go to my parents, though," he added. "Hell, they didn't even know Jay and I had sex until my first year of college…"

"It went that long?" Tallon asked. "Them not knowing?"

"I didn't exactly think my parents would be cool with knowing I had sex with Jay at sixteen-years-old, and I had been right. They got on me about college lifestyle, knowing I had a girlfriend of a year…You know…The infamous sex talk about being ready, taking precautions…I kind of didn't want to hear it, so I blurted out for them to stop worrying because it wouldn't be my first time having sex. Needless to say…" Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, I get it," Tallon smiled. "Don't think I had that talk with my parents; they assumed Sex Ed took care of everything I'd need to know,"

"Lucky you," Hunter mumbled. The waitress came over, introducing herself as Lyla. The two placed their drink and appetizer order before Lyla left. Someone else came over with bread sticks and salad. Tallon and Hunter both took a little of the salad and one bread stick each to start with since they were hungry. "So, you've never had a crush, lover, or sexual experience?" Hunter asked his boyfriend.

Tallon blushed a bit, shaking his head. "I mean…Aside from masturbating, which is like…Once in a blue moon for me,"

"Why so little?" Hunter wondered.

"Despite having all the free time I do, work keeps me pretty busy at home or…Well, work place," Tallon stated. "I don't really ever do it just to do it. I know most guys do it out of boredom, but eh…I guess I'm never that bored. So for me, it's if I happen to get turned on and even then; I don't just lay in bed. I usually go to take a shower to relax and take care of it in there,"

"I feel ya," Hunter nodded. "Never masturbated in bed at the Archian House, had the unnerving fear of someone walking in such as staff and what not. Living there; I'm with you on the shower thing. But when I was in the dorm; had a night or two once a month where it happened. Maybe before work, or after. Taking a break from homework; you get it. You already know that the times Cassandra would break up with me; I'd be with Jay and have that fix. Since living in the apartment this year; perhaps a couple times both when I was with Cassandra and after I left her. But usually during times when I know Flynn is out with Harper, or all of you at the work place. It's just a thing with me that I can't do it when I know people are around," he explained.

"Fair enough," Tallon agreed. "But yeah…No lovers, crushes, or sexual experiences. Well, developed the crush on you, and now dating…But nothing in the sex department. I guess that's why I'm so curious about it, and you have the experience between us,"

"Is that perhaps because you're curious about when you and I might hit a point where we do it?" Hunter questioned as Tallon blushed deeply, but couldn't lie to him and nodded. "Well, it's as I said, babe. We move at whatever pace you're comfortable. Me, I'm not picky on pace as I've been through it all before, so it's really all when you're comfortable moving to the next level in our relationship,"

"So you wouldn't care if we, and this is used as an example, were to do it month or two from now?" Tallon inquired.

"As long as you were ready to do so. Sex between two males is different than most assume," Hunter informed.

"How so? It's all sex, right? Semi-same stuff just…Anal?" Tallon questioned.

"That's the intercourse part, yes. But there's hand jobs, blow jobs, rim jobs, fingering. Some guys aren't into it, so it therefore leaves it up to the couple to decide where the boundaries are. Also, it takes a lot of mentally preparing yourself for it all. Which is why I've said when you're ready for it; it's not a jump right in thing or it will ruin the entire experience. And there are roles to consider," Hunter stated.

"Is that the whole dominant and submissive thing?" Tallon wondered.

"Yes and no. Those terms are really only for the slave and master type relationships; we don't have that. For us, it's more giver and receiver," Hunter said. "Unless you're like me where I like both; getting and receiving,"

"Don't know what I am because I've never done anything," Tallon mumbled. "Did Jay like all of it too?"

"No, he didn't. Jay wasn't overly fond of penetration or rim jobs, so when we messed around; I'd go as far as hand or blow job, and he was the one giving to me. But I did get to do everything to him once, that was when we were seeing what we liked. Me, I don't mind all that stuff, but Jay didn't, so those were our boundaries. It would be the same for you and me. That's where testing the water comes in. That would be a time, when you're ready to start getting into making out and foreplay, that we'd try different things and see how you respond to them. It's finding what you like as far as physical touch goes. Ya know?" Hunter asked.

"Ah, okay," Tallon nodded, understanding.

"Hey, you don't gotta stress yourself over it, babe. When the day comes you feel ready to try something outside the box; you just come to me and say so. Or you can go with dropping major hints and I'll likely pick up on them. There are some who believe that two people should be together at least six months to a year before engaging in sexual activities, and then there are some who just don't care. What ruins things is doing it too early because they weren't actually prepared to go all the way. Like…Drew and his ex's situation. They got drunk, had sex, and then broke up probably because she hadn't been ready to do that with him just yet. Or it could have been the drunk factor; no one wants their first time with someone they care about to be because they are intoxicated and lost control," Hunter said softly.

"That makes total sense," Tallon agreed. "I'd probably feel the same way, at least for the first time. I'd rather it be sober, meaningful," he added. At that moment, the waitress, Lyla, came over and set down their drinks and appetizer plate, which was just some mozzarella sticks to share. Hunter and Tallon put in their main course with her as she headed back to the register to stick the order in.

"Now, let's not worry about any of this and enjoy our…Month-a-versary? Yeah, I think that's how they say it now," Hunter chuckled a bit.

"Okay, and…Thanks for answering all my questions about it the subject," Tallon blushed a little.

"Don't mention it; I was new to everyone once too," Hunter said softly. The two of them tapped their glasses together in a silent toast to each other and being together before taking a drink and then they started on the mozzarella sticks while picking a random topic such as school and work life to discuss. Hunter was happy that they got together to hang out and have an actual date. It would definitely make his night at work a little easier to get through.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 39:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 3/23/2019-11:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

It had been a few days since Hunter and Tallon's one-month anniversary date at Archetti's. They ate lunch, took a walk in the park, got ice cream, and finally returned to the apartment. Tallon got dropped off so Hunter could get dress for work and head out at 5:45 pm to get to McViking for his shift. Hunter talked to Tallon a bit through that night, and then turned in for bed once his homework was done. The rest of the week was relaxing; Hunter had class and went to dinner with his uncle and father on Friday. Hunter kept in contact with Tallon, and saw him a few times during all the running around of school, work, and household things. Tallon was glad he got to talk to Hunter about all the sex-related things; he felt better knowing there was no rush on him about it, and whenever he was ready, he could talk to Hunter about moving to the next step in their relationship.

Today was Saturday, and the friends were hanging out inside Flynn and Hunter's apartment, minus Hunter, or so the friends had noticed. Tallon arrived late as he had a couple things to do in his apartment with reports and what not; then cleaning his place up. Tallon reached the door and knocked as Flynn happily let him in.

"Hey, Tal," Drew nodded.

"Sup?" Tallon lifted his hand as a general wave to everyone, but noticing his boyfriend wasn't present. "Where's Hunter?"

"I think he's at work," Flynn stated. "I was up around 4:30 am, just to get a drink and use the bathroom and I saw him making a cup of coffee and saying he'd be back later,"

"I'll confirm that," Trevor informed. "Heard it on the radio around 9 am that Night Fury was going to work; Cody and Andrew are across the street watching from the car with Kris,"

"How come you didn't get that report?" Avery wondered.

"I was in a meeting at the station with dad and a few others about Odin's Dragon's updates," Tallon remarked. "I had my headset out from 8:30 to 10:30. I was assured Hunter was safe and I wouldn't need to be listening in,"

"Ah. Well, he's at work. He went in for 5 am, never mentioned when he was getting out," Trevor stated. "Still haven't heard anything,"

"It's not a big deal," Tallon smiled. "We'll see him when we see him,"

"So, how are things between you two?" Madison smiled.

"Real good. We went out for lunch, real date on Wednesday. He took me to Archetti's," Tallon informed.

"Oh, that's sweet. I heard that's a nice place," Harper beamed.

"It's beautiful inside and out. After we ate; it was a walk in the park, ice cream and then he dropped me off here before going off to work," Tallon blushed a bit.

"Any reason you two didn't do something easy. Why did you refer to it as a real date?" Elijah asked.

"Hunter calls those the simple stuff as outings together, but Wednesday was a real date because it marked one month of us being in a relationship. That's what Hunter said anyway," Tallon shrugged and then his cell phone went off as he checked it.

"Is that Hunter?" Flynn inquired.

"No, my mom," Tallon replied as he read over the message.

_**Mom, 11:08 am  
Hi, sweetie. Dad and I were wondering if you and Hunter would like to join us at the house for dinner tonight around 6:30 pm?**_

"Everything okay?" Seth wondered.

"Hm? Yeah. Mom wants to know if Hunter and I want to come to dinner at their house tonight," Tallon replied as he tapped the text box to reply to his mother.

_11:09 am  
Hunter's at work right now, but I'll ask him and get back to you soon. Love you!_

"Guess I should message Hunter and ask if he's up for it," Tallon went to pull up the messages with Hunter. Of course, while he was doing that; the apartment door opened and Hunter walked in. Tallon's back was to him as the others went to say something, but Hunter put a finger to his lips and they stayed quiet. Hunter crept up behind Tallon and wrapped his arms around his shoulders; instantly kissing his lips when Tallon turned to see who was holding onto him.

Hunter chuckled a little as he broke the kiss and moved so Tallon could see him. "Hi, babe,"

"Hunter?" Tallon asked. "Odin above, you gave me a heart attack!" he took a few deep breaths.

"You survived, didn't you?" Hunter smiled as he kissed Tallon's cheek. Tallon mumbled a bit, calming down.

"Off work?" Roxanne questioned. Hunter came around to sit next to Tallon now.

"No, just lunch hour…Which after driving here; I now only have like forty minutes to enjoy," Hunter stated. "Forgot about the ten-minute drive back," he added.

"How much longer is your shift?" Avery wondered.

"That's a million-dollar question right now. I have no idea," Hunter shrugged. "I got called in this morning at 4 am to go in for 5 am. Steven is supposed to be in for 1 pm, but now he's saying something is going on and he's not sure he can make it. I can't ask Daryl because he closed last night and he has something else going on that he requested off to attend. So…I'm kind'a screwed tonight if Steven can't come in because it means I'm there til close, which, since we're in Summer hours again…Means I'm there until 1 am, out by 1:45-2 am," Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter, that's way too much for one day…You've been there since…5 am," Tallon looked at him with concern.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've pulled a shift like this. Heck, I think when I was…Maybe nineteen-years-old; I did a 5 am open to 1 am close. Got home, went to bed and was woken up at 4:30 am to open the next morning and work until 5 pm that night. Was called in again to do 8 pm to 1 am, got home and slept until…I think it was 6:30 am when I was asked once more to work from 7 am to…I want to say it was 4 pm. Needless to say that when I got to Jay's apartment after all that…I went to the bathroom while he was getting me something to snack on, and crashed hard before he got back five minutes later, until maybe 11 am the next day," Hunter chuckled.

"What the hell was up with the schedule that day?" Drew blinked.

"Short-staffed, managers had other things happening. No, that was not a fun three days and I told corporate if it ever happened again; I'd walk out. I'll deal with today's shift, but if I get called tomorrow to open; I'm gonna be pissed…" Hunter said.

"Well, you're home now, for a bit at least. Want something to eat? I think there is leftovers in the fridge?" Flynn inquired.

"I'll feed myself, Flynn. Thank you, though," Hunter stated. "Now, you…" he looked at his boyfriend.

"M-Me?" Tallon blinked, thinking he did something wrong.

"Yes, you. What were you going to message and ask me if I'm up for?" Hunter wondered.

"Oh! That…" Tallon stated. "My mom wanted to know if we'd join them for dinner tonight, but I said I'd have to check and see what your night was like first," he informed.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you at your parents' house, babe. I'll see what is going on with work first. As soon as I hear from Steven; I'll let you know. I told him he needed to let me know by 1 pm what his situation is," Hunter stated.

"Sounds good," Tallon smiled as he laid his head on Hunter's shoulder. "Alright, go eat," he lifted his head. Hunter got up, and moved to the kitchen to make something for himself; it ended up being two turkey and cheese sandwiches with mayonnaise. Also; there was some chips on the plate along with a can of soda in hand. Hunter plopped down and started eating. After one sandwich was eaten and a few chips and sips enjoyed; Hunter's cell phone rang among the chatter of the friends.

"That's Steven…" Hunter remarked after checking the caller ID. "Please…Please be coming in tonight…" he pleaded before sliding the icon to answer and pressing speakerphone. "If this is anything other than you're coming to work tonight, Steven…I will kick your ass, kill you, and then make sure Steven Rasmussen is erased like he never existed…"

The sound of someone gulping on the other end was heard. _"S-So I'm not even gonna try and question any of what you just said and take your word for it…I-I will be in tonight, but-," _

"I don't like when there is always a _but_ with you…" Hunter remarked.

"_I'll be there at 6 pm…Is that okay?"_ Steven asked.

"Puts me at thirteen hours, but sure…Yeah, that's fine. But I get tomorrow off,"Hunter stated.

"_But Daryl is opening…I'm off and you're supposed to close,"_ Steven said quickly.

"And you're cutting into my off night with coming in at 6 pm by not handling your shit on an off day, which you had yesterday. I've worked six straight days as of today; I'm exhausted and I have homework to get done before Monday…I'm taking tomorrow off, and you're gonna go in to make up for what you lost and are making me lose today," Hunter huffed.

"_Okay…That's fair. I'll work tomorrow,"_ Steven agreed.

"Good. I'll see you at 6 pm then," Hunter informed before ending the call.

"We can do the dinner another night if you're too tired?" Tallon offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine. What time is the dinner?" Hunter inquired.

"6:30 mom said," Tallon replied.

"Alright…How long does it take to get to your parents' place from here?" Hunter wondered, eating another chip.

"About ten minutes," Tallon said softly.

"Okay. I get off work at 6 pm; I should be back here for 6:10. I'll grab a quick shower, change, and we'll go. Think they'll mind if we end up being a few minutes late?" Hunter questioned.

"Not at all," Tallon smiled to him. "I'll text mom and let her know," he added.

"Awesome, can't wait," Hunter smiled as he finished his food and checked his phone. "And it's time to go back…" he mumbled as he got up and cleared his stuff from lunch away. Hunter went into his room and then returned a few moments later while securing a watch to his wrist and tapping a few things on the screen. "There, that should be easier than using the phone," he stated. "Guess I'll see ya all next time I do," he smiled as he walked behind Tallon. "And I'll see you in a few hours," he lifted Tallon's chin and kissed him deeply. Tallon had a blush on his cheeks as Hunter headed out the door and left to get back to work.

"And here I thought Tallon was the big-bad gang leader," Elijah teased.

"Fuck off…" Tallon mumbled.

"Oh, leave him alone," Harper stated.

"Everyone is entitled to be happy," Madison nodded.

**. . .**

**[6:35 pm]  
[Raseri Home]**

Just as planned when Hunter got home from work; he showered and changed as he and Tallon headed right for the Raseri Residence ten minutes away. Tallon drove, of course, and they only arrived five minutes late. Tallon parked in the driveway and the two of them got out, walking towards the front door. Tallon knocked, though he knew he didn't have to; it was respectful regardless. Dustin answered the door, smiling to see them there.

"You know you could have come right in, son," Dustin said.

"I don't technically live here anymore, so being respectful, Dad," Tallon stated as Dustin moved side, allowing them both inside.

"Good to see you again, Hunter," Dustin greeted, offering his hand.

"You as well, sir," Hunter shook Dustin's hand.

"No need for formalities, dear. You can call us by our first names," Rachel beamed.

"Out of respect, ma'am," Hunter replied as Rachel put a hand over her heart.

"Tallon, I adore him! You best not let him go," Rachel stated as Tallon sighed, embarrassed.

"I…Had no intention of doing so, Mom," Tallon mumbled, mouthing an _I'm sorry_ to Hunter, who only smiled and shrugged as if to say he's heard it before and it was alright.

"We made chicken breasts with rice and broccoli," Dustin informed.

"Sounds divine," Hunter responded.

After another five or so minutes, the table was set and everyone was sitting down to enjoy the meal once Rachel set a plate in front of everyone. After a quick prayer, led by Dustin; everyone began to eat the meal. Around 7:15 pm, even with the light conversation; everyone was done. Two of Tallon's brothers cleaned up and did dishes while the rest of the family moved to the living room, and then the two brothers joined around 7:30 pm.

"So, how is school going, Hunter?" Rachel wondered.

"It's going good; can't wait to be done in June," Hunter admitted.

"Harder this year?" Garet questioned.

"Well, the classes aren't nearly as difficult as the first semester was, but the term paper I have to do takes up a lot of time next to work or events with dad," Hunter shrugged.

"Is it the dissertation?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes, all on Engineering, specifically Computer and Mechanical," Hunter nodded. "I've done a lot of research in my spare time since the start of the second semester, now I'm getting into actually writing everything,"

"Is it hard?" Daniel asked.

"The paper?" Hunter looked at him as he nodded. "No, not really. It's just a lot of writing, editing, and making sure it's formatted correctly and meets all requirements. It's basically a graduation project. I know I'll pass my classes and finals; I'm only taking Advanced Logic and Advanced Languages. There's also one music class on Mondays," he informed. "I have to have it turned by the end of Finals Week, so I think Friday the 31st of May. Final grades will be in by the following Friday, June 7th; we also receive our graduation status, pass or fail that day. And then in two or three weeks, diplomas will get mailed to us. No big graduation like from High School," Hunter explained.

"Your dad will probably throw you a party," Tallon smiled.

"Or Greg," Hunter nodded. "Likely both of them," he chuckled a bit.

"What is your plan for after college?" Dustin questioned.

"I've got some building and designing jobs lined up, most of it I can do from home and just hold meetings to make sure it's getting done to the vision," Hunter stated. "Or actually go into deal with all the technical stuff,"

"That should be fun, working from mostly home," Rachel smiled. "Will you continue to stay where you are? In Dreki Apartments?"

"Well, my lease isn't up until September, so I've got til then to figure it out," Hunter replied softly. "I don't mind living with Flynn, but I think his girlfriend might be moving in after she graduates this year as well,"

"Where does that leave you, back with your dad and uncle?" Arianna inquired lightly.

"Probably, or maybe I find my own place," Hunter shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet," he smiled. "I cross bridges when I get to them,"

"Good philosophy," Tallon laughed a bit as Hunter linked his hand to Tallon's; he laid his head on Hunter's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"And here I thought I was the tired one," Hunter laughed a little. "You wanna head home, babe?"

"No, I'm alright. I'm actually comfortable," Tallon said. "I've missed you these past few days,"

"I've missed you too, babe," Hunter kissed his forehead. "I'll have some free time tomorrow too, since I'm not working,"

"Don't you have homework?" Tallon blinked.

"A little bit, but nothing that will take super long," Hunter stated. "You can come over while I do it and then maybe we can watch a movie?"

"That sounds fun. Do I get to pick the movie?" Tallon hoped.

"If you'd like to," Hunter said softly.

"Yay," Tallon beamed, cuddling up more. The group continued to talk and relax until about 8:15 pm when Tallon actually began to fall asleep on Hunter's shoulder. After saying their goodbyes, Hunter offered to drive them back to the apartment. Arriving there, both said a goodnight to one another before going their separate ways into their apartments. Hunter changed into something comfortable and started his homework while texting Tallon for a few hours, and then around 12:30 am; he finally decided to get some sleep. For Tallon, he went to bed around the same time but spent his free time until then doing some police work. It had been an interesting day with the long shift for Hunter, but it ended nicely with dinner at Tallon's parents' place and then both of them texting until they fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 40:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 3/25/2019-5:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Odin's Dragons Hideout]**

The friends gathered to get some work done; they were targeting the final groups that were hard to fine and take down. Unfortunately, not much progress had been made in that goal because of how hard it was to find them. Even with Hunter's help; they struggled. Everyone was currently at the hideout going through files, pictures, sightings, and general discussion on their next move. Hunter was supposed to meet them at 4:30 pm after getting home from class, which ended at 4 pm, and then change clothes. However, it seemed he was running behind and already alerted Tallon that he'd be late because something came up at school that he needed to stay for, but also assured he was perfectly safe and wasn't in any danger because staying had to do with class.

"What's the plan, Tal?" Elijah asked.

"Our last major bust was the Hunters…We haven't made any progress since," Drew mentioned.

"I'm well aware, guys, but what would you like me to do? The Dreki Trappers, Hells Dragons, and Drake Killers are top gangs and definitely under the radar," Tallon stated.

"Can't be that under the radar if they are still making active strikes," Seth stated, sitting back in his chair.

"That's the point," Avery rolled her eyes. "We can't nail these guys," she sighed. "We need a plan, Tallon. Your dad will take us off the operation if no progress is being made," she added softly.

"I fully aware of that as well, Avery," Tallon mumbled as he rubbed his temples to rid himself of the developing headache.

"You alright, babe?" came Hunter's voice as Tallon looked over, seeing Hunter coming through the park entrance tunnel and flip his hood down. Hunter smiled and kissed his lips gently before standing next to him. "You look stressed," he pointed out.

"I'm alright, and yes; a bit stressed," Tallon admitted. "What took you so long?"

"School stuff for my music class. More discussion on that whole singing contest for the end of year performance put on by the students for this particular course. It's sort of a final project next to our Final Exam," Hunter shrugged a bit. "How goes the work?"

"Ugh, awful. We're getting nowhere," Trevor mumbled.

"No one said this line of work was easy," Drew remarked.

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place," Hunter offered now as they looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"Well, it could be a situation like you guys. Big organization working from a location that no one expects. A bunch of gangs always look for you in warehouses, abandoned buildings, etc. Of course, who would expect you're underground using the mainland's tunnels, which have been marked as unsafe and inaccessible. What if these bigger groups are doing the same general idea? Conducting business from the shadows?" Hunter suggested, sitting down in the chair next to Tallon's.

"He…May have a point," Elijah mentioned.

"It might not be the case, but definitely worth looking into as a theory to prove and if not then we're right back where we are," Seth stated.

"Another theory is that you may be looking _too _hard for them. Often times, we find things we looked everywhere for in the most obvious place that we didn't check because it might have been too easy," Hunter added.

"I have to agree with Hiccup on that one," Seth nodded. "He's right,"

"We'll have to look into that. Thanks for the input, babe," Tallon smiled.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied; then kissed his cheek.

"Does that wrap up business here tonight?" Avery wondered now.

"Yeah. It's getting close to dinner, and we can pick up on Hunter's idea to search…Outside of the box tomorrow," Tallon stated. The group packed up, shut things down and headed out to get to their vehicles.

"Are we ordering out for dinner at someone's place?" Roxanne questioned.

"Probably easiest," Flynn shrugged. Just as everyone was about to start discussing who would be hosting with their apartment, Hunter's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Uncle Greg. What's up?" Hunter answered. "Oh, that sucks…" he stated after a moment. "Okay, so why call me?" he questioned. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Of course he did…Why wouldn't he suggest it?" he sighed. "Fine…But you both owe me. I'll be there in ten…Get the stuff set up," he said before hanging up.

"Something happen?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah…Greg is entertaining a bunch of his military friends and their families, but the entertainment canceled last minutes, so good old Dad suggest he call and ask me if I'd fill in…" Hunter mumbled. "He's lucky I don't work tonight or have class tomorrow or I'd have told him no," he added.

"Guess you're heading there then?" Drew asked.

"I am. Can't leave Greg hanging like that, and I don't mind performing for soldiers," Hunter shrugged. "You guys wanna come with? Pretty sure there's food involved," he smiled.

"Will your dad mind?" Harper blinked.

"Not really," Hunter chuckled. "Besides…They owe me," he stated.

"Well, sure then. We all wanted to hang out anyway; this works as a way to do that," Madison beamed. "Where are we headed?"

Hunter pointed to Meade Hall. "There,"

"Well, easy enough. Should we just walk to it?" Elijah looked at them.

"Might as well," Tallon stated. "Come on," the group moved from the transportation center parking lot back over to Meade Hall, heading up the steps.

**. . .**

**[Meade Hall]**

Getting up the stairs, Hunter and the others were allowed in no problem. Reaching the main room where the event was, Hunter was instantly hugged by his Godfather and then his father.

"Thank you, son," Salvatore smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…You get it all set?" Hunter asked.

"Yep, right over there, laddie," Gregory pointed to the spot. "Brought guests?"

"We were already all together, so yes…I did. And you both owe me for this anyway…" Hunter mumbled. "I'm supposed to be preparing for my own singing event on Friday…"

"The singing contest at the university?" Salvatore wondered.

"That's the one. We're down to the final two, me and some other girl. It's biased if the class votes, so they are holding the sing-off between us on Friday at 5 pm. And only that late because I have class until 4 pm. Me and the girl perform one song each to test skill in highest and lowest pitch, but also length. The song will be the same for both of us, to see who does it better, and the teacher is using some note measurer to see who gets the closest to the original artist. Song hasn't been chosen yet; they are looking for something that is fair to both of us as I'm male, and my opponent is female," Hunter shrugged.

"Seems like a pain," TJ said.

"It is. There aren't many artists who can hit ridiculously high notes that also double in length. Most are females, and would be impossible to copy for a male to do. My highest note, I think, is in the song I sang for Jay. The _I Will Not Say Goodbye_ one," Hunter admitted.

"You've hit female high notes before, son…" Salvatore reminded.

"Yeah…Before puberty, Dad. I can't hit them anymore," Hunter remarked. "Anyway…Let's get this going. I'm assuming basic music as background noise, all military songs on live performance and no limits this time?"

"You got it," Gregory nodded. "One song now to kick off, then we'll have dinner before more performances over the next couple of hours,"

"No problem then," Hunter headed for the spot where he'd set his computer up. Someone approached with a small case and handed it to Hunter. "Thanks," he smiled as he opened it up to find his wireless microphone. Hunter got it all ready before placing it on his left ear and flipping it on. Hunter saw that Salvatore seated his friends and boyfriend with himself and Greg. Salvatore gave him a curious look as Hunter replied with only a thumbs up to show he was ready. Hunter stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "Good evening to all! I apologize for the long wait, but if you're ready for a good time; then I say we jump right into it in true military fashion!"

The room cheered as Hunter got the starter song ready. "This is called The Warrior Song. Inspired by the stories I've heard from my uncle about how you all kick butt against enemies who threaten our home," Hunter informed as he started the song, which began as just drums. _"I've got the reach and teeth of a killing machine with a need to bleed you when the light goes green. You best believe I've in the zone to be from my yin, to my yang, to my yang-t-z. Put a grin on my chin when you come to me, cause I'll win. I'm one of a kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be; another river of blood running under my feet."_

"Song is badass…" Seth chuckled.

"You haven't even heard the rest yet," Gregory chuckled.

"_Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me; you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go. Lord, make me dead before you make me old. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sight. Aim with the hand. Shoot with the mind. Kill with a heart like artic ice,"_ Hunter looked at Gregory now, smiling. "I am a soldier and I'm marching on!"

"I am a soldier and I'm marching on!" Gregory yelled with some others in the room who seemed to recognize the song.

"I am a warrior and this is my song!" Hunter called.

"I am a warrior and this is my song!" the room replied, catching the hint.

The music kicked up again. _"I'll bask in the glow of the rising war. Lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore. Wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands; I'll kill some more. Bullet in breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline. If death don't bring you fear; I swear you'll fear these marching feet," _Hunter took a breath. _"Come to the nightmare, come to me. Deep down in the dark where the devil be. In the maw and with the jaws with the razor teeth. Where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the Gods if I cross your path, and my silhouette hangs like a body bag. Hope is a moment now long past. The shadow of death is the one I cast!" _Hunter sang.

"_I am a soldier and I'm marching on. I am a warrior and this is my song,"_ Hunter called out; the rest singing with him. _"My eyes are steel and my gaze is long!"_ he continued with a few others singing at the same time. "I cannot hear you!" he shouted. _"I am a warrior and this is my song!"_ they all sang louder. The music took over as Hunter there were quite a few standing in front of him now, all excited and happy. Tallon and the friends could see that this was a song Gregory talked about Hunter writing when he was younger based on stories he'd been told. Hunter captured perfectly what the military would do if their home needed defending.

"_Now I live mean and I mean to inflict the grief. And the least of me is still out of your reach. The killing machine is gonna do the deed until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with my head held high; I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear. Know my pride. For God and country; I'll end your life,"_ Hunter sang as the soldiers cheered more. "Let's go, soldiers! One more time!" Hunter called to them.

"_I am a soldier and I'm marching on! I am a warrior and this is my song! My eyes are steel and my gaze is long! I am a warrior and this is my song!"_ came the final chorus, all of the soldiers and Hunter singing together as the music continued a bit, then cut when it ended. The room was in an uproar of cheering, shouting, hollering, and clapping. Hunter smiled, taking a few breaths as he gave a light bow to the guests in attendance. Hunter shut off the microphone, but kept it attached to his person while moving towards the table.

"That was incredible, Hunter," Tallon complimented.

"Thanks," Hunter smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Always a riot among the boys, lad," Gregory one-armed hug him.

"I figured as much; that's why I led with it," Hunter stated.

"Now, I think it's time we eat and then perhaps another performance after dinner," Salvatore smiled.

**. . .**

**[6:45 pm]**

Dinner was great, and Hunter did one other performance while everyone was digesting their meal. Hunter did a cover version of Archian Soldier, which everyone loved. **(By the way, the original is obviously American Soldier by Toby Keith.)** After that, regular music just played as background noise. Hunter stayed mostly with his friends or speaking with a couple of Gregory's close friends. Hunter didn't need to meet them because he had in the past. Everything was still going; and everyone was having a blast. While Hunter was talking with his friends and boyfriend; he was approached by Greg.

"Ready for another live one?" Gregory inquired.

"I'm out of military songs…" Hunter admitted. "Well…That's half of a lie. I have plenty, but the rest are all wicked depressing. You remember them," he added.

"Aye. I do. Just go with something you've written then," Gregory offered.

Hunter rolled his eyes as a small group of girls approached him; they had to be between the ages of eleven and seventeen. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Are you gonna sing again?" one asked.

"I plan to when I decide what to perform," Hunter nodded.

"Do you…Take requests?" another of the older girls questioned.

"I do, but only go through with them if I can do it. I do have a range I have to stay between," Hunter confessed.

"Can you do If Only from Descendants? Or rather, I think the artist is Dove Cameron," one wondered.

"Bit out of my range…" Hunter said as the girls frowned a little. "But I think I can manage it for you," the girls gasped and giggled with excitement before rushing off.

"I've heard that artist sing before…Are you sure about this Hunter?" Harper asked.

"Well, I was gonna work on my pitch and length tonight anyway…To practice for Friday. I might as well see just how far I can go. I'll be fine, don't worry," Hunter smiled as he located the song's karaoke version and flipped on the microphone. _Here we go…_ Hunter thought as he took a breath.

"_A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up till now, I've walked the line; nothing lost but something missing," _Hunter started. _"I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?" _his voice carried a bit.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me; don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs right in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be! Ah-oh, yeah. If only. If only…If only…" _Hunter's voice trailed as he got ready to continue.

"He's doing pretty good," Roxanne stated softly.

"Yeah, but is it coming naturally or is he forcing it?" Harper informed. "You can mess up your voice by forcing it to do notes you haven't practiced or just can't do because it's too low or high. Like he told his dad earlier about straining his vocal chords if he tried to hit notes that he used to be able to do before puberty hit,"

"Seems like it's coming pretty easy," Seth mentioned.

"For now; I've heard the original of this song before and it gets pretty up there," Avery remarked.

"_Every step, every word. With every hour; I'm falling in. To something new. To something brave. To someone I, I have never been. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"_ Hunter sang.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me; don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs right in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be! Ah-oh, if only. Yeah!"_ Hunter took a breath. _"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen! Yeah. Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?..."_ he closed his eyes now.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me; don't know what I'm feeling," _Hunter began again softly as the music picked up and he opened his eyes. _"Is this just a dream?! Ah-oh. If only I could read the signs right in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be! Ah-oh. If only, yeah! If only, yeah. If only, yeah. If only…If only…If only…"_ the song finished.

There was clapping and cheering once more as Hunter flipped the microphone off. Salvatore came over and slapped him hard on the back. "Ow!" Hunter yelped.

"Well done, son. And you said you couldn't do it anymore," Salvatore laughed.

"Pfft…You know how hard that was to do? Yeah, I didn't strain it…But fuck, it wasn't easy either…" Hunter muttered.

"But you did do it, Hunter," Gregory laughed. "I don't think that opponent of yours stands a chance on Friday," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I need a break after that. Hitting those notes is probably my absolute max…" Hunter said as Tallon got him a cup of ice water. "Thanks, babe," he smiled taking a drink from the cup.

"You did good," Tallon kissed his cheek.

"Made those girls happy," TJ chuckled a bit.

"Most of the time, I aim to please," Hunter stated as he sat down and relaxed with his water. "Come here, babe," he said, patting his lap. Tallon blushed a little, but walked over as Hunter gently pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"What's all this about?" Tallon asked.

"I just feel like holding you is all," Hunter smiled.

"Well, hold away then," Tallon said. Hunter kissed him lightly and wrapped his arms around Tallon's waist.

**. . .**

**[8:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The event shut down at 7:30 pm as Hunter packed up his stuff and everyone left back to the complex. After hugs and goodbyes; it only left Tallon and Hunter in the hallway together once everyone went to their own apartment.

"I guess this is goodnight for us?" Tallon inquired.

"It's only 8 pm; it doesn't have to be goodnight yet. I don't have school tomorrow and no work until…I think 3 pm. In April, we start summer hours again; I'll be back to working until midnight, probably more like 12:30 am by the time we get out," Hunter informed.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Tallon asked. "We can…Head down to my apartment, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great. I've got some snacks in my room; I'll go grab them and come to your place. See you in about five mins?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," Tallon beamed. Hunter entered his apartment to change into something comfortable, grab the snack, and tell Flynn not to wait up for him because he'd be over at Tallon's for a movie and spending time together. Hunter headed down the hall and knocked; Tallon let him in and they went right to the living room to sit on the couch and put on a movie. It was overall, a fantastic day and night. Hunter was happy, and honestly; he hadn't felt this way in a long time, so he desperately hoped he got to keep this amazing feeling.


	41. Chapter 41

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 41:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Friday, 3/29/2019-4:45 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Hunter and I had a great time hanging out together in my apartment on Monday night after the military event we attended so that Hunter could sing and provide music at Gregory's request after the first form of entertainment bailed. Hunter and I watched a movie on the couch, and it was over by 9:30 pm. We decided to watch another and then call it a night at 11 or 11:30 pm, but we missed the end of the movie due to making out a little. It was nothing crazy or that led into something else, but we kissed a couple times and it went from there into making out. I enjoyed it a lot; it wasn't planned and I never considered we'd get into that after only a month of dating, but it didn't feel wrong either. I guess once it started; I didn't overthink anything and let it happen. I felt relaxed and comfortable so I didn't stop it. Hunter stopped us when the movie ended, saying it was probably a good idea to call it a night because he felt tired. We shut things down for the night and shared another kiss before he left to get back to his apartment.

I shut off the lights and locked the door; then went to my room, going to sleep almost instantly. I had gotten a bit turned on from the making out, but thankfully, I hadn't gotten hard. I assumed that if I did; it would have been a natural reaction to making out with Hunter. Either way; Monday night ended perfect. On Tuesday, Hunter had his term paper research to take care of in the morning and I met with the gang, minus Flynn, Roxanne, TJ, Harper, and Madison to get more work done on locating our bad guys to take down. We all met up for lunch at 12:30 pm, Hunter included, so that was nice. Hunter went home to grab a shower and then head for work at 1:45 to get there for 2 pm. I guess he got called in early to handle something. Wednesday was calm, Hunter had class from 8 am to 10 am; then he decided to head for the library with his laptop to get more work done for his dissertation until 2 pm. I think he took a break for lunch, but ultimately did research until 3 pm; then left to get ready for a shift at 4 pm. I spent Wednesday doing work with the gang.

On Thursday, Hunter worked from 5 am to 8 am; then had class from 9 am to 11 am. I worked with the gang until then because Hunter and I decided to go on a date for 12 pm, so that was nice. We were going to hang out more, but at 2 pm; he got called into work because of a surprise inspection; then ended up staying to close because they were down a lot of people. Today, Friday; Hunter was supposed to have that singing contest at the university. We've all been invited, including his dad and uncle. The day was calm, but Hunter has spent the day locked up in his room to prepare for tonight. Flynn confirmed that for us when we wondered where Hunter was. But at 1:45 pm, Hunter left the apartment to go to class until 4 pm. Hunter already messaged me and said that we'd be right up front with his dad and uncle. I was excited about this, but I knew Hunter was nervous; he expressed it during our Thursday lunch date.

"Tal! We're heading over to the school. Are you coming?" Flynn called.

"Yeah!" I replied from behind my apartment door. I grabbed a few things and exited to go with them across the street.

**. . .**

**[4:50 pm]  
[Archia University]**

We met up with Salvatore and Gregory in the auditorium and found our reserved seats, and were in the protection ring of Salvatore's bodyguards. I knew there were others around too, hiding out in the shadows. More people began to file into the room; it seemed this was pretty big and everyone was excited about it. At 5 pm, a woman came out on the stage smiling.

"Welcome, welcome! As most or all of you know; the students of my class are putting on a concert at the end of the year. However, there can only be one lead singer and we've narrowed it down to just two who will perform for you. The students will be performing the same song and the winner will be decided by all of you and a measuring program. So, let's get this started. Your two contestants are Gabriella Vinter and Hunter Haddock!" the woman announced proudly. Hunter and the girl walked out, shaking each other's hand and wishing the other luck. "Your song will be All By Myself, by Celine Dion. Which of the two of you would like to go first?"

"I will!" Gabriella offered. The woman nodded, handing her the microphone as the teacher and Hunter stepped back.

"That's a hard song…" Madison commented quietly.

"The highest note is a F…Ridiculously high," Harper agreed.

"Can Hunter do it?" I asked.

"He doesn't look concerned or nervous when it was announced," Seth mentioned.

"Mr. President, Mr. Forger…Is it possible for Hunter to do the song?" Elijah inquired.

"It's a tough call," Salvatore admitted.

"Before puberty hit him; he was able to do a lot of high-pitch songs. Even Celine Dion's. But length was never on his side; he tried and tried, but couldn't usually hold a note longer than three to five seconds," Gregory added in.

"On Monday; he said the song he did was probably his max," Drew reminded. "And that wasn't nearly as high as the one he has to do now,"

"Will he back out, or would he still try?" Avery questioned.

"Hunter doesn't back out of a challenge; he'll still try. He might be able to hit the note, but he could hurt his voice doing so," Salvatore told them. "It's hard to say until after he does it," The girl, Gala, finished the song and did well, but she didn't hit it perfectly.

"You're up, Hunter," the teacher said, hanging him the mic.

"Not too late to back out," Gala grinned a bit.

"I don't back out," Hunter said calmly, walking forward. The song restarted as Hunter took a breath, closing his eyes. _"When I was young; I never needed anyone. And making love was just for fun; those days are gone. Living alone; I think of all the friends I've known. But when I dial the telephone, nobody's home,"_ Hunter started. As the next cue came up where he'd sing again; his eyes opened on the beat of the drums.

"_All by myself. Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore…"_ Hunter continued. So far; he was doing exceptional. I was watching the measurer closely, and Hunter, of course. Hunter's notes, thus far, have matched up.

"_Hard to be sure. Sometimes I feel so insecure. And love so distant, and obscure, remains the cure," _Hunter went on.

"_All by myself. Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore. All by myself. Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore,"_ Hunter closed his eyes, lowering the microphone as the music played. I could tell that Hunter was almost battling with himself about the next part. I don't know how he was doing it, but he was hitting all the right notes. Maybe he could do it? I just didn't want him to hurt himself to do it. Hunter took a breath and started on his cue to do so. _"All by myself. Don't wanna be all by myself…ANYMORE!" _Hunter sang out. I watched the program and realized he'd done it! Hunter hit it perfectly!

All my friends, Sal, and Gregory were shocked, but happy. I was still concerned because it looked like Hunter took a lot to do it, but still; he did it. The room cheered when Hunter held the note. _"All by myself. Don't wanna live. Ah-oh! Don't wanna live by myself, by myself anymore! By myself anymore. Ah-oh!"_ I was beyond impressed with my boyfriend. This song, the notes in it were way higher than Hunter said he could do, but he had done it by some grace of Odin. The crowd jumped to their feet, applauding and cheering. Hunter was taking deep breaths, the microphone at his side. Hunter smiled a bit, taking a light bow before handing the microphone to the teacher and briskly walking backstage. The teacher was surprised too, and she looked concerned as to why Hunter left so quick.

"Well, I think we have our winner. Hunter Haddock will be the lead singer in the concert come June. Thank you all for coming out, have a good night!" the teacher said, flipping the microphone off and setting it on the stand. I felt compelled to make sure Hunter was alright.

"Come on, Greg," Salvatore stood up. "We need to check on him,"

"Can we come too?" Flynn asked.

"Of course," Gregory nodded. We all moved to get behind stage and find Hunter against the wall with a water bottle. Hunter was also crouched down and slightly hunched over.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I asked, getting down next to him.

"I'm fine," Hunter rasped.

"You hurt your throat, didn't you?" Salvatore inquired.

"Maybe a bit," Hunter nodded.

"Why did you push it?" Gregory sighed.

"It didn't take much extra to do the note; it was holding it that high longer than I'm used to. And then the following length and pitches it took to finish the song," Hunter stated.

"Let's get you back to the apartment. Maybe don't sing for a couple days, and drink something hot?" Madison suggested.

"I know my cure for an irritated throat, thank you. I'll be fine," Hunter said softly. "I'm heading back to the apartment,"

"Right behind you, babe," I replied.

"As are we," Avery nodded.

"We'll come for a bit," Gregory informed. I helped Hunter up as he dusted himself off and then we all exited the university to get back to the complex.

**. . .**

**[5:30 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Getting back to the complex, we all went right to Flynn and Hunter's apartment. Hunter went to change, and I think shower really quick. Around 6 pm, Hunter returned and joined me on the couch. "Welcome back," I greeted him.

"Thanks," Hunter kissed my cheek.

"Your voice sounds better," Harper pointed out.

"I know the tricks to keep my voice in check. Gargle hot as you can handle salt water a couple of times; helps with sore throats," Hunter informed. "Not sure if it's advice given to all, but it works for me," he shrugged.

"Aye, something yer mother used to tell ya. You hated it as a kid," Salvatore chuckled a bit.

"You know, I vaguely remember those times," Hunter said. "Now…Who is up for dinner? I'm starving,"

"What are we having?" Flynn asked.

"I can whip up homemade pizza or burgers," Hunter offered.

"Oh, burgers sound great," Drew said. "We can help,"

"Guys…You know that if I cook something; I cook it by myself," Hunter reminded. "It's just a thing with me," he got up and moved to the kitchen.

"Well, you have friends now, so suck it up and let us help," Avery stated.

"Alright, fine…But I do the actual cooking," Hunter mumbled.

"Good, now how can we help?" Seth asked.

"Well, we need…Buns, condiments, veggies, and…Probably chips. Anyone wanna go out and get it?" Hunter asked.

"We'll go," the Thorston twins offered. "Can we do hotdogs too?"

"Sure," Hunter smiled.

"And I'll go to keep an eye on them," Elijah chuckled as he got up. "Come on babe," he wrapped his arm around Roxanne's waist. TJ followed the two of them out of the apartment after Hunter gave Elijah two twenties. Hunter pulled the burgers out of the freeze, and located a large skillet to cook with. Hunter also grabbed the hotdogs as well. Hunter got to work cooking everything and by 6:20 pm; Elijah returned with Roxanne and TJ, holding all the items they grabbed for dinner. Elijah gave Hunter his change and then Harper and Flynn helped set everything out. Madison and Seth took care of getting plates and the dining area set. Drew and I got soda out with a bucket of ice, cups, and then chips in bowls for easier access.

"Alright, food is up!" Hunter called. Everyone lined up to get what they wanted, but allowing Salvatore and Gregory to go first out of respect. Flynn, me, Hunter, and Harper went after Sal and Greg; then everyone else grabbed their food. We all sat at the table to enjoy our meal; Hunter did an excellent job, as always.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[8:30 pm]**

The food was great, and filling. Everyone enjoyed cupcakes or ice cream for dessert after cleaning up from dinner. Salvatore and Gregory left before dessert happened. Everyone was just sitting around now, but Hunter wanted a little time with his boyfriend.

"Feel like going to the room to watch a movie, babe?" Hunter asked, holding Tallon's hand.

"We could all watch one out here," Trevor suggested. Hunter mumbled under his breath, but Tallon caught it.

"I…Think Hunter is probably tired," Tallon said, surprising Hunter. "It's kind of a thing we do every couple of nights. Watch a movie together until we're ready to sleep. A movie in your room sounds great, baby," he smiled.

"Well, alright then. Have a good night! We'll probably hang here until 10 or 11 pm," Drew stated. Tallon and Hunter got up, saying goodnight to the others and then heading off into Hunter's room together. The door closed as the others snickered a bit.

"Something tells me that they just wanted to be alone," TJ grinned.

"So what if they do? It's cute," Avery laughed a bit. "I think they deserve one another. It's nice to see Tallon have another interest beside work and well…Hunter definitely deserves to be happy with all he's been through,"

"I agree," Elijah nodded. "Seems like their relationship is going swell,"

"They've been together a month, haven't they?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, two on the 20th of April," Harper nodded to her boyfriend. "But April will probably be a bit hard for Hunter. It's the one-year of losing his mom,"

"We'll all be here for him, if he wants us to be," Madison informed. "You saw how some deaths hit him, recent or in the past. It seems like he prefers to be alone,"

"As most do," Flynn added in. "Can't fault him for that. The guy has basically lived his whole life under constant watch,"

"Either way; we'll be here for him as we are for each other," Drew stated.

In the bedroom with Hunter and Tallon; they picked a movie to watch and got comfortable in Hunter's bed. "Thanks for saying what you did out there," Hunter informed as the movie was starting up.

"What do you mean?" Tallon asked.

"The me being tired and us watching a movie together thing happens every couple of nights," Hunter explained.

"Well, I mean; we kind of do," Tallon said. "I saw your face fall when they mentioned a group movie. I got the feeling you had suggested it under the pretenses that it would be just us,"

"Yeah, I did. Don't get me wrong; I like spending time with them too, but…It's been a long time since I've been this happy, Tal. Relationship-wise, at least," Hunter admitted.

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me," Tallon assured. "I get it," he added as Hunter leaned over, capture Tallon's lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long, but it was meaningful before they cuddled more and enjoyed the movie as it started.

**. . .**

**[10:30 pm]**

The movie got paused a few times for bathroom and make out breaks. However, when it finally ended, Hunter noticed that Tallon was fast asleep in his arms. Hunter laughed a little, kissing Tallon's forehead before using the remote to shut off the TV; he pulled the covers on them more as Hunter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Much later on, Tallon woke up and noticed he was still in Hunter's bed with him.

_I should get back to my apartment._ Tallon thought as he went to move, but Hunter's arms tightened on him.

"Stay…" Hunter said tiredly.

"But…We've," Tallon started.

"Yes, we have, babe. When we stayed at the Archian House together; you and I shared my bed. We don't live in the old days of proper courtship where the couple must be living or sleeping together to share a bed. It's fine; you fell asleep in my arms and I got comfortable with you in them. It's like 12:45 am…Just stay here tonight," Hunter mumbled a bit.

"Alright," Tallon smiled as his boyfriend's sleepy voice. Tallon laid down as Hunter continued to hold onto him; they shared a kiss and resumed a comfortable position for both as sleep took them away.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 42:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 4/2/2019-4:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Raseri Residence]**

Tallon enjoyed spending the night with Hunter in his room, and Hunter liked it too. Unfortunately; Hunter woke up first with a boner. Not wanting to make things awkward, Hunter swiftly and carefully without waking Tallon up went to the bathroom to take a cool shower. When the erection faded; he changed the water to hot to actually shower. By the time he got out; he wasn't hard anymore and Tallon was awake. Hunter was wearing just a pair of boxers and sleep pants when he came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. Tallon blushed a bit as the two shared a kiss before Tallon went to use the bathroom. The two decided to go out for a breakfast date before Tallon went back to his apartment to clean it, and then he told Hunter he had to do a few things with his family. The rest of the time until today had been spent with Hunter hard at work on his term paper while the gang did their jobs of trying to locate the bigger groups that were causing the most damage. So far, nothing.

Currently, Tallon was at his parent's house because they had asked him if he'd babysit his younger siblings for a bit. Of course, Tallon didn't mind. While he watching Arianna, Elliot, and Cole. Garet was working. Daniel was home too, studying hard for finals though, he didn't need to be watched because he was eighteen now, but it was a school day, so he wasn't working. Daniel still had high school until June, but then he'd graduate and work his job full time; right now, it's only Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Since Daniel was hard at work studying; the Raseri parents didn't want to take away from that crucial time, so they asked Tallon to babysit. Tallon had been over since 2:00 pm when they got off the bus. Finally, Rachel and Dustin arrived home and strolled through the door together.

"We're home," Dustin said.

"Thank you so much for watching them, Tallon," Rachel kissed his forehead.

"No problem," Tallon smiled. "They've been doing their homework since they got off the bus. Pretty sure they are almost done,"

"I'm done," Elliot stated.

"Me too," Cole beamed.

"I'm stuck…" Arianna mumbled.

"With what, sweetheart?" Rachel asked now.

"It's this music thing we have to do. Supposed to write a small song, like…The length of a reprise," Arianna informed. "We can do a full song, if we want. And we can have help from others. We've had weeks to do it, but I've got nothing for all my attempts. I don't know how to make lyrics, or play instruments…" she muttered. "It's due on Friday,"

"Seems a bit much for a ninth-grader," Dustin mentioned.

"I'm afraid we can't help much in that department either," Rachel frowned.

"But…I think I know someone who can," Tallon smiled. "Hunter is wicked good at all that stuff. I can call him and see if he'd come over to help. He doesn't have class today, and he'd be at work already if he had that. I think he's working on his term paper," he shrugged. "Or napping,"

"Do you think he'd help?" Arianna wondered.

"It's worth it to at least call and ask," Tallon got his phone, pulling up Hunter's contact ID and calling him. "Hi, babe. What are you doing?" he asked. A slight pause. "That sounds incredibly boring. So...I had a question. My little sister has a music assignment that we're kind of useless to help her with…Do you think you can come over and try to help her?" he inquired. "We're at my parents' house," he added. "Okay. See you soon, bye," Tallon ended the call. "He said to give him fifteen minutes and he'd be right over,"

**. . .**

**[4:20 pm]**

Hunter arrived and parked at along the side of the road; he grabbed a few things and headed for the door, knocking. Tallon answered it with a smile. "Hey, baby. Thanks for coming over,"

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything except trying to take a nap," Hunter smiled back, walking in with Tallon.

"You tired?" Tallon wondered.

"Didn't sleep that well last night. I'm okay, don't worry," Hunter assured as they reached the living room.

"Hi, Hunter," Rachel greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Raseri," Hunter replied and then he gave a wave to the rest before moving next to Arianna as Tallon sat down on the couch. "I hear you need help with music,"

"Gods, please…" Arianna sighed.

"No worries; I can help," Hunter promised. "So, what is the assignment, exactly? So I know the barriers on which my help shouldn't go past?" Arianna went through her folder and pulled out the paper, handing it to him. Hunter read it over carefully, understanding that the final performance had to be by the student, but getting help with music and lyrics could come from anyone as long as they were mentioned in the report written how the student came up with their song. "Seems a bit much to ask of a Freshman…" he stated.

"I said the same thing," Dustin said.

"Well, the cool thing is that as long as Arianna does the final performance; she can get as much help as she needs to make the song happen," Hunter informed. "So…How far have you gotten?"

"Hardly anywhere. I have no idea how to do all this kind of stuff. I've always been interested in it, wanting to be a singer when I got older…But I was hoping to take music as a major in college to prepare for all that…" Arianna admitted.

"I'm to assume you know your pitch range and length when singing then?" Hunter asked. Arianna nodded to him. "Well, the first part I like to start with when writing a song is…What will it be about? What do you want your song to express? Love, makeup, breakup, inspirational? Stuff like that,"

"Hadn't really thought about it…Everyone is gonna shoot for the easy stuff, so I guess I wanted different. Something people…Wouldn't go for," Arianna shrugged.

"Most of those songs are reserved for perhaps saying goodbye to people you care about, overcoming depression, so on and so forth. Definitely not a top pick as they're mood killers," Hunter told her.

"Well…That's what I wanted. Something people wouldn't pick, but can still draw attention to serious stuff. Eye-opener songs, I guess," Arianna said.

"Interesting manner of putting that explanation; I like it. So you want something that targets heavy problems around the world? War, bullying, suicide as a few examples?" Hunter inquired. Arianna nodded to him again. "I would advise, and just a suggestion; that you start with something a bit easier. Writing those other types are harder unless you've experienced it or have previous knowledge on the matter. Most artists write from personal feeling or experience. As an example, I wrote military songs based on my desire to want to join, and stories from my uncle,"

"Oh…Okay. Alright…Never been through any of that, so guess it's out. But what about…Suicide Prevention, or Anti-Bullying? I hear all these stories about kids killing themselves because of bullies. I see kids in my school get bullied and every day I wonder if one of the times I go in; I'm gonna find out one of my classmates ended their own life because of it," Arianna said.

"You and me both," Hunter agreed. "Happened a few times when I was in high school. Kids killing themselves, getting killed in car accidents,"

"Have you ever written songs about it?" Elliot asked.

"More than I can keep track of, and some never finished because I ended up feeling like they might be too deep," Hunter said. "But this isn't about my songs. I wrote how I felt with my experiences. You need to write for yours. When you pick something to write; you need to put a bit of yourself into it, your emotions and feelings at least. You can't preach a message if you can't put the message of how it makes you feel into it. Otherwise; it's just…Meaningless words with some fancy music behind it. You want your audience to understand your message, see things from your point of view,"

"Not following. And I only jumped in because I think I'm getting same assignment in a couple weeks…" Elliot informed.

"I suppose it is hard to understand if just explained, so let's try another way. I'll sing one of my songs, and then I want you tell me what the message was? Sound fair?" Hunter suggested.

"We'll try…" Arianna and Elliot nodded.

"Are you keeping to the anti-bullying and suicide topic?" Rachel questioned.

"Nope, completely random," Hunter smiled. There was a knock on the door as Dustin went to answer it; he returned moments later with Tallon and Hunter's group of friends. Hunter assumed it had to be police business since Tallon didn't look the least bit surprise they'd all come over.

"Hey, Hunt," Madison greeted.

"Sup?" Hunter replied, scrolling through songs on his phone.

"Not much. Tal told us to come over earlier," Avery informed. "What are you doing here?"

"My musical talent was called upon to help a younger sister," Hunter chuckled.

"Hunter is trying to help Ari and El understand the message in the song you create, so he's going to sing one of his and we have to figure out the message," Daniel informed, coming into the living room.

"Alright, found one. Ready?" Hunter asked. "It's mainly for them to figure out, not you guys," he added.

"We're ready," Arianna said as Elliot nodded.

Hunter started the song as Arianna instantly eyed him curiously. _"Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out…Wherever you are," _the music was very soft now. _"I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake. Come and find me,"_ Hunter gave Arianna a light look, and a single, barely noticeable nod.

"_I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break. Come and find me,"_ Arianna sang, which surprised everyone, but they didn't interrupt.

"_I need you to come here and find me because without you I'm totally lost," _Hunter and Arianna sang softly.

"_I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you…"_ Hunter did by himself.

"_Wherever you are,"_ Arianna and Hunter sang together as he pulled her to her feet and standing next to him.

"Go on," Hunter told her.

"_But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise; I will lose you. Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes; I will lose you. I used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true,"_

"_I've hung a wish on every star…"_ Hunter took over.

"_It hasn't done much good so far! I can only dream of you…Wherever you are," _Arianna joined in with Hunter now. The music took over for a few moments. _"I'll hear you laugh. I'll see you smile. I'll be with you," _

"_Just for a while!"_ Arianna sang out louder.

"_Oh, I'll be there just for a while!"_ Hunter followed up behind her.

"_Oh woah!"_ the two continued as the music picked up and went on for a little time before Arianna and Hunter prepared to start singing again. _"Oh! Used to believe in forever!"_

"_But forever is too good to be true. I've hung a wish on every star…" _Hunter sang on his own.

"_It hasn't done much good so far!"_ Arianna sang with him now._ "I don't know what else to do. Except to try and dream of you! And wonder if you're dreaming to! Wherever you are. Wherever you…Are…"_ the music cut seconds after they finished.

"Um?..." Tallon started.

"I thought it was supposed to be Hunter singing one of his songs?" Seth finished the sentence.

"It was a trick performance. I purposely picked something she would know and end up singing," Hunter stated. "What was the message?" he asked Arianna.

"Losing or missing someone you love that you know no amount of anything will ever bring them back, but also knowing that you can always remember them and hope they are thinking of you no matter where they are," Arianna informed.

"Correct," Hunter nodded. "And do you know why I did this?"

"No…" Arianna confessed.

"You couldn't have understood the meaning unless you know that feeling. Anyone can sing a song because they like it, but how many people sing a song because they sympathize? You didn't just sing this song because you know it and could, Arianna; you performed with passion because you understood the feelings. Every song I write has a meaning behind it because it was something I experienced and knew others might have to. Singing is an excellent coping mechanism, at least for me. But others use the music to help them as well, let them know they aren't alone because there are people out there who are going through whatever they are. It doesn't always have to be something sad either; that's why there are so many different types of songs out there," Arianna looked at him. "This is what I wanted you to understand when it comes to writing your own music. You have to create it with a meaning that you feel for others to grasp. Maybe not everyone will, but it holds meaning to someone who understand the feeling you do," Hunter explained. "Make sense?"

"I do," Arianna nodded. "The teacher tried to get that across and made it wicked confusing. Your way is a lot easier,"

"Your teacher instructs you about music, but does not teach with the experience of writing music, so he or she doesn't understand how difficult it can be without the proper context in which you're creating songs. You can't learn this stuff from someone who doesn't do it actively. Your teacher can show you pitch, length, how to stay in tune with a group…But unless they write and perform as an artist does; they don't truly understand anymore than you do when it comes to writing song," Hunter stated.

"Yeesh, you should be the teacher," Elliot said.

"I'm good, thanks," Hunter chuckled. "So, you understand what you need when you write now?" Arianna nodded again. "Now, using that…Pick what you want your song to be about,"

"And while they do that; I'll start dinner," Rachel stood up and went into the kitchen.

"And we can have our meeting," Dustin motioned for the cops in the room to come with him.

"We'll be here," Hunter said with a smile; he kissed Tallon when he walked by. The cops in the room left, leaving Flynn, Harper, Madison, and the Thorston twins in the living room with Hunter, Arianna, Cole, and Daniel.

**. . .**

**[6:30 pm]**

"DINNER!" Rachel called. Everyone returned the main area, and sat down for dinner. Rachel had made two large pans of sausage and potatoes for everyone to enjoy. Garet came home at 5:00 pm from work; he took a shower and then joined everyone. Hunter worked with Arianna in a quieter room; it was Tallon's old bedroom, which was being used as general storage, but kept organized.

"This looks great, Mrs. Raseri," Drew said.

"Thank you," Rachel beamed. "Everyone dig in and enjoy," she announced. Everyone got some food, and a piece of garlic bread. The conversations were light around the table as everyone ate; it was a good time.

"How goes your assignment, Ari?" Daniel asked.

"It's going good," Arianna replied. "Moving right along,"

"Will we get to hear it, sweetheart?" Rachel inquired.

"If Hunter and I finish up these last bits; I can show it to you tonight," Arianna grinned.

"You're already that far along?" Tallon blinked.

"Hunter is a very good teacher," Arianna giggled.

"Oh, come now. You've done most of the work," Hunter stated.

"Not really. We just took one of your unfinished songs that was in the area I wanted to work with, and you let me finish it; then you tweaked the music in accordance to the lyrics," Arianna said.

"Joint effort," Hunter shrugged. "So, shall we get back to it?"

"We don't have much more to go, do we?" Arianna inquired.

"No, just the final bits and meshing all the music together," Hunter nodded. "Come on,"

"Give us another hour or so, and you'll be the first to hear it," Arianna smiled as she and Hunter excused themselves and went back to work.

"This is exciting!" Rachel clapped. "Our little girl writing her first song!"

"Yes, Love. I know," Dustin chuckled. "Come, let's clean up and get into the living room. By the time we finish up; they should be done," he added. Agreeing, everyone got to work to help clean up from dinner, anxiously awaiting. An hour later, all of them were in the living room and watching TV. Hunter and Arianna were finishing up in the spare room, but he noticed that Arianna seemed tired and weak.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked her.

"I-I'm fine. Perhaps a bit tired from all the work we did," Arianna tried to smile. Hunter felt like something wasn't right here; she didn't look well. "Come on, let's go perform the song,"

"I think you should…Take a break, Arianna," Hunter suggested. "Maybe some water?"

"I'm okay," Arianna said getting up to move to the door. "I want to do this," she put her hand on the handle. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head and she leg go of the handle.

"Arianna?!" Hunter scrambled over to catch her so she wouldn't hit her head. Arianna was passed out. "Tallon!" Hunter called. He wasn't sure if he was heard because the TV was pretty loud and they were in the back room. "Help!" he tried again. Hunter quickly made sure Arianna was still breathing with a pulse before lifting her into his arms bridal style and hurrying down the hall. "Tallon! Anyone! I need help!"

"What the?" Dustin quickly shut off the TV as Hunter reached the living room. "What happened?!"

"She just passed out. I-I don't know what happened. We were coming out to do the song; she said she was tired and I told her to take a break. Arianna insisted she was fine, b-but as she was going to open the door; she just went unconscious," Hunter panicked. Dustin took Arianna from him as Rachel and the rest of the siblings were up with concern.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Rachel said with worry. "Oh…My girl…I feared this happening…"

"Rachel…Relax. We don't even know if that's what it is," Dustin informed.

"I'll drive," Tallon spoke up first.

"Get the cruiser; I'll ride in the back with her. Rachel, you come with the rest of them," Dustin demanded.

"I'm riding with my little girl!" Rachel snapped.

"I'll bring the others," Garet said instantly. "We don't have time for this! Let's move!" he added.

"You guys have to go," Tallon said to Hunter and his friends.

"Don't worry, we understand. Keep us posted?" Trevor stated. Hunter didn't understand; he felt like he was the only one who didn't know what was happening here.

"I will as soon as I know," Tallon said quietly. Hunter wasn't sure what he could say or do right now, but he could tell this was an emergency and Arianna needed to get to the hospital. Hunter couldn't interfere on that, so he would wait to find out. Hunter left with the friends; he got in his car, watching as the Raseri's rushed to load Arianna in the car and take off. Garet was last out with the remaining siblings as they took his car following their parents and Tallon. Hunter turned the car on and headed towards the complex, all the while wondering what was wrong with Arianna that everyone knew except him, and if the young Raseri daughter was alright.


	43. Chapter 43

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 43:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Tuesday, 4/2/2019-8:45 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

I wasn't sure what to make of what happened, but I knew that it had to one; be big, and two; well-known. It seemed my friends, boyfriend, and his family all knew what was wrong with Arianna. I was scared, and concerned for her. I just wanted to know if she was okay, but so far; I wasn't getting any information. I wouldn't ask my friends to tell me; they'd probably say that it was up to Tallon to let me know what was happening. Besides; it seemed that everyone went back to their apartments and Flynn was with Harper and Drew in theirs. I just sat alone in mine and Flynn's apartment; keeping my phone close to me and working on my term paper because there was nothing else to do. This thing was due at the end of May, so I needed to get it finished. Thankfully; I was ahead of schedule on it and would have it set a week or two before it was due. At least, that was the hope.

I checked the word counter and that I'd gotten farther than my planned segment. I liked being ahead, so this was good. I'd actually spent the time since getting home from Tallon's parents' place working on my paper, so I got a lot done. I yawned a bit and kept typing; I got through another two paragraphs before deciding to stop for the night. I got more done than I had anticipated doing anyway, so might as well take a well-deserved break. I saved my work and closed down the window, then shut the laptop. I leaned back on the couch and sighed; I still hadn't gotten any replies from Tallon. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit, or tried to. My eyes opened quickly when I heard the apartment door opened; I sat up and looked back to see Flynn entering with our friends.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, Hunter," Flynn smiled softly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Thought we'd come check on you," Harper said.

"Why are you checking on me? I'm fine. Just worried about Tallon and wondering if his sister is okay," I admitted.

"We saw how panicked you looked earlier…And realized that Tallon never told you," Drew stated.

"I…Assume he would have told me when he was ready," I mentioned.

"It wasn't a matter of ready actually," Trevor pointed out.

"He…Actually forgot you didn't know," Roxanne confessed. "He thought he'd told you,"

"Does it…Have to do with his sister?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Madison nodded. "Arianna has been very sick for a long time, Hunter and unfortunately, it's been getting worse despite treatments,"

"Currently, she's in end stage renal failure. Her kidney's are deteriorating rapidly and to spare all the fancy talk…Her only chance is transplant," Avery continued, shocking me. Arianna had been sick, and is going to die without a transplant?

"We just heard from Garet; he said that the doctors are giving her a week or two left," Seth frowned. I couldn't believe this. It…Broke my heart. Arianna was just a young girl, almost sixteen and she was going to die?

"The family has been dreading this day, and she's on the list for a kidney, but no one in the family is match and we've all tried too," Flynn informed. "Arianna is awake, and she knows she'll die without it, but she feels that after this long with there being nothing; it won't change in the next few weeks. She's asked that they stop trying, so Tallon, and the family are taking things hard and spending whatever time they have left with her,"

"Everyone in the world on the donor list, and there's…Nothing for her?" I asked.

"She's in line for one, but it's more if someone dies. The live donor list is…Only if someone is willing to do it. You know? They have to be a match, for one. Healthy for the operation, as number two. And three, willing to donate, but there's a list for that too. Unless someone in the family, or close friends is a match; Arianna sits in line, but it's the fear she will pass before it gets to her. She's been on this list for a couple years now," Elijah explained.

"I-I need to go see him. I know that pain, being helpless to stop something…I'd wish it on nobody," I stood up.

"Don't, Hunter. We were asked to, for now, give the family some space. Including you, unfortunately. We were told we'd get to see Arianna again soon, before she passes," Harper interjected. "I know it sucks, we all know it does, but we have to respect their wishes," I hated this; it hurt me to know. I watched my mom suffer for a long time, being useless and helpless to stop the illness killing her. I couldn't save mom. I couldn't save Jay. I couldn't save any of my grandparents. And now…My boyfriend and his family are suffering, about to lose Arianna.

"We wanted to let you know, so you're ready for when we're allowed to go. I doubt Tallon, or the family will want to talk about it," Madison said lightly.

"Not entirely sure how to take it…" I admitted. "It…Bothers me on personal levels to learn of this…" I closed my eyes, heading for my room. "I need to be alone…Thanks for telling me," I closed my door and sat on the bed. Gods, this wasn't fair. Did I really have to sit back and watch more people I've come to care for die? Watch people I care about suffer? I couldn't stand it! The only thing I could do was be there for Tallon, and his family. Right? That's all I could do? I looked at some pictures on my dresser, and nightstand.

Something struck me, though. Flynn said the family isn't a match, and neither were the friends. But…They were tested long before they knew me, assumingly. I was never tested. It was unlikely that I'd be a match, but I could try at least, right? I'd go first thing in the morning, to the hospital and get tested. I wouldn't say anything to anyone, so they wouldn't get their hopes up for nothing. I knew it was a slim chance, but I had to do something. I had to try.

**. . .**

**[Wednesday, 4/3/2019-7:00 am]  
[Arc General Hospital]**

I moved swiftly to the desk, knowing that I had my Advanced Logic class at 8 am. I knew visiting hours didn't start until 8 am too, so I'd be in and out before Tallon and his family came to see Arianna. "Can I help you?" the woman inquired, peering through her rectangular spectacles at me. I was wearing glasses, and a pretty casual outfit. It was funny that barely anyone recognized me like this.

"Hi. I'm…Here to see about getting tested for a patient who needs a transplant," I asked.

"The patient's name?" the woman questioned.

"Arianna Raseri, admitted last night," I said. The woman typed a few things before looking back at me.

"Third floor; you'll need to speak with the doctor on staff," the woman stated.

"Thank you," I replied, heading for the elevator. I headed for the third floor and went right for the main station. "Hello," I got the attention of a nurse.

"Hi," she smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I was…Hoping to get tested for a patient who needs a transplant. Her name is Arianna Raseri; I'm…A friend of the family who has been…Out of contact for a while and just learned. I know many others were tested, and she's on a list, but her time is running out and I'd…Like to help if I'm able," I explained, hoping the woman didn't eject me from the hospital.

"Your name, sir?" the woman inquired.

"Hunter Haddock," I said. The woman stopped fast, staring at me with surprise. "And if at all possible, I'd like to keep my presence here a secret. I don't even want the family knowing…" I flashed a smile as the woman managed a nod.

"I-I'll take you into a private room to do the test. And you…Don't want the family knowing you're here on the patient's behalf?" the girl remarked.

"Please and thank you. I don't wish to get their hopes up if I'm not a match and I realize the chance is slim, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try," I said. The nurse nodded, understanding as she got up and we went to a private room off to the side. She grabbed some things to draw blood and I sat on the edge of the bed, rolling up my sweater sleeve for her to do what she had to do. Some moments later, as expected, it was finished. "How soon will I know?"

"Later today. Perhaps lunch time? Would you…Like us to call you with the results? And still…Keep this from the family?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, please. And label me anonymous, for security reasons?" I hoped. "This is my number," I wrote down a number for her. It wasn't my actual number, just one to a free calling and texting application. As long as I had Wi-Fi; it worked great. And no one except those I trust full had my cell phone.

"Of course, sir," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"No problem. I'm here until 4 pm; I'll deliver the results by phone," the woman replied.

"I appreciate that," I said before fixing my sleeve and hopping off the bed. Alright, had that taken care of. Now; it was off to school until 10 am.

**. . .**

**[12:45 pm]**

I was sitting in my room, working on my term paper a bit when I heard the buzzing of my cell phone beside me. I glanced over and didn't recognize the number, but had been expecting a call. I hoped it was this. I lifted the device, sliding the icon to answer while placing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Haddock?" _came a female voice, but whispering.

"This is he," I replied.

"_Hi, it's Tiffany, the nurse from this morning at the hospital. I have you results,"_ she said quietly.

"I'm ready," I said, crossing my fingers and praying to every God and Goddess I was able to.

"_You're a match,"_ Tiffany stated. The shock hit me like a pile of bricks. I was a match?! The like one in a million chance to be it, and I was it?! This was…Great!

"Oh, thank Odin…" I sighed in relief. "Now…I need you to listen very carefully," I smiled.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 4/9/2019-10:00 am]  
[Arc General Hospital]**

Hunter took care of everything after learning he was a match for Arianna. Hunter scheduled the visit with the doctor about doing the transplant as soon as possible since Arianna's time was running out. The poor girl was getting weaker by the day. Thankfully, the doctor had no problems with Hunter being the donor; he just needed information first. Hunter obtained his medical records, handing them over without a problem, and they had previously discussed the risks, general operation, and recovery time. Hunter took care of everything for work and school to do this; there was no way Hunter couldn't not do it. The other big thing was that he hadn't told a soul anything, and requested to stay anonymous for the time being. The only people who knew were Salvatore and Gregory, and they were sworn to secrecy. Even secret service was told to keep everything off the radio.

The surgery was today for 11 am. Hunter was already there ahead of time to get ready. The doctors were already told how to inform the family, so that Hunter's name wouldn't be mentioned. In the room with Arianna; the Raseri's stood around her bed. The friends had come too, being told that Arianna didn't have long left. The doctor reached the room, and knocked a few times.

"Come in," Dustin said softly. The doctor strolled in calmly.

"Miya?" Drew was first to say upon recognizing the person who walked in.

"Hello, Drew. It's been a while," the woman, Miya, said gently. "Now…How is our patient doing?" she smiled, moving towards Arianna.

"Living whatever days I have left…" Arianna tried to smile.

"Well…I think you'll get to enjoy many more," Miya replied. "Are you ready to get a new kidney?" she asked.

"What?" the room asked, surprised.

"I don't…Understand?" Arianna stared.

"A donor came through, and you're next to receive," Miya stated.

"A-Are you serious?" Rachel prepared to sob.

"Yes. We found someone last week," Miya informed.

"Why…Weren't we told right away?" Dustin inquired.

"The…Donor elected to stay anonymous, and there was a lot of paperwork involved. I am quite surprised you haven't been told yet. The surgery is today, in about forty-five minutes. I'm here to bring you to the operating room," Miya smiled.

"I-I'm getting a new kidney right now?" Arianna asked, on the verge of tears.

"That's right, sweetie," Miya nodded. "Everything is all set; we just need you now,"

"And…We can't know who the donor is? You said elected to stay anonymous, so this is a live person?" Tallon questioned.

"They asked to stay anonymous, and we respect that," Miya smiled as she got Arianna ready for transport to the operating room. "This shouldn't take too long, and I'll come retrieve you when she's in recovery," Miya said, as a few others came in to help wheel Arianna's bed out of the room. "You're welcome to wait here, or in the OR waiting area,"

"We'll see you soon!" Avery called.

"We love you!" Rachel cried. "Oh…It's a miracle!" she sobbed against Dustin.

"Certainly is…" Daniel sighed out.

"We should call Hunter, tell him the good news. He was…Really torn up when he learned," Harper frowned.

"He was?" Tallon asked.

"Yeah. He mentioned knowing the pain of watching someone you love just…Fade away and be helpless to stop it. Referring to his mom, I think," Flynn agreed.

"We've barely seen him since that night," Trevor mentioned.

"I'll call him," Tallon got his phone, and tried, but found it went right to voicemail. "He's…Not answering. It goes right to voicemail,"

"Strange…Not like Hunter to turn his phone off or ignore calls," Seth remarked. "Maybe his dad or Greg know?"

"Don't ride his ass," Dustin said. "I'm sure he's just busy," Tallon nodded, but still wanted to know if Hunter was okay.

**. . .**

**[2:30 pm]**

The group sat around until 12:30 or so when they grabbed a quick lunch in the cafeteria and then returned to the OR waiting area. It was torture waiting, and worrisome still for Tallon because Hunter wasn't answering calls or messages. Miya finally reached them smiling as everyone was up fast.

"How is she?" Rachel demanded gently.

"Perfect. The surgery went splendidly, and she is in recovery. Now, she will need to remain here about two weeks, to make sure everything is working as it should. After that, totally recovery time is about six weeks that she will be able to continue at home," Miya informed. "Come…I'll bring you to recovery to see Arianna," she invited. Miya led them through the doors and over to recovery where Arianna was laying on the bed, still out. "She'll be up soon," The room was nearly empty except a few others. There was one spot that seemed blocked off with curtains that was next to Arianna. "I'll be back to check on things in a bit," Miya said before leaving again.

"I really wish we could know who the donor is…" Elliot mumbled.

"I'd like to thank them," Dustin said as Rachel agreed.

"I'd like to know that…And where Hunter is. It's been hours…" Tallon sighed. TJ went to leaned against a silver pole, but it moved and he lost his balance. TJ accidentally dragged the curtain back and revealed someone they all knew.

"Hunter?!" they gasped. Tallon instantly went to his side.

"I, uh…I…Don't understand. Why is…Hunter here? In a recovery area?!" Tallon panicked.

"Nothing got reported that Hunter was taken to the hospital," Trevor confirmed. In all the worry, Hunter began to wake up.

"He's waking up!" Drew announced. Hunter groaned, trying to open his eyes.

"B-Baby?" Tallon held his hand. Hunter turned his head in Tallon's direction, smiling a bit as he opened his eyes.

"Well…Aren't you a sight to see upon waking up?" Hunter tried to laugh a little.

"Hey…" Tallon smiled back. "Baby…What are you doing here?" Miya returned.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Haddock. I apologize you've been disturbed," Miya bowed her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miya. I know these people. Tallon is my boyfriend," Hunter smiled a bit.

"Everything suddenly makes sense," Miya chuckled a bit.

"What makes sense?" Drew inquired now. "What's going on?"

"Hm?" Arianna began to awaken.

Miya walked over to Hunter now. "Surgery went well. You remember what you've were told?" she asked.

Hunter nodded. "I do. About three or four days recovery in hospital; then four weeks more with a follow up or two,"

"Good memory," Miya smiled.

"What did…Hunter have surgery for?" Dustin questioned now. Miya glanced at Hunter now, and he gave a slight nod to her, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Mr. Haddock saved your daughter's life, Mr. Raseri," Miya smiled, leaning against the wall. Everyone's eyes widened at the words.

"What…?" everyone asked.

"Hunter was Arianna's _anonymous_ donor," Miya informed lightly. All of their eyes shifted and fell on Hunter now.

"Hu-Hunter…You were…Arianna's donor?" Tallon asked, entirely beside himself.

"I was," Hunter nodded.

"Why…Didn't you tell anyone? When did you even do all this?" Trevor inquired.

Hunter sighed a bit. "After I was told what was happening; it hit a little too close too home with the anniversary of my mother's death coming up in now, twenty days. She was sick for a long time; dad, my uncle, and I were powerless to stop it. We just had to watch her die a little more every day, knowing there was nothing we could do. That's…Why I asked to be alone once I was told," he started. "I never wanted anyone else I care about to ever have to feel that pain. At first, all I wanted to do was offer whatever support and comfort to you and your family, Tal. But then something Flynn said came to mind. That all of you had been tested and no one was a match,"

"I realized that all this must have happened before I was in your lives, so I figured that it was a slim as hell chance…But I came here the next day, the 3rd, and got myself tested. I asked that staff keep it a secret from you, in case I wasn't a match. I didn't want anyone to raise their hopes for it to be nothing. But then I got a call from the nurse telling me I was a match. I had this weird feeling you might tell me that I couldn't do this, or you couldn't ask me to do it. So I set everything up this past week until today. You…Weren't actually supposed to know at all, but…Since you found me here; I knew I had to tell you," Hunter explained softly.

"But…Hunter, why? What…About school, your job?" Tallon pushed, beside himself at the reveal still. Hunter did everything behind their backs, and saved Arianna's life.

"School and my job don't take precedence over life, babe. Regardless; I have all that figured out, so don't worry. I won't miss much and I have the work I'll miss while I'm still in here for a few days. And then I just return to normal stuff when I'm out. Only thing I can't do is lift heavy items, or drink. Now, is that such a sacrifice to be able to give life as it were. Not really. As for why…" Hunter trailed off, looking down a bit.

"I said it before. I watched my mom die, some days better than others, but I still watched her die a little more every day. I couldn't do anything. Dad and Greg couldn't do anything. We just…Had to sit back and watch it happen. It hurt. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. But I had felt it before, when Jay died. He's…Someone else I couldn't save. You know? I always said that if I could do something. If I could have done anything…I would have. I couldn't save them…But I saw a chance to save your sister, and when that chance was given to me in the form of being a match…How could I not do it? I had the ability to save her like I was unable to with mom and Jay. I had the power to make sure you and your family don't feel the pain me, Greg, and dad do…Giving up a kidney is a small price to pay to give life and bring happiness,"

Nobody knew what to say after Hunter said all that. Tallon just stared at Hunter before carefully launching forward and hugging him. "Thank you…" he quietly sobbed. Hunter smiled a little, hugged back.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied.


	44. Chapter 44

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 44:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 4/13/2019-5:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Arc General Hospital]**

It was an absolute sob fest after Hunter revealed that he donated one of his kidney's to save Arianna, and his reasons why. Hunter didn't want people he cared about to feel the pain he had when he was unable to save his mother, who had also died from an illness they weren't able to cure or stop, so he, Gregory, and Salvatore watched helplessly as Vanessa Haddock died. Tallon cried that day, and he didn't care who saw it. Rachel was the one in hysterics of what Hunter did; thanking him endlessly. Dustin, and the rest of the Raseri males thanked Hunter as well, telling him that he was a good man. Arianna nor Hunter could leave their beds, so she reached her hand out and Hunter held it as she cried a bit, thanking him for saving her life. The friends also told Hunter he was a good person, and what he did was nothing short of incredible and heartfelt.

Hunter and Arianna spent another few hours in recovery before Miya had them taken to another room and allowed them to share after making sure it was alright with the family and Hunter first. However, it was now four days later since the transplant and Hunter was cleared to leave. He spent his four days visiting with Greg, his father, friends, and doing work from his laptop. Drew got his chance to talk to Miya for a few moments, setting up a time to sit down over dinner or something and actually talk about things between them. Hunter was more than ready to go home; he hated hospitals, but at least the reason he was in one was for a good cause. Hunter was just waiting on his release papers to sign; then he'd be going back to the apartment to get some rest.

Miya knocked and strolled in with a clipboard. "I am so sorry about the wait, Hunter," she apologized.

"It's alright," Hunter smiled, sitting up carefully. Everyone was in the room; it was nice that they could visit Arianna and Hunter at the same time. At least until now when Hunter was leaving.

"Well, here are you discharge papers. Your average things, home care, and restrictions following surgery. No heavy lifting over ten pounds for the next four weeks. You can return to school and work, but do be careful not to hit where your incision is. And I believe it goes without saying, no alcohol right now. After you've healed fully and had your follow up appointment; you can drink moderately," Miya explained.

"I understood all of this before the surgery, Miya. But thank you for telling me again," Hunter stated as he signed the spots he needed to.

"Alright, you're free then," Miya chuckled a bit. "Easy does it with getting out of bed," she warned lightly. Hunter carefully got up and took a minute to stand; finding his balance before moving.

"I really wish you'd consider staying home while you recover, Hunter," Salvatore mumbled.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna be doing to school and work," he added. "I don't need round-the-clock care," he muttered.

"He's fine, Sal. His secret service is around, two of them happen to be boyfriend and friend; I'm sure Hunter has all the help he needs in his apartment," Gregory reminded Salvatore.

"We're all going with him," Drew assured. "We might not be secret service, but Hunter has access to all of us for help, sir. We live in the same building,"

"I suppose that makes me feel better," Salvatore nodded.

"Hunter, come here. I want to give you a proper hug, now what we're allowed to move," Arianna laughed a little. Hunter moved over to her as they both hugged, being careful of the other one. "Thank you again, for what you did for me,"

"You're welcome. And when you're finally out of here; we can put on that performance for your family," Hunter stated.

"I never finished the assignment," Arianna said.

"I turned it in for you. I had your recording and report on my laptop, so I sent everything to you teacher before I got admitted here for surgery. Not sure what your grade was, but betting you did fantastic," Hunter informed.

"In that case; I can't wait to get out of here and find out. I don't even care about all the makeup work," Arianna beamed.

"See, that's how I felt," Hunter laughed.

"At least you got to do yours here," Arianna pointed out.

"I made arrangements with my teachers before surgery. There were a few who knew what I was doing, for obviously reasons that they had to know to excuse my absence. Online courses for Advanced Logic and Languages. Music is easy; we're just working on our end of year stuff. And the term paper; I have all my research on my laptop, so all I do is type for that. I should have it done by the time I'm considered fully healed," Hunter chuckled.

"Lucky you," Arianna smiled.

"I have your work, sis," Elliot mentioned softly. "We have the same classes, even if we aren't on the same schedule. I'll bring it tomorrow for you; then you can work on some while you're still in here,"

"That was very nice of you to do, Elliot," Dustin stated.

"I know I've probably said it a thousand times since Tuesday…But thank you, Hunter. I never expected to get saved after the years of waiting…I had accepted it wouldn't happen, and that I would die…" Arianna held his hand.

"I'll leave you with a little advice my Godfather taught me growing up; expect the unexpected," Hunter poked her nose. "Sometimes people come into your life for a specific reason. I came into your life as your brother's boyfriend. Someone who hadn't been tested to save you as the others did prior. Funny that it worked out I was a match for you, isn't it?"

"I don't care how funny, coincidental, or whatever you want to call it is…You saved my life, Hunter. I am both eternally grateful and indebted to you," Arianna said softly.

"No debt; the only thing I ask of you is that you enjoy your life," Hunter smiled.

"I think I can manage that," Arianna nodded.

"Then we're square," Hunter shook her hand. "Get some rest; you're tired," he added.

"I will after dinner," Arianna replied.

"Good. Alright, let's move because I'm tired and hungry too," Hunter stood up again; he exited the room with his friends, father, uncle, and boyfriend.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Getting back home, Hunter was happy to be there. Hunter stored his discharge papers in drawer or his desk because it acted like a file cabinet. Hunter set down his computer and other things that were at the hospital with him; he finally grabbed a shower with his own stuff and felt a lot better. Everyone else had cleared out to get home for dinner, assuming Hunter would want to relax. Greg, Tallon, and Salvatore were still over though. Hunter got back out to the main room and found that dinner was already cooked and ready to go, made by Salvatore himself.

"Thanks for dinner, Dad," Hunter said.

"Well, I thought you could use a little home cooking," Salvatore chuckled.

"Doctor said healthy stuff," Gregory reminded.

"Grilled chicken with rice and broccoli? Sounds great after four days of hospital food," Hunter smiled as Gregory brought him the plate after he had sat down. Flynn provided a water bottle for him too. "Thanks," he said, starting to eat instantly.

"How do you feel?" Tallon asked.

"A bit sore, but I'll live," Hunter replied. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm not the one who had surgery," Tallon stated lightly.

"But you are the one who has had a sick sister you thought you'd lose. You are the one who has been very emotional since that day she collapsed and when you found out I donated a kidney for her. So I'm asking if you are okay, babe?" Hunter kissed his cheek.

"Hunter…What you did for my family, my sister…Words aren't enough to describe it. Words aren't enough to thank you for it. I just…Can't believe you did it. You…Had no obligation to, were never asked…But as soon as you learned; you were on it in secrecy…" Tallon looked down.

"I didn't need to be asked or feel obligated, Tallon. It's just in my nature to help wherever I can," Hunter told him as Tallon looked at Hunter. "I would have done it for anyone. I am a listed organ donor if I die,"

"But you're not dead, Hunter…You're alive, and you still did it," Flynn remarked.

"Because I suppose you could say it felt personal to me. You're my boyfriend, she's your sister. I care about you, your family, our friends…Learning your sister was sick, had been for a while, and was dying…I just…Didn't want to sit back and let it happen. I knew it was a super slim chance that I was a match, but what kind of person would I be if I hadn't at least tried. Turns out, I was a match, and for once…I could stop what was happening. I was able to make sure you, and your family didn't have to feel the pain that me and my family did, and still do. I hate it, Tal…I hate being powerless, useless to stop things. I couldn't save Jay, my mom, any of my grandparents who died due to anything other than old age…But this…I could stop," Hunter told him firmly.

"I could give something to make sure someone I care about didn't die. To make sure people I care about didn't have to suffer that ungodly pain of loss and helplessness because they weren't able to do anything. I hated that feeling, Tallon. I despise it. It's the worst feeling in the world, and I had the ridiculously lucky chance to make sure you and your family didn't have to feel it. So I lost a kidney, and can't drink like I used to, which wasn't all that much anyway. It was worth it to be able to save Arianna's life," Hunter informed, cupping Tallon's cheek.

Tallon was on the verge of tears again, but Hunter smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Afterward; there was tight hug, but nothing that would hurt Hunter, who was still healing from the transplant surgery. "You are amazing," Tallon sniffled a bit.

"I'm just me," Hunter said. "Hey, come on…No more crying. Everything is fine," Hunter smiled. Tallon nodded, composing himself, or trying to at least. Everyone had some dinner and talked more about whatever. Hunter was so glad to be home; he could ride out the rest of his recovery with ease now. All he had to do was make sure the place of surgery wasn't bumped hard, not lift anything over ten pounds, and worker shorter shifts. Small price to pay for saving Arianna's life, and totally worth the limitations he temporarily had.

**. . .**

**[9:30 pm]**

Gregory and Salvatore went home around 7:45 pm and Flynn had Harper come over to spend time with her. However, Hunter and Tallon ended up deciding to go to Hunter's room to relax and watch a movie together. The two of them were watching The Avengers because why not? It was a good, and funny movie. Hunter and Tallon were cuddled up on the bed, enjoying each other's company. Tallon was happy to be back in Hunter's arms; he'd missed it while Hunter was in the hospital.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Hunter asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Tallon looked at him.

"I asked if you wanted to spend the night here with me, babe?" Hunter smiled.

"I'd love to," Tallon replied. "I've missed nights like this when you were in the hospital, and we haven't really done it in weeks,"

"You had other things going on with your sister being sick," Hunter said. "It's alright," he added. "Do you want to run down to your apartment and grab some night stuff, or no?"

"Probably should. Want to come?" Tallon inquired.

"Sure," Hunter said as they paused the movie and got out of Hunter's bed. The two of them left the apartment went down to Tallon's so that he could grab some sleep clothes, and a few personal items. The two returned by 10 pm and Tallon got comfortable in a t-shirt and sleep pants before joining Hunter on the bed once more. "Feel better?"

"Much," Tallon responded as Hunter grabbed the remote.

"Ready to pick up the movie again?" Hunter questioned.

"Ready," Tallon nodded. Hunter pressed play and the movie continued. Towards the end, their attention was on each other, making out, instead of watch the film. It happened pretty frequently for them, and next Saturday would mark two months that they'd been dating. Hunter felt like things were going pretty well between them, and Tallon felt the same. Was it enough to say they loved one another; it hadn't been discussed much. As agreed in the beginning; they were taking it slow and in Hunter's eyes, a pace that was comfortable for Tallon since this was new to him. Hunter knew Tallon was curious about all the sexually-related things too, but also knew he wasn't ready to get into all that yet. Which was fine for Hunter because in truth; he needed a little time to be ready as well.

His last male/male experience had been with Jay, two years and three months ago; the night before Jay died. Hunter needed some time to prepare for that again; he wasn't scared of doing it, and he knew what he liked, but it would be the first time doing it with someone else. Tallon understood that because Hunter was upfront about it. And for Tallon; it would be hist first time period, and Hunter explained to Tallon that he needed to actually be ready to go through with it. Tallon got that too, and wouldn't be jumping into anything until he was ready, but knew that Hunter would stop if Tallon suddenly had a change of heart and decided he wasn't as ready as he believed. Hunter assured Tallon of this, and it set Tallon at ease. But still, none of that mattered because neither of them were ready to do anything other than make out.

Thankfully, neither of them got turned on during making out. It happened sometimes, but would usually be unnoticeable and fade shortly if ignored. And then there was the morning wood problem, which could usually be fixed with a cold shower, or using the bathroom after waking up. Hunter and Tallon had both masturbating once or twice in their own showers; it typically happened when they'd be in their own apartments after hanging out. And Hunter might have done it once when Tallon was still over, but fast asleep in Hunter's bed while Hunter took a shower. It wasn't a crime, and no shame in it. Did either reveal that they'd done it? No, but there was no harm in not saying anything. Tallon considered telling Hunter he wanted to try things foreplay wise, but that was before Hunter donated a kidney and was recovering for the next month.

However, Tallon just wanted to give Hunter another week or so before saying anything; he knew Hunter was tired and sore right now. Plus, Tallon needed to make sure he was mentally prepared for all that, and debate if it was too soon or not. Hunter admitted he started doing things like that with Jay at four months together, but that was also because they were sixteen and it was new to both of them. Would Hunter feel comfortable doing it at two months together? Hunter did say on their one-month anniversary that he wasn't picky on pace, and would move forward when Tallon was ready to. Also, Hunter told Tallon to come to him when he was ready to try something outside of the box, or just drop hints. Still, Tallon decided previously when the making out started tonight that he wasn't going to shoot for anything right now; not until Hunter had more time to recover.

The movie ended, and they had stop to catch the last fifteen or so minutes. Tallon considered bringing up the foreplay thing to Hunter now, and plan for it to maybe happen in a week, but saw Hunter yawn and knew it wasn't a good time. Hunter was sore, and tired from surgery, so Tallon wouldn't keep him awake.

"Let's get some sleep," Tallon suggested to his boyfriend.

"Sounds good," Hunter replied as he got up. "Just gonna use the bathroom first," he said and moved over to where his restroom was. A few moments later; he returned and Tallon went next. The two got under the covers and snuggled up together comfortably. "Night, babe," Hunter smiled.

"Night, baby. Sleep well," Tallon responded gently. The two shared another few kisses before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 45:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Monday, 4/15/2019-9:45 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

It's unfathomable, unreal how badly I've wanted Hunter in a sexual sense lately. We hang out at least twice a week, and typically on the weekends; he or I stay at each other's apartments. It's usually whatever night Hunter doesn't have work. My feelings for Hunter are growing, and I wanted to try new things with him that weren't our average go out on a date, watch a movie in someone's room, or take a stroll in the park. I wasn't ready to have sex yet, at least I didn't think so. I wanted to be with him sexually, but I don't think I'm mentally prepared for going all the way yet. I felt like I needed to experience some of the foreplay first, to see what I liked. I remember what Hunter said about Jay not liking penetration, but Hunter, on the other hand, did like it. So, I should probably find out the things I like before doing the deed and having sex.

As of tomorrow, it will be a week since the transplant surgery. Hunter and Arianna's recoveries are going great; Ari still has to stay in the hospital until the 23rd of April. I'm glad Hunter is out, though. Hunter is still a bit sore when bending, but otherwise doing really well. Hunter still goes to school and work, but his hours are shortened, and he's down to three days a week on mostly morning or mid-shifts. It freed up his nights more, so I wasn't complaining. Hunter was helping the _Odin's Dragons_ out with his extensive computer and hacking skills. I don't know how he did it, but I wouldn't question the immense progress we've made since Hunter joined the team, undercover, of course. We had another bust on 14th; we got the Hells Dragons. Now, we're down to just the Dreki Trappers and the Drake Killers. Both groups are hard to track down, but so were the Hells Dragons, and we got them thanks to Hunter.

It's almost 10 am now; I was thinking of asking Hunter to join me for a late breakfast. He's always taking me out, but I never invite him, so why not? I grabbed my phone and pulled up our messages together.

_9:45 am  
Morning, baby. I was wondering if you'd like to catch a late breakfast with me?_

I sent it off and began to clean up a little when I got a response from him.

_**Hunter's Cell, 9:47 am**_**  
**_**Raincheck, babe. I'm actually headed to class from 10-12, and then library for term paper work until 3 when I go off to music until 4.**_

I had completely forgotten he had class today. An idea struck me!

_9:48 am  
How about dinner then? My treat tonight? We can meet out front of the building, and walk to the café down the street?_

_**Hunter's Cell, 9:50 am  
Sounds great. I'll meet you for 5? Gives me a chance to drop my stuff and shower first. Talk to you later, babe!**_

I was excited. I was glad he had agreed, and it felt good that I was taking him on a date this time. We'd probably watch a movie tonight too, Hunter didn't have class tomorrow, but I think he had work from 10 am to 6 pm. Cool. Now, all I had to do was wait until 5:00 pm for our date!

**. . .**

**[5:10 pm]  
[Drage Soul Café]**

I met Hunter in the hallway by the entrance/exit doors in our complex; we linked hands and walked the eight or so minutes to the café. We got inside and picked a quiet table across from the windows. The server already came by to take our drink and appetizer order.

"So, how was class today, baby?" I asked him with a smile.

"Pretty average. The only class I actually enjoy is music," Hunter said.

"Is the advanced logic and language easy for you?" I wondered.

"It's all pretty easy for me; I knew the term paper would be my biggest challenge and project of second semester. That's why I took the harder classes during first semester," Hunter stated gently.

"Ah, planning your classes accordingly for your schedule. I like that," I told him. "Never did thank you for yesterday,"

"What did I do?" Hunter inquired.

"You know…The thing with _work_, helping us out?" I hinted.

"Oh, that! Yeah, no problem. Glad my tech skills come in handy," Hunter chuckled. "So, what inspired today?"

"Us going out for dinner?" I questioned as Hunter nodded. "Well, you're always taking me out. I guess I didn't think it was fair, so I decided to ask you out this time,"

"Awe. You're cute," Hunter teased as I blushed. "But thank you. Truth be told, I woke up late and hurried out to make it to class; I missed breakfast. And I did so much work on my paper in the library that I passed over lunch. When I got home today; I was probably gonna make a sandwich and knock out,"

"Glad I could help then. If you're tired, we can head right back to the complex after, so you can sleep?" I offered.

"I'm alright, babe. The shower perked me up a bit. I don't have class tomorrow, so I can sleep in til like 9:30 am," Hunter stated.

"As long as you're sure," I replied.

"How's your sister doing?" Hunter inquired.

"She's doing great; I went and visited her today with Garet while the others were at work or in school," I said. "She'll be released next Tuesday,"

"Happy to hear it," Hunter chuckled.

"She's all anxious to get out and perform that song," I added.

"I bet; she did a great job," Hunter assured. "How is she doing on all her makeup work?"

"Good, good. She gets whatever she can done before mom or dad brings Elliot to visit, and she'll give it to him to pass in at the next school day," I smiled.

"Good teamwork," Hunter laughed a bit.

"How goes your term paper?" I inquired softly, taking a sip off my soda which the server brought a minute or two ago.

"Coming along. I try to get a full page done every day, and then I spend the weekend editing all the stuff I did that week. Occasionally, I have to stop and fix things, or get a bit more research. I'll definitely have it done before it's due, which is I think, May 24th. And then finals starts on the 27th," Hunter replied.

"Studying up for all that?" I asked.

"Of course, but I'll only have two exam days. Monday the 27th for Music and Advanced Logic. And then Wednesday the 29th for Advanced Languages. The paper will already be turned the Friday before finals. I should have all my grades by Monday, June 3rd and then I believe…The music concert will be Friday, May 31st. After that…I'm done. My diploma gets mailed to me. Dad is probably doing a graduation party on the 8th or 9th," Hunter informed.

"That's great, baby. And then you're done with college, right? After the music concert?" I beamed.

"Yep, that will finish it for me. Kind of a last hoorah for all the graduates," Hunter nodded.

"And you'll be done with McViking too, won't you?" I wondered.

"My last day is June 7th. Already put it in, and making sure Daryl is ready to take over," Hunter responded. The server brought our appetizer over, and then took our order for the main course. Hunter got alfredo pasta with chicken and broccoli while I got a small steak with a baked potato and carrots. The server headed off to put it in as Hunter and I started to enjoy the clam chowder, which was an appetizer we both picked for ourselves.

"You said before you have a lot of odd and end engineering jobs for after college?" I said after some silence.

"Yeah, I can't wait either. I can do most of the designing and meetings at home using Skype. I'll really only have to go in to do physical work," Hunter replied gently. "How's things going with…Well, you know?" he inquired.

"Another block to find what we're looking for," I admitted.

"Need my particular set of computer skills again?" Hunter offered.

"Can't. Dad is gonna be around to watch everything for a couple weeks. He knows about Flynn, Maddie, Harper, and the twins helping out…But if he saw you; we'd be in huge trouble," I sighed.

"I understand, don't worry," Hunter smiled. "I'll keep my ears open and listen for anything like I happened to do the day I learned everything,"

"Appreciated," I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was for my dad to find out that Hunter was the cause of our last two major busts with gangs. Or for him to learn that Hunter is part of the operation. Dad would flip out on me, and if not him, Salvatore would. I'm supposed to be protecting Hunter, not putting him in danger. Well, the protection bit is a bit much to say. I only protect Hunter as a secret service agent if he's in danger and I'm closest to him at the time. It was still the duty of Harry, Cody, Andrew, and Bryant. Trevor and I only acted if it was an emergency situation that needed action instantly. And Hunter knew that, which was good because I didn't want him to be mad if we had to protect him again.

No, I made sure Hunter knew the day we started dating that if something happened when he was with me, or all our friends. Trevor and I had to go bodyguard mode to keep him safe. Hunter said he understood, and thanked me for being honest even though I wasn't supposed to say anything to him about that. I didn't care. Hunter forgave me, and we were dating; I wouldn't hide that from him because I didn't want to lose him. I liked Hunter a lot, and hell; I think I might be starting to fall in love with him. I didn't know how Hunter felt in that regard, so I wasn't going to say anything just yet. Besides, we've only been together two months on Saturday, the 20th of April.

"So, what's the deal with Avery and Trevor? Seems like they're getting pretty close," Hunter questioned.

"I think they've had a thing for one another since New Year's Eve, to be honest, but neither of them will speak up," I smiled.

"I saw them holding hands that night, same as you and me kind of did," Hunter chuckled as I blushed a little. I remembered that, and enjoyed it a lot.

"I think they've secretly been going on dates since the inauguration," I informed lightly.

"Well, good for them. Everyone deserves to be happy," Hunter agreed with a nod. "I think Drew and Miya will get back together,"

"I think so too," I nodded. "That will be good, though. Drew really loved her, and was torn up for a while. I think he still is, but must be fading because he seems happier to know Miya and him will be getting a chance to talk about what happened,"

"I believe Flynn wants to propose to Harper, but waiting until she graduated college first. Those two been together a long time from what I understand," Hunter stated.

"Two years. They started dating during their second year of college, September-ish. So it's been about two years and," I began.

"Seven months," Hunter interjected.

"Yeah, that's right," I said. "How do you know he's gonna propose?"

"He's my roommate, and I hear everything. But mostly because he asked how I knew I was ready to ask Cassandra to marry me. How did I know I was ready to seal the deal? How did I know the perfect ring; all that stuff. I think he's gonna propose either June, when she graduates, which puts them at two years and nine months…Or over Snoggletog, which sets them at three years and three months," Hunter laughed a bit.

"That would be nice, though. And then them getting married probably a year later. I feel like Seth and Madison might be right around the engagement stage too; she's been dropping hints about wanting to settle down and have a family," I enlightened.

"Eli and Roxy have been together…What? Like eleven months now. A year sometime in May?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah, sounds right," I replied. I was happy all my friends were happy, and it was funny that all of us were basically in relationships. "So, what did you tell Flynn about know when the right time to propose was?"

"I told him the truth; I proposed to Cassandra because I thought she would be less insecure and on my ass if we were engaged. Yes, I loved her, and wanted to have a future with her. But I wasn't going to ask her to marry me until I'd finished college, to be honest with you," Hunter confessed. "Then there was all the stuff that happened; Jay and my mom dying. If Jay hadn't passed; I probably would end up married to him. He always talked about it," he smiled some. "Cassandra knows, or at least now she does; that Jay meant more to me than she did, and that I stopped loving her,"

"I remember when you told her," I nodded. "What's that feeling like?"

"Loving someone?" Hunter looked at me now as I nodded again. "There's a difference in loving someone and being in love with them. At least that's what mom and dad told me when I talked to them about things between Jay and Cassandra. I loved both of them, but Jay more,"

"What did your parents tell you?" I questioned.

"Loving someone is a choice; being in love is not. Loving someone is fleeting; being in love is forever. Loving someone means needing them around; being in love is needing them to be where they are happy. Loving someone is a rush; being in love is a steady stream of emotions. Loving someone is about ownership; being in love is a partnership. Loving someone is an uphill battle while being in love is effortless," Hunter said firmly, but calmly.

"That's deep," I admitted.

"But when you put it against two people who you care about; it makes sense. Jay was my first, for basically everything and loving him just happened. Cassandra, on the other hand…Well, that was kind of a choice. I chose to be with her, chose to return the feelings she had for me. The feelings for Jay just came on. My feeling for Cassandra were fleeting, like I loved her less as time went on. We had ups and downs, a lot of doubt. With Jay…It never stopped. I always loved him, no matter what. I…Still do, even though he's gone. Hope you don't mind that I still feel that way," Hunter mentioned.

"He was a very special person in your life, Hunter. I'd never get upset just because you still care for him. I mean, the song you two sang together about true love seems pretty accurate from all I've heard about you two," I said lightly.

"Yeah…But if it were true love, as in meant to be forever, Tal…Jay wouldn't have died that night, and he'd still be here with me," Hunter revealed gently. "He's not, so while he'll always have a special place in my heart; he wasn't the one," he added. "But back on what we were talking about…I loved Cassandra, but it was…Just rushed. Like…She started saying I love you right away. With Jay; it was steady feelings, gradually growing over time up to love, and then staying there. Cassandra believed she owned me, but Jay and I had a partnership. And you saw, as the last example, that being with Cassandra was constant doubt, disloyalty, ups and down; it was…Hard to love her, but I still did. With Jay; everything came naturally. So…Yes, I loved Cassandra, but I was in love with Jay and that's why I took him back. That night when he asked me to be his again, I thought about all this same stuff we're talking about; the realization just hit me,"

"But when Jay died…You didn't have anyone else. And you did still technically have feelings for Cassandra, so you took her back after some time passed," I frowned.

"That's correct, and then in October 2017; my third year of college, I asked her to marry me. We were going to get married that Summer, before fourth-year…But then mom died, and we put it off. Plus, I broke up with Cassandra for being insensitive about me pushing the wedding back. However…Like an idiot; I forgave her again, and told her I didn't want to hear anything about marriage with her until I brought it up. I said we'd marrying this coming June…And I decided when the plans would start. I was going to re-propose in November, when I quit McViking, and then we'd plan the big day, but she fucked up and honestly…I think I felt a lot better after we ended things for good. When I'd actually caught her in the act and proved all my suspicions," Hunter explained.

"Understandable. And then after it was over; the feelings just faded, right? Well, until something sparked between you and me," I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, that's right," Hunter smiled. Our food was delivered to us and we prepared to enjoy the meal together. I was glad Hunter told me about all the love and in love stuff because I was clueless and now…I felt like I could use all that to figure out my growing feelings for him. It was kind of happening without much effort, so maybe I was in love with him? I knew he'd always love Jay, and I was fine with that. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving. We can do a movie after if you want?"

"My place or yours?" I looked at him while cutting my steak.

"Either is fine. I think Flynn has the friends over now, so your place would be quieter," Hunter mentioned while cutting up his chicken strips for the pasta. "We can just stop by mine so I can get something comfortable to put on. Not that I don't like my jeans, but you know what I mean,"

"Of course. Yeah, that's fine. Though, I think you have a set of stuff at my apartment from the last time you slept over. You left them in the bathroom and I washed them with mine,"

"I'm sorry," Hunter mumbled.

"Oh, it's fine. So we can head right to my place after dinner if you like?" I suggested.

"Well, works for me then," Hunter nodded.

"Alright. Let's eat then," I said as we both started, and continued talking about random things.


	46. Chapter 46

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 46:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 4/15/2019-6:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments]**

Hunter and Tallon had a wonderful dinner together, and they stayed a bit longer to enjoy a piece of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Tallon paid, but Hunter picked up the tip and didn't give his boyfriend a choice in the matter. The two started their walk home, hand in hand while laughing and cracking jokes. Most of their dinner conversation had been fond stories growing up with friends, family vacations, hobbies, etc. As they were approaching the complex; the walking slowed.

"Thank you for tonight, Tallon. I needed the upper," Hunter admitted.

"Two weeks until the one-year anniversary of your mom passing has you down, huh baby?" Tallon asked.

"Little bit," Hunter nodded to him. "It's not as hard as I felt like it would be; I guess that comes from having everyone around. I don't really sit in solitude anymore," he shrugged.

"That's probably it. You've got your dad, uncle, me, our friends to lean on. And even if your dad and uncle are busy, which would have left you no one; you now have me and our friends," Tallon stated.

"True," Hunter said. "Now, I'm just looking forward to that movie night with you,"

"Well, let's get inside and get it started then?" Tallon offered. However, just as they were reaching the building gates; a gunshot was heard nearby and then a bullet struck the brick post to the entrance of the complex. "Hunter, get inside. Now," Tallon ordered.

"But…I'm fine," Hunter said.

"Too close for comfort. Even if an accident; I'd feel better with us in the building, now," Tallon stated. Another shot was fired and hit the sidewalk where they were standing just inches from. Tallon quick moved Hunter behind him and pulled his gun. "Raseri calling in Code Red at Location A," Tallon said instantly before a group of five rushed out. "Move!" Tallon demanded Hunter, who was actually a little afraid. Inside, Trevor heard the call and stood quickly.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Hunter's in trouble outside. Tal just called in Code Red," Trevor grabbed his gun. "Stay here. This is secret service only," he added and hurried outside. Reaching the doors, Trevor saw Tallon trying to keep Hunter away from the attackers. The other guards; Harry, Cody, Andrew, and Bryant rushed in. Trevor grabbed Hunter's arm, pulling him forward and making sure to cover Hunter from any stray shots coming their way. Trevor got inside the building with ease and then hurrying to Hunter and Flynn's apartment. "Meatsen to Guard; Night Fury Secure in Location A with me," he reported.

"What about Tallon?!" Hunter panicked.

"He'll be fine. Our job is to make sure you are safe, and he's not by himself. The others are with him," Trevor stated firmly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…" Hunter said, still concerned for his boyfriend.

**. . .**

**[7:15 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Hunter hadn't said a word since reporting that he wasn't hurt. He nervously sat on the couch in his apartment, waiting for word on Tallon. Hunter's foot tapped impatiently and with worry. When the apartment door opened; Hunter whipped around to see Tallon walking in.

"Tal!" Hunter rushed to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Hunter fired off quickly.

"Hey, hey…Relax. I'm alright. A few scrapes, and probably bruising…But it's part of the job, babe," Tallon assured. Hunter instantly wrapped his arms around Tallon's midsection, hiding his face in Tallon's hoodie.

"I was scared…" Hunter whispered. Tallon held him gently.

"It's alright. Everything is fine now…Easy. Take a few breaths…" Tallon soothed. "The attackers, and one shooter were all found and arrested. They have been taken in by the ABI for questioning. No one was hurt, except maybe them. Me, and the rest of your protection detail are fine," he added.

"Thank Thor…" Hunter breathed out.

"Are you hurt at all?" Tallon inquired.

"He reported no when I got him in here, Tal," Trevor spoke up. "I assume shaken up, and had been worried about you, though," he mentioned.

"You would worry about me instead of yourself," Tallon sighed.

"Well, excuse me for caring so much!" Hunter yelled at him, surprising the others at how worked up he was getting. "I already lost Jay! I can't do it again!"

"Hunter…" Tallon said softly.

"I can't…I can't do it again…" Hunter held him tighter. Tallon looked at the others for help, but they were just a shocked and clueless for a response as he was. Tallon just held him tightly. "Can't lose you…Don't…Leave me. Please, don't leave…"

"Alright…Alright. Easy, baby. It's okay. Everything is okay; I promise. I'm right here. See? I'm right here with you. I'm not going to leave you," Tallon comforted.

"Is his father aware everything is fine?" Trevor questioned.

"Yes. Cody informed the president that his son is safe with us. Orders are to keep Hunter here for the night while things are straightened out; we'll hear tomorrow what the plan is as far as Hunter being permitted out on reduced or full security," Tallon remarked sternly.

"Understood," Trevor nodded. "I don't understand what happened, though,"

"We were coming back from a dinner date and heard a gunshot. It hit the brick post of the complex gate. I told Hunter to get inside, and then another shot hit a few inches from where we were standing. After that hit; I knew it had to be an attempt on Hunter, so I called it in," Tallon stated. "That's when we were jumped," he added.

"Thank Odin you're both okay," Madison sighed. Hunter was quiet now, still holding onto Tallon.

"Hey, come on, baby. It's alright…" Tallon tried to get Hunter to lift his head up, but he wouldn't budge. "You still want to go watch a movie or two in the room? Cuddle up with a soda or two and snacks? I stocked up earlier while you had class," Hunter managed two nods of his head. "Yeah? Alright, let's go to my apartment then," he said softly. Hunter didn't let go, though.

"I should come, as extra protection," Trevor mentioned.

"Not necessary. Hunter only needs one guard in the same place as he; the rest are flaking the hall or outside the building," Tallon assured. "I've got him," he said.

"Okay. If you need back up-," Trevor began.

"I'll call for it," Tallon nodded to him. "Want to grab anything from your room before we head to my place?" Hunter nodded to him silently. Tallon led him over to his room, and Hunter went in to get what he wanted. After five minutes or so; he returned to Tallon's side and held his boyfriend's hand. "Ready?" Hunter nodded again. "Alright, let's go. See you guys later," Tallon brought Hunter out of his apartment.

"The president's orders were that his son stays at home tonight," Cody reminded.

"We're only moving down the hall to my apartment. It's nine doors down; we're fine," Tallon said. "And the order was that he has to be with at least one guard in the apartment. It doesn't matter which apartment as long as he's with a guard and I do qualify as one, thank you very much," he added.

"It's fine, Cody," Hunter spoke finally. Tallon continued down the hallway to his apartment door, scanning the badge and walking through with Hunter. Cody stayed by Hunter's door, and Bryan was outside of Tallon's now. Harry and Andrew were outside, patrolling.

**. . .**

**[7:30 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Reaching Tallon's apartment; they moved right to the bedroom after Tallon locked the door since they likely wouldn't be going anywhere else tonight. "Come on, put your bag down, kick off your shoes," Tallon told Hunter.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said.

"For what, baby?" Tallon asked.

"Getting all…Emotional on you before," Hunter sighed. "It's…Not normally something I do but…"

"Hey, hey…It's alright, Hunt. As soon as you yelled that you'd already lost Jay; I understood what was wrong. That's why I let you hang on to me and tried to comfort you the best I was able," Tallon put his hands on Hunter's shoulders. "Really, it's alright. Come on," he smiled. "Let's not worry about it. Everything is okay now, so let's get comfortable and watch a movie or two together,"

"You're seriously the best, babe," Hunter managed a smile, calming down, and feeling better. Tallon liked hearing he was the best from Hunter; there was a feeling of accomplishment afterward. The two took off their shoes and each took a turn in the bathroom to change into something comfortable, which was sleep pants and a t-shirt. Hunter and Tallon both picked a movie and then relaxed together on his bed. The movie chosen was Suicide Squad, both had seen it, but not in a while. As usual; they watched most of the movie before starting to kiss a bit, and make out. Tallon really enjoyed this; he loved the feeling that coursed through his body.

It was okay that they were missing the movie; they had both seen it in the past, but never together. While making out, Hunter decided to be a bit bold and shift his kisses along Tallon's jawline. The action surprised a little, but he didn't stop it either. Hunter nipped his earlobe, causing Tallon to flinch a bit. "Are you alright?" Hunter asked, Tallon felt his hot breath on his ear still.

"F-Fine…" Tallon replied.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes…" Tallon admitted. Hunter smiled as he kissed Tallon's lips again, gently; then moved his kisses to under Tallon's ear and along his neck. "A-Ah…" Hunter grinned a little and kept going. Hunter moved to the space between Tallon's neck and shoulder, kissing more. A rush shot through him as he tilted his neck to give Hunter more access. Hunter took it as an invitation and continued; he licked a few times before starting to suck the spot. Tallon bit his lip, gripping Hunter tightly as a moan escaped his throat. Hunter smiled, pulling back and looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Tallon was blushing intently.

"You're turned on…And nervous," Hunter pointed out softly. "Seems I found a rather sensitive spot," he added as Tallon blushed more. "I'm picked up on a slight invitation to continue, and seeing as you're not attempting to hide your current state," he mentioned, referring to the fact Tallon was hard. "I'm picking up on a feeling you want to keep going," Tallon didn't say anything. "Do you?" he asked. "Do you want to keep going, babe? Be honest, I won't be upset; I just want to know so I don't make you uncomfortable,"

"I-I want to try things…" Tallon admitted. "S-Since I've never done any of this…"

"What do you want to try?" Hunter questioned.

"Ma-Maybe something…Basic? I-I don't want to go too far, but feel ready enough to do a little more than make out," Tallon stated. Hunter smiled a bit.

"Well, how about hand job? If you're okay with that, move onto blow job?" Hunter suggested. "That's where most start out,"

"Okay," Tallon replied bashfully.

"If you want to stop at any time, babe…Say so," Hunter moved some of Tallon's hair away from his eyes, causing his boyfriend to blush again. Hunter adjusted a bit, leaning into capture Tallon's lips once more.

_**{Lemon Start}**_

The making out picked up where it had stopped. Tallon was a little nervous, but also knew that he wanted to do this. There was no better way to prepare yourself to be intimate with another than to start doing things in the same area and get comfortable with the different feelings that would come along in such actions. While kissing one another, Tallon felt Hunter's hand start to shift down towards his erection and just rub over the clothed area back and forth, his fingers molding around the outline. Tallon had to admit that just this alone felt good, and Hunter could see that on Tallon's face. Hunter fixed his hand at the waistband on Tallon's sleep pants and slid his hand past them, returning to rubbing Tallon's length, but his boxers still covered it.

Tallon gasped a bit between the kissing as Hunter smiled and deepened the kiss more before shifting his hand past the waistline of the boxers and letting his fingers slide over the appendage. Tallon loved it; Hunter was slow, and gentle. Hunter broke the kiss, but didn't pull very far away. "Take them off," Hunter whispered. Tallon's heart was racing, but he liked how this felt. Tallon used his thumbs to hook his pants and boxers; then push them down so his cock would be in sight. Leaving the clothes around his legs, he drew his hands back up as Hunter adjusted again. Hunter carefully wrapped his hand around Tallon's length and began to stroke back and forth.

"Gods…" Tallon breathed out.

"Feel good?" Hunter questioned lightly. Tallon only managed a nod to him; it felt incredible. Hunter picked up the pace a bit as Tallon moaned; it continued a minute or two. Hunter kept a steady pace that would bring Tallon pleasure, but not enough that he'd cum right away. Hunter wanted Tallon to enjoy his first time getting a hand job, and maybe a blow job. By the sounds of Tallon's moaning and breathing; Hunter assumed he achieved his goal. "You want to give having a blow job a shot?"

"Y-Yes," Tallon said. Hunter adjusted a bit; he kissed Tallon's lips deeply again before scooting down until his face was level with Tallon's length.

"Don't be so nervous," Hunter smiled before keeping his hand around Tallon's dick, but not moving it up and down like before. Hunter placed a kiss on the head of Tallon's penis; then he started swirling his tongue around the same area. Tallon twitched a little at the new feeling, but relaxed, nevertheless. Hunter began to lower his mouth over the length slowly before he started bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh, fuck…" Tallon gasped at the newness. He loved it; this felt incredible. Hunter closed his eyes and kept going in his motions; he was turned on too, but pleasing his boyfriend came first in his eyes. After a minute, Hunter picked up the pace a little more and watched as Tallon breathed heavily and gripped the bed beneath him. "Gods…Hunter," he moaned. Hunter knew Tallon was likely going to cum soon, so he figured not to stop and ask an obvious question. Hunter started bringing his mouth all the way down and back up, sucking faster while also moving his hand up and down in time with his mouth's movements.

Hunter picked up the pace for both his actions now as Tallon's breathing hitched in his throat. "Hu-Hunter…I'm gonna cum," Tallon got out. Hunter didn't stop; that was his goal anyway, making Tallon release. Another twenty seconds later, and Tallon gripped the bed tightly again. "I'm cumming," he panted. Hunter pulled his mouth off and continued stroking as Tallon's hips bucked and he came quickly. Hunter slowed his motions as Tallon's semen spurted up a bit and fell down onto Hunter's hand. Afterward, Tallon only laid there as Hunter removed his hand with a smile. Hunter let Tallon enjoy his good feeling as he went out of the room and into the bathroom to wash his hand.

While Hunter did that, Tallon cleaned up with a towel from his hamper and then fixed his boxers and pants. Hunter returned to the bedroom and laid next to his boyfriend. "So how'd you like your first hand and blow job, babe?"

"The hand job was…Familiar to masturbation, but way better with someone else doing it. And the blow job…Gods; that was incredible," Tallon confessed smiling.

"Glad you enjoyed," Hunter laid back with his arms behind his head. Tallon leaned down and kissed his lips lightly, the making out beginning once more. Tallon's eyes happened to look at the TV, seeing the movie over now, but something else caught his eyes; Hunter was erect. Tallon could see that area easily was slightly raised; the hardness was probably being kept down by the boxers and pants.

"Do you…Want me to do it back to you?" Tallon asked.

"Hm?" Hunter looked at him.

"Help you cum cause you're hard," Tallon stated.

"Well, I don't need help, babe. I can take care of it myself; I just haven't because I'm with you and it's not that big of a deal. It'll go down once I relax," Hunter smiled.

"No, I meant do you want me to give you a hand or blow job? Aren't relationships supposed to be equal on both sides?" Tallon questioned.

"Yes, that's why it's partnership. But it doesn't mean that whenever I do something to you; you have to do it back," Hunter chuckled a bit. "If you'd like to do it, I have no objections. But it's your choice, babe. You do, at least in the intimacy department of our relationship and still new to it all, whatever you're comfortable doing. I know you haven't ever had this stuff done to you or you doing it to someone else, therefore; I consider all this a learning experience for you. So if you feel comfortable giving it a shot doing foreplay to me when we're lying in bed, making out, and end up turned on; you're welcome to do so. If you feel like trying with me something I've done to you; you're okay to go ahead. But only if you want to and you don't have to ask permission,"

"So I can just…Go for it in situations like these?" Tallon looked at him as Hunter nodded.

"As long as you're comfortable doing so. Remember that I said there might be something you don't like doing. I'm good with everything, but you could enjoy giving a hand job and not like sucking dick. It's learning for you, so yes; I'm okay with whatever you want to do or try," Hunter pulled Tallon down with him. "Relax, love," he kissed him. "I'm not even hard anymore, as I said it would go down if I ignored it," he smiled. "I'm actually pretty tired, which is why I didn't stay hard. My body is going into sleep mode, but since I don't have school tomorrow morning, and I'm being guarded by you…If I wake up hard, like I typically do…You can take care of it for me if you want to,"

"Is that what you normally do?" Tallon wondered.

"Waking up with morning wood can be dealt with by either using the bathroom or masturbating. For me, it really all depends on what mood I wake up in. Sometimes I'll wake up and just wanna get my day started with, and others; I'll say fuck it because I have time and masturbate in the shower; then just be able to actually shower and get my day going," Hunter shrugged then yawned.

"Get some sleep; I'll be up for a bit longer," Tallon smiled. Hunter kissed him lightly. "And thank you…For tonight; it was amazing,"

"Gets better depending on what you're willing to try, and then end up liking. You're welcome," Hunter said. "Night, babe,"

"Goodnight, baby," Tallon held him from behind, knowing that Hunter typically fell asleep on his right side. After fifteen minutes, Hunter was out and Tallon knew that because Hunter's body completely relax. Tallon kissed his cheek before getting up carefully to make sure the house was good, report in that Hunter was asleep, make a little snack, then use the bathroom. Tallon shut off the TV, turned out the lights and crawled back into bed with his boyfriend. Not long after; Tallon was fast asleep as well.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 47:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Sunday, 4/28/2019-6:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archi Park]**

I dragged my feet along the path of the park leading to the entrance of the Odin's Dragon's hideout. I never meant to flip out on Tallon or my friends earlier, but they got caught in the crossfire of me yelling at my dad and uncle to back off. Tomorrow was the one-year anniversary of my mother passing away, and the last few days have been a bit miserable for me. I realized when Tallon and I were making out and he noticed I didn't seem all that into it; I admitted that I just wasn't in the mood. Tallon understood of course, and we just watched the movie. That happened on Tuesday, the 23rd. That was also the day Arianna was released from the hospital; she's doing great in her recovery from the transplant, as am I. I still have two weeks to go before I'm considered fully healed. Tallon and I have been together two months now; we have been exploring the foreplay side of our relationship.

Tallon enjoyed the hand and blow job from the 15th, but on the 19th we tried fingering and he liked that as well. On the 21rd; I gave him a rim job, and he admitted that while it felt kind'a nice; he didn't like the idea of mouth to ass, so we said we wouldn't do that anymore. But obviously the next time we hung out on the 23rd; I just wasn't into messing around or do anything. It's been like that the past five days. I've been mainly spending time on my school assignments and working my job. I spent time with Tallon and friends too, but I think they were all picking up on my miserable, lack of energy, and drive to do things state. But back to the issue at hand; Dad and Greg were on my case about spending Monday, the 29th together. We'd go to the cemetery, look at some pictures, grab lunch or whatever. However, I just kind of wanted to be alone for a bit.

My dad and Greg pushed, so I got mad. It made things worse later when they showed up to my apartment and tried to talk to me there. I finally snapped and told them to leave me alone and let me cope with things my way and at my pace. I ended up yelling at everyone in the room to fuck off and leave me be after Tallon tried to calm me down. I shrugged his hands off me and just flipped out when they hadn't deserved it. I knew they were only trying to make sure I was okay and help me relax a bit. I had gone to my room, and then slipped through the window after deciding to take a walk and calm down. That's what I was doing now, walking to the hideout to apologize to Tallon and my friends. I knew they were there because Tallon sent me a text to let me know that they had some work to get done and would be there if I wanted to get away from the apartment for a bit.

Tallon also added in that my dad and uncle had left when they did around 1 pm. I skipped lunch, and would probably eat once I got back to the apartment. I wasn't doing anything until I said I was sorry to these guys first, though. I shouldn't have snapped on them just because my dad and Godfather were riding my ass like they always do when it comes to mourning and what not. I planned to spend time with them tomorrow, but today I just wanted to be by myself for a bit, and they kept pushing, so I got mad. Either way, I'm heading for the hideout now. I grabbed my phone to text Tallon and let him know I was coming to the hideout and would be there in ten minutes.

I heard noise behind me and stopped my text to look around. It was dark, and the park was basically empty. Something didn't feel right suddenly; I know I'm not alone. I went to look back at my phone and finish the message, but I was grabbed from behind. I felt arms wrap around me, keeping my arms at my sides. I struggled instantly as someone socked me in the stomach. I grunted and kicked the person back away from me. I elbowed the person behind me in the side and broke free; I panted as I went to grab my phone. Something struck me hard in the back of the head as I hit the ground and things started to get blurry.

"Little shit…" someone said.

"We were warned he wouldn't be easy," another informed.

"Let's just get him and go. The boss is waiting," huffed a third voice. My phone was still in my hand as I laid there, beginning to lose consciousness. I discreetly moved my finger to the lock button on the side of my phone and pressed it five times fast. The countdown to alert emergency services started as I flipped the phone over to hide the screen from my assailants. The phone was kicked from my hand as I was grabbed and brought up. A cloth went over my mouth as darkness took over.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[7:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

The friends decided to give work a break for the night and heading back to Flynn and Hunter's place; they wanted to check on Hunter too. "I'll see if he's okay," Tallon offered, going over to Hunter's door. Knocking a few times, Tallon leaned close to listen. "Baby?" he called. Nothing. "Babe? Come on, it's alright," he tried. "Please answer me? If you want to be left alone; we will, but say so. You've been in there for hours now," Tallon stated. Sighing at his boyfriend's stubbornness; Tallon reached for his keys and found the one to Hunter's room; he unlocked the door and walked in. "Sorry to burst in, babe, but-," Tallon stopped short seeing that Hunter wasn't in the room. Tallon checked around, but saw no one. Tallon moved to the closet, and bathroom, but Hunter wasn't in there.

"Something up, Tal?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…" Tallon came back out, looking a bit concerned. "Hunter isn't in his room,"

"Maybe…He went for a walk?" Madison offered. Tallon tried to call Hunter, but no answer.

"He's not picking up; it rings six times and goes to voicemail," Tallon informed.

"Well, let's not freak out; it's not the first time Hunter has disappeared because he was upset and wanted to be alone," Avery reminded. There was a knock on the door as Flynn went over to answer it; he checked the camera first.

"It's your dad," Flynn said.

"What?" Tallon asked.

"Your dad is at the door," Flynn repeated. Tallon went over quickly, opening it.

"Dad?" Tallon questioned.

"Where is Hunter?" Dustin inquired.

"He's…Not here. Why, what's wrong?" Tallon pushed; he felt like something wasn't right. Dustin pulled out a phone and held it up.

"This is Hunter's phone. It was found in the park near your hideout entrance after dispatch sent officers to its location," Dustin explained.

"What do you mean? Why would dispatch send officers to Hunter?" Seth said.

"They responded to a call that was placed by Hunter's phone," Dustin stated calmly. "When officers arrived, there was no one around, but they found the phone. The screen was asking if another call to emergency services should be placed. So a better question…Is why was Hunter in the park and calling 911, but he wasn't where his phone was?" his eyes met Tallon's. "The call came through at 6:05 pm, and officers arrived at 6:15. The phone was located by it's location signal at 6:20 and officers reported back to me. I ran the number and found that it was Hunter's,"

"H-He isn't here, Dad. Hunter got mad earlier at Sal and Greg; he yelled at everyone to leave him alone and locked himself in his room. We just got back from the hideout, and I opened Hunter's door with the key but he isn't in there…We…Left the hideout at 6:45…We never saw Hunter, or his phone," Tallon revealed. "When we left at 1 pm; his guards were posted outside the building…"

"They are still here," Trevor pointed out.

"Hunter must have slipped them…" Harper said quickly. "He does that when he doesn't want to be bothered,"

"Regardless…The only way to use the emergency services feature is to press the lock button five times fast, and then a five second countdown will start and a call will automatically be placed to the police. My dispatcher said that no one answered when she picked up the call," Dustin remarked. "Why would Hunter go to your hideout entrance?"

"He…Knows about Odin's Dragons, and that we are them…He knows it's undercover, and comes to hangout sometimes…He's…Helped us make a couple busts," Tallon admitted. He knew how much trouble he could be in, but something had happened and this wasn't the time to keep secrets. Dustin faced the officer beside him.

"Contact the president," Dustin ordered. "Tell him we have a situation involving his son who is currently nowhere to be found,"

"Yes, Director," the officer replied.

"Can't we ask the other agents first?" Trevor inquired.

"What good will it do? If Hunter slipped them, then they have as little an idea as we do about the matter," Dustin stated. "As it stands right now…Hunter is missing,"

"Isn't there a twenty-four-hour wait before reporting this?" Drew stood up.

"Not when it's the president's child. There is too much evidence to suggest that this is an emergency and we need to act quickly. Hunter is a constant target to anyone who dislikes the president, and now you tell me he's been involved with the undercover gang operation, which could have also led to this happening," Dustin told Tallon. "Hunter placed a call to police, and while the phone was found; he was not. Until proven otherwise; he is missing," Tallon felt the nervousness get worse.

"Dad…I swear that Hunter was only helping with the computer stuff. There was one bust he was part of, and we didn't ask him to be; he saved our lives from an ambush in the park. All he saw was his friends in trouble, and wanted to help. It was the Dragon Hunters; Hunter made that call about gang activity…He told us to run and let the others get caught. But we didn't ask that of him; he saw trouble and acted…" Tallon said instantly.

"It doesn't matter, Tallon. The situation at hand is that Hunter is missing and we don't know anything more. Hunter never should have been involved with Odin's Dragons," Dustin said firmly.

"We didn't tell him…" Seth started.

"He found us by tracking Flynn's cell phone signal with his computer, and then located a map of the underground tunnels once finding out they were there due to seeing an interface of the mainland…" Elijah informed.

"Still…He was involved and enemies of your operation could have found that out and will now use him against the gang. Or they know he's the president's son, and this could get a whole lot worse…" Dustin mentioned.

"This is all my fault…" Tallon held his head low.

Dustin put a hand on Tallon's shoulder. "It's mine. I'm the one who suggested to the president to place you and your friends on Hunter as undercover guards. I should have removed you from the Odin's Dragon's operation upon entering Hunter's life…I take responsibility for this, but you should have told me right away when Hunter learned about it," he said. "We'll find him, Tallon. I promise,"

"We want to help…" Trevor stated.

"All available hands will be part of this, don't worry," Dustin assured.

"Sir," the officer approached him. "The president demands we start the search right away and use the Archian House as the base of operations. He wants updates on everything as they become available,"

"Very well then," Dustin said. "Let's move," he told Tallon and his friends. Unable to argue and worrying for Hunter; they grabbed whatever they needed and left to get to the Archian House.

**. . .**

**[Monday, 4/29/2019-4:30 pm]  
[The Archian House]**

An hour and a half short or twenty-four hours of Hunter missing, and everyone was worried. No one more than Salvatore Haddock. The search base of operations was the Archian House and efforts were being made around the clock to locate Hunter. Dustin explained everything to Salvatore and Gregory, leaving out that Hunter was involved with the Odin's Dragons operation, but mentioning that perhaps enemy gangs of the operation may have tied Tallon and his friends to Hunter being part of them because they were all friends. Salvatore wasn't happy about it, but understood that it was possible. Salvatore had a few people inform the university that Hunter was missing, and his teachers all hoped for a safe return and not to worry because this was more than a valid reason to miss classes. They were positive Hunter would make up the work once he was brought home and settled. Hunter's job was also informed.

"Salvatore, sit down and let the police do their work; you won't help any by getting in their way," Gregory demanded his friend.

"He is my only son, Gregory…" Salvatore reminded.

"And I know that, but it won't help find Hunter faster if you keep interfering," Gregory said firmly. "All available hands are putting in their best effort to locate Hunter," he added. The facts of yesterday and time frames were all gone over with a fine-tooth comb. Dustin was heading everything, but the Intelligence Agency, and Bureau of Investigation were helping as well. Tips were flying in, and all checked out, but none of which could be confirmed.

"We're doing everything we can, Mr. President," Dustin assured. "We'll bring him home,"

"Director!" an officer called. "This was just delivered by the postman," she said, holding up a brown box.

"We've screened it; no bomb or immediate threat," added someone else.

"There's no address," Avery said first.

"The mailman said it was left on his truck seat, instructions were to bring it to the Archian House," the officer claimed. Tallon took the box and opened it up with his knife. Tallon pulled out whatever was inside and inspected it.

"It's…A tablet," Tallon confirmed. "With a note on the back saying; _turn me on_," Tallon tossed the box aside and pressed the button on the side, holding it until the device powered on. "I don't see anything special about it, all the basic applications," he reported. Tallon inspected further, tapping through a few things to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Reaching the internet application; he pressed it as the last page it had been on refreshed and loaded. As soon as it did; Tallon's eyes widened. "Hunter!"

"What?" Salvatore lifted his head.

"It's a live stream," Trevor informed, looking at what Tallon was. "Showing Hunter," he stated.

"Let's get it on the main screen," Dustin ordered. It took a bit of work, but they got it up and running. It showed a semi-dark room with Hunter sitting in a wooden chair with his legs and arms tied to it; his head was down.

"Son…" Salvatore whispered in fear.

"Find the signal," Tallon demanded.

"Tallon; I am leading this…" Dustin reminded.

"Then don't waste time, Dad!" Tallon panicked.

"Easy, son…Easy…" Dustin told him.

"The signal is bouncing around to places all over the mainland, the other islands too," an officer informed. On the stream; everyone could see Hunter just sitting there; he wasn't moving. Masked figures approached Hunter as he lifted his head and looked around, annoyed and angry.

"_Say hi, Hunter. Your search party is watching," _came a voice. Hunter didn't say anything. _"I gave you an order,_" the voice said again. With the snap of a finger when Hunter still didn't answer; he was backhanded.

"Hunter!" Salvatore called.

"He can't hear us," Gregory told Salvatore.

"_Are you going to be a good boy and do as you're told now?"_ the voice asked. Hunter stayed silent. _"Still won't talk, huh? Maybe another beating will teach you?" _the figure leaned closer to Hunter. A second later, Hunter smashed his head into the person in front of him.

"Atta boy…" Gregory smiled.

Hunter glared hard._ "I don't waste my breath on those who don't matter, so you can shut the fuck up,"_ Hunter finally said.

"_Still got some fight in you I see,"_ the voice chuckled.

"_Damn right I do,"_ Hunter remarked.

"_I'm sure we can remedy that fighting spirit," _the voice informed; then there was a snap of the fingers before two people came forward and started beating the hell out of him. _"This is fun, yes?" _the voice asked. Nobody could do anything; it was hard to watch. After fifteen minutes, Hunter was thrown against the wall hard; he coughed a few times and tried to get up. _"Why must you fight, Hunter? Things could go a lot smoother if you just listen," _the man stated. One of the people lifted him by his collar and held him up.

"_F-Fuck…You…"_ Hunter spat out. The man sighed and nodded as the person holding Hunter up punched him hard in the stomach as he cringed and passed out.

"_That should have him out for a bit,"_ the man ordered. _"For those of you watching, stay tuned in. We'll be back later,"_ Hunter just stayed beaten and unconscious on the floor before the stream stopped.

"We have nothing to go on with this…Other than perhaps he's being kept in some kind of cement cellar," Tallon growled almost.

"We'll find him, Tallon," Trevor said.

"I know that! But we don't have him now, and he's being hurt! They aren't just holding him captive; they're taunting us with being able to see him and watch him get hurt!" Tallon yelled.

"Tallon, son; in the same regard that Gregory told Salvatore, you're no help to this case if you can't calm down. And if you can't; I will remove you from it. Now can you settle down and work this or not?" Dustin stared.

Tallon hated it, but he didn't want to sit on the sidelines for this. "I'm…Fine…" Tallon replied.

"Good. Now, let's get back to work. Keep looking for signals, check all calls, and watch the stream for when it goes live again," Dustin commanded.

"Yes, Director," the officers replied.

"Tallon," Dustin said.

"Why don't you head outside for some air. I know this is hard for you, and you're worried. But you need a clear head to help us find and bring Hunter home. When you come back in, be ready to use your energy to work," Dustin stated.

"Yes, father," Tallon closed his eyes and headed outside. Once leaning on the balcony, Tallon bowed his head and let a few tears fall; he couldn't believe this. Hunter was right outside the hangout while they were there, and had gotten kidnapped just moments before they exited to go check on him, assuming he was at the apartment. Same with the bodyguards; they thought he was at home too. Hunter was out on his own, and now he was taken, being tied up, and beaten. Tallon knew his father was right; he needed to get his head together to put everything he had into finding Hunter and bringing him home where he belonged.


	48. Chapter 48

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 48:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Tuesday, 4/30/2019-9:30 am]  
[Archipelago; Sleipnir Island]  
[Abandoned House]**

I've found out that being captive is a lot of _do as I say or get your ass beat_. I've been with these people now for two full days; I was taken Sunday at 6 pm, that's the last time I remember looking at my phone before I knocked out. Monday at 6 made a full twenty-four hours, and today at 6 pm, unless I was found; it would be forty-eight hours. Upon arriving to this island; it was mostly abandoned except wildlife, flora, and some rundown shacks or abandoned houses. I knew we weren't on the mainland anymore, and this place seemed to easy going to be considered one of the islands around the mainland. I didn't know where I was, and that sucked because it made escaping a lot harder. I had woken up in transport by boat; we were thirty minutes away from what I heard while they thought I was still out. The time had been just about 8 pm when we reached the island I'm on. My head was killing me at the time; still is.

I was taken into a log cabin house, arms tied behind my back and being held by two people. There was also two behind me, and one in front. I mouthed off the first chance and was beaten for it. Afterward; I got taken below into some cement cellar. I got tied to a chair securely and watched them set up a camera and talk amongst themselves. I never got dinner, and I stayed up all night because obvious, I didn't trust any of these people. I never met who was behind this until Monday morning, and I don't know who he is either. I only see the light blue eyes of an older man; it's in his voice that he's older. I was told right away by this guy that it was an honor to meet me, and I'd live as long he got what he wanted. Was I scared? Not really. I set my kidnapping alert in place as soon as I realized what was happening.

I knew dispatch would get the call from my phone, and someone would put it together. I knew they'd find my phone, and I knew it would be brought to Dustin's attention that a call to emergency services was placed and my number would be the one he saw. I knew my disappearance would trigger my friends and boyfriend, and I knew they'd all work together to find me. Of course; I was going to do my best to help them along. Monday night ended with me getting my ass beat again; I woke up a few hours later and it was dark, so I knew it had to be nighttime. I was given a mini water bottle and one of those microwaved dinners meant for a kid as my supper. Once again, I stayed up all night and did nothing further to get a beating. My body hurt like hell as it was from the two I already got, and I was still recovering from the transplant surgery.

My attention was pulled when the door opened bringing in workers and their leader. "Good morning," the man in charge greeted.

"Is it morning? Hadn't noticed since you're keeping in a blasted cellar!" I snarked.

"Come now; I feel this is pretty cozy, yes?" the man asked.

"Could do with some TLC…Make a bit homey," I shrugged. "So what's the deal here? Just gonna keep me locked up until you get whatever it is you want?"

"No, we're going to put you to work while I get whatever I want. So get up," he ordered.

"I'm thinking no," I replied.

"You weren't being given a choice," snapped one of the men.

"Okay, then I say no," I repeated. "I ain't doing a damn thing you say,"

"I have ways of making you," the man in charge remarked.

"Then do it, but I ain't agreeing to it willingly," I scoffed.

"How about another beating?" the man threatened. I paused; I didn't really think I could take another one right now. I tightened my fist, but sighed.

"Fine…What do you want?" I glared.

"I knew you'd see it my way," the man smirked. If it was just work; then fine. I needed to give my body time to recover, and maybe I could find another way out.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[Thursday, 5/2/2019-2:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

There had been no luck in finding Hunter. There had been multiple livestreams where they helplessly watching Hunter be forced to work, and if he slacked or refused; they'd hurt him. Even punishments as awful as being whipped once or twice. Hunter didn't just take it though; they watched when Hunter fought back and even knocked a few out. They had made their demands as of Tuesday morning, though. The man who spoke said he wanted all the items seized during gang busts. That meant money, drugs, alcohol, weapons even. The man informed that Hunter would stay his captive until he got what he wanted. The last stream ended Wednesday night with Hunter so weak and tired that it made him physically sick; it showed him shivering, hungry, beaten up, puking a few times, then trying to rest on the ground, no blankets, padding, or pillows.

"Salvatore, we can't just give all that stuff back!" Dustin tried.

"It's my son's life over objects! I'm not bargaining with it, Director. Hunter has been captive for four days and you see what they are putting him through!" Salvatore argued. All of a sudden, the phone rang and everyone was quiet.

"Get the tracers on," Tallon said as he went over to answer it. When he was giving a thumbs up, he lifted the phone. "Archian House," he answered.

"_Give me the president,"_ came a voice. Tallon looked at Salvatore, holding it out to him. Dustin mouthed the words; _put it on _speakerphone to him. Tallon pushed the button as Salvatore came over and took a deep breath.

"This is President Haddock," Salvatore said.

"Get_ that boy up and working!"_ the leader ordered.

"_He refuses,"_ the man informed.

"_Make him!"_ the man demanded.

"_He's sick, sir. He can't work in this state," _claimed another one.

"_Oh, boo hoo," _the person in charge said sarcastically.

"Leave my son alone!" Salvatore demanded.

"_You're in no position to make demands when I have him as my captive. I stated two days ago what my demands were, will you be honoring them?" _the man asked.

"We're working on it. I want to make sure he's okay," Salvatore said.

"_You've seen the videos; he's alive,"_ the leader huffed.

"No. I have seen you working and beating him like he's some kind of training equipment. I want to talk to him before you receive anything…" Salvatore ordered.

"_Start up the live stream,"_ the leader stated. Not more than a few moments later; it did as they were able to see Hunter tied up still.

"Do we have anything?" Dustin asked.

"We're combing through everything, Director," an officer reported quietly. The man tapped Hunter's cheek a bit as he raised his head looking exhausted and annoyed.

"_What do you want?"_ Hunter mumbled.

"_Phone for you," _the man held it out.

"_What the fuck you want me to hold it with? My mouth?"_ Hunter asked, motioning that his arms were still behind his back. A guard socked him in the side of the face. Hunter's head went off to the side as he took a few deep breaths, spitting out a bit of blood before rolling his head back to it's original position. _"You call that a hit? My fifty-year-old Godfather hits harder,"_ Hunter scoffed.

"Odin above, Hunter..." Gregory sighed. "If you'd shut up; it might save you getting hit..."

"He doesn't make it easy," Salvatore sighed as well.

_"Shut up. Gods, you're so annoying!"_ the guard snapped.

_"I haven't even gotten started,"_ Hunter remarked. _"You ain't worth the effort,"_ he said.

_"Cocky brat,"_ he was backhanded this time.

_"Getting real sick of your shit. When I break out of this; you're going out first, Al,"_ Hunter muttered. The man laughed, getting closer to Hunter's face.

_"What are you gonna do, boy? You're tied up. But hey, if you can get me down from your current position; I'll give ya full meal for dinner tonight,"_ then man grinned.

_"As you wish,"_ Hunter shrugged before his eyes narrowed. Hunter leaned the chair back and slammed it down, breaking his legs free from the wood legs. Hunter stood up, whipping his body left and knocking the person next to him away and then running backwards to push the man against the wall; he ended up breaking the chair completely and the man was knocked out. Hunter jumped up, bringing his arms around front of his body, though still tied. Hunter crouched low, kicking the man who challenged him onto one knee and then slamming his connected, balled up hands into the guy's face. The man went unconscious after his head hit the cement ground hard.

Grabbing the pocket knife off the man he knocked out, Hunter cut his ropes and went to bolt out, but stopped when he heard a gun being loaded. Stopping, he turned to find the leader pointing it at him. _"Careful now, Hunter...While I admit your brains and combat skills are stellar to take down people twice or even three times your size; I doubt you can do much against a gun at point blank range," _the man stated calmly. _"I don't believe you wish for everyone back home to see you die. You need me to get home, and I need you alive to get what I want. So, how about we help one another out? Hm?"_

Hunter didn't say anything, but he looked annoyed. However, he was smart and knew better than to test this man's word. The leader said he'd shoot him, and he would even if it meant no longer having leverage to make Salvatore deliver what he wanted. Hunter closed his eyes, putting them up in defense and tossed the knife to the side, barely missing a guard's neck. The blade stuck into the wall.

_"Why you little-," _the man growled.

_"Oops,"_ Hunter said, not really caring. _"It slipped,"_ Hunter remarked casually.

_"That's a good boy,"_ the leader smirked as Hunter's arms were grabbed and the man got close, lifting Hunter's chin a bit. _"Ooh, a fiery spirit; I love it. If you keep this up, we may have to have a different kind of fun to make you behave,"_

_"I wouldn't advise you do that. I'm only being this cooperative because I'd rather not have to hurt anyone. You can take away whatever food and drink you want; I don't care. However...If you touch me once...I'll fucking kill you. Despite what you've done, I can turn the entire situation around to be in control anytime I want. I'm just biding my time until the professionals arrive, but don't think for a second that just because you have me captive you have any power," _Hunter warned.

_"You'd never make the front door!"_ the man in charge yelled. _"I have the gun on you!"_

_"You act like I should be_ scared," Hunter moved closer, having the gun at his forehead. _"Go ahead. Shoot me. Lose your leverage to get what you want. Everyone is watching after all. Go on...Do it,"_ Hunter invited.

_"Ugh!"_ the man pulled the weapon back, glaring at Hunter.

_"You ain't gonna do shit, so shut the fuck up and let me tell you something, pal. I __can kill you here and now. Alright? I can make everyone working here do as I say and be home in two hours if I so choose it. Everyone knows that when you have the leader captured or dead; the rest turn their loyalties to the person who took over. The reason I don't is because I trust my search party to get me out legally, whereas if I take control of this...Anyone in my way is gonna end up beaten into unconsciousness or dead. I'd rather not resort to that because it's not something I want to do. But I will if necessary. As I said...You have no power over me,"_ Hunter retorted coldly. _"Now that you understand where you stand in all this...And are a pussy because you won't kill me..."_ Hunter sat down in the metal chair with his hands behind his back.

_"Tie him up, and let's use handcuffs! We don't need anymore escape attempts,"_ the leader stated. After ten minutes and Hunter was re-secured in his hold, the leader approached with the phone.

_"I'll take that phone call now," _Hunter remarked, glaring. The man set the phone between Hunter's ear and shoulder.

_"Hello?" _Hunter said.

"Son!" Salvatore said quickly.

"_Hi, Dad,"_ Hunter replied.

"Are you alright?" Salvatore asked.

_"Pretty sure you saw all that, so I'm doing fine. Getting annoyed and bored of playing good hostage, though,_" Hunter muttered.

_"I love that you think-," _the leader began.

_"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Odin almighty!" _Hunter glared. _"Dad...Can we hurry it up with finding me. Patience is running dangerously thin. You know I have a short fuse, and it's about to blow..."_

"I know...I know, son. Please try and hold your temper...I know what you're capable of doing if anyone sets you off. We're doing everything we can to bring you home, son. I promise," Salvatore assured.

"_I had no doubts, and I know you're doing your best. I'll see what I can do about helping out. Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am,"_ Hunter said.

"I-I know, Hunter. You're doing great. Just hang on. I love you," Salvatore managed, trying not to cry.

"I love ya too, kiddo. Don't you give up now," Gregory added.

"We're coming for you, Hunter. I swear it," Tallon got in.

"_I love you. Don't worry about me; I'm good here, for now,"_ Hunter's voice got farther away as the phone was taken.

"_How sweet…Now, I trust you'll have what I want, Mr. President. I'd hate for you to lose your son because I will kill him, contrary to his belief that I won't,_" one of the men put a gun to the side of Hunter's head and everyone held their breath in fear as Hunter just rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"Bring me my demands. You have until Saturday at midnight, or your precious child joins his mother,"_

"You'll have it…You'll have it…Just leave him alone!" Salvatore begged. The call ended, and then the video stopped. Now it was a full threat; bring what they wanted or Hunter dies and they didn't put it past these people to kill Hunter live.

**. . .**

**[Friday, 5/3/2019-10 am]  
[Archipelago; Sleipnir Island]  
[Abandoned House]**

As soon as the video ended yesterday; they forced Hunter to get back to work until 2 am. Hunter was exhausted; he tried not to sleep a lot because these people couldn't be trusted. Hunter has barely eaten, and all this stress and lack of food and sleep was making sick. Just for fun; these people chained him up and used him as target practice. Missing on purpose, but Hunter did get cut a few times. They punched him and let Hunter just hang there since 7 am this morning. Around 9:30 am; they let him down and got him back to doing hard labor.

_I gotta figure out something before tomorrow night. I gotta help the others find this place, but I don't even know myself…_ Hunter thought while doing dishes. It was common household work, but somethings were harder and next to impossible on his own. Hunter had managed to beat a few people into unconsciousness over the last five days; he even escaped twice, but was quickly caught and beat for his attempts.

"Get to work over there!" one man yelled.

"Oh put a cork in it. I'm fucking working…" Hunter mumbled as he finished the dishes and got to work on everything in the kitchen and main room. Hunter took care of all the bedrooms and guest bathrooms. Hunter was trying to take in as much as he could to report back because he knew the leader had him recorded for live stream while he worked. Hunter could attempt to pass messages that he hoped would be deciphered. The last few days were hard to make that happen since he was being followed relentlessly, but this time; it was just guards watching him from one spot. Hunter tried to find anything.

_Okay…We're on remote island that has to be at least two hours from the mainland. A lot of rundown shacks in a wooded area. This place has to be some kind of log cabin inn or lodge…A lot of guest and bathrooms…Not sure what the others can use in that, but I'm sure it might get them farther than wherever they are now. _Hunter thought. Now, the question was how did he relay the information to them without getting caught by his captors. Hunter continued to clean, taking in details to relay back to the others and hoping to Odin they could figure out the clues he was leaving. Hunter knew his time was running out; there was no guarantee they'd let him live even if the demands were met.

**. . .**

**[12:30 pm]**

"Hey, boy! Make our lunch," called one of the men watching him.

"Fuck off, make it yourself," Hunter retorted coldly while finishing up the kitchen, which now sparkled and smelled great.

"You do what we tell you to do!" another scoffed.

"I do what I want to do," Hunter countered earning him a hard backhand across the mouth. "I swear to Odin…" he started, which got him hit again.

"When ya gonna learn to shut yer mouth, boy?" a few grinned.

"Probably never," Hunter replied cockily. "What's the matters, boys? Can't handle a sarcastic twenty-two-year-old?" he asked. "Couple days ago you were beating me because I wouldn't talk, now you beat me because I am? For fuck's sake, make up your minds," he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and stop telling me what to do?"

"Yeah? You want another beating?" the man shoved Hunter a bit.

**. . .**

**[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

As every day since it happened; the forces were hard at work to find Hunter. There was a live stream going; it had been since 11 am when Hunter was seen just scrambling around and cleaning everything. It didn't seem like he was giving them any trouble to avoid getting beaten up again; probably a smart move on his part too. As nothing major was happening; they all focused on their work more. When live streams happened; they all tuned in more to try and listen for any hints or clues to the location. No such luck, but perhaps one of these times; it might come up or that was the hope at least.

All of a sudden; they heard trouble start and watched as a group six surrounded Hunter over a dispute about him being ordered to make lunch for them. However, what really got them was Hunter refusing orders and the man asking if he wanted another beating. Hunter recovered from being shoved.

"_You ready for yours?"_ Hunter countered.

"_I'm ready for ya this time,"_ the man glared as he went to backhand Hunter, but much to the surprise of the guy, the others, and anyone who was watching on the stream; Hunter shifted left and blocked the hit. Hunter locked the man's arm with his.

"_Bitch, you've never seen anything like me,"_ Hunter stated coldly as he punched the man back; he staggered and checked his lip, finding it to be bleeding. _"Bring it on,"_ Instantly, that same man went after Hunter again as they watched Hunter get put in a headlock and he struggled to break free.

"Come on, lad…" Gregory prayed. Hunter closed his eyes a second, taking a few deep breaths before his eyes snapped open and he drove his elbow back into the guy's ribs. Hunter quickly turned to twist his arm; then sock him with a left hook to the face. Hunter pivoted his food and used his right leg to kick the man away; he fell and laid there a second to recover. Hunter kept his hands up, ready as someone went to punch from behind. Hunter ducked down and kicked the attacker's leg out from under him.

"That's my boy!" Salvatore cheered.

"Hey, we trained him together; don't you take all the credit," Gregory remarked.

Someone grabbed Hunter from behind as he dropped his fist into the guy's nether regions, got free and kicked the man back. Hunter turned and kicked the man in the face, sending him to the floor in pain. Hunter saw other recovering as he rolled over the center table, grabbing a serving tray that was there. Hunter kicked a chair towards someone rushing towards him, which they flipped over and fell on their back. Hunter just started wailing on the two that attacked from either side; he used the tray to keep them back and get them on the ground from the hits. Hunter saw the original person who started everything start to get up.

Hunter held the tray as he used someone's back as a step up, he span on his knees to land a kick and then bring the tray down to the side of his head. All of them were moaning in pain on the ground, except the one who started it; he was knocked out. Hunter took deep breaths before he got down and tossed the tray aside. Hunter composed himself and went to start cooking as the leader, still masked, walked in with others.

"_What's all this?"_ he asked.

"_Oh, they decided to wrestle a bit while I was told to make lunch,"_ Hunter lied calmly while starting a pot of water on the stove and pulling out things to make soup.

"_H-He lies! He did this!" _one tattled.

"_Little old me? Take on six strong men like you. I think you've taken one too many hits to the head in your match. I assure you that I haven't left my space in the kitchen," _Hunter retorted. _"Not in the mood for a beating today, so I decided to just do as told,"_ he added. The leader eyed carefully, but eventually ignored it.

"_You six, get up. I'm deeply annoyed that you neglected your duties to watch the boy. Had I not come in when I did; he may have escaped as he's already outsmarted you and fought his way outside of this building twice! Now, shift change; the boy remains to cook and then he'll clean up the mess,"_ the leader ordered.

"_Of course, sir,"_ Hunter nodded as the man walked away. Hunter grinned at the males getting up. _"Pretty sad he believes me over you idiots. Maybe we don't fuck with me again because next time…I'll make sure you're all knocked out,"_ he warned.

"_You're dead, kid,"_ one glared.

"_We'll see about that," _Hunter relied, continuing to cook as the new guards came in and the others left.

"Atta boy, Hunter…" Gregory and Salvatore said, connecting hands.

"He hasn't lost his fight," Tallon sighed in relief. They watched as Hunter looked towards the camera; flashing a small smile and wink because he knew they were watching. It was his way of saying; _I'm still in this_. "We can't let him down," he added.

"We won't. Hold faith, Tallon," Gregory put a hand on his shoulder. "We know he's captive and taking the beatings, but it's not just because. Hunter hasn't lost his drive to live or fight; he's tried to escape and mouthed off to them, so they try to break his spirit and finding that it's not so easy,"

"Hunter knows we're watching him, and he's doing his part by not giving up. Now, we need to do ours and get him out of there," Dustin nodded.

"We're all on his side," Salvatore confirmed. "Now, let's bring him home,"

Tallon looked back at the screen, watching Hunter just cook and ignore the others. Despite the rise of confidence; things were still on the wire and could change in the blink of an eye. Time was running out, and they needed to get him out quickly and safely. Unfortunately, they were no where closer to a location, but it helped knowing that Hunter had himself taken care of until they got there.


	49. Chapter 49

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 49:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 5/4/2019-4:30 am]  
[Archipelago; Sleipnir Island]  
[Abandoned House]**

Hunter's lie didn't hold for long; the leader learned that Hunter was responsible for defeating the six guards before shift change. Turns out there were hidden cameras around the property, so he was found out as the one who fought. As punishment; he was beaten into an unconscious state that night after getting brought back to his room. Upon awakening, though, Hunter noticed that they left him untied and unchained. Looking across, he saw the camera being guarded by one person who was fast asleep. The way was guarded by two who appeared to be asleep as well. Hunter knew he couldn't escape, but maybe he could do something else while eyes weren't on him. He knew for a fact that there weren't cameras watching him in his cell as it were, so this was his chance to alert everyone on the mainland of some clues that he found that may help them. Hunter hacked into the equipment and got to work with his plan, but he knew he didn't have a lot of time. Usually his day started at 5 am with these people, and that was only fifteen minutes away; he just hoped they could find him with the information he managed to gather about his location.

**. . .**

**[7:00 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

The cops worked nonstop in shifts to do what they had to do to try and find Hunter. Everyone needed sleep, so it had to be done in shifts so no one got overworked and worn out. Day shift was now up and ready to go; this included Dustin, Tallon, and his friends.

"We're only have to midnight, Dustin…" Salvatore reminded.

"I know, Sal, but we can't just hand all that stuff over. These people will just up and leave the Archipelago; then it's out of our control. And who is to say they leave Hunter alive after we give it up?" Dustin stated. Yes, the conversation picked right up where if left on Friday night; debating what to do about the demands.

"I agree with Dustin, Sal…" Gregory sighed. "Sorry, old friend, but there is too much risk in Hunter's life or losing them to just give them what they want,"

"Our only chance is to find the location and bust Hunter out," Drew stated. There was more back and forth between them as Flynn was studying the screen where the live feed usually came in. Tallon was first to notice his fixated look. Placing his hand up, he silenced the babbling of his father and the others.

"Quiet," Tallon said. "First off, we've already seen that Hunter isn't going to let them hurt him. Hunter is only taking all the abuse to wait for us so he doesn't have to go on a rampage and hurt anyone, and we've viewed first hand that he's very capable of breaking himself out. Hunter hasn't chosen to do this, so we can relax on the time frame. Hunter won't let them kill him; I'm sure he's already planned ahead for this. Secondly...Flynn," he got his friend's attention as Flynn whipped around. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Flynn backed up.

"No, you're fine…But what are you looking at?" Tallon asked.

"The screen where the live stream comes in…Something is different about it," Flynn informed. "Usually, it just says the channel is closed until the host begins streaming again…But this has a play button, which leads me to believe it's a pre-recorded video," he mentioned.

"Click the play button," Tallon ordered. One of the officers looked at Dustin for confirmation, and he nodded to go ahead. Someone clicked the button as the video loaded. At first; it showed Hunter standing against the wall and looking directly at the camera. Hunter brought hit hands up and started making symbols with them, after five minutes, he walked towards the camera and mouthed something to them and then the video cut out after that.

"Okay, don't know what all that was about. Why would they record Hunter doing that?" TJ questioned.

"Because they didn't record it…Hunter did," Avery said quickly.

"Of course, yes! It's sign language! Hunter is trying to communicate with us!" Gregory announced.

"How would he have had time to; he's being watched like a hawk," Salvatore inquired.

"It doesn't matter how. Let's take the clip and decipher it, fast," Dustin demanded. Everyone got right to work. After an hour, they couldn't figure out what Hunter was trying to tell them.

"I'm sorry, Director. I've done my best, but I can't make out what Hunter is trying to convey. It's not sign language; he is trying to pass a message, but I'm afraid I can't make out what the message it," stated a translator. Tallon ignored the woman talking to his father; he was studying Hunter's movements closely. This had to be the fiftieth time he'd replayed it, but he knew Hunter was trying to help them find him.

"Tallon, staring at the video isn't going to give us the answers," Seth said.

"The video is the answer…Hunter wouldn't have sent us something that wouldn't help…" Tallon remarked. "Just…Ssh for a second. Everyone be quiet and let me think…" he stated.

"Silence all phones and silence please," Dustin stood next to Tallon. "I know that look, son. You see something that the rest of don't, so if you need quiet to figure it out; then I'm happy to grant it,"

Tallon nodded to him as he brought the video up on the big screen and played it again. The movements were too fast at this speed. Tallon crossed his arms over his chest. "Replay and slow it down," Tallon said. The tech worker did as asked as Tallon kept watching; he grabbed a pad and pen, writing down the slowed things he could make out and what Hunter mouthed to them. "I can't make out everything, but I did see a couple things I understand," he moved to the white board and wrote down the things he had on the pad.

"That just a bunch of numbers…" Roxanne pointed out.

"To you…" Elijah sighed.

"But to someone who understands it's a message," Gregory stepped closer. "It's information if we can decipher it,"

"What he mouthed at the end was; _hope it helps, please find me_," Tallon stated.

"I think he's trying to tell us where he is, so we can narrow the search," Trevor mentioned.

"So we have; Island, 2 HRNML, abandoned, cellar, cabin," Dustin said aloud. "Safe to say he's telling us he's on an island,"

Tallon kept studying it while the others were talking among themselves on the meaning of what Hunter said. _There was pauses in his movement between letters, but there was sign language in it too_. Tallon thought. Moving forward, Tallon started to rewrite somethings under the original.

"Son?" Dustin asked.

"Ssh, Dad…" Tallon told him while working. Afterward; he stepped back again and continued to think. "Come on, Hunter…Show me where you are…" he whispered. Tallon closed his eyes; Dustin had the room dead silent. Tallon felt a breeze come in and push him forward a bit. "Give me anything..."

"We got a nice breeze today, winds are going North," someone mentioned.

"There was no wind until a second ago and everything is shut," another huffed. "You're feeling things,"

Tallon's eyes snapped open. "Island, two hours North Mainland," he said.

"What?" the others asked.

"That's what he's saying. Hunter is on an island two hours North of the mainland in the cellar of an abandoned cabin. That's what his message, or the best of his abilities, is saying. His symbols were for island, the number two, and the letters HR, N, and ML. Other symbols were for abandoned, cellar, and cabin. Just…Ugh, fucking trust me. I know my boyfriend, despite us only being together two months," Tallon informed. "Put that in your location searches. Any islands that are at least two hours from the mainland, but have abandoned cabins,"

"Put it on the big screen," Dustin ordered. Someone instantly did what Tallon and Dustin said as it brought up a few selections to choose between.

"About five choices…How do we pick where to go? We don't have time to check all of them," Drew said.

"Narrow it down. Three of these islands have active camping grounds with cabins for guests, so they aren't abandoned. The other two, though…" Elijah crossed out the ones that wouldn't count.

"This island suffered a fire a year ago and has only just begun to regrow what was destroyed; there would be no place for anyone to hide except caves, in the mountains," Flynn stated.

"That leaves Sleipnir Island! Two hours away, North of here, and it's the site of an old vacation spot that went out of business! Plenty of cabins to hold a gang of people, and if I'm not wrong-," Avery exclaimed.

"It's got a log cabin inn where there would be a cement basement for storage," Tallon nodded. "We've got him," he breathed out. "Let's move,"

"Woah, woah…Easy, son. We can't just charge in," Dustin said.

"For all we know; they'll kill Hunter if anyone shows up unexpectedly…" Cody interjected. "Hunter is very smart and can defend himself with them, but all those instances is because they hesitated and he had an open shot to make a move. If we back these people into a corner; Hunter won't be able to strike. They'll just kill him,"

"We have to play it safe. We told the guy in charge we'd give him what we wanted, and he gave us the place to be with it. He never said Hunter would be with them for the exchange," Harry stepped up.

"That means they want the goods, and their getaway, and once they are safely out of the Archipelago…We'd get Hunter back," Andrew informed.

"Then how about this," Gregory offered. "I think I got something that can work," he smiled.

**. . .**

**[11:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Mainland Marina; Southern Docks]**

Dustin stood with his team at the drop off for the demanded items as a speed boat was coming towards the dock. A few stepped off when it pulled up.

"You have what we wanted?" asked a voice.

"Right here," Dustin motioned to the crates.

"Check them," the man ordered as workers went over to make sure everything was as it should be.

"All clear," one reported.

"Same here," another said nodding.

"You got what you wanted. Where's the boy?" Dustin demanded.

"You'll get him at sunrise when we're sure there aren't any surprises; he'll be brought right to the Archian House," the man scoffed.

"Very well," Dustin nodded at everything was loaded up and the group prepared to leave.

**. . .**

**[11:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Sleipnir Island]  
[Abandoned House]**

Hunter was cold, weak, tired, hungry; he was barely hanging to consciousness after the last beating. Hunter was sure it was just for the hell of it that it happened. Hunter was in the cellar again, but that was to be expected. Tallon led two teams to the island, sneaking on and making their way towards the inn where Hunter was being kept. After ten or so minutes; they found it.

"Drew, Elijah; lead the teams. I'm going after Hunter," Tallon ordered.

"Got it," Drew and Elijah nodded. Tallon dashed off into the darkness towards the location. He knew the others could handle the bust, but his concern was getting to his boyfriend and getting him out of this place as fast as possible. Once inside, Tallon began his search for the basement. In the cellar, Hunter's attention was grabbed by someone coming in and holding a gun on him.

"It's been real, kid," he said. Hunter closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the end. A shot rang out in the silence. Hunter didn't feel dead; he opened his eyes slowly to see the person who was going to shoot him fall forward, dead. Standing behind him was someone else holding a gun up. The figure approached carefully, kneeling down and touching Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter?" the figure asked. Hunter knew that voice; he forced himself to sit up and look closely. He saw green eyes.

"T-Tallon?" Hunter managed to get out. Tallon tore off his face stuff as Hunter's eyes filled with tears. "You came…" he let the tears slip.

"I promised you I would," Tallon used his knife to cut the ropes holding Hunter's wrists. Hunter launched himself at Tallon now; he only wrapped his arms around Hunter's wounded body. "I'm here…I'm here now. It's alright. Let's get out of here," Hunter nodded and went to get up with Tallon, but he was too weak.

"I can't…Everything hurts…" Hunter said.

"Tal! We're clear!" Trevor came to the door.

"Cover me," Tallon told him as he lifted Hunter into his arms bridal style. Getting to the main level of the cabin, Hunter felt himself slipping into an unconscious state. "Hang on, baby…We're almost out,"

"Tal…I love you," Hunter managed to get out before he passed out. Tallon's eyes widened a little. Hunter just said he loved him; they'd only been together two months and never discussed the subject of their feelings being deeper than crush or like. Tallon shook it off; he needed to get Hunter out of here before anything else.

"Transport ready!" Avery informed. Tallon and the teams headed for the docks and boarded to leave. Tallon set Hunter down to have two medics look over him and make sure there was no cause for immediate concern. The boat started up and immediately headed for the mainland.

"A lot of minor wounds, nothing that needs a hospital," one medic informed.

"Thank Odin…" Seth said.

"Hour and thirty minutes to home," the person driving the boat announced.

**. . .**

**[Sunday, 5/5/2019-1 am]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

After arriving to the mainland; a car was there waiting to grab them and continue on to the Archian House. Reaching that destination, Tallon picked up Hunter and carried him inside where Gregory and Salvatore were already waiting.

"Oh, son!" Salvatore cried.

"The medic says he shouldn't need a hospital, most of it is all bruises and cuts that will go away in a week or two," Avery mentioned as Tallon set Hunter down on the couch.

"And we got all the stuff back," Dustin informed, coming into the room. "There was a team behind you to handle clean up of the other members, so I think we just pulled it off,"

"They gave him one hell of beating before we got there," Drew sighed.

"All that matters is he's home," Gregory stated. "You all did great,"

"It was your plan," Dustin smiled.

"Well, I think it's safe to call it a night. Hunter will probably be out for a bit longer; he passed out as soon as I saved him from getting shot," Tallon remarked.

"I agree with Tallon," Gregory nodded. "Let's all camp out here for the night, and hopefully, in the morning Hunter will be up and we can make sure he's alright from everything. I'm sure Hunter will be willing to give a statement towards what these people did,"

"I believe you're right," Salvatore agreed. By 2 am; everyone was dressed in something comfortable and cots were set up for those staying overnight. Dustin went home to the family, but Tallon stayed. The friends, including Flynn, Madison, Harper, and the twins did as well too.

"Tallon?" Trevor asked while everyone was starting to fall asleep.

"Hm?" Tallon inquired.

"We scored a huge bust and rescued Hunter…I can't help but notice you don't seem happy about it," Trevor mentioned as everyone was listening in.

"The bust was just a bonus…All I cared about was saving Hunter. I'm overjoyed he's back where he belongs…But, I can't stop thinking about what he said before he passed out in my arms," Tallon stated, looking at his knocked out boyfriend.

"What…Did he say?" Gregory decided to push.

"He told me he loves me," Tallon said as their eyes widened.


	50. Chapter 50

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 50:

**=Tallon's POV=  
[Sunday, 5/5/2019-1:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

After I told the others that Hunter told me he loves me before passing out; I sighed and turned over to fall asleep. It had been a long week of worrying for Hunter while he was captive, we finally had him home where he belonged and was safe. All I wanted to do was sleep, so I set my stuff up to be right near Hunter in case he woke up and needed something. I was concerned for his state after all this; he suffered six days of beatings and Odin only knows how much more. I wasn't sure if Hunter would be willing to talk about what he went through, but I felt like he and I should definitely speak about the love you confession. Unfortunately, it was well past twelve hours since Hunter passed out; everyone else was awake this morning. We've already gotten dressed, and had breakfast; then lunch. Hunter hasn't moved an inch sit I set him down on the couch when we got back last night.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital, Greg?" Salvatore asked, worried for his son.

"Sal; I'm gonna tell you this for the last time. The boy was captive for six days, alright? He was hung up, used as a punching bag, beaten up if he refused orders. I doubt they gave him much food or water. I bet you anything that soldier mentality kicked in and he did his best not to sleep while with those awful people," Gregory sighed.

"I have to agree; he looked like he hadn't slept in days last night," Elijah nodded.

"And the guy said he was sick," Trevor interjected.

"It's likely he'll be out for a while to catch up and finally let his body recover," Avery said.

My mind was still on my feelings for Hunter. I liked him a lot, yes; that was the basis on which we started dating and have been for almost three months come the 20th of May. However, Hunter revealed to me a little over twelve hours ago that he loves me. Could I say I felt the same? I didn't know. I kept going over what Hunter and I talked about with loving someone and being in love. Me liking Hunter came out of the blue; I was only supposed to be his undercover protection, but I couldn't stop the feelings that developed, and I certainly haven't been able to control them. Things between Hunter and I are moving right alone. We've been together almost three months; we've already done a bunch of foreplay stuff, we have no secrets between us. We have communication, trust, and mutual feelings.

I had been asking myself if I loved him before the kidnapping happened. Wondering if I was in love with Hunter; that's how we got started on that conversation about what does loving someone feel like. I wasn't in any kind of control of how I was feeling about Hunter; I just went with what felt right. And…It felt right to be with Hunter. Perhaps I did love him, and had been too scared to say something in fear of it being rushed? Perhaps I needed the eye opener of him being kidnapped, watching him take all those beatings, but staying strong despite what was happening to him? And I guess everything settled and it felt right to admit to myself that I love Hunter back now that I know he loves me too. When Hunter woke up, was up to talking, and we were alone; I was going to tell him how I felt.

Shifting and groaning pulled me from my thoughts; I quickly looked at Hunter's form on the couch. It looked like he was finally waking up! I never had any doubts that he wouldn't, but still glad he was after about fourteen hours knocked out.

"Son?" Salvatore asked, moving beside his son. Hunter turned his head a bit as his eyes began to open.

"Da-Dad?" Hunter asked.

"It's me. It's me, Hunter; I'm right here," Salvatore held his hand carefully.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=**

Hunter heard distant voices as he struggled to find it in himself to move and wake up. As he started to come too more; the voices became clearer, but everything was a bit blurry. Hunter heard his father's voice as he forced himself to open his eyes and look around; he was home in the Archian House. Hunter vaguely remembered his rescue, but he knew Tallon had been the one to save his life down in the cellar. Hunter still felt weak, tired, hungry, and thirsty, but he knew that came from everything that he dealt with while captive.

"Thank Odin you're awake, lad," Gregory sighed in relief.

"How…Long have I been out?" Hunter managed to ask, finally able to see everyone around him.

"Bring him some water," Gregory stated to a passing staff member.

"About fourteen hours, son," Salvatore informed lightly, holding Hunter's hand and using his free one to move some of the hair from his face. Hunter tried to sit up, but everything hurt.

"Easy now…Don't push yourself, Hunter…" Gregory urged. Salvatore helped sit Hunter up enough to drink from the cup with water in it. After a few small sips, they got bigger before Hunter laid back down.

"How do you feel?" Salvatore asked. "The…Medic who looked over you said that you didn't need a hospital, but…We can go and make sure everything is alright,"

"No, I'm…Fine, Dad. It's not…Necessary," Hunter replied. "Everything is just…Bruising, scrapes, soreness…Hunger, weak, and tired too," he yawned.

"That's to be expected with what you went through with them," Dustin stepped forward now. "Glad to see you awake," he smiled a bit.

"I take it you want a statement about what happened?" Hunter glanced down a bit.

"It doesn't have to be today, but yes; I would if you don't mind? We prefer to get it before anything is forgotten," Dustin admitted.

"I…Honestly don't think I'm gonna forget, Director," Hunter confessed. "Mind giving me time to shower, get something to eat first?"

"Not at all, Hunter," Dustin nodded.

"You should probably stay down for today, son," Salvatore suggested.

"Dad…I've been wearing the same clothes, and haven't showered in six days. That's along with not eating or drinking much either…" Hunter sighed.

"You can't barely move," Gregory reminded.

"Then I'll get help, but I'm showering before anything else," Hunter stated.

"I'll get one of the-," Salvatore began.

"Babe?" Hunter said, gaining Tallon's full attention. "Mind…Helping me up to my room?" he asked.

"Of course, baby," Tallon nodded as he moved in to help Hunter up slowly, knowing he was in pain from everything. Hunter winced, cringed, and whimpered a few times as Tallon got him to his feet and made sure he was supported to move. "You alright like this? Should I get someone else for the other side? I can carry you too?" Tallon offered.

"No, this is…Fine, babe," Hunter assured. Tallon helped moved Hunter along to the elevator and then inside before both of them disappeared from sight.

"I suspect that he asked Tallon because that's his boyfriend and doesn't mind him seeing him undressed," Drew mentioned.

"Seems reasonable," Avery nodded.

"I'll have the cooks prepare him a big meal," Salvatore stood.

"I'd go smaller, Mr. President. Hunter has barely eaten anything, as he said. Giving him too much in one helping could end up making him sick," Madison suggested softly. "I'm a CNA," she informed upon seeing his curious face as to why she suggested what she did.

"I'll do that, thank you," Salvatore stated.

**. . .**

**[2:00 pm]**

Upstairs, Tallon got Hunter to his bedroom and into the bathroom. "Would you…Like me to get your clothes for you?" Tallon asked once getting Hunter to the toilet to sit on.

"Just a fresh pair of underwear, light t-shirt, and sleep pants from the dresser, please?" Hunter requested. "I'm gonna use the bathroom while you do that,"

"No problem. Can you…Hold your balance?" Tallon questioned.

"I should be alright for a few moments," Hunter nodded to him. Tallon moved outside of the bathroom, closing the door for Hunter and went over to the dresser to get what Hunter asked for. Tallon grabbed the clothes Hunter said to get after a bit of searching for where everything was, and then moved back over to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly.

"Got your clothes, baby. Am I okay to come in?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah," Hunter replied. Tallon opened the door and moved inside, seeing Hunter sitting where he'd left him before.

"Can I…Do anything else for you?" Tallon wondered, setting the clothes on the edge of the sink.

"Will you start the water for me?" Hunter asked. "I'm just gonna take a hot bath, and hope it eases the soreness,"

"It should help, and maybe a muscle relaxer too," Tallon said as he started the water. "Not sure how hot you like it,"

"Not scalding, or skin turning red level…But…I don't know. I guess heating pad with a towel?" Hunter shrugged a bit.

"I think I can manage that. Good description," Tallon smiled a bit as he adjusted the water to the temperature Hunter was going for. Tallon plugged the tub and let the water fill up for ten to fifteen minutes while Hunter went for the medicine cabinet to get some pain killers. Hunter took two with water as Tallon shut the water off. "It's ready, babe,"

"Thanks," Hunter said as he tried to get up; Tallon helped him.

"Want me to leave the room while you take the bath? I can sit on your bed and wait for you?" Tallon offered.

"No, you're okay. I kind of need you to help me get undressed…" Hunter blushed a bit.

"This is why you wanted me to help and not staff, right?" Tallon looked at him as Hunter nodded. "It's okay. I understand, Hunt,"

"I just…Hate being weak," Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter, you are not weak. You fought your ass off while captive. You took the beatings, and everything they did. All this soreness is the after effects of how strong you stayed during everything. You were confident, brave, and you weren't afraid. You even kept your sarcasm. You are not weak, baby," Tallon stated firmly. "I never would have been able to handle what you did the past six days,"

"I'm still trying to figure out how I did it," Hunter said.

"I don't think that matters because you DID do it, baby. Come on, let's get you in the tub to relax a bit," Tallon smiled. Hunter nodded as Tallon helped him out of his clothes and then got him into the water. Hunter hissed at the water hitting any open wounds, but took a few breaths and laid back with his eyes closed. "Want me to close the curtain?"

"No, it's fine. It's…Nothing you haven't seen before anyway," Hunter blushed some. "That's why I wanted you up here with me instead of staff, Greg, or dad…"

"Fair enough," Tallon said. "Want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…I spent a lot of time the past six days by myself, could use the company," Hunter admitted.

"I don't mind, babe," Tallon smiled, sitting down on the toilet.

"Babe…You can come over here," Hunter rested his arms on the sides of the tub, looking at him. Tallon got up again, moving over to the tub and sitting on a stool beside where Hunter was. "I've missed you," Hunter smiled some, linking his fingers with Tallon's.

"I missed you too, Hunt," Tallon replied softly. Hunter stroked his cheek, leaning in a bit and kissing him. "You don't know how scared I was when I found out you were missing…" he glanced down once the kiss ended.

"I'd like to hear how things were on your side of it; you'll probably hear my story when I tell your dad," Hunter said lightly as Tallon and Hunter messed with their hands being together with light touches and what not. Tallon took a deep breath and began to tell Hunter how things went for them when it came out Hunter went missing last Sunday. It took about ten minutes to go through, Tallon making sure to tell Hunter everything from the revelation to the rescue last night. That they were able to see all the beatings on live stream, and when he was forced to work; the times he got hung up and fell unconscious.

"And then when we realized that the guy might kill you anyway; Gregory suggested the plan that my dad go to the drop off, and we'd move in to rescue you at the same time. You…Passed out in my arms and we set the course for here," Tallon informed, finishing the story.

"I'm sorry you had to see everything," Hunter sighed.

"It hurt to see, but we were glad you kept fighting," Tallon mentioned.

"It's not something I typically do," Hunter smiled a little.

"How's the bath helping with the soreness?" Tallon questioned.

"Bit better, should probably wash up before it gets cold. And then I could really go for something to eat, maybe more sleep," Hunter yawned a little, reaching for the face cloth and body wash carefully. Hunter started washing up and rinsing off; Tallon got his back for him since it hurt Hunter to stretch a lot. Hunter took care of his hair and dunked under to rinse that out. "Wanna grab my towel for me?" he asked.

Tallon nodded, getting up and getting to towel for Hunter. He opened it up as Hunter managed to get up and out of the tub on his own, but was still in some pain. Hunter wrapped up and headed for the sink; he fixed his hair a bit, brushed his teeth, and then shaved. Tallon didn't say much; he sat on the toilet and watched while Hunter finished up. Hunter grabbed his clothes and slipped on his boxers under the towel, then his sweatpants. Hunter put on deodorant before the shirt, and then the last thing was the pair of socks that Tallon apparently grabbed by accident.

"That…Feels a lot better," Hunter breathed out as he tossed his dirty clothes and the towel into the hamper, drained the tub; then offered his hand to Tallon to come with him. "Come on," he smiled. Tallon took his hand as they headed out and Hunter flipped the lights off to the bathroom.

"Body not so sore?" Tallon asked.

"It is, but not nearly as bad as before," Hunter informed as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Need a few minutes break from the moving around?" Tallon inquired.

"Little," Hunter nodded as Tallon sat beside him. "So, I wanted to ask you something about last night?"

"Yeah?" Tallon looked at him.

"Did I…Say anything after you got me out of the cellar?" Hunter wondered. Tallon couldn't lie to Hunter about what he'd said. Tallon nodded his head to Hunter in response.

"You…Told me you loved me," Tallon confessed. "And then you passed out until just forty-five minutes ago or so," he added.

"I…Can imagine that shook you a bit. I'm sorry," Hunter said softly.

"No, Hunter…It's okay. It…Took me by surprise, but I couldn't really think about it during everything. You said it just as I got you out and we were heading for the docks to return to the mainland. It didn't hit me again until we got here and I'd set you down on the couch. Everyone was talking and your words were running through my head. Trevor asked me why I seemed miserable, and I told him I wasn't, just thinking about what you said. I told them, and then turned over to go to sleep; it was late and everyone was exhausted," Tallon admitted, looking down.

"After the six days I had with those people; I guess I had a lot of time to sit with my thoughts. I thought a lot about us, how things were going. I suppose keeping myself distracted with something other than what was happening helped make it bearable, but…On Thursday, when I got to hear your voice…Something clicked. Something felt…Familiar. And it took me all of…Maybe five minutes to realized that I love you. The familiar feeling was because I felt it with Jay; that feeling of something I couldn't control taking over me. It was love for you. I told myself that you were coming for me; you'd be the one to save my life and get me out of there," Hunter enlightened gently.

Tallon only listened, not wanting to cut Hunter off. "And you did, babe. As you told me in the story; you were the one to figure out what I was trying to tell you about my location. And you were the one who came in and saved me. Once I was in your arms and I knew I was knocking out; it just came out through the joy, relief, comforting, and overall safe feeling of being with you again. But…Yeah," Hunter cleared his throat a bit. "I love you, Tallon. I don't expect you to feel-,"

"I love you too," Tallon said.

"Nani the fuck did you just say?" Hunter stared at him in shock.

"I said; _I love you too_, Hunter," Tallon repeated. "After you said it last night; it's been on my mind. And I came to realize that I didn't need to wonder if my feelings were at the same level because I already knew,"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"Remember the day we went on the date, and talked about loving someone and being in love with them? I was asking it all because I was trying to figure out my feelings then. Even before we started dating; I was trying to get to the bottom of why my feelings were literally raging out of control. I settled on a crush, and it growing to a full-blown liking you. And that's…When we got together. But my feelings haven't stopped Hunter; they just kept growing and I couldn't control it. I asked myself if it was because I loved you, or was falling in love. And when you got taken; it just hit hard but I guess I hadn't paid much attention since my focus was on finding you," Tallon explained.

"I wanted to tell you, but feared you wouldn't feel the same since we've only been together about three months in two weeks. But…Last night, when I had you in my arms and you said it before passing out…While it shocked me; I felt full relief that you were safe now and as soon as I was able…I was going to tell you that I felt the same. I was going to wait until you'd healed a bit, and then maybe we go on a date or during a movie night…But since you brought it up on your own; saw no reason to wait," Tallon shrugged.

Hunter stared at Tallon a few moments before cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply, tongue included as it lasted about a minute. "I love you," Hunter said with a soft smile.

"I love you too," Tallon replied as they pressed their foreheads together, still holding hands.

"Now…How about we head back down for something to eat because I'm literally starving," Hunter suggested. "And your dad still needs that statement,"

"Sounds good. You…Gonna be okay to talk about it all?" Tallon wondered.

"It was nothing _that_ bad, like no sexual trauma or anything. Just beatings mostly. Don't worry; I'll be okay as long as you're with me," Hunter kissed his knuckles.

Tallon held Hunter's hand tightly as they got up. "I'm with you," Tallon said.

"Then it's gonna be fine," Hunter stated as Tallon nodded and the two of them headed out of the bedroom to get downstairs, both happy to be together and in love.


	51. Chapter 51

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 51:

**=Normal POV=  
[Monday, 5/6/2019-3:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

After Hunter and Tallon returned to the main area; there was some food waiting for Hunter to enjoy. Despite the hunger, Hunter only got through a small portion of the food before complaining of a stomachache and still being tired. Hunter admitted that he got sick while captive, and that hadn't really let up yet; Madison said it might be part of the reason he isn't able to eat much. However, getting back on the couch to tell Dustin everything he dealt with on Sleipnir Island; Hunter laid against Toothless as everyone was getting situated with sitting down and Dustin prepared his notebook and recorder for the story; Hunter was fast asleep again, laying on Tallon's shoulder while holding his hand still. Everyone knew Hunter was exhausted; he was clean and had something in his stomach, but still trying to catch up on the sleep he missed. They tried to wake Hunter up, but he wasn't having it and eventually, Dustin said he'd come back the next day.

Hunter slept until about 7 pm on Sunday night; then he woke up feeling a little better than before and had something small to eat such as a sandwich. Around 10 pm, Hunter and Tallon went to Hunter's bedroom and turned in for the night. The friends were in their areas, which were two rooms across the hall from Hunter's. The next morning came and Hunter was up at 7:30 am; he took a pain killer and hot shower before joining everyone downstairs for breakfast. Hunter managed to eat a teenager-sized portion of food this time, and stay up for a little while before the fatigue set in. Hunter went back to sleep from 11 am to 2 pm, but awoke for lunch and admitted that he felt great as far as well-rested went. Which was good; it meant he was getting back on a normal sleep schedule and had rested enough to not be wicked tired anymore.

Hunter ate two ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. Now, it was 3 pm and Dustin was back to get the story about what happened to Hunter from start to end. Hunter had also already prepared a written statement and signed it with both his father and Tallon at witnesses. With everyone in the family room, sitting, and Dustin all set up; the attention was on Hunter who was sitting beside Tallon as usual.

"Alright, Hunter. I trust we're well rested and fed to get through this?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I should be okay for it," Hunter nodded. "Then maybe a nap after," he added with a yawn.

"Everything still fresh in your mind?" Gregory questioned.

"Come on, Uncle Gabe…My memory is almost photographic," Hunter stated in a bored tone.

"True," Salvatore nodded.

"Now, I'll need everyone to be quiet, so it doesn't interfere with the recording. I only need Hunter's story and me asking questions," Dustin reminded the others.

"No problem, Dad," Tallon assured as he held Hunter's hand. Dustin flipped on the recorder, and made the opening remark that this was the verbal statement of Hunter Haddock regarding his kidnapping from Sunday, April 28th to Saturday, May 4th in the year 2019.

"Whenever you're ready, Hunter," Dustin set the recorder down gently on the table. Tallon gave Hunter's hand a squeeze, nodding reassuringly at him that it was alright. Hunter said plenty of times he'd be okay talking about what happened, but that moment had come and it seemed like Hunter was nervous and hesitant to actually speak about his six-day kidnapping. However, with Tallon giving him that smile and holding his hand; Hunter knew he could do this and if he just did it, then it would be over and done with that much faster.

"On Sunday, April 28th about 6:00 at night; I was walking through Archi Park alone. I wanted to be left alone, and slipped my protection detail. I was grabbed from behind, my arms being pinned at my sides and then someone else punched me in the stomach. I got the person in front away, and the broke out of the hold. I was struck hard in the back of the head; I don't know what it was. Maybe a bat or large stick, but everything started to get fuzzy and dark. Before knocking out; I activated emergency services countdown on my phone and flipped the screen over. I went unconscious and woke up on a boat and overhearing we were thirty minutes from our destination," Hunter took a breath. "The first thing to happen was getting brought onto the island and being held by two people. Two were guarding from behind, and one was in front leading. I mouthed off and got beat for it," Hunter continued.

"What was the beating like?" Dustin asked.

"Mostly punches to the face or stomach. If I was down, they'd take a few kicks to the side," Hunter explained. "After the beating; I was taken to the cellar of the log cabin or inn, whichever it's considered these days. I was tied to a wooden chair, arms behind my back and stayed quiet while they set up a camera. Never received dinner, never slept. The next morning, Monday the 29th; I was permitted to use the bathroom, and then tied back up when I met the leader who ordered my capture,"

"Can you describe the leader, Hunter?" Dustin wondered.

"He stayed mostly covered in all black or gray with a mask or old-timely medieval helmet. I caught his eyes; they were light blue and he had pale skin. I want to say that from behind, I saw his hair, it was short, and gray. Age-wise, between fifties and sixties-years-old. Lean figured like myself, and he stood about six-foot and…Best guess is eight or nine inches tall," Hunter described. "Long face, never saw it from the front and I'd like to say he had a Russian accent too,"

"Thank you. Now, what happened next?" Dustin questioned.

"He didn't talk much at actually meeting; just said that it was an honor to meet me and I'd live as long as he got what he wanted," Hunter repeated. "Not much else happened Monday; got beat before lunch and knocked out until later on when it was dark. Pretty sure the guys said he wanted to see how much I could handle," he muttered a bit, but kept his voice clear for the recorder to pick up.

"Would you say it was just a beating or more torturous methods?" Dustin asked now.

"Beating while tied to the chair," Hunter confirmed. "I woke up again at dark, wasn't sure on the time, though. I was given a mini water bottle and one of those child-like microwavable meals as dinner. Got to use the bathroom, and then stayed up all night again. Tuesday was being forced to start doing work around the lodge; it was agree or get beat again. My body couldn't really take another one, so I just went with housework; it was all basic stuff. Dishes, sweeping, mopping, etc. I ended up sick from the conditions in which I was kept in,"

"What would you describe for where you were kept?" Dustin inquired.

"Cement cellar, looked like a dungeon to be honest. Old-style with chains bolted to the wall. Damp, drafty, cold. I wasn't given anything to sleep on, nothing to use as a blanket or pillow. They took my socks, shoes, and light jacket. I was left with my t-shirt and pants; they didn't have much use for my wallet, but I stole that back from them anyway during one of the escape attempts," Hunter continued.

"How many were there?" Dustin stared.

"Escape attempts? At least three, but after the third one; they grabbed a belt and whipped me four times, so I didn't try again. I received another beating; that was on Thursday after I spoke with my father. I was made to do work until 2 am, and didn't sleep again. Friday morning was them hanging me on the wall chains for a few hours, throwing objects, weapons, fists at me. Some hit, others didn't. I continued to do work until lunch time; I refused to cook for them, and they tried to beat me. I fought back, and thought I got away with tricking the leader that it hadn't been me, but that night; I got my ass handed to me for my actions at lunch, and it went until I passed out," Hunter informed.

"And what happened Saturday?" Dustin asked softly.

"I woke up around 4:30 in the morning and noticed the three people watching me were fast asleep. I snuck over to the camera, hacked into the equipment and sent a recording to all of you here at the Archian House. I used sign language to the best of my ability to pass the message that might help you find a location. I didn't know where I was, but I picked up on some things since arriving that could help narrow down place. Such as realizing what time it was when I arrived compared to when we were thirty minutes away and figuring I must be on an island two hours from the mainland. I also figured out location being North given where the sun rose and set. I debated the place being an inn or hotel because of the set up and all the rooms," Hunter explained. "All I hoped for on Saturday was that someone would figure out what I was trying to pass,"

"Officer Raseri is to thank for that; he deciphered your message," Dustin nodded.

"Thank you," Hunter leaned his head on Tallon's shoulder as Tallon nodded, remaining quiet still. "It was mostly work all that day, but no meals for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner the day before either. I had gotten several beatings throughout Saturday, just because they wanted to. At the end of it, I was just thrown back in the cellar a little after 11 pm. There were guards outside the door up until someone came in and was going to shoot me. I was too weak to dodge it or fight back, so I accepted my fate. But I was saved by Officer Raseri; he shot the man, and killed him. I passed out shortly after Officer Raseri carried me out of the cellar and was being covered by Officer Meatsen," Hunter finished.

"Was that everything?" Dustin questioned.

"Yes, Director," Hunter replied. Dustin reached forward and stopped the recorder as Hunter held onto Tallon tightly.

"You did great, babe," Tallon kissed his cheek.

"Now, Hunter…I've got a paper with some people on it; I want you to tell me if you saw any while you were captive, and if you might be able to point out the leader?" Dustin slid a piece of paper towards Hunter; he picked it up and examined it.

"None of these people were the leader…But I recognize these two," Hunter set the paper down and pointed. "This one, was leading the other guards in their attacks on me; calling most of the shots unless the leader spoke up and said otherwise," he said. "And this guy is the one that Tallon killed to stop him from killing me in the cellar,"

"Would you be able to recognize the leader if you saw him again, or heard his voice?" Dustin wondered.

"It's possible," Hunter responded lightly. "But…Doing a lineup won't work," he stated. "Leader got away; he left hours before you arrived. He's still out there,"

"Are you absolutely certain, Hunter. We captured a lot of people last night, and the ones who were on the boat headed for the delivery destination," Dustin mentioned.

"I'm certain, Director. The leader planned his escape before lunch, and was gone after dinner. Trust me; he's long gone, but I doubt it's the last we've seen of him," Hunter stated.

"I want all of your guards on you, Hunter. I know you hate it, but if the leader is still out there; you aren't safe," Salvatore demanded.

"I…Have to agree with him this time, Hunter," Gregory said lightly.

"It may…Be for the best, Hunter," Dustin nodded. "At least for now,"

"Dad…I'm never safe. You know that. It doesn't matter if it's this guy or not; I will always be a target as long as you are the president of the united islands…" Hunter reminded. "I've been an active target since the day I was born…You were mayor, now you're president. I was legit born into the spotlight. You could have me guarded by a thousand people, but I will never be safe. Why do you think I had Greg train me how to fight, how to shoot? So I can defend myself,"

"But you still got kidnapped for six days, Hunter. Even with all that training; you were still taken from the park because you slipped your guards-," Salvatore stood up.

"I got kidnapped because you wouldn't back off when I asked to have a little time alone! I wouldn't have slipped my guards if you left me alone like I asked! Yes, I got taken because I was upset and out of the security of my protection, but I wouldn't have been upset if you weren't on my back. I was able to fight off those who grabbed me, and I was about to call for help; I got hit again and only had time to activate the emergency services countdown," Hunter stood as well, ignoring the soreness of his body.

"And you saw that I was able to handle myself while captive, despite a few beatings here and there. Regardless of not being fed often, or any of the other stuff; I survived. I didn't panic. I didn't show fear. I fought when I had chances. I planned my escapes knowing they'd fail just as a way to get more information on my location, and then I sent a message that I knew someone would be able to decipher; it happened to be Tallon. I had my rescue in motion the day I was taken, Dad. It began with calling 911 and leaving my phone in the park on purpose!" Hunter glared. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand, Dad?" he asked calmer now. "I've never been safe, and I never will be as long you are in the spotlight. I've known that for as long as I can remember, and I put up with it for your sake,"

Salvatore stared at him, hesitating on what he should say. "My life will never be normal. I had to grow up always being on my best behavior, to be a role model for the family and your image as mayor. This continued when you were president. I never got a childhood. I enjoyed my teenage years because of Jay, but still barely got to do anything. All my life has been according to your life. When does it get to be my life, Dad? I put up with everything for you. The only thing I ever asked for was a shred of normalcy, and for a short time after the truth came out that you assigned Tallon and Trevor as my undercover guards; I had it. Despite the danger, the worry, concern, even the kidnapping…I was happy. I was happy because I got to live my life on my choices…And now, you're taking it away again because of one situation where everyone panicked except the person it was happening to," Hunter told him.

"I get you worry, Dad. I understand the fear you hold to lose me. But you need to understand that I'm not defenseless. I'm not weak. I'm not stupid. I do know how to take care of myself and survive in tough situations. But fear or not…You should be able to trust me, and it bothers me more than words can ever describe that you don't," Hunter closed his eyes and walked away. "You do whatever you want, Dad, and I'll just put up with as I have for the last twenty-two years, for you, so you'll feel better. If you want all my guards on me; okay. Fine. I'm done arguing with you about it. Now, if you don't mind; I'm going to sleep," Hunter closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'll be in my room if you need to know where to send them," he added and walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Tallon got up.

"Stay here, son," Dustin told him.

"Am I in the wrong here, Greg?" Salvatore asked.

"Not for wanting him safe, no…But I suppose after hearing how Hunter put it; it does sound like he handled things pretty well and perhaps having all of his guards on him is a bit excessive. He is usually with Tallon or his friends and they would protect him if something happened," Gregory mentioned.

"Absolutely," Tallon agreed. "Trevor and I already did that once when Hunter and I were coming back from a date and there was the shooting and attack. Hunter is always protected in some form or another, increasing his security to be more…Visible, shall we say; isn't going to do any more or less than what it is now,"

"Perhaps we can talk with Hunter about not slipping his guards, and giving him space, within reason that is comfortable for Hunter and also respecting his wishes?" Dustin offered.

"Valid points," Gregory nodded. "The call is yours, Sal. I know it was terrifying for him to be kidnapped, but he didn't give them an easy time, and he did give us what we needed to find him without giving into the demands requested. You heard him about never being safe. Sadly…He's not wrong. I feel like I've mentioned all this to you before, asking you when Hunter gets to be happy," Gregory shrugged.

"I want his guards within fifty feet of him unless he's with Tallon or his friends. And I don't want him slipping them anymore either. At least until this person is caught; I want him as safe as can be without it being overbearing," Salvatore sighed. "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Mr. President," Cody, Harry, Andrew, and Bryant replied together.

"Yes, sir," Tallon and Trevor nodded.

"I'll go talk to him," Tallon said.

"Please do," Salvatore responded. "You're probably the only person he'll listen to right now," Tallon moved out of the room and made his way up to Hunter's.

Getting upstairs, Tallon knocked on the door. "Hunt? Baby…Are you still awake?"

"Yes…" Hunter replied. "You can come in." he added. Tallon opened the door and moved inside, seeing Hunter laying in bed. "Is this where you tell me you agree with them too and everyone is just worried?"

"No, I wasn't going to say I agree with them, but yes; we were all worried, babe," Tallon stated. Hunter sighed as Tallon kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with Hunter, holding him close against his chest. "We know you can handle yourself, and all the things you did to ensure your rescue were incredible…But you still got kidnapped and had to go through all that stuff for six days. And if we'd been just a minute later more; you'd be dead right now. You admitted in there that you were too weak to fight back or move out of shot range,"

"I know," Hunter closed his eyes, but stayed in Tallon's arms.

"And sadly, your dad is right. Even if he upset you last Sunday…You shouldn't have slipped your guards. You knew there had to be a threat on you after the attack on our date…You wouldn't have been alone in the park, or kidnapped. That's why your dad has a hard time trusting you because you, even while emotional, put yourself in danger. We got lucky with the kidnapping, but if it were to happen again; there's no telling if luck would be on our side. Those people, anyone we didn't catch, know what you're capable of now, and would be better equipped to handle it a second time," Tallon explained.

"You're giving me the _learning from their mistakes_ lecture?" Hunter asked.

"Am I wrong?" Tallon asked.

"No…" Hunter sighed.

"Look…All I'm saying is try not to be so hard on your dad, babe. He's protective of his only son because he doesn't want to lose you. He's trying to uphold a promise to your mom. And he does all this because he loves you more than life itself. Parents make mistakes with their kids, it doesn't matter how old you get. Your dad does what you to be happy, but he also wants you safe and you shouldn't fault him for that," Tallon turned Hunter's face towards his, stroking his cheek. "This guy who organized your capture, Hunter, had to be watching you to know you were alone in the park. He made sure you didn't know his name, or what he looks like fully. We're dealing with a professional here, and until he's caught you're not safe. I'm sure if he's given the chance…He will show up at random just to kill you to make a point. I do agree with your dad you need to be protected right now…But we also don't want you miserable. So you dad is going to leave things as they are,"

"And what does that define as," Hunter asked.

"Your guards are to be within fifty feet of you at all times, but can back off if you're with me or our friends. And…You need to stop slipping them, babe. I know there are times you want to be alone, but don't take off and not tell us where you're going. We can give you your space, but we need to know where you are and be able to stay a distance that keeps you safe," Tallon informed.

"I…Guess I can deal with those terms," Hunter agreed.

"Thank you," Tallon sighed in relief.

"I'll…Apologize to dad later," Hunter yawned, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"Rest, babe," Tallon smiled some.

"Will you stay with me?" Hunter asked.

"Of course. I love you, Hunter," Tallon replied.

"Love you too, babe," Hunter closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Not more than twenty minutes later, Tallon managed to fall asleep as well.


	52. Chapter 52

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 52:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Friday, 5/17/2019-4:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

I could honestly say I was happy to return to my apartment after everything. I stayed at the Archian House until the 10th, to appease dad so he'd feel better that I spent some time recovering from what happened. I apologized to dad and assured him I wouldn't slip my guards anymore, and spent Tuesday through to the Friday night I left catching up on all the missed work. I still had more to do, but I got a good portion of it done. I let the family doctor take a look at me to make sure everything was fine. When dad had all that confirmation; he felt better in letting me return home. Saturday, the 11th of May; I spent all day at home relaxing between my room and the main room working on my term paper because it was due very soon. I also worked on my term paper though Sunday, but Tallon and the friends came over to keep my company. I didn't mind; it was nice to spend time with them. Dad called every day, and texted me throughout the day; Greg too, but not nearly as much as dad.

I returned on the Monday the 13th. I turned in all the work I did already, and obviously got new work that needed to be done. All assignments were supposed to be due on the 24th, but since my situation was that I got kidnapped for six days, and had only two days of exams, which were Monday the 27th and Wednesday the 29th; I had the extension of Friday the 31st to get everything done. So on top of current work, makeup work, and the term paper; I had to study for my three finals. I couldn't wait to be done with school; it's been fun, but I was ready to not have to do it anymore. I went back to McViking on Tuesday the 14th. I worked 5 am to 2 pm shift; everyone was happy to see me and relieved I was alright. I'm only working about three days a week since I have a lot of school stuff to do. And I made sure they knew that my last day was June 7th.

And then all I had to do were the jobs I set up for after college ended. And thankfully, a lot of those could be done at home for designing and meetings. I only had to go in-office for the building aspects, and most of that was all computer work over physical. It didn't matter; I was excited to take it on. I basically work for myself, so I set my hours; that would be nice seeing as I want time to spend with friends and my boyfriend. Tallon and I would be together three months on Monday, but since I have school and stuff; we're gonna celebrate on Sunday the 19th. I had no idea what we were doing yet. I was mostly healed from the kidnapping injuries, and fully recovered from the transplant surgery. I had a couple bruises that were in final heal stage from the beatings I took. It was good to have things be normal again, but I knew the danger wasn't over.

The man who had me kidnapped was still out there, and I knew a time would come where we'd meet again. Didn't know how, why, or when, but I knew it would happen, and I would be ready this time. Tallon and I have gone on a couple dates in the past two weeks; we haven't done anything intimate. There was no reason behind why we hadn't; just never got that turned on or had the desire too. I'm kind of glad too; our relationship wasn't about all that, though, very enjoyable to partake in. I was also really happy that Tallon and I had the mutual feelings of love raging between us. At the moment; I'm just getting home from school and then plan to go to the Archian House. There was some kind of event tonight, but dad wouldn't say what. Either way, as usual; I'm in charge of entertainment and it starts at 5:00 pm. I might as well go early and get ready. Getting into my apartment; I dropped my stuff in my room and instantly went to shower.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[4:45 pm]  
[Archian House]**

Staff opened the door when there was a knock. "Welcome," smiled the male. "The president is waiting," the group walked in and were taken right to where Gregory and Salvatore were.

"Sir," Salvatore looked up. "Your guests have arrived,"

"Thank you," Salvatore smiled as he rose and Gregory did the same. "Come in, come in," he laughed.

"You're right on time," Gregory said.

The guests who came were Hunter's friends, boyfriend, and all their families. It had been planned behind Hunter's back, but this was the night Arianna was doing her song. Arianna wanted to surprise Hunter and do it in front of everyone because she confided in him that she had stage fright, despite wanting to be a singer. Hunter tried to help her with it the night she wrote her song, but she got scared. Hunter told her the only way to conquer the fear was to just do it head on. With everything going on, Hunter hadn't been able to work with her much due to the kidnapping for six days and then spending the rest of the time catching up on his work. Arianna spoke with Tallon about putting on a big event for her song reveal, and Tallon helped her set it all up to be at the Archian House. Everyone knew that Hunter wouldn't tell his father no to an event being held there where he had to make an appearance.

"So…Where is Hunter?" Arianna wondered quickly.

"Odin only knows," Salvatore chuckled. "He's been here since 4:30 pm, and haven't seen him since he said hi to us,"

"Is he okay?" Tallon felt like he should ask.

"We been asking ourselves that," Gregory shrugged. "Seems fine,"

"Well, he only goes a few places when here. Suppose we could check them," Salvatore suggested.

"Sounds good," Dustin nodded.

"Your lead, Mr. President," Silas Jorgenson offered.

"Silas, formalities not required if just this group. We're all friends here," Salvatore smiled as he started walking and the rest followed. The first place checked was Hunter's bedroom, but no such luck finding Hunter. The group moved onto Hunter's music space, but still nothing.

"Sal, how…Has he been since the kidnapping?" Rachel decided to inquired while walking.

"Busy," Gregory mentioned.

"Yeah, that's a good word to describe it," Salvatore nodded. "He's been extremely busy getting back to work and school, doing all the makeup stuff, studying for finals next week,"

"But I mean mentally. Nothing that happened is bothering him, right? Sometimes that comes on after the initial situation has ended. Where it just kind of hits about what he went through. Nightmares, trauma, anything at all?"

"Didn't see anything here," Salvatore said.

"But Hunter spent a lot of time in his room, Sal. He kept asking us to back off so he could work," Gregory reminded.

"Suppose it's possible he could be dealing with some stuff," Salvatore informed.

"How about with you, Tallon?" Rachel looked to her eldest son now.

"Been normal with me. Smiling, laughing…Yes to all the makeup work and stuff, but he let's us hang with him while he does it," Tallon replied. "I've spent the night with him a couple times too, no nightmares,"

"Just making sure," Rachel said. "Where are we headed next?"

"I suppose he could be in the training area or on the range," Gregory offered.

"Might as well check," Tallon responded.

The group continued to move forward; Hunter wasn't in the training area, or even the stables. Salvatore informed them that Vanessa loved to ride horses and there were four in the stables, which sometimes, Hunter spent a lot of time in. Hunter did know how to ride, and was very good at it. Vanessa Haddock had a horse named Cloudjumper. Two others were Grump and Thornado. Finally, there Hunter's horse; a stunning all black Mustang, who he called Toothless. However, Hunter wasn't there, so they were still looking. The next spot checked was the training area, but Hunter wasn't there either. Who knew it was hard to locate one twenty-two-year-old male?

"I suppose this leaves the range," Salvatore said. The group traveled outside, heading for the shooting range. Sure enough, Hunter was there standing in his lane with a gun in hand. "Figures," he mumbled.

"Oh, stop. You know he loves it," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"You trained him how to shoot, didn't you, Greg?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah, when he was about thirteen because he wanted to join the army," Gregory replied.

"Does that bother him?" Avery wondered. "Nothing being able to join because of his leg?"

"I'd like to think so. Perhaps more than he lets on sometimes. Hunter was all for it; he studied like hell to know everything about joining. He made sure he was fit, could do all the times exercises with the required amount needing to be done. Learned different types of fighting styles, guns, shooting. That boy knew what he wanted to do with his life from the time he was like, five. And then after fifteen, that dream had crashed," Gregory said.

"Until he got into designing, building, and inventing," Salvatore shrugged. "Think he chose to do that around seventeen or so,"

"But the soldier mentality remains, Sal. You've seen it; he's a protector at heart. Not wanting to hurt or kill, but would absolutely do it if there was no choice. Doesn't want to fight, but will if it means the people he cares about are safe because he understands-," Gregory began.

"That somethings are worth fighting for. Yes, I know, Greg," Salvatore nodded. "Well, let's get his attention," he smiled. "HUNTER!" he yelled. The sudden sound threw Hunter off guard as he whipped around, pointing it at his father and the others behind him.

"Woah! Easy, lad!" Gregory told him. Hunter instantly lowered the weapon.

"I'm fine…I'm good," Hunter stated. However, his eyes fell on his father. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Never, ever sneak up on someone! Especially those with weapons! For fuck's sake; we're all on high alert with the guy who had me kidnapped still being on the loose. People sneaking up on me is exactly how I got taken! I could have killed you!" he glared.

"Hunter; it was fine. You wouldn't have made that kind of shot as soon as you turned around," Salvatore said calmly.

"Eh…I wouldn't go that far, Sal…Hunter's a pretty good shot. Even if he missed you; there's a bunch of others behind you…He's right; you shouldn't have gotten his attention that way," Gregory reminded.

"Greg, even you can't make a shot that fast," Salvatore huffed. Hunter gave a lame-eyed look to his father, still annoyed, though. Hunter raised the gun, turning fast and firing at the target on the range. The bullet hit the target where the heart would be. Salvatore blinked.

"Like I said; damn good shot," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"I would have absolutely killed you, Dad," Hunter said. "Now…What do you want? I got all my stuff set up in the dining room already; I left word with my guards that I'd be back in for 5," he asked. "And why are all of you here?"

"We…Are the event, Hunter. Well, guests of," Drew smiled. Hunter noticed that Miya was beside him, and he knew they were back together. Tallon told Hunter about it during one of their date nights. Apparently, it happened while he was kidnapped because Drew, like everyone else, was worried for Hunter. And another relationship was in the works; Avery and Trevor had been going on dates and discussing getting together.

"Going to need you to be more specific?" Hunter asked.

"It was my idea, Hunter," Arianna came forward. "I remember what you said about facing your fears and just going right into things, so I asked Tallon to help me set up a bigger than family scale event for my first song performance,"

"All this was so you could do your song and get over stage fright?" Hunter arched a brow. Arianna nodded to him. "Huh, well…Alright then," he smiled some. "Let me finish this round," he reloaded his gun.

"Come along. We'll move off to the side here," Gregory motioned along the bulletproof glass where they'd be able to see Hunter shooting still, but safely. "We're good to go on this side, lad,"

"Kay," Hunter nodded as he put his headphones in and tapped the screen of his phone before he also took his stance. Focusing on only his target; he fired and struck the neck. Going again; he hit the chest. Hunter pulling the trigger came faster as he continued to hit places that would be considered an instant kill. When the clip was empty; he started putting everything away in the cabinet and then locked it with a key that was clipped to his key ring. Hunter pressed a few numbers on a digital pad as the light turned red, signal for alarmed and locked. Hunter started back for the house as the group looked at Salvatore.

"Are we following?" Elijah questioned.

"I would assume so," Gregory shrugged. Feeling that there wasn't much else of a choice; they all headed inside the Archian House. Hunter made sure the microphone and laptop were ready to go for Arianna before finally pausing his music and pulling out his headphones with a smile.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, glancing to Arianna.

"Mmhm," Arianna nodded. Hunter motioned with his hand for her to come up with him.

"Do you prefer earpiece or handheld mic?" Hunter inquired.

"Uh…Probably earpiece," Arianna responded. Hunter nodded as he grabbed the device and hooked it up. Hunter turned it on an tapped it to make sure it was working properly. Hunter headed back over to his computer and messed with a few things before looking at her and gave a thumbs up. Arianna nervously gave one back.

"Family and friends, I give you Arianna Raseri with her career kick off song; Make It Shine!" Hunter announced as he pressed the space bar and the music began. Arianna took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Hunter grabbed his guitar and slipped it over his shoulder and readied it to play on cue as he stood beside her with an assuring smile. "Words of advice when you don't feel confident that I learned from my uncle are that if you survive death, you can survive anything. You got this, Ari," Hunter started in on his mark to do so and nodded to her.

"_Here I am, once again. Feeling lost, but now and then. I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment; you disappear!" _Arianna started, holding the note a moment. Hunter smiled as he kept playing.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade; you'll be the main attraction. Just remember me when it turns out right. Because you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination! In my victory. Just remember me when I make it shine!"_ Arianna sang out.

"Woo! Sing it, baby girl!" Rachel cheered as Arianna giggled, stepping forward a bit, but Hunter stayed back.

"_Reaching high, feeling low. I'm holding on, but letting go. I like to shine; I'll shine for you. And its time to show the world how. It's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go. As long as you feel it inside, you know!"_ Arianna continued happily.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade; you'll be the main attraction. Just remember me when it turns out right. Because you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination! In my victory. Just remember me when I make it shine!" _Arianna took a breath. Hunter kept playing his spots, using his foot to keep with the beat.

"Rock it, Ari!" people smiled and hollered happily. Arianna was doing a fantastic job with the singing, and Hunter was rocking with his guitar; it sounded amazing and definitely appeared that Arianna conquered her fear of stage fright. Yes, this was family and friends, but there were some strangers that Arianna didn't know well, but knew by association because there were Tallon's friends' families.

"_Everyone can tell you how its all been said and done. And harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run. But you want it. And you need it. Like you need to breathe the air. If they doubt you, just believe it. That's enough to get you there!"_ Arianna smiled as the music dulled a moment; the rose.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade; you'll be the main attraction. Just remember me when it turns out right. Because you know that if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination! In my victory. Just remember me when I make it shine!"_ Arianna finished along with Hunter guitar playing as the music just cut. Arianna breathed heavily. Everyone was smiling, cheering, and clapping at the performance. Hunter stepped beside her as Arianna wanted to cry; she'd done it, and it came out great!

"Take a bow, Ari. That applause is for you," Hunter urged. Arianna blushed a bit, bowing before her miniature crowd. "Well done," Hunter congratulated. Arianna turned fast and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Arianna whispered. "For helping me with the song, and conquering the fear…The kidney, again…Just everything. You're an amazing person, Hunter," she smiled. Hunter was a bit shocked at her confession, but hugged her back.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied softly. The two broke the embrace as other came up to congratulate her with hugs and supportive words. Hunter went to put his guitar away on the stand while fiddling with a few computer things. Tallon moved over to him smiling.

"Whatcha working on, babe?" Tallon asked.

"Hm? Nothing, baby. Just shutting down the computer to put it away," Hunter said.

"Keep it out," Gregory stated.

"Why?" Hunter looked at him.

"Well…We're all here, hanging out. Why don't you perform a couple songs, son?" Salvatore suggested. Hunter gave a bored look and sighed.

"Fine," Hunter agreed. It wasn't the plan he had for this evening, but sure, why not have some fun? He'd been working hard all week and at least he could have a good time when it was just family and friends here for performances. The friends cheered that Hunter agreed to do a couple songs. Looks like it would be a hang out night with friends and family, and Hunter honestly didn't mind one bit.


	53. Chapter 53

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 53:

**=Normal POV=  
[Sunday, 5/19/2019-9:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Friday night was fun overall; everyone had a blast hanging out. Hunter's songs were mostly covers of favorited music done by other artists, but he did a few originals too. The group enjoyed dinner together, and talked about whatever; it was really nice to just have them relaxing together. Everyone went home around 8:30 pm or so. Hunter spent some time with Tallon, but they didn't do a sleepover since Hunter ended up realizing at 9:45 that he still had makeup work to do and it would be smart to use the off time from school and work to get it done, so Tallon went back to his apartment at 10:15 pm. Saturday, Hunter worked from 7 am to 2 pm; then spent the rest of day doing his term paper. Today, Sunday, started out great. Hunter and Tallon agreed to meet for lunch at 12:30 pm and begin their three-month anniversary celebrations, so it gave Hunter time to work on more stuff before then.

Hunter knew he had an extension on the makeup work, but regular homework was due on normal schedule. And the dissertation was still required to be turned in on Friday, the 24th by the end of the day, which was 7 pm, usually no classes were schedule to start any later than that. Thankfully, the term paper was just about finished except for some closing remarks, citations page, and a final edit to make sure it had met all requirements of the rubric handed out at the start of second semester. At 12:30, Hunter and Tallon headed in Tallon's car to the place they decided to go for lunch, which ended up be Archibees. It was a nice lunch, and then the two decided to go for a walk in the park, grab ice cream, and ended up at the movie theatre to watch whatever was looked good and was playing within twenty minutes. The lovers grabbed a medium popcorn to share, and then two drinks before getting their seats and relaxing.

When the movie ended; they grabbed a quick, late dinner from McViking because that was on the way home and decided to take it with them. The two chose to go to Tallon's apartment since Flynn had Harper and Drew over for dinner at his and Hunter's place. Reaching Tallon's apartment; Hunter and Tallon enjoyed their dinner and ended up watching some comedy special until 9:15 pm. After cleaning things up; Hunter and Tallon moved to Tallon's room and got ready for bed. In truth; the two were likely going to watch a movie and end up making out before going to sleep.

"So, should we just skip the movie tonight?" Hunter asked.

"You tired and want to sleep?" Tallon chuckled.

"No, but we both know that you and I are just gonna start making out and ignore the movie anyway," Hunter smiled.

"Is that your way of asking me if I want to make out?" Tallon giggled a bit.

"It was my way of inquiring if we should cut out the middle piece and jump to making out, yes," Hunter replied.

"Fair enough," Tallon nodded. "Yeah, let's skip the movie," Hunter laughed a little as he caressed Tallon's cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

_**{Lemon}**_

Tallon instantly melted into it, kissing Hunter back. It started slow, but grew deeper and more passionate as the minutes passed. Before long; they were full on into their make out session. After ten minutes, both of them were turned on and getting hard. Hunter changed position without breaking the kiss to be straddling Tallon's hips; his kisses moved along Tallon's jawline to his neck and gave special attention to the spot between the shoulder and neck that Tallon loved Hunter's kisses on.

"A-Ah…" Tallon gripped Hunter's arms. Hunter smiled and continued licking and sucking the spot until he left a hickey.

"Mine…" Hunter said softly against his ear.

It caused Tallon to shudder a bit. "Yours…" Tallon replied, and then their making out resumed instantly. It went on another five minutes before Hunter sat Tallon up a little and pulled his shirt off. Tallon blushed some and watched Hunter pull his off. Hunter quickly captured Tallon's lips once more; his hands touching all up on Tallon's skin lightly. Hunter's hands moved down, rubbing Tallon's covered erection. "Mm…" Tallon moaned into the kiss. Hunter moved down, kissing along his boyfriend's body until he reached the waistline of his sleep pants.

Hunter hooked his fingers on the rim and gently pulled the pants down, Tallon lifted his hips to make it easier for Hunter to get them off, and with the pants went his boxers. Tallon blushed deeply when his length sprung forward in front of Hunter's face. Hunter smiled as he started lightly running his hand up and down the hardened appendage before him; Tallon bit his lower lip, but couldn't contain the moan. Gods, it was bad how much he loved Hunter's touch and it had been a while since they'd done anything like this. Hunter used his hand to stroke Tallon's cock up and down; it elicited louder moans or panting from his boyfriend of three months. After a minute or two of stroking, Hunter spit in his hand and stroked a little more before kissing the tip.

While there, Hunter began to swirl his tongue around the top. "Ah, Hunter…" Tallon moaned. Hunter just continued his actions; he lowered his mouth a bit more every couple of seconds and then he began sucking up and down slowly. What Tallon loved most was that Hunter knew exactly how to draw out the foreplay so that he wouldn't cum after a minute or two. Hunter kept a very even pace for bringing a constant pleasure, but not an instant climax. Hunter kept this up a minute or so before adding in the stroking from his hand again. "Gods…" Tallon breathed out. "More…"

Hunter looked at Tallon a moment, questioning what his boyfriend had asked. Tallon said more, but what did he mean by _more_? "More of what, love?" Hunter asked.

"Faster…" Tallon got out. Hunter was happy to oblige and pick up the pace for his boyfriend. Hunter went back to sucking and stroking at the same time, making sure it was faster this time. "Gods…Fuck," Tallon moaned. This went on another few minutes, Hunter drawing it out for Tallon until he felt his lover about to break. "I'm…Cumming," Hunter stopped sucking, but kept his motions up for stroking. Tallon's hips bucked as he released quickly; his semen shooting up just a bit and falling over Hunter's hand, which was still jerking him slowly. Tallon panted hard, laying there on the bed as Hunter went to the bathroom to wash his hands; then returned.

Hunter laid in the bed smiling. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked. Tallon shifted and turned so that he was sort of leaning over Hunter a bit, face resting on his knuckles. "I'll take that as a yes," he stated. "What are you looking at?" he wondered, seeing Tallon still staring at him.

"You," Tallon said softly. "You and how much I love you,"

Hunter sat up a bit and kissed him deeply. Their making out began once more as the inside of Tallon's leg slightly brushed over Hunter's length and felt how hard he was. Tallon was going to ask Hunter about it, but recalled when Hunter had said that if Tallon wanted to do something to him; he was more than welcome to as long as Tallon was comfortable doing it. Tallon was considering to just take charge, or should he ask if Hunter wanted him to. Hunter never asked Tallon when they started doing this stuff; it just happened. Tallon could do the same, couldn't he? There was no way of knowing unless he just did it, right? While making out with Hunter, Tallon shifted a bit closer against Hunter's body. Tallon let his hands roam Hunter's upper body since he wasn't wearing his shirt. Hunter pulled Tallon down for more passionate kisses.

Their tongues danced and battled with one another as Tallon's hand moved further down to the waistline of Hunter's sweatpants. Of course, Hunter caught what Tallon was trying to do so he broke the kiss and caressed his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "Heading a bit south there, babe," Hunter pointed out. Tallon got nervous and went to move his hand, playing it off that he was just feeling up and down. Hunter chuckled a little and pecked his lips. "It's okay, go ahead,"

"Wh-What?" Tallon said quickly.

"I know what you're attempting to do, or play off, babe," Hunter smiled. "If you want to do it, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you and I don't mind. Why'd you stop?"

"B-Because you caught what I was trying to do," Tallon mumbled.

"I was teasing you, love. I know you're super nervous," Hunter laughed a little. "Just go for it. If a time comes where I don't want it; I'll let you know. But if I don't say otherwise; you've got the greenlight whenever we're alone and get turned on," he added softly. Tallon blushed a bit as Hunter leaned in more. "Now…Where were we?" he asked.

"I think about here," Tallon replied, putting his hand back where it had been.

"Feels good to me," Hunter responded, capturing Tallon's lips again. The making out picked right back up as Tallon let his hand rub over Hunter covered erection a bit; he then slipped his hand past the elastic waistband and boxers to let his fingers run over Hunter's cock. It was his first time touching another dick besides his own, so this was a little different and nerve-wracking. Hunter hadn't said anything about stopping, so he was clear to keep going, right? "Here, let me help you out," Hunter suddenly said as Tallon stopped, feeling he did something wrong and moving his hand. Hunter, though, just lifted his hips up and pushed his pants and boxers down; then kicked them off the rest of the way. "There you go,"

"Thanks," Tallon blushed a little. Hunter began kissing him again as Tallon's hand just did it's own thing; it moved to Hunter's erect length and began stroking up and down carefully. Hunter inhaled sharply at the feeling, mainly because it felt good and it had been a _long_ time since he'd had anyone touching him except himself, and even that was too often. Tallon took it as a sign he was doing good and finally broke the kiss to shift down. Tallon had never given a blow job before; hand jobs weren't hard. It was the same as masturbation, but someone else controlling the hand in Tallon's opinion. And somehow; it felt a lot better than doing it to yourself. Tallon had the hand job covered, it was the blow job that had him worried.

Tallon could do this; how hard was it? He just had to mind his teeth because that would probably suck bad. For now, Tallon was just going to focus on the hand job; that's what Hunter always did with him. Tallon adjusted his hand a bit to a comfortable spot and started moving his hand up and down slowly. Hunter breathed out and relaxed on the bed. "Mm…" Hunter moaned a little, closing his eyes. Tallon smiled, happy Hunter was enjoying it, so he continued what he was doing. Tallon eventually picked up speed and saw Hunter's hand grip the bed beside his leg.

_Does it feel that good for him?_ Tallon wondered. _It's probably been a long time since someone else was touching him…Cassandra was likely the last._ Tallon reminded himself, but even that was almost seven months ago. Hunter had probably masturbated a couple times since that breakup, but it wasn't any of Tallon's business. Especially because he himself was just as guilty, not that there was anything wrong with masturbation. Everyone, literally everyone, had probably done it at one point in their lives. And it did pass the time, and offer some stress relief. Besides, Hunter admitted to masturbating before, and so had Tallon. Did either of them know the other had done it recently? Probably not.

Tallon decided to shrug the thoughts off and focus on what he was doing. Tallon kept stroking, but slowed a bit and went in gently to move his tongue around the head of Hunter's cock; it caused Hunter to buck his hips a little. "Are you alright?" Tallon asked him.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, babe. It took me by surprise is all," Hunter assured. "Been a long time since I've had a blow job," he admitted.

"I know, Cassandra, right?" Tallon questioned with a soft smile.

"Gods, no," Hunter laughed. "Farther back when I was with Jay. Well, the night before he died," he confessed softly. "Cassandra didn't like giving blow jobs; she said it hurt her neck and mouth. Also, she didn't like how cum tasted, or even dick for that matter. So, the most she did with me hand job, or me fucking her,"

"It's not so bad," Tallon shrugged. "Never tasted semen though,"

"It's entirely your choice if you want to. I also, personally don't like coming in one load in my mouth, so I tend to pull off and lick my hand if I'm in the mood. Like the taste of mine, only mine. Said it was sweet, but that's likely because most of my diet is soda and sweets," Hunter chuckled a little.

"Okay, now I'm curious," Tallon admitted.

"Well, go on then if you want to find out," Hunter invited. Tallon did want to know; he had to at least try, right? Well, he didn't have to, but he wanted to. Tallon composed himself as he lowered his mouth again, trying to recall how Hunter did this to him. Tallon kept his hand at the base while using his tongue to lick up and down, doing a circular motion at the top. Tallon finally lowered his mouth over just the head and starting to suck lightly. Tallon closed his eyes to continue, he inched his mouth onto Hunter's cock more and more every time he went down. Tallon kept it slow, bobbing his head up and down. After a few moments; Tallon just started moving his hand in time with his mouth. Hunter breathed heavy, soft pants and light moans escaping his throat.

Tallon's hand seemed to be sliding up and down easier now from the wetness of his mouth. "Fuck…" Hunter breathed out. Tallon took it as a sign to continue, so he did so by picking up the pace. Hunter's hips bucked a little, gritting his teeth. "Tal…" he moaned. Tallon didn't stop, Hunter had to be getting close judging by his sounds and movements. "Gods…I'm almost there…" he said. Tallon let his hand tighten a bit as Hunter moaned again and gripped the bed in his fists. "I'm cumming," he bucked again. Last minute, Tallon pulled up, but kept stroking, making sure his hand went over the tip in consistent motions. Hunter released fast and laid there, panting afterward.

Tallon couldn't help but watch when Hunter came, and his landed on his hand. While Hunter recovered, Tallon brought his hand to his mouth, licking some and shrugging. "Not so bad. I assume…Acquired taste?"

"Very…Much so," Hunter managed a nod. Tallon smiled, kissing Hunter's cheek before going to the bathroom to clean his hands. Returning to the bedroom, both males pulled on their boxers and cuddled in the bed together.

_**{Lemon End}**_

"Enjoy yourself?" Hunter looked at his boyfriend of three months.

"Mmhm," Tallon nodded tiredly. Hunter laughed a little, holding him closer as Tallon snuggled up. "Did you?"

"Gods, yes," Hunter nodded, kissing Tallon's forehead.

"I didn't do bad?" Tallon asked.

"Of course not, silly," Hunter replied. "Doesn't matter what you do as long as you achieve the effect you want," he reminded. "You did fine, love,"

"I'm glad," Tallon said, laying his head on Hunter's shoulder, being incredible comfortable in his arms. "Is…The orgasm better between what we did and sex?"

"Why? Curious?" Hunter looked over at him. Tallon nodded, blushing. "Well, I speak from experience. Anal orgasm was way better than the foreplay stuff and fingering. It's different for everyone though,"

"Depends on what you like, right?" Tallon wondered.

"That's right," Hunter responded. "I feel like you're dropping major hints in the form of curiosity, like you always do," he mentioned. Tallon blushed more, not replying. "Babe…"

"Okay…Fine, yes. You win…I hate how observant you are sometimes," Tallon mumbled. Hunter laughed a bit and lifted Tallon's chin; kissing him deeply.

"If you want to have sex, babe," Hunter poked his nose. "Just say so,"

"I-I do," Tallon began.

"But?..." Hunter pushed.

"I feel like I am ready to do it; mentally and physically, but not tonight…Really tired," Tallon admitted.

"Oh, Gods no, love. We wouldn't be doing it tonight even if you weren't tired and felt ready," Hunter smiled. "Nothing against you, of course," he added when Tallon arched a brow. Was that Hunter's way of saying _he _wasn't ready? "And don't worry that it's me not being ready either because that's not why I would have said no tonight," he chuckled.

"It's scary you can do that…" Tallon remarked.

"What? Answer your questions before you ask them?" Hunter stated.

"Yes, that," Tallon nodded.

"It's your facial reactions, babe. I saw your curiosity peak when I said we wouldn't do it if you were tired. And then I saw your slight concern rise when I mention it was nothing against you. I been in this game a lot longer than you, baby," Hunter reminded.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't question you," Tallon sighed.

"Questioning is fine, love. How else do you intend to learn other than experience and curiosity?" Hunter informed. "I said we wouldn't have done it tonight because we are not ready to,"

"But you said-," Tallon began.

"Not in that context, Tal," Hunter smiled. "It's not a matter of time in or either of us being ready,"

"But you just said-," Tallon tried.

"Let me finish," Hunter laughed some. "I meant it as in feeling ready mentally and physically are not the same as being prepared. Like tonight, even if you weren't exhausted, we have no condoms, or lube. And those are two things that should be part of the intercourse. It's your first time, and both of those items make it easier for you. Not gonna lie to you, babe; it's a bit painful at first until you adjust. This isn't to scare you, but to make you aware of why I said what I did,"

"Oh! Okay, that makes sense," Tallon understood.

"Also…I'd like to wait for the sake of still having all that makeup work, regular assignments, studying, and the final lookover for the term paper. Then there's…Finals. And you know I still work three days a week. So…To avoid any of that getting in the way of a special night between us…Why don't we hold off for now, and plan to do it when I'm done with school at least?" Hunter offered.

"That sounds more than fair and I can get behind it," Tallon agreed.

"Oh, no, love…I'll be getting behind you," Hunter joked. "Unless, of course, you end up not liking that type of penetration. In which case, I don't mind you fucking me because I love it," he confessed.

"Alright," Tallon smiled, and yawned.

"Let's get some sleep," Hunter said softly as they shared another kiss and curled up together, both drifting fast asleep within ten to fifteen minutes.


	54. Chapter 54

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 54:

**=Normal POV=  
[Friday, 5/31/2019-6:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archia Island University]**

By some grace of Odin, Hunter got everything finished and turned in on time. The term paper was in on the 24th, and then finals started three days later on the 27th. Hunter didn't have many of those, but it gave him more time to get makeup work done. Hunter turned everything in this morning to his teachers, and by 4:00 pm; he had his final scores. Naturally, Hunter passed everything with all A's. Hunter was ridiculously happy all his word was completed now, and finals were over too. Technically; Hunter was officially done with college now. The only things left to do were the concert, which was happening in about fifteen minutes, and then his last week of work since his official last day was June 7th. Salvatore and Gregory were throwing him a graduation party on Saturday, June 15th. This was to give time for Hunter to finish work, and his diploma come in. Salvatore wanted it displayed during the celebration. However, the best part of today is that Hunter hadn't told anyone he had his final grades because he wanted it to be a surprise after the concert being put on the students of this music class; these were all kids who were graduating and leaving the university this year.

Currently, Hunter was on edge. Something bad was going to happen soon. Hunter knew the leader who had kidnapped him was still out there and swore vengeance on Hunter for everything. Hunter had been approached mid finals week by someone telling him that the master would be back and get Hunter for messing everything up and knew it was Hunter who told the cops where he had been being kept captive. Hunter, of course, reported it to Tallon right away as it happened at school, where Hunter was somewhat protected.

The guards remained outside classrooms or the building, but this took place in a classroom before Hunter exited. What choice did Hunter have except to tell someone what happened? This was serious, and if was getting verbal threats that got past his security team; the he was in active danger. After such an incident; Tallon brought it up to his father, which reached Salvatore. And Sal, with Hunter's permission, stationed a guard right next to Hunter for everywhere he went except the Archian House and his apartment. Hunter knew something like this would happen, but it was only a matter of time until the leader made his appearance to extract this revenge. Hunter knew it was only to make a point because Hunter was the one who messed up the whole operation by sending a silent, quick message to his search party about where he was.

Hunter was on guard everywhere he went now; this was a real threat that Hunter knew would come to pass soon because he could feel it. Hunter needed to shake this off before getting on stage; the concert was only going to be an hour and thirty minutes to two hours. There would be breaks in between performances too since the students were not expected to sing straight through the entire time. Feeling vibration against his leg; Hunter got his cell phone and checked the screen, finding a text from Tallon.

_**Tal's Cell, 6:15 pm  
We're here and seated up front, baby :heart: By the way; we brought everyone. All our families. Hope that's okay. Love you!**_

Hunter smiled a bit as he replied.

_6:15 pm  
Final preparations backstage. See you when I come out there, babe. Love you :heart:_

Hunter slipped his phone away and made sure it was on silent for the show, no one would be messaging him since they were all at the show and he'd see them sitting right up front. "Alright everyone; here we go," the teacher called. Hunter just moved to his spot, coming out front and seeing his group. Hunter jumped down from the stage and waved to them.

"What are you doing?" Tallon asked first before anyone else could.

"I missed a lot of the practices, so a couple of the others argued that I shouldn't be allowed to sing lead tonight. I decided to step aside without a fight and run the music and lights," Hunter stated.

"You should have fought it," Gregory told him.

"No big deal. Wasn't in the mood to debate it with them," Hunter shrugged as he kissed Tallon's cheek and sat before the system and got everything checked over.

"You think he's okay?" Avery looked at her friends.

"What makes you think otherwise?" Drew looked over.

"Seems out of it, tired, no energy, uninterested," Madison remarked, agreeing with Avery.

"It's been a long couple of weeks for him," Miya reminded. Tallon got up and shifted next to Hunter.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tallon inquired.

"I am, babe," Hunter replied. "Bit tired," he added.

"You sure that's all it is?" Tallon pushed gently.

"Maybe not feeling so hot," Hunter shrugged.

"Want to leave? I'm sure they can find someone else to run lights and sounds," Tallon questioned.

"No, it's okay, love," Hunter stated as he got the signal from his teacher. "Go on back to your seat, babe. It's about to start," Tallon nodded as he went to get up, but Hunter grabbed his hand, turned him around and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Tallon blinked a few times after the kiss ended.

"Just because I love you," Hunter replied as Tallon blushed. Hunter winked at him and let go of his hand. "Enjoy the show," he smiled.

**. . .**

**[7:00 pm]**

The first forty-five minutes had been interesting and very well done. Hunter never said a word; he just handled all the lights and sounds. Honestly; it looked like he was starting to feel worse in Tallon's opinion. "Alright, we're going to take a short break here and be right back in ten minutes," the teacher smiled. Hunter sat back in his chair sighing; his hands went over his face with a yawn. "Hunter," the teacher said, coming to the edge of the stage as Hunter sat up.

"Yeah?" Hunter replied.

"Can you come with me a moment?" she inquired. Hunter got up and pulling himself on stage, walking with the teacher towards the back.

"What do you think all that is about?" Salvatore asked.

"Who knows," Gregory shrugged. After eight minutes, Hunter returned as everyone was getting set back up for the second half. However, as it got started; the lead girl seemed to be struggling and ended up looking at Hunter. Surprisingly, Hunter attached something to his ear and stood up, returning to the stage. Hunter pushed her lightly towards backstage and a small group of people as he gave a nod to them.

"Alright, guys…The only thing that has changed is the singer. Let's finish this night off," Hunter told the group standing with him. The music started up, something different than what they'd been doing.

"Oh, my Gods! This is from Descendants!" Harper squealed.

"Which song?" Miya inquired.

"Rotten To The Core," Avery, Madison, and Harper giggled together, suddenly very interested in the performance.

"Gods, I wonder if he can do it…" Flynn questioned.

"Hard song?" Elijah wondered.

"Eh…Nothing like length or pitch. It's just…An interesting song is all, and very much not Hunter's style," Trevor informed.

The music continued and on the cue to sing, Hunter turned around with a grin almost. _"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad," _

"Wow," the friends blinked.

"_A dirty, no good; down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home," _Hunter continued, walking forward. On the big screen for everyone to see was the original video, but no music since it was playing from a different source. _"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love,"_

"Damn, he's good," Seth laughed.

"_They think I'm callous. A low-life hood. I feel so useless…"_ Hunter went on as three others came next to him.

"_Misunderstood!"_ the four sang together.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall…Who's the baddest of them all?"_ the group besides Hunter sang, but he was between them all. _"Welcome to my wicked world…Wicked world!"_

"_I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next; like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core,"_ the group sang together.

"_Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just…Unique. What? Me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that? So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt," _Hunter went on, winking at his boyfriend and causing him to blush a deep shade of red. _"I broke your heart. I made you hurt. The past is passed, forgive forget. The truth is…"_

"_You ain't seen nothing yet!"_ the group yelled.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall…Who's the baddest of them all?"_ the group besides Hunter sang. _"Welcome to my wicked world…Wicked world!"_ after that it was just a rocked out mix of music where the people on stage danced like how it was in the video. Luckily, despite missing practices due to circumstances beyond Hunter's control; he knew the moves as if he hadn't missed a single day. _"I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next; like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core," _**(Song is Rotten To The Core from Descendants)**

The song ended as the group stayed in place on the last move as everyone applauded and cheered. Finally, the position changed as the group took a small bow. Hunter turned off his microphone and returned to his spot at the music station. TJ tapped him a few times on the back as Hunter turned around and looked at him. "What's up?" Hunter asked.

"What was all that about?" Roxanne motioned to the stage.

"The whole purpose of the contest in April was to find one person who could change pitch and hold various lengths. Obvious reason was to avoid having multiple performers depending on song, so the contest was to pick someone who was close to doing everything needed. The girl who argued about me shouldn't be lead because I missed so much was unable to do that particular song because she can't change like I can. That's what the talk backstage was for; she was going to try to do it, but backed out not wanting to mess up and ruin the show. That's why I went up and did it," Hunter informed.

"Oh! Makes more sense now!" Arianna smiled.

**. . .**

**[8:00 pm]**

The night continued on until 7:30, this basically marked an hour since everything started at 6:30. Hunter was exhausted with a headache; his stomach was bothering him a bit too. Still, Hunter focused on what he was supposed to do, and desperately hoped he wouldn't have to sing again. The one song he did do made him feel like he was going to throw up. At 8:00 pm, which was now, Hunter couldn't do it; he felt too sick. When the teacher was next to him, planning for the next song; he told her the truth that he wasn't feeling well and needed to cut out early. The teacher, discreetly placed someone else in the spot as Hunter left the auditorium and went to the bathroom.

Hunter moved into one of the stalls to relieve himself, and once that was done and he'd flushed; Hunter went out to wash his hands and splash his face. Of course, it didn't last. Hunter felt the vomit rise in his throat as he dashed back into a stall and puked twice. "Ugh…" Hunter spit out the remnants; then sat there a few moments. Hunter got his phone and texted Tallon. Out in the auditorium, Tallon and the others saw that Hunter left, assuming it was just a bathroom break. However, when Tallon felt his phone vibrate; he checked it to see Hunter had messaged him.

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:06 pm  
Just so no one panics about my disappearance; I'm in the restroom.**_

_8:07 pm  
Figured that's where you went, love._

Tallon went to put the phone away, but got another response.

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:07 pm  
I'm sick…**_

_8:08 pm  
How sick, babe?_

Hunter didn't reply right away, and Tallon didn't make a move just yet; he wanted to know first so no one would freak out. Finally, after five minutes, the phone vibrated.

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:13 pm  
After that…I've thrown up three times in the last, almost, ten minutes. You guys don't have to stay in there; I won't be coming back. Already told the teacher.**_

_8:14 pm  
Are you ok?_

_**Hunter's Cell, 8:16 pm  
Tired, nauseated, stomachache, a headache that is becoming migraine, and it's keeping me down right now. I…Could use a little help, and I'm technically unguarded at the moment.**_

_8:16 pm  
On my way now._

Without a word, Tallon got up, sliding his phone in his pocket and prepared to get out the door. "Where are you going, son?" Dustin asked.

"Hunter just told me he's sick in the bathroom and unguarded," Tallon informed.

"What? Why didn't he tell anyone?" Salvatore got up right away.

"He said he hadn't been feeling so hot at the start of this, but he'd be fine. Seems like it's gotten worse; he admitted to throwing up a few times since being in there," Tallon mentioned. The group got up together and left the auditorium; it was much quieter in the hallway.

"There's like five bathrooms around this area…Which one?" Harper inquired. Tallon pulled out his phone and dialed Hunter.

"Babe? Which bathroom are you in?" Tallon asked. "Okay, I'm coming now. Just stay put," Tallon ended the call a moment later and moved down the hall more and stopped at the men's room on the right side of the hallway. "I'll go in and check on him," he offered.

"We'll come as well," Salvatore stated. Gregory held him back and shook his head.

"One person is sufficient, Sal," Gregory rolled his eyes. "And Hunter did message Tallon to let him know he was feeling ill, so I think we should let him do it. Go on, lad," he nodded his head towards the entrance of the men's room. Tallon pushed the door open and walked inside. "And the rest of us who don't need to be here can head home," he added.

"I agree with Gregory," Rachel spoke up. "Hunter isn't going to want an audience, and if he's sick; then he'll be going right home to bed,"

"Those who live in Dreki Apartments can stay, and obviously Hunter's father and uncle," Miya stated.

"I agree with her," Drew said. Not long after, all those who lived in Hunter's building, plus Salvatore and Gregory, left the school. The friends and Hunter's family stayed put near the bathroom to wait for Hunter and Tallon to come out. Inside the bathroom, Tallon instantly searched for his boyfriend.; it shouldn't be too hard when Hunter was the only person besides himself in here.

"Babe?" Hunter's voice asked instantly.

"Yes, it's me, baby," Tallon moved over to the stall where he could see Hunter's feet sticking out from under the door. Hunter unlocked the stall and got the door open for Tallon to come in. "How are you feeling?" Tallon asked, kneeling crouching down next to Hunter.

"Awful," Hunter sighed. "I don't even know where it came from to be honest with you," he mumbled.

"When did it start?" Tallon questioned.

"Little after lunch," Hunter jerked forward, trying not to throw up again.

"What did you have?" Tallon wondered now, rubbing Hunter's back a bit.

"Small side salad and a chicken sandwich," Hunter informed.

"Might be unlikely, but I suppose you could have gotten food poisoning, baby…Takes effect a couple hours after consuming; salads, chicken, meat…That's all stuff that, if cooked wrong, or not enough, can cause it," Tallon mentioned as he checked Hunter's forehead. "You got a bit of a fever too," he said softly. "I suppose it could also be stomach flu,"

"Don't care what it is…I'm just tired, feeling weak, and want to go home…" Hunter muttered.

"You alright to move? Or will you throw up again?" Tallon asked.

"I should be…Okay," Hunter said. Tallon helped Hunter slowly rise to his feet, and then allowed Hunter to lean on him as they both exited the bathroom.

"Son?" Salvatore said gently.

"Hi, Dad…" Hunter greeted.

"What's up with him?" Madison questioned.

"Not sure; I have my theories that it could be the stomach flu or food poisoning," Tallon shrugged.

"What?!" Salvatore panicked.

"Dad…Stop. I know how it sounds, but it's probably just from the shit food in the cafeteria here. I don't typically eat at school, but I was busy with final makeup assignments and the practice for tonight, so I grabbed food. It doesn't mean someone intentionally poisoned me…" Hunter stated. "Can we just go back to the apartment?"

"Of course, lad," Gregory nodded, hinting to the others not to push the issue. If Hunter had been poisoned by someone; the effects would be a lot worse, and Hunter would probably be dead by now. Not arguing, they all left the school to return to the complex.

**. . .**

**[9:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

Returning to Hunter and Flynn's apartment; Hunter instantly went to the bathroom to throw up a few more times. While he was in there, Gregory told everyone to go back to their own apartments because Hunter was likely just going to go to sleep and didn't need everyone around. No one argued it, and left. Eventually, Salvatore and Gregory did the same after asking Tallon to keep them updated. Flynn cleaned up the apartment a bit, and relaxed on the couch to watch TV with Harper, who chose to stay with her boyfriend. Tallon made himself useful in Hunter's room to get his bed ready for Hunter to rest in. Hunter came out after a bit; he'd changed into his sleep stuff while in the restroom.

"Come on, love," Tallon patted the bed. "You need to rest," smiled lightly. Hunter didn't argue; he laid down and Tallon covered him up, kissing his forehead.

"Are you…Staying?" Hunter asked while Tallon grabbed a water bottle from Hunter's mini fridge and set it on the nightstand next to Hunter.

"I can if you like," Tallon replied as he got the small trashcan next to desk and placed that near Hunter too.

"Please do," Hunter said.

"Sure," Tallon smiled as he changed into his night clothes, which was his boxers and a pair of basketball shorts, and joined Hunter in the bed. Hunter curled up against him comfortably. "Better?"

Hunter nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Tallon responded as Hunter drifted off to sleep. Tallon continued to hold Hunter and soon fell asleep as well by 9:30 pm. It might be early, but that didn't matter. Hunter would probably be sick for a few days, and then everything would go back to normal. Hunter would only have a week left of work, and then the graduation party. It would be fun for sure.


	55. Chapter 55

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 55:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019-2:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

Hunter, unfortunately, ended up having food poisoning and it lasted about four days, feeling better on the fourth night and waking up day five feeling fantastic. Hunter only missed a day of work, but it didn't matter because his last day had been the 7th. With permission for corporate; they shut McViking down that Friday night at 6:00 pm, and the whole crew got together to throw Hunter a going away party inside the building. Hunter did have Tallon join him as his lover, but not the other friends. There was pizza, soda, chips, dip, and lots of talk about memories of them all when they met Hunter, and worked alongside him. Daryl was the official new General Manager, hand picked and trained by Hunter himself, so there was no worry of an outsider coming in and messing up the exceptional business from this particular store in the chain of restaurants around the Archipelago. A few of the closer employees to Hunter who had been with him from when he started at fourteen years old all went out for an after the first party celebration; it involved going to a quiet bar for a couple drinks.

Everything since then had been relaxing, spending time with friends, and attending other graduation parties. Heather, Roxanne, and TJ were all done with college too now. Flynn was still had law school for the next three years. Hunter spent a good majority of time making sure his upcoming projects were organized, deciding how many to take on, and even beginning a few of the designs parts. Today, though; it was Hunter's graduation party. Hunter's diploma came in the mail yesterday, and he was super excited about it because he meant he was officially done with school and survived it all despite being the president's son. Everyone was currently at the Archian House for said celebration; it began at 2 pm, but it seemed Hunter was running slightly behind to his own party. Hunter was in the Archian House, but nowhere to be found.

"I swear that boy…" Salvatore mumbled.

"Oh, leave him alone, Sal," Gregory chuckled. "He's never where you want him to be when you want him to be there, even if the party is for him,"

"Sad, but true," Salvatore sighed.

"And I only do it because I know it annoys you, Dad," came Hunter's voice as he walked up.

"Must you?" Salvatore asked.

"Oh, I must," Hunter nodded. "I was ready hours ago, and decided that this doesn't start til I get here anyway, so…There is now official time to begin until I say," he chuckled. "Besides, I was working on something,"

"New song?" Arianna giggled.

"Sort of," Hunter replied. "But it doesn't matter right now," he smiled. "Let's get this party started," Hunter started the music from his phone because it was all Bluetooth and then went over to Tallon, kissing him lightly.

**. . .**

**[5:00 pm]**

Everything was going great; plenty of snacks, food, and drinks. Hunter spent most of it with his boyfriend and friends while the adults talked among themselves. Hunter noticed that his father had invited a couple of his friends. Hunter didn't care, though; it might be his graduation party, but it felt more like just a regular get together. However, something didn't feel right; the air had changed and Hunter was picking it up. Hunter felt on edge, something bad was going to happen soon.

"Hunter, babe? Hello? You there?" Tallon got his attention. Hunter shook his head a bit and looked at Tallon.

"I'm sorry, babe. What did you say?" Hunter asked.

"I asked if you were coming back to the complex tonight or tomorrow morning?" Tallon inquired

"Yeah, probably," Hunter said; he glanced around the room, which his friends and boyfriend noticed.

"Probably what? Staying here or coming back tonight?" Seth pushed.

"Going to the complex tonight," Hunter clarified.

"Hunter, is…Something wrong?" Madison decided to ask the question they were all wondering.

"Hm?" Hunter looked at them again.

"Is something wrong?" Drew repeated.

"No, nothing at all. Why do you think something is wrong?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Because you keep looking around the room," TJ mentioned.

"Like you're looking for something," Roxanne added.

"Or that you're waiting for something to happen," Harper stated.

"No, it's good," Hunter said, but his eyes shifted around again.

"See, you did it again," Avery pointed at him.

"And you keep zoning out too," Elijah informed.

"Come on, Hunt," Trevor said. "Talk to us. What's going on?"

"What's wrong, baby?" Tallon tried, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter sighed closing his eyes. "I feel like something is gonna happen. I don't know what or when, but something will. I've been on edge all day, watching everything. It's…The same feeling I got in the park before I got kidnapped,"

"What do you mean?" Tallon inquired.

"When I was in the park, about a minute from the hideout entrance; I got this weird feeling that I wasn't alone. And I mean, the park was empty. I was just about to message you, Tal, when I got grabbed from behind. But…Right before all that happened; I had this strange, nagging, strong feeling that I wasn't alone and being watched," Hunter explained.

"And…You're getting that same feeling again?" Flynn questioned. Hunter nodded to him.

"Well, nothing is gonna happen here," Madison shrugged.

"Too many people, and the security," Avery nodded assuringly.

"And knowing that should set me at ease, but it's not. I haven't been at ease since the day I got threatened about that guy wanting revenge. It's been a nagging feeling since then; that I'm being watched by others who aren't on my guard detail…You know, from the shadows. But today; it's just been everywhere and I…" Hunter paused.

"You…What, love?" Tallon asked seeing Hunter put his head down. Tallon lifted his head with a finger under his chin so their eyes would meet. "Tell me,"

"I don't feel safe, Tallon," Hunter confessed, surprising the friends. "Even with all this; everyone around…I sense something bad is going to happen before this night is over; it's gonna be big and something out of everyone's control…And I don't feel safe. I'm on edge, I can't relax, and I hate it. Every time something bad happens; I get a feeling like this about it. It happened when my grandparents all died, Jay, Mom…And I wasn't wrong. Before each of them passed; I'd get a sick, nervous feeling…But I was never wrong to assume something bad happened, or would happen,"

"What do you want to do?" Seth asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not in charge of what happens…That's my dad's call," Hunter said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"But you don't feet safe, Hunter. You're getting the feeling that something is going to happen, something bad. That's worth taking seriously, and you're the one feeling it…So what do you want to do?" Tallon stated.

Hunter didn't answer him; the feeling was getting worse and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Something, perhaps even _someone_ was telling him to be on guard and watch his back. Watch everything. Hunter got a feeling to shift a bit; a familiar voice came through the chatter and music, something he couldn't just overlook. "That voice…" Hunter said. Tallon and the others didn't understand. What was Hunter talking about? Hunter's eyes opened, narrowing as he zeroed in on a slender man talking with his father and Gregory.

"Hunter?" Harper said, but Hunter ignored her.

"Babe?" Tallon tried.

"He's here…" Hunter mentioned.

"Who is?" Drew questioned.

"The guy who had me kidnapped…The leader of that group. He's here…" Hunter said firmly. The friends stared at him, what was Hunter talking about? The guy who was responsible for Hunter being kidnapped for six days was present in the Archian House tonight? There was no way.

"Hunter…I think maybe it's time to call it a night and you get some sleep?" Avery offered.

"What?" Hunter looked at her quickly. "Do you think I'm joking?'

"Hunter…Listen to yourself," Seth remarked.

"It does sound farfetched…The guy who kidnapped you here tonight? He'd never make the front gate," Elijah informed.

"I think the threat is getting to you," Madison stated gently. "You're…Paranoid, Hunter. It's been busy since the kidnapping. You know, with school, and work…"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Hunter stared. None of them answered. Hunter took a few steps away from them as Tallon felt bad and tried to reach for his boyfriend. "Fine, whatever. Don't believe me then, but I know what I'm talking about. He's fucking here; I heard his voice. I'd never forget it!"

"Hunter, easy…We…Want to believe you but…" Drew began.

"How can we? There is talking and music going; how can you pick out his voice in all this? You admitted you never saw his face, and-," Avery tried.

"It doesn't matter! None of that matters when I'm telling you what I hear! I don't know how, okay? I don't. But it's no different than me feeling like something bad is about to happen. I know what I'm talking about, and you should just trust me!" Hunter headed towards his father, uncle, and few others. "Dad…"

"Hi, son. Having a good time?" Salvatore smiled.

"Yeah, great. Um…Can we talk? Alone?" Hunter requested.

"Can't it wait until later, Hunter?" Salvatore looked at him.

"No, it can't," Hunter remarked firmly.

"I'll be back in a moment," Salvatore stepped off to the side with Hunter. "What is it, son?"

"Look, I know it's going to sound…Crazy, but I'm certain the guy who had me kidnapped is here tonight," Hunter told him.

"You're right; you sound crazy," Salvatore replied as Hunter sighed.

"Dad, I heard his voice; I'd never forget it. I'm telling you, he's here…And something bad is gonna happen," Hunter tried.

"Hunter; that guy would never get in. Every person here was checked and invited…" Salvatore insisted.

"And how do you know he didn't get in!? No one knows what he looks like, but I know his voice, and I fucking heard it. He's here…" Hunter warned.

"Then where, Hunter? How could you have possibly pulled his voice out of all this?" Salvatore asked.

"I don't know…I don't know, but I did, Dad. Maybe during the song change when it was partially quiet, but I heard it; I'm positive I did," Hunter assured.

"Son, I think it's time you maybe go upstairs or go outside and clear your head," Salvatore said sternly.

"It's aggravating that you aren't taking me more seriously. I was the one who got kidnapped! I was the one who took all that shit for six days!" Hunter snapped as Salvatore bit back. "I was the one who got threatened about this guy wanting to get revenge on me! All that prompted secure measures be taken for my safety, but this?! Me telling you that guy is here tonight, and you act like I've lost my mind and treat it like a joke?!"

"Hunter, I need you to point out where this…Voice came from. But even then…You can't go around accusing people based on…Sound. We're working on finding the guy by going through his people to get a description. I know it's making you anxious and worried, but you have to trust we're doing everything we can," Salvatore put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Giovanni, Dad…But lord knows you're gonna tell me he's an old friend even being he ran against you in every election. But still, no way it could be him. Forget it…I give up. My friends, boyfriend, and now you don't believe me. And I really wish you'd trust me…" Hunter shrugged his hand off and walked away. Salvatore followed behind as Hunter was on the path past the people Sal had been talking to originally.

"Everything okay?" Gregory asked Salvatore.

"Yes," Salvatore nodded. "I think Hunter is a bit stressed and panicky over the threat he got," he sighed. Hunter was sitting in a chair near his music stuff, arms crossed over his chest and peering around the room.

"He did go through a rough time with those people," Rachel told Salvatore gently.

"Seems he has a bit of…Paranoia, yes?" stated the male on Salvatore's left.

"Aye, seems so, Giovanni," Salvatore replied to his friend. "He…Uh…He thought you were the one who had him kidnapped," Salvatore laughed a little.

"Well, I'm sure it will pass," Giovanni informed lightly; he was a tall man, gray hair and blue eyes, kind of old looking in his fifties. Giovanni set his hands behind his back, grabbing something in his hand. Hunter's eyes were locked on Giovanni intently; his movements were suspicious. "What a silly concept, me kidnapping him," he laughed some. "I love it,"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll calm down when the culprit is caught," Salvatore nodded. "I apologize for him assuming it was you,"

"Not to worry, old friend," Giovanni smiled. "I understand," he added before he brought his arm around and held a gun on Salvatore as his face fell. The guards reacted, pulling their weapons as the room fell to silence. "Anyone moves and I'll shoot him," Giovanni warned coldly.

"Giovanni…What are you doing?" Salvatore asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago when you got in the way of my plans to take over the islands under the cover of president," Giovanni remarked. "Unfortunately for you, Salvatore…Your boy was right," Salvatore flinched.

"It may be considered _not the time_, but…I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!" Hunter yelled from his spot. "I told you…I fucking told a bunch of you the guy who was responsible was here tonight, and you either didn't believe me or said I was crazy!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hunter!" Gregory glared.

"No, I will not be silenced! You did that once, just moments ago, and look where we are now?! Dad, I told you I recognized my kidnapper's voice. I told you, in front of my boyfriend, friends, and the director or law enforcement that I could pull his voice if I heard it again! I recognize his figure, his eyes, the accent! Did you think I would honestly accuse someone of such a crime if I wasn't absolutely, beyond the shadow of a doubt, sure of myself?! I told you it was Giovanni, and you basically called me insane. I called this, and you all pushed it off as no big deal!" Hunter remarked.

"Can we talk about this later?!" Salvatore shot his son an unamused look.

"Enough! This bickering is pointless!" Giovanni yelled.

"Oh, you shut up," Hunter huffed. "I ain't the mood for your shit,"

"Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to? I'm the one with the gun!" Giovanni glared.

"You're also the one who was stupid enough to come here and give yourself away," Hunter rolled his eyes. Giovanni's brow twitched in aggravation. Salvatore and Gregory recognized it instantly; Hunter was pissed off and in that mood where you couldn't exactly talk to him until he calmed down. Right now, everyone was a target for his sarcasm, and anger; including Giovanni.

"I'll kill him!" Giovanni threatened.

"No, you won't," Hunter remarked taking a few steps towards him.

"I told you not to move," Giovanni glared.

"And I told you that I don't care. You won't do it," Hunter stated, approaching more.

"You don't think so?" Giovanni smirked.

"I know so," Hunter made it to Giovanni's left. "Because you aren't here for him," Giovanni didn't move, but showed a peak in curiosity. Hunter moved between his father and Giovanni; the gun pointed at his forehead now. Hunter pushed his father away towards the safety of his body guards. "You're here for me, as you made sure your delivery boy informed me of," Hunter said. "You want revenge right? I tipped the cops off where I was. I messed up your operation to take all the drugs, weapons, and money outside of the Archipelago's boundaries,"

"And you're just giving yourself up, like that?" Giovanni asked.

"If I don't, you'll just start going after people I care about until I stop resisting. So why bother?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I give you me, and you leave them alone,"

"Smart boy," Giovanni grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Been told that once or twice," Hunter replied. "I also know you won't kill me here; you plan to take me hostage to keep any of them from moving in because you know my dad won't let them open fire at the risk of hitting me,"

"Clever…Clever indeed," Giovanni nodded. "Seems you got it all figured out, good on you, lad,"

"Wasn't that hard. It's kind of common sense that you need me alive as your insurance to make it out of the Archipelago with your life intact," Hunter retorted with an eye roll.

"You don't seem the least bit concerned," Giovanni mentioned.

"Why should I be?" Hunter asked as Giovanni stared. "All of this could have been avoided if anyone had listened to me. Doesn't seem anyone was the least bit concerned for my well-being when I knew and warned them something was going to happen. What difference does it make now that my life is actually in danger? There's nothing any of them can do now; I suppose my fate is sealed," he shrugged.

"Well, in that case," Giovanni chuckled. "Any last words, Hunter?"

"I just have a question for you," Hunter said with his eyes closed.

"And that is?" Giovanni arched a curious brow.

"You're well aware that this whole plan has already failed?" Hunter stated.

"I fail to see how," Giovanni replied.

"You've failed to do two things that would have probably made this successful," Hunter smiled.

"Enlighten me," Giovanni invited.

"Well, for one…" Hunter paused as he shifted left, bringing up his right arm to grab Giovanni's arm.

Hunter's eyes snapped open with a deadly glare. "Ut-oh," Salvatore and Gregory winced a bit.

"What? What's happening?" Tallon asked.

"Remember when we mentioned a while back that you don't ever want to find out what happens when Hunter actually gets mad?" Gregory asked them. The group nodded.

"And all the times he's yelled and seemed mad?" Salvatore added as they nodded again.

"That was nothing compared to this and you're about to find out what happens when Hunter actually gets pissed off. That boy has a temper with the wrath of the Gods behind him…" Gregory stated.

Giovanni tried to shift, but Hunter had him stationed in one spot; he twisted Giovanni's wrist so he'd release the gun. Hunter kicked the weapon, sliding it out of reach.

"Surprised he's still so calm," Salvatore mentioned.

"You underestimated your opponent," he informed. "And two," Hunter's eyes narrowed as he had Giovanni's arm locked in place so he couldn't run. Hunter pulled back his left fist. "I'll tell you when I'm done kicking your ass!" he rammed his fist into Giovanni's face hard, making the man stagger back a few steps.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Gregory sighed. Giovanni got up as he charged at Hunter, who was ready for it and the two started fighting one another. "And…Now it's out of our hands," Gregory mumbled. All anyone could do was watch; it seemed that Gregory and Salvatore made it clear that Hunter was pissed, and weren't willing to step in out of what seemed to be fear of Hunter's anger. The group stayed back and out of the way.


	56. Chapter 56

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 56:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019-5:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

Tallon felt like an awful boyfriend. Right now, he felt scared, stupid, and guilty. And he don't think he was the only one who felt this way. All the friends felt pretty bad, and Salvatore likely did too. Hunter admitted whole-heartedly that he did not feel safe today. And what did they do instead of act to make sure he didn't feel that way? They ignored him. Hunter said he knew the guy responsible for kidnapping him was here tonight, and that was something everyone should have taken very seriously. Hunter was the one kidnapped; he had the most experience in anything regarding the guy who ordered and carried out his capture back at the end of April. Hunter knew the figure, the sound of his voice, his eyes, and when he said that guy was inside the Archian House; they didn't listen or believe him. And it seems Salvatore also refused to believe Hunter on the matter.

It turns out that Salvatore's old friend, and former opponent in presidential elections, Giovanni Grisly, is the man behind everything. Somehow Hunter figured that out, and now that it's been brought to light, and proven when Salvatore dismissed Hunter because Giovanni pulled a gun on Salvatore as soon as Sal mentioned to Giovanni that Hunter thought it was him behind everything. Everything Hunter said about his kidnapper came forward, and we realized that Hunter was right; Giovanni matched everything Hunter had said; blue eyes, gray hair, a Russian accent, in his fifties or sixties, slim figure…It was all there, and Hunter discovered that. And the situation continued to worsen because Hunter and Giovanni were fighting each other. Salvatore and Gregory informed that Hunter was pissed, actually mad and we were going to see the side of him that his father and uncle had warned us months ago that we never wanted to see.

Tallon wouldn't blame Hunter if he didn't forgive him. Tallon should have trusted him no matter how crazy it sounded. But right now, Tallon just wanted to watch what was happening; he didn't know how this would go down, but he knew Hunter was one hell of a fighter.

"Sal…Stop him," Rachel said quickly when Hunter took a hit to the side of the face.

"Nope. I know better," Salvatore informed.

"Know better?" Dustin asked.

"Than to get in his way or try to make him stop," Salvatore remarked.

"All Hunter has to do is back up and secret service can step in to get Giovanni," Dustin mentioned.

"It's not about that," Gregory stated. "Look," he sighed. "Hunter has a wicked temper, that typically, he keeps a tight lid on. But when someone pushes him far enough; that lid comes off and they deal with a rage-induced Hunter. The last time either of us tried to step in and stop him when he's in this mood; we ended up on the receiving end of the anger, and that's not a place you want to be,"

"Giovanni is unarmed and Hunter is fighting him when he doesn't have to. I'm gonna end up arresting both of them; Giovanni for various crimes, and Hunter, for assault," Dustin sighed.

"It's self-defense, Director," Silas informed. "Giovanni might not have hit Hunter first, but he did hold a gun on him. Giovanni also stated the intention of holding Hunter hostage again to leave the Archipelago, and then kill him afterward,"

"But he's unarmed! We can take him now," Dustin pointed out. "He's gonna kill him out of revenge,"

"Hunter isn't a killer; he won't go that far," Gregory said. "He is going to beat the everlasting shit out of him, but he won't kill him,"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Giovanni glared.

"Too bad, so sad," Hunter scoffed. The two were panting and standing a bit apart from each other.

Giovanni went to charge in, but Hunter crouched a bit and drove his elbow into Giovanni's stomach, making the man double over. Hunter brought up his knee into Giovanni's face and backed up. Giovanni stood up straight and went to punch Hunter, but he caught Giovanni's fist and stopped the action. Hunter moved Giovanni's hand out of the way as Hunter socked him in the gut again. Hunter turned and pulled Giovanni over his shoulder and to the floor on his back.

Giovanni rebounded by kicking Hunter's legs out from under him, which made Hunter fall on his own back. Giovanni scrambled over to pin Hunter down, and from within his sleeve came a dagger. "And you said he was unarmed…" Salvatore said. Hunter threw his hands up to hold Giovanni's wrist and keep him from striking down with his weapon. It wasn't without difficulty as Giovanni overpowered him and brought the knife down, Hunter shifted his head right to avoid the hit. Hunter pushed Giovanni's arms back as the struggle continued. Giovanni struck again, but Hunter managed to move his head left and the attack missed. Hunter used his arm to keep Giovanni's arms from coming down as he let his free hand now punch Giovanni in the face.

Hunter got the dagger out of his hand and tossed it away, which it landed near the group of people trying to stay out of the way. Giovanni moved his hand in and started choking Hunter. "Hunter!" Salvatore called. "Stop! You've got nothing to prove by fighting him!" he tried.

"Sal…There's no reasoning with him right now. It's not about proving himself; it's him proving to Giovanni that he stood no chance if Hunter actually decided to fight him while kidnapped," Gregory remarked.

"It's gonna get him killed!" Salvatore glared.

"Your boy knows what he's doing! For once in your life, Salvatore Haddock; TRUST YOUR SON!" Gregory yelled at him. "It's the only thing he's ever asked of you, and the one thing you can't seem to do! That's why he constantly strives to prove you wrong! And I'm on his side; if you'd listened to him earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Salvatore didn't say anything. "Hunter, beat his ass! You got this, kiddo," As if all Hunter needed was a boost of confidence; he brought up his leg and got Giovanni between the legs, forcing him forward and over Hunter's head; Giovanni's head hit the stage. Hunter brought both legs up this time and kicked Giovanni back off of him. Hunter rolled to his side coughing to catch his breath.

Hunter and Giovanni got up, facing off again. "Let me ask you something," Hunter said.

"What?" Giovanni snapped.

"When you had me kidnapped, do you remember what I told you on Thursday, the 2nd?" Hunter inquired.

"Yeah, that you could easily turn the situation around and take control!" Giovanni said.

"Now I'm gonna let you in on a little piece of information; the only hits you've landed on me are the ones I've allowed you to make," Hunter said with a smirk as Giovanni's eyes widened. "Just like when you had me kidnapped. You have nothing over me, Giovanni," Hunter said.

"Wrong!" Giovanni pulled the gun from before and held it on Hunter. "I'm in control! I have the power!"

"Oh no. I guess you have me, no point in fighting anymore," Hunter said, shrugging and lifting his hands a bit as an _oh well_. "Guess you won, and killing me is the prize, right? So go on. I mean…You'll get killed or arrested immediately after, but I'm sure you don't care as long as you get your revenge on me for making you look like a fool, right? All worth it as long as I'm dead?" Hunter asked, stepping closer until the barrel was touching his forehead. "Go on, do it. Come on…Shoot me," Giovanni tensed at the invitation, and as soon as he did; Hunter smirked. "You shouldn't have hesitated," Hunter informed as Giovanni's eyes widened.

Hunter used his arm to throw Giovanni's hand off target, making him fire towards the ceiling. Hunter grabbed his wrist and forced him to throw the gun high up in the air; Hunter twisted Giovanni's arm until it broke. Giovanni howled in pain before Hunter turned to elbow him in the chest; then upper cut him. Hunter crouched to the ground and swept Giovanni's feet out from under him, as he was falling down; Hunter kicked him in the face and then pivoted his foot to spin around and hit him again. Giovanni flew backwards and landed on his back, sliding a bit. Giovanni panted as he turned over onto his stomach, then got on his knees and reached for the front of his jacket.

Hunter stood behind Giovanni. "Don't even think about," Hunter warned with his finger at the back of Giovanni's head. "I promise that I can pull the trigger before your hand even reaches that second weapon you have stashed in your inner right front pocket,"

"How'd you know?" Giovanni asked.

"I doubt your reaching for the white flag of surrender," Hunter remarked. "I told you that no matter what you do; I could turn the entire situation around with ease,"

"Foolish boy; you think I don't know it's just your finger!" Giovanni went to turn around, pulling his gun out. However, when Giovanni went to lift the gun; he found that Hunter had his first gun in hand and pointed at him.

"Perhaps it was, but this is not," Hunter stated calmly. "Hands up," he ordered.

"You won't kill me," Giovanni said.

"Won't I? Is that an assumption you wish to risk taking? You had me kidnapped, beaten, practically starved, and for a brief moment; the intention to have me molested or raped, at least until I threated to kill you; then you decided it wouldn't be a good idea to push me. You broke in here to use me as your ticket off out of the Archipelago, and kill anyone to make me cooperate. Not a wise decision on your part because I warned you that you had no power. Anything you've done has been because I allowed you to do it. I told you that at any time; I could take control of the situation. This is what I could have done to you while kidnapped, but I chose to sit back and let the authorities handle it. This time; you made it personal. You threaten them; you threaten me, and nobody walks away from that when it's the people I care about. So I ask again," Hunter paused, loading a bullet into the chamber of the gun he held.

"Are you willing to take the chance of trying to kill me again with now, the full knowledge, that I can and will kill you before your finger makes the trigger?" Hunter asked. "Don't be foolish Giovanni. You already made the mistake of underestimating me once; I don't advise you do it again. Trust me; I will end your life you persist," he warned. "You've lost. You have no control, no power, and nothing left to fight with as I stated weeks ago. I won't say it again; put your hands up," Giovanni glared, but put his hands in the air. Hunter grabbed his gun from him, but kept the gun he had on Giovanni. "Hands behind your head and get on the ground," Giovanni closed his eyes and did what he was told. "Alright, now any of the guards or cops in the room can have him,"

Cody and Harry came forward and pulled Giovanni up to his feet as Bryant secured his hands behind his back. Andrew offered his hand with a smile. "I'll take that from you, sir," Hunter handed the gun over carefully. "Nice work,"

"Only did what needed to be done," Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. The guards hauled him out as Hunter faced the group of people looking at him. "Maybe, if there's ever a next time, when I say that something bad is going to happen; that I feel on edge and not safe, we take it seriously. Or when I straight up tell you there's someone here with evil intentions because I pointed it out by voice after being subjected to the abuse by them and know what I'm talking about; we listen to what I say," that was a direct jab, and likely very deserving of such. "Who knows…Maybe this is what it takes for you to trust me…"

Hunter set his hands in his pockets and walked away from them. No one said anything. Who could? Hunter was right. "I'll go talk to him," Gregory said, stepping away and following after Hunter.

"Salvatore, are you alright?" Dustin asked.

"Not sure how to feel, getting a strong vibe that my son hates me right now," Salvatore admitted.

"He doesn't hate you, Sal," Rachel tried. "I think…He's just hurt that he tried to tell you about Giovanni, and you pushed it off,"

"He tried to tell us too," Avery admitted.

"We didn't listen," Tallon looked down.

"So Hunter is probably feeling a bit…Annoyed and hurt that his feelings were cast aside," Miya stated. "I think it would be best to let Gregory speak with him first, and then we can better understand what to do next. I believe an apology would be nice,"

"An apology is necessary," Harper nodded.

"The whole situation could have been avoided if we'd taken seriously when warned ahead of time. Yes, the guards would have been ready to shoot, but not with Salvatore's life on the line. Hunter figured out the only way to save his dad was to step in because Giovanni wanted him, not Sal," Tallon sighed. "He's my boyfriend; I-I should have listened,"

"He's my son…And I should have trusted him. Hunter doesn't make claims like that unless he's sure…" Salvatore closed his eyes.

"I take it the party is over," TJ mentioned.

"Let's…Give it a little time…Maybe he'll come back. Hunter…Doesn't hold grudges, right?" Roxanne asked.

"If he's mad enough; yes, he can and will," Salvatore stated.

"I agree with Roxy…Let's give Greg some time to calm him down," Rachel said lightly. Feeling that it was, at least, worth a shot; they found spots to sit down and wait.

**. . .**

**[6:15 pm]**

Gregory walked into the room as Salvatore instantly got to his feet to ask the inevitable question. "Where is he?"

"Settle down, Sal," Gregory put his hands up. "Hunter is up in room taking some time to relax and calm down,"

"Is he…Still mad?" Madison inquired.

"I wouldn't call it mad so much as I would hurt. Emotionally and physically," Gregory stated.

"How hurt?" Miya stepped up.

"Nothing the lad can't take care of on his own. Some bruises here and there, sore; the usual," Gregory mentioned before his eyes went to Tallon now, who had his head down, feeling awful. Communication, trust, respect, mutual feelings; all of that was part of a relationship and today…Tallon didn't uphold the trust part on his end; he thought Hunter was paranoid too. In the end, Hunter had been telling the truth, and the situation ended up something it didn't have to be if he'd listened. "Tallon," Gregory said. Tallon looked at him right away. "Relax a bit,"

Not more than ten minutes later, Hunter returned to the room wearing something different than before. It looked like he'd taken a shower. "Son…" Salvatore whispered. Hunter's eyes fell on his boyfriend, seeing how upset and scared he looked. Salvatore went to get closer to Hunter, but was stopped when Hunter put his hand up. Gregory stepped in and made sure Salvatore stopped trying before he set Hunter off.

"Tallon," Hunter said. "Come with me." he stated. Tallon moved near him quietly, the nerves getting the better of him.

Tallon's fear taking over him; he had no control over what happened next. "Hunter, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't listen or believe you!" he blurted out; Hunter stopped and looked at Tallon now.

"Tallon, what are you going on about?" Hunter asked, genuinely surprised at the outburst.

"Tonight, all that stuff that just happened. I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Tallon said. "You…Admitted to not feeling safe, and that you knew the guy who did everything was here tonight. I didn't listen, or believe you and I'm so sorry. I-I should have trusted you because it you wouldn't have said all that stuff if you weren't sure of it. I should have taken it seriously, and then maybe tonight wouldn't have gone down the way it did. I'm sorry,"

"Tallon…" Hunter tried.

"I'm so stupid…And sorry. Please don't hate me…Don't leave me," Tallon continued as Hunter's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" Hunter said, astounded. "Tal…" he tried again.

"I swear I'll…Never doubt you again. Just…Please…Forgive me. I'm sorry…I'm so-," Hunter moved in and instantly kissed Tallon, which silenced him. Hunter wrapped his arms around Tallon, cupping his cheek and deepening the kiss more. Finally, Hunter broke the action and stared into Tallon's eyes; he saw unshed tears in them.

"Hey, hey…Easy, babe. Okay? Easy…Relax," Hunter briskly wiped a tear that slipped. "It's alright. Listen, I'm not going to leave you over what happened,"

"Yo-You're not?" Tallon asked.

"No, of course not," Hunter stated. "Did you think I was?" Tallon nodded to him. "No, no…Tal, I don't end relationships over silly matters. Feelings not being the same, lies, or unfaithfulness, yes…But not over something like this," he assured. "I had no intention of leaving you because you didn't listen or believe me,"

"S-So you're not hurt or mad?" Tallon inquired.

"Well, that's a bit of a stretch. I'm mad as hell," Hunter admitted as Tallon sighed, but Hunter hooked his chin and pecked his lips. "But not at you, love," he added softly. "Not at you or anyone else. I'm not happy that no one listened and if someone had, maybe what happened earlier wouldn't have had to happen. I'm not a fan of having the people I care about having their lives at risk. I know it seemed like I was furious with you, but it was just the situation of Giovanni holding a gun on dad, then me, and everything going down. When I get in that mood; everyone, unfortunately, gets the heat and it's better for you to stay as clear as possible until I calm down,"

"Your…Uncle and father mentioned that," Seth piped up.

"But back to this," Hunter cupped Tallon's cheek lightly. "I understand that what I suggested was crazy, and no one would believe me without proof. That's why I purposely told dad and lured Giovanni out to make a move. I knew he was too stupid to see that I got him to play my game by making it known that I knew it was him. His fuck up was thinking he'd won when dad mentioned my assumptions to him. That is the moment that the whole situation shifted from his control to mine. He did exactly what I wanted him to do,"

"Wait…You…Planned all that?" Tallon's eyes widened.

"Of course I did. I knew something like this could happen since the threat took place, so I wanted to be ready. I knew Giovanni only wanted me as his ticket to freedom, and then he'd kill me, but you wouldn't be able to touch him if he left the Archipelago. I knew if I attacked him out right; he would have shot dad, or anyone else to make me do what he wanted. So I went with being easy, made him believe I would do whatever it took to keep the people I care about safe. I knew he wouldn't kill dad or he'd be killed instantly, and I knew he wouldn't kill me because I was his way out. And then I purposed pissed him off into fighting me," Hunter shrugged.

"Because you know that fighting out of sheer anger makes you sloppy and more likely to make basic mistakes that give your opponent the upper hand," Gregory chuckled.

"Hey, I learned a thing of two from you," Hunter shrugged.

"Good to know," Gregory said. "Not bad, kid,"

"Either way…While I'm not happy no one listened, as I said; the situation is done and over with now. I'm not mad at anyone, and I'd really like to get put it behind me and continue enjoying my graduation party if that's cool?" Hunter stated.

"Absolutely!" Gregory said, hinting to the others to go with it and not question anything.

"And you…" Hunter smiled a bit at Tallon. "When I told you to come with me; it was because I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay from everything. I had no intention of breaking up with you, silly,"

"Ma-Make sure I'm okay?" Tallon stared.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend and you looked terrified during everything. I just wanted to give you a hug, kiss, and then ask if you wanted to spend the night with me?" Hunter chuckled, leaning closer. "Maybe…We can have that special night we planned a few weeks back, as per the agreement to wait until I was done with school and work?" he hinted quietly. Tallon's cheeks burned bright with red at the mention of what they discussed on their three-month anniversary of dating; the talk about having sex.

"A-Are you…Up for it?" Tallon asked, trying to compose himself.

"Been ready, was waiting for you," Hunter winked. Tallon blushed more. "Is that a yes to tonight?" Tallon nodded to him. "How about we meet at your apartment for 8 pm then?"

"Sounds good," Tallon replied. Hunter kissed him deeply, and Tallon returned it.

"It's gonna feel good later," Hunter chuckled, bringing the blush back to Tallon's cheeks. "And on that cheerful note. Let's get this party going," he said as he turned the music back on, holding Tallon's hand as they joined everyone else. It was going to be a real good night for sure.


	57. Chapter 57

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 57:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019-7:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

The night was going good after everything. The party picked right back up, and the cops had come to take Giovanni; Dustin oversaw all that nonsense and returned after. Around 6:45, though late; everyone had dinner. It was more of the same, talking and having a good time. The dessert was treats of a nice variety, and Hunter preferred that over cake any day. It was a nice celebration of Hunter being done with college, and working at McViking. Hunter even had the jump start on projects he set up before school was over, so he'd be working his engineering job right away. Everything was cleaned up and mostly shut down for the night; Hunter and Tallon would be returning to the complex for 8 pm, as they'd discussed. The friends would all be heading to Dreki Apartments as well, likely in the next fifteen or so minutes.

"How about a song, son?" Salvatore asked.

"Are you requesting or suggesting?" Hunter inquired.

"Requesting," Salvatore stated.

"I suppose I can manage one for you," Hunter replied. "Which one?" he wondered.

"Well…I was hoping you'd do one of your mother's favorites…" Salvatore tried.

"I told you not to ask me to sing _that_ one…"Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

"No! No, not that one…" Salvatore said quickly, definitely not wanting to invoke his son's wrath. There were few songs that Hunter refused to sing for the public unless he chose to do them of his own accord, but if asked; the answer was no, followed by anger for the rest of the day or night.

"Then I advise you choose your next set of words carefully…You know the songs you're not allowed to ask for…" Hunter informed while unlocking his phone and bringing up the music.

"I can't remember the name because it's been so long," Salvatore said.

"Well, gee, Dad…That narrows it down to literally everything on my phone…" Hunter rolled his eyes. "Or on the computer,"

"It was the first song you ever wrote," Salvatore informed.

"Welcome To My Life?" Hunter arched a brow at him.

"No, I don't think so…Wait, what song is that? I don't remember that one," Salvatore questioned.

"That's the first song I ever wrote," Hunter stated.

"No…No, it was a different song. You did something…Crazy! That was the name of it! Crazy. It was the song where you described what the world was like, and how it was complete madness; your view on what people think it's all about," Salvatore exclaimed.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, that's the first song I performed for you guys that I wrote," Hunter shrugged.

"So…What's this other one?" Salvatore mentioned.

"Welcome To My Life is the absolute first song I ever wrote. Never showed it to you," Hunter said.

"Wait, is this the one you-," Gregory began.

"Yes," Hunter replied with a nod.

"What's going on? Why does Greg know what you're talking about, but not me?" Salvatore wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Hunter said.

"Hunter…" Salvatore warned. "You're hiding something," he added.

"Am not," Hunter informed.

"Are to," Salvatore retorted. "You're lying; I can see it in your eyes that you're hiding something because you won't look at me. Now, out with it,"

"Sal, let it go," Gregory sighed.

"So there is something," Salvatore remarked.

"Greg!" Hunter glared.

"One of you two better tell me whatever it is you're hiding…" Salvatore said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Dad. It was a long time ago that I wrote it and ended up forgetting about until now," Hunter replied.

"Bullshit," Greg coughed.

"You shut up," Hunter huffed.

"For Thor's sake…" Gregory sighed. "Tell him!"

"No, it doesn't matter anymore; it's in the past and that's where I want it to stay," Hunter said.

"Hunter, you tell me right now," Salvatore demanded.

"It's none of your business," Hunter remarked. Everyone else in the room wasn't sure what to say or do; it was like Hunter, Salvatore, and Gregory had started arguing and completely forgot they were all there still.

"Hunter Haddock," Salvatore stood up.

"Hunter, just tell him," Gregory tried again.

"No," Hunter refused.

"Come on; it's not like you still feel that way," Gregory pushed.

"Feel what way?" Salvatore asked. "I don't like how this sounds, so one of you better speak up,"

"Doesn't matter if I feel that way or not because it's in the past! So leave it be," Hunter remarked coldly.

"Hunter, tell him, please?! He should know, even if was a really long time ago," Gregory said.

"I said no," Hunter turned his head. "I'm done with this, now drop it. I'm going home," he started to walk away.

"Odin above…" Gregory got frustrated. "You're as stubborn as your father! Hunter wrote it years ago when he was depressed," Gregory revealed and instantly covered his mouth. "Oops,"

Hunter whipped around. "GREG! I told you not to tell him! You swore to me you wouldn't!"

"Hunter, it slipped! I didn't mean too…" Gregory said instantly.

"When was he depressed?! Why did you know about this and not me or his mother! You're supposed to be my best friend and you're keeping secrets about my son's wellbeing-," Salvatore started.

"DAD! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Hunter yelled. "I didn't tell anyone; Greg found out by accident and I made him promise not to tell you or mom…I asked that of him, so don't fault him for my request,"

"When was this, Hunter? I wanna know right now," Salvatore demanded.

"A long time ago…It doesn't matter anymore. I dealt with and got over it on my own…So, can you please stop?" Hunter stated.

"Hunter…" Tallon finally broke the silence.

"Don't…" Hunter stopped him. "Just…Don't ask, babe. It was years ago; I don't feel that way anymore, and I _really_ don't want to talk about it. Okay? Please…Please?" he practically pleaded. Tallon could tell it wasn't fond memories for Hunter, and he wasn't comfortable talking about it with everyone around.

"Alright…Alright, I won't ask…" Tallon said gently, making sure the others caught the hint to drop it. "No big deal; let's just get back to having fun, okay?" he offered.

Hunter had his back to everyone, staying silent. "I want to go home…" Hunter mumbled.

"Okay, no problem. We can head back to the complex if you're ready to, baby. Want me to ride with you?" Tallon inquired.

"I brought the motorcycle if you're cool with that," Hunter informed.

'Never been on one," Tallon linked his fingers with Hunters.

"Guess it's your lucky day then," Hunter said. "Come on," he began walking as Tallon followed.

"We should…Probably get going too," Drew hunted. Everyone prepared to leave, Gregory and Salvatore had gone to the exit too; just in time to see Hunter climbing on his bike and starting it up. Hunter slipped on his helmet and handed the extra to Tallon to put on. Hunter made sure it was strapped on right.

"Hang on," Hunter told him. Tallon got his arms around Hunter's waist as Hunter let off the break and sped off, within speed limits of course.

"Come on, Sal…We need to talk," Gregory patted his back. "Have a good night," he told the others who were leaving. Gregory and Salvatore returned inside the house as everyone grabbed their cars and left.

**. . .**

**[8:00 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Returning to the complex, Hunter parked his bike next to his car and then covered it up. Hunter went to his apartment first to grab overnight things, which Tallon waited for him, and then the two of them went on to Tallon's apartment per agreeing that they still wanted to spend the night together.

"Need anything?" Tallon asked once they reached the bedroom.

"Not really…Mind if I take quick shower?" Hunter questioned. "Feel all gross from the fight earlier,"

"No, not at all. Go ahead," Tallon smiled. "Towels are on the rack next to the tub, and I think it's the same controls to work the shower,"

"Thanks," Hunter kissed his cheek and headed out of the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Tallon sat on the edge of his bed, taking a deep breath and thinking about the entire day. The two most shocking things were the Giovanni situation, and now, learning that Hunter was depressed a long time ago. Unfortunately, Tallon could tell that Hunter didn't like remembering that time in his life, whenever it was. Hunter very quickly seemed to shut down and request that they not talk about it. Tallon sensed sadness coming from Hunter, and didn't push the issue. Tallon wanted to know, but he couldn't make Hunter tell him either, and it only came out because of Gregory's slip of the tongue. Hunter even confirmed that he asked Gregory not to say anything, who himself only found out by accident.

Tallon guessed there wasn't anything he could do, and decided to leave it alone. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Hunter to the point where they fought and Hunter end up leaving due to Tallon not respecting his wishes to let this matter go. Tallon wasn't sure if their _special_ _night_ was still on after everything, not that it mattered anyway. Tallon was super nervous about it, but was still ready. Tallon had been doing a lot of research on the subject of gay intercourse, just to try to understand better what would be happening instead of asking Hunter. Tallon decided to flip on the TV and browse the channels for something to watch until Hunter came out of the bathroom.

At 8:30 pm the shower was off and Hunter came out; he returned to Tallon's room. "Feel better?" Tallon inquired.

"Kind'a…" Hunter said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and sighing.

"Hey…Don't worry about what happened earlier…I'm sure your uncle didn't mean to blab; it happens in the heat of the moment," Tallon sat beside him now.

"I never wanted it getting out because I know my dad isn't gonna let it go…" Hunter closed his eyes. "He's gonna have me watched more to protect me from myself,"

"You said it was in the past, babe. And that you don't feel that way anymore," Tallon mentioned.

"What happened back then was in the past, Tal…But there are times the feeling still comes back," Hunter replied lightly.

"I know," Tallon said as Hunter looked at him quickly. "Hunter…Depression never truly goes away. It becomes…Manageable, but it's always going to be there. My mom is a Psychiatrist, mental health and law enforcement are big their house. But hey, we don't have to talk about this. Come on, let's…Watch a movie or something," he tried.

Hunter sighed again. "You want to know, don't you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Hunter, and I love you. Of course I want to know everything there is to know about you, good or bad. But…" Tallon paused. "Only when you feel comfortable to tell me, and if you feel I don't need to know; I respect that," Tallon smiled.

"That response is one of the many reasons I love you, Tal," Hunter smiled a bit. "I…Was probably about ten when it started…Just feeling down a lot. Days I got to hang with Jay were alright, but after he left; it was just sadness; feeling lonely and what not. Greg was busy with work, so were mom and dead. Staff was taking care of me, and constantly watched by guards…I hated it so much," he looked down, playing with his hands a bit. "The feeling just got worse as time went on; never told anyone, kept it to myself. I feel like Jay picked up on it, always making sure I was okay and stuff; coming over more to keep me company…"

"Sounds like something a good friend would do," Tallon nodded.

Hunter nodded. "I had access to a computer; looked up a lot of my symptoms and realized I had a case of depression, slight to mild based on things I felt. It became…Moderate, I guess is the word when I dealt with figure out my sexual orientation. I wigged myself out thinking my parents were going to hate and disown me…But, of course; it all worked out. My feelings for Jay started, and things became a little better. I pushed the self-diagnosed depression aside and pursued things with Jay…But…When we broke up; everything came back harder. I started distancing myself from everyone, wasn't eating much, grades slipped a bit," he continued to explain.

Tallon listened and caught sight of Hunter rubbing his arms a little. "Hunter…Did you…Hurt yourself?"

Hunter looked at him a moment, then sighed and nodded. "I'd lost my leg, my boyfriend, my parent were busy, Greg too…I just…Couldn't take it, Tallon. Everyone thinks I have the perfect life, but they couldn't be more wrong," he said before rolling up his sleeves a bit. Tallon could see old scars, ones from intentional cutting. "After Jay and I broke up, though mutual; I felt ridiculously alone, helpless, weak…I hated it so much. During the short period that Jay and I hadn't talked because we needed time apart after breaking up…I…Started cutting. It started with just one or two on one wrist, but when the feelings wouldn't stop; I started doing more and on both wrists…Once or twice a week,"

Hunter paused a moment, taking a breath. "When it hit a point that I'd done it twice in a day; I knew I needed to tell someone what was happening with me…I tried to talk to dad, mom…They told me later and…I stressed it was important, and they pushed me aside. I got upset, angry…But when I finally got to my room; I felt…Alone. Abandoned, forgotten…I started cutting again, started crying and telling myself that no one would care if I wasn't around. I grabbed a bottle of pills, pretty sure they were sleep aids…I was about to open the bottle when Greg came in unannounced…All it took was for him to see me crying, the knife, and a bottle of pills in my hand to figure out I was cutting and about to kill myself…"

"What did he do?" Tallon questioned.

"Instantly locked the door, knocked the pills away from me; scolded me quietly about what I was doing. Asked why I didn't tell anyone, the normal stuff you expect from someone who caught you. He took care of my wrists and when I finally just broke down on the floor; he stopped and hugged me tightly, promising it would be okay. Greg told my parents were doing an old fashioned campout in my room; he stayed with me all night, made me talk about everything. That's…When I showed him the song; Welcome To My Life, which is basically something I wrote to express how I felt. Greg made me promise to tell him if I felt that way again, or needed someone to talk to, and he'd find a way to make it happen. I agreed…As long as he promised not to tell my parents. He agreed…And we'd never spoken about it since then," Hunter said.

"What about…The depression? What happened with that?" Tallon forced himself to ask.

"I had Greg for the start; us talking, and him spending time with me. Likely out of fear I'd snap again…But then Jay came back, apologizing for the break up and stuff; we talked more and more and I started to feel alright again. When we finally got to meet up in person; I told him about the depression…And then he yelled at me for not coming to him sooner, but like Greg, made me promise to tell him if I felt that way again. And well…You know the rest of that story," Hunter shrugged.

"Things were alright for you until he passed away, same with you mom…Events beyond your control sparking it up," Tallon mentioned as Hunter nodded. "Hunter, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that…"

"Not your fault," Hunter said.

"Still, though…" Tallon frowned.

"Hey, come on…Don't get all sad on me now," Hunter tried to smile. "I'm in a better place now than I was then,"

"I know…I hope you know you can come to me, babe. Any of us…Please, if you feel that way again…Don't hesitate to call," Tallon held his hand.

"I promise," Hunter nodded. "I appreciate you respecting my wishes back at the house; I just…Didn't want to reveal it all in front of everyone, though I'm sure the curiosity and concern is radiating in waves…" he mumbled. "And thank you for sitting here with me. It's…Been a long time since I've told that story…And only two others besides me and you know it…The depression is out, but I don't know if Gregory is telling my dad or not,"

"He likely is, just to make sure your dad doesn't harass you," Tallon stated.

"I don't doubt it," Hunter sighed. "Alright…Alright, enough of this…It's starting to make me miserable, and I didn't want that tonight. If…It's okay, can we still do that movie?"

"Sure!" Tallon smiled. Hunter kissed him lightly. "Pick something for us; I'm gonna use the bathroom," he handed Hunter the remote and got up; then exited the room. Hunter hadn't wanted it getting out, but he felt a little better with Tallon knowing. Hunter took a breath, laying back on the bed while flipping through the movie channels until he spotted something to watch. When Tallon returned; they got comfortable together, cuddling up as Hunter pressed the play button and the movie began. Hopefully, as the day itself, and some of the night had sucked; things could mellow out and the rest of the night could be relaxing, calm, and good.


	58. Chapter 58

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 58:

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019-10:45 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

The movie Hunter had chosen was called Major Payne, and it had been a military movie that made Hunter and Tallon laughed throughout mostly, the whole thing. Tallon was glad to see Hunter smiling again; he didn't like him miserable as he had been after the reveal of Hunter's depression, and then worse when Hunter talked about it. Tallon was glad that Hunter told him about everything, and Hunter honestly felt a bit better once Tallon knew. Hunter wasn't going to say anything tonight because it was supposed to be their special night to make love for the first time, but after hearing Tallon say that he wouldn't disrespect Hunter's wishes about not wanting to talk about, but adding in that Hunter didn't have to tell him unless he wanted to. Somehow, Hunter felt Tallon should know about his past, and also; the two of them had agreed not to keep secrets from one another when they got together four months ago.

Hunter felt wrong to keep something this big and serious from his boyfriend, so he told him the truth that he had depression as a young child of ten years old and it held well into his late teen years. And that at sixteen, after the breakup with Jay; he felt low enough to want to end his life and probably would have if not for Gregory walking into the room without warning. Tallon was well aware that Hunter didn't want it getting out either, or he would have come clean at the Archian House. Tallon knew that this was a big thing that he could not tell the others if they asked; it would entirely invade Hunter's privacy and Tallon wasn't going to do that. It turned out that Gregory did tell Salvatore that Hunter had depression for years, but never the cutting or suicidal thoughts and almost attempt because around 9 pm, Salvatore called Hunter and apologized for earlier and that he never knew. Also, that he was sorry for making Hunter feel that way.

Tallon heard Hunter tall his father not to worry about it, again, because it was in the past. Hunter ended the call shortly after, saying he was with Tallon and watching a movie. Hunter set his phone aside after turning the sound off; he put it on the charger, face down and continued the movie with his boyfriend. But now; the film ended and was going through the ending credits. Hunter glanced over to see Tallon laying in his arms, eyes closed. Hunter kissed him lightly, and was surprised when Tallon kissed back.

"Why do you look so surprised that I kissed you?" Tallon inquired.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping," Hunter admitted. "Because your eyes were closed and you weren't moving since the movie is over. The remote is on your side,"

"My bad; I wasn't sleeping, just comfortable," Tallon sat up and reached for the remote. "It's about 11 pm. Want to go for another movie, or head to bed?" he asked.

Hunter looked into Tallon's eyes. "Is…Wanting you an option?" he wondered curiously.

Tallon blushed a little. "D-Do you still want to?"

"Only if you do; you asked for this, remember? I said when you were ready," Hunter stroked his cheek a bit. "We agreed after school and my old job was over, seems fitting to do it now when it's calm before I start getting into my new work and get busier," he smiled. "It's entirely up to you…I have all the stuff for it, that's why I stopped at my apartment when we got back," he added.

"I still want to do it," Tallon nodded. Hunter smiled and nodded as well.

"Turn off the TV then," Hunter said as Tallon pressed the button and the room seemed to go dark. Hunter shifted and crawled over him; he could feel Tallon's heart pounding in his chest by just being on top of Tallon. Hunter smiled and kissed Tallon lightly. "Nervous?"

"Would be lying if I said I wasn't…" Tallon admitted.

"Hey, it's alright. If at any time you want to stop because you don't feel ready, say so, and I will," Hunter assured.

"Okay," Tallon nodded. Hunter leaned in and kissed him on the lips; Tallon began kissing him back right away.

**{Lemon Start}**

The kisses started slow, light pecks back and forth for a few minutes before it gradually progressed to deeper, and more passionate kissing. After ten minutes; the two were fully making out. Tallon's and Hunter's tongues sliding across one another, dancing at times, and then others they were in a battle for dominance that Hunter always won. Tallon and Hunter made out for a bit, hands roaming over clothed bodies. Hunter moved his lips along Tallon's jawline, and to down to his neck lightly. Tallon gasped a bit, his hands moving to Hunter's shoulders as Hunter began to kiss and suck on the place between Tallon's neck and shoulder; it was the one that always sent a small wave of pleasure through his body and got him turned on and hard fast.

"Gods…" Tallon breathed out. Hunter smiled, satisfied with the hickey he left on Tallon's neck and returned to kissing his lips. Hunter's body laid atop of Tallon's, so he knew that Tallon was hard because the erection was pressing against his nether regions and he was hard too. Hunter sat back some as Tallon followed him, wanting more of the kisses. Hunter reached for the bottom of Tallon's shirt, pulling it up and over his head before capturing his lips again. Hunter pushed Tallon back down on the bed, continuing to make out with him and allowing his hands to roam Tallon's skin. Tallon loved how it felt too. Hunter sat up again, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside carelessly.

Hunter began to kiss down Tallon's body slowly until reaching his sleep pants and preparing to pull them off. Tallon lifted his hips to make the motion easier; Hunter made sure to pull Tallon's boxers off too. None of this was nerve-wracking to Tallon because they'd done it plenty of times before, so he was pretty relaxed and enjoying himself. Hunter set himself up to be kissing Tallon again, while letting his hand run over Tallon's erect cock, and start lightly rubbing it. Tallon moaned a little into the kiss, bucking his hips as Hunter took it as the sign Tallon wanted more. Hunter snaked his hand around the hardened length and began stroking back and forth while making out with him.

Tallon's hand moved to Hunter's covered length and began to rub back and forth on it. Hunter broke the kiss and stopped stroking as he removed his pants and boxers; the returned to the spot he was in. Tallon started stroking Hunter's cock while Hunter stroked his; it seemed fair after all. After a little time on this, Hunter shifted down and Tallon released his cock so he could. Hunter began licking around Tallon's cock before bringing into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck…" Tallon moaned. Hunter smiled and continued his actions slowly, and eventually, began sucking and stroking at the same time. Tallon's head went back as he panted, gripping at the bed sheets a little. Hunter kept up what he was doing, picking up the pace more as Tallon moaned out again. "Hunter…I'll cum…" he managed to get out. Of course, Hunter didn't stop and Tallon grit his teeth and bucked his hips up fast. "Gods, yes! I'm cumming," he released almost immediately after saying it and Hunter had time to pull off first. Hunter kept stroking through Tallon's first orgasm, very slowly strokes though.

Hunter grabbed his towel from the shower before to clean his hand off, and then Tallon wiped his cock off before letting the towel drop to the floor by the bed. "Need a little time recover?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, so I can do you while I wait," Tallon said. Hunter and Tallon switched spots so that Hunter was laying down and Tallon slightly over him. Tallon kissed down Hunter's body and started with the sucking first, then added in stroking up and down.

"Yes…" Hunter breathed out lightly, relaxing on the bed and letting Tallon keep going. It didn't take long, though, after three or four minutes; Hunter gripped the bed and Tallon caught it, so he pulled off as Hunter came. Hunter panted a little, laying there. "Sorry…About the no warning thing,"

"Oh, it's fine, baby. I kind'a recognized when you were about to anyway," Tallon smiled. Hunter sat up and kissed Tallon deeply, making out a bit. Once again, they used the towel to clean up a little before Tallon was back down on the bed and Hunter over him.

"Want me to finger you, or just move into the fucking?" Hunter asked.

"I'm actually enjoying all this slow, leading up to it stuff…So fingering, please?" Tallon asked.

"Sure," Hunter smiled before leaning over the edge of the bed to where his backpack was; he dug through a small pocket in the front and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "This should make it better than last time," he said.

"It was fine last time," Tallon stated.

"But spit dries out faster than lube does, so this should be a lot better than the first time we did it," Hunter chuckled as he got some on Tallon's rear, and used what was left in his hand for his fingers. Hunter sat back on his knees as Tallon's legs spread for him. Tallon remembered from the first time that he needed to stay relaxed when Hunter did this, or it would suck for him. Likewise, it would be the same when they had sex, and that, meaning Hunter's cock, would be bigger to take in than fingers.

Hunter teased the entrance a bit first and began sliding his finger in, Tallon loved how easy the slide was; much different than the first experience. Hunter started pumping his finger back and forth as Tallon moaned. After a few minutes, Hunter snuck in the second finger and kept going at a faster pace. Tallon almost didn't even notice the second finger because of how good it felt. "Ha-Harder…" Tallon asked. Hunter was happy to oblige him and start going harder with his fingers. "Gods…Fuck," Tallon moaned out. Hunter picked up the pace more as Tallon gripped the bed, panting. If fucking was anything like this; Tallon knew tonight was going to be incredible.

"I can make you cum like this if you want," Hunter offered.

"You…Can?" Tallon asked, nearly out of breath. Hunter nodded.

"You know how girls have a G-Spot?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah…" Tallon eyed him. Hunter pushed his fingers in more, letting his middle stroke something inside Tallon's ass. "Odin almighty!" Tallon arched.

"Guys have one too and if you hit it just right…" Hunter trailed off, beginning to hit Tallon's G-Spot.

"Fuck…Fuck…Hunter…I'm cumming!" Tallon cried out as he released fast. "Dear Odin above…" he panted as Hunter pulled his fingers out and stayed sitting back on his knees. "What…Did you do?"

"I told you, love…I hit your G-Spot," Hunter chuckled some. "If you thought that was amazing, wait until I fuck you…So much better," he said.

"Please, Gods…Do it," Tallon asked.

"Give yourself a few minutes to come down from that, babe. We have all night," Hunter reminded lightly as he crawled back up and started kissing Tallon again. It quickly became making out while Tallon was recovering from his second orgasm of the night. The making out continued for fifteen minutes and Hunter stopped it so Tallon could clean up again. Hunter reached into his bag and got one of the condoms he'd brought. Hunter had a four pack in the bag, but that's because he'd learned from the past to always carry more than one in case of second rounds. "You ready?" Hunter asked him. Tallon nodded to him softly.

Hunter tore open the condom wrapper and pulled the protection out, sliding it over his cock and pinching the top free of air. Hunter moved over Tallon, using a bit more lube on his ass, and them smearing it on the condom. Hunter positioned himself between Tallon's legs and looked at him. "I wish I could tell you that it doesn't hurt, but…It does the first time. The easiest thing I can do is push in fast, then give you time to breathe through and adjust to it. That's…What Jay did for me when going slow was too much to deal with,"

"I trust your word on it," Tallon told him.

"But you have to try and stay relaxed," Hunter informed.

"I can do that," Tallon replied. "I'm ready," Hunter kissed him lightly and held himself to push in the head. Tallon tensed a bit, but breathed and relaxed again. Hunter pushed in fast as Tallon gripped Hunter's arms tightly, leaving slight nail indents on his forearms. Tallon threw his head back and tried to control his breathing.

"Easy…Easy…Ssh," Hunter soothed softly. "I'm in…Just take a few minutes to adjust. I won't move until you say it's alright," he said lightly. Tallon nodded, attempting to collect his head and relax. Hunter stayed entirely still for his boyfriend; he remembered how much it hurt his first time with Jay when he was only sixteen. Hunter decided to do something different; he reached his hand towards Tallon's cock, and started stroking him a bit. Tallon started feeling pleasure over pain, and he moaned lightly.

"Y-You're okay to move…" Tallon told him after a minute or two. Hunter held Tallon's hips and started rocking his hips back and forth; it stung a bit at first, but then started to feel really good.

"You doing alright?" Hunter asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's…Starting to feel really good," Tallon nodded softly. Hunter leaned down to kiss Tallon again, still thrusting into him at a steady pace. "Mm…" he moaned into the kiss, returning it fully. The time seemed to slip away for them during all the love-making. Hunter and Tallon knew they started around 11 pm, and right before they started the actual intercourse part; the time on the DVD player was reading about 11:45 pm. Hunter only stayed at a speed and force that Tallon said was alright; he would go faster and harder if Tallon requested that he do so. As the night went on; there were a couple position changes, nothing crazy but Tallon wanted to see what else they could do and how it felt, so Hunter humored him with it.

Of course now, the time was moving to 1 am and neither Tallon or Hunter could hold out any longer. Hunter had been stroking Tallon's cock the past five minutes as he also neared his release. "I'm gonna cum, babe," Hunter moaned.

"M-Me too," Tallon panted. "Fuck…Gods…Hunter, I'm cumming!" Tallon moaned as he released. No sooner than he did; Hunter came as well. Tallon's legs dropped flat as Hunter collapsed on top of him; both were panting and sweating. Hunter and Tallon kissed a few times while riding out their orgasms; Hunter pulled out and remained still on his boyfriend. "Wow…" he breathed.

"Wow indeed…You're still hard," Hunter laughed a bit.

"Surprised about that myself," Tallon smiled. "Usually cumming once is enough to make the horniness stop and I've cum three times tonight…"

"Well, if you still got more in you, babe-," Hunter started.

"Can I fuck you?" Tallon suddenly asked, shocking Hunter. "Sorry, over-zealous and curious…" he admitted.

"No, no; you're fine. That's…Actually what I was going to suggest you do," Hunter stated. "It's no fun if you don't get to enjoy it as well. Jay didn't like penetration, so it was always him just doing me. Not that I minded, but; it's fun on both sides of the spectrum," he added. "I got extra condoms in my bag if you'd like to try fucking me,"

"I kind of want to, yes," Tallon said.

"Alright, hang on," Hunter sat up, removing his condom and tossing it away, and then cleaning himself off with the towel. Hunter grabbed another condom from his bag, handing it to Tallon. Hunter laid back on the bed as Tallon got the condom on himself, and used the lube as Hiccup did for him. Tallon was about to position himself to push in, but Hunter sat up. "Wait, it's been a while since I've done this, so I'm gonna go with the easy way,"

"What's the easy way for you?" Tallon blinked.

"Lay down," Hunter told him. Tallon did so as Hunter got on top of him; he reached under to hold Tallon's cock and lower his ass onto it slowly. Hunter hissed at first, but breathed through and relaxed. Tallon didn't do much; he figured Hunter knew what he was doing. After a minute, Hunter started moving back and forth and moaned. "Come on, it's okay, babe," Hunter smiled. Tallon placed his hands on Hunter's hips, starting to move with Hunter's movements.

"Good Odin above…" Tallon moaned; it felt so different to be the one giving instead of receiving. Hunter always enjoyed being on top, and it was easier for him to be in control for the start of things; he'd honestly missed this. The two kept it up about fifteen minutes before they were ready to cum again. Tallon was rocking his hips to Hunter's movements, but also stroking Hunter's length.

"Fuck…I can't; it's too good…" Hunter moaned.

"I-I can't either…" Tallon said. After just a bit more, Hunter came and Tallon was right behind him to do the same. Hunter pulled off Tallon's length and instantly laid on the bed. Tallon got the condom off and threw it away; he and Hunter both cleaned off and relaxed on the bed.

**{Lemon End}**

It was an amazing evening despite how the day, and some of the night went. Hunter and Tallon made love for the first time, and it was nothing short of incredible and memorable for both of them. Now snuggled up as it neared 1:45 am, they were ready to sleep. Hunter pulled Tallon into his arms lovingly, and kissed him.

"I love you," Hunter murmured.

"I love you too," Tallon replied. Not long after, both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	59. Chapter 59

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 59:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Saturday, 6/30/2019-2:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A1]**

It's been two weeks since Tallon and I had sex for the first time. At that point, on the 15th, into the 16th of June; we were five to four days away from being together four months. We're ten days past that anniversary now. Of course, we made love on the 20th, and again on the 26th. We didn't see any harm in doing it once or twice a week. We knew that wasn't what our relationship was based on sex, but we did enjoy the times we did. We normally took turn with the fucking thing, now that Tallon was more comfortable with the sexual aspect of our relationships. We'd both do hand and blow jobs, I'd usually finger Tallon, but not him to me because after I'd do him; we'd want to start fucking at that point. I typically hold out longer than Tallon, so I'd fuck him first and then we'd switch so Tallon could do me. Either way; it was always a good time for them whether it was spending time together for a movie, dinner, some other couple's activity, or having sex.

Right now, I'm just sitting in my apartment alone. I wasn't sure where everyone was, but I suppose it was none of my business; they weren't required to tell me. Even Tallon seemed busy with something. But I guess that made sense. Odin's Dragon's was over with everyone caught; it didn't seem like there was any other gang activity happening as of late with the main supplier take out of the equation, same with other large named gangs. Tallon, Avery, Drew, Elijah, Seth, and Trevor were back to working normal shifts at the station. Harper worked at the station too now, forensics department. Madison was still doing CNA stuff, and I believe Roxanne and TJ were working on opening their own business for outdoor and indoor design. Flynn still had law school. And me; I've begun working on a couple projects for jobs I lined up at the start of my fourth-year, and even some from the end of my third.

I was mostly still in design phase, but have done a few Skype meetings to ask for a general idea on what these businesses wanted. Some of the jobs I took were just making songs for artists, which I didn't mind at all. I'd never be a full-time performer; I'd like to see my work get out there and used. Currently, I'm hard at work with my headphones in on a design for something, though, I had a really hard time focusing. Ever since I told Tallon about my depression; it's been weighing on my mind. I didn't want to die or anything, but the feeling of sadness was becoming a bit overwhelming. I didn't know why, but there was hints of being alone mixed in as well. Maybe I needed to sing the song again? I felt better years ago after singing it to Greg; felt good to get it out. I sighed and sat back, wondering what to do. I could message Gregory, or even Tallon.

I could tell them I was feeling down, see what happened. I grabbed my phone and went to message Tallon, but I hesitated. I hated feeling this way. Tallon was busy working; I couldn't bother him. I texted Gregory instead.

_2:02 _pm  
_Greg…Are you busy? Could use someone to talk to. I'm…feeling kind'a down and alone right now…Please?..._

I set the phone beside me and tried to relax a little. I hated that these feelings could just spark up and be so strong whenever. Almost two hours went by, and nothing from Greg; it didn't even show the message as read. I was freaking out, and I didn't understand why, but maybe that's why I was panicking so much. I needed to relax. I took a few breaths, standing up and pacing a bit as I tried to collect myself. _It's okay, Hunter…It's all okay. Relax. Get a drink…No, no…No alcohol; it'll make it worse. Get some water…_ I told myself as I got a water bottle from the fridge and took a few drinks. I sat down on my bed and opened my laptop; I needed something, anything to distract me.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[4:30 pm]**

Everyone was gathering at the complex, all generally having gotten out around the same time and planning to hang out for the night. Getting inside the building, Tallon got a message and checked it to see it was from Gregory. Odd, but alright.

_**Greg's Cell, 4:27 pm  
Go check Hunter, now. I just got this message from him and I'm stuck at drill weekend. He sent it at 2.  
{Forwarded} Greg…Are you busy? Could use someone to talk to. I'm…feeling kind'a down and alone right now…Please?...**_

"Th-That was over two hours ago…" Tallon said.

"What's wrong, Tal?" Trevor asked.

"Get me inside, now," Tallon told Flynn, who nodded and quickly scrambled to open the apartment door and let Tallon in first. "Hunter?" he looked around, not seeing his boyfriend. "Hunter?!" No reply.

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Drew wondered.

"He's probably in his room; I hear music," Avery mentioned, pointing to the door of Hunter's bedroom.

"Watch out," Tallon tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Hunter!" When there was still nothing, Tallon got his keys and found the one to Hunter's door. Tallon unlocked it and opened the door; there was no sign of Hunter there either. However, he did pick up the sound of the shower going. Tallon went closer to the bathroom and took a deep breath. "Babe," he said knocking on the door. "Babe?" he said louder. The water suddenly turned off and the curtain moved.

"Tal?" Hunter's voice came through as Tallon shut the music off playing from the computer.

"It's me, babe," Tallon replied. There was a bit of shuffling before Hunter came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What…Are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Hunter asked quickly.

"You…Gave me a key to your bedroom when we started dating, remember?" Tallon stated.

"I do now…But what are you doing in here? Why is everyone here?" Hunter inquired.

"I got a message from Greg about him being stuck at drill and asking me to check on you. And then he sent me a forwarded message you'd sent him two hours ago…" Tallon explained.

"Explains a lot…" Hunter sighed. "Can we all get out, so I can get dressed?"

"Sure, Hunt…" Flynn backed the others out.

"Tal, you can stay…" Hunter informed before Tallon left. "Just close the door," he added. Tallon did so as Hunter went back inside the bathroom to slip on his clothes.

"Babe…Why didn't you message me?" Tallon decided to ask.

"I knew you were working," Hunter replied.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't come right away if asked. I wasn't doing anything of ridiculous importance, and I was done with work at 2:30. I was actually home until 4 pm; then went out to get a few things from the corner store…" Tallon stated. Hunter came out of the bathroom now, shutting the light off as he passed the switch. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know, and that's why it started to scare me. It started a couple week ago; no feelings or thought of suicide, just…Sadness," Hunter admitted, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Tallon came to sit beside him, pulling his boyfriend over to lean on him.

"Do you think it might because of the stuff you went through this past year? Hasn't exactly been slow or easy for you, babe. Maybe…You've just hit a point where everything has…Calmed down, and you have time now to relax. And when you've got time to yourself, your mind wanders," Tallon offered.

"I guess it could be that," Hunter said, but wasn't sure.

"Have you been crying?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah…I started freaking out when Greg wasn't answering. I couldn't sit still, I was shaking, pacing; tried putting music on. At some point; I just started crying and decided to take a shower. More like stand under the water, but you get the idea…" Hunter replied.

"I do. Depression, unfortunately, is a mental illness that we all struggle to understand and it comes in a variety of ways. Some people feel suicidal, others just feel down. Even those with small cases can have days, like you are now, where it just sparks up. I'm not a professional, though; I shouldn't be making that kind of diagnosis for you. But my mom is and could. She's home today…Why don't we go see her? Maybe if we figure out what it is; we can find a solution too," Tallon offered.

"You think it'll help?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, she's a professional psychiatrist…I'm not saying you have to do it, or even start having sessions…But at least a professional can get you a starting to point to why, after all these years, your depression is acting up when you had it under control," Tallon tried. Hunter sighed softly; he did want to know because days like this could be bad for him, and Odin knows that it could have gotten worse.

"Okay…Okay, let's go see your mom," Hunter agreed. Tallon got up and held Hunter's hand gently.

"We'll take my car," Tallon said as Hunter was grabbing his stuff, shutting his laptop, and then slipping on his sneakers. Hunter and Tallon exited the bedroom and found the friends sitting around the living room, still ridiculously confused.

"Where ya going?" Elijah wondered.

"Somewhere Hunter and I have to go. Be back later," Tallon stated as he and Hunter left the apartment.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Madison asked.

"We all are," Seth replied.

**. . .**

**[7:00 pm]**

Rachel was happy to sit down with Hunter when he and Tallon came to the house saying Hunter was having a problem that she could probably help with. Hunter did have to tell her about the depression, both in the past, and current. And Hunter hadn't minded Tallon being there since he knew about the past stuff already. Rachel diagnosed Hunter with Reactive or Situational Depression, but added in that it can turn into Clinical Depression if he doesn't find a way to cope. Clinical was the form that involved mood swings, withdrawal, and suicidal thoughts. Rachel mentioned that given Hunter already felt that way once, the chance it could pop up again without proper treatment was high. Also; she added that a lot of this came from the past with Hunter feeling abandoned, ignored, and neglected by his folks; even if it was just because they were busy; it still involved pushing him off until they had time for him, instead of being available when Hunter needed them. Rachel suggested Hunter talk to someone, maybe get on a light anti-depressant to even out his mood.

Hunter and Tallon thanked her, and then stayed for dinner before returning to Dreki Apartments. On the way home, Hunter texted Greg that everything was alright and they'd talk more when he got home on Sunday. Standing outside the apartment door now, Tallon stopped Hunter from opening the door. "You know they are going to ask, don't you?"

"I do…" Hunter nodded.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Tallon questioned.

"I…Don't know," Hunter admitted.

"Well, you know that I will support any decision you make, babe. But if I can suggest…I think it's time you let everyone in on it, at least the depression. I'm not saying tell them about the past, unless you want to, but your dad and friends should know you have been officially diagnosed with a form of depression. My mom mentioned to you that it's not good to keep everyone in the dark, and having a support system is good for healing. No one is gonna judge you; we all just want to help and be here for you," Tallon stated.

"I'll…Consider it," Hunter said softly.

"Alright," Tallon smiled and kissed his cheek. Hunter opened the door and walked in with Tallon; the first thing Hunter did was head right for his room and Tallon followed. "You alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah, just grabbing my computer so I can get some work done," Hunter said as he got his laptop and returned to the living room. Tallon saw the others about to ask what was going on, and he shook his head as the way of saying; _don't ask_. The friends understood that Hunter didn't want to talk about whatever the situation earlier was, and they knew they had to respect it. Hunter would talk if he wanted and when he was ready.

"How was your day, Hunter?" Miya smiled.

"Busy," Hunter replied. "Busy day of designing, maybe a skype meeting or two," he added afterward.

"Least you're not bored and can work from home," Roxanne chuckled.

"Well, most of it I can," Hunter nodded. "There will be times I have to travel to the business to do certain physical portions. I chose a profession that allows me to be in charge of when I work since dad is president and as part of the First Family; I have to be with him for some stuff,"

"Well thought out decision," Harper said.

"No, not really. The military was my well thought out decision. Choosing Computer and Mechanical Engineering was because I'm, for some stupid reason that I'll likely never understand, ridiculously good with computers, and I like inventing and building stuff. Just picked something else I was really good at. I could have done singer if I wanted, but eh…Don't like all that time away from home; traveling the world and what not," Hunter shrugged as he glanced at his phone, seeing a message from Flynn. Which was odd because Flynn was sitting not even a couch's length away.

_**Flynn, 7:10 pm  
How the hell did you come up with the courage to ask Cassandra to marry you?...I want to ask Harper; I have the ring and everything. I want to do it with all of you here, but I just…Don't know how to start…**_

_7:12 pm  
You just have to do it, Flynn. When I asked Cassandra; we were on a dinner date. Over dessert, when she went to the bathroom, I set the ring on the cake and wrote on her napkin; There will never be another girl in the world for me, but you. Will you marry me? I had the staff change the music to her favorite song, and yeah, that was it._

_**Flynn, 7:16 pm  
If I play her favorite song, she'll know something is up. I'm trying to, like, just have it be casual but still ask without the average…On one knee and ask deal. Kind'a like lead into and just present the ring.**_

_7:17 pm  
I think I can help you out with that. What if I were to sing a song about love and asking someone to marry you, and you can bring the ring out whenever you feel appropriate to do so? I can use one of the ones I made, she wouldn't suspect it's anything to do with you proposing?_

_**Flynn, 7:20 pm  
You'd do that for me?**_

_7:21 pm  
Of course; you're my friend. We can do it right now; I'll lead into the topic change._

Hunter had to help him out; he knew Flynn was a nervous guy. Hunter started working on something from his computer, _accidentally_ playing a tune off his music list. "Oops. Forgot that was in here still," he said.

"What, babe?" Tallon wondered.

"Oh…It's an old song I made. It was created for an idea I had on proposing to Cassandra, but went with something simpler. We just went out to dinner and I snuck the ring onto her cake, wrote on a napkin, and had the staff play her favorite song," Hunter shrugged.

"Awe, that's romantic, though," Madison smiled. "I think my ideal proposal would be in front of family and friends,"

"I'd prefer more private; then celebrate with everyone later," Avery shrugged.

"I have to agree with that," Miya nodded.

"I think I'd like something what Hunter did; kind of an out there thing, calm, cute," Roxanne shrugged.

"What about you, Harper?" Avery smiled gently.

"Never gave it much thought, honestly. But I suppose I'd prefer…Out of the blue. With family and friends, but still…Just random. No fancy dinners, special anything. I'm a simple girl," Harper chuckled.

"What was the song? If you don't mind us hearing it?" Tallon inquired.

"It had been titled Marry Me," Hunter shrugged. "I can sing it if you want," he said.

"Won't bring you any pain or nothing due to it being for your ex?" Drew asked.

"Nah because it was just an idea I had to use. I didn't go through with it for Cassandra, but still a decent song in my opinion. I could always sell it to an artist and it be used for some other lucky guy to propose with," Hunter laughed a bit.

"Sounds like a good idea. But yeah, let's hear it," Seth sat back. Hunter looked at Flynn, as if telling him to go through with proposing when he was ready to. Hunter played the song, and started singing on cue. **(Song is Marry Me by Jason Derulo.)**

"Oh, it's a cute song. I changed my mind; I'd absolutely adore having this play if I was being proposed to," Harper squealed. Flynn took the chance as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gray box and held it in his palm, out of sight from others. As the song came down to the end when Hunter was just singing; _will you marry me, baby_. Flynn took a deep breath as he opened the box, the others in the room noticed it, except for Harper. The others gasped in shock when Flynn shifted off the couch carefully and got on one knee. When the song finished, Harper started to turn to look at Flynn. "I hope you were taking…" she paused, seeing Flynn on one knee with the ring presented to her. "Notes…" she breathed out, beside herself. "Flynn?" she asked.

"Harper…I love you with everything I am and all that I have. I've loved you since the moment I met you, and I swear I'll love you for the rest of our days on this earth. Will you marry me?" Flynn asked.

The shock seemed to wear off as Harper smiled, a few tears that had formed falling. "Yes…Oh, my Gods, yes! Yes, I will!" she burst out, leaning forward to hug Flynn tightly and they shared a kiss afterward. Flynn pulled the ring from the box, and slipped it on Harper's left-hand ring finger. Another kiss was shared afterward before everyone clapped.

"Nice work, Flynn," Hunter smiled with a wink.

"Wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you, Hunter, so thank you," Flynn said.

"Wait, what?" the friends blinked.

"Flynn was just a bit nervous to ask, as most men are, so I lessened the tension with a song he could use to just kind'a do it with. But…Flynn planned the whole thing," Hunter said gently. "All I did was sing, and get your attention on me so he could set up and get ready," he added. "And now we can spend the evening celebrating the engagement of our two very good friends, Harper and Flynn," he smiled.

"Brilliantly done," Trevor said.

"Congratulations!" Miya said, hugging Harper.

Hunter sat back, relaxing now; doing what he did felt nice. Hunter was happy he could help, despite the slight sadness he still felt. Hunter needed to get this under control before it got out of hand. "I guess this means we start living together, don't we?" Harper giggled.

"Of course," Flynn nodded. Hunter couldn't help but wonder what that meant for him; his lease was up in September for this apartment. Hunter loved this place, though; his life changed so much by moving here. Unfortunately, with Harper and Flynn engaged and planning to live together; Hunter knew he couldn't stay living with Flynn. That left Hunter his only choice; he had to find a new place to live.


	60. Chapter 60

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 60:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 8/20/2019-12:30 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Almost two months had passed since Hunter was officially diagnosed with Reactive Depression by Rachel, Tallon's mother, who was a licensed psychiatrist. It had also been that long since Flynn proposed to Harper, and they made the decision to stat living together. Hunter, decided that he should be the one to move since Flynn was in a prime location for his schooling, and the apartment he had was a two-bedroom. Hunter didn't feel right staying, so he chose to find another place to live. Unfortunately; that search wasn't going so hot, and in about eleven days; his lease was up. Hunter happened to overhear that Flynn and Harper wanted to stay in Dreki Apartments, and it was easy for her to move a couple floors down since her brother, Drew, was the main renter on the lease for their place. Hunter knew Flynn wouldn't ask him to leave, but Hunter didn't feel right about staying while Harper and Flynn were engaged, and going to be married in a year or so. Hunter had been searching and searching, but there was no luck in finding another apartment.

Sadly, Hunter felt like he would have to resort moving back to the Archian House for a while until something became available. All the places Hunter found were rundown, far away, and not what he wanted. Something else Hunter chose to do was start speaking with a therapist, and he'd told his friends and father about the depression and his past with it. Honestly, Hunter was feeling a bit more in control now; it was decided he didn't need medication, just someone to talk with and help him find new coping mechanisms. Hunter had been seeing someone named Doctor Tiffany Dahl, that Rachel suggested, since the second week in July. Today, though, marked Hunter and Tallon's six-month anniversary of dating. The two of them still had sex at least twice a month, but the foreplay happened at least once a week because it was fun. Hunter believed fully that their relationship was perfectly balanced, and he did truly love Tallon.

Hunter cleared his schedule to spend the day, and probably night with Tallon. Hunter did have to get a few things done for work first, though. It worked out because Tallon was working a half day at the station, so they agreed to meet at noon in Tallon's apartment and Tallon could change before they headed out to lunch. Hunter had been waiting outside Tallon's apartment for twenty-minutes now, and Tallon was running behind, or so Hunter assumed.

"I'm so sorry, babe," Tallon raced down the hall in his cop uniform.

"Oh, it's fine, Tal. Don't worry about it," Hunter smiled.

"I should have given you a key, or texted you to wait at your place because I got behind," Tallon opened his apartment door and walked in with Hunter.

"Love, it's alright. I…Only just got here about five minutes ago; I was running behind too, trying to finish a project design," Hunter chuckled.

"Still, I'm sorry," Tallon smiled as they shared a kiss. "Just let me change real quick and we'll go," he headed to his bedroom. Hunter waited on the couch, browsing through his phone to check emails, calls, and texts. Hunter was still shooting to find another place to live, so he needed to check his inquiries. Sadly, the responses were _forgot to take down the ad_ or _already rented, sorry_. And then there were some who just didn't reply at all.

"Fuck…I'm gonna have to go home…" Hunter sighed. "I don't have another choice…"

"What was that, babe?" Tallon came out wearing faded black jeans and a black shirt.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just something for a project, but I can take care of it later or tomorrow. Today, I'm all yours," Hunter smiled. "So, you ready? Because I'm starving,"

Tallon laughed a bit and nodded. "Come on," Tallon offered his hand, which Hunter took and they headed outside. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Doesn't matter. It's a nice day; I was thinking of getting a couple more rides in on the bike if you're up for it?" Hunter shrugged.

"Sure! I love being on it," Tallon's eyes lit up.

"Do you now? I love being on you," Hunter teased.

"My Gods…Good to know your perversion doesn't fade with time," Tallon blushed.

"Likely never gonna either," Hunter said while getting to the motorcycle and throwing his leg over and handing Tallon the extra helmet. Tallon got on the back of the bike and secured his helmet as Hunter had done. Tallon held on around Hunter's waist as Hunter backed the bike up, started it, and they were headed down the street.

**. . .**

**[1:00 pm]  
[Barbarians]**

It had been a join agreement to try Barbarians, a place that Harper and Flynn had suggested they try for a nice date night a couple days before. Barbarians was a semi-nice restaurant where Harper and Flynn had their first date, so Hunter and Tallon wanted to try it out. Reaching the restaurant, Hunter parked the bike and locked it on the stand while putting away both helmets and then the two of them heading into the establishment. The décor was simple with dim lighting, mostly square tables, a couple booths; it was kind'a romantic. Approaching the hostess, who had the name tag reading; _Deanna_.

"Hello! Welcome to Barbarians! Two this afternoon?" the woman inquired cheerfully.

"Yes, please?" Hunter asked.

"Table or booth?" Deanna smiled.

"Table okay with you, babe?" Hunter looked at Tallon, who nodded in agreement.

"Right this way," Deanna motioned, leading them to the table. "And your server will be right with you," she said after setting the menus down in front of them.

"Thank you," Tallon said as Deanna walked away. "This all looks amazing,"

"Right? I can't believe I've never been here," Hunter chuckled, reading over the menu.

"Want to split an appetizer or pass on it and just get lunch?" Tallon wondered.

"I think I'll just do lunch today; not super hungry," Hunter admitted. Tallon caught the subtle drop in Hunter's voice; it seemed like he was upset. "What are you going to have?" he smiled.

"No clue. Everything looks good," Tallon replied. After five minutes, the waiter came over to get their drink orders, and since the two were ready to order lunch; he put that in as well. "So…How's work going?"

"Pretty good. A lot of designing and meetings right now, but moving along. I've got one project that is actually about to move into the building phase, and shouldn't take long. Couple weeks at best," Hunter said.

"That's good, baby," Tallon responded gently.

"How's work for you?" Hunter asked.

"Work," Tallon laughed a bit, but saw that Hunter only gave a half-chuckle and began to wonder if something might be wrong. "Routine stuff at the desk, typing up reports or doing interviews. Occasionally, I work the dispatch line. Dad has be all over the place,"

"Sounds exhausting," Hunter admitted.

"I feel like what you do is harder than mine," Tallon revealed.

"Depends on what I'm doing. Designing and meetings are easy enough; the physical portion can get tricky. And then there's my side job, which doesn't require much effort," Hunter shrugged as the drinks arrived and the waiter headed off again, saying the food would be out shortly.

"Side job?" Tallon asked.

"Song writer," Hunter informed. "I minored in music, might as well do something in it. I decided to sell songs I've written because I'd like them to get used, and I've got a few artists who wanted to employ my song writing skills, and make songs from an idea they had. I get a percentage of all sales, and credit for writing it,"

"Wow, that's great, babe. I'm happy for you, and good use of your talents," Tallon chuckled. The food came and they began eating, still talking about whatever came to mind while enjoying their meal.

**. . .**

**[5:30 pm]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

The day had been a blast so far, despite the moving situation that weighed on Hunter's mind. After lunch ended at 1:45; Hunter and Tallon went to a carnival until 3 pm; then took a stroll on the boardwalk near the beach, even going on a few rides and getting ice cream. The two played some concession stand games, and a round of mini-golf before deciding at 4:30; that it was super busy and best to move to a quieter place. The location chosen was the park; just walking hand in hand along the paths. Tallon still felt like something was wrong with Hunter; he was smiling, laughing, and seemed happy, but that was just it; he _seemed_ happy and Tallon could see through it. At 5:15 pm; the two lovers returned Tallon's apartment to do dinner there.

"How's, uh, therapy going?" Tallon inquired once they got inside and he grabbed things to work on making dinner for them.

"It's going good, getting easier to deal with the emotions and feelings that sneak up," Hunter stated.

"You hear that Seth and Maddie are talking about getting married?" Tallon inquired while getting the stuff he needed.

"No shit? Nice. Good for them," Hunter smiled.

"I think he's gonna ask her at Christmas," Tallon replied.

"That'll be a nice surprise," Hunter agreed. "You hear Roxy is pregnant?"

"I heard rumors, is it actually true?" Tallon blinked.

"Yeah. Harper mentioned it a couple night ago; she's about seven weeks along," Hunter informed.

"Wow. I take it Eli knows?" Tallon questioned.

"Yeah, she found out when she missed her period and told Eli a couple days later. Guess they are planning to live together in Roxy's apartment," Hunter shrugged.

"And TJ…Is gonna take care of the apartment himself?" Tallon wondered.

"Uh…I don't know. Didn't stay for the rest of the conversation; I'd only come out of the room to grab a snack and then get back to work," Hunter mentioned, checking his phone. "But I think I heard Seth mention that TJ and his little sister got a thing for each other,"

"Wow. TJ and Addilyn? Guess it could happen," Tallon laughed a bit. "You love who you love, right?"

"Absolutely," Hunter nodded. There wasn't much else said while Tallon cooked the meal, and Hunter ended up going off to the bathroom. Tallon knew something was wrong; there had to be. Hunter seemed distracted and upset.

"Babe, dinner is ready," Tallon called to him after setting the small table with plates, napkins, utensils, drinks, and of course, the food.

"Coming," Hunter replied and came out a minute later.

"Everything okay? You were in there for a bit," Tallon mentioned lightly.

"Sorry, headache started and raided your medicine cabinet for aspirin," Hunter laughed a bit.

"Did you find it? How's your head?" Tallon inquired.

"Yeah, I found it. Don't worry," Hunter smiled. "This looks great,"

"Thanks. Meats are a specialty of mine; I love my steaks, burgers, pork chops, etc.," Tallon said.

"I know. I remember," Hunter replied and then focused on cutting the steak up. Tallon began to eat as well, and they talked a bit about Hunter's projects, but mostly stayed quiet to eat. Tallon was sure of something being wrong with Hunter, and he wanted to know what had his boyfriend upset on a day like this; them being together for half a year.

**. . .**

**[6:45 pm]**

When the meal was over, Hunter took it upon himself to clean up while Tallon took a call, and used the bathroom. Tallon came out and found Hunter sitting on the couch; he went to clean up, but found it was already done.

"Did you…Clean up dinner?" Tallon asked.

"Yeah. Seemed fair since you made it," Hunter replied with a small smile. Tallon came to sit beside him now and cuddled up a bit.

"Thank you," Tallon said softly as Hunter held him. "It's been a great day,"

"It has, and still not over," Hunter reminded.

"I'm content just being here the rest of the night with you," Tallon informed.

"If that's what you'd like to do; I'm alright with it," Hunter moved a bit of hair that was in front of Tallon's left eye. Tallon closed his eyes and relaxed; he felt Hunter sigh, but didn't say anything. Tallon had his hand on Hunter's chest before opening his eyes and looking up a bit to find Hunter's head facing the ceiling and looking deep in thought and stressed.

"Hunter?" Tallon asked.

"Yes, love?" Hunter replied calmly.

"Is…Something bothering you?" Tallon inquired.

"Wondering how I got so lucky to have you in my life," Hunter looked down at him smiling. Tallon just kept looking at him. "You don't seem happy about that answer,"

"I just…" Tallon sat up now.

"What is it?" Hunter questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Wondering what's wrong with you, actually," Tallon admitted.

"Nothing is wrong, baby," Hunter said lightly.

"Hunter…I think I know you well enough by now to tell when something is wrong. You're…Quiet tonight, always lost in thought. You look upset or stressed, maybe both…" Tallon informed.

"Well, if it's any consolation; you know me better than I thought you did," Hunter chuckled softly.

"Does that mean I was right? Something is bothering you, and it's not the thing you said before?" Tallon looked at him.

"Half and half. I am wondering how I got so lucky to have you in my life, babe. Your presence is calming and brings me joy," Hunter stated.

"But?" Tallon pushed.

"I suppose I do have some stuff on my mind that's keeping me…Somewhat distracted," Hunter revealed.

"Do you…Want to talk about it?" Tallon offered. "I feel like it's upsetting you, stressing you out and you're not able to fully enjoy what today is for us. I…Want to help if I can," he said. "Tell me, please?"

"I…Think I'm moving back to the Archian House," Hunter confessed. Tallon sat up quickly, surprised, and maybe scared.

"Wh-What? Why? When did you plan this?" Tallon questioned.

"Since the end of June when I realized I had two months to find a new place to live," Hunter mentioned lightly.

"Why are you leaving Dreki Apartments?" Tallon asked instantly.

"My lease is up August 31st, babe," Hunter told him.

"B-But you could resign and stay with Flynn, baby. D-Did you two disagree on something?" Tallon panicked a little. It wasn't the end of the world if Hunter returned to the Archian House, but Tallon didn't understand why the sudden move, or information. Why hadn't Hunter said something about this when he realized the lease was up?

"No, no. Nothing like that, babe," Hunter assured. "Flynn and I are fine," he laughed a bit. "Easy now…Don't put yourself in an anxiety or panic attack," Tallon took a few breaths. "It was my choice to move out of the apartment, love. No one suggested anything,"

"But…Why move away if you don't need to?" Tallon urged the same question as before.

"Tal, Flynn and Harper are engaged now. She's…Already moved her things in and will be getting a key on September 1st, added to the lease as a resident in that apartment. It…Doesn't feel right for me to live there anymore when those two are going to be getting married. The past year has been great, but time to move on in life. Flynn and Harper deserve to have their own life in that apartment without me there. I mean…I have the bigger bedroom, but yeah…All that aside…I decided it would be best for me to move out," Hunter explained.

Tallon understood the reasoning, but why hadn't Hunter said something sooner than now? When it was ten days to the 31st? "Babe…Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm a big boy, babe," Hunter kissed his forehead. "I think I can handle something like this. I've always grown up with the thought process that people only know things about me that I feel they need to know,"

"So…You said you were thinking about moving back to the Archian House? Why thinking?" Tallon wondered now.

"Well, since July 1st…I've been looking for another apartment. Either something here in the complex, which there are no more one bedrooms available and I don't need a two or three; it's just me and don't take up much space," he chuckled a bit. "I tried looking around the neighborhood too, but nothing. It's either rundown in sketchy parts of town which my father would never agree to even with security, overpriced, or not in a prime location for me to do all my work stuff. Or old posts that have already been filled and people not responding to my inquiries. I considered moving back home, but wanted to try the apartment search first. As that's not going well and my deadline is about here…I suppose that leaves returning to the Archian House,"

Tallon nodded, understanding what Hunter was saying. "You seem upset about me leaving the complex," Hunter stated after a few moments.

"I guess I've gotten used to you living down the hall, and seeing you when we all hang out. It's…Convenient for us to all live in the same building," Tallon admitted.

"Aw, come on, love. It's not like I'm leaving the mainland," Hunter smiled. "I can still come see you guys whenever you hang out. I'm only a ten-fifteen minute drive away,"

"I know, sorry. Just gonna be different. We all love living here, and…I think it got better when you came. We felt…Complete, like this group of people belongs together," Tallon smiled some. "Sounds corny, I know,"

"No, I agree," Hunter admitted. "Not much in my life made sense before I came here, Tal. Coming here, meeting all of you…It brought back something I thought I lost when Jay and my mom died. My happiness. Yeah, there was smiles and stuff before…But genuine happiness to have friends who saw me as Hunter, not…The president's son. Meeting all of you…Changed my life, Tallon. You and the others will never know how grateful I am to have you in my life. The Archian House is nice and all, but…It's not here, where I'm happiest with all of you just rooms, hallways, or floors away from each other,"

"Living there; it's just…Boring. Lonely, sad almost and…I don't like feeling that way despite dad, Greg, and all those people living there. I…Honestly don't want to live there again. I love this complex…I don't want to leave, but seems I have no choice for a while," Hunter confessed.

Hearing how Hunter talked regarding the apartment, meeting all of them changing his life and bringing him real happiness that he thought he wouldn't feel again. And going back to the Archian House made Hunter upset because he didn't want to lose the joy he had. Tallon was worried those downer feelings would only increase with time and Tallon didn't want Hunter feeling low again. It was often said that it's best for people not to return to the people or places where bad things happened. Hunter developed depression at ten-years-old living in Berk when his dad was mayor of the island and it only got worse when Salvatore became president, to a point that Hunter began to cut and wanted to kill himself.

Tallon knew that Hunter was in a better place now from all that, but still; Hunter didn't want to go back. Tallon wanted to help, but he wasn't sure what to do. Then the idea hit him as he quickly looked at Hunter. "You don't want to go back?" Tallon asked as Hunter nodded. "Then don't,"

"Babe, I already told you that I don't feel right staying with Flynn and Harper," Hunter smiled.

"Don't stay with them then," Tallon replied, as Hunter arched a brow.

"What…Are you saying, Tal?" Hunter questioned.

"Stay here…With me," Tallon smiled. Hunter's eyes widened.


	61. Chapter 61

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 61:

**=Normal POV=  
[Tuesday, 8/20/2019-7:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Dreki Apartments; A10]**

Hunter sat there on Tallon's couch, staring at his boyfriend of six months after what was just suggested. Tallon asked, no; he told Hunter to stay at the complex, with him. Hunter was completely beside himself, and he was speechless too. Hunter wasn't sure how to respond to the suggestion. Tallon knew it was bold to say, but what harm was there in doing it? The worst that happened was Hunter says no and goes to the Archian House as he planned to. The two of them were just looking at one another; Hunter was surprised and silent while Tallon was more…Hopeful. Finally, Hunter shook his head to snap out of his shocked state.

"Wait," Hunter said. "What did you just say?" he asked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I told you that if you don't want to go to the Archian House, stay here in Dreki Apartments…" Tallon repeated. "With me," he added calmly. Yes, Hunter had heard right. Tallon did offer for Hunter to come stay in his apartment, together. Hunter actually didn't know to respond to what he'd been told, and Hunter typically always had an answer for everything.

"I…I…" Hunter halted for the words to say, but found nothing to currently express the utter confusion. Hunter took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"I know you're confused and…Surprised," Tallon started.

"Understatement much?" Hunter asked.

"Well, you haven't lost you sarcasm. Suppose that's a good sign," Tallon remarked.

"Tal…" Hunter replied in a tone that showed he was trying to be serious and make sense of things.

"Was trying to lighten the moon, babe. Just…Hear me out, okay?" Tallon offered as Hunter nodded to him. "You are happy in this building with all of your friends and me around, and you admitted to not being able to find another place, and not wanting to go back to the Archian House. If you don't want to stay with Flynn and Harper for your reasoning, which, of course, is totally valid; then stay in Dreki Apartments here, with me," he said.

"But Tal," Hunter tried.

"There's no buts, Hunter. You don't want to go to the Archian House; you want to stay here. I'm offering that to you," Tallon stated.

"We've only been dating six months; you're…Suggesting we move in together. The prospect of living together with a lover never even got brought up when I was with Jay, or Cassandra. And fuck; I was with Cassandra for five years, and for a brief period, engaged to her. It never got discussed because I was in school," Hunter exclaimed.

"But you're not in school anymore, Hunter. You finished college almost three months ago now; you're just at the apartment, working; usually either alone or with all of us there. Or, you're here with me," Tallon reminded as Hunter didn't have a rebuttal because it was true. "You are only ever between three or four places, love. Yes, I know we've only been together for six months, but you said yourself that most things depend on the couple, when they do them if they are ready or not,"

"I said that in reference to having sex!" Hunter retorted.

"What's the difference if it's sex or living together? Hunter, you are always here, baby," Tallon informed sternly, but somewhat gentle too. "You were underage when you dated Jay, so you technically couldn't live with him. And you didn't live with Cassandra because you had school. Even when you two were broken up, and you were seeing Jay; you didn't live with him. You stayed a couple days, maybe a week or two, but never lived there and I'm sure, like one hundred percent sure without you ever having mentioned it to me; that he offered it to you. To live with him," he added. Hunter didn't say anything. "Am I right?"

"Yes…" Hunter admitted.

"Hunter…Six months or not; you're always here or I'm with you in the room in yours and Flynn's place. Always. I've spent the night with you there and you've done it here. We started sharing a bed, and don't get mad at me for mentioning it, but when your grandfather died. I think that was the first time we shared the bed together, and as if nothing different; you instantly felt comfortable enough to hold onto me," Tallon said as Hunter sighed. "Babe…I'm not saying you have to do it if you aren't comfortable doing so. I'm just trying to offer you something that gives you what you want…And keeps you happy,"

"What?" Hunter arched a brow curiously.

"You said being here makes you happy, gave you back the happiness you thought you'd lost. And mentioned returning to the Archian House is gonna make you feel bored, lonely, and sad. I…Didn't want you to feel like you had to go back there if there's another option in living situation. And staying here, living in this apartment with me; is that other option," Tallon said softly. "I know we've only been together six months, babe, but we're always together. Literally, we see each other every day, even if it's just an hour. We sleepover each other's places, and have at least one set of clothes there too. Heck, I think you have deodorant, a razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush here," Hunter blushed a bit, recalling that he did. "And I have stuff there, not sure what, but I know I do,"

"Either way…We've done all this other stuff without really…Waiting to do it. You know, the foreplay and sex stuff. I…Personally think we'd be fine if we lived together. Honestly, you usually prefer to be here because Harper is always over at Flynn's, or the other's too. Coming here gives us more privacy and quiet. Like I said, you don't have to. But I guess…I'm just thinking of something we could both enjoy that…Stays within what you want and what makes you happy," Tallon confessed softly.

Hunter didn't say anything at first. Everything Tallon said raced through his head, and it came down to Tallon only wanting Hunter to be happy, and trying to make it so Hunter could stay where he's happy and comfortable. And Hunter knew that he was no happier or more comfortable than with Tallon. "Okay," Hunter said as Tallon's head shot up.

"What?" Tallon asked.

Hunter smiled, linking his fingers with Tallon's. "Okay. I'll stay in Dreki Apartments…" he said. "With you,"

"Y-You will?" Tallon blinked.

"You made a good argument, with all valid and true points. But…The bottom line is that I love you, Tallon. The happiest and most comfortable I've been in a long time, is when I'm with you. I don't really want to lose that, and…I want to stay here, with you," Hunter said gently before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend deeply. Tallon was overjoyed, Hunter agreed to live with him.

"This is…Great! We can work everything out with the landlords when they come for September payment," Tallon smiled. Hunter nodded as he kissed Tallon again.

"We can do that…But tonight…We can do something else to…Celebrate," Hunter hinted. Tallon blushed furiously, but nodded. Hunter got up, pulling Tallon with him towards the bedroom. Tallon had time to close the door before Hunter pulled him in for a hard kiss, the two of them fell on the bed together, making out feverishly.

**. . .**

**[Friday, 9/06/2019-4:00 pm]**

"Well, we did it," Hunter said, standing beside his boyfriend of now, almost, seven months as they admired the space they now called theirs.

As planned, Hunter moved into Tallon's apartment on the 1st of the month. All of the friends were supportive of the decision and understood Hunter's reasoning for moving out of A1, and it made sense he was going to A10 with Tallon. Hunter and Tallon were both on the lease for A10 now, and Hunter had the key from A1 reassigned to A10. Tallon and Hunter rearranged the bedroom to accommodate Hunter's things. The two decided to switch beds, using Hunter's because it was bigger. There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed. There were two tall stand up dressers that have two small drawers on top, and then four bigger ones underneath the small ones. Hunter's desk was set up in the main area on the right side of the entry door before the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom.

There was a small shelving unit for the TV, movies, cable box, and DVD/VHS player. More formal wear and extra shoes were in the shared closet; they each used one side. Hunter had the right and Tallon, the left. And of course, all of Hunter's personal items had been added into the bathroom in a basket. Tallon's were in one too, so this kept it all organized. Tallon and Hunter split the rent and bills, just as it had been when Hunter lived with Flynn. Tallon's apartment was actually cheaper overall because the total rent was just $830 a month. Each paid their own phone, snacks, and vehicle insurance.

"Looks good," Tallon nodded his head in approval. "I love the pictures idea you came up with," he smiled.

"I enjoy seeing memories around," Hunter shrugged. "Thank you…For letting keep up a few with Jay,"

"Hunter, he was more than a lover to you; he was a friend as well. If we're gonna have pictures up of our families and friends; I believe the ones of you and your first and probably best friend deserve to be displayed as well," Tallon said as Hunter kissed him gently.

"So, we're having the small party with family and friends at 5:00 pm…" Hunter began.

"Yeah…" Tallon nodded.

"I think, since we haven't yet, we should go make love on our bed in our room," Hunter stated.

"You're all excited and horny about this being our place, aren't you?" Tallon chuckled.

"Yes, now come on," Hunter dragged him to the bedroom, closing the door behind.

**. . .**

**[5:05 pm]**

Tallon and Hunter just got lost in making love, so much so that they didn't realize it was fifteen minutes to 5 pm. And Tallon forgot that his father had a key to the apartment, a backup because Tallon was a scatterbrain at times and often locked himself out of the apartment, needing his father to let him in. When the group arrived and no one was answering the door at 5:05 pm, Dustin decided to use the key, under the impression that perhaps Hunter and Tallon might have fallen asleep or forgotten they were coming over.

"Tallon? Hunter?" Rachel called. Inside the bedroom, as the two had just finished releasing; they heard the call for them. The two instantly looked at the door.

"That…Came from in the apartment," Hunter said.

"It's…Past 5 pm. Fuck…I forgot dad has a key to my place because I lock myself out when I'm in a rush…" Tallon bit his bottom lip.

"Where are you two? Sleeping? Did you forget we were coming?" Salvatore yelled next.

"Shit…" the males whispered and quickly scrambled to clean up and redress themselves.

"B-Be right out!" Tallon replied.

"We fell asleep after cleaning everything," Hunter added calmly; the first to exit the room after making sure he looked presentable.

"No problem," Gregory waved it off. Tallon came out second, joining next to Hunter and linking their hands. "So, we getting this started?" he smiled.

"Absolutely," Tallon nodded. "We've got pizza on the way," he added. "Babe, are you putting on your music?"

"I will," Hunter nodded. "I gotta do something on the computer real quick anyway," he smiled.

"We said no work today," Tallon chuckled.

"It's just a quick design change, love. It'll take me literally five minutes," Hunter kissed his cheek before moving over to the desktop computer and logging in. Hunter started up the music and then located the project he wanted. "Ugh, too small to see everything," he mumbled before grabbed clicking a few things and getting up and moving into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Less than five minutes," Avery said.

"Haven't started yet. Computer screen is too small to see the whole design at once so I'm stealing the TV for a sec," Hunter got the flash drive plugged into the TV and then started using his finger to click on things since it was a smart/touch device. Hunter brought up the electronic blueprint and examined it, moving the picture around, enlarging and minimizing certain parts.

"What ya working on?" Salvatore wondered.

"Classified information," Hunter replied while scribbling down a few notes on the pad in his lap.

"I'm the president, nothing is classified to me," Salvatore mentioned.

"But it is to them," Hunter reminded. "I do a lot of work for the military, and that's all I can really tell you,"

"Fair enough," Dustin nodded.

Hunter connected his electronic draw pad up and started changing a few things. "Looks like-," Gregory started.

"Shut it, Uncle Gobber," Hunter mumbled. "I know you figured it out already,"

"Heh, you haven't called me that since you were little," Gregory chuckled. "Well, littler,"

"Fuck you," Hunter retorted.

"Hunter could never say Gregory's name until he was four or five, so he called him Gob or Gobber," Salvatore laughed a bit. Hunter rolled his eyes and kept working. After a few more minutes, Hunter zoomed out and saved things quickly before pulling out the flash drive and setting it on his desk with the draw tablet. Hunter came back over as there was a buzz at the door.

"That'll be the pizza," Hunter stated as he left the apartment, and returned five minutes later with five large boxes Hunter set them down on the cleared off counter. "Let's eat," he smiled. Everyone got up and started getting some food and drinks; then found a place to sit and enjoy. The talking was light, and interesting, but all good regarding relationships, work, and other such things in everyone's lives. It was nice, and there was no real celebration that Hunter moved in with Tallon; it was just everyone wanting to get together and the choice happened to work out of being and Tallon and Hunter's place.

**. . .**

**[8:30 pm]**

When the parents, and Raseri siblings left; only the friends had stayed to go into more…Interesting topics that weren't for the parents to hear.

"So, out with it," Seth mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Tallon questioned.

"You and Hunter weren't sleeping when we showed up, were you?" TJ grinned.

"Yeah, there's no way. You seemed way to panicky when we came in," Roxanne giggled.

"Well, yeah. We were sleeping and wake up to learning there's people in the apartment," Hunter remarked.

"But then I remembered I gave dad a key to the apartment and we realized it was past 5 pm," Tallon chuckled.

"Bullshit! You two were fucking!" Elijah laughed. Tallon blushed a little as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"And?" Hunter remarked

"Hunter!" Tallon whined, hiding his face on Hunter's shoulder.

"What, babe? It's not like we told them, or even hinted at it; they just figured it out," Hunter stated.

"Did we…Come in on your first time or something?" Avery inquired.

"Gods no," Hunter said. "Well, first time under the reasoning of being in our place, our room, our bed. Before it was just in my bed, or in Tallon's bed because we weren't living together; it was just sleepovers,"

"So…How long you been doing it?" Trevor wondered.

"Since the night of Hunter's graduation party," Tallon sighed.

"Which one of you is top?" Seth asked.

"Neither, we alternate," Hunter mentioned. "We both enjoy the feeling of fucking or being fucked, so we switch off," he added.

"Not that it's any of your business," Tallon mumbled softly, and Hunter heard it.

"And now you know, so leave it alone. What two people do behind closed doors is no business of yours," Hunter informed.

"No problem," Drew nodded.

"Yeah. It's cool," Madison smiled. "We're just glad you two are happy together,"

"Yeah, you're coming up on almost a year, right?" Miya inquired lightly.

"In February, yes. We hit seven months on the 20th of September," Hunter replied calmly.

"Good for you two," Harper smiled gently. "Oh, just so we don't forget to tell you, even though you all get an invitation…Flynn and I are getting married October 10th, 2020 in Archia Park at 4:00 in the afternoon,"

"We'll mark it down," Tallon said as he set it in his phone, and almost all the others did the same.

"Maddie and I are getting married in June 2020, on the 6th. Haven't planned a time or place yet, but wanted you to know since we got on the subject," Seth informed softly.

"When did you two get engaged?" TJ blinked.

"Seth asked me at a dinner between our families back in June for my birthday, which is on the 4th. We went to Archetti's," Madison beamed.

"Good for you two, congratulations," Roxanne smiled.

"Sorry it took us so long to say something, but it got kind'a crazy with work and we're now living together; that happened in July," Seth shrugged.

"No big deal," Drew smiled. "Not having a big wedding?"

"No need. Family and friends is enough," Madison chuckled.

"Roxy and I are getting married after the baby is born," Elijah mentioned. "She knows I'm proposing over Snoggletog,"

"Aw, sweet," Harper clapped.

"And then we'll likely do the wedding within six months of the baby's birth. Something easy, and small," Roxanne nodded, leaning her head on Elijah's shoulder.

"Marriage in the card for you and Trevor, Avery?" Flynn asked.

"We've only been together since May, and we're in no rush," Trevor stated. "But yes, probably at some point; we will,"

"What about you two?" TJ asked Tallon and Hunter.

"We're not ones to really…Talk about something until it happens to come up. That's just how we are," Hunter informed. "Like with this moving in thing, never got discussed until the day I mentioned moving back to the Archian House. Tallon knew I didn't want to leave the complex, and offered that I move in with him since I'm kind'a always here anyway. So I agreed and here we are a week later,"

"I assume this happened with the sex thing too?" Seth wondered.

"Basically," Tallon shrugged.

"Well, that was decided in one sitting, but we chose to put it off for a month or so since I was dealing with school and work," Hunter added in.

"What you're suggesting is that one day you could just decide to get married and propose?" Miya questioned.

"Well, that's a bigger step; we'd probably discuss that first," Tallon said. "But who knows. I'm fine with surprise stuff," he smiled.

The talking continued, about random stuff. However, while Hunter took part in all that; his mind was on the statements just made. Honestly, Hunter never gave much thought to marriage with Tallon. There had many jokes and suggestions when it came to him and Jay years ago. And Hunter was actually engaged to Cassandra for a bit. Both of those events fell through, Hunter was beginning to think marriage wasn't in the cards for him. When it was Hunter and Jay; they didn't start talking about it until after the break up when he was already with Cassandra. Most of it was jokes; _hey, leave her and come be with me, we'll get married_. That continued right up until the night Hunter told Jay he'd be with him again, and Jay told Hunter they would absolutely get married within a year because there was no reason not to delay the inevitable any longer.

And with Cassandra, Hunter proposed in his third year of college, broke things when his mom died because Cassandra was being a bitch. Hunter was going to re-propose up until he caught her kissing Tallon and then left her for good. Hunter was actually kind of afraid to consider marriage with Tallon, not just because they hadn't even been together for a year yet, but he was worried something would happen to end what he had. And what Hunter had with Tallon was good; great even. Yeah, they'd done foreplay at three months. Sex at four months. And not living together at six, almost seven months. But marriage could be pushing it, and Hunter was scared to lose what he had. Hunter honestly felt like if he lost Tallon for any reason; he'd be done with dating and relationships for good. Hunter didn't want to deal with heartbreak anymore, in any form.

At the same time, Hunter loved Tallon a lot and could see that Tallon loved the idea of marriage, especially with him. Hunter knew he was Tallon's first relationship and from the sounds of it; he wanted Hunter to be his only. Hunter guessed that offered some reassurance, so perhaps he'd keep the thought at the back of his mind until a later date when it seemed like a better time to consider marriage again.


	62. Chapter 62

**I'll Be The One**

Chapter 62:

**=Hunter's POV=  
[Tuesday, 12/25/2019-3:00 pm]  
[Archipelago; Arc Isle]  
[Archian House]**

Things have been great through the past three months since I started living with Tallon. We both make good money, our bills and rent are always on time, and our relationship is perfect. I know that's hard to say after only ten months of dating, but I could honestly say that I love things between Tallon and I. We never fight; we also balance work, friends, family, and things between us. Our relationship is also balanced between dates, nights together, and intimacy. My job is going great; I've finished a lot of stuff design and building wise. I even sold a bunch or songs to different artists, and wrote a couple new ones. I do get paid for each song sold, or written; then I receive a small percentage, as the writer, of sales from concerts, downloads, merchandise, and CD's. Don't ask me how I have time for it all, but I do. On top of that; I'm still in therapy, but only seen once every two weeks. I'm definitely doing a lot better than when it all started, and I have my ways of coping; it's usually music or drawing.

Today is Snoggletog, the Archipelago's version of Christmas. My dad had the brilliant idea to have everyone over the Archian House after their private family celebrations to do one big get together for the holiday. We were having dinner at 4 pm, right now; it was just sitting around and doing gift exchange if there was any to do. I got stuff for Tallon, dad, Greg, and my friends too. Nothing fancy, but I knew they'd appreciate it. I did stuff to Tallon's family as well, small things because I appreciated how much they treated me like part of the family even though Tallon and I aren't married. Everyone was just talking right now, but I figured I might as well pass out my gifts.

I got up and moved to the closet behind the tree. "What are you doing, son?" Salvatore asked.

"Getting my gifts to everyone," I said. "Since we're all just sitting around for the next hour," I added, dragging out a box with wrapped stuff in it.

"Hunter, your father and I have told you many times not too buy stuff for us," Gregory mumbled.

"Get over it," I remarked. "I don't need your permission to be nice, so deal with it," I grabbed the small stuff first and handed it out to who it was for. "Go on," I urged his father and Gregory who got theirs first.

"You first, Mr. President," Gregory chuckled. Salvatore opened the gift from his son, finding it to be a drawn portrait of himself, Gregory, and Hunter with everyone in the family they'd lost under the illustration of angel form.

"We're never truly alone when those who once walked beside now fly along," Salvatore read. "Oh, son…It's beautiful," he choked up. "Thank you," he hugged me.

"Just because I give a gift doesn't mean I had to spend money on it. You can't buy something with sentimental value," I chuckled. "Now you, Uncle Greg," I motioned to him. Gregory opened his to find a new wallet and cell phone case.

"Wallet I get, mine was dying…But phone case?" Gregory inquired. "I have one,"

"You have a cheap, plastic one that will break itself and the phone at the same time," I remarked. "That case wasn't store-bought; I built it. Designed special for the man who somehow always manages to break his phone in the simplest ways," I mentioned.

"Hey now…I'm not that bad," Gregory huffed.

"Uncle Greg, you called me up one time and asked me to get you a new phone because you somehow, still don't know how, shot your phone overseas…" I rolled my eyes. "And the time it ended up blown up?"

"It…Was an accident," Gregory muttered.

"Yeah? And the time you ran it over? The time you took it swimming? Left it on the roof of the truck?...Cooked it?" I asked. Gregory put his finger up to retort, but couldn't. "That's what I thought," I stated. "That case is dust, scratch, shock, water, pressure, and bullet proof. And fully tested, so I know it works. That thing can survive guns of variety, run over by a tank, and diving up to…I want to say one hundred meters. If you managed to break your phone with that on it; I'll give up engineering and go back to McViking for the rest of my life. Kind'a miss it to be honest," I shrugged.

"Well, thank you, lad," Gregory hugged me.

I nodded and moved over to Tallon's family, giving them my gifts. I got Dustin and Rachel a gift card to their favorite restaurant. The four male siblings got prepaid cards to go shopping for whatever they wanted, all with $100 on them. For Arianna, though; I gave her my tablet and explained that it had my music program on it so she could play and make music to her heart's content. Next I moved onto my friends; they all got a drawn picture of us as friends. Tallon and I had exchanged gifts this morning, small stuff. I did have one other gift for Tallon, but he wasn't getting it yet. I'd done a lot of thinking, second-guessing, and wondering if it was the right thing at the right time. And somehow, I always came down to it not feeling right if I don't, so I'm going to do it and pray for the best. Tallon said he'd like a surprise; I'm gonna give him one he'll never forget. I couldn't give it to him yet because it wasn't ready; it would be soon, and I knew exactly when I'd do things.

After gift exchange; we all had dinner and enjoyed each other's company until everyone left around 6:30 pm because of tiredness and it being a long day. Tallon and I, of course, made love once we were home and relaxed. We went to bed at 11:45 pm.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
[Saturday, 2/29/2020-4:00 pm]  
[Archian House]**

Today marked the day twenty-three years ago that Hunter and Tallon were born; February 29th. Today would also mark another momentous occasion, but the time to set that in motion hadn't come just yet. Hunter thought he'd be nervous, but he wasn't, and that's how he knew this was right. Hunter would always love Jay; that was his first friend and love, and you never forgot that person. Likewise, despite what Cassandra put Hunter through; he didn't hate her, and wouldn't forget the good times they had. However, Tallon is the one who changed Hunter's life so much in so little time. Hunter loved Tallon like there was no other in the world for him. Tallon and Hunter just fit together perfectly, and Hunter wanted that for the rest of his life. The two had known each other for a year as of September 21st, 2019. And they'd been dating a full year as of nine days ago on February 20th, 2020.

Hunter and Tallon celebrated by spending the entire day together. It started at 8:00 am for breakfast in the apartment, cooked by Tallon for when Hunter got out of the shower. Hunter cleaned it up while Tallon showered. The two cleaned the entire apartment together; doing everything from top to bottom, and then watched a bit of TV. The time slipped by as they went to lunch for 12 pm. Hunter and Tallon both paid for the meal, splitting the total and tip down the middle. After that, Hunter and Tallon went ice skating at the local rink, then a walk in the park with hot chocolate. At 3 pm; Hunter and Tallon went to go see a movie in the theatre, and then home around 5:15 pm where Hunter cooked dinner for Tallon. The rest of the evening was relaxing in the living room; then the bedroom to snuggle, end up making out, and then making love.

The day was perfect, and today would be too. Hunter enlisted his father in letting him throw the birthday party at the Archian House like last year. Hunter took care of the cake and food, more like he picked it and let the staff handle things so he could arrive with Tallon on time, which was now. Hunter invited the friends, and of course, Tallon's family for the celebration.

"Hunter! Tallon! Happy birthday, lads," Gregory chuckled, hugging both.

"Thanks, Uncle Greg," Hunter smiled.

"Thank you, Greg," Tallon replied. Salvatore was in next to wish the same and hug them. The greetings went all around as the group made it to the dining room, where things were set to go. Hunter smiled, happy to see it exactly as he'd hoped. As always, there was music, dancing, snacks, drink, and everything needed to make it a party. Hunter admired everything around him; it felt good to see smiles everywhere.

Seth and Madison were still on schedule to get married in June. The same went for Harper and Flynn in October. Elijah and Roxanne were due to have their first child, revealed when she was five months to be a girl, in April. Trevor and Avery were still dating, going strong. Addilyn and TJ did become a couple in January 2019, during the New Year's Bash. Drew and Miya were going great too. All of Tallon's siblings were doing fantastic, so were his parents. And what brought a lot of joy to Hunter was seeing his father and Gregory happy. Gregory had quit the military; he did not resign his contract for service. Salvatore was still president, but made mention that after these next three years passed; he was probably done. Hunter didn't bet his hopes on it because he knew his father loved the job, and everyone he basically ruled over loved him in the position too.

The time continued to tick away through dinner, which started at 5:30 pm. Hunter made sure that it was Tallon's absolute favorite meal; Chicken and Broccoli Carbonara. It was something Hunter made once on a whim, Tallon fell in love with the dish and said it was his new favorite. Now, at 6:30 pm; it was time for dessert. Everyone got a piece of cake and some ice cream, but Tallon's piece was different, not that he'd know any different until he tried to take a bite. Tallon's plate was set down in front of him as he got his fork and went to take a bite as Hunter was moving back to the table, setting his plate down. Tallon's fork didn't piece the whole cake, just the frosting flower, which had been a red rose and some of the black frosting underneath.

"Something wrong, babe?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…I think my cake is frozen," Tallon stated.

"Really? I was sure we pulled it out in enough time," Hunter said softy, kissing his cheek.

"No…Wait," Tallon poked the cake again as it made a slight clicking sound. "That's…Not cake," he said as he went to pick the piece up and use his napkin to wipe the frosting from the sides. "It's a black box,"

"Why would there be a box in the cake?" TJ blinked.

"Well, it was in your piece, babe; I think that makes it fair game you get to open it," Hunter said calmly. "And he gets to keep whatever is in there too,"

"Suppose I can't disagree with you," Tallon laughed a bit as he opened the box up to see nothing more than the inside of the box cover, which had a simple carved message reading; _Marry Me_. Hunter had accidentally dropped something, getting to one knee to get it, but it was just a ploy. Tallon's confused and stunned figure shifted to look at Hunter, only to see him holding up a silver ring that had two diamonds and one onyx stone between them. It was that moment that Tallon understand Hunter set all this up, and this was him proposing to him. Tallon just stared, entirely surprised by the action.

"Um…Can the rest of us see?" Roxanne wondered.

"Will you?" Hunter asked. Tallon understood the words. Hunter saying _will you_ and then the box showing _marry me_. This was Hunter asking him to marry him, and despite the shock and confusion happening; two words left Tallon's smiling lips.

"I will," Hunter instantly leaned in and kissed him deeply. Tallon kissed him back as Hunter got up, pulling Tallon with him. The excitement kicked in as Tallon just nodded his head to Hunter. "Yes…Yes! I absolutely will!" Hunter chuckled a bit as he slid the ring on Tallon's finger; that's when everyone understood what happened.

"Oh, my Gods!" Rachel squealed. "He proposed!" she announced. Of course it was exciting and shocking, but then the heck did Hunter do all this? Marriage had never been discussed, and now just…Out of blue? Tallon hugged Hunter tightly, and they kissed again.

"I love you, Tallon," Hunter said softly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too, Hunter," Tallon replied. "But…I don't…Understand. When…Did you do all this? We…Never talked about marriage? You're…Sure you want me for the rest of your life? You know this after only a year? Not that I'm complaining; I want to understand,"

"Sit, love," Hunter smiled as Tallon did so. "I started this in December; I was gonna do it over Snoggletog, but there was a minor setback with the ring being made, so it wasn't ready on time for that. I was going to do it on our anniversary, but figured it was too…Mainstream. Everyone does that, uses anniversaries or holidays. I decided to do something you wouldn't expect, such as use our birthday. I know we never talked about, but I don't feel like we need to. It's…No different than everything else we've done his past year; we just go with what feels right. And this feels right to me; I assume it does for you too or you wouldn't have said yes,"

Tallon couldn't exactly argue that, but stayed quiet. "Tallon you changed my life in ways you'll never understand. When I met you; we clicked instantly as friends. You broke so many rules just to see me smile," Hunter laughed a little. "Like sneaking me past my guards for us to go drinking because you promised to show me a good time, have fun like a normal guy. You always had the right words, and constantly had my back. You helped me with the depression thing…Hell, you even saved my life. Tallon, you gave me a friend, a protector, and a lover,"

"You basically did everything Jay did, only he never wanted to break the rules in fear of my dad banning him from seeing me again. And I've said it before; I'll love Jay until the day I die, but if he and I were meant to be…He'd still be here with me. All that aside…You, babe, weren't afraid to do all that for me; you didn't care as long as I was safe and happy. Me falling for you, Tal, was effortless. It just happened, and I had no control over it. After the last two relationships; I was terrified of getting too serious with you, afraid something was going to happen. So for me to be sitting with you now, just having asked you to marry me; I hope you understand how scared I was to do it. But…One thing I absolutely certain of, Tallon Raseri…Is that I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life; sharing mine with yours making it ours," Hunter held Tallon's hands.

"Well…You don't have to be scared anymore because I said yes, and I'm not going anywhere," Tallon smiled, looking in his eyes. Hunter smiled back. The two kissed again as the others cheered and clapping. It had been so unexpected, but Hunter was sure of what he did; what he wanted. And it seemed Tallon was sure of the very same.

"Now…Can I possibly get a real piece of cake, because it's my favorite and I was really looking forward to it…" Tallon asked. Hunter laughed.

"Of course," Hunter slid over the plate he'd set down before the proposal. "Now, just don't get cold feet before the wedding next year. I know how nervous you get at times," Hunter winked.

"Hey…I'd never run from you. You're the love of my life, Hunter. You're the only one for me. I love you," Tallon said.

"I love you too," Hunter replied. "And you're the only one for me, Tallon,"

_**~Author's Note;** And so ends I'll Be The One. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and obviously, for those of you who I know will tell me you don't want it to be over; I left things at a stage where I can make a sequel for the wedding and future of our dear Hunter Haddock and Tallon Raseri, soon to be Haddock. Now, quick update; I've already begun the next story. I'll tell you now it is inspired and somewhat based off of Disney's Descendants. So...If you haven't seen that yet, I advise you do to fully appreciate and understand the newest story; Descendants Of The Archipelago. That being said; I'll see you all soon. Thank you for the continued support! -Nightstar._


End file.
